angel s friends declaracion de amor
by soniasc94
Summary: esta es una historia de amor con los personajes de la serie Angel s friends. Raf y Sulfus viviran una historia de amor llena de momentos dulces y otros no tan dulces, tendran que enfrentarse a peligros de enemigos conocidos y desconocidos a la vez, que podran poner en jaque su relacion o llevarlos a amarse todavia con mas fuerza.
1. angel s friends declaracion de amor 1

ANGEL´S FRIENDS: "UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR"

_Esta historia está basada en algunas de las escenas del comic 3 de la saga italiana "tormenta" en el que Gas le dice a Raf "estas roja rubia no será que te has enamorado y lo pagas conmigo", y en una de las últimas imágenes en la que se ve a Sulfus pensando "que inútil soy, no me gusta ver a Raf sufrir". Pues bien esta historia va de ese suceso._

Raf se encontraba en la playa sola. Quería pensar en esas palabras que le dolían tanto de lo mucho de razón que tenían.

**Raf: ¿Por qué me afectan tanto las palabras de Gas? No sé qué me pasa pero desde que rompimos el veto no me quito a Sulfus de la cabeza. Sé que está prohibido pero me gusta demasiado.**

Mientras tanto Sulfus le da vueltas a su cabeza.

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué me gusta tanto? No me la quito de la cabeza. No me gusta verla sufrir. ¿Dónde estará ahora? Vamos a buscarla. Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis.**

Sulfus coge su moto y se dirige a la playa. Su séptimo sentido le dice que su amada está en la playa. Llega y ve a Raf. Ella llora y el al verla se sienta a su lado.

**Sulfus: ¿Raf, que te pasa?**

**Raf: Sulfus, no nada. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?**

**Sulfus: no me lo parece. Sé qué te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir. Venga angelito dímelo.**

**Raf: No puedo, sabes, hay cosas que por mucho que las deseamos, nunca las vamos a conseguir.**

**Sulfus: ¿por qué dices eso? Si quieres conseguir algo tienes que poner todo el empeño posible.**

**Raf: ¿En serio, tú tienes algún tipo de sueño así?**

**Sulfus: Si, bueno… hay una chica.**

**Raf: ¿Y ella lo sabe?**

**Sulfus: No lo sé.**

**Raf: Lucha por ella. Si no lo intentas no solucionaras nada. A propósito, ¿es alguna de tus amigas? ¿Kabalé? ¿Cabiria?**

**Sulfus: No. Es algo más complicado. Somos muy distintos, en el sentido de que no estaría bien que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos.**

**Raf: Es complicado, pero estoy convencida de que lo conseguirás.**

**Sulfus: Espero que sea verdad.**

**Raf: Si ya verás. A veces tengo la sensación de que a mí me pasa igual.**

**Sulfus: ¿Y te pasa a menudo?**

**Raf: Me temo que sí, pero intento no pensar en ello.**

Raf y Sulfus se levantan, se van hacia la moto y él le da un casco a Raf.

**Sulfus: cógelo Raf.**

**Raf: ¿Y eso? ¿Por?**

**Sulfus: Quiero llevarte a un sitio. Va sube no tengas miedo. Agárrate fuerte.**

**Raf. Pero yo, bueno, está bien.**

**Sulfus: Tranquila todo va a salir bien. ¿Confías en mí?**

**Raf: Si, creo que sí.**

Raf sube en la moto de Sulfus. Ella se sujeta a él. Su corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte. Y el de el también. Llegan al antiguo mirador de la ciudad. Desde allí se veía toda la ciudad.

**Sulfus: Bueno Raf, ¿qué te parece?**

**Raf: Es precioso, ¿pero porque haces esto Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: Porque me importas más de lo que tú te crees.**

**Raf: ¿Pero no había una chica?**

**Sulfus: ¿No lo entiendes, Raf?**

**Raf: Que dices, ¿en serio?**

**Sulfus: Claro y por qué te lo digo. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, y quería decirte que últimamente me costaba verte sufrir, por eso te salve el otro día en el museo. Perdona porque el otro día me porté mal contigo cuando viniste a darme las gracias.**

**Raf: Sulfus no sé qué decir.**

**Sulfus: No digas nada.**

**Raf: Crees que pasa algo si en forma humana, bueno…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué?**

**Raf: Nada.**

Le pone el dedo en los labios, y se acercan poco a poco hasta que sus labios se vuelven a encontrar en un dulce beso.

**Sulfus: Raf sabes que te quiero.**

**Raf: Si y yo a ti. ¿Nos vamos?**

**Sulfus: Si, podemos venir aquí siempre que quieras.**

**Raf: podríamos amarnos aquí, en secreto. Hasta que no consigamos el permiso.**

**Sulfus: ¿Un ángel saltándose las reglas? Me gusta la idea. Tiene gracia.**

**Raf: Tienes razón. Para los ángeles también es difícil seguir las reglas.**

**Sulfus: Te lo he pegado yo, jajaja. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti mi ángel?**

**Raf: Yo lo sé no podrías vivir sin mí.**

**Sulfus: veo que me conoces muy bien ¿eh?**

**Raf: ya ves, pero vámonos, no lleguemos tarde, que como nuestros amigos se preocupen, adiós al secreto.**

**Sulfus: si, tienes razón.**

Se vuelven a montar en la moto. Ella se apoya en él. Llegan a la escuela.

**Sulfus: te quiero Raf.**

**Raf: y yo a ti Sulfus. Cox, activar metamorfosis inversa.**

**Sulfus: basilisco, activar metamorfosis inversa.**

Los dos cogidos de la mano entraron a la escuela.

**Sulfus: adiós mi ángel. Gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa.**

**Raf: adiós mi amor. Gracias a ti por haberme hecho sentir especial.**

**Sulfus: no te olvides de que cuando quieras esto se puede volver a repetir.**

**Raf: tranquilo, no se me olvida. Ya hablamos. Te quiero.**

**Sulfus: y yo a ti.**

Sulfus agarra la mano de Raf, y la coge de la cintura, haciendo que sus labios estén a menos de un centímetro. Acto seguido la besa.

**Sulfus: me cuesta despedirme de ti, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato más?**

**Raf: ¿dónde?**

**Sulfus: ven.**

Suben a la azotea. Allí donde nadie les ve.

**Sulfus: oye, ¿por qué no dormimos aquí? Tú y yo. Juntos. Quiero pasar la noche contigo. Por la mañana decimos que nos levantamos pronto y salimos a actuar con nuestro humano.**

**Raf: ¿pero no pasaremos frio?**

**Sulfus: lo tengo todo controlado. **

De la nada sale una manta y unas almohadas.

**Sulfus: ves mi ángel.**

**Raf: dios eres genial. Nadie había hecho nada así por mí y menos un diablo.**

**Sulfus: hasta los diablos podemos tener buenas intenciones sobre todo cuando amamos a alguien. En ese sentido olvidamos que somos diablos.**

**Raf: increíble. No sé qué pensar.**

**Sulfus: si te dejas llevar, no pensaras. Solo piensa que estás conmigo y que mientras estemos juntos nada malo nos va a ocurrir.**

**Raf: es todo tan maravilloso. Nunca me había sentido así. Pienso que soy libre.**

Él se acerca a ella y ella se gira y le abraza. Se apoya en el y siente que todo gira a su alrededor.

**Raf: gracias a ti estoy viviendo un sueño.**

**Sulfus: pues es real. Oye ves las estrellas. Cada vez que las miro me recuerdan a ti.**

**Raf: y que tonto eres. Te quiero.**

**Sulfus: y yo a ti.**

Se sientan en la barandilla a mirar las estrellas. Ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de el. Sus labios se buscan y al final se encuentran. Se hunden en un beso largo y precioso. No se quieren despegar ni un segundo.

**Raf: no me dejes, sigue por favor.**

**Sulfus: no quiero hacer nada imprudente.**

**Raf: tranquilo. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Hazme tuya.**

**Sulfus: ya eres mía. Pero si insistes.**

Después de sus largos besos se acurrucan con la manta y se quedan plácidamente dormidos el uno al lado del otro. Al día siguiente con la brisa del amanecer Raf se despierta y observa a Sulfus. Está completamente dormido, ella le acaricia el pelo y le da un beso en la mejilla. El se despierta y ve a su ángel ya despierta a su lado.

**Raf: ¿Cómo has dormido?**

**Sulfus: genial porque estaba contigo. Oye vamos a desayunar con los demás, ¿te parece bien?**

**Raf: si porque si no aparecemos sospecharan y no querremos que se enteren de lo que hemos hecho ni de que estuvimos a punto de hacer.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que es lo que casi hacemos?**

**Raf: ¡casi me haces mujer! ¿O es que no te acuerdas?**

**Sulfus: ah vale, pero es que cuando te estaba besando no quise hacer nada imprudente, además no era buen sitio, en una cama de verdad si pero anoche fue una excepción pero bueno a veces da igual donde sea.**

**Raf: ¿en una cama de verdad? A ver si lo entiendo, osea que si hubiéramos dormido dentro ¿me lo hubieras hecho? ¡Sulfus!**

**Sulfus: ¿porque no? Seguro que lo estabas deseando pero no dormimos en habitaciones separadas.**

**Raf: ya, da igual, lo mejor es que fue el mejor día de mi vida y todo gracias a ti.**

**Sulfus: que va, sin ti no hubiera sido posible. Ah pero ahora vamos.**

Los dos van hacia el comedor cuando ven a sus amigos.

**Urie: ¡Raf! ¿Dónde estabas? No dormiste anoche en la habitación.**

**Raf: me quede en la biblioteca estudiando y me dormí.**

**Dulce: ¿y eso que has venido con Sulfus?**

**Raf: me lo he encontrado esta mañana en la biblioteca cuando me he despertado, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: si, yo he ido porque basilisco estaba raro esta mañana y he pensado que podría estar enfermo y mira me he encontrado con ella.**

**Miki: bueno lo importante es que estáis aquí.**

**Kabalé: si porque pensábamos que os había pasado algo.**

**Cabiria: no le demos más vueltas desayunemos.**

Los dos pensaban lo mismo. Nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. Más tarde Sulfus, con la excusa de que Andy tiene un problema va a buscar a Raf. Llega a su habitación.

**Sulfus: Raf, creo que es importante, hay algo con Andy que no va bien.**

**Raf: y me avisas. ¿Qué clase de demonio eres?**

Salen de la habitación.

**Raf: pero que haces, como dices eso, no es convincente.**

**Sulfus: era para salir del paso. Tranquila todo va a salir bien.**

**Raf: ¿a dónde vamos?**

**Sulfus: a un lugar donde estemos tu y yo solos.**

**Raf: eso espero.**

Llegan a un acantilado precioso con aguas cristalinas.

**Raf: qué bonito.**

**Sulfus: como tú.**

El la agarra de la cintura y hace que sus labios estén a pocos centímetros. La besa. Ella se deja llevar. Al cabo de un rato están sentados abrazados.

**Raf: nunca pensé que esto llegaría, a veces pienso que es un sueño del que no puedo despertar.**

**Sulfus: eso es porque es real. A mí se me para el mundo si no estoy contigo, eres mi mundo Raf, eres la droga que me da la vida, sin ti me consumo, me muero, por eso necesito tener estos momentos contigo, hasta que no podamos estar juntos sin escondernos de los demás.**

**Raf: ¿tú crees que podremos estar juntos algún día? Sin escondernos.**

**Sulfus: me gustaría no sería tan complicado, no habría que mentir. Me gustaría decir que he dormido con mi novia o gritar sin esconderme que amo a una chica increíble y me da igual que sea un ángel.**

**Raf: me mata lo que dices amor. Ojala sea verdad, este veto absurdo que nos separa a ángeles y demonios no debería existir para esta situación. Cada uno es libre de poder amar a quien quiera.**

**Sulfus: mi ángel no sabes cómo te entiendo, pero creo que es mejor no pensar en esas cosas, no hace ponernos tristes y melancólicos.**

**Raf: lo sé pero es inevitable.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Busca una medicina para eso.**

**Raf: ya la tengo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cuál?**

**Raf: tú y tus besos.**

**Sulfus: te quiero.**

**Raf: y yo a ti.**

Los dos se funden en un precioso beso. Al cabo de un rato se levantan y se van a la escuela con la moto.

**Raf: bueno otra vez aquí, pero esta vez necesitaría dormir en mi cama, evidentemente contigo sería mucho mejor pero no es posible. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?**

**Sulfus: si pero antes quiero un último beso tuyo. Así podremos dormir tranquilos los dos.**

**Raf: claro.**

Se dan un último beso y cada uno por su lado se va a dormir sabiendo que al dia siguiente podrán estar juntos de nuevo.


	2. angel s friends declaracion de amor 2

Angel´s friends - Un hermoso viaje.

_Gracias a la acogida que ha tenido la otra parte de esta historia y en vista de que queríais una continuación, aquí está. Gracias por el apoyo recibido y me alegro de corazón que os haya gustado._

Cuando los rayos de sol despuntan al alba, la ciudad amanece y con ella los humanos y los inmortales. Raf se despierta y piensa en que podrá estar de nuevo con Sulfus, esa persona que en pocos días le había demostrado que da igual como seamos, que el amor nos atrapa igual a todos y que iba a luchar por ella hasta el final. Pero aun había más sorpresas. Cuando va a coger su diario, ve una nota que dice algo así:

"_**gracias por haberme hecho creer en el amor, algo que nunca pensé que me iba a atrapar y que gracias a ti he descubierto"**_

**Raf: ay que mono. Eh, ¿pero dónde están todos? Estarán ya abajo en el comedor.**

Raf baja a toda prisa y allí ve a los ángeles y a los demonios compartiendo mesa.

**Urié: ¡Raf! ¿Dónde estabas?**

**Raf: yo… me había despistado un poco, alguien me escribió y yo estaba leyendo.**

**Dulce: uy creo que nuestra amiga tiene un admirador secreto.**

**Raf: puede ser.**

Raf se dirige al sitio que queda libre, curiosamente enfrente de sulfus, el cual la miraba mientras ella encontraba que alguien le había preparado el desayuno. En la bandeja había otra nota:

"**disfruta del desayuno mi ángel"**

**Raf: sea quien sea gracias de todas formas.**

**Sulfus: se nota que a alguien le importas mucho ¿no?**

**Raf: se ve que sí.**

Ambos se miran, Raf sabe que solo él ha podido ser pero no es cuestión de que los demás lo sepan. Él le mira como diciendo he sido yo. De repente aparecen las mascotas.

**Raf: Cox, ¿qué pasa? Chicos nos convocan los profesores en la sala presidencial.**

**Sulfus: ¿ha pasado algo?**

**Cabiria: tiene que pasar algo importante para que nos convoquen en la sala presidencial.**

Se dirigen a la sala presidencial, allí les esperan los profesores.

**Profesor Arkam: bienvenidos estudiantes, os hemos citado aquí porque queremos daros una noticia muy especial.**

**Profesora Tempel: se trata de una práctica de personificación, durante la cual no podréis usar vuestros poderes, por tanto seréis solo humanos.**

**Gas: ¿y de que va esta práctica?**

**Kabalé: si cuéntenos.**

**Profesor Arkam: os vais de viaje a la isla Griega de Santorini.**

**Miki: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: siempre he querido ir allí, jajaja me encanta.**

**Sulfus: tengo entendido que allí se contemplan los mejores atardeceres.**

**Profesora Tempel: así es Sulfus.**

**Dulce: ¿habrá tiendas?**

**Raf: claro Dulce.**

**Cabiria: y fiesta, mucha fiesta.**

**Kabalé: y sus playas son fantásticas.**

**Profesor Arkam: en cuanto al hotel, os alojareis en una habitación común para todos. Cada uno tendrá su cuarto individual. Tendréis una llave para cerrar la puerta de la habitación común y cada uno la de su cuarto.**

**Profesora Tempel: así dormiréis más seguros. Evitáis la tentación.**

**Sulfus: tranquila profesora somos sensatos, no haremos ninguna locura.**

Todos ríen.

**Gas: Sulfus tío somos dos hombres con un montón de mujeres. Tenemos donde elegir.**

**Sulfus: ¡Gas! Como vayas con esos ánimos creo que eres el primero que duerme en el jardín y con estas no se sabe lo mismo nos mandan a los dos fuera.**

**Raf: tranquilos precisamente tenemos un cuarto individual para cerrarlo con llave. Así evitareis la tentación, aunque eso es algo que vosotros conocéis muy bien.**

**Profesora Tempel: ¡basta de tonterías! Podéis comenzar a transformaros ya.**

**Raf: Cox, activar la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Urié:**** Luci,** **activar la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Dulce: Mariposa,** **activar la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Miki: Lulú,** **activar la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Sulfus: Basilisco, activar la metamorfosis. Tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Gas:** **Croac, ****activar la metamorfosis. Tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Kabalé:** **Nosferatu, ****activar la metamorfosis. Tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Cabiria: Aracno, activar la metamorfosis. Tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Profesor Arkam: ya estamos listos para partir.**

Se dirigen al ángel-bus, para viajar hacia Santorini. Todos están súper emocionados, van a vivir una aventura maravillosa durante una semana. Bien entrada la noche llegan a Santorini. Lo único que quieren es ir a dormir para poder empezar al día siguiente.

**Profesora Tempel: bien esta es vuestra habitación. Y vuestras llaves. Y lo más importante no hagáis ninguna locura.**

**Profesor Arkam: ya habéis escuchado, así que a dormir y buena estancia. Hoy empiezan las mejores vacaciones de vuestra vida. Con los teléfonos podréis llamarnos si hay algún problema.**

**Raf: qué grande es ¿no?**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas, creo que es el mejor regalo que nos podían hacer.**

**Raf: la verdad es que sí, pero hay que andarse con pies de plomo, cualquier movimiento en falso pueden descubrir lo nuestro.**

**Sulfus: ya pensaremos como escaparnos un poco de nuestros amigos.**

**Kabalé: antes de irnos a dormir, ¿dónde queréis ir mañana?**

**Miki: a mí me apetece ir a la playa.**

**Urié: si y a mí, creo que relajándonos un poco al sol por la mañana es perfecto.**

**Cabiria: entonces no se hable más, a la playa, ¿a las 10? ¿Os parece bien?**

**Dulce: si, es una hora buena, no pega tanto el sol, y se está bien.**

**Gas: yo me voy a dormir.**

**Miki: y yo.**

**Urié: lo mismo digo.**

Todos se van.

**Sulfus: eh Raf, buenas noches.**

**Raf: lo mismo digo.**

Comprueban que no haya nadie y se dan un rápido beso y cada uno se va a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, todos se disponen a ir a la playa.

**Cabiria: Gas, la baba.**

**Gas: perdona pero es que soy un hombre.**

**Raf: jajaja.**

**Gas: tanto que me decís a mí y vosotras ¿qué?**

A las chicas les pasa exactamente lo mismo que a Gas pero con Sulfus.

**Sulfus: chicas se os cae la baba, ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así? Necesitáis poneros un cubo debajo.**

**Raf: venga chicas, vamos.**

Raf se pone roja y Sulfus se lo nota.

**Sulfus: tranquila cielo, no te pongas roja, tú sabes que soy todo tuyo. Déjalas que suspiren por mí lo que quieran.**

**Raf: eh… si cla-claro.**

Raf consigue calmarse y salir. Consiguen llegar a la playa y dejar sus cosas.

**Gas: yo voy a bañarme.**

**Kabalé: y yo.**

**Urié: creo que yo también, Raf, ¿no vienes?**

**Raf: no me apetece mucho, prefiero quedarme tomando el sol.**

**Dulce: ok pues vamos.**

**Cabiria: ¿Sulfus tu tampoco?**

**Sulfus: no gracias.**

Se van y ellos se quedan.

**Raf: lo siento, no quería ponerme así pero es muy común en mí, me siento un tanto avergonzada.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué dices? ¡Que va y si no las otras que! había que hacerlas reaccionar. O sino Gas, otro que tal, pero mi ángel es normal, ¿o es que piensas que cuando yo te miro no me pasa? No, también pero no pasa nada. Además ahora piensa que estamos tú y yo, evidentemente hay que vigilarles, no sea que nos pillen, que estos sean capaces de estar mirando y como no hay mucha gente nos ven.**

**Cabiria: ¿oye no os parece raro que Raf y Sulfus no quieran venir con nosotros?**

**Dulce: ¿quieres decir que puede que haya algo entre ellos?**

**Miki: no sé, de la forma en que se miran, sí que es posible que haya algo.**

**Gas: ¿tú crees?**

**Kabalé: no sé yo les vigilaría más de cerca.**

**Raf: ves no paran de mirar hacia aquí, creo que mi séptimo sentido dice que se huelen algo.**

**Sulfus: puede ser. Se les ve como inquietos por algo, como si estuvieran más pendientes de nosotros que de ellos.**

**Raf: ya, ¿y qué hacemos?**

**Sulfus: por las noches puede ser nuestro momento.**

**Raf: ¿estás seguro? Son capaces de no dormir.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes mi ángel todo va a salir bien. Por fin parece que se centran en sus asuntos.**

**Raf: si es cierto. Oye por dónde íbamos cuando lo dejamos el otro día.**

**Sulfus: creo que por aquí.**

Los dos se hunden en un precioso beso, siempre un poco vigilando que sus amigos no se den cuenta o que sus convicciones no sean ciertas. En el momento de despegarse ven que alguien viene hacia ellos.

**Miki: ¿Qué tal Raf?**

**Raf: bien divinamente.**

**Gas: chicos, ¿no tenéis hambre?**

**Sulfus: tú siempre pensando en lo mismo. Es pronto aun. ¿Por qué no vamos al hotel a ducharnos y a cambiarnos?**

**Raf: buena idea.**

Los chicos van al hotel, cada uno se va a su habitación. Se cambian. Y salen de nuevo.

**Dulce: yo quiero ir de compras, me han dicho que hay un lugar magnifico.**

**Urié: me parece bien, aunque solo es el primer día, pero por hacer algo ¿no? Oye Raf…**

**Raf: dime.**

**Urié: si hay algo que debiéramos saber, me gustaría que nos lo dijeras.**

**Raf: no sé de qué me hablas. Pero te juro que no hay nada de que tengas que preocuparte.**

**Urié: vale, me dejas mucho más tranquila.**

**Dulce: no hace falta decirlo pero cada uno puede ir por donde quiera, pero lo que podríamos hacer es fijar una hora para la comida y nos vemos en la puerta del hotel.**

**Kabalé: me parece bien.**

**Cabiria: ¿a las 2?**

**Miki: si perfecto.**

Cada uno se va por su lado y Raf y Sulfus se quedan solos.

**Raf: bueno al menos algo de tranquilidad.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas, lo único que quería era estar contigo.**

**Raf: si y yo.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué es lo que te decía Urié antes?**

**Raf: nada, tonterías.**

Le pone el dedo en los labios. No quiere palabras, solo amor.

**Raf: solo quiero tus besos en este momento.**

**Sulfus: ya que estamos solos aprovechemos, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

Raf le pone las manos alrededor del cuello y el la coge de la cintura. Sus miradas se clavan en los ojos del otro. Sus labios se unen. El con una mano le acaricia su rubia melena mientras ella se aferra a su cuello.

**Sulfus: te quiero. Me encantas. Me encantaría ver el atardecer contigo. Sabes me han dicho que son muy bonitos, pero de nada sirve verlo solo, es mejor cuando te acompaña una persona increíble.**

**Raf: me encantaría verla, y si es contigo mejor. ¿Oye como lo hacemos esta noche?**

**Sulfus: no hay más remedio que esperar a que todos se duerman, lo mejor es que tu cierres tu puerta con llave cuando vayas a salir, yo dejare la mía abierta, me refiero a que estará cerrada pero no con llave.**

**Raf: pero esa es la parte fácil, pero y si, imagínate que por lo que sea que alguien se levante a esa hora en la que se supone que yo voy a escaparme, alguien me puede pillar cerrando la puerta.**

**Sulfus: tienen que irse todos, no podemos dar un paso en falso, ¿y mañana cuando nos levantemos?**

**Raf: habrá que levantarse antes que ellos porque como alguien este fuera… no nos pueden ver salir de la misma habitación.**

**Sulfus: pues ya podemos pensar porque estos tontos no son y si ya sospechan algo, vamos mal. **

**Raf: hay que hacer algo, yo necesito dormir contigo, las habitaciones son individuales pero la sala es compartida, dios que marrón, es una locura.**

**Sulfus: si pero lo haremos, o mejor, vamos a hacerlo al revés. Tú dejas tu puerta abierta y entro yo, ¿vale?**

**Raf: si porque tú lo haces mejor que yo, eres un diablo, soy magos en el engaño.**

Pasan las horas y llegan los demás, Raf y Sulfus están en una de las calles de detrás.

**Sulfus: ves tú primera Raf, cuando estés allí, iré yo, no podemos llegar juntos.**

**Raf: vale, de acuerdo.**

Raf se dirige hacia sus amigos.

**Urié: ¡Raf! ¿Dónde has estado?**

**Raf: deambulando un poco por ahí.**

A los pocos minutos llega Sulfus.

**Sulfus: hola chicos.**

Echan a andar y Gas se acerca a Sulfus, por una vez va a demostrar ser un poco inteligente.

**Gas: oye tío, quiero mantener una conversación contigo de hombre a hombre. Sé que los demonios mentimos muy bien pero no me engañes con estas cosas.**

**Sulfus: perdona pero a mí no me pasa nada.**

**Gas: sé que te gusta y mucho.**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién?**

**Gas: quien va a ser, la rubia y sé que a ella también le gustas.**

**Sulfus: Gas que dices, es un ángel.**

**Gas: ya pero tú sabes que el amor no entiende de eso.**

**Sulfus: no me rayes la cabeza con tus mierdas.**

Sulfus sabe que Gas tiene razón, pero no le va a decir la verdad. Después de comer van al hotel, quieren descansar un rato. Cuando han descansado salen a los alrededores del hotel.

**Cabiria: he oído que esta noche hay una fiesta por aquí cerca.**

**Kabalé: si, dicen que aquí las fiestas son muy buenas.**

**Miki: podemos ver el atardecer y después ir a la fiesta.**

**Dulce: ¿si, y como hay que ir vestidos?**

**Cabiria: con algo informal.**

**Raf: genial, creo que más o menos tengo algo en mente.**

**Urié: pues yo estoy muy confusa, veré que me he traído.**

Vuelven a la habitación, los chicos buscan algo que ponerse para la fiesta. Se cambian y se reúnen en la sala común.

**Dulce: Raf me encanta como vas.**

**Raf: gracias. Vosotras también estáis increíbles. Y nada que decir de vosotros. **(Mirando a los demonios)

**Gas: eh Sulfus, no me negaras que la Raf esta increíble, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: no te lo niego. Siempre está increíble con lo que se ponga.**

**Gas: ves sabía que no podías engañarme. Te vuelve loco solo con mirarla.**

**Sulfus: calla.**

Está empezando a atardecer. Sulfus se pone detrás de Raf, pero no la toca, porque si no se notaría mucho.

**Raf: es increíble.**

**Sulfus: increíble es poco.**

**Cabiria: impresionante.**

**Dulce: alucinante.**

**Urié: fascinante.**

**Miki: genial.**

**Gas: hay pocos adjetivos que describan esto.**

**Kabalé: oye vamos primero a cenar y después a la fiesta.**

**Raf: claro, si eso no empieza hasta las 11, tenemos tiempo. Si queréis beber aunque sea algo no se puede ir sin cenar aunque evidentemente las fiestas de este tipo son tarde por eso.**

**Sulfus: si pero la gente se emborracha igual.**

**Miki: eso no es pasarlo bien.**

**Urié: si es cierto y peligroso también.**

**Cabiria: la gente piensa que es divertido pero es una locura.**

Cenan, y a la hora prevista se dirigen a la fiesta. Es una gran sala de fiestas muy conocida de aquella isla. Se sientan en una mesa. Bailan. Beben un poco, tampoco están acostumbrados a eso pero tienen que pensar que aunque estén en forma humana, son ángeles o demonios.

**Gas: ¿habéis visto cómo tontean?** (dice señalando a Raf y a Sulfus que están en una actitud de tonteo increíble)

**Miki: es evidente que tienen algo pero no quieren decirlo demasiado alto para que no nos lo tomemos mal.**

**Dulce: creo y siento que son nuestros amigos y que si se quieren, adelante. Sí que es verdad que ella es un ángel y el un demonio.**

**Cabiria: es raro y a la fuerza grave.**

**Urié: lo que debemos hacer es como si pasaramos del tema, no quieren que estemos pendientes de ellos. Solo quieren estar juntos, disfrutar de esta semana.**

**Kabalé: y que vamos a hacerle, estaban muy raros últimamente.**

De repente se acercan a sus amigos.

**Sulfus: hola chicos os vemos muy parados, ¿Por qué no bailáis?**

**Kabalé: no sé, y tú que, tonteando ¿no?**

**Sulfus: solo estaba bailando con ella.**

**Cabiria: ¿ah sí? ¿Y esas sonrisas? ¿Y esos abrazos?**

**Gas: si tío, estabais muy pegados. ¿Y esos toqueteos?**

**Dulce: podéis decírnoslo. No pasa nada.**

**Raf: pero si no estábamos habiendo nada, era lo que pedía la música en ese momento. Oye yo me voy a la mesa.**

Raf se va. Antes de que se siente él está allí también.

**Raf: que rápido, ¿qué les has dicho esta vez?**

**Sulfus: nada, no hace falta darles explicaciones. Yo ya paso del tema, que se enteren si total creo que ya se lo imaginan. **

**Raf: no si, si un poco más y me metes la lengua delante de todos.**

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora que estamos solos? No me pidas que me pare.**

Se acercan, se besan, y paran justo a tiempo, cuando ven que sus amigos se acercaban. Gracias a que había mucha gente en el local, ninguno de sus amigos ve nada.

**Cabiria: ¿nos vamos? Está empezando a entrar mucha más gente y eso a mí me marea y me agobia.**

**Raf: sí, creo que me vendría bien tomar el aire y descansar del ruido.**

**Urié: pues entonces vamos.**

Salen de la fiesta y van hacia el hotel.

**Sulfus: me estaba agobiando ahí dentro, un rato está bien pero ya tanto y eso que no he bebido.**

**Raf: hacia demasiado calor dentro.**

**Gas: a ver si es que el calor provenía de otro sitio.**

Llegan al hotel, nada más entrar a la habitación cada uno se dirige sin decir una palabra, así que Sulfus coge de la mano a Raf y la mete en su cuarto. La pasión estalla entre ellos. Así poco a poco amanece un nuevo día. Pasado el mediodía, no han amanecido todavía, debido a la fiesta que se pegaron la noche anterior. Sulfus abre los ojos y ve a Raf dormida enrollada en las sabanas. Sin hacer ruido se levanta y va a vestirse. Cuando está listo besa la frente de la chica y sale de la habitación. Es ese momento ella se despierta, se viste y sale. Fuera solo está el.

**Raf: hola cielo.**

**Sulfus: mi ángel. ¿Has dormido bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

Está un poco dolorida. Ha sido su primera vez.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, pero que me duela un poco es normal ¿no?**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes se te pasa en seguida.**

**Raf: gracias, tu siempre tan amable.**

De repente empiezan a levantarse todos.

**Dulce: dios no tengo ganas de nada.**

**Urié: lo de ayer fue inmejorable.**

**Miki: y solo era el primer día entero, por que con este serian ya dos días y medio aquí y ya así. No quiero imaginarme como estaréis el día que nos vayamos.**

**Cabiria: creo que me quedaría a vivir aquí.**

**Kabalé: le estoy cogiendo el gusto a esto de ser humana.**

**Raf: podríamos hacer más viajes así.**

Los profesores les llaman y les dicen que van a visitar en los próximos días, las otras islas griegas, siempre volviendo a dormir a Santorini. Las próximas paradas son Mykonos, Corfú, Rodas y Atenas. Los dos últimos días los pasan en Atenas.

**Raf: me da mucha pena que esto se acabe, mañana volvemos a la escuela.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, lo importante es que lo hemos pasado bien.**

Le da un beso rápido.

**Sulfus: no te preocupes disfruta lo que queda y aunque esto se acabe, todo lo demás sigue, no creas que lo nuestro se va a acabar por que se acabe un viaje.**

**Raf: pero es que este viaje ha sido súper especial para mí.**

**Sulfus: lo sé y para mí también. Bueno, ¿te gusta? **(dice mirando a la Acrópolis)

**Raf: es increíble, no sé cómo podría ser esto en aquellos tiempos, pero ver lo que queda de ella es alucinante.**

**Sulfus: pues tendría que ser increíble, para algo era la morada de los dioses, aquí era donde el pueblo los veneraba. Había de todas las clases hasta los dioses del infierno. Sabes a veces pienso que he tocado el cielo, y eso que soy un demonio.**

**Raf: ¿y eso porque?**

**Sulfus: porque un ángel bajó del cielo y me enamoró.**

**Raf: si es que… me rio de cuando decías que el amor es una tontería, pero yo sabía que estabas mintiendo, y que alguien te iba a atrapar algún día, que lastima porque he sido yo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: si es que siempre las mujeres tendréis razón.**

**Raf: ¿acaso lo dudabas?**

**Sulfus: mira no me provoques que pueda hacer una locura.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí? Pero luego aquí no, que hay demasiada gente.**

**Sulfus: ¿me estas desafiando?**

**Raf: me lo tomare como un sí.**

Los dos se lo pasan bien, se toquitean mientras los profesores no se dan cuenta, y en definitiva miles de historias cargadas de amor. Cuando se han querido dar cuenta, el viaje de sus vidas ha terminado y se preparan para subir de nuevo al ángel- bus. Cuando llegan a la escuela. Raf y Sulfus suben a la azotea.

**Raf: ha sido un viaje increíble. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a… bueno a eso que estuvimos a punto de hacer y que no hicimos cuando dormimos aquí la noche antes del viaje.**

**Sulfus: fue una ocasión increíble que nunca pensé que llegaría. Y bueno al menos nuestros amigos no han sospechado mucho.**

**Raf: ¿porque tantas palabras?**

Le pone la mano en la boca y se dan un largo y tierno beso.

**Sulfus: te adoro mi ángel. Te quiero. Buenas noches.**

**Raf: y yo a ti, y recuerda que soy toda tuya para lo que quieras. Buenas noches.**

Se va cada uno por su lado recordando el maravilloso viaje que nunca podrán olvidar.

**.**


	3. angel s friends declaracion de amor 3

Angel´s friends:

_Esta es la tercera parte de la fanfic "declaración de amor" y "un hermoso viaje"._

_Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que hayáis leído la fanfic, y que por supuesto os ha gustado. No sabía que podría tener tanto éxito. La verdad es que nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera escribir algo así, ya que no soy escritora profesional, soy una simple estudiante de Turismo de la Universidad de Alicante (por eso dije y si para la segunda parte no hacen un viaje jajaja). Evidentemente soy de las personas que creen que las series animadas no son solo para niños. Además la edad de los personajes no es tan dispar a la mía, 2 o 3 años menos. Así que no perdamos más el tiempo contando mi vida y vayamos a lo que de verdad importa. Muchas gracias de corazón._

**Raf: querido diario, hace poco estuvimos en las islas griegas. Nunca imaginé que algún día iría allí. Fue todo tan bonito, estaban mis amigas, los demonios y sobretodo el, Sulfus, mi pequeño demonio. Estar con él fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Muchas veces creo que pensaba estar viviendo un sueño del que despertaría nunca, pero si tengo que estar contenta porque fue real, ahora creo a ciencia cierta que así fue.**

**Urié: Raf, ¿vamos a desayunar?**

**Raf: sí. Oye dime una cosa, ¿a qué te gustaría estar en Santorini ahora?**

**Urié: y que lo digas.**

Llegan al comedor, allí están todos, ángeles y demonios. Raf mira a Sulfus. Este le sonríe discretamente.

**Dulce: no quiero volver a las clases, quiero volver a la isla.**

**Kabalé: ya ves. Tendrían que plantearse un curso alrededor del mundo.**

**Cabiria: seria autentico.**

**Miki: podríamos estar cada dos o tres días en un país diferente.**

**Sulfus: eso se podría plantear en verano.**

**Raf: si un tour o algo por el estilo.**

**Urié: si, viajar es la mejor forma de aprender.**

**Raf: si, pero no olvidemos que somos ángeles. **

**Cabiria: o demonios.**

**Raf: además los humanos también viajan cuando tienen tiempo.**

**Dulce: hay que repetir viaje, en el concepto de desplazamiento y como destino otro.**

**Gas: yo no sé si en clase me centraré, el viaje está muy reciente.**

**Sulfus: es cierto.**

Terminan de desayunar y cuando van a salir Sulfus coge de la mano la mano de Raf.

**Sulfus: ¿Dónde vamos hoy?**

**Raf: a donde tú quieras, a mí me da igual. ¿Al parque?**

**Sulfus: bien o a cualquier sitio, ¿y si vamos a nuestro lugar secreto?**

**Raf: ah sí perfecto, así no hay nadie más que nosotros.**

Le da un beso corto.

**Raf: bueno hay que ir a clase, no te beso más porque corro el riesgo de no soltarte.**

**Sulfus: si mejor, porque los ángeles no pueden faltar.**

**Raf: no y tú tampoco, lo que pasa es que sois más pasotas. Luego nos vemos, ¿vale?**

**Sulfus: si, esta tarde. No te preocupes paso yo a buscarte.**

**Raf: vale.**

Se van cada uno a su clase. Allí nadie podía atender.

**Raf: profesor, ¿Cuándo volveremos a viajar?**

**Profesor Arkam: no lo sé Raf. ¿Os gustó no?**

**Urié: y tanto, yo me hubiera quedado más tiempo.**

**Dulce: si, podíamos viajar más a menudo, cuando toque la personificación, unas veces tocan los humanos y otras viajar.**

**Profesor Arkam: podemos mirarlo.**

**Miki: cada mes estaría bien.**

**Profesor Arkam: no puede ser pero en verano es posible.**

Mientras en la clase de los demonios.

**Sulfus: profesora, en verano otro viaje, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: sí.**

**Kabalé: estaría bien.**

**Profesora Tempel: como os ha gustado, ¿no?**

**Gas: y a quien no le gusta viajar.**

**Profesora Tempel: tu menos estudiar lo que sea.**

**Sulfus: profesora claro que estudiamos. Pero no es lo que más nos gusta.**

**Profesora Tempel: no se puede prometer nada, además los demonios no cumplen lo que prometen, pero bueno se hablará.**

**Gas: a ver si es verdad.**

Terminan las clases, tanto ángeles como demonios van a sus respectivas habitaciones. Raf encuentra una nota que dice:

"**a las 6 te espero abajo. Más que nada lo hago por precaución, a esas horas pueden estar perfectamente tus amigas en la habitación y ya no sé qué inventarme y tampoco es plan de que los otros ángeles vean a un demonio por su residencia. Lo único que tienes que hacer es transformarte en humana. Nos vemos más tarde. Te quiero mi ángel".**

**Raf: perfecto.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué es perfecto?**

**Raf: ¡Dulce! No nada mujer ¿Qué quieres?**

**Dulce: las chicas han pensado en ir esta tarde al centro comercial, ¿vienes?**

**Raf: uf, me gustaría pero voy muy atrasada con historia angelical y me voy a quedar estudiando en la biblioteca.**

**Dulce: Raf, si es viernes.**

**Raf: ya Dulce pero quiero ponerme al día.**

**Dulce: como quieras, adiós.**

**Raf: adiós, oye me gustaría dormir un poco, si podéis no entréis a la habitación.**

**Dulce: vale.**

Dulce se va y Raf pone el despertador para llegar puntual a su cita. Mientras las demás están en la otra habitación.

**Dulce: Raf no va a venir.**

**Urié: ¿le ocurre algo? Pero si esta mañana estaba genial.**

**Dulce: no, dice que se queda estudiando, que va muy atrasada con historia angelical.**

**Miki: bueno no pasa nada, y además los ángeles nunca mienten.**

**Urié: ¿pero no creéis que es raro que no quiera venir?**

**Dulce: puede pero si Raf lo dice por algo será. Además Miki, tú lo has dicho antes los ángeles nunca mentimos.**

**Miki: no tenemos más remedio que fiarnos de ella, además porque vamos a desconfiar de ella, no mentiría.**

Mientras en el ala de los demonios Sulfus piensa como escaparse para que sus amigos no sospechen, pero sabe que los diablos mienten muy a menudo.

**Sulfus: ¿cómo fingir? Podría decir que estoy enfermo creo que sería lo mejor.**

De repente entrar sus amigos en la habitación. Lo ven metido en la cama como temblando.

**Cabiria: ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara.**

**Kabalé: está temblando, ¿no tendrá fiebre?**

Tocan la frente de Sulfus pero no tiene fiebre.

**Gas: no tiene fiebre.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué queréis pesaos? No hace falta que me lo digáis, ¿pero me habéis visto? ¿Os creéis que estoy para ir a algún sitio?**

**Cabiria: en ese caso nada, descansa ¿vale?**

**Kabalé: si, nos vemos.**

**Gas: ¿cenamos por ahí esta noche?**

**Kabalé: pero… si Sulfus no viene no es lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: haced lo que os dé la gana pero a mi dejarme en paz.**

**Cabiria: como quieras.**

Salen de la habitación.

**Gas: yo no me creo nada. No está enfermo, quiere estar solo o con alguien.**

**Cabiria: ¿Con quién?**

**Kabalé: me sorprende que no lo sepas. ¿A que te apuestas que nos encontramos a los ángeles y que Raf no va con ellas?**

**Gas: efectivamente.**

**Cabiria: ya entiendo, ¿así que todo esto lo está montando solo para que no sepamos que quiere estar con ella? O bueno o básicamente que habrá quedado con ella.**

**Kabalé: claro.**

Cuando todos se han ido, es el momento.

**Raf: es el momento. Cox, activar la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Sulfus: Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

El la espera abajo. Ella baja enseguida. Se dan un beso rápido y se van.

**Raf: ¿oye crees que tus amigos sospechan algo?**

**Sulfus: no creo, pero no somos tan creíbles como vosotros.**

**Raf: ¿pero cómo lo has hecho?**

**Sulfus: va digamos que me he puesto a temblar como un idiota, como si estuviera enfermo pero ha costado que se fueran, ah y sabes creo que piensan cenar por ahí.**

**Raf: ¿en serio? Así tenemos más tiempo ¿no?**

**Sulfus: supongo pero no sabemos si se les ocurrirá volver a la escuela o que pero yo te aseguro que cuando es fin de semana mis amigos se descontrolan mucho.**

**Raf: ¿van a salir por ahí?**

En ese momento Sulfus recibe un mensaje: **"tío no nos esperes despierto que nos vamos de fiesta por ahí"**. Eso le hace sonreír y abrazar a Raf de la emoción. Ella aun sorprendida se sonroja pero luego se relaja.

**Sulfus: ¿te dije o no que este era nuestro día de suerte?**

**Raf: y bueno y mis amigas creo que se irán con ellos porque se los encontraran. Han ido al mismo sitio y además tienen unas ganas de fiesta desde que volvimos de allí. Por cierto creo que hace una semana ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si es verdad, aquella noche fue increíble ¿verdad? ¿Te sigue doliendo?**

**Raf: no, se me paso a los pocos días, tampoco fue nada pero supongo que cuando es la primera vez pasa eso ¿no?**

Empiezan a tontear.

**Sulfus: no lo sé, también era la primera vez que lo hacía. ¿Y dime y te gustó?**

**Raf: ¿una semana después lo preguntas?**

**Sulfus: ¿y que quieres si volvimos hace dos días?**

**Raf: ah y durante el resto de viaje, ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarlo? Que fue el primer día.**

**Sulfus: ya pero, no sé, se me pasó, ¿pero te gustó o no?**

**Raf: dentro de una semana lo sabrás, jajaja ¿no es lo mismo que haces tú conmigo?**

**Sulfus: ¿ah que esas tenemos? Oye Raf la tentación es muy mala.**

**Raf: ah dímelo tú a mí, eres un demonio, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: oye no me tientes angelito.**

**Raf: ¿que yo te tiento a ti?**

La coge de la cintura, sabe que no se puede soltar, sabe que no va a poder escapar.

**Sulfus: estoy esperando tu respuesta. No vas a escapar de mí.**

**Raf: sabes que si tonto.**

**Sulfus: ¿ah sí?**

La agarra todavía más fuerte. Le acaricia el pelo. La besa. El beso se va haciendo cada vez más intenso. Ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

**Raf: te quiero.**

**Sulfus: y yo. **

Ella le abraza con fuerza.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: siempre que estoy contigo estoy bien.**

**Sulfus: me gusta oír eso.**

**Raf: me gusta este sitio, ya te lo dije, me da paz y tranquilidad. Me hace sentir bien, viva, alejarse de la ciudad siempre es bueno.**

**Sulfus: yo me siento vivo cuando estoy contigo. **

Se besan. Mientras en el centro comercial.

**Urié: ¿Raf estará bien?**

**Miki: ella quiere que no nos preocupemos por ella.**

**Dulce: ya pero…**

**Miki: nada Dulce. Pasémoslo bien.**

En ese momento se encuentran con los demonios.

**Gas: ¿no está Raf con vosotras?**

**Dulce: se ha quedado estudiando.**

**Cabiria: uy que raro, ¿fin de semana y estudiando?**

**Urié: ya pero si ella quiere, que le vamos a hacer.**

**Miki: ¿y Sulfus no va con vosotros?**

**Kabalé: está enfermo o al menos eso parecía.**

**Gas: ¿porque no vamos de fiesta esta noche?**

**Dulce: ¿y dejar a Raf sola?**

**Kabalé: tranquila, avisarla por teléfono, nosotros ya lo hemos hecho con Sulfus.**

**Miki: y no sé porque a mí me da que esos dos están juntitos, y han hecho todo esto para que nos vayamos y les dejemos solos.**

**Kabalé: puede ser** (contesta un poco celosilla)

**Cabiria: ¿vamos a ir de fiesta o no? Dejemos ese tema y disfrutemos nosotros.**

**Urié: si dejémoslo, además Raf nunca estaría con un demonio.**

**Kabalé: y Sulfus con un ángel tampoco.**

**Dulce: entonces vámonos.**

No saben realmente lo mucho que se estaban equivocando. Pero deciden olvidar el tema y se van de fiesta. Mientras en algún punto de la ciudad…

**Raf: entonces se van de fiesta. ¿Ellas también?**

**Sulfus: ¿bien no? No sé de qué te quejas. ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿Ya te has cansado?**

**Raf: ¡qué dices! No lo que pasa es que me sorprende que todos juntos se vayan, sí que cambian las cosas, aquí íntimos amigos ya.**

**Sulfus: sí que es verdad. Siempre se han llevado tan mal.**

**Raf: si, una cosa somos nosotros y otra son ellos.**

**Sulfus: si porque tú y yo no sé, a lo mejor empezamos mal, pero ya ves ahora…, pero ellos si se tirarían de los pelos en cuanto se vieran, si no se pueden ni ver.**

**Raf: menos mal que gracias al veto no se matan entre ellos.**

**Sulfus: ¿será que estarán cambiando las cosas?**

**Raf: puede. No sé, pero puede ser que, como pasa en muchos deportes, hay jugadores de equipos muy rivales que después son muy amigos e incluso hay veces que tienen que jugar juntos.**

**Sulfus: si, no siempre tenemos que enfrentarnos, a lo mejor podemos ser buenos amigos, a veces habrá que unirse. ¿No se dice "si no puedes vencer al enemigo, únete a el"?**

**Raf: buena deducción. Sí que es verdad, pero eso es bueno, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí. Si es que de verdad, hay que ver para creer.**

**Raf: la verdad es que sí. Lo que son las cosas, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: míranos, al principio pensaba, ¿de todas voy y me enamoro de un ángel? Venga por favor.**

**Raf: ¿y ahora?**

**Sulfus: cada persona es diferente, y a veces puede que elijas lo que para los demás está mal pero para ti es perfecto, es lo que tú quieres y eso es lo que de verdad importa.**

**Raf: ¿y qué es lo que quieres tú?**

**Sulfus: a ti. ¿Y dónde voy a encontrar a alguien mejor que tú?**

Ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

**Raf: ay de verdad.**

**Sulfus: ¿y para ti?**

**Raf: pues creo que alguien que siempre vaya a estar ahí para lo bueno y lo malo, alguien que te ayude a levantarte si te caes, alguien que te sonría cuando estas mal, que te anime a seguir adelante, que sea sincero conmigo, amable, que me diga te quiero sin usar palabras, porque a veces creo que no hacen falta palabras, solo con miradas, gestos o cualquier cosa se puede decir te quiero.**

**Sulfus: ¿y alguien te ha demostrado eso?**

**Raf: si, y creo que tú lo sabes muy bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿y lo hace bien, porque si no yo le enseño?**

**Raf: tranquilo, te aseguro que lo hace muy bien.**

**Sulfus: entonces él es muy importante para ti, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿y te hace feliz?**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Sulfus: y…**

**Raf: calla.**

Ella se acerca y le besa. Su beso es precioso e intenso.

**Raf: ves eso es decir te quiero sin palabras.**

**Sulfus: creo que ya lo entiendo. ¿Así no?**

La besa de nuevo.

**Raf: ¿te han dicho tus amigos que cuando saldrían del centro comercial?**

**Sulfus: no pero si quieres vamos yendo para la escuela, es tarde, me dijeron que no les espere despierto pero nunca se sabe.**

**Raf: vale, pero quiero quedarme contigo hasta que vengan por lo menos o por lo menos haya noticias de que vienen.**

**Sulfus: ya contaba con eso, así es mejor porque yo era el que estaba como enfermo pero cuando vengan, la verdad estarán reventados y las chicas no pasaran por aquí, el único es Gas, con el que comparto habitación, que se quedara durmiendo cuando llegue a su cama.**

**Raf: si eso ya lo sé y mis amigas también les pasara lo mismo, pero bueno tengo la excusa perfecta.**

**Sulfus: vale pues entonces vamos.**

Se van a la escuela. Ambos entran en la habitación de Sulfus. Se sientan en su cama. La besa. Le acaricia el pelo, la abraza fuerte. Miran por la ventana y ven a sus amigos a lo lejos llegando.

**Sulfus: ya vienen, adiós Raf, mi ángel, nos vemos, corre no te pillen aquí. Te quiero.**

**Raf: y yo a ti. Adiós.**

Raf corre a toda prisa y por el camino se transforma en ángel de nuevo. Sulfus también vuelve a su forma demoniaca. Se meten cada uno en su cama y no hace falta hacérselo, se quedan dormidos. Cuando sus amigos vuelven, cada uno se va a su habitación y allí los encuentran por tanto cada uno se limita a meterse en su cama y a dormir.


	4. angel s friends declaracion de amor 4

Angel´s friends 4: ¿falsas ilusiones o malas intenciones?

_Esta es la cuarta parte de la fanfic declaración de amor. Como habréis comprobado no supe que título ponerle a la tres pero bueno no pasa absolutamente nada. Me alegro que os hayan gustado las partes anteriores._

Kabalé estaba molesta. Sabía que Raf le estaba quitando a Sulfus, y quería hacer todo lo posible por hacer que toda esta historia se acabara. Se habían acabado las suposiciones.

**Kabalé: se acabó, debo hacer algo ese ángel me lo está quitando. Debo hacer que Sulfus vea que esa historia no va a buen puerto. La Barbie va a desear no haberse metido en esto.**

Mientras Raf y las demás bajaban al comedor. Allí estaban los demonios.

**Raf: ¿Qué, os lo pasasteis bien ayer?**

**Urié: de lujo.**

**Kabalé: mejor que tú, seguro rubia.**

**Dulce: déjala en paz.**

**Sulfus: calmaos, ¿tan amigos que erais en el viaje y ahora os comportáis así?**

**Kabalé: solo lo hago porque me lo pides tú.**

Raf la mira, Kabalé está muy extraña. Terminan de desayunar. Salen del comedor. Kabalé se dirige a él. Le coge de la mano. Este se queda como sorprendido e intenta soltarse.

**Kabalé: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: si, ¿pero qué haces?**

**Kabalé: nada somos amigos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si pero los amigos no hacen este tipo de cosas que estás haciendo tu ahora mismo.**

**Kabalé: pero bueno es que tú y yo…, bueno ya sabes podríamos ser algo más.**

**Sulfus: ¿tú que, te has vuelto loca?**

**Kabalé: ahora sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero con el tiempo, conseguirás amarme.**

**Sulfus: nunca.**

Raf sabe que Sulfus no va a caer en chantajes de ese tipo. Kabalé intuye que Raf los está viendo por eso hace esas cosas. El sin embargo no sabe que ella les está viendo porque esta escondida.

**Kabalé: pero con el tiempo, sabes que nunca podrás amar a quien amas realmente.**

**Sulfus: tú nunca sabrás eso.**

**Kabalé: ¿ah no? Que yo sepa los ángeles y los demonios no pueden estar juntos.**

**Sulfus: no sé de qué me hablas.**

**Kabalé: claro que lo sabes. ¿No te suena Raf?**

**Sulfus: ella que tendrá que ver con esto.**

**Kabalé: mucho. Esa Barbie te está comiendo la cabeza con sus tonterías.**

**Sulfus: tú no sabes cómo es ella, así que no la juzgues, ¿me entiendes?**

Raf piensa que de momento todo está a salvo. Sulfus no ha picado, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Pero Kabalé necesita otra forma de hacer que Sulfus pase de Raf.

**Kabalé: podría crear algo, una poción para que él se enamore de mí, pero no funcionaria. O al menos que me preste más atención.**

Kabalé recurre a viejos trucos de pociones, para hacer que Sulfus esté atento con ella, o que incluso le llegue a gustar. Cualquier cosa que moleste a Raf. Que piense que Sulfus la ha estado engañando.

**Kabalé: podríamos bajar a la cafetería.**

**Gas: sí.**

**Sulfus: vale, necesito un café para espabilarme un poco.**

Kabalé sabe que es su momento. Encuentran a los ángeles, algo que beneficia a Kabalé.

**Kabalé: coge si quieres algo más yo te lo llevo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Además si no quiero nada más.**

**Kabalé: mira esta la Barbie. **(Dice señalando a Raf)

Sulfus mira a Raf, por eso Kabalé le arrebata la taza de la mano. Consigue echarle la gota.

**Sulfus: al final me la has quitado.**

Le da un sorbo. Entonces parece que mira a Kabalé. Ella parece satisfecha. Pero enseguida mira hacia atrás, a Raf, pero Kabalé le da una patada.

**Sulfus: ¿qué haces?**

**Kabalé: nada.**

Kabalé y Sulfus se miran. Se sonríen. Esto hace que Raf se empiece a mosquear. Terminan. Salen, Kabalé coge a Sulfus de la mano y lo lleva hasta el patio. Raf les sigue esta confundida. Piensa que él está cayendo en su juego y que le está gustando. Raf se esconde. Kabalé le acaricia el pelo.

**Kabalé: ¿y ahora piensas en ella?**

**Sulfus: ¿porque habría de pensar en ella?**

Raf está empezando a llorar. Mientras ve lo que más le fastidia, el la coge a ella de la cintura, lo que le hacía muchas veces a Raf. Cuando están a punto de besarse Raf sale de su escondite. En ese momento sulfus ve a Raf y descubre que todo es una trampa de Kabalé.

**Sulfus: ¡Raf!**

Raf se va corriendo. No quiere saber nada. Mientras Sulfus se enfada con Kabalé.

**Sulfus: tú te crees que soy tonto, ¿que no sé por qué haces esto?**

**Kabalé: no, pero…**

**Sulfus: ahora que, eres feliz destrozándole la vida a los demás ¿verdad? Yo pensaba que éramos amigos y estábamos para apoyarnos, pero no puedes pretender que si yo no te amo, no puedo hacer nada. El amor el cosa de dos, no solo de uno.**

**Kabalé: lo sé pero…**

**Sulfus: pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo. ¿Eres feliz porque he perdido a la única chica con la que me sentía bien, a la única que amo? No estas destrozándome solo a mí, la estas destrozando a ella también.**

Sulfus va en busca de Raf, la chica ha ido a aquel sitio maravilloso donde vivió muchas cosas, pero que ahora ya no eran más que recuerdos muy amargos.

**Raf: ¿Por qué me ha mentido? tanto decía que me quería y ahora nada. No puedo volver a confiar en él, no puedo. No me lo explico, pero si ayer me quería, ¿o realmente nunca me ha querido? ¿Estaría jugando conmigo? ¿Qué hago, que pienso? No sé qué hacer.**

De repente la ve, no es capaz de acercarse a ella, pero al final se decide.

**Sulfus: Raf, yo…**

**Raf: no sé qué haces aquí, ¿no tienes a tu novia esperándote?**

**Sulfus: sabes que no es verdad.**

**Raf: ¿ah no? Pues explícamelo. Mejor dicho no hace falta.**

**Sulfus: sabes que yo no la quiero.**

**Raf: ¿ah no? cualquiera lo diría. Dime ¿alguno de estos días por casualidad fuiste sincero conmigo?**

**Sulfus: todos.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí? ¿Entonces aquella noche en Grecia me lo hiciste porque me querías o simplemente solo querías echar un polvo?**

**Sulfus: sabes que fue sincero. Si lo hice fue porque te quiero. No lo hubiera hecho si no te quisiera.**

**Raf: ¿te tengo que creer? Venga va por favor no mientas.**

**Sulfus: ¿tú no te das cuenta que fue un engaño? Kabalé echó algo en la bebida, seguro.**

**Raf: claro la simple excusa patética. Vete por favor.**

**Sulfus: Raf…**

**Raf: vete por favor, quiero estar sola.**

**Sulfus: y yo no te voy a dejar. Escúchame por favor.**

**Raf: ¿y qué me dices de esos momentos que hemos pasado aquí?**

**Sulfus: han sido los mejores días de mi vida y quiero seguir viniendo aquí contigo.**

**Raf: será con tu novia, no la quieres tanto? Además es un demonio como tú, podéis amaros sin límites.**

**Sulfus: mira que eres cabezota, que no la quiero.**

**Raf: claro y le hacías lo mismo que me hacías a mí.**

**Sulfus: todo sabes que no. Que ella lo quiere es esto, que nos enfademos.**

**Raf: y que pero no cambia el hecho de que estabas con ella.**

**Sulfus: no era real. **

**Raf: te falto muy poco para besarla, y la tocabas mucho.**

**Sulfus: pues nada no me creas si no quieres, yo ya te lo he dicho.**

**Raf: ¿y todo lo que hablamos el otro día que? Necesito a alguien que sea sincero conmigo, que no me engañe.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, y estoy siendo sincero contigo.**

**Raf: seguro que sí. Puedes irte cuando quieras.**

**Sulfus: pues nada chica. Yo no sé qué más hacer ya para que me perdones.**

**Raf: entiéndelo, es que lo que has hecho no tiene nombre.**

Se acerca a ella, le pone la mano en los hombros.

**Sulfus: Raf, mi ángel, de verdad, todo ha sido un malentendido, Kabalé es muy celosa y no sé, se piensa cosas que no son.**

**Raf: ¿ahora la defiendes?**

**Sulfus: no la defiendo, solo digo la verdad. La conozco muy bien y sé de qué pie cojea, pero sabes que no puede pretender que yo le quiera solo porque ella este enamorada de mí. Yo tengo mi vida.**

**Raf: eso está claro.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora mismo?**

**Raf: no lo sé.**

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer por el rostro de Raf.

**Sulfus: no llores Raf. Tranquila.**

Las lágrimas de la chica son cada vez más intensas. El la abraza, le besa la cabeza.

**Sulfus: venga, no llores.**

La abraza con fuerza. Le seca las lágrimas.

**Sulfus: no quiero verte así.**

Le acaricia el pelo. Raf se relaja, deja de llorar.

**Raf: lo siento. **

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: perdóname tú a mí, he sido muy brusca contigo.**

**Sulfus: déjalo. No tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado.**

**Raf: sabes lo vi todo. Y al principio me convencí que era una trampa pero lo vi tan real que no se…**

**Sulfus: ya pero porque al principio me tentaba sin hechizo, entonces creo que se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba, así que decidió usar un hechizo o alguna de esas pociones que sabe hacer.**

**Raf: eso es un poco miserable, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿poco solo? Y encima te echaba la culpa de todo.**

**Raf: ¿a mí? ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: te tendrá envidia.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué me iba a tener envidia?**

**Sulfus: no sé, ¿por mí?**

**Raf: ¿por ti?**

**Sulfus: evidentemente todo esto lo ha montado porque solo piensa en ella.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué, porque yo estoy contigo y soy un ángel?**

**Sulfus: algo así.**

**Raf: en fin.**

**Sulfus: de verdad a veces a las mujeres no hay quien las entienda.**

**Raf: y a vosotros menos.**

**Sulfus: ay angelito, ¿pero qué haríamos sin vosotras?**

**Raf: ese el quid de la cuestión, pero nosotras tampoco seriamos nada sin un hombre a nuestro lado tampoco.**

**Sulfus: esa es una gran verdad.**

**Raf: cada uno ha de encontrar a quien mejor sea para él.**

**Sulfus: exactamente, pero es lo que ella no entiende.**

**Raf: pero de verdad no le demos importancia a esas tonterías, sí que es cierto que el amor hace hacer locuras, pero bueno es normal ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí que es verdad.**

**Raf: estoy segura de que ella encontrara a quien le quiera, digo yo.**

**Sulfus: a ver si va a seguir obsesionada conmigo toda su vida.**

**Raf: es capaz.**

**Sulfus: mucho, pues que le quede claro que conmigo no cuente.**

**Raf: sabes, también pensé que me había hecho falsas ilusiones.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Raf: porque tú mismo sabes que hemos pasado muchas cosas totalmente increíbles y que así tan de repente pasara eso…**

**Sulfus: solo eran malas intenciones de alguien sufre despecho, aunque yo ni siquiera sabía nada. A ver me lo imaginaba por cómo me miraba y por muchas cosas pero no que cayera tan bajo.**

**Raf: de verdad, increíble, yo desde luego que no entiendo nada.**

**Sulfus: creo que es algo que no debe preocuparnos por nada.**

**Raf: solo hay que preocuparnos por lo que nos importa.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué es?**

**Raf: pues que nuestra relación ha pasado por un bache muy tonto que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, así que pienso que eso nos ha hecho darnos cuenta que lo que nos une es cada vez más fuerte.**

**Sulfus: creo que tienes razón. ¿Te han dicho que eres especial?**

**Raf: ¿porque?**

**Sulfus: porque tú me enseñaste a comprender el amor y a saber que se puede decir te quiero sin palabras, que el amor no entienda de clases y que cualquier gesto sirva más que las palabras.**

**Raf: eres un cielo.**

**Sulfus: me considero afortunado.**

**Raf: ¿sí?**

**Sulfus: porque tengo todo cuanto necesito.**

**Raf: ¿y que es lo que te hace feliz?**

**Sulfus: saber que todo está bien entre nosotros y a partir de ahora todo va a ir mejor.**

Se miran y sonríen. Él se acerca a ella, le abraza, roza su cara y su pelo. La besa.

**Sulfus: creo que no hacen falta las palabras para decirte lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: no, desde luego que no.**

Sus labios se vuelven a unir. Esta vez el beso es más largo e intenso.

**Sulfus: ¿nos vamos?**

**Raf: sí.**

Llegan a la escuela, entran a la cafetería y allí ven para su sorpresa a Kabalé.

**Kabalé: Sulfus lo siento.**

**Raf: ¿os dejo que habléis a solas?**

**Kabalé: puedes quedarte.**

**Sulfus: nunca pensé que te escucharía pedir perdón.**

**Kabalé: es lo justo y creo que debo hacerlo, puede que haya estado celosa y es verdad, yo reconozco Sulfus que me gustas, pero sé que no debo pensar en mí. He sido egoísta. Y por eso es deber pedir perdón.**

**Sulfus: menos mal que lo reconoces.**

**Kabalé: ah y perdón a ti Raf, perdona por lo de Barbie y perdona por intentar alejarte de Sulfus.**

**Raf: gracias, pero de verdad olvídalo. Todos cometemos errores ¿no?**

**Kabalé: si pero hay errores que se pagan muy caros.**

**Raf: por amor se hacen locuras de vez en cuando, esta no ha sido una broma que digamos de buen gusto.**

**Sulfus: es cierto.**

**Kabalé: sé que será raro mirarte a los ojos a partir de ahora, que nunca volveré a ser tu amiga.**

**Sulfus: no digas eso, seguiremos siendo amigos. Además los demonios nunca se arrepentían de lo que hacían, ¿o no te acuerdas?**

**Kabalé: pero esto ha sido muy grave.**

**Sulfus: si lo sé.**

**Raf: chicos ya está, todo volverá a ser como antes.**

**Kabalé: para ti es fácil decirlo, eres un ángel.**

**Sulfus: no es más fácil por ser un ángel, no siempre encontramos las palabras adecuadas para estas cosas.**

**Kabalé: bueno como ya está todo aclarado, yo me voy.**

Kabalé se va. Raf y Sulfus se quedan en la cafetería.

**Raf: ha sido muy noble por su parte lo que ha dicho.**

**Sulfus: nunca pensé que oiría salir de su boca lo que ha dicho.**

**Raf: bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Raf: menos mal que esta historia de la amante despechada ha terminado.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

**Raf: ¿oye es tarde no?**

**Sulfus: un poco sí. Vámonos.**

Salen de la cafetería. Se nota el cansancio es su cuerpo.

**Sulfus: cielo, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy intenso, han pasado tantas cosas.**

**Sulfus: sí que es verdad.**

**Raf: ¿ayer, te dijeron algo tus amigos cuando llegaron?**

**Sulfus: si cuando llegaron yo ya estaba durmiendo. No hizo falta ni fingir.**

**Raf: ya ves, a mí me paso lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: bueno es que ayer vinimos muy tarde.**

**Raf: y que estaríamos haciendo para llegar tan tarde.**

**Sulfus: tu estudiar en la biblioteca, jajaja.**

**Raf: y tú estabas enfermo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que se supone que estudiabas en la biblioteca? ¿Anatomía? Jajaja.**

**Raf: eso fue en las islas griegas, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ay por favor que tontos somos.**

**Raf: ya ves. Lo que hace el amor.**

**Sulfus: de verdad.**

**Raf: bueno creo que toca despedirse por hoy.**

**Sulfus: me parece que sí. Pero mira que me cuesta.**

**Raf: ya ves y si no el primer día acabamos durmiendo en la azotea. Y otro día hicimos una llamada lección de anatomía, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ven aquí.**

Se abrazan, se besan.

**Raf: buenas noches. **

**Sulfus: duerme bien.**

**Raf: sueña con los angelitos, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: esa es buena, eh. Descuida que sí que voy a hacerlo y además con uno en particular.**

**Raf: descansa.**

**Sulfus: descuida que lo hare.**

Se dan un último beso y cada uno vuela hasta su habitación. Había sido un día muy duro, por una tontería, la relación de Raf y Sulfus había hecho pender de un hilo, pero todo había sido un malentendido que sirvió para unirles más todavía.


	5. angel s friends declaracion de amor 5

Angel´s friends: parte 5

_Esta es la 5ª parte de una historia que un día escribí por diversión, y porque bueno nos gusta imaginarnos cosas a través de imágenes, de gestos, y un día dices oye es que podía pasar esto. La primera parte la verdad que la escribí en las notas de mi móvil y un día me dije voy a pasarla al ordenador y porque no mandarla y compartirla con todos vosotros. El éxito ayuda a escribir y por tanto lo que al principio pensé que se quedaría en la primera parte, ya va por la 5ª entrega._

Raf: querido diario, ayer lo pasé muy mal. Gracias a las malas intenciones de una hábil diabla, que no podía ser otra que Kabalé, mi relación con Sulfus pudo volverse un recuerdo bastante amargo. Al principio parecía que él no picaba el anzuelo, pero ella al percatarse uso algún truquillo sucio para hacer que él se interesara por ella. Creo que lo consiguió pero yo conseguí que Sulfus no la besara. Me fui a aquel lugar que significó tanto para mí, allí había pasado mis mejores momentos con Sulfus. Yo me sentía fatal. El vino hasta allí. Yo me porté muy mal con él, pero, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? , hasta que no supe que era un engaño… Él quería hacerme entender que todo era mentira, pero no conseguía que yo escuchara. Me fui agotando, mis lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. El me abrazó, yo me relajé entre sus brazos y me di cuenta que él no tenía nada que ver. Me sentía muy mal, el sin embargo me demostró lo que es decir te quiero sin palabras. Cuando volvimos a la escuela, en la cafetería, estaba ella, estaba avergonzada y se disculpó con nosotros, algo extraño para un diablo. Lo positivo de todo esto fue que nos dimos cuenta de que esto nos unió todavía más.

Miki: ¿Raf vamos?

Raf: sí.

Dulce: ¿oye no os parece que Kabalé estaba muy rara?

Urié: si, parecía que intentaba algo con Sulfus.

Raf: si, pero él no la quiere.

Dulce: si, es verdad, él estaba muy molesto.

Miki: esa diabla es muy egoísta.

Raf: se piensa que él la va a querer solo porque ella este enamorada de él. Oye pero porque hablamos de la vida privada de los diablos. Ellos sabrán lo que hacen.

Dulce: si, es verdad. Pero no me negaras que él está raro últimamente, parece como si estuviera enamorado de alguien.

Raf: si, es posible, pero es normal, a todos nos pasa ¿no?

Urié: ¿ah sí? ¿Y quién es el eh Raf?

Raf: nadie, solo digo que todos nos enamoramos alguna vez.

Miki: pero, por esa sonrisa, diría que tu corazón piensa en alguien.

Raf: ¿no puedo estar feliz?

Dulce: no nos engañas, alguien te gusta.

Entran a clase. Raf tiene una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Está pensando en él, pero sabe que debe centrarse. Mientras en la clase de los demonios.

Cabiria: ¿y esa sonrisa?

Gas: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Sulfus: dejarme en paz.

Kabalé: sabes que a mí ya no me engañas.

Cabiria: ¿es que tú lo sabes?

Gas: ¿eso, y porque ibas a saberlo tú?

Kabalé: por muchas cosas. Pero eso no es lo importante. Eso que lo diga el, si quiere.

Sulfus: mira me da igual lo que penséis.

Él sabe que es difícil ocultarlo porque Kabalé lo sabe pero bueno él es orgulloso de su vida privada y encima en la clase de los demonios. Sabe que el mundo se le caería encima si allí dijera algo. Cuando terminan las clases los ángeles vuelven a tontear con Raf.

Dulce: venga dimos como se llama.

Miki: si venga no te hagas de rogar.

Raf: pero chicas sino hay nadie.

Urié: si seguro, esa sonrisa no es normal.

Raf: dejarme en paz.

De repente se encuentran con los demonios. Raf y Sulfus no pueden evitar mirarse.

Kabalé: ¿y esa mirada?

Sulfus: ¿perdón?

Cabiria: no mientas.

Sulfus: pero…

Gas: pero nada. Te has delatado tu solo.

Raf: ¿que se delata de qué?

Kabalé: ¿pero Raf, no te has dado cuenta?

Sulfus: ¿pero es que yo he hecho algo?

Raf: no sé.

Miki: ah ya lo pillo.

Dulce: ¿Qué?

Urié: a ver ven que te lo explique.

Dulce se acerca a Urié y esta se lo cuenta todo.

Urié: ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Dulce: si, vale. Pero eso era algo que ya sabíamos ¿no?, desde el viaje a Grecia.

Kabalé: ¿ya lo pillas no?

Sulfus: de verdad que no entiendo nada.

Raf: no ni yo. ¿Y porque estamos aquí parados? Creo que llevamos tiempo sin preocuparnos de los humanos.

Sulfus: si, es verdad pero si no hemos tenido que intervenir es que todo les va bien.

Raf: si entonces, ¿nos preocupamos?

Miki: los profesores siempre han dicho que no los perdamos de vista pero que si no es necesario.

Cabiria: ¿Por qué decías lo de los humanos Raf? ¿Por qué querías quedarte a solas con él? Como es tu demonio adversario.

Raf: no, simplemente que no se me parecía que los teníamos muy abandonados.

Kabalé: pero ya has oído a tus amigas, no pasa nada si no hay un problema grave.

Raf: claro.

Raf y Sulfus se quedan al final de sus amigos.

Sulfus: ¿Qué te pasa?

Raf: no sé, me he puesto demasiado nerviosa.

Sulfus: no te preocupes. Nos pasa a todos ¿no?

Raf: si supongo que sí.

Kabalé: ves lo que yo decía.

Urié: anda que… no darnos cuenta antes.

Dulce: míralos que monos.

Se dan cuenta que les están mirando. Se cortan mucho.

Raf: oye que esto no es lo que parece.

Cabiria: claro seguro.

Sulfus: no podemos hablar ¿no?

Urié: claro, por eso os estabais tocando.

Raf: pero de verdad que no es lo que parece.

Gas: dejad las excusas.

Kabalé: venga Sulfus, ya sabes que yo lo sé todo.

Sulfus: bueno si es verdad.

Salen al patio.

Kabalé: oye chicos, es mejor aclarar toda historia. Sabemos que cuando fuimos a Grecia saltó la chispa entre vosotros, o quizá antes pero lo sabemos todo.

Miki: sabemos que todas esas miradas, y bueno, en fin que ha habido muchos indicios de que a veces queráis estar solos.

Dulce: que lo sepamos no significa que hagáis como si nada, simplemente que si no queréis demostrarlo delante de nosotros lo entendemos, pero que no tenéis que mentir cuando queráis estar juntos.

Cabiria: sabemos que es un poco fuerte que un ángel y un demonio se enamoren, pero sabemos que ante los designios del amor no se puede hacer nada.

Urié: podéis estar seguros que esto se queda entre nosotros, nadie se va a enterar.

Gas: aunque seamos demonios y que no cumplimos nuestras promesas pero te juro que esto se queda aquí, esto os afecta a los dos y sois nuestros amigos así que no vamos a poner en peligro lo que hay entre vosotros.

Raf: es muy noble por tu parte.

Sulfus: espero que lo que decís sea verdad porque como esto salga de aquí os podéis olvidar de mí para el resto de vuestra vida.

Cabiria: te lo juro es el primer secreto que voy a guardar en mi vida, pero bueno que no os preocupéis.

Raf: no sé si me puedo fiar de un demonio, pero… bueno sois amigos de Sulfus, ¿no?

Dulce: ¿pero de nosotras sí que te fías no?

Raf: si dulce, pero es que una cosa son los ángeles y otra los demonios.

Kabalé: es normal que desconfíes de nosotros, pero si confías en Sulfus o si tanto lo quieres como dices, confía en nosotros.

Raf: está bien.

Sulfus: vale, entonces si todo está claro, ¿oye Raf nos vamos?

Raf: sí.

Raf y Sulfus se van. Mientras sus amigos se quedan allí.

Miki: ¿porque nos lo ocultarían?

Kabalé: está claro que Raf no confía en nosotros, por eso no quería que lo supiéramos.

Cabiria: pero es normal somos demonios, pero esto es importante. Es vital no contar nada.

Dulce: eso está claro.

En algún otro sitio.

Raf: ¿estás seguro que no van a contar nada?

Sulfus: es difícil para los demonios pero tranquila, por su bien estas que lo dicen. Si son nuestros amigos no lo harán.

Raf: ¿de verdad?

Sulfus: ¿confías en mí?

Raf: sí.

Sulfus: ¿pues entonces de que te quejas?

Raf: pero es que me parece raro.

Sulfus: tranquila que no dicen nada. Cielo tranquila, de verdad.

Raf: vale.

Sulfus: ¡Raf, relájate por dios!

Raf: ¿y qué quieres que haga? Son demonios.

Sulfus: ¿y yo que? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Mira Raf estas dudas ahora no.

Raf: si no dudo de ti.

Sulfus: pensaba que lo que pasó ayer nos iba a unir más, y lo único que está pasando es que estas muy distante, desde que nos hemos enterado que lo saben.

Raf: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Sulfus: ¿crees que nos perjudicarían? Raf, por favor…

Raf: no pero…

Sulfus: puedes estar segura de que no va a pasar nada.

Raf: está bien. Perdóname por favor, no quiero que pienses que de repente dudo de ti. Todavía afloraban en mí los malos recuerdos de ayer.

Sulfus: no te preocupes. Déjalo va.

Ella se apoya en él. Él le la abraza. Ella suelta alguna lagrima.

Raf: lo siento, no quiero que me veas llorar.

Sulfus: no digas tonterías. Tranquila.

Él la mira a los ojos, le seca las pocas lágrimas que aun caen de los ojos de la chica, le besa la frente, ella cierra los ojos, él la acerca un poco más y va bajando hasta que sus labios se unen. La besa dulcemente, le acaricia el pelo.

Sulfus: ¿estas mejor ahora?

Raf: sabes que sí.

Sulfus: me alegro.

La vuelve a besar. Esta vez el beso es mucho más largo.

Sulfus: cielo todo va a salir bien, ¿vale?

Raf: si, eso espero.

Sulfus: ya verás como sí. Te prometo que nadie te va a hacer daño.

Raf: gracias.

Sulfus: no tienes por qué dármelas. Sabes que lo hago porque me importas y quiero que estés bien, ¿vale?

Raf: sí.

Le vuelve a abrazar y a besar con fuerza. Al rato ven a sus amigos acercarse. Se separan.

Urié: ¿estáis bien?

Raf: sí.

Sulfus: ¿y eso que estáis aquí?

Kabalé: bueno digamos que pensamos en dar una vuelta y os hemos encontrado aquí.

Gas: si, no sabíamos dónde estabais pero suponíamos que querríais estar solos ¿no?

Sulfus: algo así.

Miki: ¿venís u os quedáis?

Raf: no sé lo que tú quieras. (Mirando a Sulfus)

Sulfus: no sé, creo que yo me quedaría un rato más ¿no?

Cabiria: vale pues vamos. Que lo paséis bien.

Sus amigos se van. Ellos se vuelven a quedar solos.

Sulfus: oye en vez de quedarnos aquí, ¿porque no vamos a otro sitio?

Raf: vale, donde quieras.

Se van a la azotea. Arkam y Tempel no están en la escuela, deben dar cuenta a las altas y bajas esferas del viaje.

Raf: ¿tú crees que aquí estaremos bien?

Sulfus: sí. Es que en el parque, están también ellos y no se me corta mucho estar allí, tú ya sabes, delante de ellos.

Raf: si es verdad, tampoco somos un espectáculo público. Esas cosas son nuestras, son cosas que solo pasan entre tú y yo, es nuestra intimidad.

Sulfus: si es cierto. Siempre he sido celoso de mi intimidad.

Raf: si pero en privado, que tela tienes nene.

Sulfus: ¿ah sí? Oye Raf que te he dicho muchas veces que la tentación es muy mala.

Raf: no hables de tentación.

Sulfus: te olvidas de algo, soy un demonio y mi misión es tentar.

Raf: ya jajaja.

Sulfus: ah que encima te ríes.

Él se acerca a ella por la espalda y la abraza. Ella se ríe e intenta soltarse.

Raf: ah jajaja, para por favor.

Sulfus: sabes que no. Cuanto más lo digas va a ser peor.

Raf: no, jajaja. Menudo subidón que tienes hoy ¿no?

Sulfus: no me tientes.

Le da la vuelta y la pone mirando hacia él, haciendo que sus labios se toquen. Se besan.

Raf: eres increíble.

Sulfus: no lo creo pero tu… increíble es poco.

Raf: tú que me ves con buenos ojos.

Sulfus: que va, cualquiera que estuviera contigo lo diría.

Raf: que va.

Sulfus: pues lo digo yo.

Raf: que tonto te pones a veces, pero como me gusta.

Sulfus: ¿te gusta eh?

La vuelve a besar más intensamente. Se sientan en la barandilla.

Sulfus: sabes creo que cuando más lejos estoy de ti, más te necesito.

Raf: pero si siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que empezamos.

Sulfus: si pero me refiero a lo de ayer. Creo que cuando pensaba que te había perdido más te quería.

Raf: creo que a todos nos pasa. No sabemos valorar lo que tenemos y cuando lo perdemos nos damos cuenta de que es lo que más deseamos.

Sulfus: por eso creo que por muy poco que me separe de ti te echo de menos.

Raf: si y a mí también me pasa. Las noches no son lo mismo desde aquella noche.

Sulfus: lo sé.

Raf: sabes, me gusta estar contigo. Me haces sentir bien.

Sulfus: si no te gustara no estarías aquí.

Raf: eso es verdad. Y si no te quisiera tampoco.

Sulfus: sí.

Raf: gracias por haber estado en los buenos y los malos momentos.

Sulfus: esos malos momentos nos afectaban a los dos. Pero que sepan que cuando lo estés pasando mal, yo siempre estaré ahí. Nunca vas a estar sola mi ángel. Yo nunca te voy a dejar.

Raf: eres muy amable.

Sulfus: ¿cualquier amigo de verdad lo haría, verdad?

Raf: sí. Los amigos de verdad son aquellos que siempre están ahí para lo bueno y lo malo.

Sulfus: ¿y me consideras de ese tipo?

Raf: tú eres mucho más que eso.

Sulfus: ¿y qué clase de persona soy?

Raf: eres esa persona que te llega mucho más dentro que un simple amigo, esa persona que con una simple mirada, un simple contacto te impacta, esa flecha que se te clava en el corazón y sientes que todo te da vueltas, las mariposas revolotean por tu estómago, y piensas me estoy enamorando.

Sulfus: y que mona ella. Si no te merezco. Yo que a veces o muchas me he portado fatal contigo y tú solo eras una chica llena de vida, amable, toda bondad, todo lo que me faltaba a mí.

Raf: ¿y crees que has conseguido eso que te faltaba?

Sulfus: antes de conocerte era una persona demasiado fría, prepotente, creía que era el mejor, pero de repente apareciste y mi vida cambió. Cuando rompimos el veto supe que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Desde ese día me miraba al espejo y no me reconocía, sabía que estaba cambiando y supongo que para bien.

Raf: ¿crees que fue fácil cambiar?

Sulfus: no lo sé, pasó muy deprisa, me fui haciendo a la idea de que estaba sucediendo.

Raf: ¿eras más feliz antes o ahora?

Sulfus: ahora. Me di cuenta que me estaba perdiendo muchas cosas. Lo que yo era en el pasado no me dejaba ver la luz, ahora pienso en la clase de demonio frio, prepotente e idiota que era y me odio.

Raf: me alegro de que hayas conseguido reaccionar a tiempo.

Sulfus: pero si el que se alegra profundamente soy yo. Tú me hiciste reaccionar a tiempo.

Raf: pero si yo no he hecho nada.

Sulfus: tú has hecho muchas cosas, o mejor tú lo has hecho todo.

Raf: anda ven aquí.

Ella le acaricia el pelo y le besa. Entran a la escuela y en el pasillo se encuentran con los demás.

Miki: ¿Raf, has llorado?

Raf: no.

Sulfus: bueno algo sí, pero que son cosas nuestras.

Urié: ¿Qué le has hecho?

Sulfus: nada, simplemente hablando de nuestras cosas.

Raf: he llorado de felicidad, que no es lo mismo.

Miki: en ese caso.

Cabiria: ay de verdad, para que servirá la sensiblería.

Sulfus: no te metas con ella.

Cabiria: perdona, no quería ofenderla.

Raf: tranquila si no me ofendes.

Kabalé: bueno olvidemos, haya llorado o no nos da igual.

Sulfus: no tengas en cuenta las tonterías de mis amigas.

Raf: si ni me enterado casi.

Sulfus: mira mejor.

Cabiria: eso tu defiende a tu novia.

Sulfus: estáis fatal.

Raf: ¿y tú qué? No les provoques que la tentación es muy mala.

Gas: hazle caso.

Sulfus: pero si le hago más caso a ella que a ti.

Gas: ya lo sé.

Sulfus: ¿entonces para que hablas?

Raf: eh chicos, dejarlo ya, que os vais a sacar los ojos.

Gas: eso hazle caso.

Sulfus: que te calles.

Raf: eh va venga tranquilizaos.

Sulfus: tranquila mi ángel si lo hacemos de coña.

Gas: si es verdad.

Raf: de verdad, dais dolor de cabeza.

Sulfus: tranquila.

Raf: porque me lo pides tú.

Se quedan detrás. Se miran, se ríen, se besan.

Gas: iros a un motel.

Sulfus: o mejor dicho no mires. ¿Qué te importa a ti?

Raf: jajaja, pero en serio córtate.

Sulfus: ¿Por qué?

Raf: porque aquí no es el momento.

Sulfus: vale tienes razón. Pero sabes que te quiero.

Raf: ¿ya, pero no hemos hablado de intimidad antes?

Sulfus: si, lo siento, no lo he podido evitar.

Raf: tranquilo.

Entran a la cafetería. Se sientan como siempre.

Urié: bueno creo que hoy ha sido un día muy duro.

Miki: se han descubierto cosas o mejor dicho se han confirmado.

Gas: si, es increíble pero cierto.

Dulce: es todo tan bonito.

Cabiria: uf a mí lo bonito,…

Kabalé: en fin.

Raf: el amor tiene que ser dulce, ¿no?

Sulfus: digo yo que sí.

Urié: es lo bonito del asunto, ¿no?

Miki: una relación si amor no es nada.

Raf: si, pero no solo en las relaciones sentimentales, si no en la amistad.

Sulfus: sí. El amor tiene muchas caras.

Gas: me sorprende que hables tú de eso.

Sulfus: Las personas cambian, ¿no?

Cabiria: lo que has cambiado tú, mejor dicho.

Sulfus: si es verdad.

Raf: bueno chicos, creo que es hora de levantar el vuelo.

Dulce: si, es verdad.

Cabiria: ¿ya os queréis ir? O mejor dicho nos tenemos que ir ¿no?

Gas: alguien se quiere despedir a lo grande, ¿no?

Kabalé: o quedarse un rato más.

Miki: dejaros de payasadas.

Urié: si, por dios que más os da que quieran estar un rato más juntos.

Dulce: buenas noches.

Se van todos y ellos se quedan. Sus manos se tocan, juegan, se entrelazan.

Raf: te voy a echar tanto de menos esta noche.

Sulfus: si y yo a ti.

Ella está sentada en la mesa y él está de pie enfrente de ella. Raf pone las manos en el pecho de él. Y Sulfus pone sus manos en la cintura de ella. Raf se pega más a él rodeando su cuello con sus manos. Pone su mano en la nuca de Sulfus y cierra los ojos. Le besa.

Sulfus: mi ángel, vámonos no sea que venga alguien.

Raf: ¿y quién va a venir? Es tarde.

Sulfus: no sé pero los profesores no han venido todavía, y siempre comprueba que ningún estudiante este en ningún ala de la escuela indebida.

Raf: ok.

Salen de la cafetería. Se dan un último beso antes de irse. Saben que no quieren irse pero saben que lo tienen que hacer. Así que cada uno se va a su habitación, a soñar con los recuerdos de otro maravilloso día.


	6. angel s friends declaracion de amor 6

Angel´s friends parte 6:

_Bueno madre mía, estoy flipando con la acogida de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido. Como diría aquella canción de Queen, "show must go on" (el espectáculo debe continuar), esta historia deberá continuar, ¿no?_

**Raf: querido diario, no sabría cómo empezar, ¿ah que como es Sulfus? Es un chico increíble con el que he vivido cosas impresionantes. Es como una canción que no se te va de la cabeza, aquellas canciones que son parte de ti y que las escucharías una y otra vez. Yo tengo varias. Podrian ser, entre otras "Don't wanna miss a thing" (Aerosmith), cuyo estribillo dice algo así: Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I Don't want to miss a thing (No quiero cerrar mis ojos , no quiero quedarme dormido , porque te extrañaría nena , y no quiero perderme nada, porque hasta cuando sueño contigo ni el más dulce sueño se compara contigo, todavía te extrañaría nena , y no quiero perderme nada) o "incomplete"(backstreet boys): I tried to go on like I never knew you, I'm awake but my world is half asleep, I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete (Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido , ****rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto****, ****pero sin tí...todo lo que voy a estar es... Incompleto. O "fall for you" (secondhand serenade): Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, Over again, Don't make me change my mind, Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, Because a girl like you is impossible to find, Your impossible to find (porque esta noche sera la noche en la que caere por ti , una y otra vez , no me hagas cambiar de parecer o no vivire para contarlo , te juro que es verdad , porque una chica como tú es imposible encontrar , eres imposible de encontrar) esta última me mata. Es preciosa. El ****es**** todo esto y mucho más. Es un chico que fue algo difícil pero que por amor consiguió cambiar para bien, algo que admiro profundamente de él y que le convierte que un chico muy especial.**

Raf esta absorta en sus pensamientos. Se le olvida la noción del tiempo como cuando está con él. Se consigue espabilar y bajar al comedor.

**Sulfus: Raf por fin, ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?**

**Raf: me gusta escribir en el diario y me distraigo mucho.**

**Sulfus: ya, me imagino.**

Desayunan. Cada uno va a clase.

**Profesor Arkam: hoy tenéis que cuidar de vuestros humanos. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que debéis observarles.**

**Profesora Tempel: hay que volver a tentar a los humanos.**

**Sulfus: pero si no tienen que sepamos ningún problema.**

**Profesora Tempel: pero pueden tenerlos, solo tenéis que ver como están y si necesitan ayuda actuar.**

**Gas: ¿y si no les pasa nada?**

**Profesora tempel: pues no hagáis nada. Y ahora fuera.**

Fuera, en el patio se encuentran todos. Están confusos.

**Raf: yo desde luego que no entiendo nada. Si les pasara algo los profesores nos avisarían, ¿no creéis?**

**Sulfus: Raf, mi ángel, no lo pienses, no quieren dar clase hoy, o yo que sé que les pasa.**

**Kabalé: si, ¿para que van a querer que les observemos si no está pasando nada?**

**Sulfus: mira nosotros vamos, si pasa algo y si no que cada uno haga lo que quiera.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Cabiria: oye vosotros tenéis la primera parte asegurada.**

**Sulfus: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Gas: pues hombre a que Raf es tu rival, así que si no pasa nada…**

**Miki: si es cierto.**

**Dulce: ¿vamos?**

Se va cada uno a cuidar de su humano. Raf y Sulfus evidentemente comparten el mismo humano.

**Sulfus: oye Raf, no ha pasado nada con Andy desde que empezamos lo que tú ya sabes, por tanto, entiende que soy un demonio y que tengo que tentar al humano.**

**Raf: lo sé, es tu trabajo, ¿no? Pero una cosa es el trabajo y otra la vida personal, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: me alegro que lo entiendas, aquí es donde saldrán nuestras diferencias, pero no dejemos que esto nos afecte como pareja.**

**Raf: tranquilo, relájate, lo entiendo, mira me conformo con que hagas mucho daño al humano, y evidentemente quiero que sepas que no te voy a poner las cosas fáciles.**

**Sulfus: lo suponía.**

Van a casa de Andy. Todo parece tranquilo.

**Sulfus: oye no está haciendo nada.**

**Raf: que impaciente eres. Espera un poco.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué espere? ¿Para qué quiero perder el tiempo aquí?**

**Raf: ¿y qué es lo que quieres hacer?**

**Sulfus: pues no sé, ¿estar con mi novia? ¿Acaso no te parece suficiente motivo?**

**Raf: es que yo a tu novia no la veo por ninguna parte.**

**Sulfus: es que ella ahora digamos es como si no lo fuera, somos rivales.**

**Raf: entonces vete a buscarla, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: no porque ella está aquí y tendría que dejar de ser mi rival.**

Pasa un tiempo pero no pasa nada.

**Sulfus: ¿nos vamos cielo?**

**Raf: sí.**

Salen de la casa del humano y se van a su sitio secreto.

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué nos mandaran que les vigilemos si no están haciendo nada?**

**Raf: y yo lo voy a saber.**

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora que eres mi rival o mi novia?**

**Raf: creo que la segunda opción es la más convincente.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: creo que los profesores están perdiendo facultades.**

**Sulfus: ¿a qué si?**

**Raf: por la tontería, hace una hora podríamos haber estado aquí.**

**Sulfus: pero si tu no querías irte.**

**Raf: y me arrepiento.**

**Sulfus: ¿nuestros amigos habrán tenido más suerte?**

**Raf: no lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿te pasa algo?**

**Raf: no. ¿Qué me va a pasar?**

**Sulfus: ah no sé, como mirabas hacia abajo y tu cara tenía una expresión un poco triste.**

**Raf: ah no, que va, estaría pensando en mis cosas.**

**Sulfus: bueno entonces en ese caso, ¿pero no te pasa nada no? Sabes que puedes contármelo.**

**Raf: tranquilo, no pasa nada.**

Él se acerca a ella, la abraza. Ella se siente como si estuviera en el séptimo cielo. Se nota que es un chico pasional, que la quiere como si cada día fuera el último, que vive pensando en ese momento y que lo demás ya vendrá (carpe diem). La besa y ella se pierde con ese beso. Nada le importa. Parece que el mundo se haya parado. Solo están ellos. Nada existe.

**Raf: ¿siempre eres así de pasional?**

**Sulfus: solo con quien me importa de verdad.**

**Raf: ¿y con tus amigos?**

**Sulfus: es muy diferente. Es otro tipo de amor.**

**Raf: cualquiera diría que fueras así.**

**Sulfus: porque tardé en descubrir lo que era el amor. Te lo dije yo era muy diferente.**

**Raf: tranquilo, yo también lo sufrí.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Pero afortunadamente llegaste para cambiar eso. Pero al principio estaba asimilando lo que me estaba pasando.**

**Raf: ya y yo.**

**Sulfus: pero tú siempre fuiste amable conmigo.**

**Raf: es mi naturaleza, soy un ángel. Yo entiendo que tú fueras un poco mezquino conmigo al principio.**

**Sulfus: ya y lo siento.**

**Raf: pero que quieres eres un diablo.**

**Sulfus: si lo sé, pero me molesta haberte hecho daño al principio.**

**Raf: ¿pero qué daño? Solo eran las típicas peleas entre un ángel y un demonio.**

**Sulfus: si pero…**

**Raf: pero nada. Ya está, no te preocupes, cada uno es como es y la verdad es que eres un demonio y por casualidad nos tocó compartir el mismo humano.**

**Sulfus: pero me tocó contigo. ¿Acaso eso no es importante?**

**Raf: claro. Afortunadamente cuando estás conmigo no te comportas como un demonio.**

**Sulfus: eso es porque cuando estoy contigo se me olvida. Sé que estamos en forma inmortal y noto que tengo cuernos, pero no sé, no lo pienso. Y que conste que los cuernos son de siempre no me los han puesto jajaja.**

**Raf: si pues el otro día pensé que me los estabas poniendo a mí.**

**Sulfus: lo siento de verdad, mi ángel.**

**Raf: ¿no te he dicho que no hace falta que te disculpes?**

**Sulfus: si pero me siento obligado.**

**Raf: pero no te sientas así. ¿Y además porque íbamos a recordar esto? Fue una tontería, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, ¿pero y si llega a ser más grave? Yo de verdad pensaba que no volvías conmigo después de aquello.**

**Raf: estaba dolida por toda la situación que se había creado. Pero gracias a ti descubrí que era mentira. No te molestes con eso más.**

**Sulfus: si es que de verdad no te merezco.**

**Raf: que va no digas tonterías.**

**Sulfus: pero es verdad, eres demasiado dulce y…**

**Raf: calla tonto.**

Le pone el dedo en señal de que se calle. No quiere escuchar tonterías. Ella sabe que le atormenta mucho aquella situación pero quiere hacerle entender que se olvide, ¿acaso no está con ella? ¿Acaso ella no le perdonó? Ella le mira como diciendo "ya está cielo no lo pienses más"

**Raf: cielo, no pienses en cosas que no tienen sentido.**

**Sulfus: creo que ya he dejado de pensar en eso.**

**Raf: me alegro.**

Le abraza y ella le mira, le sonríe y mira hacia abajo mordiéndose el labio.

**Sulfus: Raf haz el favor de no hacer eso.**

**Raf: ¿pero que estoy haciendo?**

**Sulfus: es que si te muerdes el labio así puedo hacer una locura.**

**Raf: pero es que no lo puedo evitar.**

**Sulfus: pero no lo hagas.**

**Raf: pero si no nos ve nadie, no estamos en forma humana.**

**Sulfus: ya pero mejor no. Precisamente porque estamos en forma inmortal.**

**Raf: vale.**

Ella le acaricia el pelo. Le besa. Pero de repente para.

**Raf: ¡ah!**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Raf: ¡tus cuernos! Creo que mi mano estaba demasiado suelta y he tocado lo que no debía.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, eres increíble, te has pinchado con los cuernos. ¿Oye si quieres nos transformamos no vaya a ser…? jajaja. A ver si la próxima vez miras donde pones la mano.**

**Raf: te estaba besando idiota.**

**Sulfus: a ver si esas manos las usas así de bien en otro sitio, jajaja, como cuando estábamos en Grecia.**

**Raf: eres un poco desagradable, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: pues aquella noche no decías lo mismo.**

Raf parecía un tanto ofendida, ahí él se había pasado un poco. Ella se aleja.

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora que te pasa?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Sulfus: oye lo siento, de verdad yo no quería decirte esas cosas. Ven, anda.**

Ella no tiene intención de acercarse a él. Pero el la coge de la mano y la arrastra hacia él haciendo que estén a pocos centímetros. La besa y ella entiende el gesto a modo de perdón, así que se relaja. El la abraza más fuerte y su beso cada vez es más apasionado.

**Sulfus: escucha, ¿estás molesta por lo de antes?**

**Raf: al principio un poco pero ahora ya da igual.**

**Sulfus: de verdad no sé cómo se me ha pasado por la cabeza.**

**Raf: no pasa nada. Oye de verdad yo no sé qué pasa, no sé, parece que solo estamos juntos para hacernos daño y luego todo se arregla con lo siento, te quiero, ahora te abrazo, te beso, de verdad yo quiero que estemos bien.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, de verdad te prometo que vamos a estar bien.**

**Raf: es que noto que empezamos bien, luego por cualquier tontería nos echamos los trastos a la cabeza, y después todo se arregla otra vez.**

**Sulfus: todo esto empezó desde lo de Kabalé, creo que va a siendo hora de olvidarlo definitivamente.**

**Raf: si tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: vamos a ver, definitivamente vamos a empezar de cero. Todos los malos momentos pasados estos días se han acabo.**

**Raf: ya era hora.**

**Sulfus: ya verás como sí. Además para que esto funcione tenemos que estar unidos y bien.**

**Raf: si, tu para eso cuenta conmigo.**

**Sulfus: para que esto funcione te necesito. ¿Estás conmigo en esto?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: perfecto.**

**Raf: oye y yo me pregunto algo, ¿Por qué nos centramos en lo malo? ¿Por qué no pensamos en lo bueno? En los momentos que pasamos aquí, en Grecia, cualquier cosa positiva que ya es parte de nosotros, de lo que hemos creado juntos, hagamos que la empresa crezca (metafóricamente hablando)**

**Sulfus: pues la empresa ha crecido yo creo que mucho.**

**Raf: ¿estás seguro?**

**Sulfus: no hay ninguna perdida, ¿no? ¿O es que ya no me quieres? **

**Raf: te quiero más que ayer pero menos que mañana, ¿acaso eso no es bueno? Sabes a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, lo que hablamos de que lo malo nos iba a unir mas es cierto.**

**Sulfus: ¿y mañana me querrás más?**

**Raf: claro. ¿Acaso dudas de las palabras de un ángel?**

**Sulfus: nunca.**

Él la coge de la cintura.

**Raf: eh hacía tiempo que no lo hacías.**

**Sulfus: pues ya va siendo hora de que no perdamos las viejas costumbres.**

La acerca cada vez más. Le sonríe. La besa dulcemente, con un poco de control porque lleva un calentón encima que agárrate lo que puede salir de ahí. Sabe que no es el momento de hacer nada que no debe. Aquella noche eran humanos pero en forma inmortal no se atrevía porque quizás podría causar algún daño, tanto a ellos como al resto, y ya lo sabían sus amigos para que se enteren los profesores. Allí esta idílica situación podría venirse abajo y Raf y Sulfus no tendrían tan fácil poder estar juntos, aunque aún debían ocultarse de la vista de muchos.

**Sulfus: no podemos dar pasos en falso, podríamos fastidiarnos tanto a nosotros como a los demás.**

**Raf: si tienes razón, si los profesores o alguien de la escuela se dan cuenta de esto puede ser muy peligroso. **

**Sulfus: si alguien más se entera puede ser nuestro final.**

**Raf: si y no me gustaría que lo fuera.**

**Sulfus: no ni a mí tampoco. Por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado con este tipo de cosas. Sabes que te lo podía haber hecho aquí mismo.**

**Raf: si, pero como te digo siempre no es el momento ni el lugar.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: sabemos que en forma humana no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: ya pero así… y yo no quiero hacerte daño.**

**Raf: ni yo a ti, ni a nadie.**

**Sulfus: por eso. Aunque la repercusión también caiga sobre los demás, a mi ellos no me importan, lo que pasa es que eso nos afecta a nosotros también y no quiero poner la empresa en peligro.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

Raf se vuelve a morder el labio.

**Sulfus: Raf te lo he dicho, no hagas eso.**

**Raf: lo siento, perdóname jajaja.**

**Sulfus: vale tranqui. Pero de verdad no quiero hacer nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.**

**Raf: vale ya paro.**

Ella se da la vuelta para que el no vea que se lo está mordiendo. Él la coge de la mano y la estira hacia el con la fuerza suficiente para que acaben a pocos centímetros. Ella riéndose se lo vuelve a morder.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué te he dicho de la tentación?**

**Raf: que es muy mala.**

**Sulfus: pues ahora la que me está tentando eres tú.**

**Raf: si claro. **(Riéndose)

**Sulfus: ¿a y encima te ríes?**

**Raf: ¿y porque no? Al fin y al cabo yo creo que, estando tan cerca como estas ahora de mí, el que me tienta a mí eres tú.**

**Sulfus: interesante.**

**Raf: ¿no te das cuenta que la única tentación está a menos de un centímetro?**

**Sulfus: una tentación irresistible a la que intentaba hacer frente pero que no puedo contener ya.**

**Raf: ¿es demasiado irresistible?**

**Sulfus: si te callas te lo enseño.**

Él la besa. Primero le muerde suavemente el labio inferior y tira hacia el ayudándose de sus manos para acercarla todavía más. Cuando la tiene totalmente entre sus brazos la besa como nunca antes lo había hecho (metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo)

**Raf: uf y tan irresistible.**

**Sulfus: ah que encima te ha gustado.**

**Raf: no si te parece.**

**Sulfus: a partir de ahora cuando quieras morderte el labio delante de mí, ya hago yo eso por ti.**

**Raf: básicamente que cuando quiera que me metas la lengua, te llame.**

**Sulfus: exacto.**

**Raf: osea que morderme el labio significa estar queriendo…**

**Sulfus: si, veo que lo vamos pillando.**

**Raf: y que salido esta mi niño hoy.**

**Sulfus: cuando lo doy todo, lo doy a lo grande.**

**Raf: se te nota.**

**Sulfus: ¿eso es bueno?**

**Raf: sí. Se nota que al menos esa persona te importa demasiado.**

**Sulfus: y ella me importa mucho más de lo que crees.**

**Raf: ¿y esa chica tan especial para ti lo sabe?**

**Sulfus: se lo intento demostrar todos los días.**

**Raf: pues entonces ella se sentirá afortunada de tener a su lado alguien que la quiera tanto.**

**Sulfus: sí. A vosotras os gustan ese tipo de chicos, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. Yo estoy feliz porque mi novio es ese tipo de persona.**

**Sulfus: me alegra oírte decir eso.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿eres feliz?**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Sulfus: o mejor dicho, ¿te hago feliz?**

**Raf: no he sido más feliz en mi vida.**

**Sulfus: me alegro.**

Le abraza con fuerza y esta vez la que empieza el beso es ella. Ella era feliz a su lado como nunca lo había sido. Le daba igual que el fuera un demonio, lo importante es que sus diferencias, creadas por situaciones pasadas pero aun recientes se habían terminado. Ya estaba todo aclarado, sus males habían desaparecido. Él se sentía como la persona más afortunada del mundo. Tenía a su lado a una chica maravillosa, ella hizo que el cambiara, que rompiera totalmente con su vida anterior.

**Raf: cielo, ¿nos vamos?**

**Sulfus: si creo que sí.**

Se van a la escuela.

**Sulfus: bueno mi pequeño ángel, ya estamos otra vez aquí.**

**Raf: es increíble cómo pueden pasarse así de rápido los buenos momentos.**

**Sulfus: cariño porque cuando nos lo pasamos bien el tiempo pasa más deprisa.**

**Raf: es verdad, porque los ratos que paso sin ti pasan muy lentos.**

**Sulfus: a mí me pasa lo mismo.**

**Raf: ¿crees que llegara el día en que podamos amarnos libremente?**

**Sulfus: algún día llegara, pero no lo pienses ahora, aunque si lo piensas, ¿realmente no lo hacemos ya?**

**Raf: eso es verdad.**

**Sulfus: entonces no nos podemos quejar.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Sulfus: bueno pequeña, mañana nos vemos.**

**Raf: sí.**

La besa.

**Sulfus: yo creo que con eso te lo he dicho todo.**

**Raf: buenas noches.**

**Sulfus: duerme bien mi ángel. Aunque sabes que si necesitas algo, me llamas. A demás ni te tienes que mover, ¿no tienes poderes telepáticos?**

**Raf: si, es verdad. ¿Te dicho algún día que te quiero?**

**Sulfus: más que con palabras con lo que de verdad importa. Las palabras se las lleva el viento.**

**Raf: sí que es verdad. Pero hay palabras que nunca se olvidan.**

**Sulfus: a dormir Raf. ¿O te llevo yo a tu habitación?**

**Raf: ojala.**

**Sulfus: sabes que no puedo. Nos vemos.**

**Raf: venga.**

Cada uno se desplaza a su habitación, pero lo que no saben es que se iban a ver mucho antes de lo que ellos piensan.


	7. angel s friends declaracion de amor 7

Angel´s friends: parte 7

_Esta es la séptima entrega de la fanfic "declaración de amor". Como en cada una de las entregas que publico, gracias otra vez por hacer que esta, podríamos ya llamarla novela continúe._

Era de noche pero Raf no podía dormir bien. Se hallaba en medio de una pesadilla.

**Raf: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasa? Un momento que es eso, ¿mi vida? No puede ser estoy viendo mi vida pasar en décimas de segundo. ¿Mis amigas? ¿Sulfus? ¿Muriendo? ¡No! Ellos no te han hecho nada.**

Mientras en la habitación de Sulfus, él se había dado cuenta de que Raf lo estaba pasando mal. Su séptimo sentido le advertía de algo. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí, tenía que ayudarla, por tanto sale corriendo de su habitación. Llega al cuarto de su ángel y la verdad que ella no estaba demasiado bien. Un sudor frio le discurría por la frente y se movía de un lado para otro. Sulfus se estaba asustando por momentos.

**Raf: no, no pueden morir, ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Mátame a mí.**

**Sulfus: Raf, mi ángel, ¿Qué te pasa? Despierta.**

**Raf: no, no me dejes. No por favor.**

La chica repetía esto una y otra vez. Sulfus la coge e intenta hacerla reaccionar. La pobre chica no conseguía serenarse. Sulfus la zarandea un poco pero nada. Él decide probar un método más sutil. Le da un suave beso. Ella consigue despertar. Asustada, cuando le ve, se abraza fuertemente a él.

**Raf: Sulfus no me dejes por favor.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Ahora cálmate y cuéntamelo todo.**

**Raf: a ver…**

La chica al intentar recordar se derrumba. Las lágrimas caen por el rostro de la chica sin parar. Sin soltar a su novio, se aferra todavía más a él. Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, no quería que Sulfus la viera llorar pero precisamente él sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse.

**Sulfus: no te va a pasar nada. Sabes que no era real, pero cálmate estás muy alterada.**

Raf consigue serenarse. Él le seca las pocas lagrimas que aún quedaban en el rosto de la rubia.

**Raf: mi vida, ha sido horrible. Realmente no sé dónde me encontraba, parecía que caía al vacío, y veía mi vida pasar en diapositivas y luego os veía a todos morir.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. Solo ha sido un mal sueño.**

**Raf: ¿te puedo pedir un favor?**

**Sulfus: si, lo que tú quieras cielo.**

**Raf: quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor.**

**Sulfus: si, ¿pero de verdad estas bien?**

**Raf: no. Es que si no te quedas no voy a poder dormir.**

**Sulfus: te prometo que voy a estar contigo.**

**Raf: gracias.**

Raf seguía muy angustiada. Se le notaba en la voz. Sus lágrimas volvieron a aparecer otra vez.

**Sulfus: mi ángel, tranquila. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Yo estoy aquí contigo, pero si no te calmas vas a ponerte peor. Venga metete en la cama.**

Ella se mete en la cama. Apoya su cabeza en la almohada. Él se sienta a su lado y acaricia el pelo de su novia. Ella se va encontrando mucho mejor cada vez.

**Sulfus: ¿estas mejor?**

**Raf: si, pero acuéstate amor.**

**Sulfus: pero es que no estamos solos.**

**Raf: pero cari no pasa nada, tendrás que dormir, ¿no? Por Urié no te preocupes. Nunca se entera de lo que pasa cuando se queda durmiendo.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

Él se tumba en la cama de ella. Ella se incorpora un poco y le da un beso. Apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él.

**Raf: ¿Cómo has podido notar que estaba mal?**

**Sulfus: el séptimo sentido me avisó de que algo te pasaba, pensaba que no era tan grave, pero cuando te vi, me asusté. Parecía que te hubiera poseído una fuerza maligna o algo por el estilo.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo poseída por el demonio? Jajaja, en el concepto general, no nada que tenga que ver contigo.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, si un poco, pero yo te poseo de otra manera, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: eso seguro.**

Ella bosteza en señal de cansancio. Está agotada. Aquella pesadilla le había dejado mal cuerpo. Sentía mucha angustia, pero por suerte él estaba allí. De repente ella hace un movimiento brusco y se deja caer en su almohada.

**Sulfus: ¿qué pasa cielo?**

**Raf: nada. Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar.**

**Sulfus: ves al baño si quieres y cuando estés mejor vuelves.**

**Raf: sí, creo que voy a ir.**

Las arcadas que le daban eran cada vez más fuertes así que Raf se levanta y va al baño. Cuando el mal estar ha terminado, sale del baño, pero está un poco mareada y se balancea ligeramente. Antes de caer desplomada Sulfus consigue cogerla. La lleva a la cama y la coloca dentro de sus sabanas. Él se tumba otra vez a su lado. Le toca de nuevo el pelo y le da un beso en la frente.

**Sulfus: tranquila, ¿vale?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Si tienes que despertarme, hazlo.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

Ella se acerca a él. Le abraza, pone su cabeza en el pecho de su chico y le abraza. Se queda dormida al instante. El tarda un poco más pero al final también cae. Por suerte al día siguiente no había clase. Raf y Sulfus habían dormido poco durante las primeras horas de la noche, así que pudieron recuperar. Urié se había levantado y había visto la escena pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Raf no había podido dormir antes de que Sulfus llegara y oyó un poco la conversación de la pareja. Así que sale de la habitación y baja a la cafetería.

**Miki: ¿y Raf?**

**Urié: durmiendo.**

**Dulce: ¿a estas horas todavía?**

**Urié: Raf no se encontraba bien anoche. Debió tener una pesadilla muy fuerte que le hizo vomitar y todo.**

**Miki: ¿y la ayudaste?**

**Urié: Sulfus estaba con ella.**

**Dulce: ¿y cómo sabia Sulfus lo que le pasaba a Raf?**

**Urié: su séptimo sentido. Cuando vino ella estaba muy sobresaltada. Raf le pidió que por favor se quedara con ella.**

**Miki: ¿y han dormido juntos?**

**Urié: si, pero tranquilas que no hicieron nada, ella estaba fatal y el solo quería ayudarla.**

**Dulce: se nota que Sulfus ha perdido la cabeza por nuestra amiga desde el principio.**

**Miki: y que lo digas. Chicas, un chico así no se ve todos los días. Y eso que es un diablo.**

**Urié: pero Sulfus se ha enamorado y ha cambiado.**

De repente entran los demonios.

**Cabiria: ¿habéis visto a Sulfus?**

**Urié: esta con Raf.**

**Kabalé: ¿y eso?**

**Gas: es su novia, tendrá que estar con ella.**

**Dulce: a ver Raf estaba mal ayer y Sulfus se quedó a dormir con ella, quería ayudarla.**

**Kabalé: así que han dormido juntos.**

**Urié: pero no han hecho nada. Si Raf estaba vomitando.**

**Gas: en ese caso…, pero bueno es su novia, podrá hacer lo que quiera mientras no se enteren los profesores.**

**Miki: ahí Gas tiene razón.**

Mientras en la habitación de Raf, Sulfus se despierta. Su ángel esta junto a él, durmiendo todavía. Él no la quiere despertar. Ha pasado muy mala noche. Le toca el pelo. Ella se despierta suavemente.

**Raf: hola mi vida.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

Se despereza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Raf: lo siento, pero no quiero pegarte nada. No vaya a ser que empieces tu ahora.**

**Sulfus: haces bien.**

Se acuesta a su lado.

**Raf: aún sigo pensando que la pesadilla no es casualidad.**

**Sulfus: ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Todavía tenemos algún enemigo oculto?**

**Raf: no lo sé, ¿y si Reina no hubiera muerto como se dijo? **

(Evidentemente si os habéis fijado ni si quiera se ha nombrado a Reina en toda la fanfic. Aquí se considera que está muerta, pero, ¿realmente es así? ¿O solo desapareció? Como sabéis Raf y Sulfus se han besado libremente tanto en forma humana como en forma sempiterna y hasta incluso han hecho lo que ya sabéis, pero no ha habido sacrilegios de ningún tipo, ¿pero el sueño de Raf tendrá algo que ver?)

**Sulfus: quieres decir que podría estar viva.**

**Raf: es posible. A lo mejor no murió, solo desapareció, y quiere hacernos daño otra vez.**

**Sulfus: tenemos que estar preparados para si algo pasa.**

**Raf: ¿bajamos y hablamos con los demás del tema?**

**Sulfus: creo que será lo mejor.**

Raf y Sulfus bajan abajo donde están sus compañeros.

**Kabalé: chicos, a buenas horas.**

**Sulfus: creo que hemos descubierto algo.**

**Miki: ¿de qué se trata?**

**Raf: pues de que mi sueño de esta noche podría ser real.**

**Urié: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Sulfus: hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Reina podría estar viva.**

**Cabiria: pero eso es imposible.**

**Sulfus: yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿No os parece extraño que Raf de estar bien pase a estar mal en poco más de una hora de la última vez que nos vimos?**

**Kabalé: pero ella podría haberse tomado algo que le sentara mal y luego se le juntó todo.**

**Raf: yo no había tomado nada aquella noche. Cuando me acosté, de repente vi una horca, y la cuerda me agarro, conseguí soltarme, y me encontré cayendo en el vacío. Vi la cara de reina riéndose de mí y de repente os hizo aparecer a todos uno por uno, y yo veía como os mataba lentamente, pero el que según reina iba a tener la muerte más dolorosa era Sulfus. Yo estaba maniatada y llena de golpes, estos producidos por las penurias que pasabais vosotros, en especial Sulfus, cada golpe eran como dos que me daban a mí. **

**Dulce: dios, ¿Raf estas bien?**

**Raf: estoy muy preocupada. No sé qué va a ser de nosotros.**

**Sulfus: debemos estar alerta, pueden hacernos daño desde cualquier sito y en cualquier momento.**

**Kabalé: podríamos, no se dormir todos juntos esta noche, aquí en la cafetería, bajamos los colchones, ¿Qué os parece?**

**Cabiria: es buena idea.**

**Sulfus: así podemos estar preparados para todo.**

**Raf: si porque después de esta noche no vuelvo a dormir sola.**

**Sulfus: ¿y yo que?**

**Raf: si pero me refiero que antes de que tu llegaras fue cuando todo esto pasó, si duermo acompañada desde el principio, es posible que no pase nada.**

**Sulfus: si mejor.**

**Urié: ¿y si se lo decimos a los profesores?**

**Raf: creo que es buena idea.**

**Sulfus: vamos a buscarles.**

Los chicos salen disparados hacia los despachos de los profesores.

**Raf: profesor Arkam…**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿Qué pasa Raf?**

**Sulfus: profesora Tempel…**

**Profesora Tempel: hablad.**

**Raf: ha ocurrido un suceso sin precedentes esta noche.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Raf: creemos que la neutra podría seguir viva.**

**Profesora Tempel: pero eso no puede ser.**

**Sulfus: ¿por qué no? Raf ha tenido un sueño muy real esta noche, se trataba de Reina. **

**Profesor Arkam: ¿tan real era?**

**Raf: si, mucho, hasta he vomitado y todo esta noche.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿y estas bien ahora?**

**Raf: estoy muy preocupada. Por eso digo que algo no va del todo bien.**

**Sulfus: una simple pesadilla no tiene tantos efectos secundarios.**

**Miki: por eso pretendemos acampar esta noche en la cafetería, dormir todos juntos.**

**Profesora Tempel: podéis hacerlo sin ningún problema.**

**Profesor Arkam: es una situación muy grave, podéis hacerlo sin problema.**

**Raf: muchas gracias.**

Se van de nuevo a la cafetería.

**Sulfus: perfecto podemos dormir aquí esta noche.**

**Raf: de verdad es un alivio para mí.**

**Sulfus: tranquila Raf, todo va a salir bien.**

**Raf: pero…**

**Sulfus: vamos a salir de esta ya lo verás.**

**Cabiria: y cuanto antes mejor.**

**Dulce: me está empezando a entrar el agobio.**

**Raf: chicos hay que mantener la calma.**

**Sulfus: con calma las cosas se piensan mejor.**

**Kabalé: si pero no me negaras que esta situación es muy grave.**

**Miki: de verdad tengo miedo.**

**Raf: y yo.**

Sulfus abraza a su chica.

**Sulfus: relájate pequeña.**

**Dulce: que monos.**

**Raf: que dices.**

Raf ya no se iba a relajar en todo el día.

**Sulfus: chicos vamos a subir ya a por nuestras cosas.**

**Raf: sí. Vamos chicas. Nos vemos aquí en una hora, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, tranquila, ¿vale?**

Le da un beso antes de que se vaya.

**Miki: oye Raf que bien te cuidan, ¿eh?**

**Raf: si, no me quejo.**

**Cabiria: Qué bien te lo pasas.**

**Gas: ya ves, ¿es igual de buena en otros aspectos?**

**Sulfus: chicos no es un buen momento.**

Sulfus tenía una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad que sí que era buena en otras lides. En Grecia lo había comprobado. Pasada una hora todos vuelven con sus cosas a la cafetería. Después de colocar las cosas, se encuentran a Gas comiendo, algo normal.

**Sulfus: ¡Gas! ¿Crees que es el momento?**

**Gas: Sulfus tío, tengo hambre.**

**Sulfus: Gas tu siempre tienes hambre.**

**Cabiria: yo que tu estaría preocupada por lo que puede pasar que por comer.**

**Raf: ahí ella tiene razón.**

Raf agacha la cabeza, en señal de dolor.

**Sulfus: ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ven anda.**

La abraza y ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

**Gas: luego me dice a mí que no coma.**

**Miki: pero no es lo mismo.**

**Gas: ellos aprovechan a su manera y yo a la mía.**

**Sulfus: pero es que esto no es lo mismo.**

**Gas: ¿ah no y quien lo dice?**

**Sulfus: déjalo anda.**

**Gas: yo como comida y tú le comes la boca a tu novia. ¿En paz?**

**Sulfus: ¡Gas!**

**Raf: déjalo cielo.**

Al cabo de un rato, después de cenar cada uno se mete en su cama.

**Gas: iros a un motel, estaréis más a gusto.**

**Raf: Gas no estamos haciendo nada, solo hablamos.**

**Cabiria: claro.**

**Sulfus: estamos en forma inmortal, no podría hacerlo, en forma humana no pasa nada, pero así puede pasar cualquier cosa.**

**Kabalé: ¿y cómo sabéis que en forma humana no pasa nada?**

**Raf: no lo sé.**

**Urié: ¿no me digas que lo habéis hecho?**

**Raf: ¡qué dices! No.**

Raf y Sulfus se miran como diciendo, ¿y a ti te lo voy a contar?

**Raf: ¿crees que se solucionara pronto?**

**Sulfus: espero que si por el bien de todos.**

La besa, pero alguien interrumpe ese beso.

**Reina: la lleváis clara si pensáis que esto se acaba aquí.**

Continuara…


	8. angel s friends declaracion de amor 8

Angel´s friends: parte 8

_Como pudisteis comprobar en la parte 7 todo se complica, entre Raf y Sulfus no, sino en general. Reina ha vuelto. El sueño de Raf es verdad._

**Reina: la lleváis clara si pensáis que esto se acaba aquí.**

**Raf: tu…**

**Sulfus: que se supone que quieres hacernos.**

**Reina: a vosotros nada, tortolitos empalagosos.**

**Raf: perdona pero…**

Sulfus le tapa la boca a su novia.

**Sulfus: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí otra vez?**

**Reina: me pasaba por aquí y me dije porque no vengarme de los inmortales.**

**Raf: no te acerques ni hagas nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte.**

**Reina: mira bonita, tus palabras me dan igual.**

**Sulfus: como la toques te mato yo con mis propias manos.**

**Reina: que ingenuo, y que tonto eres Sulfus.**

**Miki: intenta hacernos daño.**

**Reina: mira que sois arrogantes. ¡Esfera negra, ataca!**

Una cuerda sale de la esfera atrapando por el cuello a Raf.

**Sulfus: ¡Raf!**

**Reina: ¿qué Sulfus, que me dices ahora?**

**Sulfus: suéltala o te mato.**

**Reina: como te acerques le hare todavía más daño.**

Sulfus se queda totalmente paralizado. Si da un paso más, Reina le hará más daño a Raf.

**Kabalé: Sulfus tranquilo, si te enervas más va a ser peor.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué hago? ¿Espero a que la mate? No, yo no puedo quedarme aquí parado. Tenemos que hacer algo.**

**Urié: dime que se te ocurre algo.**

**Miki: hay que salvar a Raf y rápido.**

**Raf: salvaos vosotros, no quiero que os hagan daño.**

**Sulfus: y yo no quiero que te quedes sola con ella si puedo evitarlo.**

Reina suelta a Raf de la cuerda y la estampa contra la pared.

**Sulfus: Raf, mi ángel, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

Reina lanza la esfera negra contra Sulfus.

**Raf: ¡no!**

**Reina: Si creíais que solo había para ellos, para vosotros también hay.**

Uno a uno los va dejando inconscientes. Al día siguiente al abrir los ojos no sabían dónde se encontraban.

**Raf: ¿Dónde estoy? Es la celda de mi sueño. No puede ser, ¿Dónde está Sulfus?**

De repente lo ve. Tirado en el suelo de su celda en un estado horrible. Le habían dado una paliza. Lo peor es que cada vez que lo miraba le dolía el doble a ella. Ella estaba fatal. Pronto noto que ella también tenía heridas y moratones por todos lados. También ve a los demás en un estado similar. Los han dejado muy mal a todos.

**Reina: como me gusta veros así jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿Qué les has hecho?**

**Reina: no te preocupes por ellos, van a tener una muerte dulce.**

**Raf: ¡no!**

**Reina: acaso lo dudabas, ¿por quién empiezo? Así por él.**

Coge a Sulfus del cuello y violentamente le hace de nuevo caer al suelo.

**Raf: ¡ah! ¡No a él no! Mátame a mí pero no a ellos.**

Oye una voz entre cortada.

**Sulfus: Raf cielo, no te preocupes por mí.**

**Raf: ¡no! Sulfus escúchame se fuerte por favor. No me dejes.**

**Sulfus: yo siempre voy a quererte y no dejaré que te hagan daño.**

**Reina: ¿qué conmovedores sois no? Para que quiero a gente como vosotros.**

**Raf: no le hagas daño te lo pido por lo que más quieras.**

**Reina: yo no tengo a nadie, así que no tengo que depender de nadie.**

**Sulfus: eso es porque estás sola. Yo al menos tengo a mis amigos y tengo a mi novia.**

Le vuelve a golpear fuertemente.

**Sulfus: ¡ah!**

**Raf: ¡no!**

**Reina: bueno creo que ya está bien de tortura por hoy. Hay que dejar para mañana, si no que clase de venganza dolorosa seria.**

Reina se va. Raf lleva un soponcio encima impresionante.

**Sulfus: por favor no llores, verte así me destroza más de lo que ya estoy.**

**Raf: ¿y qué quieres que haga?, nos están pegando, y nos van a matar. Es el primer día aquí y yo me estoy muriendo.**

**Kabalé: tenemos que encontrar la manera de poder salir de aquí.**

**Cabiria: ¿y cómo?**

**Urié: Raf, ¿puedes utilizar las alas de pensamiento?**

**Raf: lo intentaré. ¡Alas de pensamiento! No funciona. No es posible los muros no se pueden traspasar. La luz violeta, ya sabéis que es imposible de traspasar.**

**Sulfus: ¿y cómo lo hacemos? ¿Y las alas de prisma?**

**Cabiria: estamos muy débiles, no creo que funcione.**

Los chicos lo intentan pero no hay manera de poder hacer nada, están tan débiles que no pueden hacer nada.

**Raf: chicos me voy a dormir o al menos a intentarlo.**

**Sulfus: y yo creo que también.**

Los chicos se duermen. Los pobres están fatal y solo era el primer día. Al día siguiente no podían ni levantarse ni del cansancio ni del dolor. Pero Reina llevaba un látigo consigo con el que fue despertando a todo el mundo.

**Raf: latigazos no por favor.**

**Sulfus: los suyos dámelos a mí, no quiero que ella sufra.**

**Reina: lo siento pero creo que has calculado un poco mal.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué?**

**Reina: porque ella sufre el doble que tu cuando te torturo a ti.**

**Raf: no le pegue por favor se lo ruego.**

**Reina: mira niña, me aburres con tus tonterías.**

Harta de todo, Reina llena cubos de vinagre y se los echa por encima, de manera que ven las estrellas de las heridas tan abiertas que tienen.

**Raf: será p…****como escuece dios.**

**Sulfus: hay que salir como sea de aquí.**

**Dulce: si por favor.**

**Miki: no aguanto ni un minuto más.**

Raf se queda inconsciente. El dolor la mata y tiene demasiadas heridas y su corazón se debilita más rápido que el de los demás (como es medio humana)

**Sulfus: ¡Raf! Esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Ella es medio humana se debilita más rápido que nosotros.**

**Miki: si, los humanos, no pueden aguantar tanto estas palizas.**

**Gas: tenemos que hacer algo.**

**Dulce: no podemos perderla.**

Urié consigue tocarle la frente a Raf. Está ardiendo.

**Urié: no por favor lo que faltaba, está ardiendo.**

**Cabiria: rápido o Raf se nos va.**

**Kabalé: pobre chica.**

**Sulfus: rápido por favor no puedo perderla.**

**Miki: ni nosotros tampoco.**

Las cosas se están poniendo muy mal, Raf está empeorando por momentos y no se pueden poner en contacto con nadie.

**Gas: oye Sulfus, ¿tú no podías curar las heridas?**

**Sulfus: si, pero nuestros poderes no funcionan.**

El demonio lo tiene claro. Lo único que funciona son las lágrimas pero tampoco quiere que le vean llorar. Ver el estado en el que esta Raf le duele y es lo que le provoca llorar. Se mete en un rincón del fondo de la celda y no puede evitarlo. Se encoge y apoya su cabeza en las rodillas.

**Sulfus: tengo que salvarla, no puedo perderla, ella es parte de mí, si ella muere no sé qué va a ser de mí.**

Las lágrimas brotaban del rostro del diablo. Toda aquella situación le provocaba un dolor que nadie en su sano juicio podría soportar. Estaban atrapados, heridos, los estaban torturando, débiles, y encima Raf estaba al borde de la muerte. De repente se da cuenta de que sus lágrimas están surgiendo efecto. Las heridas están desapareciendo, está recuperando su fuerza. Su cuerpo se ilumina y desprende un rayo que llega a cada uno de sus compañeros.

**Sulfus: bien, está funcionando.**

De repente los cuerpos de los ocho jóvenes se iluminan del color de su esencia cromática. Están volviendo a la vida, o mejor dicho recuperando su fuerza. El mal estar ha desaparecido.

**Cabiria: ¿Qué nos está pasando?**

**Urié: estamos recuperando nuestra fuerza.**

**Dulce: pero, ¿Cómo?**

**Kabalé: gracias al poder de Sulfus.**

**Miki: pero, ¿y Raf?**

**Sulfus: es verdad no se mueve, pero su estado es mejor que antes.**

Raf se eleva de pronto rodeada por una luz azul celeste y empieza a recuperarse.

**Raf: ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Sulfus: lo importante es que estas bien.**

**Miki: Raf estabas muy débil.**

**Raf: lo sé, mi corazón latía muy débilmente, pensaba que me iba.**

**Sulfus: lo importante ahora es liberarse de aquí, y derrotar a Reina.**

**Cabiria: creo que hay cosas que nunca fallan.**

Cabiria lleva una horquilla con la que consigue liberar a sus compañeros de las celdas. Una vez fuera Raf abraza fuertemente a Sulfus.

**Raf: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: he estado mejor, pero lo importante para mí es que estés bien.**

**Kabalé: ahora hay que ver como salimos de aquí.**

**Raf: podemos usar las alas de prisma, nos hace ser más fuertes y quizás podamos derrotar a Reina lo antes posible.**

**Dulce: es buena idea.**

**Sulfus: no se hable más. ¡Alas de prisma!**

**Raf: ¡alas de prisma!**

**Miki: ¡alas de prisma!**

**Gas:** **¡alas de prisma!**

**Urié: ¡alas de prisma!**

**Cabiria: ¡alas de prisma!**

**Dulce:** **¡alas de prisma!**

**Kabalé: ¡alas de prisma!**

**Sulfus: vale, entonces hay que encontrar la salida.**

**Raf: vámonos antes de que a Reina le dé por venir.**

**Dulce: ¿habéis oído ese ruido?**

**Kabalé: me resulta un tanto familiar.**

**Cabiria: no hay ninguna duda, son los ferox.**

**Miki: la única solución que tenemos es volar.**

**Gas: si, lo que pasa que a esos bichos nosotros no podemos derrotarles.**

**Urié: lo único que puede vencerlos es la esfera blanca, pero Arkam aquí no está.**

**Sulfus: chicos creo que los bichos esos mientras volemos no nos harán daño el único problema que tenemos es que hay que salir de aquí.**

**Raf: es verdad. Si tenemos que derrotarlos ya lo haremos en otro momento.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo, entonces vamos.**

Salen de las mazmorras de aquel extraño lugar. Tienen como único objetivo la salida y derrotar a Reina. Sulfus coge de la mano a Raf a modo de gesto de cariño. Ella se sonroja un poco y le sonríe. No quiere soltársela. Quiere sentirla cerca. Han sufrido demasiado.

**Kabalé: bien, allí está la salida.**

**Cabiria: ya casi estamos.**

**Reina: ¿vais a alguna parte?**

**Raf: ¡Reina!**

**Reina: que lista eres Raf.**

**Sulfus: déjala en paz.**

**Reina: que susceptible estas hoy Sulfus, todavía no le he hecho nada.**

**Sulfus: ¿nada? Venga no me hagas reír.**

**Raf: déjala, no hagas ninguna tontería.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Reina: de verdad me aburre vuestra telenovela.**

**Raf: telenovela, te voy a dar a ti telenovela.**

Raf sale disparada hacia Reina, pero la esfera negra la para.

**Sulfus: ¡Raf!**

**Raf: estoy bien, no pasa nada. De verdad mantén la calma no te pongas más nervioso de lo que estas ya.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Miki: hay que encontrar la manera de pararla.**

**Reina: mira que eres tonta, ¿Qué clase de ángel eres?**

**Raf: no te metas con ella.**

Un nuevo ataque va hacia Raf.

**Raf: ahora sí que no me pillas, ¡alas de roca!**

**Sulfus: cielo, ¿estas segura de que puedes aguantar el ataque?**

**Raf: sí. ¿Y porque no atacamos todos a la vez?**

**Sulfus: bien, ¿pero cómo vas a ponerte en contacto con los demás?**

**Raf: muy fácil, ¡alas de pensamiento! ¿Chicos me escucháis?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué tienes en mente?**

**Raf: un ataque simultaneo. Todos a la vez podemos derrotarla.**

**Dulce: ¿estas segura de que funcionará?**

**Raf: nunca he estado más segura. ¿Estáis preparados?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Todos: ****p****o****r****e****l****p****o****d****e****r****d****e****l****a ****l****u****z****, ¡****a****l****a****s****d****e**** p****r****i****s****m****a****!**

Una potentísima energía sale de cada uno de estos jóvenes que impacta sobre Reina, pero no consiguen hacerle nada porque está protegida por el escudo negro.

**Raf: no paréis, hay que hacer que su escudo ceda.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

Vuelven a lanzar un potentísimo rayo, esta vez de manera continua, logrando que el escudo ceda un poco.

**Cabiria: vamos chicos un poco más.**

**Dulce: si, ya está casi.**

El escudo de Reina cede y ella cae derrotada. De su pecho salta una caja en forma de corazón.

**Raf: ¿y esta caja?**

**Sulfus: es un corazón de madera, mira dentro.**

Raf abre aquella misteriosa caja, dentro hay un mecanismo de reloj.

**Cabiria: ¿creéis que puede ser su corazón?**

**Raf: es una posibilidad.**

**Sulfus: ¿los profesores sabrán de su existencia?**

**Kabalé: no lo sé, podríamos llevarlo.**

**Raf: espera, ¿y esta llave?**

**Sulfus: mira, la caja tiene aquí una cerradura.**

Raf mete la llave, encaja.

**Raf: encaja, la llave sirve para dar cuerda a la caja.**

**Dulce: es una caja un poco extraña.**

**Kabalé: si es verdad.**

**Urié: es posible que como dice Cabiria que pueda ser el corazón de Reina.**

**Gas: no sabemos nada de esa mujer, desapareció hace muchos años.**

**Raf: la única leyenda que conozco de ella es que fue condenada al limbo por cometer sacrilegio.**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que esta caja puede tener relación con la condena?**

**Raf: no estoy segura pero tienes razón.**

Los ferox habían desaparecido, aquello no era más que un lugar desierto.

**Raf: volvamos a la escuela.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

Llegan a la escuela. Vuelan hasta la cafetería. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado.

**Urié: oye ya que lo tenemos aquí todo, ¿Por qué no dormimos aquí?**

**Raf: si, no tenemos que preocuparnos más por Reina, podemos pasar una noche agradable.**

**Miki: cierto, lo malo ya ha pasado.**

**Dulce: si, lo que a mí me intriga es la caja en forma de corazón.**

**Cabiria: me encantaría saber de qué se trata.**

**Kabalé: no vamos demasiado mal encaminados, hay muchos indicios que indican que puede ser el corazón de Reina.**

**Sulfus: si, pero relajaros. Hoy ya no vamos a descubrir nada más.**

**Cabiria: tienes razón.**

Raf estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Tenía la mirada como perdida. Tenía una leve sonrisa, algo que la hacía muy bella.

**Gas: ¿oye, porque está sola?**

**Urié: quería pensar.**

**Cabiria: la verdad es que la pobre chica ha sufrido mucho.**

**Dulce: si, y me da coraje verla así. La veo muy apagada.**

**Miki: se nota que la sonrisa es de felicidad, pero realmente no está feliz del todo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué?**

**Kabalé: pregúntaselo tú. Sé que lo estás deseando así que ves.**

Sulfus se siente un poco cortado. Hay demasiada gente según él, pero sabe que quiere estar con ella y ese deseo le puede más que otras cosas. Se acerca a ella.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Sulfus: no sé, estabas un poco apagadilla, y no lo digo yo lo dicen tus amigas.**

**Raf: no, solo quería relajarme y desconectar.**

**Sulfus: lo sé y te entiendo.**

**Raf: todavía veo aquellas imágenes de lo mal que estuvimos por momentos en aquella mazmorra cuando Reina nos secuestró.**

**Sulfus: no lo pienses, no me hagas pensarlo a mí.**

**Raf: lo siento.**

**Sulfus: lo importante es que estas bien.**

**Raf: estoy aquí gracias a ti. Tú me salvaste. Gracias a tu poder pudimos salvarnos todos.**

**Sulfus: ¿era lo mínimo que podía hacer no?**

**Raf: no, pero demostraste que estás dispuesto a dar tu vida para salvar a los demás.**

**Sulfus: lo hice porque no soportaba verte en el estado en el que estabas.**

**Raf: no…tenías porque…**

**Sulfus: si, ¿y qué sería de tus amigas? ¿Y qué sería de mí? Si te hubieras ido yo ahora mismo no sé si seguiría aquí, o incluso no sé si estaría vivo.**

**Raf: pero…**

**Sulfus: nada. Tú eres lo que me hace seguir aquí.**

**Raf: Sulfus, yo… no…**

**Sulfus: espera gírate.**

Sulfus coge de la mano a Raf, que se levanta de la mesa y se pone de espaldas a sus amigos, los cuales miraban demasiado atentos la escenita.

**Gas: Jo tío, ahora no podemos ver la parte más interesante.**

**Sulfus: Gas, te piensas que mi vida privada es un espectáculo público.**

**Raf: jajaja, pero no les hagas caso.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón. Ves me gustas más cuando sonríes así.**

**Raf: y que tonto eres.**

Él se apoya en la pared, coge de la cintura a Raf y la acerca a él. Ella apoya las manos en su pecho. Le mira intensamente a los ojos. Sonríe y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo. Él le da un toque en la barbilla para que alce la barbilla. Caza los labios de la chica al vuelo. Ella cierra los ojos. Su beso es intenso. Después ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

**Raf: gracias, lo necesitaba.**

**Sulfus: lo sé y yo.**

Se acercan a sus amigos.

**Gas: tío, a ver si me enseñas a hacer lo que lo acabas de hacerle a tu novia.**

**Sulfus: ¡Gas! Esto se descubre cuando lo pruebas.**

**Raf: jajaja, eso es verdad.**

Se apoyan en la mesa donde están todos, ella le pone las manos en el hombro y él le pone la mano en la cintura.

**Dulce: ¿estas mejor Raf?**

**Kabalé: ¿no lo ves?**

**Miki: ves ahora se le ve feliz.**

**Sulfus: te digo yo que es feliz, si no ya me encargo yo de que lo sea.**

**Raf: jajaja, tranquilo.**

**Kabalé: ¿y si nos tumbamos?**

**Dulce: sí.**

Se dejan caer sobre los colchones cada uno en su cama, pero ellos están muy cerca. Raf acaricia el pelo azul del chico y le besa.

**Urié: Raf contrólate, jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿y no lo hago? Al fin y al cabo cada uno está en su cama.**

**Urié: si, pero por poco acabas en la suya.**

**Sulfus: que exagerada eres.**

**Dulce: pues tu ayer según me han contado…**

**Sulfus: eso fue un caso de fuerza mayor. Además, ¿me lo impide alguien?**

**Kabalé: no pero…**

**Sulfus: tened por seguro que lo haría si vosotros no estuvierais aquí.**

**Raf: si, pero ten en cuenta que esto es un sitio público y si nos pillan los profesores durmiendo juntos y en la misma cama…**

**Sulfus: es poco ético jajaja.**

**Gas: pero y ayer que, no te faltó tiempo.**

**Raf: por dios Gas, te lo han dicho, yo me encontraba mal.**

**Sulfus: exacto.**

**Gas: ¿pero no hicisteis nada no?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**Raf: a ver, como os lo explico, lo que nos ha pasado con Reina fue lo único que pasó aquella noche. El solo vino a ayudarme.**

Raf se acerca a la oreja de su novio.

**Raf: ¿Por qué se piensan que lo hicimos esa noche?**

**Sulfus: porque es la única que tienen constancia de que dormimos juntos, pero no saben que hubo otra noche en la que…, bueno tú sabes lo que pasó.**

**Raf: jajaja, es verdad.**

**Sulfus: tu di que eres virgen.**

**Raf: pero que no se mentir, que me entra la risa y me pongo muy roja.**

**Sulfus: pues tú lo tienes más fácil eres un ángel. No se supone que siempre decís la verdad.**

**Raf: si pero es que es mentira jajaja.**

**Sulfus: pues aprende a mentir alguna vez.**

**Miki: míralos.**

**Dulce: ya quisiera tener yo un novio tan atento como él.**

**Urié: ¿habrá elegido bien?**

**Cabiria: ella no elige, el amor es el que elige, y ha elegido que la mejor opción es el.**

**Gas: si es verdad.**

**Miki: buenas noches.**

**Gas: igualmente.**

**Cabiria: lo mismo digo.**

**Urié: sí y yo.**

**Dulce: adiós a todos, que durmáis bien.**

Cada uno se acuesta en su cama y se apaga la luz. Sulfus le da un último beso a su novia antes de que todos y cada uno caigan en un sueño profundo.


	9. angel s friends declaracion de amor 9

Angel´s friends: parte 9.

_La tensión que hemos vivido con los dos últimos capítulos, parece haber terminado pero claro hay que descubrir que pasa después. Vamos allá._

Los ángeles y los demonios pasan la noche en la cafetería. Raf está muy pegada a Sulfus. Durante varios días lo han pasado muy mal. Los llevaron a un sitio extraño, los torturaron, y casi no están allí para contarlo. Pero gracias en parte a Sulfus y a sus poderes de sanación, pudieron salir de allí antes de lo que ellos pensaban. Derrotaron a Reina pero lo que les llamó más la atención es aquel corazón de madera que brotó del pecho de la vieja bruja. Uno a uno se van despertando. Sulfus observa a Raf. Le acaricia el pelo.

**Urié: ¿está bien?**

**Sulfus: yo diría que está perfectamente. Ha dormido bien esta noche y se le ve relajada.**

**Kabalé: ¿Por qué piensas que está mal?**

**Urié: no sé, como sigue durmiendo.**

**Sulfus: pero porque está más cansada que los demás, al ser medio humana, las torturas sufridas los últimos días le pasan factura, en un grado mayor que a nosotros, por eso está así.**

**Dulce: afortunadamente está bien.**

**Sulfus: si, eso es lo importante.**

**Gas: ¿la despertamos?**

**Miki: déjala un poco más.**

**Cabiria: ¿Por qué no desayunamos?**

**Kabalé: sí.**

Los chicos se levantan. Raf todavía sigue dormida. Poco a poco ella se despierta.

**Urié: ¡Raf! Por fin.**

**Raf: ¿Qué recibimiento no?**

**Urié: ¿no puedo estar feliz de verte bien?**

**Raf: claro.**

Se sientan en la mesa.

**Raf: debemos hablar con los profesores de lo ocurrido estos días y de lo que hemos encontrado.**

**Sulfus: si, tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué será ese corazón?**

**Raf: y yo. Debe ser algo importante. Después de que aquella caja saltara, ella se desintegró.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

Se levantan. Salen de la cafetería. Raf tirita levemente.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si pero el ambiente es un poco fresco.**

**Sulfus: ven mi niña.**

La abraza fuerte. Consigue dejar de temblar. Ella se sentía bien entre sus brazos.

**Sulfus: ¿de verdad estas bien?**

**Raf: sí. Un abrazo es lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor.**

La besa antes de llegar a la sala presidencial. Se separan un poco para que los profesores no sospechen.

**Profesor Arkam: ¿Cómo fue?**

**Raf: llevamos nuestras cosas a la cafetería y justo antes de meternos en la cama apareció la neutra.**

**Sulfus: atrapó a Raf con una cuerda, pero la soltó, luego nos atacó con la esfera negra.**

**Urié: nos dejó inconscientes.**

**Cabiria: y solo despertamos en una celda.**

**Dulce: estábamos muy mal, nos estaba torturando.**

**Kabalé: Raf cayó inconsciente, estaba muy mal, pensábamos que se iba.**

**Gas: pero gracias al poder de sanación de Sulfus pudimos salvarnos.**

**Miki: si y salvarla a ella. Después salimos de las mazmorras.**

**Raf: y llegamos hasta la salida.**

**Sulfus: pero Reina nos encontró.**

**Urié: luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y la vencimos.**

**Cabiria: de su pecho brotó una misteriosa caja en forma de corazón.**

**Dulce: contenía un mecanismo de reloj.**

**Kabalé: una llave le daba cuerda.**

**Gas: tenemos la posibilidad de que pudiera ser su corazón.**

**Miki: si, después de que cayera aquella caja se desintegró.**

**Profesor Arkam: dejarme verla.**

Raf llevaba en sus manos aquel misterioso corazón y lo deposita en la mesa.

**Profesor Arkam: no puede ser.**

**Raf: ¿qué ocurre?**

**Profesora Tempel: no hay ninguna duda.**

**Sulfus: ¿a qué se refiere?**

**Profesor Arkam: chicos sentaros y escuchad.**

Todos se sientan en un lado, Sulfus coge la mano de Raf, y la ocultan un poco. Ella se sonroja un poco por que no se lo esperaba y luego sonríe.

**Profesora Tempel: esta caja efectivamente es el corazón de la neutra.**

**Profesor Arkam: el sufrimiento que le causó su condena en el limbo y el no poder amar al hombre al que amaba hizo que se arrancara el corazón.**

**Profesora Tempel: no estaba dispuesta a sufrir, así que con la sangre forjó este corazón artificial.**

**Profesor Arkam: con ello ya no sufriría por nada ni por nadie.**

**Raf: ¿y el mecanismo de reloj?**

**Profesor Arkam: causando el mal o pensando en él, le daba cuerda.**

**Profesora Tempel: su sed de venganza era total, por eso estaba muy fuerte.**

**Profesor Arkam: la venganza de los inmortales era lo que le faltaba. Si os llega a derrotar seria invencible.**

**Sulfus: si nos derrota no estaríamos aquí, casi nos mata.**

**Raf: por suerte interviniste a tiempo.**

**Sulfus: era la única manera de salvaros. Y la única manera de salvarte a ti. Tu estado era horrible. Pero evidentemente la batalla nos incumbía a todos y no por las rencillas que pueda haber entre ángeles y demonios, por una vez… habría que salvaros, ¿no?**

**Raf: lo sé.**

Los dos intentaban aparentar que aquellas palabras del diablo eran por compromiso, y no por lo que sentía por ella. Ambos hablaban con si fueran enemigos en la medida de lo posible, pero que esa vez les había tocado luchar juntos. Los profesores sabían que en el fondo se llevaban bien aunque cada uno tenía las diferencias que tenían y podría haber rencillas por el simple hecho de ser o ángeles o demonios. Lo único que no sabían era que la relación de Raf y Sulfus era mucho más que una simple relación profesional, es decir, la relación de un ángel y un demonio que comparten un mismo humano; o una relación de amistad entre compañeros de escuela, la increíble verdad es que se amaban, pero evidentemente debían guardar un poco las formas en ciertos momentos. Salen de la sala.

**Raf: menos mal que has disimulado un poco, porque el tono en el que hablabas…**

**Sulfus: lo sé, por eso luego he dicho lo que he dicho.**

**Gas: si, porque menos mal, te hubieras delatado tu solo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Pero no le demos más vueltas.**

**Raf: si hemos pasado muchas cosas estos últimos días y es mejor olvidarlas.**

**Kabalé: pero cuesta.**

**Sulfus: si, pero piensa en cualquier cosa que te reporte felicidad.**

**Cabiria: ahí tienes razón.**

**Dulce: bueno, ¿Qué queréis hacer?**

**Urié: no sé, yo creo que me transformaría en humana solo para no pensar en todo lo que nos ha pasado.**

**Miki: podríamos pasar el día como humanos, así evitaríamos pensar mucho en eso.**

**Raf: pues entonces, abandonemos nuestra forma sempiterna por un rato. Cox, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Urié: luci, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Dulce: mariposa, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Miki: lulú, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Sulfus: basilisco, activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Cabiria: activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Kabalé: activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Gas: activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Raf: pues si ya estamos vámonos.**

**Sulfus: ¿sabes? Me siento mejor así.**

**Raf: de vez en cuando cambiar no está mal.**

**Sulfus: ¿piensas que a lo mejor los pequeños problemas que tuvimos días pasados, no hubieran pasado si no nos convertimos en humanos?**

**Raf: eso nunca se puede saber. Podrían haber pasado o no.**

**Sulfus: visto así.**

**Raf: mira son cosas que no puedes evitar muchas veces que ocurran, pero te lo he dicho muchas veces no lo pienses más.**

**Sulfus: lo siento.**

**Raf: no digas tonterías.**

Salen de la escuela.

**Cabiria: tenías razón Urié, ser humano te ayuda a olvidar lo malo.**

**Kabalé: es como una especie de liberación, y eso que somos demonios, nos gusta hacer el mal, pero no que nos lo hagan a nosotros.**

**Gas: es cierto.**

**Sulfus: no hace falta que penséis como demonios cuando sois humanos. Solo cuando sea necesario.**

**Gas: pero si tú ya ni te comportas como tal.**

**Sulfus: será porque hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar, ¿no?**

**Gas: claro.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué siempre os tiráis los trastos a la cabeza?**

**Sulfus: los demonios somos así.**

**Gas: Raf tu estas acostumbrada a todo lo contrario, cuando nos conozcas un poco más sabrás que en el fondo somos buenos amigos.**

**Raf: y no lo dudo. ¿Oye y yo digo porque siempre os estáis peleando cuando estoy yo cerca? No necesito que me impresionéis con vuestras tonterías.**

**Sulfus: eso Gas, ¿Por qué siempre que esta ella pasa esto? Yo sé que te gustan todas pero, que le intentes tirar la caña delante de mí, a mi novia, es muy grave.**

**Gas: venga va sabes que nunca me enamoraría de un ángel, yo no soy como tú.**

**Sulfus: si eso ya lo sé.**

**Raf: no necesito que nadie se pelee por mí y menos dos demonios, de verdad… ahí que ver…**

**Gas: tranquila, nunca me enamoraría de ti, eres un ángel, pero también eres la novia de mi amigo.**

**Raf: sabes, intentar quitarle la novia a un amigo es muy grave.**

**Sulfus: Gas tío, contrólate. Y luego eres tú el que dice que se pone roja, jajaja.**

**Raf: oye de verdad, dejarlo.**

**Sulfus: ¿si pero si el entra al trapo qué?**

**Raf: no le hagas caso tú.**

**Sulfus: pero es que…**

**Raf: tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada.**

**Gas: hazle caso.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Raf: relájate.**

Le pone las manos en los hombros y se da un beso en la mejilla.

**Sulfus: gracias cielo.**

**Raf: de nada.**

**Sulfus: la verdad que siempre sabes cómo hacer que me relaje.**

**Raf: si seguro. A veces lo intento y no hay manera.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé.**

Llegan al parque. Se sientan en el césped. Ellos se quedan en un banco. Ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

**Sulfus: a veces pienso en lo que nos ha pasado y me pregunto qué porque a nosotros.**

**Raf: nunca lo sabremos.**

**Kabalé: quizás, o la única verdad es que nos tocó vivirlo.**

**Cabiria: estamos aquí para eso, ¿no?**

**Dulce: si, al principio, pensé que solo se trataba de eliminar los problemas de los humanos o ayudarles mejor dicho, pero nunca llegas a pensar que el enemigo no es un demonio, sino algo peor.**

**Gas: eso es cierto, toda la vida pensando que el mayor enemigo de un diablo era un ángel, y ahora incluso, hasta un demonio se puede enamorar de un ángel.**

**Miki: si pero, a veces las cosas no son como las planeamos.**

**Raf: si, siempre te puedes sorprender.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, y hasta tu vida puede cambiar en menos de lo que esperas.**

**Raf: si es verdad.**

Ella mira hacia abajo, se toca el pelo y sonríe. Le mira y le sonríe. Sus ojos azules reflejan esa felicidad y ese momento tan dulce que vivía.

**Sulfus: oye Raf, ¿puedo hablar contigo?**

**Raf: si, pero no me asustes.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Oye nosotros nos vamos.**

Raf y Sulfus se van.

**Kabalé: ¿Qué querrá decirle?**

**Gas: o que querrá hacerle mejor dicho.**

**Miki: ¡Gas!**

**Gas: ¿Qué? **

**Miki: controla esa boca.**

**Cabiria: pero si es verdad, Sulfus no quiere hablar con ella, lo que quiere es pasar a la acción directamente. Es un hombre. Lo único que no sabía que decir y ha dicho lo primero que se le ha ocurrido.**

**Kabalé: o si no, ¿Qué creéis que estaba haciendo Raf con eso de tocarse el pelo?**

**Miki: provocarle.**

**Dulce: ellos quieren tener su momento y ya está.**

**Urié: si, lo que sienten es muy fuerte.**

Mientras…

**Raf: ¿y bien?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Raf: para que me traes aquí si no tienes nada que decirme.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor con palabras no.**

**Raf: así que con palabras no, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: veo que lo vamos pillando.**

Él la coge del cuello de la camisa y tira hacia él. Le coge un poco desprevenida cuando sus labios se tocan. Le besa intensamente. Ella nota que las manos de él van hacia su camisa. Le coge de la mano.

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué paras?**

**Raf: porque se lo que ibas a hacer.**

**Sulfus: pero si llevas otra camiseta debajo.**

**Raf: ¿y qué?**

**Sulfus: lo siento, me he dejado llevar.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero entonces?**

**Raf: pero sin pasarte.**

**Sulfus: no es el momento, ¿no?**

**Raf: no.**

Raf sabía que no era el momento. Mira hacia abajo como avergonzada, pero luego le vuelve a besar.

**Sulfus: ¿oye me podrás perdonar algún día que te lo quisiera hacer en medio del parque?**

**Raf: no te preocupes, pero no se Sulfus, no era plan.**

**Sulfus: lo sé y lo siento.**

**Raf: si yo te quiero igual. Lo entiendo y ya encontraremos un momento.**

**Sulfus: sabes que lo hemos pasado muy mal, y yo casi te pierdo…y…**

**Raf: si lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿y en la escuela?**

**Raf: tampoco creo que sea el momento.**

**Sulfus: ¿y cuando es el momento? No soy de piedra, ¿sabes?**

**Raf: lo sé ni yo tampoco, pero podemos liarla si lo hacemos en la escuela.**

**Sulfus: pero yo soy más importante que la escuela, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, pero de verdad no te enfades conmigo.**

**Sulfus: lo se mi ángel, tienes razón. **

Le pone el dedo en los labios, le sonríe. Le acaricia el pelo. Se acerca a él le besa otra vez.

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?**

**Raf: ¿acaso no te lo mereces? Lo que has querido hacer, de verdad, ha sido otra muestra más de que esto va en serio.**

Él no puede decir nada. Ella es increíble. Él sabía que a veces la fastidiaba un poco y que ella siempre le había dicho que no se preocupara, aunque ella a veces es normal que se enfadara. Pero la verdad es que lo que sienten es mucho más fuerte que todo lo que uno puede decir. Solo puede abrazarla. No la quiere soltar. Lo único que quiere es estar con ella. Es consciente de lo mucho que la quiere y que no quiere hacer nada que ella no quiera o nada que no le siente bien a Raf.

**Sulfus: cada día me sorprendes más.**

**Raf: ...**

Ella mira hacia abajo, se sonroja un poco. El coge su mano. Se miran. El acaricia su pelo rubio. Ella se muerde el labio y el la besa al instante. El recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica sin hacer ninguna locura por supuesto.

**Raf: ¿buscamos a los demás?**

**Sulfus: si, ya va siendo hora.**

Él le ayuda a bajar cogiéndola haciéndola resbalar entre sus brazos hasta el suelo. Mientras la iba soltando poco a poco él la miraba intensamente hasta que sus labios se unieron. Le da un beso corto y la baja del todo. Echan a andar. El coge de la mano a Raf.

**Raf: ¿sabes? Necesitaba este tipo de cosas. Me hacen sentir bien.**

**Sulfus: los dos lo necesitábamos ¿no?**

**Raf: sí que es verdad sí. Tuve miedo de no volver.**

**Sulfus: ¿de dónde?**

**Raf: de la prisión de Reina. Tenía miedo de irme…**

Raf se para de repente. Sus lágrimas aparecen. Él le abraza.

**Sulfus: no llores cielo.**

**Raf: tuve miedo de morir.**

**Sulfus: pero eso nunca pasó. Estas bien y eso es lo que importa.**

**Raf: si no hubiera sido por ti yo no…**

**Sulfus: tranquila. No tienes que pensar en eso ahora.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

Sulfus seca las pocas lágrimas que caían aun por el rostro de la chica y siguen su camino. Ven a sus amigos.

**Cabiria: vosotros por fin.**

**Sulfus: ¿hemos tardado mucho?**

**Gas: que si has tardado, casi dos horas.**

**Kabalé: tendría cosas más importantes que hacer.**

**Urié: eso seguro.**

**Miki: bueno, en fin, vámonos que aún queda un paseíto.**

**Raf: nos queda una hora para estar fuera todavía, pero vamos para allá, porque como no salgamos ya no llegamos.**

**Sulfus: entonces vamos.**

Salen del parque y se van hacia la escuela. Allí se despiden y se van cada uno a su cuarto. Él le da un beso a ella. Ya en su cuarto…

**Urié: eh Raf cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha ido?**

**Raf: ¿el qué?**

**Miki: cuando te has ido con Sulfus.**

**Raf: a ver…**

Mira al horizonte como recordando esos momentos. Se muerde el labio.

**Dulce: eso es que ha sido especial.**

**Raf: todos los momentos que paso con el son especiales.**

**Urié: ¿alguno más que otro?**

**Raf: a ver…**

Ella piensa. Sabe que hay un momento que es especial para ella, pero no puede decirlo.

**Raf: no. Cada uno es especial en sí mismo.**

**Miki: ¿y besa bien?**

**Raf: alucinante.**

**Dulce: me alegro que seas feliz.**

**Raf: y yo de que compartáis mi felicidad. No se trata de que sea un demonio si no de que me haga feliz.**

**Miki: ¿y eres feliz?**

**Raf: mucho.**

En la habitación de los demonios.

**Kabalé: ¿y qué tal es como persona?**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién? ¿Raf? Pero si ya la conocéis.**

**Cabiria: sabemos que es un ángel, y que evidentemente es buena.**

**Sulfus: es una chica muy dulce, llena de vida, especial, tiene un corazón de oro, es alguien que siempre está ahí, no sé cómo explicártelo, no se no tengo palabras para explicarte lo que se esconde en esa chica.**

**Gas: se te ilumina la cara cuando hablas de ella.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Kabalé: ¿algún momento en especial?**

El piensa también en el mismo momento que su novia.

**Sulfus: creo que por el hecho de que este ella todos los momentos son especiales.**

**Cabiria: es increíble, estás enamorado de un ángel.**

**Sulfus: y qué más da. Todos al fin y al cabo somos iguales. Parece que es difícil de entender pero… no somos tan distintos.**

**Kabalé: si es verdad, cada uno tiene sus creencias, y eso es lo que en realidad nos hará un poco diferentes.**

**Sulfus: yo lo único que quiero es que llegue el día que definitivamente pueda amarla de verdad. Ahora si es verdad que parece que nos amemos libremente, pero todavía están los profesores.**

**Cabiria: cierto, pero debes estar contento porque hoy por hoy, parece que no cometáis ningún sacrilegio ni nada.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad.**

**Kabalé: en fin, buenas noches.**

**Cabiria: lo mismo digo.**

Las chicas se van y se quedan los dos chicos solos en la habitación.

**Gas: a tu novia le sienta mal que discutamos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: pero es que siempre es delante de ella.**

**Gas: en verdad sí.**

**Sulfus: en fin, buenas noches.**

En la habitación de los ángeles.

**Miki: buenas noches chicas.**

**Dulce: lo mismo digo.**

**Raf: buenas noches.**

**Urié: hasta mañana.**

Todo dicho, se van a dormir.


	10. angel s friends declaracion de amor 10

Angel´s friends: parte 10.

Los ángeles deambulan por el centro comercial. Ya que tenían tiempo de sobra, deciden ir en forma humana.

**Dulce: menos mal que os habéis decidido a venir en forma humana, así me puedo probar todo lo que quiera.**

**Raf: Dulce tu siempre pensando en lo mismo.**

**Dulce: al menos esto es sano, ¿no?**

**Miki: si, no como Gas, que solo piensa en comida.**

**Urié: si es verdad, jajaja, pero las compras compulsivas pueden ser peligrosas.**

**Raf: en eso tienes razón. ¿No os parece raro que a los demonios no les haya dado por perseguirnos?**

**Miki: si es raro, allá donde haya un ángel…**

**Cabiria: siempre habrá un demonio.**

**Dulce: tan rápido como lo decimos, aparecéis.**

**Kabalé: a lo mejor es solo casualidad.**

**Dulce: lo dudo.**

**Raf: ¿solo estáis vosotras?**

Tan rápido como lo dice, alguien pone las manos en sus hombros, haciendo que ella tenga un pequeño sobresalto. Se gira y lo ve.

**Raf: no me hagas eso más o no respondo.**

**Sulfus: que agresiva estas hoy, ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿agresiva yo?**

**Sulfus: ah no sé, como dices eso.**

**Raf: pero porque no me lo esperaba.**

**Sulfus: entonces, ¿tu sorpresa es agradable?**

**Raf: sí.**

Le mira y le sonríe.

**Raf: ¿os falta mucho?**

**Miki: si te quieres ir, ya sabes que esta chica tarda mucho.**

**Raf: como queráis.**

**Miki: aprovecha Raf, han venido a rescatarte.**

**Raf: visto así…**

Se quedan las chicas mientras ellos dos salen.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué, haciendo de percha para tu amiga? Jajaja.**

**Raf: no tiene gracia.**

**Sulfus: oh perdona, señorita susceptible.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué me llamas así?**

**Sulfus: no se… parecías enfadada cuando me has visto. Y parecía que todo te sentaba mal.**

**Raf: no, no es que…me aburre esto de las compras, pero lo tengo que hacer por mis amigas.**

**Sulfus: ¿y porque no te has quedado en la escuela?**

**Raf: lo he intentado, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con mis amigas y…**

**Sulfus: y que piensas que las estas abandonando.**

**Raf: no se creo que un poco sí.**

**Sulfus: pero que dices, no estas abandonando a nadie.**

**Raf: pero, es que esta mañana sus caras eran de decir "pasas más tiempo con tu novio que con nosotras"**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes, que piensen lo que quieran.**

**Raf: creo que paso el mismo tiempo con ellas que contigo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: a ver lo que les pasa no es eso, es que ahora te tienen que compartir conmigo.**

**Raf: ¿Qué quieres decir que están un poco celosillas?**

**Sulfus: exactamente.**

**Raf: la verdad es que a veces lo parecen.**

**Sulfus: pues eso ya se les pasara. Lo que no entienden es que de estar siempre contigo, a todas horas, a que tú quieras hacer otras cosas que las dejen a ellas al margen.**

**Raf: si pero tengo miedo de que se enfaden conmigo.**

**Sulfus: nunca se van a enfadar contigo. Si son tus amigas de verdad no te van a abandonar. Ellas deben entender que tú tienes tu vida, y que hay más vida fuera de ellas.**

**Raf: si lo sé.**

**Sulfus: pues entonces no le des más vueltas.**

**Raf: si, pero…**

**Sulfus: ¿qué te he dicho?**

**Raf: está bien, tú ganas.**

Ella todavía está un poco pensativa. Él le aprieta fuerte la mano y le da un beso en mejilla.

**Sulfus: mi ángel, ya está de verdad. Te preocupas por tonterías.**

**Raf: vale.**

A lo lejos ven a Andy y a Jennifer.

**Raf: mira, Andy.**

**Sulfus: sí, creo que hemos hecho bien nuestro trabajo.**

**Raf: pero si hace tiempo que no intervenimos.**

**Sulfus: ya pero, míralos… parecen estar viviendo un sueño.**

**Raf: pero ellos lo tienen más fácil que nosotros.**

**Sulfus: si pero nosotros no nos podemos quejar tampoco ¿no?**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

Pasan por su lado. Andy parece reconocer a Sulfus.

**Andy: oye tú no eres el que el otro día…** (Acordaros del comic 2 "algo que no era", cuando Sulfus intenta tentar a Andy)

**Sulfus: ¿yo? Ah sí vale ahora que lo dices sí, no te había reconocido. ¿Eh… querías algo?**

**Andy: no nada solo que me acordaba de ti, gracias entonces por lo que te conté aquella vez.**

**Sulfus: ah sí, si claro, a ti. **(Un poco cortado)

**Andy: por cierto buena eleccion**. (Mirando a Raf)

Se van. Sulfus mira a Raf.

**Raf: ¿Qué majo, no?**

**Sulfus: ¿y porque me tiene que reconocer?**

**Raf: no sé, vas vestido igual que entonces y los humanos a veces se quedan con las caras.**

**Sulfus: y eso que más da, ya pero yo… casi nunca estoy en forma humana.**

**Raf: en fin… ¿y que se supone que le dijiste?**

**Sulfus: tenía que tentarle.**

**Raf: si pero algo le dijiste.**

**Sulfus: me lo dijo todo el, el necesitaba que le ayudara con Jennifer, pero antes de que yo pudiera contestar apareció su profesora y se fueron para allá.**

**Raf: a saber que le irías a decir.**

**Sulfus: eso nunca lo sabremos, pero a lo mejor no hicieron falta palabras, creo que entendió el concepto.**

**Raf: que le insinuaste que si la quería que luchara por ella.**

**Sulfus: más o menos, o que no se arriesgara a perderla.**

**Raf: mmm…interesante. ¿Oye y porque me ha mirado y ha dicho buena eleccion, eh?**

**Sulfus: no sé, jajaja. **

**Raf: de verdad no sé qué voy a hacer contigo.**

**Sulfus: yo sí.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí? Por la cara que estas poniendo me estás dando miedo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, el miedo se te va a pasar rápido, ya lo veras.**

Le toca el pelo. Ella sonríe. Sus manos viajan hasta la cintura de la chica. Ella pone las manos en sus hombros y el la empuja un poco contra él. Él se acerca ella, la besa. Ella le toca el pelo mientras le besa.

**Gas: en fin…para un momento que os dejamos solos y…**

Se despegan como riéndose de lo que había dicho Gas, pero al verlos a todos, se cortan un poco.

**Sulfus: eh….no es lo que parece.**

**Miki: claro, un poco más y tu lengua acaba dentro de su garganta.**

**Raf: si…bueno….**

**Sulfus: ¿habéis terminado ya?**

**Gas: eso parece.**

**Sulfus: pues vamos.**

Raf mira hacia abajo como riéndose.

**Sulfus: ¿de qué te ríes?**

**Raf: de lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser a veces jajaja, eh… no es lo que parece… no que va jajaja.**

**Sulfus: Raf, no sabía que decir jajaja.**

**Raf: ya lo he visto.**

**Sulfus: y si no tú, cuando tu amiga ha dicho lo de la lengua, eh…si…bueno.**

**Raf: eh…no te metas conmigo jajaja.**

**Sulfus: si has empezado tú.**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: sí. Que yo sepa tu no deberías mentir angelito.**

**Raf: no juegues conmigo jajaja.**

**Sulfus: como la canción, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: jajaja si, de verdad que cuando la escuche dije venga no puede ser jajaja.**

(A ver aquí se refieren a una canción llamada "angelito sin alas" que si la escucháis la letra pega un montón)

**Sulfus: si es verdad.**

**Gas: que tontos estáis hoy.**

**Raf: el a todas horas jajaja.**

**Sulfus: angelito no te pases.**

Se nota que están de cachondeo, que están tonteando demasiado. Llegan a la cafetería. No hay nadie.

**Sulfus: te prometo que me voy a controlar mi ángel, es difícil porque somos humanos y sabemos que no pasa nada, pero sé que aquí tú no quieres.**

**Raf: veo que lo entiendes. Y además que están nuestros amigos también, que ni siquiera estamos solos.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

La besa. Luego se sienta a su lado.

**Sulfus: luego si quieres vamos donde siempre.**

**Raf: mmm…vale.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

La besa y se levanta. Le da la mano para que baje. Se sientan en su sitio de siempre.

**Raf: creo que me voy a echar un rato.**

**Urié: y yo.**

Parece que todos tienen la misma idea. Pero…

**Sulfus: oye Raf…**

**Raf: si es lo que estoy pensando… mejor no.**

**Gas: si queréis dormir la siesta juntos, no me importa.**

**Sulfus: va, hazlo por mí.**

**Raf: pero…es que molesto.**

**Sulfus: no de verdad, en serio.**

**Gas: no te preocupes si quieres yo me voy.**

**Raf: que no de verdad, no te voy a sacar de tu habitación.**

**Kabalé: os dejamos que habléis.**

Se van.

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué no quieres?**

**Raf: no me da la gana que Gas este de sujeta velas.**

**Sulfus: pero te lo estoy pidiendo yo.**

**Raf: lo sé, pero…**

**Sulfus: pero que…te lo he dicho sabes que no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras. Y Raf, sabes que con Gas delante ni se me pasa por la cabeza.**

**Raf: lo siento de verdad…**

**Sulfus: que pasa, que muy bien la niña tiene una pesadilla y bien que me pide que duerma con ella, pero cuando se lo pido yo… no porque…**

**Raf: perdóname por favor.**

Están un poco tensos. Ella cruza los brazos y mira hacia abajo y hace el amago de irse. Pero él le coge la mano y se pone detrás de ella.

**Sulfus: de verdad yo no quiero forzarte a que lo hagas o no. Sé que soy idiota y que a veces…**

**Raf: no pasa nada. Vamos anda.**

Ella se pone delante de él y le hace un gesto como de decir es por ahí vamos. Llegan a la habitación. Gas está durmiendo.

**Sulfus: lo que imaginaba. Ves no tenías de que preocuparte.**

**Raf: tenías razón.**

Pero claro…

**Sulfus: eh…Raf, lo siento pero…**

**Raf: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**Sulfus: tu…ya lo sabes… además Gas no se entera.**

Ella mira hacia abajo con una sonrisa de decir "si es que lo sabía" pero también en cierto modo ella se había quedado con las ganas de repetirlo. Pero sentía algo dentro que le impedía dar el paso.

**Raf: mira Sulfus, no puedo.**

**Sulfus: Raf… puedes confiar en mí.**

**Raf: si yo confío en ti, pero y si Gas se despierta o si entran tus amigas…**

**Sulfus: relájate.**

Ella miraba hacia abajo y se deja caer en la almohada. Tenía la mirada triste y perdida. Él se tumba también. Le toca el pelo, ella evita mirarle. El coge su mano. Raf está molesta porque no es capaz. Ella se pone boca abajo.

**Sulfus:****Raf, no quiero que te sientas mal.**

**Raf: lo siento. Lo que me duele es que aquella noche fui capaz, pero ahora…**

**Sulfus: lo sé, hay demasiada gente.**

**Raf: no quiero que pienses que ya no te quiero solo porque no quiera…**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo te entiendo que quieras que estemos solos del todo.**

**Raf: pues a veces no lo parece.**

**Sulfus: si lo sé, pero hago todo esto porque te quiero.**

Ella se vuelve hacia él. Él le seca las lágrimas. La mira a los ojos. Se incorpora un poco. La besa. La toca. Mete la mano por debajo de su ropa.

**Sulfus: ¿oye quieres que lo haga o no?**

**Raf: con esto no hay problema. **

La sigue besando y tocando. De repente ven que Gas se mueve, pero nada.

**Raf: ves te lo he dicho.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, vale, y tienes razón.**

**Raf: te prometo, que buscare algún momento para…**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

La besa de nuevo. Después se tumban. Al cabo de un tiempo Gas se despierta.

**Gas: ¿oye habéis dormido algo?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: nada.**

**Gas: ay señor…**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos a donde hemos pensado antes?**

**Raf: si, porque los profesores hoy van a estar por aquí.**

**Sulfus: entonces no me voy a arriesgar a que nos pillen.**

**Raf: ni yo.**

Se van.

**Sulfus: porque la fastidio tanto cuando estoy contigo.**

**Raf: y que cabezón eres.**

Ella anula cualquier intento del chico por articular alguna palabra. Le besa.

**Raf: así se te pasan las ganas de decir tonterías.**

**Sulfus: si… oye a partir de ahora no voy a decirte más sobre…**

**Raf: está bien. Pero cielo no te tortures con eso.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, a veces pienso lo que digo y no me reconozco.**

**Raf: tienes que tener más cuidado.**

**Sulfus: lo se mi ángel. No quiero hacerte daño. Te quiero más que a mi vida y sé que a veces no pienso y digo tonterías.**

**Raf: dices tonterías porque estás enamorado y eso te honra.**

Ella le sonríe y le abraza. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

**Raf: ya verás como todo sale bien.**

**Sulfus: mientras tu estés a mi lado todo saldrá bien.**

**Raf: yo estaré ahí siempre que me necesites.**

**Sulfus: yo te necesito ahora y siempre conmigo. Sabes, creo que somos jóvenes todavía para decirlo, pero yo, la vida solo la concibo contigo. Nunca amare a nadie que no seas tú Raf…y…**

Ella esta medio flipando con las palabras del chico. No sabía que decir. Ella mira hacia abajo. Después le mira y sonríe. Le abraza.

**Raf: yo…**

**Sulfus: ¿he dicho algo malo?**

**Raf: no que va, me has dejado flipando.**

**Sulfus: pero es verdad.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces?**

**Raf: no sabría que decirte.**

**Sulfus: eso es que si, ¿no?**

**Raf: hombre si te parece, no va a ser que no.**

**Sulfus: es pronto para pensarlo, pero bueno…**

**Raf: lo sé, pero está bien que lo digas.**

Le besa, pero de repente para.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿ha pasado algo?**

**Raf: creo que he notado una presencia extraña.**

**Sulfus: ¿Dónde?**

**Raf: no sé, por la zona.**

**Sulfus: quizás solo ha sido producto de tu imaginación.**

**Raf: no sé, de repente he sentido una punzada en el estómago.**

**Sulfus: ¿de verdad que no te pasa nada?**

**Raf: no sé, es como si se hubiera evaporado.**

**Sulfus: Raf no me asustes.**

**Raf: lo siento, pero de verdad, no te lo diría si no fuera verdad. Ojala me esté equivocando.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

Raf no podía relajarse. Había sentido una presencia extraña. Sulfus estaba un poco desconcertado. Él no había sentido nada pero ver a Raf así le preocupaba. Se miran, el acaricia el pelo de la chica y cuando está apunto de besarla oyen un risa.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Raf: ves te lo he dicho.**

Se giran y ven a una misteriosa mujer. Tenía el pelo verdoso y los ojos rojos.

**Sulfus: ¿Quién eres?**

**Blue: ¿no lo sabéis? Jajaja. Mi nombre es Blue.**

**Raf: ¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?**

**Blue: de vosotros nada. Más bien quiero algo que vosotros tenéis y que a mí me interesa.**

Continuara…


	11. angel s friends declaracion de amor 11

Angel´s friends 11.

_Las cosas se han vuelto a complicar. Ahora no es Reina sino Blue quien va a poner en jaque a nuestros protagonistas._

La situación es muy tensa. Raf y Sulfus no saben qué es eso tan importante que quiere Blue.

**Blue: creo que tenéis algo que a mí me interesa.**

**Raf: no estoy muy segura de eso.**

**Blue: ¿ah no?**

Raf se está poniendo muy nerviosa. No están nada más que ella y Sulfus allí. Así que deciden llamar a sus amigos.

**Sulfus: rápido Raf hay que avisarles.**

**Raf: eso déjamelo a mí. ¡Alas de pensamiento! Chicas tenéis que venir urgentemente por favor. Estamos en peligro de nuevo.**

**Sulfus: deberíamos pensar en transformarnos. Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Raf: cox, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Angel's friends, guardianes del corazón.**

Al instante aparecen el resto de ángeles y demonios en aquel lugar.

**Blue: ¿falta alguien más? O podemos empezar ya.**

**Sulfus: que se supone que quieres.**

**Blue: algo muy valioso.**

**Gas: ¿qué es eso tan valioso?**

**Blue: algo que sé que está en vuestro poder.**

**Kabalé: déjate de rodeos y dinos que es lo que quieres.**

**Urié: si, adivinanzas ahora no.**

**Blue: está bien. Quiero venganza.**

**Raf: eso no es una novedad. Todos queréis venganza.**

**Blue: bien, pero para eso necesito el corazón de madera. En él está todo el poder que Reina pudo acumular.**

**Sulfus: ¿piensas realmente que te lo vamos a dar?**

**Blue: bien si no me lo dais…**

**Cabiria: que pasa, habla.**

**Blue: me veré obligada a utilizar otros métodos.**

**Miki: pero quieres hablar de un vez.**

**Blue: ¿Qué, me lo vais a dar?**

**Dulce: nunca.**

**Blue: bien, en ese caso…**

Blue traza en el aire con el dedo un círculo y chasquea los dedos. De repente un agujero de abre a los pies de Raf y cae en él.

**Raf: ¡ahhhh! ¡Nooooo!**

**Sulfus: ¡Raf!,** (mirando a Blue)** ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?**

**Blue: muy fácil, si no me dais lo que queréis ella morirá.**

**Sulfus: nunca caeremos en ningún tipo de chantajes.**

**Urié: libera a Raf.**

**Dulce: mejor dicho hazla volver.**

**Blue: no.**

**Miki: ¿se puede saber que le estás haciendo?**

Blue les hace ver una imagen de Raf amordazada, atada de pies y manos, en una sala en la que las paredes tienen púas metálicas afiladas y es una sala que puede hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

**Sulfus: no le hagas nada.**

**Blue: que ingenuo eres.**

De repente la sala encoge un poco más.

**Blue: lo ves Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces.**

**Blue: ¿y si no que?**

La sala encoge un poco más.

**Blue: decidme que vais a hacer.**

Se quedan un tanto pensativos.

**Sulfus: si crees que te lo vamos a dar sin más te estas equivocando, lucha por él.**

**Blue: así que de arrogante vas.**

**Kabalé: perdona pero tú quién eres para hablarle así.**

**Blue: ¿y tú quién eres la novia frustrada?**

**Cabiria: perdona pero no le hables así.**

**Gas: eso, si te metes con él, te metes con nosotros.**

**Urié: así que deja de hacer el tonto y dinos donde esta Raf.**

Vuelve a encoger más la sala. Raf se está poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Está viendo las púas cada vez más cerca y no se puede mover. Sus amigos se están poniendo cada vez más nerviosos. Sulfus tiene miedo de hacer una tontería que pueda perjudicar a Raf.

**Blue: nunca os diré donde esta Raf.**

**Sulfus: mira no juegues conmigo.**

**Blue: ah otra cosa, si me atacáis de cualquier forma, será inútil porque estaréis haciéndole daño a Raf, así que no tenéis otra opción, solo darme la caja. Jaque mate.**

Todos piensan y ahora que hacemos. No podemos atacarle. Cualquier ataque solo perjudica a Raf. Tenemos que hacer algo pero el corazón no se lo podemos dar.

**Blue: ¿y bien? Estoy esperando.**

**Sulfus: ¿cabe la posibilidad de dejarnos algún tiempo para pensar?**

**Blue: para que quieres pensar, y pensar en que, en que tengas que olvidarte para siempre de Raf jajaja.**

**Gas: así en caliente yo no puedo pensar con claridad.**

**Blue: muy bien queréis prolongar la agonía de la pobre chica, que clase de amigos sois.**

**Urié: perdone pero nos preocupamos por Raf.**

**Dulce: nunca dejaríamos que le pasase nada.**

**Sulfus: nunca me perdonaría que le pasara nada si puedo evitarlo.**

**Blue: si pues no estás haciendo nada.**

**Sulfus: no digas o hagas nada de lo que luego no puedas arrepentirte.**

**Blue: bien como queráis tenéis hasta mañana por la noche.**

Blue decide dejarles tiempo y se va.

**Sulfus: bien, y ahora que hacemos. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras no sabemos dónde está Raf.**

**Miki: está claro que bien no está.**

**Urié: hay que hacer algo rápido.**

**Dulce: no quiero perder a Raf de nuevo.**

Sulfus está demasiado nervioso. No sabe qué hacer ni que pensar.

**Kabalé: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: ¿te crees que estoy bien?**

**Cabiria: tranquilo, te estas poniendo demasiado nervioso, si no te calmas puede ser peor.**

**Sulfus: y que es lo peor, que no podamos usar nuestros poderes contra ella, que Raf esté no sabemos dónde, o que.**

**Gas: tranquilo tío, todo va a salir bien.**

**Miki: ¿y si vamos a la escuela?**

**Sulfus: si, mejor.**

**Urié: nos espera una noche demasiado larga, tenemos que pensar cómo llegamos hasta Raf.**

**Cabiria: cualquier posibilidad es válida, con tal de no darle el corazón y liberar a Raf.**

Se van a la escuela.

**Dulce: oye propongo una cosa, ¿y si hablamos con los profesores del tema, quizás ellos nos puedan ayudar o por lo menos que sepan lo que está pasando?**

**Kabalé: creo que tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: cualquier cosa es buena con tal de poder salir de esta.**

**Miki: hemos pensado que es mejor que vayamos solo nosotras. Vosotros quedaros aquí. Sulfus está demasiado alterado y si esto ya es grave que se enteren de lo que hay entre él y Raf, puede ser otro palo muy gordo.**

**Sulfus: si mejor. Y rápido.**

Mientras las chicas van a buscar a los profesores los chicos se quedan en la cafetería. No es plan de que vean a Sulfus así. Su estado de ánimo no es solo de estar molesto con que estén otra vez en peligro, sino que hay algo más grave.

**Urié: profesor, sentimos molestarle, pero…**

El profesor la frena, ya saben lo que pasa.

**Profesor Arkam: tranquilas chicas lo sabemos todo.**

**Profesora Tempel: sabemos que esa tal Blue ha secuestrado a Raf y que no podéis atacarla.**

**Profesor Arkam: sabemos que quiere la caja, quiere que la neutra vuelva.**

**Profesora Tempel: la muy incrédula piensa que resucitando a la neutra, y uniéndose a ella podrán vengarse.**

**Profesor Arkam: pero no es del todo cierto. Si resucita a Reina solo cavara su propia tumba.**

**Profesora Tempel: la neutra se querrá vengar sola y será cada vez más poderosa y entonces tendremos serios problemas.**

**Kabalé: ¿y que se supone que quiere que hagamos?**

**Profesor Arkam: lo único que podéis hacer es proteger el corazón y salvar como sea a Raf.**

**Miki: ¿pero como encontraremos el lugar donde esta Raf?**

**Profesora Tempel: mañana por la noche, cuando venga a buscaros para saber que habéis decidido, esconderos y seguirla.**

**Dulce: ¿quiere que la espiemos?**

**Profesor Arkam: efectivamente Dulce. Tenéis que ser muy cuidadosos no os pueden ver.**

**Cabiria: entonces mañana por la noche. Vayamos a contárselo a Gas y a Sulfus.**

Ellas salen de la sala presidencial y van a toda prisa a la cafetería.

**Sulfus: ¿habéis descubierto algo?**

**Urié: sí. Sabemos cómo encontrar a Raf.**

**Gas: ¿Cómo?**

**Sulfus: ¿en serio?**

La cara de Sulfus parece iluminarse ante la posible solución.

**Cabiria: hay que espiar a Blue cuando entre aquí mañana.**

**Dulce: si, pero hay que tener cuidado de que no nos vea. Tiene un sensor de vista nocturna.**

**Sulfus: entonces como…**

**Kabalé: muy fácil. Con las alas de invisibilidad os puedo hacer a todos invisibles.**

**Sulfus: genial. Pero somos muchos.**

**Urié: nos dividiremos. Cada uno ira a una zona de la escuela.**

**Cabiria: con un pinganillo como este, iremos contando lo que pasa y quien vea el escondite de Blue que avise a todo el mundo.**

**Gas: ¿y tendremos nombres claves?**

**Dulce: cada uno podrá comunicarse llamándose por el color de su esencia cromática. Por ejemplo si yo quiero comunicarme con Urié diría rosa llamando a amarillo.**

**Miki: ¿entendido?**

**Sulfus: genial.**

**Gas: ¿pensáis dormir esta noche?**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que estoy para dormir?**

**Kabalé: túmbate al menos.**

**Sulfus: no sé si podré.**

Él sabe que si va a su habitación recordaría que estuvo allí con Raf hace relativamente poco y es como si ella estuviera presente todavía.

**Gas: ¿es Raf no?**

**Sulfus: sé que si voy allí…**

**Gas: lo entiendo.**

**Kabalé: pero no te puedes quedar aquí solo.**

**Cabiria: vente con nosotras.**

**Sulfus: no, prefiero quedarme aquí.**

**Dulce: tranquilo antes o temprano la encontraremos.**

**Miki: nosotras queremos encontrarla cuanto antes.**

**Urié: sí.**

**Sulfus: si y yo. Yo la necesito aquí. No se lo pienso y sé que lo está pasando muy mal, este donde este y yo me siento mal porque no puedo hacer nada.**

**Urié: tranquilo no pasa nada todo va a salir bien. Yo también quiero que Raf vuelva pronto.**

Sulfus se queda solo en la cafetería. Mientras tanto en un lugar del escondite de Blue...Raf está todavía amordazada pero Blue decide quitársela, pero no le va a soltar los pies ni las manos.

**Raf: ¿qué quieres de mí?**

**Blue: si quieres liberarte de esta sala, tus amigos tendrán que darme el corazón.**

**Raf: sabes que nunca harían eso.**

**Blue: Raf, tontos serán si no lo hacen.**

**Raf: ¿Qué vas a hacerme?**

**Blue: si tus amigos no me dan el corazón, tú morirás.**

**Raf: estás loca. No sabes lo que estás haciendo realmente.**

**Blue: ¿ah no y eso quien lo dice?**

**Raf: la neutra nunca se vengaría contigo. No le gustan los segundos platos.**

**Blue: cállate niñata.**

Blue se acerca a ella.

**Blue: mira bonita, que te quede claro, nunca saldrás de aquí.**

**Raf: no estés tan segura.**

**Blue: mira angelito no me hagas reír, si tus amigos te quisieran ya me lo habrían dado y tu serias libre.**

**Raf: nunca permitiré que hables así de ellos.**

**Blue: por no decir de ese chico al que parece que le importas mucho.**

**Raf: nunca hables así de él.**

**Blue: si le importaras algo no me habría pedido tiempo para pensar.**

**Raf: tendrá una buena razón.**

**Blue: jajaja, y que ingenua eres guapita.**

Blue sale de la sala y la encoge otro poco más. Raf sabe que todo lo que Blue quiere hacerle creer es mentira y que si Sulfus ha dicho que necesita un tiempo es porque estará encontrando la manera de poder salvarla. Ella es consciente de que Blue solo quiere hacerle daño y que realmente la ingenua es ella al pensar que Reina va aceptar un segundo plato. Mientras en la cafetería Sulfus esta solo dándole vueltas a su cabeza.

**Sulfus: Raf solo deseo que estés bien. Me duele no poder ayudarte. No podemos atacarla porque te haríamos daño. Si puedes oírme o si sus poderes telepáticos no te fallan, tranquila que nosotros pronto te sacaremos de ahí.**

Raf cierra los ojos y se da cuenta que puede oírle.

**Raf: espera un momento si le estoy oyendo. Bien funciona. Vamos a ver si me oye. Sulfus, ¿estás ahí?**

Sulfus parece oírla también.

**Sulfus: ¿Raf? Tus poderes funcionan.**

**Raf: si eso estaba pensando, ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?**

**Sulfus: porque me moriría.**

**Raf: ¿y eso porque?**

**Sulfus: porque tu…**

**Raf: ah ya entiendo. De verdad no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: pero como no quieres que me preocupe, ¿estás bien? ¿Dime que no te han hecho nada?**

**Raf: tranquilo, de momento estoy bien, el problema es que veo las puntas metálicas más cerca de mí y no sé qué va a pasar.**

**Sulfus: tranquila cielo, espero que pronto podamos sacarte de ahí.**

**Raf: y yo quiero salir de aquí, me estoy agobiando mucho.**

**Sulfus: Raf no me digas eso por favor.**

**Raf: estoy atada de pies y manos, como quieres que esté.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: escucha, se fuerte vale, espero verte pronto.**

**Sulfus: te lo prometo. Y yo quiero verte ya.**

**Raf: cuídate vale.**

**Sulfus: espera, no te vayas aún.**

Es inútil la conexión se ha ido. Él se siente mejor de haber podido escucharla pero aun así lo que ha dicho Raf le preocupa mucho más de lo que estaba. El decide contárselo a los demás. Llega a su habitación.

**Gas: tío has vuelto.**

**Sulfus: Gas escucha, la he oído.**

**Gas: ¿a quién?**

**Sulfus: a Raf. Ha podido hablarme telepáticamente.**

**Gas: ¿y esa cara?**

**Sulfus: es que me ha dicho que bien no está y que se está agobiando mucho, y yo me estoy preocupando mucho.**

**Gas: ¿y porque?**

**Sulfus: porque fijo que está peor de lo que parece. Hay que sacarla cuanto antes de allí antes de que las puntas metálicas le alcancen.**

**Gas: Blue le está haciendo más daño de lo que nos dijo.**

**Sulfus: ¿acaso lo dudabas?**

**Gas: está claro que no se va a dar por vencida tan rápidamente.**

**Sulfus: eso seguro.**

**Gas: y oye ahora metete en la cama. Mañana tiene que salir todo bien.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

Sulfus se va a su cama. Se tumba y en la almohada ve algún que otro pelo rubio. Recuerda ese momento en el que ella estuvo con él. Es como si ahora mismo estuviera allí. Pero realmente sabía que Raf lo estaba pasando muy mal en esos momentos y tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño. También tenía la esperanza de que el plan funcionara y que pronto Raf volviera con ellos. También sabía que para eso debía estar en plena forma. Sabía que ella quería que descansara. Había sido un día muy duro para él, estaba agotado. Cierra los ojos, algunas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro pero el cansancio y el nerviosismo hicieron el resto.

Continuara…


	12. angel s friends declaracion de amor 12

Angel´s friends: parte 12.

Era el día clave. Aquella noche Blue volvería a ver que habían decidido hacer. Los profesores habían decidido dejar el día libre. Ni ángeles ni demonios podrían dar clase, estando en la situación en la que estaban. Estaban nerviosos. No querían que por una tontería todo se viniera abajo. No podían fallar. Estaba en juego la vida de una persona que para todos era especial, pero también la suya propia. Si no le daban la caja a Blue, Raf moriría pero si se la daban todos morirían. Ya no habría salida. Era por la mañana. Era temprano. La hora de siempre en la que ángeles y demonios se despertaban para acudir a las clases. Evidentemente no era un día para dormir. Nada estaba en calma. No sabían lo que podía pasar. Aún quedaba un día entero por delante para que pudieran vencer o perderlo todo. Les angustiaba el que todo saliera mal. Estaban preparados pero el miedo, la tensión, los nervios y el cansancio podían estropearlo todo. En la habitación de los demonios Sulfus despierta y sale deprisa de la cama. Hay que empezar a prepararlo todo.

**Sulfus: Gas, despierta.**

**Gas: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Sulfus: ¿cómo que, que quieres? Levanta, no hay tiempo, todo tiene que estar listo. Nuestro plan no puede fallar y tenemos que empezar ya.**

**Gas: ok.**

Sulfus sale de la habitación. Va a la habitación de las chicas.

**Sulfus: chicas, vamos no hay tiempo que perder.**

**Kabalé: ¿dormiste al final ayer?**

**Sulfus: si, al final sí.**

**Cabiria: ¿y te costó?**

**Sulfus: un poco, al principio no podía, pero luego creo que el cansancio y los nervios hicieron el resto.**

**Kabalé: te lo dijimos.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, el problema no es ese.**

**Cabiria: ¿y cual se supone que es?**

Entran en la cafetería, allí les esperan Gas y los ángeles.

**Cabiria: va dinos.**

**Sulfus: chicos escuchadme bien. Ayer cuando me quede solo en la cafetería, no sé cómo pudo ser pero Raf logró hablarme a través de sus poderes telepáticos.**

**Urié: ¿Qué dices? ¿Está bien?**

**Sulfus: realmente…**

**Miki: ¿Qué? Di.**

**Sulfus: bien lo que se dice bien, no está.**

**Dulce: ¿le ha pasado algo?**

**Sulfus: me dijo que se estaba agobiando mucho y que las púas metálicas estaban cada vez más cerca.**

**Urié: dios, hay que hacer algo pronto.**

**Cabiria: si y rápido.**

**Sulfus: el problema es que no podemos hacer nada hasta esta noche.**

**Kabalé: lo único que podemos hacer es organizarnos.**

**Gas: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?**

**Cabiria: bien, este es el plano de la escuela.**

Cabiria extiende un plano de la escuela encima de la mesa. En él están señaladas las zonas más propensas al escondite de Blue.

**Urié: aquí están señaladas las siete zonas que ocuparemos esta noche.**

**Sulfus: bien, supongo que el color del circulo nos representa donde estaremos cada uno.**

**Miki: efectivamente.**

**Urié: lo importante de todo esto es que hay que mantener la calma. Raf nos necesita y si hacemos cualquier tontería, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas.**

**Sulfus: entiendo.**

**Kabalé: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: ese es el problema que Raf está mal y yo no puedo esperar más.**

**Gas: entiendo que estés así, pero no puedes seguir en ese plan.**

Sulfus no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. Le preocupaba mucho lo que le había dicho Raf. De la rabia pega un puñetazo en la pared. Los nudillos se le abren, le sangran.

**Sulfus: mierda.**

**Kabalé: tranquilízate.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Miki: vamos a tranquilizarnos todos de una vez.**

**Dulce: si no nos calmamos no vamos a poder ganar.**

**Urié: chicos de verdad esto es muy serio.**

**Cabiria: si, todo tiene que salir bien.**

Intentan calmarse. Saben que es difícil pero tienen que conseguirlo por su bien y por el de Raf. Mientras Raf se agobia cada vez más.

**Raf: chicos por favor sacarme de aquí rápido.**

**Blue: te lo he dicho, nadie vendrá.**

**Raf: si vienes a reírte de mí ya te puedes ir.**

**Blue: pero es que me gusta ver lo miserable que eres.**

**Raf: si se te ocurra hablarme así.**

**Blue: jajaja, pobre. Me gusta ver cómo te retuerces.**

**Raf: …**

Raf se está enfadando cada vez más. Sabe que no es bueno, pero no tiene otra opción. No puede atacarla, está atada y la pobre hace lo que puede. La sala encoge otro poco más.

**Raf: ni se te ocurra hacer eso.**

**Blue: jajaja.**

La sala vuelve a encoger.

**Blue: ¿y ahora que me dices? ¿Quieres que siga?**

**Raf: no.**

Blue se acerca al ángel, le vuelve a poner la mordaza, pero esta vez lleva algo más poderoso que hace que Raf quede dormida, o más bien inconsciente.

**Blue: así estas más guapa.**

Mientras en la escuela, Sulfus parece haber notado algo que tiene que ver con el ataque.

**Sulfus: no puede ser.**

**Gas: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: le han hecho algo. Lo he sentido.**

**Kabalé: debe ser tu séptimo sentido.**

**Sulfus: si eso será. Evidentemente las cosas están yendo muy mal.**

**Urié: el problema que la que le hace daño a Raf es Blue y ella no va a aparecer hasta esta noche.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero mierda tío, me estoy volviendo loco.**

**Dulce: no puedes hacer una locura, así que respira y relájate un poco.**

**Sulfus: no puedo.**

**Miki: todos nos estamos agobiando.**

**Sulfus: te das cuenta de que Reina casi la mata y ahora Blue la tiene no sabe dónde y estará a punto de hacerlo y nosotros aquí esperando a que llegue esta noche porque esa loca nos dijo que esperáramos hasta entonces.**

**Gas: a lo mejor no tendríamos que haber esperado tanto.**

**Sulfus: pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho, no tendríamos la solución que tenemos.**

**Kabalé: eso no tiene nada que ver.**

**Dulce: a lo mejor Raf estaría ahora aquí.**

**Miki: eso nunca lo sabremos. También tenéis que pensar que Blue desapareció en la nada, de todas formas no hubiéramos encontrado tampoco su escondite.**

**Cabiria: y si le hubiéramos dicho en el instante que no le íbamos a dar la caja, Raf podría estar muerta o quien sabe ahora como estará.**

**Sulfus: no me hagas pensarlo.**

**Cabiria: lo siento.**

**Urié: no hay tiempo para lamentaciones.**

**Miki: hay que mantenerse unidos.**

**Dulce: si por lo que pueda pasar. Está en juego nuestra vida y la de los humanos.**

**Kabalé: si nos vence, ella tomara el control y hará con los humanos lo que quiera.**

Antes de que se den cuenta es la hora de la comida pero los chicos, e incluso ni siquiera Gas tienen el estómago para nada. Simplemente están sentados en la mesa. Sulfus ve enfrente de él la silla vacía de Raf. Necesita evitar mirarla pero no puede. Sus ojos van hacia allí. El hastío que le produce esa imagen le hace levantarse.

**Kabalé: ¿Dónde vas?**

**Sulfus: a cualquier parte que no sea aquí.**

**Cabiria: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: no.**

Él se va. El resto se queda allí. No saben que le ha podido pasar para que se vaya así de esa manera.

**Urié: ¿Qué le ha pasado?**

**Cabiria: en condiciones normales, tendría enfrente a Raf.**

**Gas: y al no estar ella….está mal, angustiado, nervioso.**

**Miki: esta mustio.**

**Kabalé: desde que Raf desapareció esta irreconocible.**

**Dulce: ¿y qué quieres? Esta tan enamorado de ella que no puede vivir sin ella.**

**Urié: me da pena que lo esté pasando tan mal. A ver nosotras también estamos pasándolo mal.**

**Miki: Raf es nuestra amiga y como sus amigas que somos queremos encontrarla pronto.**

**Dulce: y que acabe todo esto ya.**

**Kabalé: si a ver si pronto levantamos cabeza.**

**Gas: hace poco Reina y ahora esto.**

**Cabiria: está claro que con Reina las cosas fueron más fáciles, estábamos allí todos y gracias a Sulfus pudimos salvarnos.**

**Urié: si pero esto es demasiado.**

**Miki: no iba a ser tan fácil.**

**Gas: espero por el bien de todos que esto se solucione pronto.**

**Cabiria: sí. ¿Oye porque no vamos a buscar a Sulfus?**

**Kabalé: vale. No me gustaría que hiciera nada que le pueda perjudicar.**

Salen de la cafetería. Van a buscar al demonio. Él se encontraba en la azotea sentado en la barandilla. No sabía dónde ir, cualquier lugar le recordaba a ella. La azotea era precisamente un lugar que le recordaba mucho al angelito rubio. Con ella había vivido allí alguno de los momentos más increíbles. A veces iban allí. Estuvo a punto de hacer cosas que luego hizo, y que hacían de aquel sitio algo especial.

**Gas: ey Sulfus, amigo, por fin te encontramos.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No estabais dentro?**

**Cabiria: si pero no queríamos dejarte solo.**

**Kabalé: los amigos de verdad nunca abandonan a alguien que está mal.**

**Sulfus: gracias, no sería ni haría nada sin vosotros.**

**Gas: y sin Raf tampoco.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, solo quiero que llegue el momento rápido y que ella pueda volver pronto y que toda esta pesadilla acabe.**

**Urié: lo deseo con toda mi alma.**

**Miki: por suerte solo quedan un par de horas para que Blue venga a buscarnos.**

**Gas: bien repasemos el plan.**

**Sulfus: cada uno de nosotros estará en un lugar específico, aunque primero Kabalé nos tiene que hacer invisibles. Y con el pinganillo nos mantendremos informados.**

**Dulce: efectivamente.**

**Sulfus: bien, entonces solo cabe esperar un poco más. Aguanta mi ángel pronto te sacaremos de allí. **(Esto último lo piensa, no lo dice)

Van a la cafetería y esperan allí, hasta la última media hora antes de que Blue apareciese.

**Dulce: solo queda media hora.**

**Kabalé: perfecto.**

**Miki: primero de todo encendamos los dispositivos y veamos que funcionen.**

Los chicos encienden los dispositivos.

**Miki: verde llamando a amarillo, ¿me recibes?**

**Urié: efectivamente verde, ¿y tú rosa?**

**Dulce: perfectamente amarillo, ¿violeta y tú?**

**Kabalé: claro rosa, ¿rojo estas ahí?**

**Sulfus: aquí estoy violeta, ¿naranja?**

**Gas: recibido rojo, ¿azul?**

**Cabiria: perfectamente. Bien, una vez probados sabemos que van perfectamente. Así que en estos 15 minutos vamos a colocarnos.**

**Kabalé: ¿listos? ¡Alas de invisibilidad!**

Kabalé vuelve a sus amigos invisibles.

**Kabalé: ah otra cosa como observareis entre nosotros nos vemos pero el resto no.**

**Sulfus: perfecto, así que no perdamos más tiempo.**

Cada uno va a su lugar específico. Blue aparece en la cafetería. Le extraña que no haya nadie. Habían quedado allí. Algo no va como ella esperaba.

**Blue: así que no cumplen sus promesas. Bueno, en ese caso…**

Vuelve a encoger la sala. La vida de Raf corre peligro. No pueden hacer que se encoja más porque sería fatal.

**Sulfus: rojo a todas las unidades, no podemos hacer que encoja más la sala, esto es de vida o muerte.**

**Kabalé: ¿qué dices?**

**Sulfus: lo que oyes.**

**Urié: esto se pone difícil.**

**Dulce: mantengamos la calma, ¿tenéis noticias de Blue?**

**Gas: está en la escuela. En la cafetería o por lo menos ha aparecido allí.**

**Cabiria: tranquilos va a salir de ahí.**

Blue sale de la cafetería. Empieza a buscarles por el resto de dependencias de la escuela.

**Sulfus: escuchadme si la veis pasar seguidla.**

**Miki: entendido.**

Blue pasa por donde esta Dulce. El ángel rosa comienza a seguirle.

**Dulce: chicos estoy siguiéndola, ya ha pasado por mi zona.**

**Urié: ¿a dónde va ahora?**

**Dulce: violeta prepárate que va a pasar por donde tu estas.**

**Kabalé: recibido. Ok ya la he visto y bueno y a ti también. Ahora que se prepare verde.**

**Miki: ok.**

De momento Blue va sin rumbo por la escuela intentando encontrar a la gente. Ya le siguen todos menos Sulfus. Todo apunta a que el sitio secreto está donde está el diablo.

**Sulfus: osea que viene a donde estoy yo.**

**Urié: sí.**

Blue llega hasta donde esta Sulfus. Se para delante de la pared y de repente se abre un hueco.

**Sulfus: bien lo hemos conseguido, sigámosla.**

Todos se adentran en aquel misterioso lugar. Era un sitio oscuro lleno de celdas.

**Urié: ¿bien por donde empezamos a buscar?**

**Miki: sería importante que nos separáramos.**

**Sulfus: o espera, mejor sigamos a Blue ella nos llevara hasta Raf.**

Siguen a Blue. Está claro que algo tiene en mente después del plantón.

**Blue: ¿ves rubia? Nadie te quiere, nadie va a venir a por ti.**

**Sulfus: eso no es verdad, lo que tú no sabes es que te hemos engañado y estamos aquí, vamos, se dirige hacia una de las últimas celdas.**

**Urié: vamos.**

Se dirigen a la celda donde está Raf. Blue se para delante de la reja.

**Blue: nadie te quiere. Sabes para estar aquí para siempre es mejor morir.**

**Sulfus: que ni se le pase por la cabeza hacerle nada.**

**Dulce: probablemente querrá hacer que la sala encoja más, pero yo tengo la solución. ¡Alas paralizantes!**

Dulce logra hacer que las paredes no se vuelvan a encoger.

**Blue: prepárate para tu triste final. ¿Sabes que lo peor es morir sola?**

**Sulfus: tranquila que tus trucos sucios no te van a funcionar.**

Blue intenta encoger la sala, lo que de producirse mataría a Raf, pero se da cuenta de que no funciona.

**Blue: ¡maldita sea! No funciona. Esto es muy extraño. Hay algo que no va bien.**

Los ángeles y demonios se hacen visibles.

**Sulfus: eso es porque no calculas bien.**

**Urié: que te creías, ¿que podrías subestimarnos?**

**Cabiria: yo no estaría tan segura.**

**Blue: ¿de verdad creéis que os vais a salir con la vuestra?**

**Kabalé: ¿crees que puedes vencernos?**

**Blue: ya estáis vencidos.**

**Dulce: yo no estaría tan segura.**

**Blue: ¿ah no?**

**Dulce: taparos los oídos, ¡alas de sonido!**

**Blue: ¿creías que me ibas a hacer algo? ¡Ataque de pantera!**

Blue ataca a Raf. Le abre un corte muy grave en un brazo.

**Sulfus: ¡no! Ahora te vas a enterar, ¡alas de cuerpo!**

**Blue: ¡vida de sombra!**

Ella se hace como humo, los ataques de Sulfus son inútiles. Miki se coloca justo detrás de ella.

**Miki: ¡hielo!**

Miki consigue congelar por un momento a Blue. No lo consigue pero consigue debilitarla.

**Urié: eso es.**

Blue intenta atacar a Raf.

**Sulfus: ¡alas de fuego!**

Sulfus consigue darle. Blue ha perdido la fuerza por completo.

**Miki: ¿lo ves? ¿Creías que nos ibas a ganar?**

**Blue: está bien vosotros ganáis, pero no hace falta que me matéis, ya me voy yo sola. Ya no tengo poder para luchar, sería inútil que lo intentara.**

**Sulfus: ¿piensas realmente que nos vamos a creer lo que digas?**

**Blue: bueno pues no lo creáis.**

**Urié: ¿Por qué íbamos a creerte?**

**Dulce: ¿eso porque íbamos a hacerlo?**

**Blue: yo que vosotros no perdería el tiempo, si estáis aquí es porque venís a buscar a Raf. Está perdiendo mucha sangre, ya que estáis aquí, salvarla.**

**Sulfus: si esta así es porque tú se lo hiciste, así que no te cachondees.**

**Kabalé: dejemos esta historia y hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

Blue se evapora. Todos miran hacia la celda. Los pinchos habían desaparecido. Solo quedaba el cuerpo de Raf y un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Sulfus entra, coge el cuerpo de la chica con cuidado de no rozarle la herida. Utilizan la mordaza para hacer de torniquete.

**Sulfus: así podremos llegar hasta la enfermería. Ah otra cosa, cuando salgamos de aquí llevadla vosotras porque como los profesores me vean tocándola…mal rollo.**

**Urié: si tienes razón.**

Salen de aquel misterioso lugar. Los ángeles cogen a Raf y la llevan hasta la enfermería donde les esperan los profesores.

**Urié: rápido la herida es grave.**

**Profesor Arkam: déjame ver. No es tan grave.**

**Sulfus: pero ha perdido mucha sangre.**

**Profesora Tempel: no tanta como para que sea grave.**

**Dulce: que alivio.**

**Profesor Arkam: con curársela bien y ponerle un vendaje es suficiente. Podrá dormir incluso en su cama. Lo único es que tenga cuidado con la herida.**

**Profesora Tempel: aún está un poco abierta.**

Los ángeles depositan a Raf en una de las camas de la enfermería. Le curan muy bien la herida y le ponen el vendaje correspondiente. Los demonios se quedan fuera.

**Profesor Arkam: ya está. Ahora lo único que tenéis que hacer es llevarla a la cama.**

**Urié: perfecto.**

Salen de la enfermería.

**Sulfus: ¿entonces que ha dicho el profesor?**

**Dulce: lo único que necesita es descanso. Puede que mañana este bien o no. Que duerma lo que quiera o lo que su cuerpo necesite para que este bien cuanto antes.**

**Sulfus: no sabes lo que me alegro.**

**Miki: no es nada grave. Así que nos podemos ir tranquilamente a dormir.**

**Urié: si es verdad. Además estoy yo con ella.**

**Sulfus: ¿no necesitas que me quede?**

**Dulce: no, porque ha dicho el profesor que se pasara durante la noche cada 3 horas.**

**Sulfus: en ese caso…no puedo quedarme. Me gustaría.**

**Urié: ya pero como te pille allí…**

**Sulfus: ya por eso.**

Llegan a la habitación. Ponen a Raf en su cama. Notan que tirita un poco.

**Urié: debe tener algo de fiebre.**

**Dulce: el profesor dijo que era normal que por la herida, que…**

**Miki: o quizás solo sea frio. La sala esa donde estaba era un poco fría.**

**Sulfus: bueno el caso es que está bien dentro de lo que cabe y que por lo menos puede dormir en su cama.**

**Kabalé: sí. Y yo creo que me voy a la mía.**

**Cabiria: si y yo.**

**Gas: y yo.**

**Dulce: Urié, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.**

Se van. Solo quedan Sulfus y Urié allí. Él se acerca a Raf. Le acaricia el pelo y se da un beso en la mejilla. Nota como ella se sonroja un poco.

**Sulfus: al menos demuestra que ya está consciente.**

**Urié: ¿crees que si no estuviera consciente estaría aquí?**

**Sulfus: no, claro que no.**

**Urié: entonces así que venga, vete no venga el profesor y te pille aquí.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

Sulfus mira otra vez a Raf y sale de la habitación. Está un poco molesto por no poder quedarse pero si el profesor iba a ir periódicamente a la habitación, lo que podía ser un bonito reencuentro podría quedarse en una situación muy tensa por la mañana. Así que va a su habitación.

**Gas: ¿no te quedas con ella?**

**Sulfus: no puedo.**

**Gas: ah claro si el profesor…**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: que pena.**

**Sulfus: si pero bueno, esperemos que mañana esté bien.**

**Gas: sí. Además nos conviene descansar.**

**Sulfus: lo estoy deseando.**

Cada uno se mete en su cama. Urié observa por última vez a su amiga. No hay nada que temer. Está todo perfecto. La pesadilla ha pasado. No hay que preocuparse por nada. Solo desean que Raf esté bien pronto. Desean sobretodo poder ser felices y olvidarse de una historia horrible como la que acababa de suceder.


	13. angel s friends declaracion de amor 13

Angel´s friends: parte 13.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Todo aquel mal trago había pasado definitivamente. Lo mejor de todo es que Raf no estaba tan grave como pensaban y había podido dormir en su cama. Urié se había despertado y la observaba. La chica estaba perfectamente. Dormía plácidamente en su cama. Urié decide bajar a la cafetería pero antes se pasa por la habitación de sus amigas.

**Urié: ¿oye chicas bajamos a desayunar?**

**Dulce: si, ¿Raf está bien?**

**Urié: perfectamente pero está durmiendo. Hay que dejarla. Si despierta y está bien bajara al comedor si no nos encuentra.**

**Miki: ¿al final tenía fiebre como se dijo?**

**Urié: todo parece indicar que no, solo que había cogido un poco de frio.**

**Miki: eso es que está bien.**

**Dulce: si, que ganas de volver a estar con ella.**

**Urié: si, ojala podamos hablar con ella pronto.**

Entran en el comedor. Allí como siempre les esperaban los demonios.

**Sulfus: ¿Raf está bien?**

**Dulce: si perfecta.**

**Kabalé: ¿se ha despertado ya?**

**Urié: no, pero bueno si puede bajar, bajara.**

**Sulfus: genial.**

**Cabiria: tranquilo, sabemos que estas deseando verla, pero hay que volver a clase.**

**Gas: es verdad, hoy no nos perdonan.**

**Sulfus: como ya está bien. **

**Miki: lo que no sabemos es cuando despertara.**

Terminan, saben que tienen que ir a clase, evidentemente ganas no hay. Todos querían que la chica rubia despertara. Querían por fin estar de nuevo con ella.

**Dulce: profesor, ¿sabe cuándo despertara Raf?**

**Profesor Arkam: no sabría decirte. Sé que tenéis muchas ganas de hablar con ella pero hay que tener paciencia.**

**Urié: entendemos.**

**Profesor Arkam: lo que me gustaría es poder adelantar, ya habéis perdido demasiada clase entre viajes, encierros, secuestros y todo lo que os ha pasado. No os estoy echando la culpa de nada pero debéis entender que hay que dar la materia.**

**Dulce: claro profesor.**

Mientras en la clase de los demonios. Aquí ellos lo tienen más difícil para preguntar ya que si Sulfus dijera algo sobre Raf se le podría caer el pelo, vamos tener problemas.

**Profesora Tempel: hay que dar la clase y la materia que no hemos podido dar, así que a ver si nos ponemos al día.**

**Sulfus: pero profe, ¿esto no forma parte de nuestro entrenamiento?**

**Kabalé: es verdad, son cosas que no deberían haber pasado y han pasado.**

**Profesora Tempel: por eso mismo. No necesitaría ir tan rápido si todo esto hubiera estado en el programa pero como sabéis esto ha sido un caso de fuerza mayor. Así que no se si tendremos que quedarnos algo más de la hora de finalización de las clases o no. Si no queréis que pase eso es mejor que empecemos ya.**

**Gas: tiene toda la razón profe.**

**Profesora Tempel: Gas, no seas pelota.**

**Sulfus: tío Gas compórtate, jajaja.**

**Cabiria: si anda, y empecemos ya.**

Unos y otros intentaban concentrarse. Los ángeles no podían pero hacían el esfuerzo, aunque el profesor sabía que estaban deseando que su amiga volviera a la normalidad. En la clase de los demonios el problema estaba en que a Sulfus no se le podía notar el que quisiera que Raf volviera a ser la misma de siempre, pero claro es que, que un demonio piense en un ángel… en la clase de los demonios era un poco improcedente. Al terminar las clases, Sulfus se dirige a la habitación de Raf. Los ángeles estaban allí, pero ella no estaba despierta aún.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hay chicas? ¿Se puede pasar o puedo volver en otro momento?**

**Urié: claro pasa.**

**Sulfus: solo quería saber cómo estaba.**

**Miki: yo la veo estupenda.**

**Dulce: pero saber cuándo despertara es otra cosa muy distinta.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero la pobre, después de lo que ha pasado, lo necesita.**

**Urié: eso es cierto.**

**Sulfus: lo que pasa es que nos desesperamos por nada.**

**Kabalé: ¿nos hemos perdido algo?**

Entran el resto de los demonios que faltaban.

**Sulfus: no, si ya ves, ella sigue durmiendo.**

**Cabiria: ¿y digo yo…porque no hacemos cualquier cosa que no sea estar parados?**

**Urié: si porque Raf puede que despierte o no.**

**Sulfus: si pero no se… ¿creéis que es buena idea dejarla sola?**

**Dulce: la chica está bien, solo está durmiendo.**

**Gas: si, una cosa es que le pasara algo, pero no le pasa nada, solo que acaba de salir de un trance muy grande.**

**Cabiria: además los profesores están por la escuela.**

**Kabalé: y no es plan de que nos pillen aquí en la habitación de los ángeles, o mejor dicho a ti solo si es que pensabas quedarte.**

**Miki: si, es verdad. El profesor ha dicho que pasaría a ver a Raf.**

**Sulfus: madre mía la vuelta de Raf es un campo de minas.**

**Dulce: si, pero tranquilo que pronto pasara.**

**Sulfus: cuando despierte.**

**Urié: ojalá sea pronto.**

**Cabiria: si y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.**

**Gas: ¿pensáis que Raf cambiara algo por todo lo que le ha pasado?**

**Urié: no tiene porque. Es una chica que siempre ha sabido sobreponerse a las adversidades y la verdad que es fuerte en este tipo de situaciones.**

**Sulfus: me alegro. Vámonos entonces.**

Se vuelve hacia Raf, le toca suavemente el pelo y salen de la habitación. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es hacer algo y no quedarse parados. Todos se preguntaban si Raf despertaría aquella tarde o al día siguiente. Mientras en la habitación de Raf. Ella sigue durmiendo, pero poco a poco se va despertando.

**Raf: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mi habitación? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y esto? **(mirando la venda del brazo). **Al menos estoy en mi habitación. Qué raro que no haya nadie aquí a estas horas. ¿Y los demás?**

Raf se levanta. Comprueba que está bien del todo.

**Raf: ¿habrá que buscar a los demás, verdad Cox?**

Cox le da a entender que sí. Así que sale de su habitación. Por el pasillo se encuentra con el profesor.

**Profesor Arkam: ¡Raf! Me alegro de verte despierta.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, como nueva, ¿pero y esta venda?**

**Profesor Arkam: Raf, resultaste herida. Pero ahora de verdad no debes preocuparte por nada.**

**Raf: ¿y qué debo hacer profesor?**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿quieres saberlo?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Profesor Arkam: ve a la cafetería.**

**Raf: ¿por?**

**Profesor Arkam: ve y lo descubrirás.**

**Raf: genial. Gracias.**

**Profesor Arkam: siempre es un placer hablar contigo Raf.**

**Raf: gracias otra vez.**

**Profesor Arkam: a ti.**

El profesor Arkam se va y Raf ve como se aleja. Ella sabe que sus amigos están en la cafetería. Mientras ellos…

**Sulfus: ¿creéis que ya habrá despertado?**

**Miki: no tengo ni idea.**

**Urié: ojala.**

**Dulce: eso espero, porque… ¿y si se despierta por la noche?**

**Sulfus: se quedaría despierta toda la noche.**

**Miki: pero eso es normal hasta que no retome el ritmo de siempre.**

**Urié: es cierto.**

**Dulce: me encantaría saber cómo está en este momento.**

**Urié: chicos no os preocupéis. Raf está bien.**

**Miki: que impaciente eres Dulce.**

**Dulce: lo sé, pero es mi amiga y la necesito.**

**Urié: y nosotras también.**

**Sulfus: y yo.**

Raf camina por el pasillo. Evidentemente tampoco puede hacer muchos esfuerzos. Tiene una herida un poco abierta, pero ya es hora de que empiece a hacer vida normal. Se para delante de la puerta del comedor.

**Raf: respira hondo. Vamos allá.**

Entra en el comedor. De pronto sus amigas la ven.

**Urié: dios mío no puede ser.**

**Dulce: ¡Raf!**

**Miki: que fuerte.**

**Raf: tranquilas.**

Se levantan corriendo hacia Raf y la abrazan. Habían estado mucho tiempo separadas. Tienen cuidado de no rozarle la herida.

**Urié: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: muy bien gracias, de verdad que cuando me he despertado no sabía dónde estaba.**

**Sulfus: eso es porque estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo.**

**Raf: lo único que recuerdo es que Blue intento ahogarme con la mordaza.**

**Sulfus: tranquila no lo pienses.**

Sus amigas no la soltaban, pero Raf estaba en otras cosas. Intentaba hablar con él. Quería abrazar a su novio pero sus amigas no la dejaban. Él también quería poder sentirla cerca. Se estaba empezando a inquietar un poco, (los demonios pecan de tener poca paciencia en algunas ocasiones), pero sabía que sus amigas también querían estar con ella. También suponía que después iba a ser toda para él. Así que pensaba, igual no esta tan mal esperar un poco más.

**Raf: chicas, ya está, dejarme respirar.**

**Dulce: pero es que hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos.**

**Raf: ya pero…**

**Urié: es que te queremos y somos conscientes de lo mal que lo has pasado.**

**Raf: lo sé y os lo agradezco.**

**Dulce: ¿y fue muy duro?**

**Raf: horrible. Esa loca me quería matar y me decía cosas muy fuertes, como que nunca iba a salir de allí, que mis amigos no me querían, que mi novio se había olvidado de mí, y que no le importaba en absoluto.**

**Sulfus: tú sabes que eso no es verdad.**

**Miki: solo quería que te pusieras más nerviosa de lo que estabas.**

**Raf: y me dijo que iba a morir sola.**

**Urié: no lo pienses.**

**Raf: lo sé, ¿y esto del brazo?**

**Dulce: intente aturdirla pero falle y ella te atacó. Perdóname Raf yo no quería hacerte daño.**

**Raf: es mejor que no le des ninguna importancia al asunto.**

**Urié: sí.**

**Dulce: pero si no lo hago, ahora no tendrías eso.**

**Raf: tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. No te tortures más con esto.**

**Dulce: pero es que la herida era bastante grave al principio.**

**Raf: no te preocupes. Estoy bien así que no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse. Las cosas pasan y no se puede hacer nada.**

**Urié: pero hay cosas que se podrían evitar.**

**Raf: a ver, hay cosas que no queremos que ocurran y luego pasan y hay cosas que queremos y no pasan.**

**Miki: hay tienes razón.**

**Raf: pues entonces no os hagáis mala sangre.**

**Dulce: gracias Raf. Si es que… eres la mejor.**

**Raf: que va.**

**Dulce: que sí que eres única.**

**Raf: lo dudo mucho.**

**Miki: y encima modesta.**

**Urié: ¿no te das cuenta? Eres un ángel por dentro y por fuera.**

**Miki: Raf, eres la mejor amiga que podíamos tener.**

**Raf: chicas, no sabría cómo agradecéroslo.**

**Dulce: con todo lo que haces por nosotras ya es suficiente.**

**Raf: chicas…yo….**

**Urié: no hace falta que digas nada.**

La vuelven a abrazar otra vez. Desde que había llegado no la habían dejado. Los demonios permanecían sentados, claro todos menos uno. Los ángeles se habían alejado un poco. Querían hablar con Raf detenidamente. Sulfus miraba la escena de los ángeles. Las amigas de Raf se dan cuenta de que el las estaban mirando.

**Urié: uy, creo que alguien está esperando que soltemos a Raf.**

**Dulce: se me había olvidado, que fallo.**

**Sulfus: oye guapas, ya está bien, que lleváis así desde que ha bajado, que yo también quiero mi parte.**

**Miki: tranquilo, toda tuya.**

Por fin Raf queda libre.

**Sulfus: por fin, ya era hora.**

**Raf: escucha, salgamos fuera de aquí.**

**Sulfus: está bien, lo que tú quieras.**

Salen de la sala. Van a la azotea. Allí él no puede resistirse. La abraza. Ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro y suelta alguna lagrima.

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué lloras?**

**Raf: necesitaba tanto esto.**

**Sulfus: si y yo también. Te he echado tanto de menos.**

**Raf: si y yo. Al menos me relajó poder hablar contigo la otra noche.**

**Sulfus: si y a mí pero me preocupaste mucho. Tenías la voz quebrada y por lo que me dijiste que lo estabas pasando fatal, se me cayó el mundo encima.**

**Raf: lo sé y a mí. Necesitaba desahogarme. Lo estaba pasando muy mal y quería sentirte cerca, pero no podía estar contigo, la sala cada vez encogía más y yo lo pasaba cada vez peor.**

**Sulfus: siento haber tardado tanto.**

**Raf: hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.**

**Sulfus: pero me angustiaba el tener que esperar más.**

**Raf: escúchame, yo también habría hecho lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: pero tú no estabas en mi situación.**

**Raf: ¿y cómo crees que estaba yo? ¿Acaso estaba yo mejor que tú?**

**Sulfus: pero yo tampoco estaba bien que digamos.**

**Raf: lo sé y lo siento con toda mi alma.**

**Sulfus: más lo siento yo.**

**Raf: de verdad lo que hicisteis para salvarme, vamos eso no lo hace nadie.**

**Sulfus: sí que se hace.**

**Raf: no te creas que cualquiera sería capaz de enfrentarse a un peligro de estas características.**

**Sulfus: cuando te das cuenta que la vida de alguien muy especial está en peligro te da igual todo y yo no te iba a dejar allí.**

**Raf: de verdad que no sé cómo darte las gracias otra vez.**

**Sulfus: no tienes que dármelas, sabes que lo hago porque te quiero y porque eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida.**

**Raf: yo…**

La vuelve a abrazar con fuerza. La mira a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Acaricia su pelo. Ella le mira y sonríe. Él acerca el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. Ella cierra los ojos. La besa al principio dulcemente, luego se va haciendo más apasionado. Se notaba que habían estado mucho tiempo sin tener contacto y eso hacía que se necesitaran mucho más.

**Sulfus: oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que entremos? Estas temblando un poco.**

**Raf: si vamos a entrar.**

Entran. Dentro se estaba mucho mejor. Vuelven a la cafetería.

**Cabiria: ya era hora, ¿pero qué hacíais fuera?**

**Sulfus: necesitábamos hablar.**

**Kabalé: claro, hablar lo que se dice hablar. Seguro que poco.**

**Gas: jajaja, es verdad.**

**Raf: oye no te rías.**

**Gas: es que es la verdad. Seguro que habéis utilizado la lengua y no precisamente para hablar.**

**Sulfus: tío Gas, como te pasas.**

**Raf: algo de razón tiene, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, jajaja.**

Raf estaba temblando ligeramente de nuevo.

**Sulfus: ven angelito.**

La abraza.

**Raf: gracias.**

**Sulfus: cielo, si ves que necesitas irte a la habitación, dímelo.**

**Raf: es que lo necesito.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que te acompañe?**

**Raf: si, por favor.**

**Sulfus: ahora si eso bajo.**

**Kabalé: no te preocupes.**

Raf y Sulfus se van.

**Sulfus: ¿y la herida cómo va?**

**Raf: bien. A ver me duele un poco, pero es normal.**

**Sulfus: ahora te metes en la cama y descansas. Pienso que no deberías haberte levantado.**

**Raf: pero es que me encontraba mejor, y quería veros.**

**Sulfus: pero Raf si no estás bien del todo…**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: no deberíamos haber salido fuera.**

**Raf: ya, pero quería estar contigo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé pero en algún pasillo.**

**Raf: claro y los profesores podrían habernos visto.**

**Sulfus: si eso también es verdad.**

**Raf: pero bueno, lo importante esta echo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué es lo importante?**

**Raf: volver a estar juntos.**

**Sulfus: sí. Ya hemos llegado.**

**Raf: quédate un rato.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Raf: ¿crees que nuestros problemas han acabado?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé. Pero esperemos que nos den una tregua.**

**Raf: ¿Qué les habremos hecho para que quieran vengarse?**

**Sulfus: uf… quien sabe. Pero que ya te digo que eso ahora no debe preocuparnos.**

**Raf: si es verdad.**

**Sulfus: mira lo único que debe importarte es que tienes que recuperarte pronto. Estas aun un poco débil, pero ya se te ira pasando.**

**Raf: ya. ¿Por qué estoy temblando otra vez?**

**Sulfus: porque has cogido frio estos últimos días. Metete en la cama ya.**

**Raf: ya voy.**

Raf se mete entre las sabanas. Apoya la espalda en la almohada y se sienta al lado del chico. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

**Sulfus: a partir de ahora va a salir todo bien. Ya lo veras.**

**Raf: ojala. Quiero volver a vivir tranquila.**

**Sulfus: y yo. Pero bueno mientras te tenga a ti.**

Él le da un dulce beso a la chica.

**Sulfus: bueno cielo, sabes que me quedaría a dormir contigo, pero no puedo.**

**Raf: bueno ya habrá otros momentos.**

**Sulfus: cuando estés bien.**

**Raf: si, porque ahora el profesor me tiene muy controlada.**

**Sulfus: si, jajaja. Bueno mi niña, que duermas bien y a ver si mañana nos vemos.**

**Raf: eso espero y si no puedo levantarme por cualquier cosa, vente vale.**

**Sulfus: sabes que vendré.**

**Raf: si no pues ya nos veremos por abajo.**

**Sulfus: ¿para cuanto tienes?**

**Raf: me han dicho que más o menos una semana sin salir de la escuela.**

**Sulfus: bueno, pues ya buscaremos que hacer mientras vuelves a la vida normal.**

**Raf: sí. **

Aparece Urié.

**Urié: hola chicos.**

**Raf: hola.**

**Sulfus: hola, bueno yo ya me iba. Adiós angelito. Te veo pronto, ¿vale?**

**Raf: claro.**

Ella se incorpora un poco y le besa.

**Raf: nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: te quiero pequeña.**

**Raf: y yo a ti.**

Sulfus se va. Raf apoya la cabeza en la almohada.

**Urié: ¿Qué tal con él?**

**Raf: genial.**

**Urié: ya me imagino. Así que venga, a dormir.**

Raf cierra los ojos. Sulfus llega a la habitación.

**Gas: ¿Qué tal?**

**Sulfus: muy bien.**

**Gas: claro has estado con ella.**

**Sulfus: necesitaba estar con ella.**

**Gas: ¿es increíble verdad?**

**Sulfus: mucho.**

**Gas: ¿y está mejor?**

**Sulfus: un poco mejor.**

**Gas: aún se le veía un poco debilucha.**

**Sulfus: es normal.**

**Gas: lo ha pasado tan mal.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué le tocara siempre la peor parte a la pobre?**

**Gas: puede ser por lo de haber nacido humana.**

**Sulfus: puede ser, ella sufre más ese tipo de cosas, por eso siempre quieren hacerle daño a ella.**

**Gas: pobre chica.**

**Sulfus: si, la verdad es una lástima.**

**Gas: por suerte te tiene a ti.**

**Sulfus: al revés, la suerte es mía por tenerla a ella.**

**Gas: el chollo tuyo ha sido que te tocara con Raf.**

**Sulfus: ya ves, nunca pensé que fuera a ser…pero mira. Tampoco pensé que me enamoraría de ella y mira el resultado.**

**Gas: será aquello de nunca digas nunca, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: quizás. En fin a veces…las cosas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas. **

**Gas: ¿y qué es lo que deseas ahora?**

**Sulfus: que Raf esté bien pronto.**

**Gas: ojalá sea verdad.**

**Sulfus: espero.**

Sulfus estaba tumbado en su cama. Miraba hacia la ventana. Miraba la luna que brillaba con intensidad en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Era feliz porque la historia de Blue se había solucionado. Raf estaba perfectamente, un poco débil eso sí, pero ya no había que temer por su vida. Ya no estaba en ningún lugar extraño al que tenían un difícil acceso. Aquella luz le recordaba mucho a esa chica, a ese ángel, que había bajado del cielo, y desde su primer encuentro supo que nunca volvería a ser el mismo.


	14. angel s friends declaracion de amor 14

Angel´s friends: parte 14.

Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Había pasado una semana de que Raf volviera a la escuela.

**Raf: querido diario. Ha pasado una semana desde que volviera de aquel oscuro lugar en el que una misteriosa mujer llamada Blue me retuvo. Gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos pude salir de allí. Durante esta semana he estado recuperándome de mis heridas. Tenía que quedarme en la escuela y tampoco podía ir a clase, estaba que casi no podía levantarme de la cama. Todo fue que el día que me desperté pensaba que estaba bien y bajé a ver a mis amigos. Le pedí a Sulfus que saliéramos fuera, y me puse peor. Aquella noche cuando volví a la habitación y me acosté no había vuelto a salir de allí. Por suerte cuando terminaban las clases se pasaba a verme. Pasamos ratos muy agradables. A mí no me gustaba que él me viera así de hecha polvo, tirada en la cama. Pero él me decía que dejara de decir tonterías, que era normal que después de lo que me había pasado estuviera así. En fin…al menos lo malo ha pasado y ya puedo retomar mi vida de siempre.**

Raf cierra el diario y se levanta.

**Raf: vamos allá.**

Raf sale de la habitación, era tarde. Evidentemente las clases ya habían acabado. Pero ella ya volvería al día siguiente. Pasa por el pasillo de los humanos. Algo preparan. ¿Una excursión? ¿Un viaje? ¿Qué seria? Raf se para a ver de lo que se trataba que no atinaba a ver nada. Decide irse. Cuando se dispone a irse, siente que alguien parece estar detrás de ella. Mira hacia los lados pero no ve a nadie. Piensa "me lo habré imaginado". Parece seguir su camino, pero alguien le pone la mano en el hombro, se gira y ve a alguien un tanto familiar. Era alto, tenía una media melena azul oscura, los ojos eran de color ámbar brillantes, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban a la rubia, sus cuernos y sus alas eran rojas al igual que la estrella que le rodeaba el ojo izquierdo y vestía en tonos negros y grises. Ella se sonroja un poco cuando le mira, cuando él le sonríe pero arremete un poco contra él.

**Raf: te he dicho que estos sustos no me los des.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, mi ángel, pero se me olvida.**

**Raf: tranquilo, además creo que me imaginaba que serias tú.**

**Sulfus: ¿y quién iba a ser sino?**

**Raf: no lo sé. Evidentemente por el tono de tu piel, sabía que seguramente era un demonio, y que yo sepa no podemos tocarnos por el veto, solo hay un demonio que podría ser y el único demonio que me puede tocar eres tú.**

**Sulfus: ¿y el único que te puede tocar soy yo verdad?**

**Raf: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Sulfus: a que si algún otro te toca le saco los ojos.**

**Raf: tranquilo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no te rías, esto va muy en serio.**

**Raf: uy, que serio te pones, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: lo siento cielo pero estás blindada.**

**Raf: hay que ver…**

**Sulfus: ¿oye que estabas haciendo aquí?**

**Raf: pasaba por aquí, y como los humanos miraban algo que estaba puesto en el tablón y parecían muy ilusionados…no sé, me he dicho… voy a ver.**

**Sulfus: ¿has descubierto algo?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: ¿y eso?**

**Raf: intentaba verlo, pero no se podía, había mucha gente y no sabía qué hacer. Entonces he decidido irme pero entonces has aparecido tú.**

**Sulfus: bueno si es algo importante ya nos enteraremos, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. Pero si van a ir a algún sitio…tendremos que ir con ellos.**

**Sulfus: eso está claro.**

**Raf: ¿y tú que piensas que será?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé. ¿Y tú?**

**Raf: podría ser una excursión, un viaje… cosas por el estilo.**

**Sulfus: mmm….puede.**

Él se pone detrás de la chica, le pone las manos en la cintura, la abraza.

**Sulfus: bueno, sea lo que sea, con tal de estar contigo…**

Le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Raf: ¿eh y a que viene esto?, ¿Qué tramas Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué voy a tramar?**

**Raf: es que cuando te pones así…**

Raf se gira. Le mira pensativa pero riéndose.

**Sulfus: ay dios, no hay quien te entienda cuando te pones tonta.**

**Raf: habló, ¿sabes?…jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué buscas con esta actitud?**

**Raf: nada, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo que nada? Jajaja.**

Raf se apoya en la pared. Necesita tranquilizarse. Le duele hasta el alma de reírse. Se abraza a Sulfus.

**Sulfus: tranquila, Raf, jajaja.**

**Raf: dios porque hago tanto el tonto, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: si no puedes tranquilizarte, te tranquilizo yo de un plumazo.**

**Raf: y luego me dices que me pongo tonta yo.**

La mira y le sonríe como diciendo "que voy a hacer contigo". La besa. Y ella se tranquiliza rápido.

**Raf: jajaja, cuando tenga que tranquilizarme, ya sabes, soy toda tuya.**

**Sulfus: y yo encantado.**

La besa otra vez.

**Sulfus: oye mejor vámonos de aquí, no sea que alguien que no deba vernos así…**

**Raf: si, porque vamos no quisiera…**

**Sulfus: ya ni yo.**

Vuelan hasta la cafetería. Allí estaban los demás.

**Urié: ¡Raf! ¿Ya estás bien del todo?**

**Raf: si, mañana ya voy a clase y todo normal.**

**Dulce: oye y que feliz estas, ¿no?**

**Raf: ah pues si supongo.**

**Kabalé: ¿oye Sulfus, tienes tu algo que ver con que ella esté así?**

**Sulfus: ¿yo?**

**Cabiria: si tú.**

**Sulfus: no. Cuando me la he encontrado ya estaba así.**

**Gas: sí, claro.**

**Miki: Raf, parece que te haya dado un ataque de risa.**

**Raf: no que va.**

**Dulce: pero si hablas como si no pudieras respirar.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor es que aún tiene algo de cuando estuvo en la sala aquella de las puntas metálicas.**(No va a decir la verdad) **¿A qué si?**

**Raf: claro, si eso será.**

**Miki: ¿oye sabéis que les pasa a los humanos? Parece que planean algo.**

**Dulce: ¿otro viaje? Sí, me encanta.**

**Raf: parece como alguna salida o algo por el estilo.**

**Urié: en ese caso tendremos que ir con ellos.**

**Cabiria: sí.**

**Kabalé: ojalá.**

**Miki: ¿creéis que puede ser peligroso?**

**Raf: no sé, pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos.**

**Sulfus: más problemas ahora no.**

**Raf: que acabamos de salir de uno.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. No creo que tengamos problemas nosotros. Será más bien que los humanos tendrán algún problema de los suyos y habrá que ayudarles pero nada más.**

**Kabalé: que ganas de intervenir de nuevo.**

**Raf: ya veremos cómo se nos da.**

**Sulfus: si, tu y yo tenemos un pequeño problema.**

**Raf: pero ya lo hablamos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Dulce: ¿y qué problema ibais a tener?**

**Raf: a ver, yo soy un ángel, el un demonio, yo tengo que custodiar y el tentar. Pero el problema no es ese si no que compartimos el mismo humano.**

**Sulfus: lo que quiere decir es que nuestras diferencias van a aparecer, digamos que tendríamos que intentar que el otro no haga lo que quiere.**

**Raf: pero como no solo estamos juntos por tener asignado al mismo humano, es mucho más difícil.**

**Sulfus: pero sabes que yo no voy a permitir que esto afecte como lo que somos realmente.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Dulce: eso es amor y lo demás tonterías.**

**Gas: se nota que estáis muy pillaos.**

**Kabalé: no me imagino ya a estos dos en un desafío jajaja.**

**Raf: oye no te rías, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: será raro, pero divertido.**

**Raf: ya ves.**

**Gas: o poneros de acuerdo vosotros.**

**Raf: uy, eso… a la hora de que tengamos que proteger o tentar va a ser difícil.**

**Sulfus: además nos hemos mentalizado, que cuando haya que trabajar ella será mi rival y solo eso.**

**Raf: si porque si no, no funcionamos.**

**Miki: no, es verdad, como estéis pendientes de que si hago esto le perjudico y ella se va a enfadar conmigo…**

**Cabiria: ¿y si hago esto y me deja?**

**Sulfus: ya, pues por eso mismo.**

**Raf: sabemos que es nuestro trabajo, así que…**

**Sulfus: pero cuando pase el mal trago de enfrentarnos** **ya verás cómo…**

**Raf: eso es lo que me da miedo pero a la vez me gusta.**

**Urié: ten cuidado, ¿eh Raf?**

**Raf: tranquila.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas, todo va a ser con control.**

**Gas: con control dice.**

**Sulfus: ¿por dios Gas que te piensas?**

**Gas: que bueno,….**

No lo quiere decir delante de todos por no ofender, pero bueno lo que viene a decir es que después de estar peleándose un buen rato, el calentón que pueden llevan encima puede ser… digamos dulce o también un tanto peligroso.

**Raf: no hace falta seguir hablando del tema.**

**Sulfus: creo que somos bastante conscientes de lo que hacemos…**

**Gas: ya Sulfus, pero…**

**Raf: tranquilo, ya le paro lo pies si considero que se pasa.**

**Sulfus: si, es verdad, ella me controla y mucho.**

**Gas: me fiare de un ángel, siempre decís la verdad.**

**Urié: si Raf lo dice es porque será verdad.**

**Dulce: exactamente.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué tipo de escapada prepararan los humanos?**

**Cabiria: no lo sé. A mí me gustaría….no se una acampada.**

**Urié: ¿en medio del bosque?**

**Cabiria: bueno…sería una opción. Pero no se…o que se fueran a un camping.**

**Sulfus: lo del camping me mola más.**

**Raf: si, ¿pero y donde dormiríamos?**

**Urié: o en una tienda de campaña o en cabañas.**

**Kabalé: la idea de las cabañas la veo.**

**Dulce: y yo.**

**Miki: ¿y de cuantas personas serian?**

**Raf: pues hay de dos, de cuatro, e incluso de ocho o diez.**

**Sulfus: seguro que nos meten a todos en una como en la habitación del hotel de Grecia. Solo espero que las habitaciones se puedan cerrar con llave como la otra vez.**

**Cabiria: ¿os habéis dado cuenta que estáis planificando sin saber si realmente vamos a ir?**

**Urié: pues te recuerdo que has sido tú la que ha empezado.**

**Cabiria: si, es verdad, pero yo solo he dicho que me gustaría, no que fuéramos a ir y vosotros solitos os habéis montado la película.**

**Raf: lo que hace la imaginación.**

**Sulfus: pero la idea es buena.**

**Raf: si y por la cara que pones ya te estas imaginando cosas, ¿a qué si?**

**Sulfus: no te lo voy a negar.**

**Gas: como te conocen, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: ya ves, no se le escapa una.**

**Kabalé: y a saber de qué tipo.**

**Cabiria: jajaja, sí. Yo creo que este lo que quiere es que sea verdad, y que digan las habitaciones son dobles, pero vuestro compañero de habitación será vuestro adversario y me da igual que haya dos parejas mixtas, jajaja.**

**Raf: eso sería demasiado fácil.**

**Sulfus: si pero los profesores no saben que tú y yo…**

**Raf: ya pero, no se, no creo, será una cabaña para todos o dos de cuatro, una para ángeles y otra para demonios.**

**Kabalé: la de cuatro yo creo que es la opción que cogerán, pero claro la otra vez…**

Los chicos estaban como haciendo un viaje por su mente. Sulfus mira a Raf. ¿Sería verdad? Se preguntaban.

**Urié: si queréis iros, podéis.**

**Dulce: esas miradas os están delatando.**

**Sulfus: bueno si vale. Anda vámonos.**

**Raf: adiós.**

Raf y Sulfus se van.

**Sulfus: ¿dónde quieres ir?**

**Raf: fuera mejor no.**

**Sulfus: ya que se supone que vamos a tener que acompañar a los humanos en su viaje, no quiero que estés mal, porque yo sin ti no me voy.**

**Raf: ¿vamos a la habitación?**

**Sulfus: ¿a cuál?**

**Raf: la que sea, la tuya mismo.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

Llegan a la habitación de Sulfus.

**Raf: ¿y qué es lo que pensabas?**

**Sulfus: un poco eso. Que si estamos dentro de la misma cabaña, y las habitaciones son individuales, bueno…**

**Raf: me temo que esta vez no va a ser tan fácil.**

**Sulfus: ¿porque lo dices? Si es por si son de cuatro y las habitaciones son también individuales, me cuelo. Además en forma inmortal puedo atravesar las paredes. Una vez allí me transformaría en humano y ya sabes lo que viene después.**

**Raf: sería una opción. Pero mira que si luego no es verdad…**

**Sulfus: si pero, ¿a qué te gustaría si fuera real?**

**Raf: vamos mataría por ese momento.**

Se miran. Estaban sentados en la cama de él. Sulfus mira al frente. Después la mira a ella otra vez. Le acaricia el pelo. Se acerca a ella. Primero le muerde suavemente el labio inferior y tira hacia él. Ella apoya las manos en el pecho del chico. Ella se deja llevar. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que sus amigos habían entrado a la habitación. Estaban tan centrados en ese beso que no se daban cuenta que estaban un poco de espectáculo público para los demás.

**Gas: menudo morreo le está metiendo el colega.**

**Kabalé: madre mía como sigan así…**

**Cabiria: chicos, la lengua va a hacer el resto.**

**Gas: ¿oye habéis contado el tiempo que llevan?**

**Kabalé: llevan como unos 5 minutos desde que hemos entrado, más lo que lleven de antes.**

**Cabiria: vamos 10 minutos fáciles.**

Paran. De repente se les ocurre mirar hacia la cama de Gas y los ven. Se quedan muy cortados.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

**Gas: menudos 10 minutos de gloria, maquina.**

**Sulfus: te crees que tiene gracia, que estuvierais ahí mirando como tontos como…**

**Raf: oye yo creo que sobro un poco aquí, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: tranquila, si los que no tenían que estar aquí son ellos.**

**Raf: oye creo que es mejor que me vaya. Mañana nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: Raf, en serio no te vayas.**

**Raf: pero es que…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Gas: no queríamos interrumpiros.**

**Sulfus: ¿y entonces para que entráis a la habitación?**

**Cabiria: queríamos… ¿Qué es lo que querías coger Gas?**

**Gas: se me ha olvidado.**

**Raf: tranquilos chicos, de verdad, habéis entrado y ya está.**

**Kabalé: ¿y nosotros que sabíamos que estabais aquí?**

**Sulfus: no, si… ya sería la leche que vinierais porque supierais que estábamos aquí…**

Deciden olvidar el tema.

**Sulfus: oye, ¿os vais a quedar mucho rato aquí?**

**Gas: no, claro que no.**

Se van. Vuelven a quedarse solos. Raf mira hacia abajo avergonzada.

**Raf: dios, que pillada.**

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora que te pasa?**

**Raf: me siento muy avergonzada.**

**Sulfus: lo siento.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: si yo ni siquiera sabía que habían entrado.**

**Raf: ya, por eso has seguido…**

**Sulfus: va, no lo pienses. Siento que nos hayan visto. Por suerte no estábamos haciendo nada más.**

**Raf: solo faltaba** **eso.**

**Sulfus: no quiero pensarlo.**

**Raf: ves por eso te he dicho muchas veces que mientras haya gente en la escuela que…**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Pero tú sabes que cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza…**

**Raf: lo sé, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: pero ahora no estaba haciendo nada, me estaba controlando.**

**Raf: porque estamos en forma inmortal. Porque cuando estamos en forma humana….**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: si pero en forma inmortal, como no te controle yo…**

**Sulfus: y en forma humana también me controlas.**

**Raf: si porque el otro día, antes de todo lo de Blue….**

**Sulfus: si es verdad.**

**Raf: me gustaría que fuera verdad lo de que los humanos preparan algo.**

**Sulfus: y a mí.**

Están muy cerca. Se miran. Se sonríen. Ella se muerde ligeramente el labio. Él la mira con deseo. Sabe que no puede hacer ninguna locura. Él se acerca a ella. Primero sus labios rozan el cuello de la chica hasta que suben para encontrarse con los de Raf. El beso era dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Ella se deja caer sobre la almohada arrastrándole a él también. La tentación era irresistible, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo estando en forma inmortal. Él se deja caer al lado de su novia.

**Sulfus: madre mía.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: ha sido increíble.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: mejor dicho tú eres lo increíble.**

**Raf: que va.**

**Sulfus: que va dice…he tenido que soltarte porque estoy ardiendo.**

**Raf: no me digas que te estabas poniendo…**

**Sulfus: y tan al rojo vivo.**

**Raf: tranquilo Sulfus, descansa tonto jajaja.**

Le da un beso en la mejilla. Le acaricia el pelo dulcemente.

**Sulfus: ¿se me ha pasado ya?**

**Raf: todavía estas un poco caliente jajaja.**

**Sulfus: y como sigas así, en vez de que se me pase va a aumentar.**

**Raf: relájate Sulfus, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: como se nota que has estado mucho tiempo alejada de mí.**

**Raf: y aunque estuviéramos juntos todo el rato.**

**Sulfus: ¿eso es bueno, no?**

**Raf: ¿el qué? ¿El que te pongas a cien por hora cada vez que me besas?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: supongo.**

**Sulfus: menos mal que tú me controlas.**

**Raf: eso seguro. Sobre todo en forma inmortal.**

**Sulfus: si porque no quisiera hacer una tontería.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: de verdad mi ángel no sé qué haría sin ti.**

**Raf: y yo que sé.**

**Sulfus: ya te lo digo yo, nada. Tu eres todo que me falta a mí.**

**Raf: por eso nuestro primer encuentro fue tan eléctrico.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

**Raf: y luego cuando vi que mi adversario eras tú dije, ¿venga, en serio?**

**Sulfus: si y a mí también me pasó. Creo que la ruptura del veto era algo necesario para mí en aquel momento.**

**Raf: sí, porque si no, no podríamos tocarnos.**

**Sulfus: y eso hubiera sido un problema.**

**Raf: al menos pensemos que ya está hecho.**

**Sulfus: ¿alguna vez pensaste, cuando me conociste que esto podría pasar?**

**Raf: al principio no porque sabía que entre un ángel y un demonio no podrían pasar estas cosas, pero mis sentimientos eran otros, pero claro conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que yo a ti, también…pero como siempre tenías la excusa de yo no creo en el amor, es una tontería, etc.…pues yo ya no sabía que pensar.**

**Sulfus: creo que mantenía un poco la fachada de tipo duro, pero a la vez también quería decirte lo que sentía. A veces te mandaba indirectas, las cuales conoces bien, pero parecías no darte cuenta.**

**Raf: ¿y qué es lo que te hizo dar el paso?**

**Sulfus: las palabras de Gas, ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije?**

**Raf: no, creo que no.**

**Sulfus: pues fue eso. Ya no aguanté más. Y como tú te fuiste un tanto molesta por lo que dijo…pues dije…y porque no. El no ya lo tengo, necesito decírselo.**

**Raf: ¿y algo te hizo pensar que yo sentía lo mismo?**

**Sulfus: creo que…te pusiste muy roja, cuando Gas me dijo aquel día que le ayudase, y es verdad lo que dijo, lo que me sentó mal es como lo dijo, entonces eso es lo que me hizo ver que le estaba dando mucha importancia a esas palabras y bueno cosas de mucho antes y que me tenía que arriesgar si quería tener algo contigo.**

**Raf: yo pensé también en porque me afectaban tanto aquellas palabras por eso me fui a la playa. Quería estar sola y pensar. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería que nadie se enterara por eso me fui, y ahí apareciste tú. Aunque si te digo la verdad no tenía ni idea de que en la indirecta que me mandaste al principio, bueno te referías a mí.**

**Sulfus: no sabía cómo decírtelo. No sabía si decírtelo directamente, o como, así que bueno, no se me pareció buena idea.**

**Raf: lo hicieras como lo hicieras hubiera estado bien.**

**Sulfus: al principio no las tenía todas conmigo. Pero al ver lo nerviosa que estabas después me hizo pensar muchas cosas.**

**Raf: oye es tarde, ¿no?**

Raf se levanta pero Sulfus le coge la mano.

**Sulfus: quédate.**

**Raf: ¿estás seguro?**

**Sulfus: nunca lo había estado tanto.**

**Raf: está bien.**

Raf se deja caer sobre la cama de su novio de nuevo. Él se incorpora y se vuelve hacia ella.

**Sulfus: tranquila, si te digo que te quedes es porque no va a pasar nada.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien aquí?**

**Raf: sí. A Urié le resultara raro no verme cuando entre a la habitación, pero creo que se imaginara dónde puedo estar.**

**Sulfus: en ese caso…no hay nada que temer, ¿no?**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Sulfus: tranquila te prometo que me voy a controlar.**

**Raf: vale, jajaja.**

Ella le mira y le sonríe.

**Sulfus: me gusta cuando sonríes así.**

**Raf: si pues antes me decías que te gustaba verme enfadada.**

**Sulfus: solo lo hacía para picarte. **

**Raf: ¿y que conseguías con eso?**

**Sulfus: quizás solo quería reírme de ti. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que me notaras que sentía algo por ti.**

**Raf: entiendo, pues no sé si eso hacía que se te notara más.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor, quien sabe.**

**Raf: la verdad que ahora ya no importa eso.**

**Sulfus: si es verdad.**

Ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él.

**Raf: no sé si es verdad, pero cada vez que hago esto tu corazón late muy deprisa.**

**Sulfus: y juraría que el tuyo también.**

**Raf: eso pasa siempre que estas con la persona a la que amas.**

**Sulfus: ¿siempre?**

**Raf: siempre.**

**Sulfus: eres un cielo Raf, por no decir que eres un ángel, porque eso ya lo sabemos jajaja.**

**Raf: ya pero el ser un ángel tiene muchas formas.**

**Sulfus: aquí, el ser un ángel se refiere a que eres una niña muy dulce, eres la mujer que todo hombre desearía tener, eres alguien que siempre está ahí…no sé qué más decirte pero nunca encontrare palabras para decirte lo que eres para mí.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Sulfus: no tienes que dármelas. Es la verdad.**

**Raf: …**

Era tarde, Gas entra a la habitación. Los ve tumbados en la cama de su compañero.

**Gas: hay que ver…**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué te quejas ahora?**

**Gas: de nada.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces?**

**Gas: se queda, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿tienes algún problema?**

**Gas: no.**

**Raf: dejarlo ya jajaja.**

**Gas: solo espero que no hagáis el tonto esta noche.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo Gas.**

**Gas: ¿me puedo fiar de un demonio?**

**Raf: no pero de la palabra de un ángel sí.**

**Sulfus: eso Gas.**

**Gas: vale.**

Mientras en la habitación de Raf, Urié observa la cama vacía de Raf.

**Urié: esta debe de estar con Sulfus y me parece que no tiene intención de venir a dormir aquí.**

**Miki: ya ves, y Gas de sujeta velas jajaja.**

**Dulce: jajaja es verdad, pero no harán nada, ¿verdad?**

**Miki: no Dulce.**

**Urié: aunque quieran, no pueden, ni están solos en la habitación, y están en forma inmortal. Además Raf no se atreve.**

**Dulce: y creo que él tampoco.**

**Miki: entonces tranquilizaros.**

**Urié: yo estoy muy tranquila.**

**Dulce: si y yo.**

**Miki: entonces vámonos a dormir, ¿no?**

**Urié: pues a Raf más le vale dormir, porque mañana ya vuelve a clase.**

**Dulce: es verdad y por su bien que no se le note que ha dormido con él.**

**Miki: si alguien se entera de que están juntos o de que a veces incluso duermen juntos, se les puede caer el pelo a los dos.**

**Urié: ya.**

**Dulce: si es verdad. En fin, que disfrute de su noche.**

**Miki: si, jajaja.**

De nuevo en la habitación de Sulfus. Gas ya estaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Sulfus observaba a Raf. No estaba dormida todavía pero su cara denotaba como se le cerraban los ojos.

**Sulfus: duérmete cielo, estas que no puedes.**

**Raf: lo sé y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

La chica cierra los ojos definitivamente. La observa un buen rato. Le acaricia el pelo suavemente. Le da un beso en la frente. Tenía una actitud tranquila. Estaba muy pegada a su chico y eso le hacía estar segura. El cierra los ojos. Sentía la respiración y el olor de la chica cerca de él, lo que le hizo entrar en el mundo de los sueños mucho antes de lo que el pensaba.


	15. angel s friends declaracion de amor 15

Angel´s friends: parte o capítulo 15.

_Lo de la acampada de los humanos es cierto, ya lo iréis descubriendo poco a poco._

La noche estaba dejando paso al día. En el horizonte ya se veía la luz del sol. El cielo oscuro de la noche estaba poniéndose de un color anaranjado. En la escuela todo estaba en calma. Tanto ángeles como demonios dormían en sus habitaciones o al menos dormían, puesto que Raf no estaba en su habitación. Se hallaba en la habitación de un demonio, algo prohibido, pero no de un demonio cualquiera. La chica estaba en el séptimo cielo, o en el infierno, quizás. Estaba durmiendo con él, con Sulfus, la belleza tentadora y embriagadora por excelencia, que agradable y peligrosa sensación al mismo tiempo. Pero a la vez era un chico muy dulce, algo extraño para un demonio. Nada le preocupaba más que la chica que dormía a su lado. Cuando estaba con ella sacaba su verdadero yo, una personalidad que permanecía oculta y que solo salía a la luz cuando estaba con ella. De ahí el poder del amor para transformar a cualquiera, sea quien sea. Era difícil pensar que detrás de aquella fachada de tipo duro, detrás de aquel amante de los deportes extremos, de aquel diablo duro, arrogante, prepotente que podía parecer, había una bellísima persona. Por algo dirán que el color rojo es el color de la pasión, ¿no? ¿Increíble verdad?

Era la hora de despertar. La escuela empieza a cobrar vida poco a poco. Ángeles y demonios iban amaneciendo.

**Sulfus: Raf, mi ángel, despierta.**

**Raf: ya voy. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?**

**Sulfus: porque es tarde.**

**Raf: ¿Qué? ¿Pero llegamos bien?**

**Sulfus: sí. Lo digo porque tú deberías salir de este ala de la escuela antes de que haya más actividad por el pasillo.**

**Raf: tienes razón. No sea que me vean y se alteren.**

**Sulfus: por eso mismo.**

Raf y Sulfus salen a toda prisa hacia el comedor. No podían ver a Raf en el área de los demonios, ni mucho menos en las habitaciones de los demonios. En la cafetería no ven a nadie.

**Raf: ¿y donde están todos?**

**Sulfus: deberían estar aquí.**

**Raf: ostras, nos han pillado.**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué hablas?**

**Raf: han descubierto que somos pareja, esto no es normal.**

**Sulfus: que va.**

**Raf: ¿tú te has fijado si Gas estaba cuando hemos salido?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: ¿y que estaba o no estaba?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé, Raf, tranquilízate, no sabe nadie nada.**

De repente aparecen Cox y Basilisco.

**Raf: te lo he dicho están en la sala presidencial. Nos han pillado.**

**Sulfus: que no. Vamos.**

Raf y Sulfus van a toda prisa a la sala presidencial. Raf se temía lo peor. Pero Sulfus no creía que les hubieran pillado.

**Profesor Arkam: ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Raf: me había quedado durmiendo.**

**Sulfus: si y yo también.**

**Profesora Tempel: ¿y esas caras?**

**Sulfus: pues que pensaba que llegábamos tarde pero veo que es un hecho, ¿no?**

**Profesor Arkam: sentaros.**

Raf y Sulfus obedecen. Se sientan y se miran disimuladamente como diciendo nos han pillado. Realmente se equivocaban.

**Profesora Tempel: ahora que os habéis calmado vamos a empezar.**

**Profesor Arkam: tenemos una misión muy agradable que enviaros.**

**Profesor Tempel: los humanos van a hacer un pequeño viaje al campo. Durante cinco días iréis y tentareis a vuestros humanos.**

**Profesor Arkam: bueno y a protegerles ya sabéis. Estaréis en dos cabañas una para los ángeles y otra para los demonios.**

**Raf: ¿en serio?**

**Sulfus: ¿y las habitaciones son individuales?**

**Profesora Tempel: no lo sé Sulfus.**

**Profesor Arkam: así que a trabajar, no perdamos el tiempo.**

**Cabiria: ¿Cuándo salimos?**

**Profesora Tempel: después de que desayunéis.**

Los chicos salen de la sala. Están muy ilusionados.

**Sulfus: ves Raf, te preocupas por tonterías.**

**Raf: madre mía, menos mal, me he pensado lo peor.**

**Urié: ¿Qué pensabas Raf?**

**Raf: pues que cuando hemos salido de la habitación, como no había nadie en la cafetería… pensaba que se había enterado alguien que no debería saber lo que hay entre él y yo. Y cuando hemos sabido que estabais en la sala presidencial, he dicho, ya está nos han pillado.**

**Sulfus: de verdad…**

**Gas: vamos que no se nos haga tarde.**

**Miki: tú como siempre piensas en comer.**

**Cabiria: ya jajaja.**

Van a la cafetería. Tenían que desayunar antes de que los humanos llegaran, ya que cuando llegaran se irían rumbo a su destino y ellos no podían perderles la pista.

**Dulce: estaba deseando volver a viajar.**

**Raf: si y yo.**

**Kabalé: y por fin podremos interactuar con nuestros humanos.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

Terminan. Van a coger sus cosas. El ángel bus les espera. Los profesores les esperan en la puerta.

**Profesor Arkam: que tengáis un buen viaje.**

**Dulce: ¿no vienen?**

**Profesora Tempel: no. Vais vosotros solos.**

**Sulfus: bueno, en ese caso…**

Sulfus debe estar maquinando algo. Una vez dentro del ángel bus.

**Sulfus: una cosa, si los profesores no están… ¿podremos digo yo… sentarnos como queramos?**

**Kabalé: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Cabiria: si, este lo que quiere es ir con quien tú ya sabes.**

**Gas: ¿no ves que no están los profesores? Además qué más da, se pueden tocar en la forma que quieran, no ves que el veto para ellos no existe.**

**Sulfus: creo que lo vamos pillando.**

Todos entienden el concepto. Raf y Sulfus se sienta en los asientos del final. Están solos, en lo referente a los profesores, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran. Se sientan al final para no molestar a los demás.

**Raf: ¿cómo aprovechas, eh?**

**Sulfus: no estando los profesores podemos hacer lo que queramos, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ya sabía yo que las habitaciones eran de cuatro.**

**Raf: solo queda en escollo de las habitaciones, si son individuales o es una habitación para todos.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Oye no te lo he preguntado, ¿has dormido bien esta noche?**

**Raf: si, ha sido especial.**

**Sulfus: me alegro.**

**Raf: ¿tardaste mucho?**

**Sulfus: no, eso sí, tú te quedaste durmiendo antes que yo.**

**Raf: lo sé. Notaba como me tocabas el pelo.**

**Sulfus: no sabía qué hacer. Pero como sé que te gusta.**

**Raf: bueno si, no te voy a engañar.**

Le da un beso corto pero intenso. Estaban llegando. Era un sitio precioso. Era un sitio muy verde.

**Raf: eh mira, ya casi hemos llegado.**

**Urié: es impresionante a que sí.**

**Dulce: me encanta, ¿habrá tiendas?**

**Miki: no lo sé Dulce, quizás en algún pueblo de los alrededores.**

**Kabalé: azucarillo, ¿solo piensas en comprar?**

**Dulce: no solo digo que cuando haya un poco de tiempo libre…**

**Urié: esto es para relajarnos y desconectar. También habrá que ayudar un poco a los humanos.**

**Raf: exacto Dulce.**

**Sulfus: bueno creo que ya hemos llegado.**

**Cabiria: si, así que todos fuera.**

**Kabalé: ¿primero vamos a dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación no?**

**Gas: sí.**

**Urié: vamos entonces.**

Todos entran en sus cabañas correspondientes. Constan de una sala principal y de cuatro habitaciones con unas camas súper grandes. Perfectamente podrían ser cabañas de ocho pero no van a dormir por parejas. La de los ángeles era igual. Salen.

**Raf: ¿hoy debe ser tu día de suerte, verdad?**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

**Dulce: ¿y ahora que hacemos?**

**Kabalé: inspeccionemos la zona. Encontremos a los humanos.**

**Gas: ¿nos separamos?**

**Miki: con que vayamos de dos en dos como vamos a ver dónde están los humanos.**

**Urié: entonces empecemos.**

**Cabiria: sí.**

Cada pareja demonio – ángel va a buscar a su humano.

**Raf: mira ahí está.**

**Sulfus: qué raro que no esté con Jennifer.**

**Raf: esta con sus amigos.**

**Sulfus: si, pero como siempre esta con ella…**

**Raf: no hace falta que estén pegados todos los días, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: no. ¿Oye quién es ese tipo?**

Sulfus señala a un barullo de gente. Había un chico con muchas chicas alrededor.

**Raf: no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser.**

**Sulfus: si observas, solo está rodeado de chicas.**

**Raf: hombre el chico no está mal.**

**Sulfus: ¿perdón?**

**Raf: tranquilo, si yo solo te quiero a ti.**

**Sulfus: menos mal.**

Sulfus estaba un poco molesto con el comentario de la chica. Pero ella le había dicho que solo es un comentario tonto para decir que el chico era guapo, solo eso.

**Raf: ¿Qué te pensabas?**

**Sulfus: no sé qué…**

**Raf: que va. No necesito a idiotas como ese chico para ser feliz.**

Raf se acerca a él y le besa. Él sonríe.

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: no me las des. **

**Sulfus: es posible que sea alguien importante de la zona, ¿no?**

**Raf: y demasiado popular.**

**Sulfus: va rodeado de chicas porque quiere hacerse el importante.**

**Raf: son todos muy cínicos. Es muy falso todo.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

**Raf: eh, mira, Jennifer.**

**Sulfus: ¿y Urié y Cabiria?**

**Urié: ¿ha pasado algo?**

**Raf: menos mal que llegáis, creo que Jennifer puede que tenga problemas con ese chico.**

**Cabiria: ¿tenéis idea de quién es?**

**Sulfus: eso le estaba diciendo.**

**Raf: deberíamos averiguar quién es. Así podríamos advertir a los humanos sobre como pararle los pies.**

**Urié: parece una persona que va de guay por la vida.**

**Raf: lo que pienso es como las chicas pueden ir con él.**

**Sulfus: usara alguna artimaña convincente, como si de política se tratase.**

**Cabiria: creo que vamos a tener trabajo.**

**Urié: y tanto.**

**Sulfus: ah y ya os lo digo. Cuando tengáis que transformaros en humanas, tener mucho cuidado con él.**

**Raf: si es verdad.**

**Sulfus: aunque estéis poco tiempo en forma humana, puede…**

**Cabiria: le reviento como haga eso.**

**Urié: si pero nosotras…**

**Raf: ya se nos ocurrirá algo. De momento el que va a tener problemas con ese chico es Andy.**

**Sulfus: sí. Me juego lo que quieras que el "ken" ese intentara que Jennifer se interese por él.**

**Urié: hay que hacer que la pobre no sufra ningún daño ni ningún acoso.**

**Raf: y nosotros que Andy sepa cómo reaccionar ante eso.**

Jennifer andaba con sus amigas. El chico se les acerca. Las chicas parecen muy interesadas en él. Jennifer no parece muy interesada.

**Chico: hola chicas, hace un dio esplendido, verdad. Soy David Raley. Soy el hijo de los más poderosos y ricos terratenientes de este pueblo. Seguro que sabréis quien soy. Os invito a la fiesta de mañana a todos los que hayáis venido. Adiós chicas.**

Los inmortales observan con desprecio al chico. Evidentemente no es de fiar. ¿Qué objetivos querrá conseguir con esa fachada de cretino seductor? Muchas chicas parecían hasta incluso hipnotizadas, otras hasta le pedían que se casara con ellas. El chico vivía de la fama que le proporcionaba su riqueza, lo cual le hacía parecer el hombre perfecto, pero que realmente solo era una fachada que mantenía para no decir que no tenía nada que ofrecer a nadie.

**Sulfus: lo que te dije.**

**Raf: don perfecto.**

**Cabiria: que ardor de estómago me provocan los paletos de ese tipo.**

**Urié: lo peor es que se crean lo que dice.**

**Raf: el niño rico no sabe lo que está haciendo ni con quien se está metiendo.**

**Sulfus: hay que pararle los pies.**

**Raf: no podemos dejar que las chicas se hagan falsas ilusiones con ese chico.**

**Urié: sí.**

Vuelven a la cabaña. Todos se reúnen y entran a una de ellas.

**Miki: ¿habéis visto al pánfilo ese?**

**Gas: qué asco.**

**Raf: chicos hay que tener mucho cuidado.**

**Sulfus: sobre todo vosotras cuando os transforméis.**

**Dulce: es verdad.**

**Miki: sean chicos o chicas a los que custodiemos, hay que advertirles de lo que pasa.**

**Sulfus: evidentemente.**

**Raf: no sé porque pero tengo miedo. Por nosotros y por los humanos.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Tienes razón, hay que observarle. Es lo primero para saber cómo es realmente.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tienes en mente?**

**Sulfus: mi plan es el siguiente. Mañana acudimos a la fiesta maravillosa que promete en su castillo, en forma humana claro esta y observamos su comportamiento.**

**Raf: si es buena idea.**

**Urié: ¿estáis seguros de que es buena idea ir en forma humana?**

**Cabiria: si, así observaremos el comportamiento del chico en primera persona y podremos ayudar a los humanos en seguida.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué tipo de vestimenta habrá que llevar?**

**Raf: hombre es digamos una fiesta, podríamos llamarla de la aristocracia, así que como si fuéramos de gala.**

**Urié: ¿y tenéis en mente algo?**

**Raf: no sé, estoy pensando. Um…creo que ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: siempre tienes las ideas muy claras, ¿no?**

**Raf: creo que sí.**

**Dulce: Jo Raf, ¿Cómo lo haces?**

**Raf: mujer pensando.**

Raf se acerca a ella. Les dice algo a sus amigas.

**Raf: lo único que te digo es que se dé uno que va babear más que en toda su vida.**

**Dulce: madre mía Raf, ¿en qué bomba de relojería estás pensando?**

**Urié: no sé si es momento de provocar. A ver si vas a tener problemas con el chico al que se supone que tenemos que pararle los pies.**

**Miki: ya ves.**

**Raf: que no tranquilas. Además no lo hago por el tonto ese si no por mi novio.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué les estará diciendo?**

**Cabiria: no sé pero por las caras que ponen…debe ser algo bueno.**

**Kabalé: creo que te va a gustar.**

**Sulfus: ¿y cómo sabes lo que están diciendo?**

**Kabalé: porque estoy muy cerca de ellas.**

**Gas: creo que algo como a modo de que vas a querer echarle el polvazo de tu vida.**

**Sulfus: Gas, que directo eres, jajaja.**

Se vuelven a juntar todos. Sulfus mira a Raf. Le sonríe. Se sienta en el brazo del sillón donde estaba el chico de melena oscura. El coge desprevenida a la chica y la empuja hacia él, de modo que terminara sentada encima de él. Ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

**Raf: como se nota que hasta que no consigues lo que quieres, no paras.**

**Sulfus: efectivamente.**

**Dulce: me gustaría ver el castillo de ese chico.**

**Kabalé: pues a mí no.**

**Raf: mira Dulce, creo que no tiene que enseñar mucho. Será un bonito castillo con sus jardines, sus salas de baile, será bonito si pero siendo de él no me entusiasma.**

**Sulfus: bien dicho. A los cretinos como él ni agua, ¿vale? En cierto modo también iría a la fiesta para ver lo tonto que es y reírme un rato.**

**Raf: es no sé, pienso en lo idiota que es ese tío y me entran ganas de reírme por no llorar.**

**Urié: si, aprovecharte de la riqueza de tus padres…**

**Cabiria: está acostumbrado. Los niños ricos son todos iguales.**

**Dulce: y son tan repugnantes.**

**Kabalé: una cosa aunque seáis ángeles, no me digáis que no le pegaríais una paliza bien dada.**

**Miki: una paliza…pero una torta bien dada a tiempo sí.**

**Gas: menuda agresividad.**

**Raf: las cosas hay que ponerlas donde tienen que estar y no se puede permitir que el chico se aproveche de la inocencia de esas chicas.**

**Sulfus: sí. Hay que advertir a los humanos. Ah eso si como te toque un pelo…se va a arrepentir de haber nacido.**

**Raf: no te metas en peleas, que va a ser peor. Puedes recibir también algún golpe y no quiero que te hagan daño.**

**Sulfus: prefiero que me hagan daño a mí que te lo hagan a ti.**

**Raf: pero no hagas tonterías.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, te he dicho que solo vamos a mirar a ver lo que hace. Si se quisiera propasar contigo, ya me encargaría yo de él.**

**Raf: que mono. A veces pareces un angelito jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no, simplemente hago lo que cualquiera haría para proteger a su novia.**

**Dulce: no creas que cualquiera haría lo que haces tú por ella.**

**Urié: y eso te honra.**

**Miki: a veces cualquiera diría que eres un demonio.**

**Sulfus: no somos tan distintos a vosotros. Solo creo que los sentimientos como que los dejamos en un segundo plano.**

**Gas: vamos de tipos duros.**

**Kabalé: pero es cierto que tiene un corazón de oro, ¿a qué si Raf?**

**Raf: evidentemente, si no, no diría todo lo que dice.**

**Sulfus: que sea un demonio, no significa que no podamos tener buen corazón por amar a alguien.**

**Raf: no, claro que no.**

**Urié: es difícil de pensar.**

**Cabiria: si, pero bueno nosotros somos así. **

**Kabalé: los sentimientos, los justos.**

**Gas: pero eso no significa que por tener cuernos seamos malos en cosas de tipo sentimental, las guardamos dentro de nosotros y las sacamos cuando nos interesa sacarlas.**

**Sulfus: eso es. Nos gustan las cosas malas, pero bueno, a veces las dejamos de lado.**

**Miki: visto así nunca lo hubiera pensado.**

**Raf: créetelo.**

**Urié: si yo me lo creo, además viniendo de ti, aunque también se le nota.**

**Raf: ¿crees que si no tuvieran corazón estarían ahora mismo hablando con nosotras?**

**Cabiria: ahí Raf tiene razón, ¿Por qué razón hablaríamos con vosotras? Sois ángeles y nosotros demonios.**

**Kabalé: y si no, no tendría sentido que Sulfus se enamorara de Raf. Que para algunos, como los profesores todavía es un error y si os descubren, mal rollo.**

**Sulfus: cierto. **

**Raf: lo que creo es que podríamos vivir estos cinco días como humanos, así desconectamos de todo. Nos olvidamos de que somos ángeles o demonios. Evidentemente si hay que ayudar a los humanos, cada uno pensara como lo que es.**

**Urié: es buena idea.**

**Dulce: ¿hemos venido a relajarnos, no?**

**Miki: sí. ¿Y vosotros?**

**Sulfus: es hora de dejar estas pintas por unos días.**

**Kabalé: estoy de acuerdo.**

**Gas: cuando queráis.**

**Cabiria: perfecto.**

**Raf: Cox,** **activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Sulfus: Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Urié: Luci,** **activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Cabiria: Aracno, activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Dulce: Mariposa, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Kabalé: Nosferatu,** **activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Miki: Lulú,** **activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Gas: Croac, activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Raf: perfecto.**

Sulfus se acerca a la chica rubia. La besa. Y le susurra al oído.

**Sulfus: ahora, que estamos en forma humana y lejos de todo, es el momento, ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿Qué rápido eres, no?**

**Sulfus: sabes que tengo las ideas muy claras.**

**Raf: y tan claras. ¿Oye cuanto llevamos ya?**

**Sulfus: casi dos meses, ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿tanto?**

**Sulfus: si, entre que nada más empezar nos fuimos de viaje y estuvimos una semana por ahí, después tuvimos una semana de tranquilidad, luego apareció Reina, el mes fue cuando lo de Blue, bueno un poco menos, un mes y poco.**

**Raf: eso me cuadra más.**

**Sulfus: bueno da igual el tiempo que llevemos, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

La abraza.

**Miki: bueno yo no sé vosotros pero mañana es un día intenso, así que…**

**Gas: si nosotros ya nos íbamos.**

**Kabalé: ¿no vienes? **(mirando a Sulfus)

**Sulfus: no, todavía no, pensaba quedarme un rato.**

**Cabiria: vamos que la deducción es que no esperemos a que vuelvas.**

**Sulfus: exacto.**

**Gas: bueno en ese caso…**

Los demonios se van. Sulfus y Raf estaban en el porche de la cabaña. Querían que las amigas de Raf que aún quedaban despiertas se fueran. No tenían por qué ver como se metían a la habitación de Raf, aunque sepan que alguna que otra noche habían dormido juntos. Pero este no era el caso. Que vale, que las habitaciones eran individuales, pero claro, no tenían por qué saber qué es lo que realmente iban a hacer esa noche. Las luces se habían apagado. Ya no había ningún peligro. Así que los dos entran en la casa. Abren con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de ella y la cierran con llave. Raf deja la llave en la mesita. Vuelve hacia donde está el chico. El coge a la chica de la cintura. La besa lentamente. Deja caer a la chica sobre el colchón. La sigue besando dulce y apasionadamente al mismo tiempo. Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de la chica desposeyéndola de cualquier tipo de protección. Ella hacia lo mismo con él. Al cabo de un rato para para comprobar que la chica estuviera a gusto.

**Sulfus: oye mi niña, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí. Eh, por fin has conseguido lo que querías.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

La besa de nuevo. Sigue un poco más. Hasta que se deja caer al lado de ella. Ella viaja hacia su ropa interior.

**Raf: lo hago más que nada por precaución.**

**Sulfus: haz lo que quieras mi ángel.**

Ella se vuelve a acostar y a taparse con las sabanas. Estaba feliz. Tenía la mirada perdida. El se acerca a ella. Se incorpora un poco y la besa.

**Raf: sabes, necesitaba esta noche tanto como tú.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: oye, yo me voy a vestir. Tengo frio incluso metida dentro de las sabanas.**

**Sulfus: si y yo creo que también.**

Los chicos se visten.

**Sulfus: ¿mejor así verdad?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿en qué piensas?**

**Raf: en la fiesta de mañana.**

**Sulfus: ¿oye, es verdad que quieres impresionarme?**

**Raf: ¿yo? ¿A ti? Para que iba a hacer algo así.**

**Sulfus: no sé cómo te fuiste con tus amigas cuando dijimos lo de la fiesta. No les dijiste algo con relación al vestido.**

**Raf: ¿si y qué? No te preocupes mañana lo veras.**

**Sulfus: si pero soy demasiado impaciente.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: bueno esperaré hasta mañana. Pero no provoques mucho no sea que al final, vayamos a tener problemas con el chico ese.**

**Raf: no lo hago por él. Si pronto sabremos sus intenciones si no es que las sabemos ya. No hace falta que se las saque yo. Lo hará todo el.**

**Sulfus: tú ya sabes que si hay algún problema con el me llamas.**

**Raf: no te preocupes, serás el primero en saberlo.**

**Sulfus: no esperaba menos de ti. Bueno princesa, habrá que pensar en dormir un poco, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. **

Él le acaricia el pelo. Le da un beso. Coge su mano. La mira. Ella le sonríe. Había sido una noche increíble. Ella cierra los ojos. El mira al techo, se pregunta ¿Qué es lo que tendrá esta chica en mente para mañana? No sabía lo que era pero estaba seguro que siendo Raf, todo lo que saliera de ella le iba a gustar. El mira por última vez a la chica. Cierra los ojos. Sabía que al día siguiente iba a ser intenso pero con una agradable sorpresa.

Continuara…


	16. angel s friends declaracion de amor 16

Angel´s friends: capítulo 16.

Era la primera noche en el camping para los humanos y para los ángeles y demonios. Se habían descubierto cosas acerca del niño rico que asolaba el camping y a las chicas. Tanto ángeles como demonios estaban dispuestos a luchar por que sus humanos estuvieran a salvo de aquel "ken" recién salido del envoltorio y que a alguna chica inocente le había hecho caer en sus redes. Sulfus y Gas tenían miedo de que las chicas sufrieran algún tipo de acoso por parte del chico ese, sobre todo Sulfus, que temía que a Raf le pasara algo con el chico ese. El chico se había despertado muy asustado. Parecía haber estado soñando con ese momento. Raf se despierta y lo ve un tanto alterado.

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: nada, solo ha sido un mal sueño.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: Raf, tengo miedo de que ese chico…**

**Raf: relájate.**

Se vuelve a tumbar. Ella se acerca a él. Le toca el pelo.

**Raf: no va a pasar nada.**

**Sulfus: eso espero.**

**Raf: no tienes que preocuparte por nada.**

**Sulfus: te juro por lo que más quieras que no te voy a dejar sola en toda la noche.**

**Raf: no esperaba menos de ti.**

**Sulfus: gracias guapa. Eres un ángel. Lo digo con otro concepto no el de tu forma inmortal.**

**Raf: de nada. Es que el concepto de ángel…**

Ella se vuelve a tumbar. Cierra los ojos. Al cabo de un par de horas se despiertan.

**Sulfus: bueno parece que ya es hora de levantarse.**

**Raf: ahora sí.**

Se visten y salen. En la sala común estaban los ángeles.

**Sulfus: ¿oye y el resto?**

**Urié: te refieres a tus amigos, ¿no?**

**Miki: estarán durmiendo aun, porque por aquí no han pasado.**

**Dulce: si, o se habrán quedado en su cabaña.**

**Raf: ¿habéis desayunado vosotras ya?**

**Urié: sí. Te hemos dejado el tuyo allí, pero como no sabíamos que estaba el…**

**Sulfus: no os preocupéis.**

Se van a desayunar a la cocina. Cuando acaban vuelven.

**Sulfus: escucha cielo, voy a despertar a los vagos de mis amigos, o al menos a ver si están vivos porque como no dan señales de vida… luego nos vemos, ¿vale?**

**Raf: vale.**

Le da un beso y sale de la cabaña de los ángeles. Va a la suya. Sus amigos estaban despiertos. El entra como si nada a la casa y los ve.

**Sulfus: menos mal, estáis vivos.**

**Gas: eso mismo pensábamos de ti.**

**Cabiria: creo que no hace falta preguntarte con quien dormiste ayer, ¿verdad?**

**Kabalé: como ni viniste aquí.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Kabalé: a saber que hicisteis.**

**Sulfus: no hicimos nada.**

**Cabiria: si, ¿y te crees que somos tontos?**

**Sulfus: bueno si ¿y qué pasa? ¿Acaso tengo que contaros al detalle que es lo que hicimos?**

**Gas: no, si lo que le hiciste ya lo sabemos o por lo menos nos lo imaginamos, lo que queremos es que digas como se lo hiciste.**

**Sulfus: encima solo faltaba eso. Pero como te voy a contar eso. Es parte de mi vida privada y vosotros no tenéis que entrar ahí.**

**Cabiria: Gas, tiene razón. Esas cosas se quedan entre Raf y el.**

**Sulfus: así que ya sabes.**

Mientras en la habitación de los ángeles…

**Urié: bueno y…anoche Raf, ¿Qué tal?**

**Raf: muy bien.**

**Miki: por esa cara que pones es que hay algo que ocultas.**

**Raf: ¿Qué voy a ocultar yo?**

**Dulce: no sé, ayer dormiste con él, pero…me da a mí que hicisteis algo más que dormir.**

**Raf: hablamos un rato.**

**Miki: ¿y nada más?**

**Urié: ese secretismo no es normal. Sulfus y tú anoche hicisteis… lo que tú ya sabes, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: que dices.**

**Miki: que, que dice, la verdad.**

**Raf: no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada, pero si, ¿y qué pasa?**

**Urié: nada, oye me alegro.**

**Dulce: ¿y qué se siente?**

**Raf: no se…**

**Miki: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**

**Raf: chicas lo siento pero son cosas que se quedan entre él y yo. Lo único que os digo es que no era la primera vez.**

**Urié: ah que encima no era la primera vez.**

**Raf: no.**

**Dulce: ¿y cuándo fue la primera vez?**

**Raf: hace tiempo. Pero chicas no puedo contar nada de estas cosas. Son mis asuntos y son para mí, y nadie tiene porque saber lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi novio.**

Llaman a la puerta. Miran por la mirilla de la puerta. Era el chico de la fiesta, el ken.

**Raf: ¿Qué hace aquí?**

**Miki: ¿qué es lo que quiere?**

**Urié: ¿acaso nos conoce de algo?**

**Dulce: ¿le abrimos o no?**

**Raf: yo…si estuviera mi novio aquí lo haría, pero es que…**

**Urié: Raf tiene razón.**

**Miki: además porque íbamos a abrirle cuando no lo conoce nadie.**

Llaman otra vez. Esta vez sí que eran conocidos. Abren.

**Raf: pasad.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué pasa?**

**Cabiria: Raf, ¿estás bien?**

**Urié: acaba de tocarnos el ken.**

**Kabalé: que dices.**

**Raf: lo que oyes.**

**Sulfus: ¿habéis abierto?**

**Raf: no. Estábamos solas y…**

**Gas: habéis hecho bien.**

**Cabiria: ¿y porque razón tocaría?**

**Dulce: pensamos que puede haberse confundido.**

**Miki: puede haberse pensado que era la habitación de alguna conquista suya.**

**Raf: y nosotras que sepamos, no nos ha visto todavía.**

**Sulfus: por eso. Pero puede haber visto movimiento dentro de la casa. A ver si me ha visto salir.**

**Raf: puede ser. ¿Y no has visto a nadie cuando has salido?**

**Sulfus: he visto a algún humano pero a él no.**

**Raf: bueno, menos mal que no hemos abierto.**

**Urié: si porque si no la fiesta…**

**Cabiria: claro pero, aun así, en la fiesta nos va a ver.**

**Kabalé: ojala no se fije en nosotras.**

**Dulce: sí. Además una de nosotras ya está pillada.**

**Gas: tranquilas, no dejaremos que os toquen un pelo, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: no tenéis de que preocuparos.**

**Dulce: que chicos más adorables.**

**Raf: chicos, tenemos trabajo.**

**Cabiria: yo que pensaba que esto sería más relajante. Está siendo divertido, pero claro, el que pienses que no estas a salvo como salgas en forma humana a la calle…**

**Urié: ya y yo, pero que le vamos a hacer.**

**Raf: creo que al fin y al cabo hemos venido a pasarlo bien.**

**Sulfus: si, y a ayudar a los humanos.**

**Kabalé: pero esto es demasiado.**

**Dulce: hay gente de todo tipo, si nos ha tocado bailar con la más fea (quiere decir tener un problema gordo), para eso estamos.**

**Raf: si, además nos hemos enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que a un niño rico.**

**Sulfus: bien dicho.**

**Urié: quiero que llegue ya.**

**Dulce: y yo.**

**Raf: tranquilas ya falta poco.**

**Miki: tengo tantas ganas. Hacía tiempo que no íbamos a ninguna fiesta.**

**Gas: y de este tipo tampoco. A la que fuimos en Grecia era una fiesta de discoteca normal.**

**Sulfus: si es verdad, probemos como se nos da esta.**

**Cabiria: tampoco está mal.**

**Dulce: algo diferente.**

**Kabalé: otro tipo de fiesta.**

**Urié: sí. Pero ya sabes los aristócratas son así.**

**Dulce: si, vestidos de gala, palacios y castillos impresionantes.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas llegara ya lo veréis.**

**Miki: ojala sea verdad.**

**Raf: tranquilas tened por seguro que es esta noche.**

**Urié: si pero me están comiendo los nervios.**

**Dulce: si y a mí.**

**Raf: que impacientes sois.**

**Miki: y eso que somos ángeles jajaja.**

**Dulce: lo único que sé es que creo que va a ser la mejor noche de mi vida.**

**Raf: es pronto para decirlo.**

**Sulfus: ahí tienes razón. Creo que no debemos olvidar las verdaderas razones por las que vamos a esa fiesta.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Urié: es que ya sabes nos montamos unas películas impresionantes.**

**Miki: tranquilas, eso es bueno. Puede ser real.**

**Cabiria: si, como cuando os montasteis la película con lo de venir aquí y al final… pues estamos aquí.**

**Gas: si es verdad.**

**Sulfus: si pero lo primero es lo primero.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Gas: estáis muy ilusionadas pero hay que tener cuidado.**

**Kabalé: es verdad. No vamos a la fiesta por casualidad.**

**Raf: a lo mejor tenemos problemas con el o no.**

**Sulfus: lo más seguro es que algo tengamos que hacer, pero nunca se sabe yo también querría pasarlo bien y no tener que pensar en nada más. Pero como los humanos son impredecibles, quien sabe lo que se le puede pasar por la cabeza.**

**Raf: por eso habrá que observarlo.**

**Kabalé: pero podremos pasarlo bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: claro, a ver nosotros vamos como humanos normales, nadie sabe lo que somos realmente, y si intenta algo…**

**Sulfus: lo que sí que haría es advertir a los humanos cuando los veamos.**

**Raf: mejor, así, si hay algún problema…**

Había llegado el mediodía sin que se dieran cuenta.

**Gas: tío que hambre.**

**Sulfus: siempre tienes hambre.**

**Gas: pero es la hora. Además te juro que no he comido en toda la mañana.**

**Kabalé: ¿crees que te creemos?**

**Cabiria: pero si eres un demonio, mentimos muy a menudo.**

**Gas: pero es la verdad.**

**Sulfus: anda, vamos. Bueno angelitos, nosotros nos vamos, luego volveremos antes de prepararnos para la fiesta.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: nos vemos.**

El abraza a su chica. Ella le sonríe. Le da un beso corto y se va. Raf nota como las mejillas se le han puesto de un color rosado tirando a rojo.

**Urié: como te cuidan, ¿eh Raf?**

**Raf: eh…sí.**

**Dulce: ¿sabes que he notado? **

**Raf: ¿Qué?**

**Dulce: te pones roja cada vez que le miras.**

**Raf: puede ser.**

**Miki: se nota que se muere por ti.**

**Urié: ya ves.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

Al cabo de una hora tocan.

**Raf: ¿Quién será?**

Abre.

**Raf: anda que tardas en venir, ¿y tus amigos?**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Se han quedado allí. Pero yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.**

**Raf: ¿y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?**

**Sulfus: ¿te parece poco que quiera estar contigo?**

**Raf: ah, ¿Qué encima es eso?**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué va a ser si no?**

**Raf: si es que no tienes remedio ninguno.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

Él tenía sus ojos puestos en la chica. Ella mientras estaba cerrando la puerta. Empiezan a tontear un poco.

**Raf: eh, que estas empanado, ¿a dónde miras?**

**Sulfus: no te voy a engañar estaba mirado a una chica.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí?**

**Sulfus: si, ¿Qué pasa no puedo mirarla?**

**Raf: claro, puedes mirarla todo lo que tú quieras. ¿Te gusta, verdad?**

**Sulfus: mucho.**

**Raf: demasiado diría yo.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé. Pero es la única a la que puedo mirar.**

**Raf: apuesto lo que quieras a que es rubia.**

**Sulfus: si, ¿y tú como sabes eso?**

**Raf: porque nos conocemos.**

**Sulfus: diría que me conoces muy bien.**

**Raf: es que sé de qué pie cojeas.**

**Sulfus: y yo también se cuál es tu punto débil.**

**Raf: ¿sí?**

**Sulfus: es un amigo mío, ¿a qué si?**

**Raf: ¿y qué te dice ese amigo tuyo de mí?**

**Sulfus: me ha dicho que eres especial, que contigo es la persona más feliz del mundo, que le haces sentir bien, que…**

**Raf: encima no es capaz de decirme esas cosas a la cara, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: pues él está seguro de que sí que te lo dice, y además sin palabras.**

**Raf: es que no se dice te quiero con palabras, si no con gestos.**

**Sulfus: se lo diré, jajaja. Ven aquí anda.**

La abraza fuerte. No quiere soltarla por nada. Sus ojos de color ámbar se clavan en los ojos azules de la chica. Se acerca a ella y la besa.

**Sulfus: bueno pequeña, me voy que tendremos que prepararnos para la fiesta.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

La vuelve a besar otra vez. Se va. Las amigas de Raf salen de sus habitaciones. Era la hora de prepararse para la hora del gran baile, que prometía aquel niño rico. Lo tenían todo listo, los vestidos, los trajes, solo quedaba vestirse. Primero Raf enchufa las planchas para el pelo. Cuando ya están listas, con las planchas se ondula el pelo. Al cabo de un tiempo estaban listas. Solo quedaba vestirse. El vestido de Raf era precioso. Era azul, palabra de honor, con la falda hasta las rodillas.

(Este es el vestido en el que me he inspirado, es rosa como podéis comprobar pero pasado al color azul turquesa o celeste de Raf. Es el que lleva la modelo Bar Refaeli en el anuncio de Escada)

Raf oye un jaleo en la sala. Eran sus amigas. Ya estaban vestidas. Estaban increíbles también. (Sus vestidos eran como los del capítulo del baile de primavera, pero más cortos). Todas esperaban por supuesto a que Raf saliera pero en ese momento, llegan los demonios. Estaban todos esplendidos.

**Sulfus: ¿y Raf?**

**Miki: dentro. Pasa. Quien sabe a lo mejor te está esperando.**

Sulfus va hacia la habitación de Raf. Abre la puerta. Ella estaba en sus cosas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él había entrado. De repente se da la vuelta y le ve. Él estaba apoyado en la pared. Ella se había quedado un poco cortada, porque estaba a lo suyo. Ella miraba al suelo, estaba muy roja. Del corte intentaba taparse con las manos.

**Raf: eh…no te había visto.**

**Sulfus: se te nota. No te tapes. No te sirve para nada.**

**Raf: eh… ya.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Lo siento por entrar así. Creo que no hace falta que diga que estas…esplendida.**

**Raf: no pasa nada. Gracias.**

**Sulfus: escucha quería darte algo.**

**Raf: ¿a mí?**

**Sulfus: sí. Cierra los ojos.**

**Raf: ok.**

Él tenía las manos ocultas. Raf tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acerca a ella y coge su mano y le pone algo en la mano.

**Sulfus: ahora puedes abrirlos.**

Ella abre los ojos y se da cuenta que tiene una rosa en la mano. Se gira hacia él. Le abraza.

**Raf: dios, gracias, eres el mejor.**

**Sulfus: que va.**

La besa.

**Sulfus: oye vámonos, es tarde.**

Salen. Sus amigos les estaban esperando.

**Urié: por fin salís. Anda que os ha costado.**

**Raf: lo siento. Vámonos.**

**Dulce: ¿tu estas muy feliz no?**

**Raf: es que no te vas a creer lo que te voy a contar.**

Raf le cuenta a Dulce lo de la rosa.

**Dulce: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: te lo juro.**

**Dulce: que fuerte Raf. **

**Raf: estoy flipando. No me lo creo todavía.**

**Miki: ¿de qué habláis?**

**Urié: desembucha.**

Raf les vuelve a contar a las chicas que faltaban.

**Urié: madre mía.**

**Miki: ¿lo próximo que va a ser? ¿Pedirte matrimonio?**

**Raf: todavía es pronto para eso.**

**Dulce: ya, pero vamos, que haciendo lo que hace por ti, cualquier día te lo puede pedir.**

**Raf: ya, pero hay que superar todos los escollos que quedan aún.**

Llegan a aquel castillo.

**Dulce: madre mía, menuda mansión.**

**Kabalé: aquí el chico no se aburrirá.**

**Raf: o si, si está solo, algo tan grande…**

**Sulfus: es cierto.**

Entraron al jardín, la fiesta se iba desarrollar en uno de los jardines. Allí había mucha gente. Estaban los humanos. Sus humanos.

**Sulfus: bueno creo que de momento no nos hemos equivocado.**

**Raf: le decimos a los humanos lo de…**

**Miki: creo que sería buena idea.**

**Urié: empecemos por eso de momento. Raf, hace falta que vayamos todos, como Andy y Jennifer están juntos…**

**Cabiria: pero como ángel y demonio guardianes de esa chica tendremos que hacer nuestro trabajo.**

**Raf: pues entonces vamos.**

Cada pareja va hacia los humanos.

**Raf: hola chicos.**

**Jennifer: bonita fiesta ¿no?**

**Urié: si, pero hay que tener cuidado con ese chico.**

**Andy: ¿Qué queréis decir?**

**Sulfus: que ese chico que ha organizado esto, bueno no es muy de fiar, así que por el bien de las chicas, y por el bien del chico también, que piense a quien se acerca. Sobre todo a las chicas que tienen pareja. **

**Andy: ya me había dado cuenta de que ese chico…**

**Sulfus: bien pues intenta que no se acerque a tu novia. **

**Andy: ¿Cómo?**

**Sulfus: una torta o un puñetazo a tiempo nunca vienen mal.**

**Andy: ¿Y tú también estas en la misma situación que yo?**

**Sulfus: sí. ¿Ves a la chica rubia que esta con Jennifer y las otras dos chicas?** (dice mirando hacia donde esta Raf y las otras chicas)

**Andy: sí.**

**Sulfus: pues por su bien que no le toque un pelo. Bueno te dejo. Nos vemos.**

Sulfus se despide de Andy y va hacia donde están las chicas. Ellas también se despiden de Jennifer que vuelve a donde está su novio.

**Raf: ¿se lo has dicho?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

De repente ven al chico al fondo. Parece que los mira. Raf nota que la está mirando, algo que la mosquea.

**Raf: escucha creo que me estaba mirando.**

**Sulfus: es posible. Pero mira mientras no se acerque…**

**Raf: si mejor.**

**Sulfus: mi niña relájate.**

**Raf: sí. Escucha voy al servicio un momento.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

Le da un beso. Raf se va, pero antes de llegar se topa con el chico de la fiesta.

**David: ¿eh adónde vas?**

**Raf: eh…estaba un poco indispuesta y…**

El chico la frena. Ella se está poniendo muy nerviosa. No sabe qué hacer. Mira para todos los lados y no ve a nadie. Mientras en otro lugar, sulfus se inquieta porque Raf está tardando mucho. Algo le dice que hay algún problema. Va hacia la casa y ve el pastel. Raf está muy nerviosa y el chico tiene una cara de vicioso que flipas. Raf ve a Sulfus y corre hacia él.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

La pobre chica estaba tan nerviosa que no podía contener las lágrimas.

**David: que escena más con moviente, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué se supone que haces?**

**David: que se supone que hace ella sola, ¿Qué clase de novio eres?**

**Sulfus: ¿y tú qué sabes quién soy yo?**

El chico empieza a vacilarle. Sulfus tiene los nervios a flor de piel pero no quiere hacer ninguna locura. El chico hace un comentario solo para dejar caer la ambición que tenía, y los aires de "yo soy el mejor"

**David: ah y dime una cosa, ¿Qué hace ella con alguien como tú?**

Raf estaba sentada en la escalera de detrás. Estaba contemplando la escena. No podía decir nada. No quería que Sulfus cometiera ninguna estupidez pero las palabras del chico eran muy fuertes. Por suerte nadie más estaba viendo nada. No querían montar ningún espectáculo público. Sulfus no aguanta más. Le pega el puñetazo de su vida al chaval, pero el otro se lo devuelve. Le parte el labio. Raf no puede más. Se mete en medio de los dos.

**Raf: parad. **

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**David: eso hazle caso a tu novia.**

**Sulfus: mira cállate si no quieres que te termine de reventar.**

**David: vale, tranquilo, ya me voy.**

El chico se va. Raf se sienta de nuevo. Esta confundida. No sabe que pensar. Se gira hacia un lado. Las lágrimas le brotaban a mares.

**Sulfus: Raf, lo siento.**

**Raf: tú no tienes la culpa de nada. En todo caso perdóname tú a mí.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: ¿estás bien? Estas sangrando.**

**Sulfus: ya y noto como lo tengo hinchado.**

**Raf: ¿quieres que nos vayamos?**

**Sulfus: si, por favor.**

Se levantan. Van a donde están sus amigos. Sulfus no quiere que le vean que tiene el labio y el pómulo hinchado.

**Cabiria: ¿y vosotros donde estabais?**

**Kabalé: Sulfus, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, tienes el labio…**

**Raf: es una larga historia. Escuchad, nosotros nos vamos.**

**Urié: iros si, antes de que se le hinche más.**

Raf y Sulfus se van.

**Gas: ¿qué le habrá pasado?**

**Miki: lo que tenía en la cara no era normal.**

Mientras en otro lugar…

**Raf: ¿te duele?**

**Sulfus: demasiado diría yo. Me ha dejado seco.**

**Raf: tranquilo ya estamos llegando.**

**Sulfus: oye Raf gracias por todo. Me sentía mal porque pensaba que te lo ibas a tomar peor.**

**Raf: que dices. ¿Cómo me voy a enfadar?**

**Sulfus: como no querías que me peleara…**

**Raf: que va. Después de lo que haces por mí como me voy a enfadar.**

**Sulfus: pero te prometí una cosa y no he sido capaz de…**

**Raf: no digas bobadas.**

**Sulfus: pero Raf…**

**Raf: pero nada. Ay, se te ha abierto más el labio. Menos mal que ya hemos llegado.**

Entran. Él se sienta. Estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho. No era capaz de mirar a Raf a los ojos. Ella va a buscar hielo a la nevera. Coge un cubito lo envuelve en un papel. Vuelve a donde está el chico. Primero se lo pone en el labio.

**Sulfus: déjamelo. Ya me lo pongo yo.**

**Raf: claro. ¿Necesitas algo más?**

**Sulfus: que te quedes aquí.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Sulfus: Raf, siento mucho que nos hayamos tenido que ir, siento que hayas tenido que ver lo que ha pasado.**

**Raf: prefiero estar aquí, te lo aseguro.**

**Sulfus: pero no en estas condiciones tan lamentables.**

**Raf: si solo tienes el labio partido.**

**Sulfus: te parece poco. **

**Raf: Sulfus, entendería que estuvieras así de mal si todo el mundo te hubiera visto, pero no te ha visto nadie.**

**Sulfus: me has visto tu que eres lo único que me importa.**

**Raf: no te tortures con esto más. Déjalo vale.**

Le da un beso en la mejilla. Al cabo de un rato se le había bajado la hinchazón. Deja el hielo.

**Raf: ¿ya no lo necesitas más?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: ¿estas mejor?**

**Sulfus: sí. Gracias otra vez por aguantarme, por todo en general, por ser tú.**

**Raf: sabes que lo hago encantada. Y ahora relájate.**

Sulfus la abraza como si fuera la última vez. Ella cierra los ojos. Después la mira. Le sonríe. Intenta besarla pero ella le para.

**Raf: ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?**

**Sulfus: me duele, pero creo que tu…**

La besa despacio para que el corte del labio no se le abra. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

**Raf: ¿ahora estas mejor?**

**Sulfus: no lo sabes tú bien.**

**Raf: si quieres puedes quedarte. **

**Sulfus: gracias, me haces un favor muy grande.**

**Raf: lo sé por eso te lo digo. Estas mal y no quiero que estés solo.**

**Sulfus: y yo te necesito a mi lado.**

**Raf: si y yo.**

Los dos estaban muertos. El cansancio había hecho brecha en ellos. Entre los golpes recibidos los nervios, y lo que habían vivido en aquel lugar. Lo que pensaban que podía ser una fiesta agradable había sido todo lo contrario. Al menos la pelea no la vio nadie, pero para ellos había sido un golpe muy duro. Sulfus se había dejado caer en la cama. Ella se había cambiado. Cuando sale, él había cerrado los ojos. Ella le mira. Se acerca a él. Le toca un poco el pelo. Sale de la habitación y entorna la puerta. Sus amigas regresan.

**Urié: hola, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Kabalé: ¿y Sulfus?**

**Raf: ahí dentro.**

**Miki: ¿Qué le ha pasado?**

**Raf: uf, es una larga historia que me gustaría no recordar.**

**Dulce: entonces no lo cuentes. Cuando tengáis ganas.**

**Cabiria: bueno entonces vámonos.**

**Gas: si, Sulfus está claro que se va a quedar aquí.**

**Raf: si, me ha pedido que si se podía quedar, y a veces cuando se está mal…**

**Kabalé: en ese caso… bueno hasta mañana. Raf cuídanoslo.**

**Raf: descuida.**

Los demonios se van.

**Miki: te dejamos Raf. Tu novio te necesita. Nos vemos.**

**Urié: sí.**

**Dulce: hasta mañana Raf.**

**Raf: ya hablamos.**

Raf se vuelve a meter en su habitación. Observa al chico de melena azul. Se sienta a su lado. Comprueba que el chico este bien. El nota que la chica está a su lado. Ella se mete en la cama. Le toca el pelo. El chico estaba hacia ella. Tenía un lado de la cara hinchado, entonces era el único lado al que podía mirar. Ella se tumba. Cierra los ojos. Nota como el la abraza. Abre los ojos. Ve al chico con una leve sonrisa. Observa la rosa en el jarrón de la mesita. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Se relaja, hasta que definitivamente pierde la noción del tiempo.

Continuara…

su


	17. angel s friends declaracion de amor 17

Angel´s friends: capítulo 17.

**Raf: querido diario, había sido una noche para olvidar. Al principio era todo como si fuera un cuento de hadas. Me sentía como una princesa, un bonito vestido, tu príncipe azul te sorprende regalándote una rosa. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Hasta que alguien se topa en tu camino. No sé qué habría sido de mí si Sulfus no llega a tiempo. Ahora lo veo aquí a mi lado, con el labio partido, lo miro y me dan ganas de llorar, las que no pude contener cuando acabo aquella pequeña discusión entre el ken y el. Él estaba fatal. Él no quería hacer eso y menos delante de mí. A mí no me gustó que usara la violencia, pero sé que hablando no se hubieran solucionado las cosas. El me repetía una y otra vez que le dolía no haber cumplido su palabra. Yo le repetía que se dejara de tonterías. Hace pocas semanas la que estuve mal fui yo y él se quedó a mi lado. Ahora las tornas han cambiado, lo que nos une es mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad y por tanto, no voy a dejarle solo.**

Raf pensaba que escribiría en su diario de aquella noche mientras dormía. Abre un momento los ojos. Estaba abrazada al chico. Solo el tenerlo cerca había hecho que pudiera dormir después de lo que había pasado. Vuelve a dormirse. Al cabo de algún tiempo alguien entra en la habitación.

**Urié: Raf, despierta.**

**Raf: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Urié: es tarde.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Urié: ¿y Sulfus que tal esta?**

**Raf: creo que esta mejor.**

**Urié: me alegro.**

**Raf: y yo.**

Al cabo de poco tiempo él también se despierta.

**Sulfus: hola chicas.**

**Raf: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: si ¿y tú?**

**Raf: bien gracias.**

**Urié: os dejo.**

**Raf: vale.**

Urié se va. Se incorporan y se sientan. Ella le observa el corte del labio.

**Raf: va mejorando.**

**Sulfus: ¿de verdad me lo ves mejor?**

**Raf: diría yo que no va nada mal.**

**Sulfus: me alegro de que al menos alguna buena noticia haya.**

**Raf: si, tranquilo ya verás cómo pronto vuelves a ser tú.**

**Sulfus: al menos ya solo es el labio.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: anda vámonos.**

Salen de la habitación.

**Kabalé: mira, aquí están.**

**Gas: ¿Sulfus, estas bien?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Miki: al menos su cara ya no es un poema.**

**Cabiria: ¿Qué os pasó ayer?**

**Dulce: ¿Por qué Sulfus tiene el labio así?**

**Sulfus: a ver como os lo explico, si os acordáis cuando llegamos aquí, nuestro objetivo era advertir a los humanos de que tuvieran cuidado con el chaval ese. Pues sinceramente no hizo falta que los humanos lo hicieran, ya que la víctima que el chico buscaba no era ninguna chica humana, era…**

**Dulce: ¿Qué dices?**

**Urié: Raf, ¿te hizo algo?**

**Raf: no, afortunadamente él llegó a tiempo.**

**Cabiria: ah, ya pillo porque tienes el labio así.**

**Kabalé: así que la torta bien dada a tiempo se la diste tú.**

**Sulfus: efectivamente. Pero yo recibí también, por no decir el doble que él.**

**Gas: eres un genio.**

**Sulfus: que va. Si lo hice es porque tenía que hacerlo.**

**Dulce: siendo un demonio, te quitas merito a lo que has hecho, vamos…**

**Miki: gracias a ti Raf está bien.**

**Sulfus: una cosa, me gustaría poder olvidar toda esta historia, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Raf: si y yo. Espero que antes de que volvamos no tenga nada que pueda hacer que los profesores sospechen.**

**Sulfus: si, porque al ser un demonio, las excusas… y no voy a decir la verdad.**

**Raf: ¿ah, que alguna vez dices la verdad?**

**Sulfus: alguna vez digo yo que sí, ¿no?**

**Raf: me conformo con que a mí me digas la verdad.**

**Sulfus: sabes que siempre te digo la verdad.**

**Raf: y no dudo de ti.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Urié: bueno, ¿Qué pensáis hacer hoy?**

**Cabiria: ni idea.**

**Dulce: es que si hubiera un centro comercial…**

**Kabalé: y lo hay.**

**Dulce: que dices, ¿en serio? Vamos por favor.**

**Cabiria: por una vez creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

**Urié: pues entonces vamos.**

**Sulfus: oye Raf, si quieres ir, puedes, pero yo…**

**Raf: si estas mal no me voy a ir.**

**Sulfus: pero yo no quiero que te quedes por mí.**

**Raf: deja de decir tonterías.**

**Cabiria: entonces os quedáis, ¿no?**

Ambos asienten con la cabeza. Los demás salen de la casa.

**Raf: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: no sé qué decir.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: oye… ¿es verdad que me ha abierto el labio otra vez?**

**Raf: un pelín. Espera un momento.**

**Sulfus: ¿a dónde vas?**

**Raf: tendré que ponerte algo ahí para que la herida se te cierre, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: pero yo pensaba que me la ibas a cerrar de otra manera.**

**Raf: ¿de qué manera? Si no te hecho suero ahí, no…**

**Sulfus: si yo con que…**

**Raf: pero no quiero hacerte daño. Además no está bien chupar la sangre ajena.**

**Sulfus: está bien tú ganas.**

Al momento Raf vuelve con un algodón. Al ponérselo al chico, el siente el picor.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué haces?**

**Raf: tranquilo, es normal que te pique un poco. Ya está.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: no me las des, sabes que lo hago por tu bien.**

**Sulfus: oye, guapa, si no te importa yo me voy a echar un rato.**

**Raf: vale.**

El abraza a la chica. Le da un beso y se va. Ella va también a la habitación. Coge el diario y sale. Era el momento de escribir. Nadie la molestaba. Escribe lo ocurrido durante los dos días que llevaban allí. Había de todo, ella hubiera querido que todos hubieran sido buenos momentos pero, bueno, había algo de lo que nunca se olvidaría de aquel momento de la fiesta, de la valentía de Sulfus por haberle plantado cara a aquel chico.

**Raf: la verdad es que nunca sabré como agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.**

Cuando lo ha escrito todo, vuelve a la habitación. Deja el diario en la mesita. Observa al demonio. Estaba tranquilo y en su mundo. Así que decide salir de la habitación para no molestarle. Al cabo de un par de horas el chico se levanta. Cuando vuelve a la salita, ve a la chica. Esta se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

**Sulfus: Raf, mi ángel, despierta.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: nada. Te habías quedado dormida.**

**Raf: no me digas, es que tú también tienes cada cosa.**

**Sulfus: lo se pequeña.**

Raf se incorpora y se sienta. Aún estaba un poco dormida.

**Raf: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: sí. Podría estar mejor, pero bueno, creo que te tengo a ti, así que para que quiero más.**

**Raf: claro, en fin…**

**Sulfus: sabes, creo que necesitaba esto.**

**Raf: ¿el qué?**

**Sulfus: hacía tiempo que no estábamos solos así. Me refiero a que por fin puedo pasar un día entero contigo.**

**Raf: gracias. Pero que conste que estamos aquí, porque tú, bien lo que se dice bien no estas.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero al menos no es mal de estar tirado en la cama. Todo el rato me refiero.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: me alegra estar en forma humana también.**

**Raf: desde lo de Grecia, no habíamos estado tanto tiempo en forma humana.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que se acabe?**

**Raf: no, claro que no.**

**Sulfus: pues…falta poco ya. ¿Por qué cuando lo pasas bien se pasa el tiempo antes?**

**Raf: me gustaría saberlo, pero me temo que nunca encontraremos la respuesta a esa pregunta.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Es increíble lo malo pasa muy lento, lo bueno demasiado rápido.**

**Raf: si, por ejemplo hasta que te paré ayer, yo pensaba que os matabais.**

**Sulfus: lo siento. Me da rabia que lo tuvieras que ver.**

**Raf: al fin y al cabo nadie más te vio.**

**Sulfus: si, pero ya sabes, te dije que no me iba a meter en un lio y mira…**

**Raf: al menos como no somos humanos del todo, jajaja, y además un demonio no se arrepiente nunca de lo que hace.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero ahora estoy pensando como humano. Y aunque sea un demonio, a veces hay cosas que…**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que salgamos un poco?**

**Raf: si, si estás bien…**

Los chicos salen.

**Raf: espero no tener que ver a quien tú ya sabes.**

**Sulfus: y yo. No querría tener que ver al muñeco ese.**

**Raf: no lo pienses, si lo vemos pasamos rápido y ya está.**

**Sulfus: si pero no me gustaría verle la cara. Quien sabe que se le puede pasar por la cabeza.**

**Raf: como quieras.**

**Sulfus: gracias por comprenderme.**

**Raf: a ti por escucharme.**

Siguen su camino y ven al chico al fondo. Andaba hacia ellos pero no les había visto. Sulfus no duda en coger la mano de Raf y tirar hacia ella.

**Sulfus: Raf, ven. Ahí detrás no nos vera.**

**Raf: ok.**

Se esconden detrás de una de las casas. Ninguno de los dos quería ver al chico ese y menos cruzarse con él. Estando en forma humana, estaban en igual de condiciones que el resto de los humanos. El chaval pasa. Ellos lo observaban.

**Raf: cari, ya ha pasado.**

**Sulfus: si pero no sabemos a dónde va exactamente.**

**Raf: ya, es que podemos ir nosotros y encontrárnoslo.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: bueno podemos seguir nosotros ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si claro.**

Ellos siguen hacia donde iban, aunque fueran sin rumbo fijo. No tenían nada que hacer. De todas maneras se lo pasaban bien.

**Raf: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: además lo del labio va genial.**

**Sulfus: me alegro, ¿y yo?**

**Raf: tu estas como siempre.**

**Sulfus: ¿y esa cara?**

**Raf: nada que me había quedado empanada.**

**Sulfus: ya veo.**

Ella le mira dulcemente.

**Sulfus: como me sigas mirando así…**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: tengo el labio mal y no quisiera que se me abriera otra vez.**

**Raf: pero si te mueres por hacer lo que estás pensando.**

**Sulfus: ya, lo haría pero…**

**Raf: ¿y se puede saber a qué esperas?**

**Sulfus: ¿siempre tengo que empezar yo?**

**Raf: ¿ah que es eso? Osea que tú no piensas hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: que conste que a veces empiezo yo. Pero que sepas que a las chicas nos gusta que empecéis vosotros.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé.**

**Raf: ¿entonces qué?**

**Sulfus: vas a empezar tú.**

Ella le mira como diciendo ¿y cómo empiezo yo? Ella estaba apoyada en la pared. Lo tenía muy cerca. Se toca suavemente el pelo. Se acerca a él. Le besa con cuidado de corte que tenía en el labio.

**Sulfus: ves, si lo haces mejor que yo.**

**Raf: que va.**

**Sulfus: te quiero mi niña.**

**Raf: y yo.**

Le besa otra vez.

**Sulfus: ¿oye vamos?**

**Raf: sí. Digo yo que los demás ya podrían haber aparecido hace tiempo.**

Cuando llegan sus amigos ya habían vuelto.

**Urié: ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Raf: hemos salido a que nos diera el aire.**

**Cabiria: ¿y no habréis visto a…?**

**Sulfus: bueno, si verle si, pero el a nosotros no.**

**Raf: menos mal. No quería líos de ningún tipo.**

**Urié: mejor.**

**Miki: quien sabe que se le habría ocurrido.**

**Sulfus: por eso.**

**Kabalé: lo del labio va genial, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí, eso parece.**

**Gas: ¿y puedes…?**

**Sulfus: con cuidado pero sí que puedo.**

**Gas: menos mal, ¿a qué si, Raf?**

**Raf: eh… si claro.**

**Sulfus: tío Gas córtate un poco.**

**Raf: esas preguntas como las haces aquí…delante de todos.**

**Miki: Gas, tu nunca tendrás remedio.**

**Gas: ¿y que pasa porque quiera saber si mi amigo puede….?**

**Sulfus: si pero me lo preguntas a mí, en privado. Sé un poco fino, jajaja.**

**Gas: soy un demonio.**

**Sulfus: ¿y yo que?**

**Gas: ya, pero…**

**Kabalé: déjalo Gas.**

**Cabiria: si tío siempre con las mismas preguntas. Cuando tengas novia lo descubrirás.**

**Miki: Gas, ¿con novia? Jajaja. No te queda.**

**Gas: eh…no te metas conmigo.**

**Raf: dejarlo ya.**

**Sulfus: si, de verdad, no merece la pena discutir por sí le puedo besar o no con el labio así.**

**Raf: si poder puede, ¿satisfechos?**

**Kabalé: mira Gas, ya tienes tu respuesta.**

Se sientan con el resto.

**Dulce: ¿lo habéis pasado bien?**

**Cabiria: que pregunta es esa, como no lo iban a pasar mal, si estaban los dos solos.**

**Urié: y estos dos solos tienen un peligro…**

**Miki: ya ves.**

**Raf: eh de verdad, dejarlo de una vez por todas.**

**Sulfus: cierto, que os importa a vosotros lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer.**

**Cabiria: ya, pero tú sabes que nos gusta saber cómo…**

**Raf: por eso no pasa nada, ya lo descubriréis.**

**Urié: ya.**

**Raf: es mejor que no os lo cuenten.**

**Dulce: si pero nos gusta saber tu punto de vista Raf.**

**Raf: ya, pero lo que yo haga o como lo haga eso es cosa mía y lo que sienta yo. Cuando vosotras lo viváis, será único para vosotras, igual que lo es para mí.**

**Urié: ahí Raf tiene razón.**

**Sulfus: las chicas siempre tenéis la razón.**

**Gas: ¿entonces siempre hay que darles la razón a las mujeres?**

**Sulfus: aunque seas un cabezón integral, como yo, si ellas te dicen que no es que no, y por mucho que quieras, ellas no te van a dejar. Solo cuando ellas quieran. Y es verdad, ¿a qué si?**

**Raf: efectivamente. A veces se te meten unas ideas que…**

**Sulfus: y sé que tenías razón.**

**Raf: cielo, siempre la tendré. Y además para ti que eres un demonio deberías saber que…**

**Sulfus: la tentación es muy mala. Lo sé, mi trabajo se basa en tentar. Y a veces diría que la tentación esta donde menos te lo esperas. Y no tiene por qué ser un demonio.**

**Gas: ¿quieres decir que los ángeles también pueden tentar?**

**Sulfus: si, porque no.**

**Kabalé: tío estás perdiendo facultades.**

**Raf: ¿el? Que va. Si la tentación…**

**Cabiria: Raf, lo que quiere decir es que tú eres su tentación.**

**Raf: seguro que sí.**

**Miki: y tan claro. Pero si estas más roja que un tomate.**

**Raf: eh…yo…no…**

**Sulfus: eh va dejémoslo ya.**

El chico la mira. Se acerca a ella.

**Sulfus: Raf, no finjas porque además estas muy roja.**

**Raf: ah que encima te metes conmigo…**

**Sulfus: mira no me tientes vale. Además si ves no puedes ni mirarme a la cara de lo roja que estas.**

**Raf: cállate.**

**Miki: eh, cortaros un poco que no estáis solos.**

**Kabalé: un poco más y….**

**Raf: perdón, era el que…**

**Sulfus: eh, pero si has sido tú la que…**

**Raf: mira como sigas así…aquí no duermes esta noche.**

**Sulfus: por ahí sí que no paso.**

**Gas: bueno sea lo que sea...tranquilizaros.**

**Urié: eso va.**

**Sulfus: lo siento, pero tú sabes que soy muy idiota.**

**Raf: olvídalo.**

Los chicos se tranquilizan después del pequeño calentón que habían tenido. Sin que se diera cuenta él le coge la mano. Ella le mira. Él sonríe pero no la mira.

**Raf: ¿y bueno que tal? Todo el día por ahí…**

**Dulce: pues muy bien.**

**Raf: ¿solo habéis ido de compras?**

**Cabiria: bueno, digamos que hemos hecho la jornada completa.**

**Sulfus: se nota.**

**Kabalé: ya queda poco de estar aquí.**

**Raf: si pronto volveremos a la escuela.**

**Sulfus: y pronto volveremos a ser ángeles o demonios.**

**Raf: así es la vida.**

**Miki: pero bueno…aún quedan dos días.**

**Raf: si pensemos en eso.**

**Urié: vivamos el momento y dejemos de pensar en lo que vendrá después.**

**Raf: bien dicho.**

**Sulfus: eso. Disfrutemos al máximo de nuestra estancia aquí, como queramos o como mejor sepamos.**

Todos se levantan pero Raf se queda sentada en el brazo del sofá. Le cortaba mucho lo que había hecho Sulfus allí delante de todos. Él se acerca a ella.

**Sulfus: ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?**

**Raf: si solo que…**

**Sulfus: vale sé que no te ha gustado lo que he hecho, pero no le des más vueltas.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: sabes que lo que hago, no lo hago para…**

**Raf: tranquilo. Si a mí me gusta cómo eres. Solo que a veces te pasas un poco.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. **

**Raf: entonces…**

**Sulfus: no dejemos que nos afecten las tonterías que hacemos o que decimos además si te digo la verdad, esto lo hago porque te quiero.**

**Raf: ya.**

Están muy cerca el uno del otro. Él tiene las manos en la cintura de la chica. Ella le acaricia la melena. Ella notaba que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Sus ojos azules miraban esos preciosos ojos dorados del chico. Él se acerca a ella. Ella cierra los ojos. Ella sentía esa agradable sensación de cuando él la besaba. Todo le daba vueltas. Las amigas de Raf habían entrado.

**Miki: madre mía.**

**Urié: nada, nada que sigan, te digo yo que estos…**

**Dulce: como sigan así, estos son capaces de hacerlo aquí mismo.**

**Miki: mejor nos vamos, ¿no?**

**Urié: es que la película está en la parte más interesante.**

**Dulce: ¿y si nos quedamos y la vemos?**

**Miki: no seáis…no me gustaría que nos vieran aquí como pasmarotes…**

**Urié: mejor vámonos.**

**Dulce: Jo…pero yo…**

**Miki: ni hablar Dulce.**

**Urié: es algo privado entre ellos.**

**Dulce: está bien.**

Los ángeles se van. Ellos paran.

**Raf: ¿Dónde estamos?**

**Sulfus: en la salita.**

**Raf: me ha parecido oír algo.**

**Sulfus: no sé, yo he oído nada.**

**Raf: me lo habré imaginado.**

**Sulfus: anda vamos.**

**Raf: ok.**

Los chicos van a la habitación. Cierran.

Continuara…


	18. angel s friends declaracion de amor 18

Angel´s friends: capítulo 18.

La estancia en el camping, tanto para los humanos como para los inmortales estaba tocando a su fin. Ya solo les quedaba aquella mañana, ya que por la tarde montarían en la auto-esfera para volver a casa. Todos habían vuelto a su forma angélica o demoniaca. En la cabaña de los ángeles las chicas recogían las cosas.

**Dulce: no me puedo creer que esto ya casi haya terminado.**

**Raf: ya ni yo, pero así es la vida, ya es hora de volver a la escuela.**

**Urié: otra vez a retomar las clases.**

**Miki: no quiero.**

Mientras en la cabaña de al lado, los demonios también recogían sus cosas.

**Gas: que suerte tienes, no tienes que recoger casi nada.**

**Sulfus: normal, si mi habitación ni la he tocado.**

**Kabalé: a saber que habrás hecho fuera de tu habitación.**

**Gas: este, menudos cinco días se ha pasado el colega.**

**Cabiria: ya ves.**

**Sulfus: lo reconozco, es verdad.**

**Gas: claro has estado todo lo que has querido con ella.**

**Sulfus: ya. Lo voy a echar de menos.**

**Cabiria: y tanto que lo vas a echar de menos.**

**Kabalé: al menos os queda el viaje de vuelta.**

**Sulfus: si es verdad. Pero habláis como si Raf y yo fuéramos a terminar y no es así. Ah Gas hazme un favor no te quedes en el asiento de detrás, ponte en el de delante.**

**Gas: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque no tienes por qué ver ni oír lo que hacemos o hablamos Raf y yo.**

**Cabiria: se te ha acabado el chollo Gas.**

**Kabalé: tío déjalos tranquilos.**

**Gas: Jo, pero….**

**Sulfus: que no Gas, que por ahí no paso.**

**Gas: está bien, tú ganas.**

**Sulfus: y evidentemente esto va para vosotras también.**

**Kabalé: pero si nosotras…**

**Cabiria: puedes estar tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: ¿me puedo fiar de vosotras?**

**Cabiria: claro.**

**Kabalé: eh, y esto díselo también a las amigas de tu novia.**

**Gas: ya se encargara Raf de decírselo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo ella tampoco quiere que la estén mirando.**

**Sulfus: está claro que a Raf tampoco le gusta que mire nadie mientras…vosotros ya me entendéis.**

Mientras en la cabaña de los ángeles.

**Raf: ah chicas, en la auto-esfera, centraros en vuestros asuntos y dejarme a mí con los míos.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Raf: muy sencillo. Que no hace falta que miréis ni comentéis lo que hacemos Sulfus y yo.**

**Urié: exacto Dulce. Que cuando vinimos…**

**Miki: te faltó tiempo para mirar.**

**Dulce: era tan bonito.**

**Raf: ¡Dulce! Jajaja. No en serio, por favor, respetad mi intimidad. Ah otra cosa el otro día no serias vosotras las que estabais mirando como…**

**Urié: no que va.**

**Raf: que va, venga, os oí perfectamente decir "quiero quedarme a ver la película"**

**Miki: ¿nos oíste? Yo pensaba que como estabas tan centrada en Sulfus y en su maravillosa lengua…**

**Raf: a ver yo estaba a lo mío, como decís vosotras en que Sulfus me metiera la lengua hasta el fondo. Pero hablad más flojo que se os oía mucho.**

**Dulce: ¿y por qué no dijiste nada?**

**Raf: porque yo estaba en mis cosas y ya sois mayorcitas para que decidáis si podéis quedaros a ver mis intimidades o iros y dejarme en paz.**

**Urié: lo sentimos Raf.**

**Raf: no pasa nada mujer, pero no sé, es mejor que os cortéis un poco a veces.**

**Urié: al menos solo vimos un beso.**

**Miki: tranquila que no vimos nada más.**

**Raf: lo suficiente.**

**Dulce: no estas enfadada, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: no tranquilas.**

Tocan. Raf abre la puerta.

**Sulfus: ¿Raf, cielo se lo has dicho?**

**Raf: acabo de hablar con ellas sobre ese tema. Sabes, no estaba tan equivocada el otro día cuando te dije que había oído algo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué quieres decir que nos vieron?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: cortaros un poco, ¿no?**

**Dulce: lo sentimos.**

**Kabalé: pues tu Dulce siempre eres la primera que miras.**

**Raf: y vosotros tres tampoco os cortáis.**

**Gas: iros a un motel, si queréis intimidad.**

**Sulfus: no se trata de eso Gas, si no de que siempre queréis ver más allá de lo que tenéis que ver y esto no es una película.**

**Raf: si queréis ver una película… además tío dejad ya esta historia.**

**Sulfus: si dejarlo, porque a veces parece que hables con la pared.**

**Raf: de verdad estas tonterías me agotan mucho.**

**Sulfus: os guste o no, no me da la gana que estéis mirando lo que hago o dejo de hacer.**

**Raf: tranquilo, no te enerves más.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

Raf le pone las manos en los hombros para que el chico se relaje. Le mira y le sonríe.

**Raf: ¿mejor?**

**Sulfus: si, gracias, tu siempre sabes cómo hacer que me sienta mejor.**

**Raf: y que bobo eres.**

La abraza con fuerza.

**Kabalé: ¿habéis terminado?**

**Cabiria: y luego dicen que nos cortemos nosotros jajaja.**

**Raf: si mejor será.**

**Urié: ¿tenéis ganas de volver?**

**Cabiria: ¿tú estás loca?**

**Kabalé: cómo vamos a querer volver, esto es el paraíso, y si no pregúntaselo a Raf.**

**Miki: y a Sulfus.**

**Raf: yo, que voy a querer volver, no.**

**Sulfus: ¿estáis locos? Y verles la cara a los profes, ni hablar. No poder amar libremente, ¿tener que esconderme porque mi novia es un ángel? Y eso de que es un ángel es lo de menos, ahí me ahorcan, pero como es Raf, ahí ya me cortan la cabeza, olvídalo.**

**Raf: eres un poco exagerado, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: amor, ¿es verdad o no es verdad?**

**Raf: si y a mí también se me cae el pelo si lo descubren.**

**Miki: está claro que todos coincidimos en que no queremos irnos de aquí.**

**Raf: las buenas experiencias, nunca… en Grecia dijimos exactamente lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

**Urié: bueno todavía quedan unas horas.**

**Dulce: ¿Por qué lo bueno pasa tan rápido?**

**Raf: nunca lo sabremos.**

**Sulfus: lo único que tenemos que tenemos que pensar que lo que hemos vivido aquí, bueno, ya es parte de nosotros y que como es algo bueno siempre estará ahí.**

**Dulce: no quiero ver la cara de los profesores.**

**Miki: ¿y te crees que yo sí?**

**Sulfus: están muy amargados.**

**Raf: eh, ¿no os parece que les hace falta un buen polvazo?**

Todos ríen.

**Sulfus: esa es buena.**

**Gas: eh no os metáis con la profe.**

**Sulfus: Gas, dile a Tempel que si quiere salami del bueno jajaja.**

Raf abraza a Sulfus. Necesitaba calmarse. Estaba llorando de la risa.

**Sulfus: mi ángel que ocurrencias tienes.**

**Raf: si pues anda que lo del salami, jajaja. Eres un genio.**

**Urié: si pues aquí hay alguien a la que le están dando salami, y del bueno.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas. Si no estamos haciendo nada.**

**Raf: todavía, jajaja. Vamos a tranquilizarnos.**

**Sulfus: pequeña, ¿estás más tranquila ya?**

**Raf: si, gracias cielo.**

Ella apoya la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Cierra un momento los ojos. Respira hondo. Vuelve a abrir los ojos. Le mira. Él se acerca a ella y le da un beso muy dulce.

**Gas: guardaros algo para la auto-esfera.**

**Sulfus: pero si esto no es nada.**

**Raf: tranquilo, que la artillería pesada vendrá después.**

**Sulfus: por suerte no vas a ver nada porque vas a estar delante.**

**Gas: Jo tío.**

**Raf: es lo que hay.**

**Sulfus: lo siento Gas.**

**Gas: la vida no es justa.**

**Raf: ¿es que los diablos habéis sigo justos alguna vez?**

**Sulfus: es verdad Gas.**

**Raf: escucha Sulfus no le hagas caso.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Miki: eh la auto-esfera está ahí ya.**

**Cabiria: ¿habéis cogido todo?**

**Kabalé: lo nuestro lo hemos traído aquí ¿verdad?**

**Raf: pues entonces vamos.**

Era la hora de irse. Los chicos recogen las cosas. Suben a la auto-esfera. Gas se sienta en la primera fila, como habían acordado y como no podía ser de otra manera estaba comiendo.

**Miki: Gas, ¿tu comiendo? Que novedad.**

**Gas: que pasa.**

**Raf: nada que va a pasar.**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué es Gas? ¿De salami? Jajaja.**

**Cabiria: Sulfus deja el salami quietecito.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas, jajaja.**

Sulfus llega hasta su asiento, por supuesto al lado de su ángel.

**Raf: pensaba que no llegabas nunca.**

**Sulfus: amor, es que quería reírme un poco de…**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿ey que pasa?**

**Raf: nada amor. ¿Qué quieres que pase?**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces estas bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

Mientras por los asientos de delante…

**Kabalé: ¿oís algo de lo que dicen?**

**Miki: que va no se oye nada.**

**Cabiria: Dulce, asómate a ver que hacen.**

**Dulce: pero que los tengo justo detrás, me verían.**

**Urié: por el hueco.**

Dulce mira por el hueco de los asientos. Todavía no estaban haciendo nada, solo tenían las manos cogidas.

**Dulce: están hablándose al oído y tienen las manos cogidas.**

**Gas: tú quédate pegada por si acaso. No tardaran.**

Mientras detrás del todo…

**Sulfus: ¿Qué crees que será de nosotros cuando volvamos a la escuela?**

**Raf: supongo, que seremos los mismos de siempre.**

**Sulfus: no sé si yo volveré a ser el mismo.**

**Raf: que si tonto ya lo veras.**

**Sulfus: pero es difícil.**

**Raf: a ver si lo dices porque estábamos juntos siempre…eso no va a cambiar.**

**Sulfus: pero no será lo mismo, nos veremos a ratos.**

**Raf: pero nos veremos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿y entonces porque te angustias tanto?**

**Sulfus: no se…**

**Raf: pues no digas nada.**

Raf le mira. Le toca el pelo.

**Raf: tranquilo, ¿Por qué hablas como si pareciera que esto se fuera a acabar?**

**Sulfus: tienes razón. Olvídalo.**

**Raf: si pasa algo dímelo.**

**Sulfus: no pasa nada.**

**Raf: ¿y entonces?**

**Urié: creo que ahora viene lo mejor.**

**Sulfus: Raf, perdóname.**

**Raf: pero si no has hecho nada.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Raf: mira déjalo.**

Ella le pone el dedo en los labios. Ella le abraza.

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: no hace falta que me las des.**

**Cabiria: venga que nos estamos acercando.**

**Sulfus: espera Raf, voy a comprobar que nadie nos esté mirando.**

El demonio mira a sus amigos, lo cuales fingen muy bien el estar a lo suyo.

**Raf: ¿de verdad están en sus cosas?**

**Sulfus: no sé si me puedo fiar de lo que ven mis ojos.**

**Raf: bueno, ellos sabrán lo que hacen, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, ¿nos preocupamos?**

**Raf: creo que no debe importarnos.**

**Sulfus: entonces, si usted quiere señorita…**

Antes de que Raf pudiera decir nada, él se acerca a ella y al principio la besa dulcemente, pero el beso también era apasionado. Sus amigos no perdían detalle de la escena.

**Miki: les ha costado.**

**Gas: si pero…**

**Cabiria: madre mía.**

**Urié: bueno y de despegarse ya ni hablamos.**

**Dulce: que monos.**

**Kabalé: nosotros los vimos un día y no duraron tanto.**

**Dulce: y el otro día también estaban así.**

**Cabiria: ay dios.**

Habían llegado a la escuela.

**Raf: amor ya hemos llegado. Y suéltame no suba alguien y nos pillen aquí…**

**Sulfus: ¿ya hemos llegado?**

Sulfus se despega de su novia. Efectivamente habían llegado. Los profesores estaban abajo.

**Raf: además por las ventanas nos pueden ver.**

**Sulfus: si es verdad.**

**Miki: ¿vamos?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Raf: suéltame, que como nos pillen va a ser peor.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

Le da un beso antes de bajar. Una vez bajo…

**Profesor Arkam: ¿Cómo ha ido?**

**Raf: bien profesor.**

**Profesor Arkam: Raf, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: perfectamente profesor.**

Raf estaba un pelín colorada. Aún tenía los labios un poco húmedos por los besos de Sulfus. Él estaba al lado suyo, guardando las distancias y de solo pensarlo ella estaba un poco cortada. Evitaba mirarle. Sabía que era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

**Raf: bueno yo voy a dejar las cosas.**

Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Así que sube a la habitación.

**Profesora Tempel: ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé, estaba un poco incomoda. Ya se le pasara.**

Sulfus miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa pícara. Él era el culpable de que Raf estuviera así de tensa.

**Urié: quien sabe, quizás este enamorada o se haya enamorado de alguien. O estará pensando en los momentos vividos.**

Raf baja después de relajarse. Estaban en la sala presidencial.

**Profesor Arkam: Raf, ¿estas mejor?**

**Raf: si profesor.**

**Profesor Arkam: nada de qué preocuparme, ¿no?**

**Raf: no, no se preocupe de verdad. Estoy cansada por el viaje eso es todo.**

Los profesores los habían llevado a aquella sala porque sospechaban que Raf ocultara algo. Pero como las palabras de un ángel siempre son verdad, o casi siempre… pues habían decidido dejarlos marchar.

**Raf: lo siento, pero de verdad me encontraba muy mal.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. **

**Raf: por mi culpa han estado a punto de saberlo.**

**Sulfus: que no, Raf, de verdad.**

Él la abraza. Intenta tranquilizarla.

**Sulfus: déjalo Raf, en serio.**

**Raf: ya, pero…**

**Sulfus: ¿qué te he dicho?**

**Raf: lo se…**

Llegan a la cafetería.

**Urié: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Dulce: ven anda Raf.**

Raf abraza a su amiga.

**Raf: gracias Dulce.**

**Dulce: pero no llores.**

**Raf: lo sé, soy muy idiota.**

Raf intentaba serenarse. No sabía o no entendía bien que le pasaba o porque estaba tan nerviosa desde que bajaron de la auto-esfera. Se sienta en su silla y apoya la cabeza en la mesa entre sus manos.

**Raf: ¿Qué hago? Mira vamos a hacer una cosa vamos a relajarnos.**

Raf respira hondo. Se sienta bien. Descubre que sus amigos estaban allí.

**Raf: lo siento, no os había visto.**

**Urié: tranquila si te quieres ir…puedes.**

**Raf: no hace falta, gracias.**

**Miki: ¿entonces ya estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: lo que quieras sabes que me lo puedes contar.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces estas bien?**

**Raf: tranquilo, estoy bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que nos vayamos?**

**Raf: vale.**

La parejita se va.

**Cabiria: uy esta, esta lo que lleva encima es…**

**Urié: no os habías dado cuenta, ¿no?**

**Kabalé: esta se ha quedado con ganas de más.**

**Sulfus: angelito, ¿no me digas que lo que te pasaba era que…? Jajaja.**

**Raf: no te rías. Pero es que no me gusta que me corten el rollo.**

**Sulfus: pues tu bien que querías que te soltara.**

**Raf: tampoco era plan de que nos vieran…**

**Sulfus: ya eso es verdad, jajaja.**

**Raf: me siento molesta por toda la tontería esta.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, jajaja. Eres muy dura contigo misma.**

**Raf: sí, creo que ya estoy mucho mejor. ¿Oye que ha dicho el profesor mientras yo no estaba?**

**Sulfus: nada importante.**

**Raf: menos mal.**

Él la abraza. La besa dulcemente. Sus amigos salen y los ven. Ellos se giran.

**Urié: no sabíamos que estabais aquí.**

**Cabiria: ¿no encontrabais un sitio mejor para liaros, que en medio del pasillo?**

**Sulfus: tranquila, a estas horas no hay nadie.**

**Raf: y creo que nosotros tampoco deberíamos estar aquí ya.**

**Miki: si es verdad.**

**Dulce: sí que ha sido un largo viaje y bueno ya toca.**

**Urié: si, es verdad, ¿Qué vas a hacer Raf?**

**Miki: o mejor dicho, ¿Quién hace de sujeta velas esta noche? Tú o Gas, jajaja.**

**Raf: tranquilos, nadie.**

**Sulfus: eh Raf, no me hagas esto.**

**Raf: amor si tú sabes que me gustaría pero es que nos pueden pillar y esto no es el camping. Y además estamos en forma inmortal.**

**Sulfus: y la noche de antes del camping que.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: ¿y entonces de que tienes miedo?**

**Raf: de lo mismo de siempre.**

**Urié: por mí…a mí me da igual.**

**Raf: ya, pero no se…**

**Sulfus: ¿paso algo la otra noche?**

**Raf: no, pero no puedes tener tanta fe de que hoy no vaya a pasar nada.**

**Gas: pero si la profe no puede entrar en el cuarto.**

**Raf: lo sé, pero…bueno si quieres venir, vente.**

**Sulfus: gracias. Escucha, sabes que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.**

**Raf: además en el camping…**

**Sulfus: si pues por eso.**

**Raf: ok.**

Llegan al cuarto de la chica.

**Urié: una cosa sí que os digo, cortaros un poco que no estáis solos.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya?**

**Sulfus: porque soy mucho más cabezón que tú, y sabes que cuando quiero algo…**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: eh pero si te soy sincero, a ti te cuesta admitir que querías esto tanto como yo.**

**Raf: seguro.**

**Sulfus: y tan seguro. Que duermas bien angelito.**

**Raf: y tú.**

Ella estaba tumbada boca arriba y el literalmente encima de ella, pero no pegado a ella (para que os hagáis una idea). Le miraba intensamente a los ojos. Él se acerca a ella y la besa suavemente al principio, para luego ir incrementando la intensidad. Después se deja caer en el colchón. Ella había cerrado los ojos y tenía una leve sonrisa. Él le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica. Acaricia su pelo, su cuerpo. La observa un rato. Había sido un día increíble. Habían sido cinco días increíbles, los cuales a partir de ahora solo podrían ser recordados.

Continuara….


	19. angel s friends declaracion de amor 19

Angel´s friends: capítulo 19.

Era de día. Algunos inmortales ya revoloteaban por las habitaciones y los pasillos.

**Urié: chicas os perdisteis lo mejor ayer.**

**Miki: no me digas eso.**

**Urié: madre mía, teníais que haberlo visto.**

**Dulce: osea que Raf se lo pasó…**

**Urié: no hicieron nada, pero la última escena fue…**

**Raf: ¿ey chicas de que habláis?**

Las chicas se reían.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Miki: dínoslo tú.**

**Raf: tranquilas, no pasó nada.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, solo le di un beso y…**

**Raf: solo fue eso os lo juro, si además en forma inmortal no se nos ocurre hacer nada.**

**Urié: tranquilos que esto se va a quedar aquí.**

**Raf: solo faltaba eso.**

**Dulce: tranquila Raf.**

**Miki: menos mal porque el calor que había entre vosotros ayer era una auténtica bomba de relojería.**

**Sulfus: ya, jejeje. Pero os juro y os prometo y eso que soy un diablo que no pasó nada.**

**Raf: ¿y una cosa tu no estabas durmiendo? **(mirando a Urié)

**Urié: la verdad es que no.**

**Sulfus: bueno dejemos esta historia, ah y a mis amigos ni una sola palabra de esto, que no quiero más interrogatorios de este estilo por lo que hago o dejo de hacer.**

**Raf: es que no se cualquier cosa os la tomáis a la tremenda o queréis ver más allá. Para que nos vamos a engañar era una escena un poco comprometida para que hubiera nadie más en la habitación, pero el calor…**

**Sulfus: entiendo que quizás tendríamos que habernos cortado un poco.**

**Raf: si pero qué más da, tampoco vamos a dejar de hacer lo que hacemos porque nos miren, a ver según qué cosas, ¿me entiendes? **

**Sulfus: ya claro todo no se puede hacer delante de la gente.**

Llegan a la cafetería. Allí estaba el resto de los que faltaban.

**Cabiria: al fin apareces.**

**Kabalé: bueno todos en general.**

**Raf: Gas, ¿te vas a comer todo eso?**

**Gas: ¿y qué pasa?**

**Raf: me dan ganas de vomitar solo de verte.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, Gas es así.**

**Raf: ya pero no se toda la mezcla esa…**

**Sulfus: céntrate en tus cosas y deja de pensar eso.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Kabalé: tranquila luego en el gimnasio ya se encargara Scarlette de él.**

**Gas: ¿Qué? el gimnasio no.**

**Miki: veras como disfrutas, jajaja.**

**Dulce: el gimnasio es aburrido.**

**Gas: por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

**Raf: tranquilo, es parte de nuestro entrenamiento.**

**Urié: si pero no me negaras que…**

**Raf: podíamos…poner música, ¿no?**

**Dulce: ¿quieres montar una fiesta?**

**Raf: no solo digo que así te olvidas de todo y desconectas.**

**Cabiria: desde luego rubia, tienes unas ideas…**

**Raf: y eso que soy rubia. Que luego dirán que somos tontas jajaja.**

**Sulfus: Gas, tú que eres experto en música, ponla que quieras así te entretienes y de paso también nos entretenemos nosotros.**

Acuden a la sala presidencial.

**Profesora Tempel: os esperan Terems y Scarlette en el gimnasio.**

**Profesor Arkam: así que ya podéis ir.**

Salen de la sala. Mientras llegan al gimnasio, Raf está en su mundo. Observa a los humanos. Todos los humanos le resultaban conocidos. Pero de repente se frena en seco. Parece haber visto a alguien que le resulta familiar.

**Raf: (eh no puede ser ese chico…, que hace aquí, oh no)**

Sulfus había perdido de vista a Raf, algo que le preocupaba muy y mucho. Se gira y la ve parada.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: ¿si estás bien? **

**Raf: eh, si, si perfectamente.**

**Sulfus: ¿seguro?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿hay algo que yo debiera saber?**

**Raf: no tranquilo. Estaba en mis cosas.**

**Sulfus: sabes que me lo puedes contar. Lo que no quiero es que me engañes.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué te iba yo a engañar?**

**Sulfus: olvídalo, relájate Raf.**

**Raf: lo necesitaría.**

Llegan al gimnasio. Raf no está tranquila. ¿El ken en la escuela? Que tela. Raf no le quería decir nada a Sulfus porque sabía que iba a querer dejarle las cosas claras otra vez y no quería que hubiera problemas con él de nuevo. No tenía ganas de violencia ni de peleas por ella, además que no quería que encima el chaval se obsesionara con ella. Ya lo que faltaba, el triángulo amoroso, además esas dos relaciones eran ambas prohibidas para un ángel, un humano y un diablo nada menos. Pero lo único que sabía es que no le importaba que tuviera una relación con un demonio. Raf no sabía que pensar, estaba demasiado nerviosa. No quería que Sulfus o los demás le notaran nada.

**Kabalé: tú no estás bien rubia, ¿te pasa algo?**

**Raf: no, que va.**

**Urié: ¿pero tú no has visto la cara que tienes?**

**Raf: que no chicas, de verdad, estoy bien.**

**Dulce: estas como preocupada.**

**Raf: ¿tú crees?**

**Miki: eso eres tú la que tiene que decir las cosas. No sabemos qué es lo que piensa tu cabecita.**

**Raf: que va, que yo sepa estáis bien y yo estoy bien, así que creo que no debo preocuparme por nada.**

**Urié: Raf, ven.**

Raf y Urié se apartan del resto.

**Urié: Raf en serio, a ti te pasa algo.**

**Raf: está bien. Te lo diré. No le puedo decir nada de esto a Sulfus.**

**Urié: tranquila.**

**Raf: es ese chico de la fiesta, está en la escuela.**

**Urié: y que pasa que no quieres que Sulfus vuelva a meterse en problemas con ese chico, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: no quiero que le vuelva a pasar nada malo.**

**Urié: estando en forma inmortal no os ve.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Urié: pero no te preocupes.**

**Raf: está bien.**

Urié ayuda a su amiga a levantarse.

**Kabalé: ¿estas mejor?**

**Raf: si, si mucho mejor. Creo que será mejor que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo.**

**Cabiria: pero Raf ni siquiera habías empezado.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

Sulfus va hacia ellas. Le preocupa el nerviosismo de la chica.

**Sulfus: ¿de verdad estas bien?**

**Raf: si amor. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?**

**Sulfus: no sé. Parece que escondes algo.**

**Raf: que va.**

Raf avanza hacia él.

**Sulfus: no me asustes Raf.**

**Raf: que no pasa nada.**

Sulfus y Raf se sientan al fondo, pegados a la pared. Intentan hacer que Terems y Scarlette no les vean. Los profesores salen de la sala. Ya no iban a volver. Les había surgido un imprevisto con algún otro alumno.

**Cabiria: que bien os ha venido, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: anda calla y metete en tus asuntos.**

**Raf: ¿para qué haces caso de lo que dicen?**

**Sulfus: es verdad tienes razón, pero soy un demonio, se me olvida.**

**Raf: está bien.**

La mira a los ojos y le da un dulce beso.

**Gas: eso tu dale ahí.**

Sulfus le hace un gesto a Gas como diciéndole "tío vete a paseo". A Raf se le había pasado todo de un plumazo. ¿Por qué preocuparse por una tontería? Al fin y al cabo todo lo que le preocupaba era su bienestar y el de sus compañeros. Ahora tocaba informática. Raf seguía teniendo la preocupación de que su novio descubriera que el chico de la fiesta estaba ahora allí en la escuela. No quería que hubiera ningún otro lio con ese chico.

**Raf: vamos a tranquilizarnos. No hay de qué preocuparse.**

Sulfus estaba de espaldas a Raf pero había visto su semblante de que algo no va bien otra vez. El chico no sabía que pensar ya. Incluso se pensaba lo peor.

**Sulfus: no sé qué pasa pero esta chica oculta algo. ¿Por qué no me lo quiere decir? A lo mejor es algo bueno para mí y me preocupo por tonterías. Yo confío en ella, es un ángel, siempre dicen la verdad, pero también es mi novia y quiero saber lo que pasa. Quizá,… ¿no, porque piensas esas tonterías? Ella me quiere, ¿porque tendría que pensar lo contrario? Si no me quisiera ella no continuaría todo esto, pero si estamos juntos es porque hay algo dentro de nosotros que…mira no pienses en tonterías. Sigamos.**

Las clases habían terminado. Sulfus observa como Raf sale rápidamente hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarle. Pero logra cogerla del brazo.

**Sulfus: ¿adónde vas tan rápido?**

**Raf: ah, ¿Qué he salido rápido?**

**Sulfus: un poco diría yo.**

**Raf: lo siento, estaba en mis cosas.**

**Sulfus: ¿siempre vas a estar en tus cosas?**

**Raf: estoy cansada solo es eso.**

**Sulfus: mira si…**

**Raf: si tienes dudas o quieres echarme algo en cara, es mejor que me dejes en paz.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué puñetas te pasa Raf? ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Sulfus: y te crees que soy idiota, ¿no? ¿Es eso?**

**Raf: mira no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.**

Raf se va sin más. Él no está entendiendo nada. Todo iba bien hasta que por lo que fuera Raf estaba muy esquiva. Él va a la cafetería. Está enfadado.

**Urié: qué raro, ¿Raf no está contigo?**

**Sulfus: ya quisiera yo que estuviera aquí, pero esta esquiva, no quiere saber nada conmigo.**

**Kabalé: ¿Por qué? Esto sí que es nuevo.**

**Sulfus: no sé, esta irreconocible. Me ha mandado a paseo y todo.**

**Urié: no está muy bien.**

**Sulfus: yo ya no sé qué hacer.**

**Dulce: a lo mejor está en la habitación.**

**Sulfus: no sé si es buena idea que vaya si no quiere saber nada conmigo…**

**Gas: no pierdes nada por ir y hablar con ella.**

**Sulfus: ya pero…**

**Kabalé: los problemas que tengas con tu novia, eso lo tienes que solucionar tú.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

Sulfus sale de la cafetería. No sabe si ir a la habitación de la chica o irse a la suya propia. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Si la quería tenía que hablar con ella. Llega a la habitación de la chica. Estaba tirada en la cama con la cabeza metida en la almohada. Se notaba que estaba llorando. A Sulfus le daba corte entrar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella había oído unos pasos. Se incorpora y lo ve.

**Raf: puedes pasar, no te voy a comer.**

**Sulfus: yo no quería molestarte, pero…no sé qué te pasa, estás irreconocible. Te miro y ni siquiera te reconozco.**

**Raf: después de lo de hoy no te puedo pedir que me perdones.**

**Sulfus: no digas eso. Tampoco es tan grave, ¿no?**

**Raf: sé que es difícil para mí decírtelo, pero quiero afrontar este problema sola. No quiero ni perjudicarte a ti, ni que te perjudiquen.**

**Sulfus: está bien. Pero no es el final, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: ¿Qué final?**

**Sulfus: el de lo que empezamos un día.**

**Raf: ¿pero qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Que yo hoy no este para fiestas ni tonterías no significa que ya no sienta nada por ti, si es lo que piensas.**

**Sulfus: lo siento cielo, no quería…**

**Raf: olvídalo quieres.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Raf: no te preocupes, ¿vale?**

**Sulfus: sí. ¿Quieres que me quede o prefieres estar sola?**

**Raf: no se ni lo que quiero ya.**

**Sulfus: está bien, si quieres algo ya sabes dónde estoy.**

**Raf: gracias amor.**

Hace el amago de irse. Ella se queda mirando y después mira hacia abajo.

El vuelve hacia ella y besa dulcemente sus labios.

**Sulfus: ya sabes si necesitas algo…**

**Raf: ok.**

**Sulfus: nos vemos.**

**Raf: claro.**

Él va a salir por la puerta, se gira y la ve. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana. ¿Qué problema tendrá? Se preguntaba. El caso es que ella quería afrontarlo sola y el ahí no podía hacer nada. El confiaba en ella. Tampoco pensaba que fuera nada malo, pero tanto secretismo…en fin, el caso es que decide no pensar en esas cosas, si Raf era capaz de afrontarlo sola. Le dolía no poder ayudarla. Pero bueno ella lo prefería así. Qué le vamos a hacer.

Continuara…


	20. angel s friends declaracion de amor 20

Angel´s friends: capítulo 20.

Raf había pasado mala noche. Recordaba haber visto al chico de la fiesta. No podía ser verdad, ¿se habría mudado por la zona? Nunca lo habían visto allí, solo en el camping. Tendría que tener cuidado cuando se transformara en humana, el chico podría reconocerla y eso sería un problema. Tampoco quería decirle nada a Sulfus, aunque no sabía si realmente era buena idea ocultárselo o no. Se sentía rara por la discusión que había tenido con él. Cox revoloteaba por encima.

**Raf: ¿ya es la hora? Cox no me hagas esto, no tengo ganas de nada.**

Cox le da a entender que las excusas no valen.

**Raf: ya voy.**

**Urié: vamos Raf. ¿Has dormido bien?**

**Raf: no. Me duele haber sido tan dura con Sulfus.**

**Urié: no debes preocuparte. ¿Estáis bien, verdad?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: pues entonces no te tortures más y vamos.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Urié: alegra esa cara. No tienes motivos para estar así. Tienes gente alrededor que te apoya, tienes a un chico que daría la vida por ti si es necesario. ¿Acaso eso no es importante para ti?**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Dulce: chicas, ¿estáis bien?**

**Raf: perfectamente Dulce.**

**Miki: vamos chicas, dejad de pensar en tonterías.**

Bajan.

**Kabalé: mira, Sulfus tu angelito ha llegado.**

**Sulfus: ¿estas mejor de lo de ayer?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces por que estas así de tensa?**

**Raf: ¿yo? No, tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: no me asustes.**

**Raf: ahora relájate tu cielo.**

La abraza. La besa.

**Cabiria: oye chicos que los moteles…**

**Raf: siempre con lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: ya ves, cuando…ya sale la palabra motel a relucir.**

**Urié: si entendemos que os queráis mucho, pero no es cuestión de que os estéis sobando a todas horas.**

**Dulce: déjalos, Urié que disfruten.**

**Miki: si, pero…**

**Raf: vale, vale.**

**Sulfus: está bien, ya la suelto.**

**Raf: vamos a relajarnos.**

**Kabalé: si, que a ti te hace falta rubia.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Dulce: podríamos ir…**

**Cabiria: ¿de compras? Que previsible eres.**

**Dulce: pero también lo digo para que Raf se relaje.**

**Raf: vale, iremos.**

**Urié: entonces vámonos.**

Raf se acerca a Sulfus.

**Raf: luego nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: ah, ¿Qué me quieres dejar en casa?**

**Raf: si amor. Te quiero.**

Antes de que Sulfus diga nada, le da un beso y se va.

**Gas: osea que hoy quieren ir solas.**

**Kabalé: ¿y que más os da?**

**Cabiria: en teoría…no deberíamos ni hablar con ellas. Pero mira.**

**Kabalé: y tu como siempre no vas a decir nada, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si a mí me da igual lo que hagan, mientras que la rubia este bien y luego tenga yo mi parte que hagan lo que quieran.**

**Gas: a ti lo que te importa es que luego este a tu entera disposición.**

**Sulfus: ves Gas, a veces das en el clavo.**

Mientras los ángeles se disponen a transformarse.

**Raf: cox, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Urié: luci, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Dulce: mariposa, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Miki: lulú, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger, con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

Una vez listas, las cuatro chicas se marchan de compras. Querían desconectar de todo, o por lo menos Raf. Le mosqueaba que el ken pudiera verlas, pero al cabo del tiempo decide no pensar en ello.

**Urié: ¿estas mejor?**

**Raf: pero si ya no estoy mal.**

**Dulce: así me gusta.**

**Miki: ¿piensas en él verdad?**

**Raf: si claro.**

**Urié: ¿Cómo es posible que le eches tanto de menos si solo os habéis separado poco tiempo?**

**Raf: ay, el amor es así, cuando amas a alguien, necesitas estar con esa personita tan especial.**

**Miki: cuanto amor.**

**Raf: en fin...**

**Dulce: ¿te preocupa que sepa que el chico de la fiesta está en la escuela?**

**Raf: a lo mejor no tendría que ocultárselo, pero si se lo digo…olvídalo. **

**Urié: hagas lo que hagas, que siempre sea lo mejor.**

**Raf: si, pero quizás… ¿y si luego sale mal? No me perdonaría que me echara en cara que le he ocultado que ese chico…**

**Miki: ni lo pienses.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

Las chicas seguían en el centro comercial. Mientras los demonios, cada uno hacia lo que podía o lo que quería. Sulfus estaba tumbado y pensando en lo que podía ocultar Raf. Se comía la cabeza por culpa del supuesto problema que la chica tenia y quería afrontarlo sola.

**Gas: ¿Sulfus, tú no estás bien no?**

**Sulfus: ¿tanto se me nota? Es que sé que Raf me oculta algo.**

**Gas: ¿aun estas con eso?**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué quieres que piense? ¿Tan así de repente se tiene que ir? Que no, que eso no es normal, que algo pasa. Además ayer ella me dijo que tenía un problema y que quería afrontarlo sola.**

**Gas: pero si lo dice será por algo.**

**Sulfus: eso es lo que me gustaría saber pero no hay manera de sacárselo. Eso sí, seguro que sus amigas lo saben, pero como a mí no es capaz de decírmelo.**

**Gas: yo que se…**

**Sulfus: desde luego el que no lo sabe soy yo. ¿Vosotros sabéis algo?**

**Gas: que vamos a saber. Si lo supiéramos te lo hubiéramos dicho.**

**Sulfus: tío me estoy volviendo loco. Yo no sé, tanto secretismo no es bueno.**

**Gas: pues…solo queda esperar y que ella solucione su problema.**

**Sulfus: pero es que yo no puedo esperar, yo necesito saber lo que está pasando.**

**Cabiria: ¿ocurre algo?**

**Sulfus: Raf me preocupa.**

**Kabalé: pero hablaste con ella ayer, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, está mal, me dijo que tiene un problema pero no quiere que me meta yo en él.**

**Cabiria: pero eso es porque a lo mejor es algo bueno para ti.**

**Sulfus: o no. Quien sabe, no quiere que me meta en sus cosas, puede ser bueno o no.**

**Kabalé: no te tortures Sulfus, si Raf hace esto es porque tendrá un buen motivo.**

**Sulfus: obviamente lo tiene. Y te digo yo que no voy a descansar hasta que no sepa lo que pasa.**

Mientras los ángeles habían terminado sus compras.

**Raf: bueno chicas, ¿vamos?**

**Miki: claro.**

**Urié: ¿vas a quedar con el ahora?**

**Raf: si, cuando lleguemos a la escuela, le llamaré para que baje si no me está esperando ya.**

**Dulce: claro. Eso sí ten cuidado, no te quedes mucho tiempo sola, no sea que…**

**Raf: tranquila.**

Dulce tenía razón. Estando en forma humana era peligroso estar sola. Llegan a la escuela.

**Raf: bueno chicas yo me quedo aquí.**

**Urié: ok, que lo pases bien.**

Raf coge su móvil, intenta enviarle a su chico un mensaje, pero alguien inesperado se cruza en su camino.

**David: vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?**

**Raf: ¿David?**

**David: mmm…veo que te acuerdas de mí. ¿Me has echado de menos?**

**Raf: mira no se ni a que has venido ni que es lo que quieres pero sea lo que sea rapidito.**

**David: ¿Por qué estás sola? Siempre estás sola cuando nos vemos.**

**Raf: espero a mi novio idiota.**

**David: seguro que está encantado de verme otra vez.**

**Raf: no seas cínico.**

**David: pero que dices…no jajaja.**

El chico tiene algún truco sucio. Está esperando el momento justo.

**Sulfus: mmm…perfecto angelito. Espera un poco. Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis. Para tentar y confundir. Con el engaño y la astucia con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

Sulfus corre a toda prisa hacia la puerta principal. Necesita estar con Raf. Necesita decirle que sea cual sea su problema y aunque él no lo pueda saber, el va a estar ahí. Pero algo se tuerce de repente. David ve a Sulfus, le reconoce al instante, y no duda en coger de la cintura a Raf y besarla. Raf se queda flipando pero no sabe qué hacer y permanece quieta. Pero el que flipa mucho más es Sulfus cuando ve la escena.

**Sulfus: eh, no puede ser. Así que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero entonces porque me ayudo después de la discusión, porque estuvo dispuesta a curarme las heridas, a estar conmigo. Por qué finge que le importo, si ahora está completamente encantada de que el tonto ese la bese. Por eso no quería que lo supiera, pero la he pillado, ¿Por qué me ha llamado? Para decirme de la forma más rastrera que lo nuestro se ha acabado. Como he sido tan idiota, mira que gracia, ahora mis cuernos no son de serie.**

**Raf: que me sueltes.**

Raf consigue soltarse. Pero es demasiado tarde. Sulfus lo había visto todo. Ella no duda en ir hacia él. Cuando la ve ella se frena en seco.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa lo que querías conseguir es esto?**

**Raf: ¿de qué me estás hablando?**

**Sulfus: y encima dice que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando.**

**Raf: es que de verdad que no sé qué te pasa.**

**Sulfus: ¿te lo has pasado bien? ¿Besa estupendamente? ¿es esta tu manera de decirme que lo nuestro se ha terminado?**

**Raf: yo no le he besado.**

**Sulfus: y encima te crees que soy idiota. Ya entiendo todo lo de ayer y tu famoso problema.**

**Raf: que no, que lo que has visto no es real.**

**Sulfus: maldita cretina descerebrada, que no es real dice, pues ya me explicaras porque le besabas.**

**Raf: no lo entiendes, me forzó a hacerlo. Cuando tú bajaste…**

**Sulfus: mira que no me vengas con mierdas de las tuyas, tengo ojos en la cara y se lo que he visto.**

Raf se derrumba. No sabía dónde meterse.

**Raf: si yo no estoy enamorada de él**

**Sulfus: claro, no me pongas excusas de las tuyas. Te intente ayudar, no quisiste, todo esto quizás no hubiera pasado si me dices la verdad. Ah no que la verdad es que te mueres por ese chico.**

**Raf: no digas mentiras.**

**Sulfus: y que es lo que ha salido de tu boca después de la pelea, ¿eh? ¿Por qué me defendiste porque me ayudaste?**

**Raf: tú lo sabes muy bien.**

**Sulfus: claro porque todo es una mentira. Y es que encima lo que me duele mas es que me mientas desde entonces.**

**Raf: no te he mentido nunca.**

**Sulfus: mira no quiero seguir hablando contigo, esto se ha acabado aquí, no me pidas absolutamente nada, ni cuentes conmigo para nada, mira es que ni si quiera quiero volver a verte.**

**Raf: eso es imposible, eres mi rival.**

**Sulfus: pues me da igual, si te tengo que ver que sea para un desafío pero nada más.**

**Raf: espera no te vayas, no es lo que…**

Sulfus se va muy jodido. Sabe lo que ha visto. Raf se estaba besando con aquel chico de la fiesta. Sabía que le había dicho cosas muy fuertes a la chica pero Sulfus tenía las cosas claras y no la iba a perdonar nunca por lo que había hecho. Realmente Raf no había hecho nada, pero él era consciente de lo que había visto. Raf va corriendo a su habitación. Allí estaban sus amigas.

**Urié: ¿Raf?**

Raf sin decir una palabra se mete dentro de la cama y tapa su cabeza con la almohada. No podía ni hablar. Estaba fatal.

**Dulce: Raf, que ocurre.**

**Raf: me quiero morir.**

**Miki: ¿pero qué ha pasado?**

**Raf: olvidadme. Iros por favor. No quiero saber nada con nadie.**

Sus amigas sorprendidas no iban a discutir. Mientras en el otro ala, Sulfus no podía creer lo que había visto, ¿realmente Raf tenía razón y fue forzada o fue real. En todo caso había besado a otro. Había mandado a paseo a todo lo que molestara, a sus amigos. Tanto angeles como demonios bajan a la cafetería.

**Gas: ¿y Raf?**

**Urié: mal. Horriblemente mal.**

**Cabiria: y Sulfus estaba igual, ¿sabéis algo de lo que les ha pasado?**

**Miki: nada lo único que sale de la boca de Raf es "me quiero morir"**

**Kabalé: Sulfus ni siquiera ha dicho nada.**

Sus amigos estaba confusos no entendían nada de lo que pasaba. Porque de repente Raf y Sulfus estaban así de mal. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Por qué estaban así de mal?

Continuara…


	21. angel s friends declaracion de amor 21

Angel´s friends: capítulo 21.

Los días pasaban. La situación no mejoraba. La relación que había entre Raf y Sulfus era muy tensa. No se podían ni ver. Sus amigos ya habían entendido lo que había pasado. Otra vez aquel tipo, pero esta vez era mucho más grave. Raf no comía nada o muy poco. Nunca miraba a Sulfus aunque lo tuviera enfrente. Cualquiera que abriera la boca para decir cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema, el otro se lo echaba en cara.

Raf sentía que ya no podía seguir así. Necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba que aclararan muchas cosas sea a para bien o sea para mal. Fuera para terminar definitivamente la historia o para volver a empezar de nuevo. La segunda opción era la que pesaba mucho más en las cabezas de los dos. Raf no iba a hacer nada. La culpa era de él, pero si él no se decidía, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer algo por salvar su relación. A Sulfus le pesaba el orgullo, sabía que estaba dolido con ella pero seguía enamorado de ella y eso es lo que le pesaba más y la única verdad. El orgullo es el que le hacía no dar el paso. No sabía si ella sentía todavía lo mismo que él o ya lo había olvidado. Por fin había entendido que Raf no le había besado si no que el chico la forzó a ello cuando le vio bajar para encontrarse con ella. Por eso se sentía culpable de que la estaba dejando ir y sabía que si la quería no podía perderla. Había pasado casi una semana de aquello y aquella situación era insostenible.

**Urié: Raf si no comes…**

**Raf: no tengo ganas.**

**Urié: llevas una semana así, por tu bien no puedes seguir de esta manera.**

**Raf: para estar en esta situación prefiero dejarme morir.**

**Miki: Raf ni se te ocurra decir eso.**

**Raf: pero es verdad ya no aguanto más.**

Raf no podía más. Se levanta de la mesa y se va.

**Urié: vamos chicas.**

**Miki: no podemos dejar a la pobre sola.**

**Dulce: es nuestra amiga y debemos estar con ella.**

Los ángeles van en busca de Raf. Mientras en la cafetería, Sulfus miraba hacia abajo. No sabía qué hacer.

**Kabalé: Sulfus debes hablar con ella.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Pero como me acerco a ella. Está muy fría. No me soporta y todo es por mi culpa.**

**Cabiria: cualquier momento puede ser bueno para intentar hablar con ella.**

**Gas: después de las clases.**

**Sulfus: solo me faltaba eso para volverme más loco todavía. Yo no puedo ir, estoy fatal.**

**Cabiria: dile a Tempel que no vas y ya está.**

**Sulfus: si pero sin no voy, si no tengo nada que hacer me voy a comer la cabeza más y no quiero.**

**Kabalé: ¿y que solución tienes si se puede saber?**

**Sulfus: ninguna. Vamos y ya está, al fin y al cabo solo voy a poder hablar con ella esta tarde si es que puedo.**

**Kabalé: en ese caso vamos.**

Los demonios se dirigen a su clase y los ángeles a la suya. Aunque era pesado sabían que al menos podrían olvidarse de sus problemas. Aunque esta vez era muy fuerte ese sentimiento de malestar por parte de ambos.

**Dulce: Raf, a ver si al menos esto te relaja un poco.**

**Raf: por mi bien debo hacerlo. No me encuentro bien pero…**

**Urié: si pero es mejor que Arkam no note que estas mal.**

**Miki: y no un mal cualquiera.**

**Dulce: mal de amores nada menos.**

**Raf: y encima de un demonio.**

**Kabalé: céntrate.**

**Gas: la profesora no puede verte así.**

**Sulfus: ya tenéis razón, pero…**

**Cabiria: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: mejor será.**

Raf es un ángel y no le quedaba más remedio que atender, el hacer lo que quisiera era algo más fácil para Sulfus, que miraba el libro mientras pensaba en sus cosas, más bien en cómo hacer que Raf acceda a hablar con él. Las horas pasaban y él se desesperaba más.

**Sulfus: profesora, si no le importa, deje que me vaya.**

**Profesora Tempel: está bien Sulfus. Si no estás para continuar adelante.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

El diablo sale del aula. Estaba harto de todo. No aguantaba más. Va a su habitación.

**Sulfus: Basilisco explícame que hago. Como hago que vuelva a confiar en mí. Ella piensa que es al revés que yo no confío en ella. Sé que me pasé mucho con ella, le dije cosas muy feas y me siento muy culpable. Se y siento que el primer paso lo tengo que dar yo. No sería justo después de lo mal que me he portado con ella que viniera Raf a decirme que si podemos entablar una conversación civilizada sin tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza. Llevo una semana haciendo el idiota porque no soy capaz de decirle a Raf que quiero volver a empezar de nuevo.**

Basilisco le da a entender que deje de hacer el idiota y se levante de la cama. Debe ir a buscarla. Raf también estaba en su cama. Tenía un semblante amargo. Escribía en su diario. No sabía qué hacer para poder relajarse. Por suerte no estaba sola. Tenía a sus amigas allí intentando levantarle el ánimo. Era difícil porque ella se sentía muy dolida por toda aquella situación que ya duraba una semana. Una semana de disputas, de malas caras, de comer lo justo, de tortura, de silencio, de desear la muerte, de querer desaparecer, de querer estar sola. De situaciones dolorosas originadas por la tontería y la obsesión de hacer daño de otro, que estaban consumiendo al ángel y a su diablo.

**Urié: vamos Raf no te tortures más.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Miki: Raf, la mejor solución es que vayas a buscarle.**

**Raf: lo sé, pero…**

**Dulce: todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras. Estáis deseando poder hablar y aclararlo todo. No dejéis que el orgullo os juego malas pasadas ni sufrimientos innecesarios.**

**Raf: gracias Dulce.**

**Urié: nosotras vamos a estar a tu lado siempre que nos necesites.**

**Raf: gracias chicas. Sois especiales.**

**Miki: déjate de cumplidos, y coge al toro por los cuernos.**

**Raf: nunca mejor dicho jajaja.**

Raf estaba decidida a dejar el pasado y a hablar con Sulfus. El diablo había decidido hacer exactamente lo mismo. Raf va a la cafetería. De repente nota un cosquilleo en el brazo. Mira y tenía algo enrollado negro, rojo y beige. (Está descrito conforme a la serie de televisión, no al comic)

**Raf: ¿Basilisco? ¿Qué haces? No deberías tocarme. Eres la mascota de un diablo. Ok, vienes de parte de Sulfus, obviamente, ¿pero porque te manda a ti?**

**Sulfus: tranquila, no te va a hacer nada. Ven amigo, déjala tranquila, sé que te gusta pero no olvides que esta cogida.**

**Raf: nunca pensé que accederías a hablar conmigo.**

**Sulfus: y yo pensaba lo mismo.**

**Raf: ya pero creo que es mejor hablar las cosas y dejarlas bien estipuladas.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Creo que la semana que hemos pasado, nos ha hecho mucho daño. O mejor dicho el daño te lo hice yo.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Sulfus: porque fui un idiota desde el principio que no vio lo que realmente pasaba.**

**Raf: entiendo que viste lo que viste y que lo interpretaste mal.**

**Sulfus: pero después te dije cosas muy fuertes.**

**Raf: ya, pero a lo mejor tus razones tendrías o solo fue el impacto de lo que viste.**

**Sulfus: entiendo que te cueste confiar en mí ahora después de lo que ha pasado, porque sé que yo dudé de ti y me siento culpable por eso. Si no quieres volver conmigo lo entendería. Pero se lo que siento y si tú ya no sientes lo mismo, pues no te quiero forzar a que vuelvas conmigo, yo quiero que seas feliz, conmigo o sin mí, prefiero obviamente la primera opción. Yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, pero…**

Raf se derrumba. Sabía que ella seguía enamorada también. No sabía qué hacer. Si él había desconfiado de ella, porque ella iba a confiar tan rápido en él.

**Raf: mira no sé si puedo confiar en ti o no después de todo lo que ha pasado.**

**Sulfus: lo entiendo. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo. **

**Raf: sé que mi corazón dice una cosa y mi cabeza otra, pero no sé qué hacer estoy muy confundida y…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. De verdad cuando lo sepas o tengas las ganas suficientes para decírmelo búscame.**

**Raf: descuida.**

Raf sale de la cafetería. Necesita no pensar en aquella situación. Al menos ya habían podido hablar civilizadamente. Vuelve a su habitación.

**Urié: ¿has hablado con él?**

**Raf: sí. Oye chicas creo que me voy a la biblioteca.**

**Miki: ok, de acuerdo.**

Raf necesitaba hacer algo. Despejar su mente. Olvidarse de todo y de todos. La biblioteca podía ayudarla a desconectar un poco, leer un rato historias que le hacían perder la noción del tiempo. Un buen remedio para su corazón, el cual seguía amando a aquel diablo. Se da cuenta que sus amigas también estaban allí.

**Raf: chicas que sorpresa.**

**Urié: no queríamos dejarte sola.**

**Dulce: si, sabemos que estas mal y queremos acompañarte.**

Raf estaba distraída. Lo había conseguido. Por una vez había dejado de pensar en Sulfus para centrarse en su libro. Mientras el diablo estaba en su habitación.

**Gas: por tu cara diría que al menos has conseguido hablar con ella.**

**Sulfus: por lo menos he conseguido algo pero no sé si volverá a confiar en mí.**

**Cabiria: ¿Por qué dices eso? Se nota que esta mas colada por ti que antes.**

**Kabalé: inténtalo de nuevo. Pídele que salga contigo. A lo mejor si haces como si todo empezara a partir de ahora…tal vez lo consigues.**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que funcionará?**

**Gas: solo debes ser tú.**

**Sulfus: genial.**

Sulfus se queda solo.

**Sulfus: Basilisco, perfecto. Hay que ponerse manos a la obra. Si queremos reconquistar a la chica hay que empezar. ¿Sabes dónde está en este momento?**

Basilisco le dice que no pero que intentara llevarle hasta ella. Llegan a la biblioteca. Basilisco le dice que esto tiene que hacerlo él solo. La serpiente desaparece. Él está asustado, no se atreve a entrar pero sabe que debe hacerlo.

**Miki: Raf, estas totalmente en tu mundo.**

**Raf: ya. Pero sé que necesito esto.**

El demonio llega a donde están las chicas. Estaba nervioso. Las amigas de Raf lo ven y se levantan.

**Urié: Raf, nosotras nos vamos, tienes visita.**

Raf se había quedado un poco sorprendida al verle.

**Raf: am…no te había visto.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?**

**Raf: claro pero pensaba que tú y yo habíamos aclarado las cosas.**

**Sulfus: bueno, por lo menos algo sí. Pero yo…**

**Raf: tranquilo. Relájate.**

**Sulfus: lo siento. Me gustaría hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, empezar de nuevo, quiero que empieces a confiar poco a poco en mí.**

**Raf: vale amor.**

A Sulfus le había sorprendido que Raf le llamara amor. Pero bueno, decide seguir a lo suyo.

**Sulfus: ¿podemos salir, aunque no vayamos a ningún sitio pero, salir de este ambiente?**

**Raf: vale.**

Para evitar problemas deciden quedarse en forma inmortal. De repente Basilisco se le vuelve a enroscar en el brazo a Raf.

**Raf: ey, ¿Qué haces? Sulfus, ¿porque tu serpiente hace esto?**

**Sulfus: creo que le gustas.**

**Raf: ¿Qué dices? **

**Sulfus: ¿no te das cuenta que siempre que te ve sale disparada hacia ti?**

Basilisco intenta decirle algo a Raf.

**Raf: tranquilo, no quiero ofenderte. No me muerdas.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo amigo. Raf, el problema es que intenta decirte algo.**

**Raf: ya pero no sé lo que quiere.**

**Sulfus: ya ni yo. A mí tampoco quiere decirme lo que pasa.**

**Raf: pues tú deberías saberlo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero…**

**Raf: Basilisco, ¿qué intentas?**

**Sulfus: vamos di lo que tengas en mente.**

Basilisco decide pasar a la acción. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a hacerlo. Están cerca, así que Basilisco se enrolla en la cintura de su amigo, se estira un poco y consigue pillar a Raf para acercarla a él. Raf se frena poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico.

**Raf: vaya Basilisco tiene las ideas más claras que nosotros.**

**Sulfus: eso parece. Bueno y ¿entonces ahora que viene?**

**Raf: a lo mejor deberías preguntárselo a él.**

**Sulfus: creo que sé lo que pretende.**

**Raf: si es lo que me imagino hazlo rápido por favor.**

Él la coge todavía más fuerte. Ella deshace la barrera que hacían sus manos entre ellos. Poco a poco desliza sus manos hacia el cuello del chico haciendo que se quedara a pocos centímetros. El desliza suavemente su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocan los de la chica. Su beso es dulce, suave, apasionado, increíble, impresionante. Mientras en el comedor…

**Urié: ¿creéis que estos dos se habrán reconciliado?**

**Miki: por lo que tardan…yo diría que sí.**

**Kabalé: se estarán liando donde quiera que hayan ido.**

**Gas: eso seguro. Estos dos solos tienen más peligro…**

**Dulce: me alegra que por fin hayan solucionado sus problemas.**

**Cabiria: cierto. Se estaban consumiendo tontamente, así que por fin…**

Mientras…

**Sulfus: ¿entonces confías en mí?**

**Raf: lo que has hecho hoy es suficiente para volver a confiar en ti. Además creo que también estaba siendo un poco injusta contigo. No quería ver muchas cosas.**

**Sulfus: lo entiendo. De verdad aquel día no sabía que pensar, que hacer…**

**Raf: cari, yo no quise decirte nada de que el chico estaba en la escuela, porque tenía miedo de que te pasara algo otra vez con él y sé que no me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo. Luego sucedió lo que no tenía que pasar y…**

**Sulfus: no pasa nada.**

**Raf: pero me duele haberte ocultado la verdad.**

**Sulfus: lo que me duele a mi es no haber entendido lo que pasaba realmente desde el principio.**

**Raf: no te tortures con eso.**

**Sulfus: gracias pequeña.**

**Raf: no tienes por qué dármelas.**

La vuelve a besar. Vuelan hacia la escuela.

**Urié: por fin.**

**Miki: para el rato que lleváis por ahí por vuestro bien espero que hayáis solucionado vuestros problemas.**

**Raf: tranquilos todo ha quedado estupendamente zanjado.**

**Dulce: estupendo.**

**Cabiria: y supongo que se ha zanjado de la manera que nos imaginamos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué manera es esa?**

**Kabalé: por la mano que tienes en la cintura de Raf, diría que con amor.**

**Miki: con mucho diría yo.**

**Urié: y por la manera de miraros.**

**Raf: eh…claro.**

**Sulfus: bueno tampoco vamos a mentir, ¿no?**

**Raf: ya claro.**

**Gas: ves si es que más de una semana no resistíais. Y ya me parecía mucho una semana con lo que sois vosotros.**

**Sulfus: bueno lo importante es que todo se ha solucionado, ¿no?**

**Raf: efectivamente.**

**Sulfus: a partir de ahora vamos a empezar otra vez.**

**Raf: o a continuar donde lo dejamos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

Se levantan. Sulfus espera a que salgan sus amigos. Coge la mano de Raf.

**Sulfus: espera.**

**Raf: ¿qué pasa?**

Antes de que diga nada, la besa.

**Raf: que duermas bien.**

**Sulfus: mañana nos vemos, vale pequeña.**

**Raf: sí. Cuando tú quieras.**

**Sulfus: cuídate.**

**Raf: parece que no me vayas a ver en un tiempo.**

**Sulfus: que va. Vamos.**

Salen del comedor. La besa de nuevo. Ella es consciente de que si no le suelta cuanto antes, va a ser muy difícil despegarse de él, pero debe hacerlo. No son horas de que estén por allí bajo. Alguien podía verles y decírselo a Arkam y a Tempel. O que ellos mismos los vieran. Si eso pasaba se podrían ver en un lio muy gordo.

**Raf: cari, aunque me duela decirlo, suéltame.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón. Alguien nos puede ver y puede ser peor.**

**Raf: ya, bueno que te vaya bien. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

Continuara…


	22. angel s friends declaracion de amor 22

Angel´s friends: capítulo 22.

Solucionado todo el problema del beso de Raf con el humano, la vida se desarrollaba pacíficamente en la escuela Golden. Estaban en los albores del fin de semana, pero…

**Sulfus: ¿papá? ¿Y eso que me llamas? ¿Qué? ¿Este fin de semana? No me hagas esto. Sabes que esas tonterías me agotan. Toda esta rodeado de gente que fuma, bebe, come y habla de sus cosas. ¿Qué no puedo faltar? ¿De qué me estás hablando? No puedo dejar a mis amigos. No puedo dejar a mi novia aquí en la tierra. Sin ellos no sé qué hacer y aquello me… si papá tengo novia, ¿Qué pasa? Bueno entonces si no me das alternativa tengo que ir, ¿no? Entonces mañana nos vemos.**

A Sulfus le hastiaba mucho aquellas reuniones familiares. Les obligaban a ir hasta a los más pequeños, de los cuales solo estaban él y su hermana. Él ya tenía la edad suficiente para participar en las reuniones que a veces tenían los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por otro. Las mujeres hablaban de cotilleo y los hombres de sus negocios y sus ambiciones, de la vida, de las mujeres, como buenos demonios, pero la pregunta que el chico temía era (como habéis visto a Sulfus se le ha escapado que tiene novia) algo relacionado con ella. Evidentemente Raf es un ángel y no sería plato de buen gusto para su familia que se le escapase algo. Sus amigos entran en la cafetería. Él estaba mirando al suelo.

**Kabalé: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Cabiria: estabas empanado.**

**Sulfus: si lo sé.**

**Gas: ¿y entonces que te preocupa?**

**Sulfus: a ver como os lo explico…**

En aquel momento entran los ángeles. A Raf le sorprende ver a Sulfus así.

**Raf: nene, ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: me temo que este fin de semana no voy a estar aquí.**

**Urié: ¿y eso?**

**Sulfus: mi familia y las tonterías que organizan.**

**Kabalé: ¿ah que te han obligado a ir a una de esas reuniones que…?**

**Dulce: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Sulfus: son reuniones que a mi familia le gusta hacer una vez al año, se reúnen para hablar de negocios, marujeo y cosas de esas.**

**Gas: ¿y hay comida?**

**Sulfus: solo te digo que sería tu paraíso.**

**Gas: ¿en serio? ¿Y podemos ir?**

**Sulfus: ya quisiera, pero no dejan entrar a nadie que no sea amigo de la familia.**

**Kabalé: pero nosotros somos tus amigos.**

**Sulfus: si pero es mucho más complicado.**

**Raf: ¿y hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?**

**Sulfus: me temo que no. A mí me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo, sabes me gustaría que vinierais todos, que vinieras tú, pero claro hay un problema.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué problema?**

**Raf: soy un ángel y aunque él quisiera que fuera…**

**Cabiria: ya sería un problema muy gordo.**

**Sulfus: además que como mis padres descubran que mi novia no es un demonio, vamos mi relación con ellos se ha terminado. Es que te juro que no me reconocen como hijo, pero tampoco voy a renunciar a lo que siento.**

**Raf: ya y tampoco vas a perder a tu familia por haberte enamorado de un ángel.**

**Sulfus: que sea un demonio no significa que…**

**Raf: ya, pero, ¿cómo sabe tu padre que tienes novia?**

**Sulfus: se me ha escapado. Me estaba cabreando y se me ha ido.**

**Raf: tranquilo, solo que por tu bien, cuando tu familia te pregunte por tu novia, no digas nada improcedente.**

**Sulfus: ya, ese es mi miedo.**

**Raf: lo único es controlar los nervios.**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que podré?**

**Raf: si, ¿Por qué no ibas a poder? Solo se un hombre. Un demonio. Compórtate como los veas a los demás hombres.**

**Sulfus: si, eso sería buena idea. Pero, ¿y si me preguntan a mi primero?**

**Raf: a ver Sulfus cielo, no sé cómo lo harán pero tu observa el comportamiento de los demás.**

**Sulfus: ya pero…**

**Raf: no te preocupes. No creo que nada más llegar tú…**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿ibas a ir a algún lado esta tarde?**

**Raf: bueno no sé si mis amigas tienen algo que hacer, pero dime.**

**Sulfus: ¿puedes quedarte conmigo esta tarde?**

**Raf: si, por que no.**

**Sulfus: gracias, necesito desahogarme.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Gas: ¿Qué tienes que desahogar?**

**Sulfus: solo quiero hablar con ella.**

**Gas: ya, ya.**

**Sulfus: tío siempre con lo mismo.**

**Raf: dejad al chico en paz. No seáis infantiles.**

**Sulfus: eso chicos, ella tiene razón.**

**Kabalé: está bien. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?**

**Sulfus: me temo que no.**

**Cabiria: bueno en ese caso nos vamos.**

**Urié: y nosotras también.**

Todos se van. Sulfus tiene un semblante de preocupación.

**Raf: vamos anima esa cara.**

**Sulfus: cielo, ¿Cómo quieres que esté?**

**Raf: piensa que vas a casa el fin de semana.**

**Sulfus: si Raf, pero dime que hago. Estoy solo.**

**Raf: no digas eso.**

**Sulfus: que si Raf, que os necesito a vosotros, te necesito a ti.**

**Raf: ¿pero tan malo es?**

**Sulfus: ni te lo imaginas. Es el caos. Es horrible. Estar en casa con tanta gente me agobia. La única que me comprende es mi hermana, que la pobre también tiene que estar allí, pero también aguanta mejor, es pequeña y a veces hay otros niños que tienen su edad, pero yo… yo necesito tener a mis amigos cerca.**

**Raf: lo entiendo. Yo iría contigo pero sabes que no puedo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero gracias de todas formas.**

**Raf: ¿y entonces que dices que es el primer año que puedes estar en la famosa reunión?**

**Sulfus: así es. A mi padre le gusta poner una edad mínima de entrada para evitar niños mientras hablan de sus cosas.**

**Raf: básicamente hablar de hombre a hombre.**

**Sulfus: sí. Te aseguro que la de las mujeres es más divertida.**

**Raf: ¿sí?**

**Sulfus: si, pero a veces me dan dolor de cabeza. Les gusta decir que si su hijo es el mejor, que si yo me conservo mejor que la otra, que aquella, que la otra y como son demonios cuanto más daño hagan mejor.**

**Raf: interesante.**

**Sulfus: solo a veces.**

**Raf: menudo fin de semana te vas a pegar guapo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no te rías. No seas mala contigo.**

**Raf: tranquilo, jajaja. Ya te veo cuidando de los diablitos pequeños, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: uf, eso es lo peor. Aunque seamos demonios y hagamos el mal, la salud de los hijos para una madre…**

**Raf: ya, al menos no os sobreprotegen cuando crecéis.**

**Sulfus: somos demonios, ¿no?**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Sulfus: en fin el infierno me espera.**

**Raf: pero si tu…ya verás cómo pronto estas de nuevo aquí.**

**Sulfus: no me hagas pensarlo, no me he ido todavía y ya quiero volver.**

**Raf: pobre.**

**Sulfus: gracias angelito por compadecerte de mí.**

**Raf: lo único que quiero es que estés bien y que no se te escape nada improcedente cuando te pregunten por tu famosa novia.**

**Sulfus: sé que tenía que haberme callado, pero…**

**Raf: no pasa nada, es probable que te preguntaran aunque tú no dijeras nada.**

**Sulfus: si pero en ese caso digo que no, mentimos con facilidad, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. Lo que pasa es que a ti los interrogatorios te gustan muy poco.**

**Sulfus: ya. Ahora mi madre ya tiene con qué fardar de su hijo.**

**Raf: si no me conoce.**

**Sulfus: ya pero, me interrogara nada más poner un pie en casa.**

**Raf: ya los padres suelen hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: uf, no sabes cuánto.**

**Raf: en fin dejemos de hablar de esto, no te quiero desmoralizar.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer este fin de semana?**

**Raf: me encantaría saberlo. Pero en fin, algo habrá que hacer, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: oye si necesitas llamarme o quieres hacerlo de todas maneras, tendré el móvil encendido.**

**Sulfus: uf eso no me vendría mal.**

**Raf: ni a mí. Además no te preocupes, vas a estar bien.**

**Sulfus: lo dudo.**

**Raf: que si, ya lo verás.**

**Sulfus: que no Raf, te digo yo que no.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón. Pero sabes que no será lo mismo sin ti, sin mis amigos.**

**Raf: lo sé y para nosotros tampoco será lo mismo sin ti. Pero creo que a veces hay que hacer algún sacrificio por las personas que te quieren.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Gracias amor. Sabes a veces pienso que tú haces tantas cosas por mí, pero yo…**

**Raf: sabes que eso no es verdad. Te pegaría por lo que has dicho pero me voy a contener.**

**Sulfus: tranquila mujer.**

Estaban los dos sentados encima de una de las mesas de la cafetería, uno enfrente del otro, muy cerca. Él le coge la mano.

**Sulfus: ¿crees que voy a estar bien?**

**Raf: sí. Si tus padres te llaman será por algo.**

**Sulfus: creo que notaran lo mucho que he cambiado.**

**Raf: llevas mucho fuera de casa y digo yo que es normal.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: cualquier problema me llamas, ¿vale?**

**Sulfus: descuida.**

Los chicos salen de la cafetería. Salen al exterior y se sientan en una de las torres de la escuela.

**Sulfus: ¿habías hecho alguna vez esto?**

**Raf: no, ¿tú vienes aquí mucho?**

**Sulfus: si, cuando quiero desconectar un poco, estar solo me relaja.**

**Raf: genial. Cuando te aburras en tu casa puedes sentarte en algún sitio que sea especial para ti.**

**Sulfus: muchas veces lo hago. Creo que en mi habitación es donde estoy mejor.**

**Raf: si, a veces también relaja escuchar música.**

**Sulfus: si, me acuerdo que el otro día dijiste algo de eso.**

**Raf: te acuerdas de lo que digo, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué hay de malo? Eres mi novia y yo hago caso a lo que tú digas.**

**Raf: eso está bien. Al menos cuando no estamos juntos sé que piensas en mí.**

**Sulfus: ¿acaso lo dudabas?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: creo que tú eres lo que me ayudara a relajarme este fin de semana.**

**Raf: estupendo.**

**Sulfus: lástima que no te tenga físicamente.**

Se pega más a ella. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Raf: jajaja, oye, ¿Qué pretendías hacerme?**

**Sulfus: nada, si yo solo quiero estar contigo.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

Raf tenía algo en mente. Sabía que no podían dejarle solo durante el fin de semana. Tenían que hacer algo.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué piensas?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Sulfus: si hay algo que quieras decirme…**

**Raf: lo sé pero no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

El mira hacia abajo. No sabe lo que ocurrirá durante el fin de semana. Está algo nervioso. Por suerte Raf esta con él. Tiene su mano entrelazada con la de ella. Se miran de una manera cómplice como diciendo "tranquilo". Se sonríen. El besa los labios de la chica suavemente.

**Raf: ¿entramos?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿a qué hora te vas mañana?**

**Sulfus: desayuno con vosotros, así que nos veremos.**

**Raf: genial. Espera.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

Ella coge la pulsera de él e intercambia una de las bolas rojas por una de sus bolas azules, metiendo la roja junto a las demás bolas azules.

**Raf: así al menos, ya hay algo más que te haga acordarte de mí.**

**Sulfus: gracias pequeña. Aunque que sepas que siempre me acuerdo de ti, pero agradezco el gesto.**

Él la abraza. La besa de nuevo.

**Gas: bueno que, ¿ya estás listo para mañana?**

**Sulfus: no sé si estaré listo o no.**

**Raf: ya verás como sí.**

**Sulfus: no lo sé Raf.**

**Raf: ya lo hemos hablado.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Cabiria: no te desmoralices, estamos contigo desde la distancia.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Kabalé: ya verás como sí.**

**Raf: vas a poder hablar con nosotros.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: entonces no te tortures más.**

**Sulfus: gracias otra vez. Bueno me voy.**

Le da un beso a Raf y sale de la sala. La chica se queda preocupada.

**Kabalé: Raf, ¿a qué esperas?**

**Raf: ¿eh?**

**Urié: sabes que lo estás deseando.**

**Miki: corre.**

Raf ha entendido el concepto. Va a la habitación de Sulfus.

**Sulfus: ¿Raf? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Raf: bueno sé que estas mal o básicamente preocupado por lo de mañana, por eso no quería dejarte solo.**

**Sulfus: mmm…no sé pero creo que me lees la mente.**

**Raf: te juro que esta vez no tenía ni idea de… como no me has dicho nada.**

**Sulfus: ya pero…**

**Raf: vamos que te lo imaginabas.**

**Sulfus: más o menos.**

**Raf: escucha sé que va a ser duro para ti estar fuera, pero que no por eso vamos a perder el contacto, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: además conociéndote sé que me llamaras en cuanto tengas ocasión.**

**Sulfus: eso espero. Depende de lo que tengan previsto. Yo ahí no decido.**

**Raf: ya. Ahora relájate. Descansa, te esperan unos días muy duros y necesitas estar bien.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.**

**Raf: sabes que no tienes por qué dármelas.**

**Sulfus: pero sabes que me siento obligado.**

**Raf: ¿y desde cuando un demonio da las gracias?**

**Sulfus: tienes razón pero sabes que no pienso como un demonio cuando estoy contigo.**

**Raf: no seas tonto jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿No somos al fin y al cabo personas normales?**

**Raf: en eso tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: lo de los cuernos y la aureola es muy secundario. ¿No es más importante lo que sentimos? Preferiría mil veces ser humano.**

**Raf: cierto, si queremos estar juntos de verdad….**

**Sulfus: es verdad, ¿crees que algún día lo conseguiremos?**

**Raf: espero que sí, pero disfrutemos del momento.**

**Sulfus: exactamente.**

Le da un beso. Raf estaba pensando en que podía hacer por ayudarle. Era un plan peligroso, pero merecía la pena arriesgarse un poco. Era una locura pero por amor una esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. Él estaba tranquilo por fin. No estaba durmiendo pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella le observaba detenidamente. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Él se gira y descubre que no estaba tumbada.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué haces?**

**Raf: nada. Solo te observaba. Al menos te has tranquilizado.**

**Sulfus: la verdad es que se había olvidado por completo.**

**Raf: bueno al menos así…**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

Sulfus se pone a la misma altura que ella, se acerca a ella. Le toca el pelo. Le da un dulce beso. Ella se deja caer en la almohada. Cierra los ojos. Él le un beso en la frente. Observa que la chica tiene una pequeña sonrisa. Sulfus era consciente del fin de semana que le esperaba. No le gustaba la idea de estar solo, sin sus amigos, sin ella. No tenía ni idea de lo que tramaba Raf y mucho menos que tuviera algo que ver con él. Sabía que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle si fuera necesario. Él tampoco quería que se metiera en un lio del que no pudiera salir pero sabía que era una persona de las que no se rinden fácilmente y que lucharía por su objetivo hasta el final. En fin fuera lo que fuera no lo sabría, ¿o sí?

Continuara…


	23. angel s friends declaracion de amor 23

Angel´s friends: capítulo 23.

Punto de vista de Raf:

**Raf: era viernes, comenzaba el fin de semana. Los profesores ni iban a estar en todo el finde, vía libre, como se suele decir. Yo había soñado con aquel momento, pero realmente se había vuelto un, llamémosle puente un poco amargo. Sulfus, mi pequeño demonio, debía pasar todo el fin de semana en casa, en devil´s town, un lugar inaccesible para un ángel como yo. Él no quería ir, estaba angustiado porque según él iba a estar solo y nos necesitaba. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer algo. Estábamos enrollados en las sabanas de la cama de Sulfus. Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él tenía sus manos en mi cintura. Sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, como el mío y su respiración era dulce y tranquila.**

Punto de vista de Sulfus:

**Sulfus: tenía que ir a casa todo el fin de semana, por una vez que hay un día mas, y que encima los profesores no están y me toca esto. Quería quedarme en la tierra, en la cama, abrazado a una chica muy especial. No era una chica cualquiera, era ella, Raf, mi ángel, la chica por la que me muero desde que la conocí. La chica por la que he cambiado. ¿Qué les iba a decir a mis padres de ella si me preguntaban? Estaba asustado. Tenía miedo, pues Raf no es precisamente un demonio. No sé si las diablesas son tan dulces, tan especiales cuando se enamoran. No podía decir nada que probara que amo a un ángel. Tenía que ir, así que Raf me infundio un poco de valor, pero tengo los nervios a flor de piel, lo único que me tranquiliza es tenerla entre mis brazos. Quedaba poco más de una hora para que el despertador sonara y tuviéramos que levantarnos y separarnos.**

Punto de vista normal:

Eran las ocho de la mañana, el despertador se puso a sonar.

**Sulfus: ¿ya? Xd.**

El diablo para el despertador. Raf seguía durmiendo.

**Sulfus: mi ángel, despierta. Ya es la hora.**

**Raf: no, por favor. Vamos a quedarnos un rato más.**

**Sulfus: sabes que no podemos. Me encantaría poder seguir abrazado a ti, pero me esperan en casa.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

Sulfus se incorpora. Raf seguía tumbada.

**Sulfus: vamos Raf, no me obligues a sacarte de la cama.**

**Raf: seria todo un placer. **

**Sulfus: tú no estás bien, estos jueguecitos no son propios de ti. ¿Te pasa algo?**

**Raf: estoy enamorada Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: sabes que me quiero quedar aquí contigo, pero no puedo decepcionar a mi familia.**

**Raf: si es verdad.**

Raf por fin se levanta. Sulfus estaba sentado en uno de los laterales de la cama. Raf se pone detrás de él. Le pone las manos en los hombros, le acaricia el pelo, roza sus labios por su cuello.

**Sulfus: Raf, estamos en forma inmortal y no quisiera hacer ninguna locura. Te juro que estamos ahora en forma humana y madre mía…**

**Raf: no te cortes.**

**Sulfus: amor sabes que no podemos.**

**Raf: está bien.**

El chico estaba listo. Se gira. Su ángel estaba sentada en la cama. Le toca el pelo. Se acerca a ella. Funde sus labios con los de la chica, como el hielo que se funde con solo una llama de fuego.

**Sulfus: vámonos Raf.**

**Raf: sí. Jo, yo lo que quería este fin de semana era esto.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé mi ángel y yo también, pero las cosas a veces no salen como uno espera.**

**Raf: ya.**

Los chicos entran en el comedor.

**Urié: a quien tenemos aquí.**

**Cabiria: yo diría que a los tortolitos.**

**Raf: no digáis tonterías.**

Los dos estaban demasiado acaramelados.

**Gas: se nota que vais a estar separados todo el fin de semana.**

**Sulfus: no me hagáis pensarlo.**

**Raf: ¿sigues teniendo miedo por si te preguntan acerca de mí?**

**Sulfus: miedo no, pánico.**

**Kabalé: no seas tan duro contigo mismo.**

**Sulfus: madre mía, no puedo cagarla.**

**Kabalé: ¿Por qué la ibas a liar?**

**Sulfus: porque no puedo decir nada que pruebe que Raf es un ángel. Oye ven un momento.**

Sulfus y Kabalé se levantan y salen fuera del comedor, algo que mosquea a Raf.

**Sulfus: una cosa, ¿Cómo sois las diablesas cuando os enamoráis?**

**Kabalé: creo que más dulces de lo que podamos parecer. Descríbela tal como es, que es lo que sientes cuando estas con ella, por eso no van a descubrir que es un ángel.**

**Sulfus: me dejas más tranquilo.**

Vuelven al comedor. Raf no estaba muy satisfecha con que Sulfus hubiera salido con Kabalé de la sala.

**Sulfus: Raf, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: s-sí.**

**Sulfus: simplemente le he pedido que me diga si las diablesas son tan especiales como los ángeles cuando se enamoran.**

**Raf: ¿estas más tranquilo?**

**Sulfus: un poco. Me ha dicho que todas las mujeres sois iguales en el concepto de que os comportáis mas o menos igual cuando os enamoráis.**

Él se acerca a ella y le dice en plan confidencial:

**Sulfus: aunque siempre hay alguna más especial que otra.**

**Raf: eres muy tonto.**

**Sulfus: solo digo la verdad.**

**Raf: ya, ya.**

**Sulfus: que sí.**

**Raf: anda deja de comerme la oreja y desayuna. No puedes llegar tarde.**

Sulfus vuelve a su sitio. Raf nota que él se ha venido arriba.

**Raf: Sulfus baja del podio no sea que llegues a casa y la líes.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

Terminan de desayunar.

**Sulfus: bueno chicos, aquí un servidor se despide de todos vosotros. Buen fin de semana, disfrutad por mi mientras podáis, y una cosa importante que seáis felices.**

**Cabiria: tranquilo, ya verás como no es tan grave.**

**Sulfus: bueno pues nos vemos. ¿Oye puedes venir un segundo?**

**Raf: claro.**

Raf y Sulfus salen fuera.

**Sulfus: me gustaría que me acompañaras hasta la puerta de la cuidad.**

**Raf: pero sabes que no puedo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, sé hasta dónde podéis llegar los ángeles.**

**Raf: bueno en ese caso, no veo ningún problema.**

Llegan a una zona, donde ya se notaba el ambiente de la cuidad de azufre.

**Sulfus: bueno es aquí.**

**Raf: me da miedo este sitio.**

**Sulfus: ya sé que no es muy agradable.**

**Raf: ya veo.**

**Sulfus: entonces…cuídate. Cuando pueda te prometo que te llamaré.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Sulfus: nos vemos a la vuelta.**

**Raf: sí.**

La abraza fuerte. Le da un beso. Se despide de ella. Raf le observa. Tenía mala cara.

Cuando él ya había desaparecido, decide irse de allí.

Sulfus prosigue su camino. Llega hasta la puesta. Allí, tras pronunciar la contraseña, el portero le deja pasar. Llega al garaje de su casa.

**Sulfus: ¡Cuánto tiempo!, ¿verdad Basilisco?**

Llega a la puerta de casa y toca al timbre. De repente la puerta se abre. En el umbral del portal ve a una pequeña diablesa.

**Elisabeth: ¡Sulfus!**

**Sulfus: enana, cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

**Elisabeth: ya ves, pasa, mamá y papá te están esperando.**

**Sulfus: lo suponía.**

El diablo entra en casa. Ve a algún conocido de sus padres. Llega al despacho de su padre. Allí estaban sus padres y su tío. Su madre es la primera en ir a abrazarle.

**Amanda: ¿Qué tal tus practicas?**

**Sulfus: bien mamá.**

**John (padre): seguro que será un estupendo diablo guardián.**

**Sulfus: papá, aún queda mucho para eso.**

**Steve (tío): ¿Cuántas veces has hecho pedazos a tu ángel rival?**

Sulfus se sorprende con la pregunta, tiene que disimular, pues precisamente su ángel rival es Raf.

**Sulfus: pues muchas, te aseguro que esa chica es más inútil…**

**John: como todos los merengues alados.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

El piensa "lo que tú digas"

**Sulfus: va de fuerte y luego, es más pava. Si la vieras es que te dan ganas de reírte de ella. Es una marioneta en mis manos.**

**Amanda: veo que has salido a tu padre.**

**Sulfus: ¿lo dudabas?**

**John: habrá que perpetuar nuestra especie, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: claro papá. Bueno yo creo que me voy a la habitación. ¿Me necesitáis para algo más?**

**Amanda: no. A la hora de comer te aviso.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

Sulfus se va. De camino…

**Elisabeth: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: claro. Bueno y tu cuéntame que tal.**

**Elisabeth: bueno, la escuela es muy aburrida, quiero llegar a donde estás tú.**

**Sulfus: aun te queda, pero te aseguro que te gustara. Todo no son clases, hay prácticas y hasta te vas de viaje muy a menudo.**

**Elisabeth: ¿en serio?**

**Sulfus: y sin profes, todo con tus amigos, también haces algún favor a los humanos y en fin…**

**Elisabeth: papá dijo que hay una chica que te vuelve loco.**

**Sulfus: ¿eso dijo?**

**Elisabeth: se lo dijiste tú mismo, así que no me vengas con tonterías y dispara, ¿Quién es ella?**

**Sulfus: alguien especial.**

**Elisabeth: ¿es una compañera de prácticas?**

**Sulfus: claro.**

**Elisabeth: una diablesa imagino.**

**Sulfus: obviamente.**

Sulfus en sus adentros piensa "¿una diablesa? Ya. Eso habría que verlo"

**Sulfus: ¿y a que vienes esas dudas?**

**Elisabeth: no nada.**

El chico coge su móvil. Necesitaba hablar con Raf. Cambia el nombre del contacto porque tenía puesto "mi ángel" a simplemente "Raf". En el Whatsap, el chaval tenía puesta una foto del viaje a Grecia. Estaban en forma humana, así que nadie sospecharía.

**Elisabeth: ¿tu novia es la rubia que sale contigo?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Elisabeth: es muy mona. Sois humanos ahí, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, fuimos de viaje a las islas Griegas.**

**Elisabeth: como mola. Apuesto a por la cara que pones en aquel viaje le dijiste a la chica que te gustaba.**

**Sulfus: no exactamente. Fue dos días antes de irnos de viaje.**

**Elisabeth: bueno, casi, casi. Raf, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿y tú como sabes que se llama así?**

**Elisabeth: porque lo estoy viendo en tu Whatsap.**

**Sulfus: quería hablar un rato con ella.**

**Elisabeth: bueno, te dejo, es privado, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: claro.**

La hermana se va. A la chica le ha causado buena impresión la novia de su hermano. Baja al salón, donde estaba su madre.

**Amanda: ¿tu hermano ha soltado prenda con respecto al tema de su novia?**

**Elisabeth: solo sé que se llama Raf, que es rubia y llevan unos dos meses juntos. Ah, también me ha dicho que se fueron a Grecia de viaje y dos días antes empezaron lo suyo.**

**Amanda: a ver si luego quiere contarme algo, a ti mira te ha contado muchas cosas.**

**Elisabeth: está hablando con ella ahora. Ah sí, cuando hables con él, tiene fotos en el móvil con ella, yo he visto la del Whatsap, pero tendrá más.**

**Amanda: genial.**

Mientras en la habitación de Sulfus… Whatsap:

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo vais?**

**Raf: bien, por fin.**

**Sulfus: me alegro.**

**Raf: ¿Qué tal vas?**

**Sulfus: bien amor. Lo que pasa es que todavía no ha venido lo peor.**

**Raf: tranquilo. ¿Te han dicho algo de mí?**

**Sulfus: mira casi me muero esta mañana.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque mi tío me dice, ¿a tu ángel rival cuantas veces lo has hecho pedazos?**

**Raf: jajaja, ¿y que le has dicho?**

**Sulfus: que te ganaba con facilidad y que eras inútil, vamos mentiras.**

**Raf: bien, primera prueba superada.**

**Sulfus: estoy acojonado Raf, esta tarde…**

**Raf: tranqui.**

**Sulfus: sacadme de aquí, Raf.**

**Raf: pero si todavía no ha pasado nada.**

**Sulfus: por eso. Ahora estoy en la habitación pero después de comer me voy a morir.**

**Raf: relájate.**

**Sulfus: cari, no dejo de pensarlo, y también me desanima no tenerte cerca.**

**Raf: ya, para mí también es difícil.**

**Sulfus: si estuviéramos juntos, podríamos… ya sabes.**

**Raf: lo sé, pero pronto estaremos juntos.**

**Sulfus: lo que me fastidia más es que los profesores no están en la escuela.**

**Raf: ay de verdad… eh y dile a tu mente sucia que deje de pensar, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: jajaja. No quiero esto.**

**Raf: intentaremos hacer algo.**

**Sulfus: gracias cari.**

**Raf: de verdad, solo relájate, no deberías estar tan nervioso.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, pero…**

**Raf: hazme caso y tranquilízate.**

De repente entra la madre en la habitación.

**Amanda: ¿vamos?**

**Sulfus: voy.**

De vuelta al Whatsap:

**Sulfus: nena te tengo que dejar, hablamos en otro momento, ¿vale?**

**Raf: si, y por favor relax.**

**Sulfus: si, te quiero. Hablamos más tarde.**

**Raf: ok y yo a ti.**

Sulfus deja el móvil encima de la mesita. Sale de su habitación.

**Amanda: creo que me tienes que contar algo, ¿no Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: que te tengo que contar.**

**Amanda: lo mismo que le has contado a tu hermana. Esta tarde supongo que te lo sacara tu padre.**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué me hablas?**

**Amanda: bueno, si no me lo quieres contar, juguemos. Te doy una pista. Es una chica.**

**Sulfus: hay muchas chicas en esta vida.**

**Amanda: rubia.**

**Sulfus: y otras tantas rubias.**

**Amanda: si pero que se llame Raf…**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién es Raf, mamá?**

**Amanda: dímelo tú.**

**Sulfus: pues…Raf es una amiga.**

**Amanda: y yo soy un ángel, sé que tienes novia, Sulfus, y que es esa chica.**

**Sulfus: tú siempre tan perspicaz.**

**Amanda: intuición femenina.**

**Sulfus: pues si mamá, es mi novia.**

**Amanda: sabes que a mí no me puedes ocultar nada, que te brillan los ojos desde que has oído su nombre.**

**Sulfus: de verdad mamá como eres.**

**Amanda: luego a ver si me enseñas alguna foto de ella.**

**Sulfus: si mamá.**

Necesitaba salir de allí. Mientras sus amigos en la tierra…

**Kabalé: Raf, ¿sabes algo de Sulfus?**

**Raf: que las está pasando canutas. Chicos hay que ayudarle.**

**Gas: ¿cómo?**

**Raf: de alguna manera o de otra.**

**Kabalé: hombre, nosotros podemos ir a devil´s town, pero a la que querrá ver es a Raf.**

**Raf: pero yo no puedo entrar en la ciudad.**

**Cabiria: ¿estas segura?**

**Raf: ¿qué me queréis decir?**

**Gas: que sabemos cómo ayudarle.**

**Cabiria: ven y te lo cuento.**

Los demonios le cuentan a Raf su plan.

**Raf: ¿disfrazarme? Bueno, lo había pensado, podría ser buena idea, pero yo sola no voy.**

**Kabalé: tranquila, pensábamos ir contigo.**

**Raf: menos mal.**

**Urié: ¿nosotras también vamos a ir?**

**Raf: no sé si es mejor que vaya sola, yo creo que será más fácil infiltrar a un ángel que a cuatro.**

**Cabiria: si quieren venir que vengan.**

**Raf: vale, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?**

**Kabalé: esta noche saldremos para allá. Mañana llamamos a Sulfus y le damos la sorpresa.**

**Raf: si porque hoy tiene lio en casa, esta noche digo yo que me contara lo de la reunión.**

**Cabiria: entonces preparemos todo lo que hace falta.**

Mientras de nuevo en casa de Sulfus… terminan de comer. El chico vuelve a coger el móvil, cuando de repente entra su madre.

**Sulfus: mamá tú por aquí.**

**Amanda: bueno, ¿me lo enseñas?**

**Sulfus: ¿el qué?**

**Amanda: las fotos.**

**Sulfus: ammm….sí.**

Sulfus llega a la galería del móvil. Le enseña alguna foto de los viajes, que eran las únicas que tenía.

**Amanda: para ser una diablesa parece muy dulce, parece que tenga cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.**

**Sulfus: ammm….porque todas las chicas cuando están enamoradas se vuelven muy dulces. Raf es un arma de doble filo, es una humana muy dulce pero cuando está en forma inmortal que tela que tiene (riéndose por lo bajo)**

**Amanda: si a mí también me pasaba eso con tu padre.**

**Sulfus: que bien. Me gustaría dormir un rato.**

**Amanda: muy bien.**

Sulfus se libra de su madre. Coge el móvil y marca un número.

**Raf: ¿Quién me llama? Ay mira si es… anda que tardas en llamar.**

**Sulfus: ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije?**

**Raf: si, pensaba que los diablos no cumplen sus promesas.**

**Sulfus: sabes que contigo es distinto.**

**Raf: no me esperaba menos de ti.**

**Sulfus: Raf dime que te voy a ver pronto.**

**Raf: te lo prometo y un ángel cumple.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Amor esto es un bombardeo. No me dejan ni respirar. Y aún queda mi padre, mi tío, y los que van a estar allí. Si me pasa algo que sepas que te quiero.**

**Raf: ¿pero qué dices? No digas tonterías. Tranquilo. Te va a dar un infarto si te pones así de nervioso. Y por tu bien ten cuidado con tu padre, si es tan estricto como dices…**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Raf quiero irme de aquí, no aguanto ni un minuto más.**

**Raf: mi amor, vamos a hacer lo que sea para sacarte de allí. Y ahora descansa hasta la hora de eso.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón. Voy a dormir un rato porque si no te digo que no aguanto.**

**Raf: ok. Hablamos más tarde.**

**Sulfus: está bien. Adiós cielito.**

**Raf: adiós mi niño.**

Cuelgan. Sulfus no sabe qué hacer y Raf que pensar.

**Urié: ¿Qué tal está?**

**Raf: mira no hablemos del tema. Parece que cada persona de su familia le tiene que hacer un interrogatorio sobre mí. Y encima con ciertas sospechas.**

**Dulce: ¿pero es que se le ha escapado algo?**

**Raf: no, pero yo que su familia debe ser muy exigente.**

**Miki: madre mía.**

**Raf: que llegue esta noche pronto. No soporto que esté así de mal.**

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. El chico de la melena azul no estaba demasiado tranquilo. No quería más interrogatorios. Solo necesitaba algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien, la única mujer con la que estaba a gusto, a sus amigos. Llega al despacho.

**Sulfus: papá, ¿me has llamado?**

**John: si, pasa. No te he llamado antes porque no quería aburrirte con nuestros negocios.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**John: ¿bien todo?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Steve: no seas tan modesto. Tu ángel rival es una inútil.**

**Sulfus: ¿y eso que tendrá que ver?**

**John: bueno y tienes a alguien que suspira por ti, ¿no?**

**Steve: eh, eso no me lo habías contado.**

**John: dice tu madre que es todo un monumento.**

**Sulfus: papá, por favor, no me hace falta que sea un monumento, yo la quiero por lo que es.**

**Steve: pero si es guapa y está buena…**

**Sulfus: claro.**

**John: ¿te has traído el móvil?**

**Sulfus: claro papá.**

El chico estaba flipando con las cosas que decían su padre y su tío, ¿solo te la tirarías si fuera guapa? A ver es cierto que Raf es guapa y lo tiene todo, pero el chico ya no pensaba de aquella manera tan superficial.

**Steve: madre mía, sí que eliges bien.**

**John: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos que sepáis que esta chica es solo mía y no voy a permitir que nadie le ponga un dedo encima.**

**Steve: eso es, hay que luchar por lo que es de uno.**

**John: sobre todo, cuando es una chica que tiene mucha competencia. Si la quieres no la sueltes.**

**Sulfus: lo se papá. Hace un tiempo tuve que pararle los pies a uno.**

**Steve: eres una máquina.**

**Sulfus: si pero yo también recibí.**

**John: si pero si es por una buena causa…**

**Sulfus: sí.**

Piensa "hasta ahora lo único sensato"

**Steve: ¿es difícil cargar con un ángel?**

**Sulfus: no lo sabes tú bien.**

Él pensaba "ya estamos"

**Steve: yo sinceramente no puedo ni verlos.**

**John: y encima…me aburre tanta dulzura, tanta tontería.**

**Steve: ¿no dices nada?**

**Sulfus: lo siento, estaba distraído.**

**John: se te nota, ¿estás de acuerdo?**

**Sulfus: sí. Si no soporto a mi adversaria.**

**Steve: ¿tú te tirarías a un ángel?**

**John: ¿tú te has vuelto loco?**

**Steve: las reglas están para romperlas, ¿no?**

**John: si, pero vamos ni de coña. Vamos tú y yo porque ya estamos casados, pero vamos y esto que te quede claro Sulfus, nada de liarse con ángeles.**

**Sulfus: papá, tengo novia, ¿o es que no te acuerdas?**

**John: claro y me alegro enormemente.**

Sulfus piensa "nada de liarse con ángeles, bueno eso habría que verlo. Además mi novia es un ángel"

Decide no pensar en ello. Lo estaba pasando mal y no se le podía escapar nada.

**Sulfus: ¿Cuándo termina esto?**

**John: puedes irte cuando quieras.**

**Sulfus: menos mal.**

El diablo se va. Estaba harto de todo.

**Amanda: ¿A dónde vas?**

**Sulfus: a dormir.**

**Amanda: ¿sin cenar?**

**Sulfus: no tengo hambre mamá.**

**Amanda: como quieras.**

Sulfus se va a su habitación. Estaba deseando que sus amigos le sacaran de allí. Estaba seguro de que Raf cumpliría su promesa. Mientras en la tierra, los chicos estaban preparados. Los diablos eran los mismos de siempre y los ángeles estaban disfrazados (como en los capítulos de la serie que están disfrazadas, pero Raf no lleva la estrella en el ojo, aunque en la imagen la lleve, ya está Sulfus en forma inmortal)

**Raf: entonces listos, ¿no?**

**Kabalé: pues vamos.**

Continuara…


	24. angel s friends declaracion de amor 24

Angel´s friends: capítulo 24.

Los ángeles y los demonios se pusieron de camino a la cuidad de azufre. Raf tenía miedo por si alguien descubría que eran ángeles, pero sabía que el miedo es un obstáculo y había prometido una cosa a alguien muy especial para ella y no podía dejarle tirado.

Sabía que Sulfus lo estaba pasando mal y tenía que hacer algo por él. Si no lo hacía, podía perderle, y la chica rubia no podía soportar un enfado ni que él le reprochara nada, si es que Sulfus pensara así, que supongo que no. El caso es que iban a ir y ya está, se acabó pensar en tonterías. Lo único que le importaba a la rubia era hacer feliz a su diablito.

**Raf: bien, ¿ya hemos llegado, no?**

**Gas: esta es la puerta de la ciudad. La contraseña es "cuerno rojo"**

Los chicos pasan sin ningún problema a la cuidad.

**Raf: vale y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? Perdonadme que pregunte tanto, pero es que yo no conozco esto y…**

**Kabalé: tranquila, es normal. Es tarde, puede que Sulfus este durmiendo. Bueno él y toda su familia.**

**Raf: pero entonces no podemos llamarle.**

**Cabiria: ¿y un mensaje?**

**Raf: le he llamado antes de salir y lo tenía apagado, así que es mejor mañana.**

**Urié: ¿y donde dormimos?**

**Cabiria: venid conmigo.**

La diablesa tenía una buhardilla donde a veces dormían los invitados.

**Raf: gracias.**

**Cabiria: que conste que lo hago porque eres la novia de mi amigo.**

**Raf: no me esperaba otra cosa.**

Estaban cansados del viaje. En casa de Sulfus, el chico estaba durmiendo, pero de repente abre los ojos. Su séptimo sentido le avisaba de algo.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa? Espero que Raf este bien, pero he sentido algo. Seguramente será una tontería porque no es una sensación de extrema necesidad, o al menos eso parece.**

Se levanta. Mira por la ventana.

**Sulfus: lo que te digo, nada importante.**

Vuelve a acostarse. A la mañana siguiente, Raf se levanta sin ningún tipo de remoloneo, algo no habitual en ella, pero había algo más importante que le hacía levantarse.

**Raf: ¿vamos?**

**Dulce: sí. ¿Estas segura de que esto va a salir bien?**

**Raf: espero que sí. A ver tengo miedo, pero lo tenía que hacer.**

**Dulce: se nota que le quieres mucho.**

**Raf: lo sé, pero es lo mínimo que debo hacer, mi naturaleza de ángel me hace que tenga la necesidad de ayudarle, pero hay algo más importante entre nosotros, que es lo que realmente me empuja a estar aquí, con estas pintas.**

**Urié: bueno tampoco estas tan mal.**

**Miki: y además si a tu novio le gustas, te pongas lo que te pongas, incluso…**

**Raf: no te pases, jajaja.**

**Kabalé: ¿tu tan pronto?**

**Raf: bueno, no podía dormir más.**

**Cabiria: bueno vamos. La ciudad os parecerá rara, pero bueno es lo que hay, intentad que no se os note que no sois de aquí y mucho menos que sois ángeles.**

Llegan a casa del diablo. Se paran delante del garaje.

**Gas: ¿sabíais que este tiene una salita ahí dentro?**

**Raf: ¿Qué dices en el garaje?**

**Kabalé: ahí a veces pasamos horas en verano, e incluso dormimos ahí y todo.**

**Raf: ¿pero dormiréis todos, no?**

**Kabalé: hombre claro, Raf no pienses que…**

**Raf: ¿todos os conocíais de antes?**

**Cabiria: si, y además si no estaba contigo todavía. Ni te conocía, ni pensaba en liarse con ángeles. Era un demonio como dios manda, no es que haya dejado de serlo, solo que esta mas distraído.**

**Raf: bueno que más da, ahora es diferente.**

**Gas: esa ventana de ahí es la de su habitación.**

**Raf: debe estar durmiendo todavía, tiene la persiana bajada.**

**Gas: me hace una gracia, cuando no duerme contigo Raf, se abraza a la almohada.**

**Raf: eso es porque estará soñando.**

**Gas: contigo, ¿no?**

**Kabalé: ya ves, jajaja.**

Sulfus se despierta. Todo había pasado, el resto de lo que fuera a pasar en casa le daba igual. Quería desahogarse. No sabía que pronto tendría la solución.

**Amanda: ¿A dónde vas?**

**Sulfus: a dar una vuelta.**

**Amanda: vale.**

Sulfus sale de casa. Ve a Gas.

**Sulfus: Gas, ¿eres tú?**

**Gas: el mismo.**

**Sulfus: ¿solo has venido tú?**

De repente aparecen las dos diablesas.

**Sulfus: chicas, me alegro de veros.**

**Cabiria: seguro que cuando veas algo que te vamos a enseñar, te gustara mucho más.**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿y Raf? ¿Está bien?**

**Kabalé: no sé si nosotros podemos responder a esa pregunta.**

**Cabiria: casi mejor se lo preguntas a ella.**

Doblan la esquina. Sulfus solo ve a las amigas de su novia.

**Sulfus: tío esto que es una broma, solo son las amigas de mi novia y disfrazadas.**

De repente unas manos se posan sobre los ojos del chico.

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora que pasa?**

**Raf: no sé, descúbrelo tú mismo.**

El chico aparta las manos de la chica con suavidad. Se gira y la ve. Parecía un poco diferente vestida de demonio.

**Raf: lo prometido es deuda, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: te veo diferente.**

**Raf: es posible, pero creo que eso no es lo verdaderamente importante.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, ¿Qué hago? Madre mía, de verdad estoy flipando, no me esperabas que vinierais y mucho menos que ellas se atrevieran a violar las reglas.**

**Raf: no tienes que decir nada, simplemente, queríamos que estuvieras bien y por eso…**

Raf mira hacia el suelo.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: genial.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Urié: escuchad chicos, vámonos, se nota mucho que estos dos quieren estar solos.**

Se van. Sulfus sin ninguna contemplación abraza a la chica.

**Sulfus: en serio, gracias. No sabes lo mal que lo estaba pasando.**

**Raf: te dije que iba a hacer algo.**

**Sulfus: eres increíble.**

**Raf: que va.**

**Sulfus: no te quites mérito. Aunque parezcas otra, sé que eres el ángel que conocí y ante todo la chica de la que me enamore.**

(Pd: habrá imágenes en las que Raf saldrá como ángel, simplemente es para que entendáis el concepto)

**Raf: el disfraz y la ropa no me van a cambiar Sulfus, sigo siendo la misma y seguiré siéndolo. Ah y otra cosa, esa chica de la que te enamoraste, supongo que sigues enamorado de ella, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿te estas quedando conmigo? ¿Cómo no voy a seguir enamorado de ti? Sabes que mucho más que el primer día.**

**Raf: no sé si me fiaría de las palabras de un demonio.**

**Sulfus: bueno, si no te fías de mi palabra fíate de esto.**

Él la coge de la cintura y besa sus labios con pasión. Sulfus intenta ir más allá de aquel beso. Raf le para.

**Raf: recuerda que estamos en forma inmortal, aunque parezca que soy una diablesa, en realidad soy un ángel y de hecho estoy en forma angelical aunque no lo parece, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón no podemos ir mas allá, además estamos en la calle.**

**Sulfus: lo siento. Pero parecíamos tan iguales…**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: lo que me fastidia es que no podamos ir mas allá, en la escuela nos convertimos en humanos y perfecto pero aquí…**

**Raf: es peligroso.**

En ese momento llegan tanto sus amigos como su hermana, la cual salía en ese momento de la casa y pillaba a su hermano en una actitud acaramelada con su chica, viendo algún toquiteo y algún beso.

**Elisabeth: ¿pero tus amigos no estaban en la tierra?**

**Sulfus: pero mira que suerte han venido.**

**Elisabeth: menudo tonteo lleváis.**

**Sulfus: ¿a ti que te importa?**

**Elisabeth: ¿eres Raf, no?**

**Raf: eh s-sí, encantada.**

La hermana coge del brazo a Raf y se aleja con ella.

**Elisabeth: mi hermano me enseñó fotos tuyas.**

**Raf: ¿tu hermano tiene fotos mías?**

**Elisabeth: si de los viajes.**

**Raf: ah sí jajaja.**

**Gas: oye tu hermana le ha cogido cariño a Raf.**

**Sulfus: ¿creéis que tanta confianza es buena?**

**Kabalé: al menos le cae bien, es una facilidad.**

**Sulfus: sí. Si os fijáis mi hermana me la acaba de robar.**

**Urié: a ver si tu hermana no va a soltar a Raf.**

**Sulfus: no fastidies.**

Sulfus va hacia donde habían ido su hermana y su novia. Estaban sentadas hablando en las escaleras de la casa.

**Sulfus: por fin os encuentro. A ver si me voy a poner celoso.**

**Raf: tranquilo, jajaja.**

**Elisabeth: solo quería hablar con ella, me aburro en casa Sulfus, deja que me vaya con vosotros.**

**Sulfus: está bien. Vamos no sea que mamá o papá salgan y nos vean aquí…**

**Elisabeth: sí.**

**Raf: a tu hermano le gustan muy poco los interrogatorios, deberías saberlo.**

**Sulfus: estoy harto de todo, de preguntas, de estar en casa… **

**Elisabeth: al menos ella está aquí.**

**Sulfus: si, pero no es un plan muy agradable quedarse cerca de casa estando Raf aquí. Oye, no le digas a mamá, cuando nos vayamos, nada de que mi novia estuvo aquí, no me perdona que no se la presente, pero este fin de semana no es muy conveniente.**

**Elisabeth: tranqui. Ey, Raf ¿tu sabias que ahí dentro del garaje hay una salita?**

**Raf: algo sabía. Tenéis hasta el cuarto oscuro, jajaja. A saber qué haces ahí dentro, eh Sulfus, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres verlo?**

**Elisabeth: creo que menos mal que estoy un poco de sujeta velas, porque madre mía lo que lleváis encima.**

**Sulfus: enana para tener 10 años que suelta estas.**

**Raf: estas muy puesta en el tema, jajaja. El amor, que nos vuelve tontos.**

**Sulfus: a unos más que a otros.**

**Raf: ¡oye! Anda que tu…**

**Sulfus: y nos hace hacer cada cosa.**

**Raf: no hace falta que des tantos detalles cari.**

**Elisabeth: lo que hagáis, son vuestras cosas. ¿A qué hora os vais mañana?**

**Sulfus: por la mañana, después de desayunar.**

**Elisabeth: ¿y esta noche donde dormiréis?**

**Sulfus: en el famoso cuarto oscuro jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿y los demás?**

**Sulfus: fuera en colchonetas.**

Raf se acerca a él. Le abraza. Le susurra al oído:

**Raf: sabes aunque durmamos en el cuarto sabes que no podemos hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: ¿y para que te crees que quiero irme mañana por la mañana?**

**Raf: osea que quieres echar un polvazo como dios manda antes de que vengan los profesores.**

**Sulfus: ya que no lo pude echar ni ayer ni hoy. Y el otro día cuando dormimos juntos….estaba Gas.**

**Raf: ya. Me parece bien. Está claro que tu mente sucia no cambia y por eso me gustas tanto.**

Sulfus recibe una llamada.

**Sulfus: ¿mamá?**

**Amanda: ¿está tu hermana contigo?**

**Sulfus: si mamá.**

**Amanda: ¿estáis solos o con alguien?**

**Sulfus: con mis amigos, que han venido.**

**Amanda: me alegro. Te dejo.**

**Sulfus: no se para que me llama.**

**Raf: está preocupada por ti cari.**

**Miki: ¿y digo yo, os vais a soltar en algún momento?**

**Raf: creo que no, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: mira como sabe, jajaja.**

**Raf: lo que creo es que es mejor que nos despeguemos, para no molestar a los demás, ¿sabes?**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

Se dan un último beso. Se despegan, solo por cortesía para los demás. Raf miraba a su alrededor. Le parecía muy extraña la cuidad. También es verdad que por su bien no se le podía notar que no era de allí. Su demonio la había visto un poco perdida. Le coge la mano. Le da un pequeño apretón. Le mira y le sonríe.

**Sulfus: tranquila, no te preocupes, yo voy a estar a tu lado.**

**Raf: gracias, lo siento es que todo esto…**

**Sulfus: ni lo pienses, debes intentar que no se te note que…**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Elisabeth: ¿Qué te pasa Raf, que es lo que no tiene que notarse?**

**Raf: nada, nada, es que antes… tenía malestar porque me va a bajar… lo que tú ya sabes y hay veces que duele un poco, pero no te preocupes.**

**Elisabeth: si necesitas alguna pastilla o algo…**

**Raf: gracias, muy amable, pero de momento no hace falta.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí, sí.**

Andaban sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la cuidad. Raf siente una punzada en la parte baja del estómago. Creo que no le ha hecho falta fingir ni disimular. Se para.

**Sulfus: ¿Raf?**

**Raf: nene, que lo de… va a ser verdad.**

**Sulfus: ¿te duele?**

**Raf: un pelín.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que volvamos?**

**Raf: creo que no sería conveniente apartarme mucho de tu casa, no sea que esto vaya a más.**

**Sulfus: vamos. Seguid vosotros, luego nos vemos.**

**Urié: sí.**

Cada grupo se va por un lado.

**Kabalé: yo sinceramente pensaba que estaba mintiendo.**

**Miki: y yo, pero luego de repente le ha empezado a doler...**

**Urié: yo creía que lo decía porque lo que Sulfus le había dicho cuando su hermana había preguntado qué, que era eso que no se le tenía que notar, pero al final…**

**Dulce: a lo mejor quiere estar a solas con él.**

**Cabiria: ¿y por eso no han puesto ninguna pega a que su hermana se haya ido con ellos? No creo.**

**Gas: visto así.**

**Kabalé: pobre Sulfus, le toca la semana susceptible de Raf.**

**Cabiria: ¿pobre? éste está encantado.**

Mientras en la sala del garaje…

**Elisabeth: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: bueno se podría decir que he estado mejor.**

**Sulfus: relájate cielo.**

**Raf: siento que ahora tengas que aguantar mi semana susceptible.**

**Sulfus: mujer, que va, si yo encantado.**

**Raf: claro porque me ves débil.**

**Sulfus: que va, mira ves primer síntoma de susceptibilidad.**

**Raf: no te pases.**

**Sulfus: si es que es verdad, jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿y ahora encima te ríes?**

**Sulfus: jajaja, lo sigues haciendo.**

**Raf: que no te rías de mí.**

**Sulfus: cuéntame más cosas de esta semana.**

**Raf: pues es una semana en la que te quedas sin lo que tú sabes, así que mañana no hace falta correr tanto para irnos a la tierra, aunque nos vayamos por la mañana, semana en la que me mirare al espejo y diré que gorda estoy.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, yo cuidare de ti.**

**Raf: ¿harías eso por mí?**

**Sulfus: déjame que piense….no, jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿perdón? Maldito demonio, te odio. Eres lo peor, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: tu di muchas veces más que me odias, que más ganas tendré yo de…**

**Raf: serás pervertido…**

**Sulfus: (al oído) tú sigue que esta noche me va a dar igual que lleves disfraz o que estés en forma inmortal.**

Raf lo miraba riéndose y con la cara de "no me puedo creer lo que estás diciendo".

**Raf: por encima de mi cadáver.**

Punto de vista de Raf:

**Raf: el pervertido de mi novio quería jugar con la situación de que me estaba portando de una manera un poco susceptible. Cada cosa que yo decía era como un punto a su favor, cada vez que le decía que le odiaba, él lo entendía como "no aguanto más, hazme tuya", lo cual por una parte era verdad, estaba deseando estar entre sus brazos, sentir el dulce cosquilleo de sus labios por mi cuello, por mi pelo, sentir sus besos, su lengua, sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo, la sensación de estar en el séptimo cielo, e increíblemente, el que conseguía que yo me sintiera así era un demonio, Sulfus. Cuando le conocí, me enamoré tan locamente, que ni en mis mejores sueños pensaba que estaría entre sus brazos, siendo yo un ángel y el un diablo, pero lo conseguí, ¡siiii!**

Punto de vista de Sulfus:

**Sulfus: Raf me miraba dulce y provocadoramente al mismo tiempo. Estábamos jugando, pero realmente los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos. Nos reíamos, nos mirábamos con deseo, parecíamos niños pequeños, todo aquello parecía un juego de niños, y es que si os confieso algo, para mí, la vida es un juego de niños cuando ella está conmigo. Esa chica era para mí una diosa, mi diosa. Adoraba sus preciosos ojos azules, sus labios color caramelo, su brillo sabor a fresa, simplemente, era ella. Raf estaba un poco mal por la menstruación, pero yo quería más y sé que ella también.**

Punto de vista normal:

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá. Se reían. Jugaban. Él se acerca todavía más a ella. Sutilmente, sin hacer ruido. Ella miraba al frente. Tenía una bella sonrisa. Él le pasa el brazo por alrededor del cuello.

**Raf: ¿te crees que no sé lo que pretendes?**

**Sulfus: ¿eres muy lista o estas muy hábil hoy?**

**Raf: las dos cosas, jajaja. Así que…**

**Sulfus: shhh, calla, creo que hemos hablado demasiado.**

**Raf: que pasa, tu no quieres perder el tiempo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: veo que me conoces muy bien.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué seguimos hablando?**

**Raf: amor, tú dirás.**

Punto de vista de Raf:

**Raf: le dejé claro que podía empezar cuando quisiera. Me tocaba el pelo, las mejillas se me enrojecieron, algo que a él le encantaba. Puso uno de sus pálidos dedos en mis labios para que yo no pudiera decir nada que entorpeciera el encuentro con los suyos. Sus labios, sus besos me invadieron, perdí la noción del tiempo. Me tumbé progresivamente en el sofá, arrastrada por él. Sulfus estaba totalmente encima de mí. No sabíamos dónde estábamos, solo sentíamos nuestros labios besándose con pasión y dulzura. Nuestras lenguas, su lengua me poseía. Sus manos acariciaba dulcemente mi pelo, y fueron bajando hasta que se perdieron por mi cuerpo, el cual estaba embutido en aquel traje de cuero negro, que según mis amigas, y sobretodo el, decían que estaba irresistible, vamos una tentación añadida, la cual, aparentando ser un demonio, parecía más de serie.**

Punto de vista de Sulfus:

**Sulfus: estábamos totalmente tumbados en el sofá, amándonos, como solo nosotros sabíamos hacer. Pero de repente tocaron al timbre. Despegue mis labios de los de Raf, la cual se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Ella comprobaba que el disfraz estuviera en su sitio, mientras los dos volvíamos a la tierra después de nuestro viaje al paraíso. Miré a Raf sorprendido. Me levanté del sofá, abrí la puerta. Nuestros amigos habían vuelto. Yo pensaba ¡¿Por qué me tienen que cortar el rollo!?**

Punto de vista normal:

**Sulfus: ¿chicos?**

**Kabalé: tienes mala cara, ¿te hemos pillado haciendo algo importante?**

**Sulfus: que va, no. (¡Mentira!)**

**Urié: ¡Raf! ¿Estás bien?**

**Raf: eh s-sí, perdona, me había quedado dormida (¡estoy perfectamente!)**

**Cabiria: chicos, que ilusos sois, ¿os hemos cortado el rollo verdad?**

Los dos se miran como diciendo, que jodidos c… ¿Cómo lo sabían?

**Miki: chicos os estáis delatando vosotros solos.**

**Raf: pero si nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué íbamos a estar haciendo?**

**Cabiria: ¿tú dirás?, digo yo.**

**Gas: y por eso ella esta tan roja y tú no estás muy contento que digamos. Además si dijeras es que no se pueden ni ver, son rivales y simplemente Raf estaba mal y tú has querido ayudarla, pero cuando sabemos lo que hay entre vosotros…**

**Sulfus: primero si ella no fuera mi novia, no tendría sentido que ellas estuvieran aquí.**

**Raf: ahí tiene razón. Además si en forma inmortal no podemos…y yo como estoy ahora tampoco.**

**Dulce: ya pero no somos tontos.**

**Raf: bueno y en ese caso, ¿qué os importa a vosotros?**

**Sulfus: creo, o pensaba que os había quedado claro, que no tenemos que porque contar lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer cuando estamos solos, es nuestra vida privada y no hay más que hablar.**

**Raf: mira, paso, me aburrís.**

Raf sale pegando un portazo. Estaba harta de que sus amigos tomaran su vida privada para ocio y disfrute personal. ¿Qué querían saber más? Se había sentado en las escaleras traseras del garaje.

**Urié: ¿Qué le pasa?**

**Sulfus: está harta de que siempre queráis saber más. Que si, cuando estamos solos pasan cosas. Ella puede estar de lo suyo, pero también puede hacer otras cosas. Si os molesta que estemos juntos, me da igual, es mi vida, su vida, nuestra vida, y porque uno tenga cuernos y el otro tenga aureola, qué más da, lo verdaderamente importante son otras cosas. No es usual que un ángel y un diablo se enamoren, pero algún día eso tenía que cambiar. Que yo como demonio, los ángeles… pero precisamente ella…vamos por favor.**

**Kabalé: no te enfades…**

**Sulfus: ¿y cómo quieres que esté?**

Antes de que pudieran decir nada tocan al timbre.

**Raf: tranquilo, soy yo.**

Raf entra en la sala de nuevo. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por haber salido así tan de golpe.

**Raf: que conste que he estado a punto de irme a la tierra. Pero bueno, no me tengáis en cuenta nada.**

**Miki: no te preocupes Raf.**

Raf miraba al suelo. Sabía que estaba llorando. Pero tampoco quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

**Cabiria: ¿te pasa algo?**

**Raf: no n-nada.**

**Urié: pero Raf… no me llores. Ven aquí.**

**Raf: lo se soy idiota.**

**Urié: vamos no digas eso.**

**Raf: que sí.**

Raf apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

**Raf: ¿lo ves?**

**Miki: tranquila mujer.**

**Dulce: Raf, sé que a veces nos pasamos pero somos tus amigas y te queremos.**

**Raf: gracias Dulce.**

La chica consigue calmarse. Se seca las lágrimas que aún le quedaban. No sabía a donde mirar, a quien. Se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando unas manos abrazaron su cintura. No hizo falta que se volviera a mirar quien era, ya sabía quién podía ser.

**Sulfus: ¿mejor?**

**Raf: si gracias.**

**Gas: es tarde no, ¿y si cenamos?**

**Sulfus: creo que por una vez te voy a hacer caso con el tema de la comida, jajaja.**

Reinaba el buen ambiente. Eran ángeles y demonios, rivales, pero estos ocho se llevaban bastante bien, a su manera, con sus semejanzas y sus diferencias. Les daba igual quienes eran, si tenían cuernos o aureola, incluso había una pareja de tortolitos, por supuesto ángel - demonio. Después de cenar, Kabalé registra el cajón de la televisión.

**Kabalé: Sulfus, ¿dónde están las pelis?**

**Sulfus: ahí dentro, poned la que queráis, a lo mejor todas son un poco fuertes para vosotras.**

**Urié: por eso no te preocupes, da igual, no sé cómo de fuertes serán.**

**Sulfus: alguna habrá que tu estomago no soporte, muy dulces no son desde luego, pero si queríais ver otra, haberla traído. Siempre y cuando sea apta para demonios, no quiero historias…**

**Miki: bueno, por ver una.**

Ponen la peli. El sofá era demasiado grande. De la parte central a una de las esquinas estaban la mayoría y en la otra ellos, Raf y Sulfus. Estaban los dos de frente a la tele. Ella estaba apoyada en él, los brazos del chico abrazaban la cintura de Raf y la chica tenia apoyada su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sulfus. Los demás miraban la peli, mientras ellos se comían a besos. Sus amigos los observaban de vez en cuando.

**Miki: está visto que estos menos ver la película, todo.**

**Gas: ¿y que te creías? Parecen de estas parejas que están en el cine y menos ver la peli, todo vale.**

**Kabalé: tienes razón.**

**Raf: oye, ¿que tenéis que mirar?**

**Urié: liaros en otro sitio.**

**Sulfus: es que en la habitación es muy peligroso.**

**Raf: ¿tú que, encima con detalles?**

**Sulfus: tranquila guapa.**

**Kabalé: no si, pillamos el concepto.**

**Raf: tío, pues entonces…**

**Sulfus: vamos a dejarlo.**

Acaba la peli. Se levantan.

**Urié: bueno personajillos, ya es hora de…**

**Raf: sí, creo que sí. Buenas noches.**

**Dulce: no hagas nada de lo que no te puedas arrepentir.**

**Raf: tranquila. Si no puedo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo…**

**Miki: ya, es verdad.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas no va a pasar nada.**

**Miki: ¿y quieres que nos fiemos de ti?**

**Sulfus: pero esta vez digo la verdad, si vuestra amiga confía en mí, vosotras confiáis en ella, ¿verdad? Y que no se me ha olvidado que no puede.**

**Urié: tu dale amor y cariño pero sin pasarte.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. Además si con lo que tardamos en irnos esta mujer ya ha caído.**

Cada uno se va por un lado. Sulfus entra a la habitación. Raf, efectivamente estaba ya por lo menos, desde hace pocos minutos en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Él lo único que hizo fue meterse en la cama, observarla, darle un beso en la mejilla. No sabía lo que pasaría. Pero al menos volverían a la tierra. ¿Sus padres se darían cuenta de que Raf estaba allí? Ya sabía que con sus padres todo podría pasar. Eran muy exigentes y no sabía si era buena idea que conocieran a Raf, quizás más adelante. ¿Cómo disimularían? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas le harían? Vamos si le tratan como a Sulfus en aquella reunión, mal rollo. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar al día siguiente, quien sabe si sería bueno o malo.

Continuara…


	25. angel s friends declaracion de amor 25

Angel´s friends: capítulo 25

Todos dormían. Dentro, en la habitación, Sulfus debía estar soñando. Parecía nervioso. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Se abraza más efusivamente a Raf, que descansaba sobre el pecho de su chico. Ella sonríe. Abre los ojos un momento. Veía la cara de angustia del chico. Le pone la mano en la frente. No, no era fiebre. Decide despertarle.

**Raf: Sulfus, amor despierta.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Raf: tranquilo, estas en la habitación del cuarto del garaje conmigo.**

**Sulfus: cielo, tengo miedo.**

**Raf: ¿de qué?**

**Sulfus: de que mis padres descubran que eres un ángel.**

**Raf: ¿por eso estabas así?**

**Sulfus: sí. Por suerte estabas conmigo.**

**Raf: te he tenido que despertar porque estabas fatal y ahora duérmete. Nadie va a descubrir nada.**

Él se vuelve a tumbar. La chica le acaricia el pelo. Le da un beso en la mejilla. Después vuelve a acomodarse sobre su pecho. Oír el corazón acelerado del diablo le tranquilizaba mucho, igual que sentía el suyo propio a mil por hora. Él consiguió poder relajarse. Acariciaba el pelo de su novia, que dormía profundamente de nuevo. Al cabo de unas horas, cuando por la ventana entraban los rayos de sol de aquel domingo esplendido. Al sentir la luz en su rostro abrieron los ojos.

**Raf: ¿has dormido bien al final?**

**Sulfus: perfectamente.**

**Raf: me alegro, pero de verdad, por momentos me preocupabas.**

**Sulfus: lo siento.**

**Raf: da igual.**

Salen de la habitación.

**Dulce: ¿estás bien Raf?**

**Raf: si, ¿Por qué debería estar mal?**

**Urié: por lo tuyo.**

**Raf: ah, no jajaja, que va, por eso no os preocupéis.**

**Miki: nos asustaste.**

**Cabiria: teníamos lo peor.**

**Sulfus: ¿y se puede saber que es lo peor?**

**Kabalé: que no parecía la regla, sino algo más fuerte.**

**Raf: ¿queréis hablar? Tío no hay quien os entienda, al grano, por dios.**

**Gas: pues que pensamos en que podías estar…**

**Sulfus: no me j… ¿que estáis diciendo?**

**Raf: no me lo puedo creer, ¿os habéis vuelto locos? Como voy a estar… esto sí que no me lo esperaba de vosotros, me dejáis…**

Raf y Sulfus no podían creerse que sus amigos pensaran que los dolores de Raf podrían ser… Raf había salido de la sala y Sulfus con ella.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: estoy sorprendida. ¿Pero como voy a estar embarazada?**

**Sulfus: ¿pero no lo estás verdad?**

**Raf: ¿ahora tú también?**

**Sulfus: tranquila, pero que conste que si fuera verdad yo tengo más que ver en esto que ellos.**

**Raf: ya sé que el padre de la criatura serias tú, eres el único con el que he estado, estoy y estaré, pero no pasa nada. Vamos, ¿tú crees que pondríamos nuestra relación en peligro?**

**Sulfus: ¿pero qué dices? Sabes que no sería capaz de hacerte daño. Pero alguna de nuestras noches de amor…**

**Raf: sabes que siempre lo hacemos con cuidado, y siempre en forma humana y además la prueba principal es que estoy sangrando, que es todo lo contrario. **

**Sulfus: ¿y quién te ha dicho que no te crea?**

**Raf: yo no he dicho que no me creyeras.**

**Sulfus: vale, vale, ¿entonces no hay nada?**

**Raf: ¡y dale!**

**Sulfus: que si, que sí, tranquila.**

**Raf: eso sí, ha pasado ya tiempo de la última vez.**

**Sulfus: ya pero, podrías haberlo notado ahora.**

**Raf: ¡imposible! Ha pasado casi un mes, y la tripa se me hincharía, ¿no crees?**

**Sulfus: vale, te creo, no le demos más vueltas.**

Vuelven a entrar a la sala.

**Cabiria: ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Sulfus: ahí fuera.**

**Raf: no hay de qué preocuparse. No hay absolutamente nada anómalo. Además, si eso hubiera pasado a día de hoy los profesores lo sabrían y tendríamos muchos problemas, no solo por el niño sino porque el padre de la criatura no es otro que…**

**Urié: ya, pensado así…**

**Sulfus: entonces, ¿Por qué la liais de esta manera?**

**Miki: porque a veces se hacen suposiciones…**

**Raf: ya pero… esto es muy fuerte. Tío de verdad, no tengo ganas ni de desayunar. Me quitáis las ganas con vuestras gilipolleces.**

**Urié: de verdad, lo sentimos.**

**Raf: no pasa nada, pero, de verdad, os lo he dicho miles de veces, dejad que yo haga lo que quiera con mi vida. Obviamente si lo que pensáis hubiera pasado, primero lo sabríais y segundo se me notaria.**

**Dulce: ¿es que cuanto tiempo lleváis sin…?**

**Sulfus: si Raf tendrá razón, ¿Qué preguntas son esas?**

**Urié: ya, dejémoslo.**

Desayunan o al menos lo intentan. Raf estaba desganada. Las preguntas sobre su vida privada le superaban, e incluso pensaban cosas raras.

**Sulfus: bueno creo que podíamos recoger las cosas, porque por fin esta noche dormimos en casa.**

**Raf: es verdad. ¿Y cuando nos vamos a ir?**

**Sulfus: cuando queráis, siempre y cuando me despida de mis padres, no les dé porque me quede a comer, ni nada por el estilo.**

**Kabalé: en ese caso creo que nosotros nos iríamos a la tierra y como en seguida vendrías tú.**

**Sulfus: ya. Y yo que quería irme ahora…**

**Raf: jajaja, ya.**

**Miki: por la risita diría que os traéis algo entre manos.**

**Raf: nos traíamos, que no es lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: si, hija sí, pero que le vamos a hacer, otra vez será.**

**Raf: pobre, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no te rías, que la culpa es tuya.**

**Raf: mía dice, que va a ser mía, sabes que yo lo haría encantada, en todo caso es la regulación de mi cuerpo la que nos lo impide.**

**Sulfus: pervertida.**

**Raf: habló, ¿sabes?**

**Sulfus: ¿ah, que el pervertido soy yo? Venga ya.**

**Raf: eres un demonio y se supone que mentís muy bien, pero tú estás perdiendo facultades.**

**Sulfus: creo que vamos a cortarnos un poco, porque los dos tenemos las ideas muy claras, y no me gustaría hacer ninguna tontería.**

**Raf: míralo, el que me llama pervertida. Si es que no tienes remedio.**

**Sulfus: me gusta cuando te pones así.**

**Raf: idiota.**

**Sulfus: Raf, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?**

**Raf: ¿ah, que meterte conmigo, es decirme que me quieres?**

**Sulfus: tú sabes muy bien lo mucho que te quiero.**

**Raf: demonio pervertido.**

**Sulfus: gracias, yo también te quiero.**

**Raf: y encima se quiere hacer el interesante.**

**Sulfus: sigue, sabes que me pone todo lo que sale de tu boca.**

**Raf: tú tienta.**

**Sulfus: soy un demonio y mi misión es tentar. Cielo espero que no lo hayas olvidado.**

**Raf: no se me olvida.**

La escenita fue cortada por un fuerte portazo. Ambos se giran. Para cortarles el rollo uno de sus amigos había salido y entrado de la sala.

**Miki: tanto que os gusta la intimidad, y a veces os da igual donde estéis.**

**Raf: y a vosotros saber y ver más de lo que tenéis que ver.**

**Sulfus: ¡zas, en toda la boca!**

Tocan al timbre. Sulfus abre. Se sorprende al ver a su madre.

**Sulfus: eh…mamá…que agradable sorpresa…jeje… (¡No, no mierda!)**

**Amanda: Sulfus, ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: sí, sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres mamá?**

**Amanda: te recuerdo que la despensa está aquí.**

**Sulfus: claro.**

La madre de Sulfus entra a la sala. Saluda a los amigos de su hijo. Pero en especial se queda mirando a uno de ellos, más concretamente a cierta rubia. Raf charlaba con sus amigas. No estaba cómoda, ya que la madre de Sulfus podría reconocerla. Le sonaba algo esa chica. ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

**Amanda: ¿perdona Sulfus, podemos hablar un momento?**

**Sulfus: si claro (ya sé que es lo que quiere)**

**Amanda: una de tus amigas me resulta familiar.**

**Sulfus: (lo sabía) ¿Cuál de todas?**

**Amanda: la rubia.**

**Sulfus: la habrás visto antes. (¡Mierda!)**

**Amanda: sí, creo que la he visto antes, ¿no será quien estoy pensando?**

**Sulfus: ¿en quién estás pensando?**

**Amanda: es Raf, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: (que lista es, me cago en…) si mamá es ella.**

**Amanda: ¿y ahora lo dices? Podía haber venido todo el fin de semana.**

**Sulfus: pero… si no podían venir amigos.**

**Amanda: pero Raf es tu novia.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero, digamos que ella todavía no está integrada oficialmente…**

**Amanda: ya pero podía haber sido este fin de semana. Estábamos todos.**

**Sulfus: si no me voy a casar con ella todavía… (He dicho "todavía". Que rápido corro yo) ¿Qué quieres montar una pedida de mano?, por favor.**

**Amanda: que va. Anda que no corres. Se nota que la quieres mucho.**

**Sulfus: pues claro mamá. (El problema es que Raf no es un demonio, solo esta disfrazada. Es un ángel y no es buena idea que este en casa con una panda de buitres carroñeros como sois los demás)**

Vuelven a la sala.

**Amanda: ¿eres Raf, verdad?**

**Raf: s-sí.**

**Amanda: Sulfus me ha hablado de ti.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí? Qué bien, jejeje. (¿Qué Sulfus te habla de mí? XD)**

Raf estaba muy incómoda. No sabía cómo reaccionar a los comentarios de su "suegra". Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Miraba a sus amigos y a Sulfus.

**Amanda: podíais quedaros todos.**

**Gas: ¿a comer? Si es buena idea.**

**Miki: ¡Gas! ¿Qué educación es esa? No te auto-invites, deja que lo haga ella.**

**Amanda: si, quedaros.**

**Raf: de verdad, no se moleste, otro día, si eso.**

**Sulfus: es verdad mamá, otro día mejor, que tenemos que irnos a la tierra.**

**Amanda: por quedaros a comer no pasa nada, luego os vais.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Amanda: que si, que no hay más que hablar.**

La mujer se va. Sulfus tenía una cara de circunstancias impresionante.

Todo se podía liar. Todos tenían miedo. Sabían que las horas que pasaran dentro de la casa iban a ser eternas, para los demonios, porque había cuatro personas que no lo eran, y sobre todo para Sulfus, que era su familia y que su novia es un ángel y para Raf, que tenía miedo de que se le cayera algo del disfraz, y lo peor de todo, temía por la relación de su novio con su familia.

**Raf: si sobrevivo a esta va a ser un milagro.**

**Sulfus: dios, tío que cagada.**

**Raf: tranquilo tú no tienes la culpa de nada.**

**Sulfus: si, no tendría que haber abierto la puerta sin mirar primero a quien venía.**

**Raf: tranquilo, solo queda esperar y aguantar lo que se nos viene encima.**

**Sulfus: si pues vamos a tener que disimular, lo máximo que podamos.**

**Urié: Raf, esto no va a salir bien.**

**Raf: escúchame, hay que mantener la calma. Si nos ven nerviosas la podemos liar.**

**Cabiria: ahí Raf tiene razón.**

Al cabo de media hora, entran en casa del diablo rojo. Sulfus tenía la mano de Raf cogida con fuerza. Se miraban complicemente. No sabían qué iba a poder pasar allí.

**Elisabeth: ¡Raf!**

**Raf: cuanto tiempo, ¿no? ¿Dónde estabas cuando tu hermano y yo nos fuimos a la sala?**

**Elisabeth: bueno, mamá quería que le ayudara en casa, y vosotros queríais estar… solos…así que…**

**Sulfus: no pasa nada, además si ella no puede… tú ya me entiendes... con lo suyo…**

**Amanda: pero no es nada serio, ¿no? Simplemente la regla.**

**Raf: si, si estoy bien.**

**John: así que tú eres la susodicha Raf.**

**Raf: digo yo que si (no, no me hagas esto)**

**John: me alegra verte en persona.**

**Raf: eh, jejeje lo mismo digo. (Grrr ¿Por qué me hace esas preguntas o dice esas cosas?)**

**Sulfus: vamos un momento fuera.**

Raf y Sulfus salen fuera de la casa.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: ¿Por qué me hacen tantas preguntas?**

**Sulfus: madre mía, porque a mi tío todavía no lo conoces. Le intenta tirar la caña a toda mujer que le gusta, pero digo yo que sabiendo que eres la novia de su sobrino, ni lo intentara.**

**Raf: lo que faltaba, tu tío tirándome la caña.**

**Sulfus: tranquila cielo, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras. No voy a dejar que se acerque a ti, si es que realmente tuviera intención de acercarse a ti. Es el típico culo veo, culo quiero.**

**Raf: en fin…**

**Sulfus: solo te digo que está muy salido. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien.**

**Raf: espero que sea verdad.**

**Sulfus: se tu misma, mi pequeño angelito. Todo va a salir bien. Pronto volveremos a casa.**

**Raf: ¿y ahora porque pones esa cara?**

**Sulfus: ¿eh? no sé, estaba en otro mundo.**

**Raf: no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: ya…**

**Raf: pronto estaremos en casa, yo volveré a ser un ángel y estaremos solos tú y yo.**

**Sulfus: tengo ganas de ver a mi dulce angelito.**

**Raf: ¿ah que tu ángel no está aquí?**

**Sulfus: si, pero…está muy bien que estés disfrazada, no te queda mal, pero siento como si no fueras tú.**

**Raf: si yo también me siento incomoda. Pero para poder estar aquí es necesario.**

**Sulfus: ya, faltaría más, sabes lo que me pasa que me he acostumbrado a la diferencia que hay entre nosotros y yo te veo como un ángel, yo te quiero por lo que eres y en apariencia no eres tu pero en espíritu sí. No quiere decir esto que simplemente porque no te vea en la forma de siempre o en forma humana voy a decir ahora no te quiero porque no eres tú y ahora si porque eres tú. Si te tengo que agradecer todo esto que haces por mí, pero sabes que no es fácil para los demonios decir lo que sentimos.**

Raf escuchaba aquellas palabras de su chico mientras algunas lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Miraba hacia abajo.

**Sulfus: ey, pero no me llores.**

**Raf: lo sé, soy tonta y lo sabes.**

**Sulfus: que va. Todos lloramos alguna vez. Además mientras llores por cosas buenas, porque esto que te digo es bueno.**

**Raf: lo sé. Y te agradezco mucho que pienses así.**

**Sulfus: vamos a entrar, ¿vale? Nos estarán esperando.**

**Raf: si es verdad, lo había olvidado. Como nadie nos ha avisado.**

**Sulfus: sinceramente mejor. Estábamos hablando de cosas un poco comprometidas, ¿no crees?**

**Raf: si es cierto.**

Entran a la casa.

**Amanda: ¿dónde estabais? Os estábamos esperando.**

**Sulfus: lo siento, es que…**

**Steve: no te disculpes, estabas a lo que estabas.**

**Raf: sí, claro.**

**Sulfus: (al oído): es así no te preocupes.**

**Raf: no sé, no lo conozco pero ya diría que me saca de quicio.**

**Sulfus: tú haz como si no existiera.**

**Raf: ¿y tu madre quería que me quedara todo el fin de semana? ¿Estamos locos?**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Mi madre lo ha dicho por compromiso, sino cuando yo hablé por teléfono con mi padre me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no crees?**

**Steve: perdona que os interrumpa, pero no hace falta que le comas la oreja a tu novia delante de todos.**

**Sulfus: ¿y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? **

**Steve: por respeto…**

**Sulfus: ¿qué sabrás tú del respeto?**

**Raf: tranquilo, hablamos luego cuando lleguemos a la tierra.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

El ambiente era intermedio, ni bueno ni malo. Todos disimulaban como podían. Estaba claro que la relación de Sulfus con su tío era muy tensa. Siempre había estado muy descarriado. Tampoco le gustaba la manera en que miraba a sus amigas, pero en especial a Raf, a la cual desde que la había visto, la miraba de arriba abajo. Ella estaba cohibida, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar ante las preguntas de la familia de Sulfus.

**Amanda: ¿y tú adversario Raf?**

**Raf: what? **

Raf se había atragantado al oír la pregunta.

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien? (¿pero qué pregunta es esa?)**

**Raf: si, si estoy bien. Pues como quieres que sea es un ángel, son todos iguales. Están siempre en las nubes. Está un poco atontado por una chica que no le corresponde pero el chico peca de ser un fuera de serie, es bonico diría y todo, pero no es mi tipo, por dios no penséis mal (lo único que estoy haciendo es describir a mi novio pero cambiando cosas), es fuerte y eso es lo que hace que no siempre gane yo.**

**Amanda: interesante. Pero en lo que es importante ganas tú, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: claro faltaría más.**

Sulfus mira a Raf como diciendo, "gracias, yo también te quiero. Me gusta como disfrazas la realidad". Raf le sonríe como diciendo "¿y que querías que hiciera, no se me ocurría nada?" Sulfus le levanta el dedo en señal de "bien hecho".

**Sulfus: y esa chica que le gusta a tu adversario espero que no seas tú, porque si no le pego.**

**Raf: ¿qué dices? Es demasiado, no sé cómo decírtelo, santurrón como para enamorarse de un diablo**.

Los dos se miraban de reojo como diciendo "que bien mentimos los dos". Se había hecho la hora de volver a casa.

**Raf: bueno pues… ha sido todo un placer conocerles y hasta la próxima.**

**Amanda: el placer es nuestro. A ver cuando volvéis por aquí.**

**Sulfus: cuando la escuela lo permita.**

**John: hasta pronto.**

Se despiden. Vuelan hacia la puerta de la cuidad.

**Raf: pensaba que no se acababa nunca.**

**Urié: ha sido demasiado largo.**

**Miki: quiero volver a ser yo.**

**Dulce: yo quiero mi ropa.**

**Kabalé: pronto volveréis a ser ángeles.**

**Cabiria: por fin podréis quitaros esas pintas. No os tomarían por demonios ni de broma.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, queda un poco falso.**

**Gas: cierto, y porque habéis disimulado bien que si no…**

**Raf: ¿acaso lo dudabas?**

**Urié: teníamos que hacerlo.**

Llegan a la puerta de la escuela.

**Miki: ¿los profesores habrán llegado ya?**

**Raf: no lo sé, pero por si acaso, mejor que los disfraces vayan desapareciendo, si no el profesor va a flipar en colores jajaja. Cox, ayúdame.**

Cox acude a la llamada de Raf. La envuelve en una luz azulada como si activara la metamorfosis, pero para que el disfraz desaparezca. Había funcionado. Raf era un ángel de nuevo. Ya vestía su habitual indumentaria. Su aureola y sus alas azules eran visibles. Sulfus tenía lo que quería, a su ángel, no a alguien disfrazado.

**Sulfus: entonces hablamos ahora, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, donde quieras. Es pronto. Si quieres podemos estar aquí dentro, o donde quieras. No creo que los profesores estén pero tampoco es cuestión de que nos metamos en una de las habitaciones, y nos pillen.**

**Sulfus: solo vamos a hablar, ¿no?**

**Raf: ya si pero te conozco.**

**Sulfus: y yo a ti, pero estamos en forma inmortal y tú no puedes.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: eso sí que conste que cuando se te pase no te vas a librar de mí.**

**Raf: ¿alguna vez he querido librarme de ti?**

**Sulfus: no, que yo sepa.**

**Raf: que va tonto.**

Entran a la escuela. Van a la habitación de Raf. Se sientan en el sofá de la habitación.

**Raf: espera.**

Raf encuentra una nota a pie de cama.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte y mañana también.**

Se vuelve hacia el sofá y se sienta al lado de su diablito. En ese momento entran sus amigas.

**Urié: sabíamos que estaríais aquí.**

**Raf: chicas hoy es nuestro día de suerte, los profesores hasta mañana por la noche no vienen.**

**Sulfus: ¿en serio? Ves mi ángel, antes te preocupabas injustamente.**

**Miki: bueno vosotros queréis estar solos, ¿no?**

**Dulce: chicas vámonos, Raf tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer.**

**Miki: si hacemos algo, ¿te avisamos?**

**Raf: me pegáis un toque.**

**Sulfus: ¿mis amigos lo saben?**

**Raf: deberán tener una nota ellos también.**

Las amigas de Raf salen de la sala.

**Sulfus: bueno vía libre.**

**Raf: al final la jugada nos va a salir bien.**

**Sulfus: siento que mi tío se haya portado de esa manera.**

**Raf: mira no me lo recuerdes, siempre que me miraba me hacia el repaso.**

**Sulfus: se lo hace a todas. Está muy salido. Me extraña que siga casado.**

**Raf: ¿Qué encima está casado?**

**Sulfus: si, pero parece no importarle para nada.**

**Raf: pobre mujer la que esté casada con ese… ugg era repugnante.**

**Sulfus: pero es mi tío, que le vamos a hacer.**

**Raf: por cierto, tu hermana se aburría mucho, ¿verdad? Me sorprendió mucho el cariño que me cogió de repente.**

**Sulfus: si a mí también. Pero es difícil no cogerte cariño.**

**Raf: si eso es lo que tú crees.**

**Sulfus: a la vista esta y yo el primero.**

**Raf: tú te enamoraste de mí que es más grave.**

**Sulfus: que va, es lo mejor de todo. No es difícil adorar a una chica como tú.**

**Raf: eres muy tonto, nunca pensé que vería el lado más tierno del "gran Sulfus".**

**Sulfus: te lo he dicho muchas veces, los diablos no dejamos ver nuestros sentimientos. Pero siempre hay alguna razón especial que nos hace mostrarnos tal y como somos de verdad, fuera de la fachada de tipo duro que quieres mostrar a los demás, sobre todo cuando amas a alguien evidentemente no eres capaz de demostrárselo delante de tus amigos, siendo como es una persona totalmente distinta a mí. Necesitas estar con esa persona.**

**Raf: nunca es fácil mostrar que estás enamorado delante de tus amigos. Tarde o temprano siempre se acaba sabiendo, pero mientras… el problema es esa voz que dentro de ti se pregunta si la otra persona siente lo mismo o no.**

**Sulfus: esa maldita duda es la que nos hace comernos tanto la cabeza, pero digo yo que tiene que ser así, siempre puedes enamorarte de la persona equivocada y cometer una estupidez, pero te aseguro que no es el caso.**

**Raf: vaya, gracias, me estabas asustando.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué no dormimos todos juntos?**

**Raf: ¿hoy?**

**Sulfus: nos dejamos llevar, hacemos lo que podíamos haber hecho durante el fin de semana.**

**Raf: y yo como siempre acabare metida en tu cama.**

**Sulfus: ¿acaso lo dudas?**

**Raf: ¿cómo inmortales o como humanos?**

**Sulfus: humanos mejor.**

**Raf: si, pero no te pases mucho porque estaremos en forma humana.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, además no estamos solos, lo digo porque si no puedes...para que nos vamos a quedar aquí.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Sulfus: tú sabes que quiero estar contigo, pero pienso que puede estar bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

Él estaba de frente. Estaba como pensativo. Ella le tocaba el pelo. Él se gira hacia ella. Le pone las manos en la cintura. La abraza. Ella pone sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico. Se dejan llevar por lo que dicen sus corazones. Al cabo de un tiempo los ángeles estaban abajo. Estaban con el pijama. Raf vestía una camiseta de manga corta con unos pantalones largos azules, con el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Urié, uno amarillo y verde largo. Dulce, uno rosa de tirantes y Miki uno verde claro corto también.

**Raf: ¿estos iban a venir? Es raro porque la idea la sacó Sulfus de su cabecita loca.**

**Urié: a lo mejor era una broma.**

**Miki: aunque tu novio te quiera mucho, es un demonio, son así.**

**Dulce: pero Sulfus no creo que se quiera reír de ella.**

**Raf: te digo yo que vendrán, si no nos bastamos y nos sobramos. Ya le apretaré las clavijas a Sulfus mañana.**

De repente, Raf siente la sensación de que algo, o alguien acaricia su pelo, sus brazos, sus manos. Sentía una presencia de alguien, que le daba dulces besos en el cuello. Sabia de sobras quien era. Ella había cerrado los ojos. Adoraba esa dulce sensación. Abre los ojos. Sulfus la empuja hacia él, quedándose encerrada sobre su cuerpo. Ella se gira y le da un suave beso en los labios. Sus amigos los miraban.

**Urié: cualquiera lo diría.**

**Raf: os habéis quedando mirándonos, ¿verdad?**

**Cabiria: más o menos.**

**Sulfus: como si no os conociera.**

**Kabalé: que culpa tendremos nosotros. Siempre habláis de la intimidad, que os gusta que os miren, y luego dices que tu novia no quiere que hagas ninguna tontería.**

**Gas: ella vamos encantada.**

**Sulfus: creo que interpretamos las cosas mal, estamos en forma humana, no pasa nada y en forma inmortal por esto tampoco pasa nada.**

**Raf: lo que influye es lo otro. Se que a veces pues no nos controlamos delante de vosotros pero es normal, a veces es difícil no demostrar lo que uno siente, sobre todo si tienes una relación estable con esa persona. No penséis que no nos corta, tampoco queremos molestar, pero a veces te dejas llevar y pierdes la noción del tiempo y tú estás a lo tuyo y no piensas en nada más que en ti y en la otra persona.**

**Sulfus: ya no es la cuestión de que me gusta, pero tengo miedo a decírselo porque me va tomar por tonto o mis amigos se van a reír de mí. Ya no es cuestión de eso. Que todo esto se que es muy raro, pero ahora que estamos en forma humana lo veis perfectamente. Que mas da como seamos, en todo caso la única verdad es que todos queremos ser felices y eso es lo importante. Uno no va a tener que ser feliz por estar con quien quieran los demás que este, tú serás feliz con quien tú quieras, seas un ángel, seas un demonio o seas humano. Habrá gente que lo vea bien y otros que no, y que vas a hacer tu.**

**Raf: lo único que puedes hacer es pensar lo que hago me hace feliz, estoy a gusto, me siento bien, eso al fin y al cabo es lo que importa. Nadie te tiene que decir como haces tu vida o como lo dejas de hacer. Te podrás equivocar, pero este no es el caso, ¿ok?**

**Urié: está visto que lo vuestro va totalmente en serio.**

**Raf: ¿no me digas? Esto no es un lio de una noche de fiesta, ¿sabes?**

**Miki: no lo interpretes mal.**

**Dulce: ¿Cómo decís eso chicas? Todo va totalmente en serio.**

**Kabalé: por fin dices algo sensato, azucarillo.**

**Cabiria: ¿es que alguna vez ha dicho algo sensato?**

**Raf: oye chicas no es momento de discutir.**

**Sulfus: tendréis vuestras diferencias, pero tampoco os paséis todo el día discutiendo, ahora mismo sois humanas, no merece la pena. Que entiendo que no os llevéis de todo bien, está claro pero hoy no discutáis.**

**Cabiria: ¿pero cómo pretendes que nos llevemos bien?**

**Sulfus: ya sé que nunca va a pasar eso pero en forma humana, dejemos nuestras diferencias y en los ratos que pasemos como un grupo de amigos olvidaos de lo que sois realmente.**

Antes que nada os describo a los diablos. Kabalé llevaba un pijama morado largo y Cabiria uno azul. Gas llevaba uno corto naranja y Sulfus, ay Sulfus, llevaba unos pantalones largos rojos y una camiseta gris de tirantes que dejaba ver la musculación de sus brazos, ajustada para marcar la de su cuerpo (un poco como siempre), los cuales hacían prisionera a Raf (la cual ya no se en que parte del cielo estaría). El grupo hablaba reía, jugaba, parecían un grupo muy normal. Un grupo cualquiera de amigos que iban a pasar una velada increíble.

**Urié: tío, es tarde, ¿no?**

**Raf: bueno eso parece.**

Apagan la luz. Raf aprovechando que nadie les veía se mete en la cama de su novio.

**Sulfus: que rápida eres, ¿no?**

**Raf: nadie nos ve, me daba corte meterme y que me vieran todos como me metía.**

**Sulfus: si solo es eso…**

**Raf: eh pero escúchame somos humanos. Las manos quietas, además no estamos solos.**

**Sulfus: vale pero déjame que te abrace al menos.**

**Raf: ah eso yo no te digo que no, y a que me toques por encima de la ropa te lo paso, pero por dentro ni se te ocurra.**

**Gas: tío que cerdos sois. **

**Sulfus: ¿Qué haces que no cierras los ojos y te duermes?**

**Gas: a lo mejor en la práctica mola y todo. Que suerte tienes.**

**Sulfus: calla Gas, no seas cerdo tú también (para decir verdad tiene razón)**

**Raf: ¿es que nos están escuchando?**

**Miki: se os oye todo.**

**Raf: ups, jejeje.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor es que estáis más pendientes de nosotros que de vosotros mismos.**

**Raf: podíais centraros en lo vuestro.**

**Urié: es que vuestra conversación de hace un minuto… jeje tela.**

**Cabiria: "oye las manos quietas eh" jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿ahora la moda que es imitarme?**

**Kabalé: es que ha sido buenísimo, jajaja.**

**Raf: en serio va no tiene gracia.**

**Sulfus: lo dice por muchas cosas, así que de verdad no os riais.**

**Raf: en serio dejarlo por dios.**

Las risas del resto de la expedición duraban pero Raf sabe porque lo dice, no sé qué es lo que hace tanta gracia. La pareja hablaba flojo para que no les oyeran.

**Urié: el silencio es peligroso.**

**Kabalé: eso es que están…**

**Cabiria: ya.**

**Miki: además están de manera que no veamos lo que hacen.**

**Gas: ya, pero sabemos lo que están haciendo.**

Gas hace un gesto como de "se están metiendo el morreo de su vida"

**Dulce: lo suponía.**

**Miki: dejémoslos tranquilitos, pensemos en lo que de verdad nos quita el sueño, si es que hay algo. **

Los tortolitos rompen su beso. Ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho. Se hace el silencio. Había sido un fin de semana largo, muy intenso. Habían hecho demasiadas cosas en tres días escasos. Pero necesitaban su tiempo. su tiempo para disfrutar de su juventud, en compañía de sus amigos. De su amor, sus besos, todas aquellas cosas que no habían podido hacer en devil´s town.

Continuara…


	26. angel s friends declaracion de amor 26

Angel´s friends: capítulo 26.

Al día siguiente: lunes. Los profesores no vienen hasta la noche.

**Sulfus: Raf, pequeño angelito, despierta.**

**Raf: porque, déjame, jejeje.**

**Sulfus: vamos, no me hagas utilizar otros métodos.**

**Raf: Sulfus, por favor no seas tonto.**

**Sulfus: va venga.**

**Raf: que sí. Y ahora haz el favor de quitarte de encima. Yo entiendo que me quieras mucho, pero tío córtate un poco, cuando estemos solos no me importa, pero ahora…**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

Raf como siempre se hacia la remolona. Pero consigue levantarse. Le da un beso a Sulfus.

**Cabiria: es hora de volver a la forma inmortal, ¿no?**

**Raf: lo que queráis. Cox, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Angel´s friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Urié: Luci, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Angel´s friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Miki: Lulú, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Angel´s friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Dulce: Mariposa, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Angel´s friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Sulfus: Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Cabiria: Aracno, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Kabalé: Nosferatu,** **activa la metamorfosis inversa. Devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Gas: Croac, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Sulfus: podríamos ir a ver que hacen nuestros humanos, ¿no? No tenemos clase, además no me tengo que separar de mi novia, para que quiero más.**

**Raf: serás tonto, jajaja. Pero vale me parece bien.**

**Kabalé: no, pero tienen razón a lo mejor nos sirven de ayuda.**

Cada uno va a casa de su humano. En casa de Andy, éste habla por teléfono.

**Andy: ¿de qué hablas? Siempre había soñado con eso. Nunca pensé que llegaría.**

**Raf: ¿de qué habla? Sulfus, ¿Qué haces?**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes tonta, déjate llevar.**

Sulfus abrazaba a Raf por detrás. Le daba besos en el cuello. Para nada estaba centrado. Según el estaban a solas aprovechaba y nadie les veía.

**Raf: ya, pero… ¿Qué es eso que le ilusiona tanto?**

**Sulfus: a mí lo único que me importa eres tú.**

**Raf: estas muy tonto hoy, ¿Por qué tanto amor de repente?**

**Sulfus: ¿es que no puedo darle besos a mi novia?**

**Raf: que mal estas jajaja.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero reconoce que te está gustando.**

**Raf: para el carro, que te estas subiendo a la parra.**

**Sulfus: ¿oye cuantos días te quedan de lo tuyo?**

**Raf: ya estamos con eso, poco tranquilo, a lo mejor mañana ya no tengo nada.**

**Sulfus: ¿sabes lo que eso significa?**

**Raf: siempre estás pensando en lo mismo. **

**Sulfus: ¿y qué pasa? Es sano, ¿cierto?**

**Raf: si, pero tu mente no mejora.**

**Sulfus: rubia me pones, que quieres que haga.**

**Raf: tu sigue, que acabaras mal.**

**Sulfus: pero tú sabes que te lo digo porque te quiero, no te enfades conmigo.**

**Raf: no, pero digo yo que hemos venido a ver lo que hace nuestro humano. Si quieres otra cosa espera a que salgamos.**

**Sulfus: vale. Está ilusionado. ¿Qué será?**

**Raf: no lo sé. Parece que lleve esperando toda su vida ese momento.**

**Sulfus: ya pero no sabemos que puede ser.**

**Raf: en fin creo que lo mejor será volver a la escuela y preguntarles a los demás.**

**Sulfus: detrás de ti, señorita.**

Vuelven a la escuela. Allí estaba el resto.

**Raf: ¿habéis descubierto algo?**

**Urié: solo ha dicho que no podía creer que fuera a ir al mayor macro concierto que ha conocido la ciudad, es similar a "Rock in Rio"**

**Raf: ¿Qué? ¿Osea me lo dices en serio?**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí. ¿Cuándo es eso?**

**Urié: esta noche, en el estadio.**

**Miki: vamos por favor.**

**Cabiria: y además siendo inmortales lo podemos ver desde un lugar privilegiado.**

**Raf: y tanto que sí.**

**Sulfus: así que un concierto… interesante.**

**Dulce: ¿y los profesores que van a decir a que vayamos?**

**Kabalé: a lo mejor lo saben ya, y si van los humanos podremos ir nosotros también, ¿no crees?**

**Urié: ya pero quizás no lo saben, yo se lo volvería a decir.**

**Cabiria: no te preocupes Urié, nuestro trabajo se basa en seguir a los humanos allí donde vayan. No os calentéis mucho la cabeza.**

**Gas: ¿y que más os da? Las reglas están para romperlas.**

**Miki: pero nosotras somos ángeles y las respetamos.**

**Sulfus: si pero no me digáis que porque no estén los profesores no vais a ir.**

**Raf: por una vez diría que tienen razón. No podemos depender de nadie cuando hacemos nuestro trabajo. Eso no implica no pasárnoslo bien.**

**Sulfus: así me gusta.**

**Raf: te la estás jugando, contrólate, jajaja.**

**Dulce: ¿y a vosotros que os pasa hoy?**

**Raf: nada, que hoy está demasiado empalagoso.**

**Sulfus: que va.**

**Raf: ¿nos vamos niñas?**

**Sulfus: ¿qué pasa, te vas y ni si quiera me das un beso?**

**Raf: de verdad, que voy a hacer contigo.**

Raf se vuelve hacia Sulfus. Le da un dulce beso en los labios.

**Raf: luego nos vemos tontito.**

**Sulfus: vale, te quiero.**

**Raf: y yo a ti.**

Llegan a la habitación de Raf.

**Urié: ¿Qué le pasa a Sulfus?**

**Raf: nada, que de repente hoy le ha dado por estar de un empalagoso…**

**Dulce: pero a ti te gusta que este así de cariñoso contigo, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, me gusta que me abrace, me bese, me susurre al oído que me quiere, que simplemente sea él.**

**Miki: ahí Raf, me sorprende que ahora no estés entre los brazos de tu hombre.**

**Raf: es que mi novio ya me ha sobado bastante esta mañana, se nota que cuando estamos solos, el fuego que hay entre nosotros… **

**Dulce: vamos que no se controla.**

**Raf: la verdad es que no. Mientras no llegue a lo que no puede hacer en forma inmortal que me haga lo que quiera.**

**Dulce: ya quisiera tener yo un novio así.**

**Raf: tranquila, lo encontraras.**

**Miki: las rubias siempre os lleváis la palma. No me refiero a Sulfus, si a mí me pone de los nervios, pero le respeto porque está contigo, además a ti te demuestra que las apariencias engañan, si no que cualquier chico va a por una rubia antes que a por las demás.**

**Raf: no tiene porque. A Sulfus le gusto yo como podía gustarle otra. Si no me hubiera conocido o si yo no hubiera sentido lo mismo, o si simplemente no se hubiera enamorado de mí, yo que se…estaría con otra, sea rubia o no. Un chico así no creo que estuviera solo. Me sorprendió cuando le conocí.**

**Urié: quizás no supo lo que era el amor hasta que no te conoció.**

**Raf: bueno eso es lo que dice él.**

**Dulce: ves, hasta en las pelis, la prota siempre es la rubia y el chico se enamora de ella.**

**Raf: tú lo has dicho, en las pelis. Chicas habláis como si Sulfus fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra que es guapo y lo tiene todo. Que solo lo conozcáis a él, vale, pero que seguro que hay más. Yo en cambio pues ya no me preocupo, yo le tengo a él y es el único para mí.**

**Urié: ya se nota, ya.**

**Raf: bueno cambiando de tema, en serio me muero de ganas porque llegue esta noche.**

**Urié: y yo. Nunca había ido a un espectáculo así.**

**Dulce: me muero por ver la ropa de los artistas.**

**Miki: cierto Dulce. **

**Raf: va a ser increíble, ya lo veréis.**

**Dulce: que ganas, en serio.**

En el otro ala de la escuela…

**Cabiria: creo que lo mejor del concierto, será la ropa.**

**Kabalé: Dulce, seguro que también está pensando en lo mismo.**

**Cabiria: seguro, conociéndola.**

**Sulfus: puedes intercambiar opinión con ella.**

**Gas: si, es verdad. ¿Y cómo es que tu novia sabe cómo es el concierto de esta noche?**

**Sulfus: debe haber visto el famoso Rock in Rio, pero yo me acabo de enterar, no me lo había contado.**

**Gas: vamos a ir en forma inmortal, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: si, así se ve todo en primera fila y como nadie nos ve, nadie nos puede quitar de allí. En ese tipo de eventos realmente solo ve bien la gente de la primera fila, luego siempre hay empujones, mareos, y la gente puede disfrutarlo o no y ya que tenemos ese privilegio, no lo desaprovechemos.**

**Kabalé: es verdad. Mejor evitar problemas.**

**Cabiria: no sabía yo que a los ángeles les gustara la música electrónica, y de estas movidas, las veía más de tipo baladas y música lenta.**

**Sulfus: sí que les gusta. Lo sé por la música que escucha mi novia. Un día, le cogí el móvil y escuche algunas, eran bastante buenas.**

**Gas: ¿y tu novia lo sabe?**

**Sulfus: no. Al menos eso creo. Para que no supiera que le había tocado el móvil, le volví a poner el reproductor donde estaba. Así no sospecha.**

**Kabalé: interesante.**

**Cabiria: me sorprende que tu novia no te cuente esas cosas.**

**Sulfus: quizás piensa que ya se la música que escucha, a lo mejor piensa que habrá canciones que nosotros también las escuchemos.**

**Gas: puede. En alguna a lo mejor coincidimos, quien sabe. Esta noche se soltara la melena si tocan algunas de las canciones que a ella le gustan.**

**Sulfus: sí. Cuando la fiesta de Grecia ella y sus amigas también cantaban algunas, ira por ahí la cosa.**

La hora había llegado.

**Raf: bueno chicas, ¿nos vamos?**

**Urié: ¿ya es la hora?**

**Miki: si chicas.**

**Dulce: vámonos.**

Llegan a la puerta de la escuela.

**Sulfus: ¿entonces vamos?**

**Raf: cuando queráis.**

**Kabalé: así que Raf, esta noche van a sonar algunas de las canciones que normalmente escuchas, ¿no?**

**Raf: no sé, supongo, pero ¿y tú como sabes que música me gusta a mi o no?**

**Sulfus: eh, ¿pero porque le decís eso?**

**Raf: ¿es que tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto?**

**Gas: te cogió el móvil.**

**Raf: ¿Qué?**

**Sulfus: no, no es lo que parece, yo…**

**Raf: ¿y porque no lo pides?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé.**

**Raf: mira me da igual, pero al menos dime algo.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero no te enfades conmigo.**

**Raf: no te preocupes, de verdad para que me voy a enfadar por eso.**

**Cabiria: anda que se lo tengamos que decir nosotros, porque tú no eres capaz.**

**Sulfus: la verdad que en eso tienes razón. Raf no quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde por no decirte eso.**

**Raf: no decir las cosas es de cobardes.**

**Sulfus: lo veis, gracias eh.**

**Raf: no me voy a enfadar contigo por la tontería de que escuches la música de mi móvil a escondidas tonto. Jajaja, de verdad que tonto eres a veces.**

Llegan al estadio. Se paran en frente del escenario.

**Urié: está lleno.**

**Raf: que esperabas.**

**Dulce: esto es algo sin precedentes.**

**Gas: y que lo digas.**

Raf se acerca a su demonio. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Raf: ¿sigues enfadado, tontito?**

**Sulfus: no tranquila.**

**Raf: relájate, vale amor.**

**Sulfus: sí. Gracias Raf.**

**Raf: no me las des. Al fin y al cabo un demonio nunca da las gracias.**

Ella estaba detrás de él. Le acariciaba el pelo, le daba beso en la mejilla. De vez en cuando fundían sus labios en besos apasionados.

**Miki: dime que no vais a estar así toda la noche.**

**Raf: déjanos solo hasta que empiece.**

De repente las luces se apagan. El ruido de la gente es ensordecedor. Los focos se encienden. Empiezan los primeros compases de una de las canciones del momento y una de las más espectaculares del momento "Don´t you worry child (_Sweedish House Mafia_)" (hago un breve inciso, os explico he querido como transportar a nuestros personajes de Angel's friends a la música actual, digo yo que alguna por no decir todas las canciones que citaré las conoceréis. El concierto era de música electrónica, más una actuación estelar que nadie esperaba, pero algo iba a pasar con ella)

**Raf: esa canción la amo.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, fue una de las que escuché.**

**Raf: me alegro jajaja.**

La siguiente era "Feel this moment (_Pitbull feat Christina Aguilera_)"

**Raf: en serio esto es un sueño.**

**Dulce: no hay artistas ni vestidos pero la música es increíble.**

**Urié: ey que aún queda la actuación estelar.**

**Raf: ahí seguro que él vaya a actuar, si es una mujer se va a lucir.**

**Sulfus: la motivación que llevas Raf es increíble, jajaja.**

**Raf: de verdad, tener un novio para esto.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué he hecho ahora?**

**Raf: nada.**

Las siguientes canciones que fueron sonando fueron:

I cry (_Flo Rida_)

Scream and Shout (_Will. feat Britney spears_)

This is love (_Will. feat Eva Simons_)

Don´t stop the party (_Pitbull_)

Just one last time (_David Guetta_)

Call me maybe (_Carly Rae Jepsen_)

Y otras muchas sin olvidarnos de Gagnam style (PSY). (Cuando lo leáis diréis esta se ha vuelto loca, jajaja pero tenía que hacerlo, era una parra que tenía hace tiempo)

**Miki: es increíble.**

**Raf: y ahora vendrá lo mejor.**

Una voz en off anunció: esto está llegando a su fin pero no se muevan porque en diez minutos llega la actuación estelar de la noche.

**Sulfus: al menos 10 minutos para reponernos de esto.**

**Raf: si, jajaja.**

**Cabiria: os ha gustado, ¿verdad?**

**Urié: la motivación era bestial, jajaja.**

Raf se olía algo. Quedaban pocos minutos para saber quién protagonizaría la actuación estelar. Raf decide utilizar las alas de pensamiento. Descubre que el productor está muy nervioso. Ese famoso artista parece que no va a acudir a la fiesta. Todo puede convertirse en un fracaso total.

**Raf: Urié, ¿puedes venir un momento?**

**Urié: claro Raf que pasa.**

**Raf: tenemos que hacer algo. Puede que no haya actuación estelar.**

**Urié: ¿Qué dices? ¿Y que vamos a hacer nosotras?**

**Raf: muy fácil, ¿te acuerdas de "Telephone"?**

**Urié: ¿quieres que nos hagamos pasar por…?**

**Raf: sí. Corre vamos.**

Urié y Raf se van volando al escenario. Raf está decidida.

**Raf: Cox, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger. Con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Urié: Luci, activa la metamorfosis. Para custodiar y proteger. Con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**(para quien no lo haya visto, lo subí a deviantart como adelanto)**

Las dos van corriendo hacia el productor.

**Raf/Lady Gaga: perdone.**

**Productor: oh dios mío, nos habéis salvado.**

**Urié/Beyoncé: sabemos que el grupo que iba a actuar no podía y decidimos venir.**

**Productor: decidme como vais a hacer la actuación y lo preparo enseguida. No tenía ni idea de que nada más y nada menos que unas pedazo de artistas como vosotras vendríais.**

Mientras los demás no sabían dónde estaban.

**Sulfus: oye y Raf y Urié, ¿Dónde se han metido?**

**Cabiria: eso es lo que me estoy preguntando.**

**Miki: no pueden perderse esto. Es muy raro que hayan desaparecido.**

**Dulce: Raf sería incapaz de irse sin avisar.**

**Kabalé: ya aparecerán.**

De repente las luces se apagan. Solo queda una luz en el pasillo central.

**Sulfus: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? **

**Miki: mirad.**

De repente se encienden las luces del pasillo. Alguien avanzaba por el pasillo principal. Era una mujer rubia, parecía la mismísima Lady Gaga, o eso es lo que creían los humanos. Llevaba un vestido negro muy ajustado. Más que vestido era un mono, llevaba una torera corta azul claro, a juego con unos botines. En el escenario la esperaba otra chica, morena con el pelo rizado, con un mono de tirantes también negro.

**Sulfus: oye la tal Lady Gaga esa, tiene una tela… madre mía, diría que se parece a Raf, a lo mejor por eso me está gustando tanto.**

**Miki: ahora que lo dices, sí que le da un aire. Y hay otra chica en el escenario.**

**Dulce: chicos, tengo una teoría, ya sé porque Raf y Urié no están aquí. Como dice Sulfus la chica rubia que está por el pasillo, se parece a Raf, que por cierto ahora está parada, y la chica que hay en el escenario, son…**

**Kabalé: creo que tienes razón. Que sí que son. El color de los ojos es la clave. Ninguna de las cantantes originales, ni Lady Gaga tiene los ojos azules ni Beyoncé morados. Son ellas.**

**Cabiria: ¿cómo van a ser ellas?**

**Miki: créetelo porque son.**

**Sulfus: que fuerte nunca pensé que a Raf se le ocurriría hacer la locura más grande de su vida. Esta chica…**

**Kabalé: tú que la conoces más que nosotras, sabrás como es ella, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿pero tú crees que nos íbamos a imaginar que pasara esto?**

**Gas: madre mía, que provocativas van, ¿Sulfus?**

Sulfus estaba embobado mirando a Raf. No se enteraba ni de lo que decían sus amigos.

**Cabiria: uy este. Tierra llamando a Sulfus. Hola, ¿me oyes? Míralo se le cae hasta la baba.**

**Kabalé: déjalo es inútil.**

De repente la música empezó, Raf estaba abajo en mitad del pasillo.

**Raf/Lady Gaga: **

**Hello hello baby you called **

**I can't hear a thing **

**I have got no service **

**In the club, you say? say? **

**Wha-wha-what did you say huh? **

**You're breakin' up on me **

**Sorry I cannot hear you **

**I'm kinda busy **

**K-kinda busy **

**K-kinda busy **

**Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy **

**Just a second **

**It's my favorite song they're gonna play **

**And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? **

**You shoulda made some plans with me **

**You knew that I was free **

**And now you won't stop calling me **

**I'm kinda busy **

**(Chorus) **

**Stop callin' **

**Stop callin' **

**I don't wanna think anymore **

**I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor **

**Stop callin' **

**Stop callin' **

**I don't wanna talk anymore **

**I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor **

**E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e **

**Stop telephonin' **

**Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e **

**I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e **

**Stop telephonin' **

**Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e **

**Can call all you want but there's no one home **

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone **

'**Cuz I'm out in the club **

**And I'm sippin that bubb **

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone **

**Can call all you want but there's no one home **

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone **

'**Cuz I'm out in the club **

**And I'm sippin that bubb **

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone.**

**Urié/Beyoncé:**

**Boy why you blown up my phone **

**Won't make me leave no faster **

**Put my coat on faster **

**Leave my girls no faster **

**I shoulda left my phone at home **

'**Cuz this is a disaster **

**Calling like a collector **

**Sorry, I can't answer**

**Raf/Lady Gaga: **

**Not that I don't like you **

**I'm just at a party **

**And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing**

**Urié/Beyoncé:**

**Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station **

**Tonight I'm not takin' no calls **

'**Cuz I'll be dancin' **

**Raf/Lady Gaga; ****Urié/Beyoncé:**

**(****C****h****o****r****u****s****) **

**Stop**** callin' **

**Stop ****callin****' **

**I**** d****on't**** w****ann****a ****t****h****ink**** a****n****y****m****o****r****e **

**I**** got my ****head****a****n****d**** my heart ****o****n ****t****h****e**** dancefloor **

**S****t****o****p callin' **

**Stop ****c****a****l****l****i****n' **

**S****t****o****p ****c****allin' **

**S****top ****c****a****l****l****i****n' **

**I ****don't ****wanna**** think ****anymore **

**I**** got ****my ****head ****and**** my ****heart ****on ****the**** dancefloor **

**Stop ****callin' **

**Stop**** callin' **

**I ****don't ****wanna t****alk ****anymore **

**I ****got ****my**** head ****and**** my ****heart**** on ****the**** dancefloor **

**E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e **

**Stop ****telephonin' **

**Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e **

**I'm busy ****e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e **

**Stop ****telephonin' **

**Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e **

**Can**** call ****all**** you ****want ****but ****there****'s no ****one ****home **

**And ****you'****re ****not ****gonna**** reach ****my**** telephone **

'**Cuz ****I'm ****out**** in ****the**** club **

**And**** I'm ****sippin**** that ****bubb **

**And ****you're**** not ****gonna ****reach ****my**** telephone **

**Can**** call ****all**** you ****want**** but t****here****'s no ****one h****ome **

**And**** you're ****not**** gonna r****each ****my ****telephone **

'**Cuz ****I'm ****out in**** the club **

**And ****I'm sippin ****that ****bubb **

**And ****you're n****ot gon****n****a re****ach**** my tel****ep****hone **

**My ****telephone **

**M****a ma ****ma**** teleph****one **

'**Cuz I'm ****out in ****the club **

**And ****I'm sippin ****that ****bubb **

**A****nd**** you're ****not gonna ****reach my te****lephon****e **

**My ****telephone **

**Ma ****ma ****ma tel****ep****hon****e **

'**Cuz ****I'm out in the ****club **

**And I'm sippin ****that bubb **

**And you're ****not gonna reach ****my telephone.**

De un fogonazo, las luces se apagaron. Fue el mejor final a cargo de nada más que dos chicas capaces de haber imitado a la perfección a dos artistas de la talla de Lady Gaga y Beyoncé. La gente pensaba que había visto a sus ídolos. Ya, en el backstage…

**Raf: tía no me creo lo que hemos hecho.**

(A las letras de las fotos no les hagáis caso, no tienen nada que ver con el desarrollo del capi)

**Urié: que enfermas estamos Raf. Me ha gustado, pero dios, madre mía, cuando nos vean nuestros amigos…**

**Raf: ya ves, ya los he visto mientras cantábamos. En serio, Sulfus no reaccionaba.**

**Urié: jajaja, madre mía, era incapaz de dejar de mirarte.**

**Raf: que tonto jajaja. Es que estamos demasiado provocativas. **

**Urié: y como te crees que van las artistas originales.**

**Raf: sobre todo la mía, jajaja que cuando no se pone un vestido de carne, se ahorca en medio de un escenario, y bueno, otras cosas más, que no merece la pena contar.**

**Miki: ¡chicas!**

**Dulce: madre mía habéis puesto la ciudad patas arriba, sois increíbles. Y a ver dejadme que os vea, osea me encantáis. Escúchame Raf, tu novio se ha quedado muerto cuando te ha visto.**

**Raf: ya, eso me han dicho, y algo he visto. Que gracioso es a veces y que tonto otras pero que quieres que haga, le adoro. Y por cierto, ¿Dónde están él y sus amigos?**

De repente Raf siente que alguien le tira del brazo, lo cual no le da ni tiempo a reaccionar, porque al tiempo que acaba entre los brazos de Sulfus, éste se limita a cogerla de la cintura y a besarla. Ella se había quedado un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente se pierde entre sus brazos, en sus besos. Sus besos eran apasionados, suaves, con lengua, con todo no necesario, daba igual todo. Los dos estaban casi sin respiración.

**Kabalé: te digo yo que este ni la suelta ya.**

Los dos paran para respirar.

**Sulfus: lo siento, perdóname, es que si no lo hacía, no era persona.**

**Raf: ah, ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado así? **

**Sulfus: pero si sabes que en la vida me arrepentiría. Y ahora ven, que vas demasiado provocativa y no quiero sacarle los ojos a nadie.**

**Raf: de verdad, hay que ver…**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

**Raf: ¿hacer qué?**

**Sulfus: lo que has hecho en el escenario, vestirte así, cantar, no se…**

**Raf: es una historia larga de contar, al parecer hubo un cambio de última hora y el artista no pudo venir, y quise salvar la fiesta de la catástrofe y… sé que he hecho el tonto, estoy horrible vestida así, y…**

**Sulfus: que dices, si te hubieras visto…**

**Raf: ni en broma me vería yo ahí haciendo el tonto.**

**Sulfus: cielo, ¿Por qué eres tan dura contigo misma? Me moriría si no te dijera que eres increíble. Yo no sabía ni que pensar cuando te he visto.**

**Raf: entre que exageras y que encima me quieres, vamos bien, no me ayudas Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: no seas modesta, sabes lo que has hecho, la baba no se me cae a propósito, ¿sabes? Jajaja.**

**Raf: eres muy tonto, jajaja. Solo tenías que haber visto tú la cara que tenías, jajaja. No reaccionabas.**

**Sulfus: la chica esa que avanzaba por el pasillo me gusta mucho. Además es y está guapísima y yo soy un hombre, ¿Qué hago? Soy humano, a medias, jejeje. Estoy enamorado. Esa chica es mi novia.**

**Raf: vaya gracias.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que hacen falta palabras que prueben que te amo?**

**Raf: no desde luego. Antes poco más y… te juro que no podía ni respirar.**

**Sulfus: lo sé ni yo. **

**Raf: y ahora digo yo que no estarás pensando en llegar a la escuela y…**

**Sulfus: ¿ah que quieres que…? ¿Qué salida estas hoy eh Raf? Jajaja.**

**Raf: no idiota.**

**Sulfus: sabes que no ayuda como vas vestida a que no me controle y te deje escapar esta noche y me da igual que los profesores hayan vuelto, a veces hemos dormido juntos y estaban y nunca se enteran de nada.**

**Raf: bueno la que llevas encima.**

La vuelve a agarrar de la cintura. Besa a la chica con dulzura y pasión. Baja a su cuello y después vuelve a sus labios.

**Sulfus: vámonos antes que te lo haga aquí mismo.**

**Kabalé: eso, que como los profesores se preocupen, además si están durmiendo, si queréis hacer lo que estoy pensando que queréis hacer…**

**Dulce: ¿Qué queréis hacer?**

**Raf: lo único es que os pediría que Urié se quedara un rato con vosotras e incluso si quiere dormir allí que duerma.**

**Urié: quieres la habitación para ti sola esta noche eh, pendona.**

**Raf: gracias Urié, eres la mejor.**

**Urié: vale, que sepas que no te perdono lo de esta noche jajaja.**

**Raf: pero si te lo has pasado igual de bien que yo o más.**

**Miki: habló la motivada.**

**Raf: jajaja, no digas eso, esa no era yo, era otra que se parecía a mí, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: lo que tú digas, de verdad te digo que has estado increíble.**

**Raf: tú que me ves con buenos ojos.**

**Dulce: en serio Raf tu novio tiene razón.**

**Raf: vale, vale, no me halaguéis tanto, que vais a decir vosotros.**

**Sulfus: Raf, no seas modesta, de verdad, no te quites merito a lo que has hecho. Has ayudado a los humanos, es parte de nuestro trabajo.**

**Raf: anda un diablo está satisfecho con que supuestamente un ángel haya ganado, entre comillas porque realmente tampoco hemos hecho nada.**

**Sulfus: si a mí todo me parece bien, mientras seas tú.**

**Raf: vale, jeje.**

Llegan a la escuela. Suben cada uno a su habitación. Urié va como habían quedado va a la habitación de sus amigas, para dejar la suya libre, porque Raf no estaba sola, y quería intimidad cuando iba a hacer algo más que hablar con su novio.

**Raf: bueno y ahora que se supone que viene.**

**Sulfus: muy fácil.**

Raf estaba apoyada en la pared. Miraba pícaramente a Sulfus. El tocaba el pelo de la chica con un solo dedo. Ella se reía. Intentó decir algo, pero él puso su dedo en sus labios acariciándolos con suavidad. Después ese dedo bajaba lentamente, hasta que al posarse en la cintura, le dio un fuerte empujón acercándola a él. Sus labios viajaban por el cuello de la chica, mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos. El subió hasta los propios labios de la chica. Sus besos eran suaves, ella aprovechaba y le desabrochaba la camisa a Sulfus. Las manos de Raf tocaban el cuerpo de su chico, mientras él la besaba cada vez más apasionadamente. Él la deja caer sobre el colchón. Mientras le quita el vestido. Mientras en la habitación de al lado…

**Urié: uy, creo que me he dejado algo en la habitación. Tengo que ir a cogerlo, está en el baño.**

**Miki: no vayas, que estarán en todo lo suyo, y tampoco querrán que entres, y les cortes el rollo.**

**Urié: pero si es un momento.**

**Dulce: Urié, en serio no vayas.**

**Urié: que si, que entro sin hacer ruido.**

Urié quería coger algo del baño. Sabía que Raf y Sulfus estaban… pero tenía que entrar. Intenta entrar sin hacer ruido, pero justo cuando entra pilla la escenita. No sabe si caerse de espaldas o que hacer, decide salir rápido, pero tropieza con algo. Raf se asusta.

**Sulfus: ¿qué te pasa?**

**Raf: me ha parecido oír que alguien entraba a la habitación.**

**Sulfus: yo no he oído nada.**

**Raf: vamos a meternos dentro, que como haya entrado alguien, que no tenía que entrar, tampoco quiero que nos vean aquí, así, sin ropa, entre las sabanas, queda mejor, jeje. Déjame tu camisa Sulfus, voy a ver que ha sido eso.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero date prisa, sabes que no me gusta que me corten el rollo.**

**Raf: si, te quiero.**

Raf le da un beso a su novio. Se pone su camisa. Va hacia el baño, mientras él se mete dentro de las sabanas. Raf llega al baño.

**Raf: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Urié: Raf, lo siento, te prometo que no he visto nada, pero tenía que coger una cosa.**

**Raf: dime que de verdad no has visto nada.**

**Urié: nada te lo prometo.**

**Raf: y yo soy idiota, ¿no?**

**Urié: solo os he visto un momento, pero no visto nada más.**

**Raf: bueno mira déjalo, te he dicho una cosa y quiero que la respetes. En serio no sabes lo mal que me siento. Nos has visto, ahí… tía como se te ocurre.**

**Urié: de verdad lo siento.**

**Raf: no pasa nada. Y ahora vete.**

**Urié: es la camisa de Sulfus, a que sí.**

**Raf: si, pero venga fuera, que esto no es una peli porno.**

**Urié: mañana nos vemos.**

**Raf: tranqui.**

Vuelve a la cama, donde el chico la esperaba.

**Sulfus: ¿Dónde estabas mi ángel?**

**Raf: déjalo. Tranquilo ya soy toda para ti otra vez.**

**Sulfus: me alegro. ¿Quieres seguir o mejor paramos?**

**Raf: lo que veas. Si no hubiera clase, pero ya sabes que por las mañanas me cuesta levantarme.**

**Sulfus: ¿oye, había algo, al final?, te he oído hablar, parecías enfadada.**

**Raf: Urié quería coger algo del baño y nos ha visto.**

**Sulfus: si hombre, que amigas tienes, en serio si siquiera te respetan.**

**Raf: tampoco hables así. Yo que sé, no ha visto mucho.**

**Sulfus: si, y ahora ira diciéndole al resto que nos ha visto haciéndolo. Ahora empezaran las mismas preguntas de siempre… ¡mierda!**

**Raf: no te preocupes, si empiezan a preguntar, se van a quedar ahí, no les voy a hacer caso, además soy capaz de irme.**

**Sulfus: ya está bien de gilipolleces por lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer.**

**Raf: no pienses en eso. Oye, no te vayas.**

**Sulfus: ves que tenga intención de irme. Si, que quieres que salga al pasillo así…, te recuerdo que llevas puesta mi camisa.**

**Raf: uy, se me había olvidado.**

**Sulfus: tranquila puedes dormir con ella.**

**Raf: y tu ponte aunque sea algo. No me importa que duermas así, pero lo digo por ti.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

Sulfus se pone los pantalones.

**Sulfus: ¿así mejor? mira lo que lleva uno no lo lleva el otro.**

**Raf: mañana me ducharé porque como vaya a clase oliendo a colonia de tío, el profesor me va decir que por las noches hago de todo menos dormir, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: eh, que tampoco me hecho tanta.**

**Raf: no que va aquí hay medio bote.**

**Sulfus: no sé, cuando me he transformado en humano…**

**Raf: si no pasa nada si me gusta el olor, pero mañana me ducho que si no, que una chica huela a colonia de hombre por la mañana… uf , puede ser mortal y sospechoso.**

**Sulfus: como tu veas.**

**Raf: como la he liado ahhhh, me quiero morir, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no sigas con eso, sabes que no te tienes porque avergonzar. Si a mí me encanta lo que has hecho.**

**Raf: sois todos iguales, veis a una tía que va provocativa o que enseña más de la cuenta y allá que vais; y nosotras peores aun, nos encanta que nos tiren flores, que nos mimen, ay siempre tenéis algo que hace que nosotras caigamos en vuestras redes.**

**Sulfus: alguno puede ser así, pero te digo que yo no.**

**Raf: sí, sí. Por eso se te caía la baba antes de descubrir que era yo.**

**Sulfus: que va.**

**Raf: que sí.**

**Sulfus: vale, me rindo, tú ganas.**

**Raf: la única verdad es que nosotras tenemos la razón.**

**Sulfus: y a veces el control sobre nosotros.**

**Raf: ¿acaso lo dudas?**

**Sulfus: sabes que no. Bueno guapa, creo que es hora de que nos relajemos y soñemos. Que si no me rio mañana de la que se quiere duchar para no apestar a mi colonia.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

Le da un beso, suave pero largo. Ella se acurruca junto a él entre las sabanas. Era difícil poder olvidar un día tan espectacular como aquel, con aquella sorpresa graciosa y a la vez increíble.

Continuara…


	27. angel s friends declaracion de amor 27

Angel´s friends: capítulo 27

Sulfus estaba despierto. Miraba a su novia, mientras tocaba dulcemente su pelo. Estaba dormida, preciosa como siempre, incluso solo con la camisa de su novio encima.

**Sulfus: buenos días, princesa.**

**Raf: buenos días, amor. Vaya nunca pensé que me dirías eso.**

**Sulfus: ¿el que, princesa? Tranquila cuando tú quieras, mi ángel. Te quiero.**

**Raf: si y yo.**

Le da un pico. Ella se levanta. Pero es arrastrada a la cama por él otra vez. Sulfus se pone encima de ella y besa sus labios con pasión. Ella se suelta.

**Raf: para, que como lleguemos tarde nos matan.**

**Sulfus: como quieras.**

**Raf: me voy a duchar, que apesto a tu colonia jajaja.**

**Sulfus: en el fondo te gusta.**

**Raf: yo también te quiero.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé. Y yo a ti mucho más.**

**Raf: deja que me duche en paz jajaja.**

**Sulfus: está bien, cuando salgas me avisas, que yo también tengo que entrar.**

Punto de vista de Raf:

**Raf: -entre al cuarto de baño. Llevaba solo puesta la camisa de Sulfus, la cual olía a su colonia, algo que él sabía que a mí me volvía loca, y es que todo lo que hace ese chico me embriaga, me supera, me excita. Deseaba volver a perderme entre sus brazos, en sus besos. No sé qué es lo que me ocurría aquella mañana, pero estaba demasiado risueña. ¿Sería por haberlo hecho con él? Dicen que cuando lo haces es como si volaras y eso me pasaba a mí. Me quite su camisa. Me metí en la ducha, cerré la mampara, abrí el grifo, me metí dentro. El dulce cosquilleo del agua en mi piel me recordaba a él. Cerré los ojos mientras me enjabonaba. De repente sentí un escalofrío, como si algo o alguien me tocara, abrí los ojos, era él. Sentía sus besos. El deseo me corrompía. Me acerco más a él. Sentir el contacto con su piel fría, me excitaba más cada vez. Abrí los ojos. Todo había sido un sueño. ¿Qué hacía yo soñando esas cosas tan pervertidas?-**

**-Decidí salir de la ducha. Me envolví en la toalla. Al principio tenía frio. Mientras me peinaba, se abrió la puerta, era él-**

**Sulfus: ¿ya has salido?**

**Raf: no lo ves.**

**-se acercó a mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Él se había quitado los pantalones. Tenía que salir rápido de allí porque te juro que era capaz de todo, mmm… ¡qué bueno está el condenado! Pero no pude escapar. Me cogió de la cintura. Pasaba su nariz por mi pelo. A Sulfus le gustaba el olor que el champú dejaba en mi pelo. Después se centró en mi cuello. Rozaba sus labios por mi cuello todavía húmedo, toda una delicia. De repente me dio la vuelta y sutilmente pasó su lengua por mis labios. Yo estaba ardiendo por dentro. De repente empezó a besarme y me arrebato la toalla sin darme cuenta. Mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo, no puede ser, oh dios mío. No sabía qué hacer, el empezó a besarme de nuevo, dios mío, estaba en el paraíso. ¿Mi sueño pervertido se estaría cumpliendo? El caminó hacia la ducha, cerró las cortinas y la mampara. Me apoye en la pared, o mejor dicho me estampó él. El siguiente paso era la lengua. Volvió a besarme pero esta vez con lengua incluida. Sin dejar de besarle, di un salto, me colgué sobre su cintura. Me embestía con suavidad, como siempre que lo hacíamos, pero creo que esta era la más espectacular. Seguíamos besándonos, en definitiva amándonos, pero me di cuenta de que la hora de clase se nos había pasado-**

**Raf: mierda, la hora.**

**Sulfus: te olvidas de un detalle, mi ángel, tenemos unas pulseras que nos avisan de que nuestro humano necesita ayuda.**

**Raf: pero este no es el caso. Nuestros compañeros en clase y nosotros ¡haciendo el amor en la ducha!**

**Sulfus: amor mío, no te preocupes o dime, ¿Qué es más importante ir a clase o que tu novio te lo haga en la ducha mientras tus amigos y los profesores se piensan que estamos con el humano? Raf esto es un momento que yo no desaprovecharía, y te recuerdo que una de tus amigas nos cortó el rollo anoche.**

**Raf: ¿sabes? Madre mía, por una vez no va a haber preguntas sobre lo que hacemos y dejamos de hacer, evidentemente, no saben que estamos aquí…**

**Sulfus: por eso, amor. ¿Por qué no seguimos?**

**-dicho y hecho seguimos a lo nuestro. Seguimos amándonos, sin importarnos nada ni nadie. Mi sueño se había cumplido. Sulfus me estaba haciendo el amor en la ducha, mmm. Cuando paramos, yo salí y él se quedó duchándose. Madre mía yo estaba eufórica perdida. Loca de mí empecé a bailar, a cantar. Mi novio me escuchaba, se partía.**

**Sulfus: Raf, estás loca, jajaja.**

**Raf: es que se me va la cabeza.**

**Sulfus: ya te oigo.**

**Raf: oye, me voy transformando o te espero.**

**Sulfus: ya salgo.**

**Raf: - Sulfus salió de la ducha. Dios, me quería morir, mirarle era mi perdición. Ese cuerpo que me hacía caerme de espaldas y que había y tengo el gusto de tocar y sentir. El David de Miguel Ángel se quedaba pequeño a su lado. (Exagero jajaja, pero mi novio no tenía nada que envidiarle) como buen demonio me tentaba con solo mirarlo, dios, dios, dios…vístete Sulfus que me muero.-**

**Sulfus: entonces, ¿nos transformamos ya? ¿Estas rojísima, Raf que te pasa?**

Raf estaba coloradísima. No sabía qué hacer.

**Raf: claro, ¿roja yo? no sé en qué estaba pensando. Cox, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Angel´s friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Sulfus: Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis inversa. Devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**-por fin esta vestido, pero aun así, uf-**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos?**

**Raf: s-sí.**

**-salimos del baño. Éramos un ángel y un demonio de nuevo. No habíamos ido a clase. La excusa perfecta era el humano. Además quien se iba imaginar que no habíamos ido a clase porque estábamos haciendo cosas un poco, bueno no nos engañemos, bastante pervertidas. Raf tenía una leve y preciosa sonrisa en los labios, en señal de que era feliz porque alguien la había hecho mujer (si fui yo jajaja) pero también porque estaba enamorada (de mi por supuesto, y yo de ella). La cogí de la mano. Ella me sonrió. Yo se la devolví, a modo de beso. Llegamos a la cafetería. Allí estaban nuestros amigos-**

**Kabalé: por fin aparecéis, ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Sulfus: ¿Dónde quieres que estemos? Con el humano. Los brazaletes o las pulseras, como queráis llamarlas nos avisaron antes de llegar a clase.**

**Miki: oye Raf, ¿estás bien?**

Raf parecía como ida. Tenía una sonrisa leve en los labios pero suficiente para que supieran que estaba demasiado feliz.

**Raf: ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? No se me ve, estoy feliz.**

**Urié: mucho diría yo, ¿Qué has hecho para estar así?**

**Raf: ¿es que tengo que hacer algo para ser feliz?**

**Cabiria: no sé, pero creo que no se es feliz sin motivo.**

**Gas: ¿tienes algo que ver en eso, Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: venga va, ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?**

**Raf: es verdad, él no ha tenido nada que ver. A lo mejor un poco pero en lo estrictamente necesario.**

**Kabalé: si solo es eso…**

**Raf: ¿y que pretendéis que sea?**

**Urié: no sé, parece un poco raro que desde ayer no hayáis aparecido.**

**Sulfus: si el humano tiene un problema a primera hora de la mañana yo que voy a hacer. Lo único que podemos hacer es ir y cumplir con nuestra obligación.**

**Gas: ¿un demonio hablando de cumplir con sus obligaciones?**

**Sulfus: ¿te recuerdo porque estamos aquí?**

**Raf: venga va, no discutamos.**

**Sulfus: cierto, ¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?**

Raf tenia los colores muy subidos. El calentón que llevaba encima, ya era importante antes de hacerlo con Sulfus en la ducha, nada menos, que después de hacerlo aún era peor.

**Cabiria: Sulfus, tu novia está muy nerviosa y encima esta rojísima, ¿Qué habéis hecho?**

**Sulfus: nada, intento averiguarlo, pero ella no quiere decir nada.**

**Raf: amor, luego te lo cuento.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

**Miki: ¿oye y porque no lo dices aquí? ¿Digo yo que somos de fiar?**

**Raf: bueno, yo me voy, si queréis algo buscarme.**

**Urié: ¿A dónde te tienes que ir?**

**Raf: a donde a los demás no os importa. ¿Vienes o te quedas?**

**Sulfus: voy.**

Raf había hecho exactamente lo que quería hacer cuando empezaran las preguntas subiditas de tono. Sulfus como no era de otra manera se había ido con ella.

**Sulfus: ya entiendo porque te has querido ir.**

**Raf: me alegro de que lo entiendas.**

**Sulfus: ¿y a mí me vas a contar porque estas así de nerviosa y de colorada?**

Raf abraza a Sulfus.

**Raf: por lo que hemos hecho esta mañana. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Llega a entrar alguien y ahí sí que yo me muero.**

**Sulfus: ¿ahora dices eso? Sabes que te daba igual, además quien iba a venir, estaba todo el mundo en clase.**

**Raf: lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora no dejo de pensar en eso.**

**Sulfus: en que, ¿en que en vez de ir a clase, estábamos haciéndolo en la ducha? Ya sé que te ha gustado, cuando quieras te lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿Dónde es el siguiente asalto jajaja? O mejor dicho cuándo.**

**Raf: ya está cielo, eh ¿Qué haces? No, no empieces a tocarme donde no debes. –mientras me besaba el cuello, me había puesto las manos en el trasero. Me estaba tocando demasiado para mi gusto en forma inmortal- eh venga Sulfus, ya, ya que como nos pille alguien, así… - a veces tengo que reconocer que me preocupaba demasiado, pero claro estábamos en el pasillo del comedor de la escuela, que era una vía de paso importante, imaginaos si alguien que no son nuestros amigos, que son los únicos que lo saben, a un ángel y a un demonio abrazados, besuqueándose y toquiteándose, se nos cae el pelo, pero Sulfus cuando se pone, se pone y le da igual todo, incluso donde estemos-**

**Sulfus: quieres relajarte. –Raf estaba nerviosa, rojísima, el haberlo hecho en la ducha, la había puesto, vamos que cada vez que me miraba o que me tocaba sudaba. Estábamos abrazados. La tenia bien agarrada, esta no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de mí ni yo la iba a soltar. Y digamos que ella tampoco es que quisiera soltarme, el problema que tenía Raf era el sitio donde estábamos.- mujer te quieres relajar o te relajo yo.**

**Raf: -antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me besa. No podía ni concentrarme en ese beso.- Sulfus, en serio aquí no, de verdad.**

**Sulfus: -la solté. De repente no sé qué le pasaba- ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?**

**Raf: no, no, es solo que…**

**Sulfus: -mira hacia abajo como avergonzada- eh, de verdad, tranquila en serio, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.**

**Raf: oye, me voy. Estoy cansada y quiero estar sola un rato.**

**Sulfus: está bien, no estas enfadada, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: no. Luego si eso nos vemos. – Sin más le di un beso y me fui.-**

**Sulfus: oye, no te…-antes de terminar Raf se había ido. Sabía que estaba molesta porque estábamos en medio de un pasillo muy transitado, que lógicamente cuando estábamos nosotros ahí no había nadie. A lo mejor ella había entendido que a mí se me estaba yendo de las manos el tenerla abrazada a mí, pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Decidí ir a buscar a mi angelito a su cuarto. Estaba tumbada hacia la ventana. Yo entré sin hacer ruido-**

(Repito lo mismo que en el anterior capitulo, las letras de las fotos no tienen nada que ver)

**-acariciaba el pelo de Raf. La chica estaba en su mundo. Se había percatado de que yo estaba allí. Sonrió levemente, en señal de que se alegraba de verme. Tenía los ojos llorosos.- solo venía a verte. No quería que te sintieras mal. No me llores.-sequé las lágrimas del rosto de mi ángel. No podía verla así-.**

**Raf: no tienes por qué preocuparte. Pero sabes que yo, me corto mucho cuando…**

**Sulfus: ya, por eso vengo. Sé que no quieres estar sola y bueno…**

**Raf: de verdad tú no cambias, ¿eh? jajaja.**

**Sulfus: al fin sonríes. Eso es una buena señal. Tranquila, la próxima vez me cortaré más.**

**Raf: ¿me puedo fiar de ti? Eres un demonio.**

**Sulfus: pero contigo las promesas las cumplo, ¿o no?**

**Raf: faltaría más.**

**Sulfus: mi amor, ¿de verdad estas bien?**

**Raf: si, no te ahogues en algo que no debe preocuparte.**

**Sulfus: es que me preocupa que de repente te hayas ido así sin más.**

**Raf: estaba incomoda, entiéndelo.**

**Sulfus: si te he ofendido lo siento, sabes que lo último que quiero es estar mal contigo.**

**Raf: no me has hecho nada, perdóname si te he hecho creer cosas que no son.-me incorporé. Mi novio estaba a mi lado sentado con la espalda apoyada en la almohada. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Le miraba con cariño. Tocaba su pelo rebelde e imposible. El parecía haberse rendido. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tramaba algo, esa sonrisita picara en la cara de mi pequeño demonio era de estar tramando algo y, vamos conociéndole sería algo pervertido. Me volvió la cara, y como era de esperar, me beso. Se puso encima mía y no me iba a dejar escapar- amor estamos en forma inmortal.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, por eso no voy a ir más allá.-la puerta se abrió, eran sus amigas. Nos levantamos los dos de un brinco. No me habían llegado a pillar encima de Raf.**

**Raf: ¿chicas?**

**Urié: no venimos para cortaros el rollo, imaginábamos que estaríais juntos en algún lugar. El profesor nos ha llamado, Raf.**

**Raf: ¿y qué es lo que quiere?**

**Urié: se estaba riendo cuando me ha visto.**

**Raf: no será por…**

**Urié: no, creo que sea nada relacionado con lo que hay entre él y tú, estaría enfadado, no se parecía normal.**

**Sulfus: está claro que de lo nuestro no es.**

**Raf: vamos, parece algo importante.**

Van a la sala presidencial. (Tranquilas es una escena muy graciosa):

**Profesor Arkam: que Raf, ¿te lo pasaste bien ayer?**

**Raf: ¿a qué se refiere?**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿y tú Urié?**

**Urié: pues sí, era un concierto de música electrónica, y…**

**Raf: tengo que reconocer que me desfasé mucho.**

El resto se reía. Si, si desfasada estaba.

**Profesora Tempel: ¿solo un poco? Anda que te falto tiempo para imitar a Lady Gaga.**

**Raf: ¿Qué y cómo lo saben?**

**Profesor Arkam: lo sabemos todo.**

**Raf:-no me j… ¿lo mío con Sulfus también? Menos mal, jeje creo que todo no lo sabéis- am jeje vale.**

**Profesora Tempel: pero tenías que haberte metido más en su piel.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pretende, que me ponga un vestido de carne, me cuelgue del cuello, o que vaya incluso desnuda, o bueno no nos pasemos con una malla en la que se me ve todo?**

**Sulfus/****Gas****: creo ****que**** la ****última ****opción ****era**** la ****más**** convincente.**

**Raf: ¡salidos de mierda! Os aseguro que la última opción fue descartada la primera.**

**Sulfus: Jo tío.**

**Raf: la próxima vez te enteras.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que acaso puedes conmigo angelito?**

**Raf: que cerdo y encima salido.- use las alas de pensamiento para hablar con mi novio. Jajaja, que voy a hacer contigo demonio pervertido. El único problema es que te quiero, pero no creo que hicieran falta esos comentarios, te perdono, porque estamos delante de los profesores y te estas comportando como lo que eres, y por eso me enamoré de ti-**

**Sulfus: -gracias, sabes que no lo hago por faltarte al respeto pero, claro no se nos puede notar lo más mínimo lo que tú sabes. Yo también te quiero-mira como tiemblo señorita.**

**Raf: bueno, bromas aparte, el caso es que lo hice por ayudar a que la fiesta no se convirtiera en un desastre.**

**Profesor Arkam: ya, algo he oído. ¿De verdad los humanos se lo tragaron?**

**Urié: increíble pero cierto, si, no se enteraron de nada.**

**Raf: intenté que no se notara lo más mínimo.**

**Profesora Tempel: ¿y esta mañana donde estabais?**

**Profesor Arkam: cuidando de su humano, le parece poco.**

**-Raf y yo nos miramos. Nos reímos por dentro. El profesor nos estaba defendiendo. Era perfecto, menos mal que me contuve pero estuve a punto de besar a mi novia, pero no, no Sulfus, idiota contrólate, a ver si después de que estamos pasando desapercibidos, vamos a liarla- profesora, ¿Qué pensaba? **

**Raf: estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.**

De repente le suena el móvil a Raf. Solo era una táctica de distracción. Cuelgan.

**Raf: ¿será posible?**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién era?**

**Raf: nada mi novio, que, bueno se ha dejado su camisa en mi habitación y me llamaba para ver si la tenía yo, claro que la tengo yo. Está tonto hoy, ya se le pasara.**

**Profesor Arkam: Raf, sabes que esas cosas, aquí tenéis que controlarlas. No me importa que tu novio venga a verte un fin de semana pero esto no es…**

**Raf: es que el pobre va de cabeza, está en la universidad y al menos este fin de semana ha podido venir -ya, ya- y estar conmigo. Le echaba de menos sabe profesor, y bueno pues eso hizo que… usted ya sabe. Esta mañana se ha ido corriendo y se ha dejado su camisa – si como que he dormido con ella yo, y mi novio es ni más ni menos que el hombrecillo que tengo al lado ahora mismo-**

**Sulfus: oye esas cosas no me las cuentas a mí, tendré que conocerte eres mi rival -porque no sabéis quien es el que de verdad ha hecho mujer a esta chica, ayer, y vamos hoy por la mañana lo de la ducha ha sido…, increíble-.**

**Raf: tú lo has dicho somos rivales. No tienes por qué saber nada de mi vida privada.**

**Sulfus: al menos algo tendré que saber, ¿no?**

**Raf: nada, tú no tienes que saber absolutamente nada.**

**Profesora Tempel: en todo caso ya podéis iros.**

Salen de la sala. Fuera les esperaban el resto.

**Miki: ¿Qué tal ha ido?**

**Raf: de lujo, me he quedado flipando.**

**Sulfus: la que decía que no sabía mentir, no que va jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿y tú para que me haces una perdida?**

**Sulfus: porque los profesores me estaban tocando…el tema, con sus preguntas y sus cosas.**

**Raf: ¿y que querías conseguir?**

**Sulfus: reírme un poco.**

**Raf: ¿de que, de lo de mi novio, o lo de la camisa? Mentira es lo de mi novio, que está en la universidad y todo eso, pero lo de la camisa es verdad, ¿o no?**

**Sulfus: si lo sé, pero parecía la verdad muy real. La trola se la han tragado bien.**

**Raf: eso espero, y da gracias a que no han preguntado nada algo más subidito.**

**Sulfus: me ha sorprendido, pero mejor, porque ya yo no sé qué hubiera dicho en ese caso, además piénsalo por un momento, viniendo de ti, es 100% creíble, eres un ángel, quizás si llego a decir yo esto no cuela.**

**Raf: cierto, oye, una cosa a que viene eso de "creo que la última opción era la más convincente", eh guapos.**

**Sulfus: pues tú me has puesto a parir en un momento.**

**Raf: es que…os habéis pasado un poco, ¿no creéis? Pero vosotros realmente que vais a decir, tranquilos todos sois iguales. El pensamiento de los tíos es igual, a la chica que os interesa os la imagináis…por no decir a todas. Es igual que cuando estamos delante de vosotros nos miráis el trasero, y cuando os hablamos ni si quiera nos miráis a los ojos.**

**Sulfus: a ver, que Gas sea un salido lo entiendo…pero yo…**

**Gas: oye a mí no me metas, anda que tú tampoco te quedas atrás. El otro día, cuando…la baba…**

**Sulfus: eh, pero ahí tenia excusa.**

**Raf: seguro que sí, si es que eres muy tonto. Ay, pequeño diablillo, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?**

**Sulfus: el que no haría nada sin ti soy yo.**

**Raf: lo dudo.**

**Kabalé: ya empezamos con el jueguecito, de "si no te merezco"**

**Cabiria: "no tonto, la que no te merece soy yo a ti"**

**Sulfus: estáis muy amargados, ¿no?**

**Raf: anda que no sois tontos jajaja.**

**-nuestros amigos se reían de nuestra conversación. Yo solo estaba centrado en ella. Era yo creo la única persona sensata que conocía, aunque ambos queríamos a nuestros amigos, pero también queríamos estar juntos siempre que pudiéramos, lo cual fuera de clase era fácil. Los dos grupos, no sé porque acabábamos siempre juntos. Será porque eran nuestras rivales más directas y al igual que nosotros ellas estaban siempre juntas. También es verdad que a Raf desde que la conocí, siempre la he visto diferente a las demás, una chica que marca, yo creo las diferencias entre sus amigas, por eso ella es como la jefa de su grupo y, bueno supongo, que es mi antítesis, yo también dirijo un poco a mis amigos, será verdad que los polos opuestos se atraen, creo que ahora que más que nunca creo en esa teoría, y porque no un ángel y un demonio pueden ser amigos e incluso amarse, tampoco es un delito amar a alguien, quizás las diferencias que nos separan son muy grandes y por eso pienso que la amistad que se creó entre nosotros, aunque creo que siempre he estado enamorado de ella. Me gustaba la idea de que fuera a ser mi rival directa, pero también, era un poco… ¿tenéis idea de lo que es luchar cada día contra la mujer a la que amas? Es una pequeña tortura, pero también estoy con ella, ¿Qué más le puedo pedir?-**

**Raf: ¿te das cuenta de que cuando no tenemos nada que decir, siempre es la misma muletilla?**

**Sulfus: si jajaja, pero, ¿es o no es verdad?**

**Raf: bueno si tú lo dices, pero sabes que en ese tipo de cosas nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo, tu siempre dirás "si no te merezco, tu siempre has sido buena y dulce conmigo y yo soy un capullo, que se reía de ti y te daba por saco" deja el pasado. Es normal yo soy un ángel y tu un diablo. No me enfado porque es absolutamente normal.**

**Sulfus: pero si para mí el pasado está muerto y enterrado, lógicamente todo lo que hice o como era yo antes de que tu llegaras y bueno y de las cosas que te pude hacer y decir, antes de empezar todo esto que tenemos hoy en día tu y yo.**

**Raf: si bueno lo que eras antes, yo no digo nada porque solo se lo que tú me contaste. Ahora de lo otro…si te digo algo a veces pensaba que tu orgullo no te dejaría llegar hasta hoy, hasta donde estamos ahora.**

**Sulfus: me di cuenta que estaba siendo injusto conmigo mismo, y contigo. Sabíamos lo que sentíamos y me estaba haciendo daño a mí mismo y a ti. Entonces, me lancé a la piscina como se suele decir, y creo que salió bien.**

**Raf: ¿Qué te costaba dejar de fingir por una vez en tu vida?**

**Sulfus: pero tú sabes que yo no creía en todo esto del amor, lo consideraba una idiotez, consideraba que el único amor era el que tenía por mí mismo.**

**Raf: cierto, cuando te conocí, el egocentrismo tuyo estaba por las nubes.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, le, ¿Qué quieres que le haga? He cambiado, aunque creo que todavía tengo que aprender a ser mejor persona, mejor amigo y mejor novio.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué? Cada día que pasa se nota que estas mejorando.**

**Sulfus: bueno entonces, ¿me preocupo o no?**

**Raf: no creo, que debieras pensar en eso. Lo haces bien, puedes estar seguro, está claro que como demonio, a veces seas un poco cabroncete, pero los demonios sois así, y no te reprocho nada por eso. Y como persona…que puedo decir, eso tú ya lo sabes lo que pienso de ti, así que no dudes de lo que haces, podrás hacer cosas mal, eres un demonio, te repito, pero hay que aprender de los errores y lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes.**

**Sulfus: prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado.**

**Raf: siempre que me necesites ahí estaré.**

**Sulfus: nunca podre agradecerte lo que haces por mí.**

**Raf: no te das cuenta pero ya lo haces.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo?**

**Raf: estando siempre en mis mejores y en mis peores momentos. Con eso me basta. No me hacen falta regalos materiales, ni flores, yo con tenerte a ti me sobra.**

**Sulfus: Raf, yo…**

**Raf: shhh, no tienes por qué decir nada.**

**Sulfus: ves, si cuando digo que no te merezco es verdad.**

**Raf: ¿quieres dejar eso ya?**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué? Tú sabes que es verdad.**

**Raf: no creo. Además cuando he tenido un problema, sabes que no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí, tú siempre has estado ahí, así que no digas tonterías. No necesito que nadie me diga que me quiere verbalmente. Es algo que se tiene que sentir, a través de lo que hacemos, de gestos, de miradas de cosas que no tienen por qué ser palabras. Ese es el verdadero amor, ya sea de amistad o sea por ese amor que sientes hacia esa persona especial para ti. Oh dios que tonta, jejeje ¿Por qué lloro?**

**Sulfus: anda ven. –la abracé. Ella se apoyó sobre mi hombro. No quería que la viera llorar. En ese momento sabía que lloraba de felicidad. A mí lo que me desgarra es verla llorar por algo que le causa mal, es ahí cuando yo me siento todavía peor. Estaba abrazada a mi.- vamos Raf no tienes motivos para llorar.**

**Raf: ya, perdóname sabes que soy idiota. Que lloro sin motivo. Me emociono con facilidad.**

**Sulfus: mientras no llores por algo que te haga daño…**

**-dios, estaba sensiblera hoy. ¿Qué hago? ¿Porque lloro? Eres tonta, pero no lo puedo evitar, en fin, los ángeles, digo yo que somos así. Nos emocionamos con palabras bonitas de las personas a las que queremos o por las que nosotras mismas les decimos a aquellas personas que nos importan.- ale, ya está.**

**Urié: ¿estás bien Raf?**

**Raf: perfectamente.**

**Dulce: ¿de verdad estas bien?**

**Raf: si, si Dulce, estoy bien.**

**Kabalé: te veo rara, no se desde esta mañana te pasa algo.**

**Raf: no te creas. No sé, dormir no he dormido mal.-no me fastidies, como iba yo a dormir mal esta noche, con el chico que me gusta y encima lo único que llevaba encima era su camisa, y vamos, lo de…es que lloro porque soy tonta-.**

**Cabiria: alguna explicación tendrás. **

**Raf: que va, si yo estoy perfectamente bien. Estoy un poco tonta. No me quejo de la escuela, ni de mi vida personal, así que no sé,…**

**Sulfus: ya se le pasara, ¿no?**

**Raf: si.-no sé cuándo me voy a recuperar de lo de esta mañana, porque madre mía, y nada aquí la gente sin enterarse lo más mínimo de nada y eso me gusta-.**

**-sabía a ciencia cierta que a Raf le duraba el calentón por lo de por la mañana, pero no me negaré ni ella que fue increíble para los dos aquel momento en el que los dos nos amábamos sin obstáculos, sin importarnos nada ni nadie, nadie iba a entrar, así que creo que lo hicimos a una buena hora en la que todo el mundo estaba en clase y nosotros estábamos perfectamente exculpados de todo. Nuestros amigos tendían mucho a meterse en nuestra vida privada y llegó un momento en que Raf y yo nos cansamos de tanta persecución y decidimos escondernos más de ellos aunque no por ello, tuviéramos que dejar de demostrar lo que hay entre nosotros, cuando encima todos lo saben.-**

**Urié: se nota que necesitas dormir bien, y sola, porque si no…**

**Raf: siempre duermo sola.**

**Miki: ya, ya.**

**Urié: como anoche, estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad? **

**Raf: ¿encima vas a cachondearte con eso? Escúchame es que tío, para que voy a discutir contigo, sabes lo que pasó.**

**Sulfus: y por eso no tienes por qué decir nada más, ¿estamos?**

**Dulce: ay, las cosas se dicen para algo, pero no quisiste hacer caso.**

**Urié: lo sé y lo siento.**

**Sulfus: ahora, ¿sabes? Pero ayer no te importo entrar.**

**Gas: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos estamos perdiendo algo?**

**Sulfus: que va nada.**

**Cabiria: entonces yo no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?**

**Sulfus: ya estamos, ¿a vosotros que os importa?**

**Kabalé: ¿pero lo vas a decir o no?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: tío que más os da. Mirad una cosa, todas estas preguntas sobre la vida de las personas están muy bien en los programas del corazón, pero yo no soy nadie famoso para que tengáis que estar siempre detrás de mí. Lo que haga o deje de hacer, es cosa mía, y los demás podréis saber ciertas cosas y otras que no. Necesito que lo entendáis, de verdad, estoy cansada de toda esta persecución inhumana. Ya soy mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Os pido que lo entendáis de una vez. Yo no puedo seguir así. Es que de verdad en serio, no me atrevo a hacer nada ya sin tener que pensar en que alguno de vosotros va a estar detrás mirando lo que hago. No necesito a nadie que me sobreproteja tanto. Igual que a vosotros digo yo que no os gusta que alguien este pegado a vuestro culo, a mí tampoco.**

**-tenían que tenerlo claro, no podía seguir así. Sulfus estaba detrás de mí. Tenía las manos en mis hombros. De vez en cuando me tocaba el pelo-**

**Miki: entiende que eres nuestra amiga y queremos que estés bien.**

**Raf: si pero no necesito ningún guardaespaldas, ni uno ni tres ni cuatro. Y ahora si me perdonáis no tengo el cuerpo para tonterías. Mañana nos veremos, supongo, así que…**

**Urié: luego iré, Raf.**

**-Raf estaba un poco cansada. Yo la seguí. Quería hablar con ella. Llegue hasta su cuarto. Cuando ella se sentó en la cama me vio-. **

**Raf: ¿Qué haces?**

**Sulfus: nada, ver si estabas bien.**

**Raf: si, si, no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: tú se lo has dicho. Además Raf no debes dejar de hacer lo que haces porque ellos vayan a estar siempre detrás de ti.**

**Raf: ya, pero es que…**

**Sulfus: mujer, no te preocupes. Te dejo, ¿vale?**

**Raf: vale.**

**-le di un beso a mi novia. La miré por última vez antes de salir. Me sonrió. Me fui. Quería estar tranquila.**

**-mis amigas llegaron. Se lanzaron a abrazarme.**

**Urié: Raf, te prometemos que a partir de ahora no vamos a querer meternos en tu vida privada. Sé que estas molesta con nosotras y con los amigos de Sulfus, igual que él lo está con ellos, pero quiero que eso no nos afecte como grupo.**

**Raf: entiendo que me queráis pero no tanto por favor. No necesito madres necesito amigas.**

**Miki: lo sabemos por eso lo sentimos de corazón.**

**Raf: no pasa nada, si total… pero de verdad os lo pido no os metáis en mi vida jajaja.**

**Dulce: cielo, no te preocupes, pero si que podemos preguntar qué tal os va, ¿no?**

**Raf: pues nos va bastante bien, la verdad, pero si no habréis visto, digo yo os solo os centráis en lo que no podéis ver.**

**Urié: ciertamente bien, bien les va. Se nota que estáis muy enamorados.**

**Raf: estábamos muy empalagosos los dos hoy, debo reconocerlo. Dormir con el me afecta mucho, jajaja.**

**Dulce: jajaja, se nota.**

**Raf: se nota dice, si un poco ¿no?**

**Miki: bastante.**

**Urié: que te habrá hecho, para que estés así de feliz.**

**Raf: muchas cosas, jajaja.**

**Urié: demasiadas jajaja.**

**Raf: oye, no, jajaja.**

**Dulce: mira la cara que pones jajaja.**

**Raf: jajaja, no es lo que parece jajaja, me meo. No me hagáis reírme por favor.**

**Miki: nos encanta que seas feliz.**

**Raf: para mí es un placer compartir mi felicidad con vosotras.**

**Urié: y con tu novio más, jajaja.**

**Raf: no, jajaja. No le metas a él en esto.**

**Dulce: vamos a relajarnos.**

**Raf: mejor será. Anda pequeñas a descansar.**

**Urié: va un poco más jajaja.**

**Raf: no, venga en serio.**

Las ángeles bromeaban entre ellas. Todos los problemas que hubiera entre ellas se habían solucionado. Eran un grupo unido otra vez, no es que hubieran dejado de serlo, pero habían tenido que limar asperezas respecto al tema de la vida privada de Raf.

Continuara…


	28. angel s friends declaracion de amor 28

Angel´s friends: capítulo 28.

**Raf: querido diario, hoy es uno de esos días en los que estoy relajada, tranquila, en los que diría "me quedo en la cama" pero no puedo, ayer no fui a clase. Y encima, jeje, enferma lo que se dice enferma no estaba, estaba con Sulfus. Ambos dormimos juntos aquella noche y por la mañana el amor nos hizo vivir una preciosa, dulce, caliente, excitante y pervertida escena en la ducha. Creo que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. No sé cómo ni cuándo iba a ser capaz de recuperarme de aquello. Al menos ya estoy más tranquila. Sé que no dejo de pensar en ello, estoy enamorada, y creo que después de lo de ayer mucho más. En fin que puedo pedir más. Tengo lo que toda chica quiere, salud, unas amigas un poco cotillas, jajaja y el, Sulfus, la tentación en persona, lógicamente es un diablo, pero es tan especial…-cerré el diario. Me levanté de la cama y directamente fui a clase. Allí estaban mis amigas- ¡chicas!**

**Urié: hola preciosa, ¿Qué tal has dormido?**

**Raf: perfectamente.**

**Miki: por tu cara diría que estas deseando verle.**

**Raf: es mi novio, que quieres. Luego después de las clases, le veré. El tendrá que estar en la suya. ¿Sabéis? Prefiero no estar en la misma clase que mi novio.**

**Urié: ¿y eso? Bueno lógicamente no podéis.**

**Raf: no, ya, pero lo digo porque a veces lo pienso y sé que si pudiéramos me estaría sobando todo el rato, y claro, pues…**

**Dulce: digamos, un poco de espacio.**

**Raf: sí. Luego tengo toda la tarde para estar con él, o siempre puedo verle un rato. Iba a decir o si no el fin de semana le veo, ¡no! Yo no soporto no poder ver a mi novio en toda la semana cuando vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Además que sería imposible, de vez en cuando debería ir a ver a mi humano, y el estaría conmigo. Además si os digo una cosa, ahí el, vamos, controlarse, se controla poco. Como estamos los dos solos y nadie nos ve, según el…**

**Urié: si pero a ti te encanta, ¿eh?**

**Raf: ¿el qué?**

**Dulce: que tu novio no se controle cuando estáis solos.**

**Raf: a ver, si a mí encanta que me abrace, que me bese, pero siempre le digo que cuando estemos con el humano se controle aunque sea un poquito, pero que queréis es un demonio, a todo lo que yo le digo que no él dice que sí. Es cierto que a veces le tengo que parar yo, pero nada grave. Además pensarlo, si fuéramos los dos iguales, ¿Quién sería nuestro adversario? ¿Qué preferiríais, estar en clase con él y pasar la tarde en una prueba de personificación con alguien al que odias o no estar con él en clase y pasar toda la tarde con él? Vamos la segunda.**

**Miki: eso es verdad. Te aseguro que no es nada agradable pasar una tarde entera con Gas.**

**Urié: si, con Cabiria, menos.**

**Dulce: o con Kabalé. Raf es la afortunada. Que tu adversario sea tu novio, es utópico, pero tentador.**

**Raf: tentador sí que es si jajaja. Es un demonio jajaja.**

**Urié: se nota que tu chico te mima mucho.**

**Raf: mimarme si, pero cuando lo hace me tienta de una manera, exagerada, pero es lógico es un diablillo, aunque él sea un demonio o sea humano, con solo mirarle a mí me mata ya. Osea es que vamos, te juro que es mirarle a los ojos y morirme.**

**Urié: lógicamente el chico está muy bien.**

**Raf: oye guapa que tiene novia, jajaja.**

**Urié: tranquila si a mí Sulfus no me gusta.**

**Miki: puedes estar tranquila que es todo tuyo.**

**Dulce: ¿a Kabalé le sigue gustando?**

**Raf: quiero pensar que no. Yo, a mí me da igual, sé que él se lo dejo muy claro y además delante de mí, así que si no le ha quedado claro es su problema. Además no me preocupa, porque sé que Sulfus me quiere, si estuviera muy distante o pasara algo por el estilo, que me evitara, entonces ahí estaría el problema, pero te digo yo que este hace siempre el movimiento contrario, siempre que puede me busca.**

**Dulce: menos mal, porque antes siempre que se despegaba de ti, ya estaba la otra ahí al acecho y montó aquel numerito.**

**Raf: ya, pero eso no es importante ahora. Eso fue un ataque de celos. Sinceramente somos así, si las chicas tontean con nuestro novio, como que nosotras nos sentimos bien porque nuestro chico gusta, pero en cambio cuando el que tontea con otras es el, así sí que ya, molar no mola nada, porque tío porque tonteas con otra si me quieres a mí, eso es señal de que te importo muy poco. En cambio los tíos cuando ven que otro tontea con su novia, allá que van. Eso me recuerda a la fiesta del castillo, cuando el chico ese empezó a tontear conmigo y Sulfus no se lo pensó dos veces, y acabó como sabéis, aunque también es verdad que si no llega a ser por él, yo…**

**Urié: lo que hizo aquella noche fue increíble, sé que tu no querías que usara la violencia, pero…**

**Raf: el, después de que el chico se fuera, no creo que imaginéis como estaba el pobre. Me repetía una y otra vez que no había cumplido su promesa de que no usaría la violencia. Y yo le dije que por eso no se tenía que preocupar, había hecho lo correcto.**

**Miki: los chicos siempre tienden a martirizarse si no cumplen lo que les dicen a la chica a la que aman.**

**Raf: pero lo que él no entendía es que había hecho lo que todo hombre enamorado hubiera hecho, salvar a su novia. Por eso cuando el chico volvió a aparecer, cuando Sulfus y yo pasamos la semana que pasamos, yo no podía vivir así, me faltaba una parte demasiado importante para mí, y perderle, yo no puedo, y de verdad pensaba que le perdía.**

**Urié: pero afortunadamente superasteis la ruptura momentánea. Además realmente ninguno de los dos teníais la culpa de lo que pasó.**

**Raf: yo te juro que esa semana lo pasé muy mal, e imagino que Sulfus también.**

**Miki: alegra esa cara, esas tonterías ya pasaron.**

**Raf: si pero esas tonterías, y más viniendo de un tercero hacen mucho daño. Te digo muy en serio que pensaba que Sulfus no me perdonaba nunca.**

**Urié: pero lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de que tu no tenías que ver en absoluto con lo que había pasado. Y además Sulfus nunca se arriesgaría a perderte.**

**Raf: lo sé, menos mal porque es muy cabezón y cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza, no hay quien se la saque. Afortunadamente estamos bien, estamos juntos y nos va bien la cosa, así que no me quejo.**

**Dulce: y también que os va, que ayer despegarte de él te costó dios y ayuda.**

**Raf: jajaja ya.**

**-el profesor se retrasaba. Los ángeles tendíamos a ser puntuales, pero, ¿Qué pasaba? Justo cuando fui a acercarme al pasillo, estaba llegando-**

**Profesor Arkam: Raf, ¿Qué hacías levantada?**

**Raf: me pareció raro que no llegara a la hora, que me pensé que le había pasado algo.**

**Profesor Arkam: no tienes que preocuparte Raf, siéntate. Siento el retraso, pero tenía un compromiso al que atender. Sentaros y comencemos.**

**-el profesor empezó su clase. Nosotras no teníamos más remedio que atender. Me preguntaba cuando le vería. Ya era raro no habernos visto esta mañana. Claro está que no me dio tiempo a pasar por la cafetería, ni a desayunar. Se me habían pegado las sabanas, algo normal en mí, y muchas veces iba con el tiempo justo. Pasaba por la cafetería a coger algo y al menos nos veíamos, a ellos les da igual llegar tarde, pero a mí no. Después de clase ya comería-.**

**Urié: ¿estás bien Raf?**

**Raf: si, es que no he desayunado.**

**Urié: muy mal, Raf, te daba tiempo de sobra.**

**Raf: y yo que sabía que no iba a llegar a su hora.**

**Urié: pero al menos haber cogido algo.**

**Raf: te repito que pensaba que no llegaba.**

**Urié: pues luego en el descanso vas y coges algo.**

**Raf: ya, eso iba a hacer.**

**-me sentía un poco mareada por no haber desayunado. Por fin el descanso. Fui a la cafetería. Allí solo encontré a las amigas de mi novio.**

**Kabalé: rubia, estas pálida, ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Raf: no he ni desayunado. ¿Y los chicos? ¿O mejor dicho y Sulfus?**

**Cabiria: ahora vendrán.**

**Raf: bueno, pues dile que ya nos vemos después, solo he salido a coger algo.**

**Kabalé: ok.**

**-me fui. Volví a clase.-**

**-llegué a la cafetería, mis amigas nos esperaban-.**

**Cabiria: acaba de pasar Raf por aquí. Tenía prisa, sino te hubiera esperado.**

**Sulfus: ¿y tenía tanta prisa?**

**Kabalé: no había desayunado, además estaba pálida.**

**Sulfus: pero no le pasa nada, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: ya, sabes que a Raf le cuesta despertarse por las mañanas.**

**Sulfus: esta chica…**

**Gas: tranquilo, esta tarde la veras.**

**Sulfus: eso espero. Ya es raro que no se pase a coger el desayuno antes de llegar a clase cuando llega tarde, pero si tenía mucha prisa…**

**-seguimos las clases. Los demonios la suya y nosotras la nuestra. Me sentía mejor. Había podido comer algo. Había recuperado mi color. Ya no estaba pálida ni mareada. Por fin las clases acabaron. Cogí el portátil y bajé a la cafetería. Mis amigas y yo estábamos estudiando un poco. Cuando paramos empezamos a ver fotos, música, videos-.**

**Urié: oye, ahí sales muy bien.**

**Raf: uf, para que yo salga bien en una foto…**

**Dulce: que va si sales perfecta en todas.**

**Raf: uf, que va.**

**Miki: ahí, tu novio y tú salís muy bien.**

**Raf: me la quise poner de fondo, pero no me atrevo porque si alguien me mira el portátil… e incluso le he puesto una contraseña a la carpeta de las fotos para que no haya ningún problema.**

**Urié: haces bien.**

**-estábamos hablando de las fotos, riéndonos de nuestras caras, en algunas realmente salíamos haciendo el payaso-. Oh dios que mal salgo ahí, nooooo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

**-me quedé blanca cuando oí su voz. Se giré y vi a los cuatro demonios plantados justo detrás nuestra riéndose lógicamente de lo que decíamos nosotras-. ¿Qué hacéis ahí? ¿No estaríais viendo…?**

**Sulfus: bueno digamos que algo hemos visto. Bueno aparte de eso al fin te encuentro.-me puse detrás de su silla. La rodee con mis brazos. Ella cogió mis manos. Le daba besos dulces en la mejilla y en los labios-.**

**Raf: jajaja, si es verdad.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: mucho, amor.**

**Sulfus: ¿seguro?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: todo lo que te pase me lo puedes contar.**

**Raf: tranquilo, no es nada, solo que me he sorprendido cuando os he visto ahí detrás parados.**

**Sulfus: genial.-Raf se había quedado blanca, al aparecer de aquella manera. Pobrecita, jajaja, pero como la quiero, che. Estaba deseando que fuera a la habitación. Le había dejado una cosita. Algo pequeño, porque tenía otra cosa para ella más importante. Yo me preguntaba como reaccionaria, tanto cuando vea el primer paso o si le gustaría lo que tenía para ella. Sabía que no quiere nada material, por eso ahora que lo pienso no me había dicho nada de que el día de San Valentín era el día del concierto, volviendo a lo que íbamos, ni yo lógicamente quiero comprarla con regalos pero la amo, y por eso necesitaba darle eso.-**

**Raf: voy a dejar esto arriba. –Apagué el ordenador, lo guardé en la funda y salí de la cafetería. Vi a Sulfus algo contento de que yo me fuera, ¿Por qué seria? no creo que quisiera que me fuera, pero…o está tramando algo, que es lo más probable o no sé a qué viene eso. También es muy raro que no le haya dado por venir conmigo, sobre todo cuando voy a la habitación, jejeje, uy mi sonrisa viciosa ha aparecido, no, no relájate Raf. Llegue a mi habitación. Dejé el portátil sobre el escritorio. Miré a ver si había algo extraño. Y lo había. Vaya si lo había. Sobre mi mesita había una rosa roja preciosa, pensé por un momento, "que bien, tengo un admirador secreto", pero volví a la realidad en seguida y eso es lo que más feliz me hizo, porque el único hombre capaz de hacer algo así por mí era, es y siempre será Sulfus. Pensé "mi novio es un cielo". Me acerqué a la rosa, la olí, mmm… me encanta. De repente un papel cayó al suelo. "¿qué será? Me pregunté. Abrí la nota y empecé a leer.-**

_**Querida Raf,**_

_**Cuando leas esta nota, pensarás "a este chico se le ha ido la cabeza" pero es normal, hace cuatro meses perdí la cabeza por una mujer increíble, con la que me siento completo y cada día que pasa, me atrevo a decir que la quiero más y que me está haciendo pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida. Nunca pensé que cuando te conocí iba a pasar esto, pero eso no impide que me enamorara de ti y quisiera superar las barreras que nos separan por ser como somos, dos personas destinadas a odiarse, un ángel y un diablo, dos rivales directos. Dejando nuestra forma inmortal al margen, creo y debo afirmar que creo que nuestra forma inmortal es algo para mi demasiado secundario. Nadie impide a nadie quererse ni ser feliz por querer que seamos como ellos, nuestra vida la hacemos nosotros y tú eres mi vida, eres la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana, me levanto pensando en que voy a ver tu preciosa sonrisa y tus preciosos ojos azules. Después de decirte esto, paso a contarte por que te escribo. No sabía cómo decírtelo en persona, pero, bueno, mi sugerencia es la siguiente, ¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche? Solos sin nuestros amigos, que anda que no son cotillas ni nada, jejeje, te digo salir, porque si surge cenar, cenamos, pero si solo quiero estar contigo. No sé si habré empleado las palabras correctas para decírtelo, pero me basta que con una sonrisa me digas que sí. ¿Te viene bien a las ocho? Espero que nuestros amigos no se enteren y si se enteran que no les dé por seguirnos**____**. Bueno preciosa, ya me dices algo, ¿ok?**_

_**Besos, mi pequeño angelito.**_

_**Alguien que te quiere (y que tú ya sabes quién es)**_

**-las lágrimas se apoderaron de mi rostro. Mi novio me estaba invitando a salir por ahi con él, y a cenar a lo mejor también, era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Normalmente eso se hace en la primera cita y después el chico le dice a la chica que la quiere, pero me gusta que mi novio lo haga así, ¿Por qué solo va a ser en la primera cita? Oh dios mío, madre mía creo que esta vez se había superado con creces y yo no podía decirle que no. Como para decirle que no al pobre después de lo que había hecho por mí, no le iba a chafar la sorpresa, además que yo lo estaba deseando. Me seque las lágrimas, me serené y bajé a toda prisa a la cafetería-.**

**-llegué a la cafetería de nuevo-.**

**Urié: ¿dónde estabas?**

**Raf: dejando el ordenador.**

**Miki: ¿y tardas tanto?**

**Raf: es que…bueno tenía que mirar una cosa y…por eso he tardado tanto.-miré discretamente a Sulfus y le sonreí, como el me pedía en la carta, en señal de que aceptaba su invitación.**

**-bien. Ha aceptado. ¿Le gustara? Espero que sí porque no la quiero decepcionar, y sería un palo muy gordo quedar como un idiota delante de mi novia. Se le notaba contenta. Le gustaba la idea de lo de esta noche. Yo estaba feliz por ello, pero tenía miedo de que saliera mal. Raf me miraba y no entendía muy bien mi semblante de preocupación. Me levante de repente y salí.-**

**Raf: ¿Qué le pasa? De repente estaba bien y ahora…**

**Kabalé: está preocupado por algo.**

**Raf: voy a ver qué le pasa.-Salí de la cafetería. En el pasillo estaba el. Miraba hacia el suelo, incluso pude adivinar que alguna lagrima brotaba de su rostro. Me acerque a él.- amor, ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: no me pasa nada, Raf, estoy bien, en serio.**

**Raf: entonces, ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Es por lo de esta noche? Si te he dicho que sí.**

**Sulfus: si, si lo sé, perdóname.**

**Raf: no entiendo porque estas así.**

**Sulfus: porque tengo miedo de que lo de esta noche salga mal.**

**Raf: ¿porque va a salir mal? ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que salir mal?**

**Sulfus: esta noche lo veras, no puedo decirte nada.**

**Raf: vale, pero ahora relájate. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que hasta esta noche no podía saber? No creo que fuera nada malo. Más bien parecía como si tuviera miedo de que le dijera que no a aquello que quería decirme o darme-. No tienes motivos para estar así, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.**

**Sulfus: gracias, cielo, yo no sé qué haría sin ti en momentos como este.**

**Raf: te dije que iba a estar en los buenos y los malos momentos a tu lado. –me abrazo sin más. Pobrecito mío-. Vamos, no quiero verte así, eres un diablo y los demonios no lloran.**

**Sulfus: pero por intentar hacer feliz a su novia sí.**

**-ohhh, me mató cuando dijo eso. Le abracé más fuerte todavía.- vamos a tranquilizarnos los dos un poco. – nos despedimos el uno del otro, hasta la hora de nuestra cita. Llegue a mi habitación. Estaba Urié-**

**Urié: hola. ¿Y Sulfus? ¿Está mejor? **

**Raf: si está perfecto.**

**Urié: ya he visto porque has tardado tanto.**

**Raf: ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

**Urié: la rosa. ¿Es suya, verdad?**

**Raf: sí.-bien no ha leído la carta, porque si no la mato-.**

**Urié: que detalle.**

**Raf; la verdad es que sí.-me puse a mirar en el armario. Ahora viene la pregunta que toda chica se hace cuando va a salir con su novio, ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Vestido? Pero que sea informal, o… ¿los vaqueros y alguna camiseta o camisa bonita? Uf, que confusa estoy. Creo que aunque mis amigas lo sepan da igual, necesito que me ayuden. Dulce, ella es la experta. Fui corriendo a su habitación a buscarla-. Dulce, me tienes que ayudar.**

**Dulce: ¿qué pasa Raf?**

**Raf: ¿si tu novio te pide que salgas con el esta noche que te pondrías? –mis amigas se quedaron flipando cuando oyeron lo que les acababa de decir.-**

**Dulce: ¿Qué tu novio….qué?**

**Miki: no me digas más. No fastidies Raf, ¿Qué dices?**

**Raf: que sí.**

**Urié: ¿y cómo lo ha hecho?**

**Raf: bueno, digamos que…-les extendí la carta- tened cuidado que es sagrada. –mis amigas no sabían que decir cuando la leyeron.**

**Dulce: es preciosa.**

**Raf: si es que tengo un novio que no me lo merezco.**

**Dulce: chicas no perdamos el tiempo, hay que ayudar a Raf.**

**Raf: quiero algo sencillo, ni quiero provocarle y tampoco ir tapada hasta las cejas. Algo intermedio.**

**Dulce: tranquila, no hay problema.**

**-nos fuimos al centro comercial. No hacía falta con lo que ya tengo me apaño, pero bueno. Nos metimos en una tienda. Mis amigas iban cogiendo lo que más les gustaba. Me iba probando todos los que me iban diciendo pero ninguno nos apañaba. Así que me probé el último.**

**Dulce: venga Raf, sal.**

**Raf: entonces, ¿qué os parece?**

**Urié: nena, me encantas.**

**Miki: estas estupenda.**

**Raf: ¿a mi novio le gustara?**

**Urié: bueno, el diablito va babear más que el día del concierto seguro.**

**Raf: y el día del concierto ya es decir, jajaja.-pensé "prepárate a babear Sulfus, jajaja" no Raf no seas mala. Me cambie, lo cogí y nos fuimos. ¿Que pensara cuando me vea? ¿Le gustaré? Me preguntaba muchas cosas sobre aquella noche. Quería estar a la altura de la sorpresa de Sulfus, quería devolverle ese favor.- ay chicas estoy nerviosa.**

**Urié: tranquila todo va a salir bien y a Sulfus no le gustas solo por tu fachada externa, eso que lo sepas. A él le apasiona lo dulce y sencilla que eres, tu valentía, tu afán de superación, todo lo que te hace ser un ángel sin necesidad de tener alas o aureola, que es verdad que las tienes, pero sabes que él no te ve como tal. Y tú tampoco le ves a él como diablo.**

**Raf: lo sé. Pero quiero estar a la altura de las circunstancias.**

**Dulce: lo vas a estar sin duda.**

**Raf: gracias. –aún quedaban un par de horas para ese momento. Primero me transformé en humana. Después me duche, mmm…que recuerdos jajaja. Salí de la ducha. Me sequé el pelo y me lo alisé. Estaba como en una nube. ¿Qué me tenía que decir? ¿O que dar? Faltaba solo una hora para la hora de la verdad. Me puse el vestido nuevo y unas manoletinas de color negro. Me miraba al espejo y a veces decía "se supone que yo, la Raf real, hago de mi novio y la Raf del espejo soy yo", lógicamente así es como me iba a ver el. Claro yo me veía bien, pero, ¿Qué pensaría el Sulfus de verdad?**

**Miki: Raf, déjate de bobadas, que le vas a gustar, hazme caso.**

**Raf: ahí, ya pero es que no dejo de pensarlo, sé que estamos siendo muy optimistas, pero...**

**Dulce: que no te preocupes y deja de decir bobadas. Si a Sulfus no le gustas es que no está bien de la cabeza hoy.**

**Raf: uf, mira mejor no pensar en eso, porque me veo que no salgo si me marchito más y no puedo dejarle plantado, ni quiero hacerlo.**

**Urié: queda un cuarto de hora para tu cita pequeña y tienes que darle una imagen a tu novio de que estas feliz.**

**Raf: y lo estoy.**

**Urié: eso es lo que tienes que hacer.**

**Raf: quedan 10 minutos, ahhhh, me muero.**

**Dulce: vete bajando ya. Sulfus tampoco tardara.**

**Raf: bueno chicas, cuando llegue os cuento. Nos vemos.**

**Urié: si, lo estaremos deseando. Anda corre no llegues tarde.**

**-Salí de mi habitación. La hora había llegado. Cerré la puerta principal mientras salía. Me estaba esperando. Le abracé-.**

**Sulfus: déjame que te vea.-me gustaba como iba- ¿te digo que cada día me gustas más o ya te lo imaginas?**

**Raf: -le gusto, bieeen.- no creo que no hace falta. Me quitas un peso de encima.**

**Sulfus: no digas tonterías. Estás muy guapa.**

**Raf: -me sonrojé.- gracias jeje. –necesitaba que me lo dijera. Yo no parecía muy convencida, él se paró y me besó-.**

**Sulfus: ¿ahora te queda claro?**

**Raf: si, clarísimo.**

**Sulfus: me alegro. –Raf parecía haberse tranquilizado. Pasamos por la zona de fiesta de la cuidad pero no nos quedamos ni mucho menos- oye, ¿te apetece cenar?**

**Raf: vale. –me invitó a cenar. Mientras cenábamos hablábamos de nuestras cosas y nos reíamos de nosotros, de todo y de todos. Claro la parte buena o la mejor todavía no había llegado-.**

**-cuando terminamos de cenar seguimos nuestro camino. Se acercaba la hora de la verdad. La hora en que le daría mi regalo y podría ser el tío más feliz de la tierra o un idiota de por vida. Ella me miraba y sonreía. Me mimaba, me daba besos. Debía estar esperando a que yo le diera eso o al menos que le dijera por qué estábamos allí. Llegamos al lugar donde quería llevarla-. Bueno dime, ¿te gusta?**

**Raf: es muy bonito.**

**Sulfus: bueno, creo que te estarás preguntando porque de repente se me va la cabeza de esta manera y te pido que salgas conmigo, ¿no?**

**Raf: gracias por lo que has hecho.**

**Sulfus: no mujer las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti. Si tú no hubieras aceptado esto no sería posible.**

**Raf: bueno entonces, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir o que dar?**

**Sulfus: sé que no quieres que te compre con regalos…**

**Raf: obviamente.**

**Sulfus: y yo tampoco quiero, pero necesito darte esto.**

**-se sacó del bolsillo una cajita, un poco más y se pone de rodillas, no, no para eso aún es pronto. Me dio la caja, quite el envoltorio, abrí la caja. Woow, una esclava de plata, el primer pensamiento que tu tuve fue "yo a este lo mato". Saque la esclava de la caja, la observé. En la parte de arriba había grabado lo siguiente "R & S" y por detrás "gracias por estar siempre a mi lado". Me quedé sin reacción. Yo creo que Sulfus esperaba que dijera algo. Se la di a modo de que quería que me la pusiera. Se notaba que él estaba feliz porque yo había aceptado su regalo, como no lo voy a aceptar, era lo más bonito que me habían regalado nunca. Cuando la esclava colgaba de mi muñeca abracé a Sulfus-. Gracias, de verdad no tenías porque…**

**Sulfus: sí que tenía que hacerlo. ¿Entonces te gusta?**

**Raf: ¿y que preguntas son esas? Pues claro. –le volví a abrazar. Le estiré del cuello de la camisa y le besé. Los dos nos fundimos en un beso, que poco más y acabamos haciéndolo en la playa-. Vamos a parar, porque nos hemos venido muy arriba y eso no está bien. –paramos de besarnos, pero me volví a abrazar a él-.**

**-me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. A Raf le gustó su regalo. Mis preocupaciones se habían terminado. Había hecho feliz a alguien que era muy importante para mí, y mi objetivo era ese, hacerla feliz-.**

**Raf: ¿por qué haces esto?**

**Sulfus: porque te quiero y eso es lo único que me importa. No sabía que más hacer para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero y se me ocurrió esto.**

**Raf: pues creo que esta vez te has superado. No lo digo por el regalo, si eso es lo de menos, si no por esto. No sé qué pensar, no sé qué decir, quizás solo pueda darte las gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí a lo largo de estos 4 meses a tu lado. Nunca pensé que nadie y menos tú, siendo quien eres en realidad, un demonio, haría tantas cosas por mí, un ángel, nunca pensé que alguien me quisiera de esta manera.**

**Sulfus: gracias. Me alegra oírte decir eso. Bastante haces tú por mí aguantándome.**

**Raf: ¿qué dices? Jajaja, no.**

**Sulfus: si, bastante soportaste mis tonterías al principio.**

**Raf: ya estamos con eso otra vez, cuando fue eso, ¿hace por lo menos 5 meses? Venga, por favor. Llevábamos un mes en la escuela cuando nos liamos.**

**Sulfus: veo que te acuerdas.**

**Raf: bueno, tendré que acordarme de cómo llegamos a estar donde estamos hoy en día. Tus tonterías cuando estábamos delante de nuestros amigos, las tonterías tuyas cuando cambiabas de tema por lo que sabias que era evidente…**

**Sulfus: era demasiado idiota contigo, pero quizás era porque me gustabas y no quería que ni lo notaras mis amigos ni tú.**

**Raf: mmm…ahora entiendo tus excusas tontas. ¿En serio no tenías experiencia en el amor?**

**Sulfus: no y no la tengo, la estoy cogiendo con el tiempo.**

**Raf: cualquiera lo diría.**

**Sulfus: a ver, algo se sabe, no es que tengas experiencia de haber tenido relaciones anteriores, que te prometo que tú eres la primera y espero que la última. Solo experiencia digamos teórica, de lo que aprendes de la gente, de tus padres, etc.**

**Raf: me imagino, si no, no me explico escenas como las de Grecia, las del camping o sin ir más lejos lo de la ducha del otro día, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no seas pervertida. Oye tu mente no cambia del desde el día de la ducha, jajaja.**

**Raf: eh, para el carro guapo, aquí el pervertido eres tú.**

**Sulfus: si, si tu juega.**

**-yo está sentada y él estaba de pie delante de mí. Decidí cambiar de estrategia. Le dije a Sulfus que se sentara. Me hizo caso y yo me senté encima de él. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre él y le abracé-.**

**-Raf estaba sentada sobre mis piernas y abrazada a mí. Estábamos en el paseo de la playa. Seguramente pronto seria la hora de ir volviendo a la escuela. Pero estábamos bien los dos como estábamos. Le tocaba el pelo a mi novia-. ¿Estás bien? **

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos volviendo a la escuela?**

**Raf: ¿es tarde no?**

**Sulfus: un poco. Vamos ir hacia allá. No estamos lejos, pero andando se nos va un rato y disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda como humanos, ¿vale?**

**Raf: lo que tú quieras. Cuando lleguemos nos transformamos y entramos por las ventanas, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: hombre claro, la puerta principal a estas horas está más que cerrada.**

**Raf: genial. Oye, ¿tus amigos saben algo de esto?**

**Sulfus: no, ¿Por qué? ¿Las tuyas?**

**Raf: sí que lo saben. Necesitaba su ayuda. Quería estar a la altura de tu sorpresa y…**

**Sulfus: creo que nunca estas a la altura de las circunstancias sino que las superas.**

**Raf: gracias. Vaya, me estabas asustando, ya me estaba rayando un poco. Yo digo para terminar no va y me dice que nunca estoy a la altura, jejeje no, por dios, creo que no seguiría hablando contigo.**

**Sulfus: como te voy a decir eso, no, sabes que es todo lo contrario.**

**Raf: si claro, pero tu cuando hablas te andas con muchos rodeos.**

**Sulfus: es que no siempre se encuentran las palabras adecuadas. No soy experto mostrando mis sentimientos. Solo me sale ser así cuando estoy contigo.**

**Raf: pues a veces delante de los demás…**

**Sulfus: pero solo a veces, sabes que quiero cortarme delante de ellos pero a veces es imposible. Además lo saben.**

**Raf: lo sé, pero no se a veces me siento incomoda delante de los demás.**

**Sulfus: ya y yo, pero claro no me negaras que hay veces que…**

**Raf: si sé que, bueno, lo que sentimos a veces pues nos hace que nuestros amigos vean más de la cuenta.**

**Sulfus: y lo peor de todo es que encima cuando nos abrazamos, nos besamos delante de ellos les molesta pero luego como les gusta saber cosas del tema.**

**Raf: cierto, que tontos son, pero yo a mis niñas las quiero mucho. Sé que últimamente se les ha ido mucho de las manos todo este tema, pero me han ayudado siempre que les he pedido ayuda, que son pocas veces porque no soy muy propensa a preocupar a los demás con mis tonterías.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero preocupar a los demás con mis problemas, pero cuando los problemas los tiene alguien cercano a ti, siempre quieres estar ahí. Por eso cuando lo del chico ese yo necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba. Sé que si lo llego a saber podría haber hecho el tonto otra vez, y no quería decepcionarte, aunque después él puso todo de su parte para que yo me portara como un idiota contigo. Ahora lo pienso y sé que todo se solucionó pero muchas veces pienso en que podía haberte perdido y no, me niego a pensarlo.**

**Raf: algo parecido me ha pasado a mí esta mañana. Hablando con mis amigas no sé cómo ha surgido el tema pero yo también he pensado en que hubiera pasado si nos dejamos llevar por el rencor de haber visto cosas que realmente y lo que me duele de todo esto es que ninguno de los dos teníamos la culpa de lo que pasó. Cuando me besó no sabía qué hacer, intentaba soltarme, pero él no me dejaba y entonces es cuando lo viste y…**

**Sulfus: me duele haber sido injusto contigo durante aquella semana.**

**Raf: no te tortures con eso ahora, sé que podíamos haber arruinado todo lo nuestro por la tontería de otro. Y me duele pensar que pasaría ahora si eso hubiera pasado.**

**Sulfus: a mí también me pasaba. Yo sinceramente no sé si seguiría aquí. No soportaría verte…no, no puedo pensarlo.**

**Raf: ¿con otro? ¿A eso te refieres?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿pero tú piensas que hubiera roto contigo y que a los pocos días estaría más feliz que una perdiz en brazos de otro? Jajaja, no. Estaría deseando morirme seguramente, como toda aquella semana. No soy de ese tipo de chicas que están con uno, rompen y al día siguiente otro. No, no colecciono hombres, por favor jajaja. Creo que antes los hombres irían detrás de mí que yo de ellos. Pero a veces, aparece alguien que es especial y…bueno…solo te importa el estar a su altura, y la pregunta que nos hace comernos la cabeza, ¿sentirá lo mismo? Puedes enamorarte como una idiota, pero quizás a veces te decepcionas, pero otras veces, no sabes porque pero si la otra persona también siente cosas por ti, entonces tú te sientes flotando en una nube.**

**Sulfus: me alegro que lo veas así. Yo también me he enamorado como un idiota de ti.**

**Raf: si, si ya te veo, jajaja. Eres muy tonto. Pero me encantas cuando te comportas como un tío que enamorado, que jajaja, dices muchas tonterías, pero esas tonterías me encantan jajaja.**

**Sulfus: yo no sé porque digo tantas tonterías, este no soy yo.**

**Raf: que dices no, jajaja, este eres tú. Eres el verdadero. Es tu cara desconocida, ser un demonio, hacer cosas malas es tu fachada, pero tu forma humana o tu interior eres otra persona completamente diferente y me alegro que a mí me lo demuestres. No tienes por qué demostrárselo a otros si no quieres. Me gustan tus dos caras, la mala y la buena y por eso te quiero.**

**Sulfus: no te engañes, tú me has hecho ser así.**

**Raf: que va, has cambiado tu solito.**

**Sulfus: he cambiado porque te quiero, y si no hubiera cambiado, nunca hubiera podido estar contigo. No llores cielo. Ven aquí.-la abracé. Todo lo que le había dicho le había hecho emocionarse. Es verdad, la quiero, y he cambiado gracias a ella.**

**Raf: lo siento perdóname, jajaja. Pero a veces me dices unas cosas, es que te como.**

**Sulfus: empieza, vamos, ya estas tardando, jajaja. Que, además ya hemos llegado.**

**Raf: ay…se me ha hecho muy corto.**

**Sulfus: y a mí también. Pero eso es señal de que lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: no me puedo quejar. Ha sido precioso. Gracias otra vez. Si es que te agraceré toda la vida lo que has hecho por mí.**

**Sulfus: eso espero, jajaja. No lo digo porque, te lo dije en la carta alto y claro.**

**Raf: lo sé. Lo que quiero es que vivamos nuestro día a día, y el día de mañana cuando salgamos de la escuela, que aún queda solo acabamos de empezar, pensaremos en nuestro futuro más tranquilamente. Somos jóvenes todavía para hacer planes a largo plazo. No es que no quiera pensar en que te quiero en mi vida, pero es verdad.**

**Sulfus: y yo en la mía. –íbamos a veces un poco rápidos, y llevamos prácticamente desde que nos conocimos juntos y eso que fue hace cuatro -cinco meses, que para mí es como llevar muchos años a su lado, pero se lo que siento y eso es lo que me hace que quiera tener una vida con ella. A veces lo pienso es utópico todavía, pero a veces lo imagino. Convertirnos en humanos, estar juntos, a veces me preguntaba, porque seguir en la escuela, preparándome para ser un demonio guardián, si lo único que deseo es estar con ella y para poder estar con ella, tendría que renunciar a ello, pero era muy pronto para eso, prefería estar allí, formarme y pase lo que pase cuando terminemos tener asegurada una parte, aunque mi prioridad ahora y desde que llegue aquí es Raf.-**

**Raf: bueno mi pequeño demonio, creo que es hora de irse, que ahora mismo nos toca levantarnos. Las ojeras de mañana son culpa tuya, jajaja. No en serio, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi esta noche, por el regalo, por hacerme feliz, por ser tú y por muchas cosas que no podría nombrar. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Sulfus: espero que más pronto que hoy. –me acerque más a ella y le di un beso. No queríamos soltarnos pero teníamos que hacerlo- te quiero. Nos vemos princesa.-nos transformamos. La volví a besar y cada uno voló hacia la ventana de su habitación. Me quedé mejor dicho un rato observándola, se giró y me sonrió, después atravesó la cristalera de su habitación y desapareció de mi vista-.**

Continuara…


	29. angel s friends declaracion de amor 29

Angel´s friends: capítulo 29.

**Raf: -sonó el despertador. Uf, creo que fue llegar a la cama y dormirme anoche. Creo que no hay noche que haya dormido mejor, bueno si, hay noches, sobre todo las que duermo con Sulfus. La razón de que yo me sintiera tan viva aquella mañana era él y los momentos que él me había hecho vivido anoche. Quien me iba a decir a mí que el chico con el que estuve ayer era un demonio. No sé, que sea tan dulce contigo, que haga tantas cosas bonitas por mí, que me regale rosas, pues si es un demonio, pero en su forma humana cambia mucho. Y eso que es Sulfus, el grande, el inigualable entre sus amigos y compañeros de clase, el mejor de su especie, un demonio de pies a cabeza que ya quisieran muchos ser como el, sobre todo sus amigos. Creo que la respuesta es el amor. Según él era un chico sin experiencia, pero yo lo único que creo es que no era capaz de demostrar que en el fondo de su corazón es una gran persona, quizás hasta que llegara la persona que le tocaría la fibra sensible. Con todo eso en ningún momento pensé que esa persona seria yo. Es verdad, desde que le conocí me gustaba mucho y poco a poco me fui enamorando, gracias a esa personalidad oculta, aunque también me gusta como demonio. Me encanta su fachada de tipo duro y seductor, mmmm…tentador….jejeje, como no va a ser tentador, es un diablo jajaja. Al principio se portaba como un demonio conmigo, es normal, se metía conmigo, me incordiaba, pero a veces de repente le salía una vena diferente, era amable conmigo, me contaba muchas cosas de su pasado, nos reíamos juntos, éramos como amigos, a veces cuando pasaban ese tipo de cosas, me di cuenta de que algo estaba surgiendo entre nosotros, nos empezamos a ver como algo más que unos simples amigos. Ninguno de los dos se decidía, pero a veces explotas por lo que es imposible ocultar, y de una manera u otra sale a la luz. Y desde ese momento aquí estamos. Seguimos siendo rivales y a veces tenemos que luchar contra lo que sentimos, pero luego cuando pasan los desafíos nos amamos como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo- uf que tonta, y como siempre tarde.-bajé corriendo a la cafetería. Mis amigas estaban allí. Era fin de semana. Ni rastro de ningún demonio, ni del mío en particular-**

**Urié: Raf, por fin apareces.**

**Raf: si jajaja. El día que no se me pegan las sabanas es fin de semana.**

**Miki: Raf siéntate y empieza a contar.**

**Raf: a contar ¿Qué?**

**Dulce: vamos Raf no te hagas de rogar. Ya que te ayudamos a que fueras guapa a tu cita cuéntanos.**

**Raf: ammm…la cita, jajaja no se os escapa una.**

**Urié: sabes que somos muy cotillas pero queremos saber que pasó en la cita siempre que lo puedas contar.**

**Raf: si, no os preocupéis. Pues bueno, paseamos un rato, después me invito a cenar.**

**Urié: uyuyuy, a cenar, en serio no te dijo, "¿oye tienes ganas de cenar o pasamos de cenar?" y luego ya sabes lo que viene jajaja.**

**Raf: jajaja, no. Si lo de cenar surgió sobre la marcha. Después me llevo al paseo de la playa, y me dijo, "sé que no quieres que te compre con regalos", yo le dije "obviamente", y se sacó una cajita del bolsillo.**

**Dulce: donde está el anillo, quiero verlo.**

**Raf: no, no Dulce, no hay anillo, no me pidió matrimonio, yo también lo pensé, jajaja, corres mucho. Me dio la cajita y era una esclava con las iniciales de nuestros nombres y en la parte de detrás pone "gracias por estar siempre a mi lado".**

**Miki: que mono, ese chico es un cielo, contigo, obviamente, pero madre mía se nota que te adora.**

**Dulce: ay quiero verla. ¿La llevas?**

**Raf: claro que la llevo, es como si fuera yo que sé, y exagerando un poco el anillo de compromiso, pero ni hay anillo ni hay boda, ni nada por el estilo, solo es un pequeño regalo de aniversario.**

**-les enseñe el regalo de Sulfus. Cada vez que miraba la pulsera, recordaba ese momento tan dulce en el que me la dio. Aun no me puedo creer que hiciera algo así por mí. Estaba deseando verle, estar con él, pasar un fin de semana, otro más con el-**

**Urié: es preciosa.**

**Raf: y que lo digas. Estoy que todavía no me creo nada.**

**Miki: pues es real como la vida misma.**

**Raf: y tanto que sí. Quiero verle pronto, le necesito, después de lo de ayer, ahhhh, le quiero, le quiero, le quiero, por supuesto mucho más que el primer día.**

**Dulce: lógicamente te preguntaras porque no ha aparecido todavía.**

**Raf: si, quizás tenga cosas que hacer. Durmiendo no creo que esté todavía. Tampoco me atrevo a ir a su habitación, me pueden pillar y no quiero que me vean por allí.**

**Miki: tranquila pronto aparecerá.**

**Raf: a ver si es verdad. Le apretaré las tuercas cuando le vea.**

**Dulce: quizás está buscando la manera de volver a sorprenderte.**

**Raf: uf, jajaja, no creo. Estará con sus amigos, querrá estar con ellos también.**

**-estábamos en el centro comercial. Gas y yo nos aburríamos como ostras. Las chicas estaban probándose ropa y querían que les diéramos nuestra opinión. ¿Nuestra opinión? Y nosotros que sabemos de moda. No sabes cuánto deseaba que cierto ángel apareciera. A ver si a Dulce se le ocurre venir y Raf aparece, aunque al haber estado ayer aquí ayudando a Raf… pero bueno hay más cosas en el centro comercial aparte de la ropa. Se estará preguntando donde me he metido. Era la segunda vez que no la veo por la mañana y además después de nuestra cita de anoche quería hablar con ella. En frio se piensa mejor y quería estar con ella, intercambiar impresiones con mi dulce angelito-**

**Raf: bueno chicas, ¿qué hacemos?**

**Dulce: no se…el centro comercial está abierto, podemos ir, nada más por salir de la escuela.**

**Urié: ¿y a la playa? ¿Qué os parece?**

**Raf: pero si no es temporada de baño todavía.**

**Miki: es verdad.**

**Urié: pero yo decía a modo picnic.**

**Dulce: vamos si queréis al centro comercial y luego si nos apetece vamos a la playa.**

**Raf: vale.-ojala Sulfus esté allí-**

En el centro comercial…

**Gas: ¿Cómo nos hacéis esto?**

**Kabalé: tranquilos chicos, aguantad.**

**Sulfus: el problema es que tengo poca paciencia, y se me está acabando. ¿Salimos?**

**Gas: mejor será.**

**-salimos del infierno particular que es para un tío estar soportando horas a que una chica se pruebe ropa. Yo tenía otras cosas en mente-**

**Gas: si no me equivoco esperas a que llegue tu salvación, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: un milagro que me saque de aquí es lo que quiero.**

**Gas: y ese milagro me imagino que es Raf.**

**Sulfus: efectivamente.**

**-llegamos al centro comercial. Estábamos mirando los escaparates, cuando levante la vista y vi a dos chicos muy familiares para mí. Parecían enfadados por algo, aburridos tal vez. Miré desde el fondo del pasillo y le vi. Si eran ellos. Gas y Sulfus. Las chicas debían haberles hecho algo a los pobres. Hablaban entre ellos. O no nos habían visto, que era los más seguro porque conociéndole ya estaría aquí, o esperaban que fuéramos hacia ellos. Nos paramos.- a estos chicos les han hecho algo.**

**Miki: por sus caras diría yo que sí.**

**Urié: ¿y te preocupa?**

**Raf: algo sí. Te recuerdo que uno de ellos es mi novio.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Está bien que se preocupe por mí.**

**Raf: -sin enterarnos ellos habían volado hasta nosotras- ¿Dónde estabas?**

**Sulfus: uf, no me lo recuerdes.**

**Raf: ¿tan malo es?**

**Gas: es una larga historia.**

**Raf: y que prefiero no saber. Aunque por vuestras caras… diría que algo demasiado agradable no era.**

**Gas: con tal de decirte que este hombre estaba deseando que aparecieras.**

**Raf: entonces me lo creo todo.**

**Urié: ¿son las chicas?**

**Sulfus: las chicas, sí. ¿Vosotras creéis que nosotros sabemos algo de moda?**

**Miki: no.**

**Gas: pues eso mismo me pregunto yo.**

**Raf: ¿y entonces que ganan con haceros que estéis ahí dos horas?**

**Sulfus: no sabría decirte.**

**Urié: yo las vigilaría, no se les ocurra algo más...**

**Dulce: si creo que tienes razón. Además Raf tú vas a lo que vas.**

**Raf: ¿perdón?**

**Urié: tú ya lo entiendes. Adiós.**

**Raf: luego nos vemos.-Urié y Dulce se fueron a vigilar a sus adversarias. Mientras Miki y yo nos quedamos con los chicos, evidentemente son nuestros rivales-**

**Gas: ¿oye nos vamos?**

**Miki: ¿Qué? ¿Contigo? venga hombre.**

**Gas: si no lo digo por nosotros, lo digo por ellos.**

**Sulfus: oye que por nosotros no os preocupéis.**

**Miki: si se os nota demasiado qué queréis estar solos.**

**Raf: ¿nosotros? ¿Solos? Que va.-porque todas las pillan al vuelo. Aunque a mí no se me ha notado, pero Sulfus parece inquieto por algo-**

**Sulfus: -estáis tardando, vamos. La verdad es que todos tenían razón, quería estar a solas con ella- ¿tanto se nota?**

**Raf: ¿crees que quiero o tengo necesidad de quedarme a solas contigo? La llevas clarita.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué mientes? Sabes que no se te da bien. Además se nota mucho lo que quieres.**

**Raf: ¿y quién sabe lo que quiero? ¿Tu?**

**Sulfus: sí. Sabes que sí.**

**Raf: …-cuando se metía conmigo de esa manera me irritaba mucho, pero sé que era de coña y también me gustaba. Lógicamente sabía que quería estar con el- **

**Sulfus: a veces el silencio es peligroso Raf.**

**Raf: déjalo ya, ¿quieres?**

**Sulfus: déjame que piense,…no. –Le había prometido cortarme delante de nuestros amigos pero no podía dejar de tontear con ella-**

**Miki: bueno creo que estáis tonteando demasiado y queréis hacer cositas. Así que luego nos vemos.**

**-por fin se habían ido. Raf me daba la espalda. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla- oye, se supone que antes de tontear estabas bien conmigo, ¿y ahora?**

**Raf: siempre he estado bien contigo, ¿Por qué vas a pensar lo contrario?**

**Sulfus: ah, no sé. Que conste que lo hago porque ayer te dije que me iba a cortar delante de los demás.**

**Raf: ¿y tontear de esa manera tan descarada te parece cortarte?**

**Sulfus: pero si realmente se han ido yendo todos porque sabían que los dos queríamos estar solos, ¿o miento?**

**Raf: ahora que, ya lo supones.**

**Sulfus: se te nota mucho cuando mientes, sobretodo delante de mí.**

**Raf: ¿y que te hace pensarlo?**

**Sulfus: que estas nerviosa, roja, y me atrevo a decir que incluso demasiado apetecible.**

**Raf: ¿ah, que encima se trata de comportarte como un cerdo?**

**Sulfus: cerdo, ¿yo? Por favor. Y dime, y prometo, que ya no me meto más contigo, ¿piensas en lo de ayer?**

**Raf: sí. ¿Cómo no voy a pensarlo?**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que debería haber sido mejor o te gusto así?**

**Raf: ¿es que tu cambiarias algo?**

**Sulfus: no se…**

**Raf: ¿es que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste o esperabas más de mí?**

**Sulfus: no, tu no por favor Raf no pienses eso. Y sabes que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó ayer, porque todo salió bien.**

**Raf: ¿algo tenía que salir mal?**

**Sulfus: yo…con lo del regalo no las tenía todas conmigo.**

**Raf: venga va, ¿pero qué tonterías dices? A veces no te entiendo. **

**Sulfus: yo lo hice con todas las buenas intenciones que podía.**

**Raf: pero no hables como si lo hubiera rechazado, es como si no te sintieras orgulloso de eso. Además mira, puedes comprobar que lo llevo y no me lo quito ni para dormir. No sé para qué haces las cosas si luego no estas satisfecho de nada. ¿Te pasa algo? Puedes contármelo. Estoy para ayudarte. Quiero que confíes en mí. Puedo tener fallos pero necesito saberlos. Por muy dolorosos que sean, tendré que saberlos para saber lo que hago mal.**

**Sulfus: cielo, en ningún momento he dudado de ti. Al contrario el que hace las cosas mal en todo caso seré yo.**

**Raf: no digas cosas que no tienen sentido.-no entendía que le podía pasar. Decía cosas sin sentido. Le abracé- no quiero que estés así, ¿vale? No me hagas llorar por favor.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes, sabes que soy idiota, y que a veces no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que siento y sé que a veces te hago daño o te hago pensar cosas que no son.-¿Por qué soy tan gilipollas? ¿Qué digo? me he vuelto loco. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era tener a mi lado a Raf. La pobre ya no sabía que pensar. La estaba preocupando tontamente y no quiero cuando encima digo las tonterías más grandes que he dicho nunca-**

**Raf: tranquilízate. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Estás bien?**

**Sulfus: sí. Lo siento.**

**Raf: deja de hacer el tonto. Ya ha pasado todo. A veces creo que dices este tipo de tonterías para tenerme donde tú quieres.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que donde quiero tenerte?**

**Raf: cerca de ti.**

**Sulfus: ¿para qué me sirve tenerte lejos?**

**Raf: me refiero, abrazada a ti tonto.**

**Sulfus: y eso también.**

**Raf: lo que te decía. Jajaja.**

**Sulfus: pues tu bien que estas.**

**Raf: ¿sabías que eres demasiado tonto? Jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿un poco solo? Siento que hago muchas tonterías. Entiendo que te rías de mí por eso.**

**Raf: bueno, ya se te pasara.**

**Sulfus: sí que se me pasa, ¿sabes?**

**Raf: en serio no dudes nunca de lo que hagas. Quizás si las cosas hubieran salido mal entiendo que estuvieras así, pero, no sé, si querías haber hecho algo mas eso es cosa tuya, que voy a saber yo, pero de verdad no sé cuántas veces te voy a repetir que lo que hiciste ayer por mí fue muy especial. No te tortures más. Si no hubiera aceptado tu regalo seria idiota, así que de verdad deja ya de lamentarte ni preocuparte ni imaginar cosas que no son. Además qué clase de demonio eres arrepintiéndote, y encima lo más grave, te arrepientes de algo que encima es bueno, no lo entiendo.**

**Sulfus: tienes mucha razón. Perdóname anda. –Raf estaba todavía abrazada a mí. Intentaba consolarme porque es verdad estaba haciéndome mala sangre por algo que no había pasado-¿Qué clase de novio soy? Me arrepiento de… mira olvídalo.**

**Raf: ya era hora de que entraras en razón, cabezota.**

**Sulfus: pero dime, ¿Qué clase de novio soy?**

**Raf: simplemente mi novio. Es normal que te preocupes por hacerme feliz. Yo también lo intento.**

**Sulfus: pero si tú no tienes la culpa de nada mujer.**

**Raf: shhh.-le puse el dedo para que no dijera nada mas- no digas más tonterías.-me despegue de él, o lo intenté, pero ni niño tiene sus truquillos. Como digo, intenté despegarme pero al mirarnos, sentimos el fuego que hay dentro de nosotros. Era muy raro que no nos hubiéramos besado todavía. Bueno mientras nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, nuestros amigos volvieron. Siempre nos pillan dándonos el lote, no sé cómo lo hacen-**

**Miki: bueno, no os habéis movido del mismo sitio.**

**Sulfus: ¿ahora salís?**

**Cabiria: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: dios.**

**Kabalé: no te quejes, cada uno se divierte a su manera no, además si estuvieras solo lo entiendo, pero estando con ella…**

**Sulfus: tienes razón, pero lo sé y me quedo en la escuela.**

**Raf: pobre. Me compadezco de ti.**

**Sulfus: si habéis terminada no sé lo que hacemos aquí todavía. –por fin podíamos irnos. Claro que tampoco me podía quejar. Pero ya sabéis como soy yo. Habíamos decidido volver andando. Se disfruta más en cuanto a que Raf había metido la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lógicamente en el trasero, que mola más (diréis que cerdo, pero que sepáis que ha sido ella) y bueno, yo, mi mano la tenía en la cintura de mi novia- ¿y esa mano?**

**Raf: igual que el otro día también me lo tocaste a mí, es que acaso no puedo. Además si estas encantado bobo.**

**Sulfus: como me conoces, ¿eh?**

**Raf: como para no conocerte.**

**Sulfus: ¿sabes lo que falto ayer?**

**Raf: no me digas que estás pensando en…**

**Sulfus: eh… sí.**

**Raf: osea, que según tu no acabo como tú querías.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: de verdad…**

**Sulfus: no te enfades conmigo.**

**Raf: ¿me he enfadado contigo?**

**Sulfus: no, por favor.**

**Raf: en serio, algo no puede acabar bien si no se hace…**

**Sulfus: es que la ocasión de ayer lo merecía.**

**Raf: ¿no te basta con que intentaras hacérmelo en la playa, ayer?**

**Sulfus: tú lo has dicho, lo intenté.**

**Raf: ¿es que no te sirve con la última vez, con lo de la ducha?-hablé bajito para que nadie nos oyera-**

**Sulfus: ¿ah, que quieres dejarme un tiempo a palo seco?**

**Raf: no, no es eso, pero a veces te comportas un poco raro. Además tampoco vamos a estar haciéndolo todos los días.**

**Sulfus: vale, tienes miedo, ¿es eso?**

**Raf: sí. La podemos liar y no quiero.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Es verdad que a veces pienso demasiado en mí y que sé que a mí me da igual, pero entiendo tus miedos y no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.**

**Raf: si eso me dices siempre.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, ¿o no?**

**Raf: si, pero a veces te pones en un plan…**

**Sulfus: porque soy idiota y lo sabes. Y muchas veces pienso egoístamente, como un demonio, pero es lo que soy al fin y al cabo, pero sé que por mucho que quiera hacer algo, si es algo entre dos personas, como es en este caso, sé que no puedo hacer lo que quiera sin contar contigo cuando es algo que nos afecta a los dos.**

**Raf: sabes me cansa tener conversaciones sobre este tema, pero a veces me siento inútil.**

**Sulfus: que dices, no por favor.**

**Raf: si, pero en el fondo lo piensas.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo piensas eso?**

**Raf: no se a veces tengo la sensación que solo quieres de mí una cosa.**

**Sulfus: mira Raf, si estoy contigo es porque te quiero. Tengo un millón de chicas por ahí a las que utilizaría, ¿pero sabes porque no lo hago?**

**Raf: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque eres para mí algo más que un rollo de una noche, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que te utilizaría?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces?**

**Raf: no sé qué decir.**

**Sulfus: ¿y porque estamos echándonos los trastos a la cabeza desde que nos hemos visto? ¿A ratos estamos muy bien, pero otros…?-Raf miraba al suelo. No le gustaban ese tipo de conversaciones en las que parecía que dudábamos de lo que había entre nosotros-¿vas a decirme algo? Raf, va, no quiero que estés así.**

**Raf: lo siento. -No que me pasó que estuve a punto de salir huyendo, pero le abracé. Antes de estar sola prefiero estar con el-**

**Sulfus: déjalo.**

**Raf: ok.-habíamos llegado. Quería irme a descansar un rato- oye, me subo un rato a la habitación, luego te veo.**

**Sulfus: como quieras, eso es cosa tuya.-Raf se subió a la habitación. Yo me fui a la mía. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, bueno sí, claro pero Raf no…**

**-subí a mi habitación- hola chicas. ¿Habéis comprado algo?**

**Dulce: que va, más que nada hemos hecho lo que tendrían que haber hecho los chicos por sus amigas.**

**Raf: pero es que los chicos…y ellos que saben, bastante tenían ya.**

**Miki: ¿y tú no estás con Sulfus?**

**Raf: quiero descansar un rato.**

**Urié: ¿habéis discutido o algo?**

**Raf: no, que va. Solo que hay situaciones que se nos van un poco de las manos pero solo eso.**

**Urié: ¿habéis hablado de lo de ayer?**

**Raf: sí. Pero sabéis que los chicos siempre quieren acabar de la misma manera, todos.**

**Dulce: vamos que lo que le fallo es que quería tema.**

**Raf: sí. Pero debe entender que no siempre se puede estar… si a mí me encanto como fue la cita. Ni eche de menos nada relacionado con el tema de…**

**Urié: entonces porque se marchita con eso.**

**Raf: los hombres, por muy bien que nos traten y nos quieran mucho, siempre piensan con la parte de abajo.**

**Miki: típico.**

**Dulce: pero lo importante es que nos hagan sentir especiales.**

**Raf: eso siempre.**

**Urié: y además Sulfus contigo lo consigue.**

**Raf: cierto. Solo hay que aceptar que son hombres. Y a veces se comportan como salidos pero otras son las más bellísimas personas que puedas imaginar.**

**Miki: me lo creo.**

**Raf: lo importante es que sepan cómo tratarnos.**

**Dulce: lógico.**

**Urié: solo hay que encontrar al adecuado.**

**Raf: sí. Siempre podrás equivocarte pero otras veces, como en mi caso, estas en las nubes. Y que me haga subir al cielo un demonio es muy grave jajaja.**

**Dulce: y tan grave, jajaja.**

**Miki: es una locura jajaja.**

**Urié: ya pero si a Raf le gusta…**

**Raf: además dicen que el amor cuanto más difícil, más bonito es. Tened en cuenta que a los chicos no les gustan las fáciles, y bueno a nosotras tampoco nos gustan los chicos fáciles.**

**Urié: es verdad. Para un chico una tía fácil es un rollo de una noche.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Gas: ¿oye, tu no estabas con tu novia?**

**Sulfus: si, pero digamos que…quería descansar un poco.**

**Gas: ¿sin ti? Eso ya es raro.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué tendré que ver yo con que Raf quiera…?**

**Gas: como tenías tantas ganas de verla esta mañana…**

**Sulfus: querrá estar con sus amigas, esta tarde estará conmigo.**

**Raf: oye chicas este lunes hay examen.**

**Miki: ¿no me digas?**

**Raf: pensaba que lo sabíais.**

**Urié: ¿desde cuándo hay examen?**

**Raf: desde el lunes pasado.**

**Dulce: oh, dios, chicas nos tenemos que poner a ello, prontito.**

**Miki: ¿y tú Raf, ya habrás estudiado verdad?**

**Raf: sí. Es que yo no quiero dejármelo para lo último, además que teniendo tiempo de sobra…**

**Dulce: bueno pero también tienes novio, y querrás estar con él también, y claro…**

**Raf: cierto. Por eso, como tengo más obligaciones que vosotras, pues debo estudiar antes.**

**Urié: pero a ti las cosas se te quedan en seguida.**

**Miki: porque es más inteligente.**

**Raf: que va, más inteligente yo, que va. ¿Cuándo os vais a poner?**

**Dulce: quiero ponerme ya.**

**Urié: que si no…**

**Raf: bueno si necesitáis que os eche una mano, mandarme un mensaje, pero no me hagáis que vaya.**

**Urié: tranquila, no queremos molestarte mientras estás en tus asuntos.**

**Raf: pues las dudas, las quiero esta noche, si es que las tenéis.**

**Miki: ok.**

**Dulce: descuida. Y disfruta.**

**Raf: jajaja, nos vemos.-me despedí de mis amigas y fui a la habitación de Sulfus. Entre por la ventana, ya que me daba cosa entrar por el pasillo. Estaba tranquilo, relajado. Estaba despierto, pero aun no sabía que había entrado. Gas, como siempre durmiendo. Me acerqué a la cama de mi novio- hola cielo.**

**Sulfus: Raf, ¿y eso que estas aquí?**

**Raf: porque mis amigas se han quedado estudiando.**

**Sulfus: ¿y tú no?**

**Raf: yo ya me lo sé. Es que como supuestamente yo tengo más obligaciones que ellas…**

**Sulfus: ¿y que es lo que no tienen tus amigas que tú tienes?**

**Raf: Um… ¿novio? Por ejemplo.**

**Sulfus: ¿así que como buena cerebrito, estudias antes para luego verme a mí?**

**Raf: ¿hay algo de malo en eso?**

**Sulfus: no. Yo encantado.**

**Raf: hombre prefiero estudiar entre semana que cuesta menos dentro de lo que cuesta, y estar contigo el fin de semana, y los ratos libres que tenga.**

**Sulfus: eso te honra.**

**Raf: ¿y tú como llegas a ser el mejor sin abrir un libro?**

**Sulfus: los demonios nunca hemos abierto un libro, lo que pasa es que cuentan más las acciones y los gestos, el comportamiento. Sabemos hacerlo sin tener que utilizar un libro.**

**Raf: ya quisiera yo.**

**Sulfus: pero si tú eres capaz de leértelo una vez y se te queda.**

**Raf: que va. Lleva su tiempo.**

**Sulfus: al menos tienes esa facilidad.**

**Raf: bueno,… si**

**Sulfus: así tienes tiempo para otras cosas.**

**Raf: uf, sí. No sé cómo mis amigas son tan despistadas, al menos luego lo sacan bien.**

**Sulfus: perrería, Raf.**

**Raf: anda que tú.**

**Sulfus: soy un demonio, amor, no está en nosotros abrir un libro.**

**Raf: y lo de la perrería lo dices tú, ¿no? Jajaja. Aunque para un demonio eso es bueno, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: no se trata de ser vago, pero bueno igual que los ángeles tenéis vuestro sistema, nosotros también.**

**Raf: lógico.-permanecimos un momento en silencio. Lo suficiente para que mi novio se pusiera encima mía.-eh, ¿Qué haces?**

**Sulfus: tranquila.-le tape la boca. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Pero quería que estuviera tranquila, relajada. Escapar no iba a escapar, al menos ya me encargo yo de eso. Me acerque más a ella. Ella me hizo suyo enseguida. Me mordió el labio inferior (el de la boca, obviamente) y tiro de mí. Nuestros besos eran dulces. Mis manos fueron a parar a su cinturón, estuve a punto de quitárselo, pero me contuve, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Estábamos en forma inmortal y no se nos podía ir de las manos-**

**Raf: ten cuidado con lo que pretendes hacer.**

**Sulfus: me he contenido.**

**Raf: menos mal, porque yo pensabas que cometíamos la mayor idiotez de nuestra vida.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero en forma humana no es una estupidez a que no?**

**Raf: no, porque no pasa nada. –Gas se había despertado, pero no había visto nada.**

**Gas: bueno, yo creo que me voy, porque sobro un poco.**

**-recibí un mensaje de mis amigas. Querían que les ayudara con unas cosas-**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: nada, que quieren que les ayude con unas cosas del examen.**

**Sulfus: cielo, como buen ángel tienes que ir.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: yo buscare a mis amigos. Voy a dejar de hacer el perro. Te quiero. Te veo pronto.**

**Raf: y yo a ti. Nos vemos.-le di un beso antes de salir de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía-**

**Urié: Raf, ayúdanos un poco a hacer una cosa de prácticas.**

**Dulce: ¿te hemos interrumpido?**

**Raf: no, que va, ya habíamos terminado.**

**Miki: ¿así que habéis hecho cositas, eh?**

**Raf: si, pero no me habéis llamado para que os cuente mi vida así que a ver decidme, así también repaso yo un poco.**

**-les explique a mis amigas todas las dudas que tenían del examen pero también como no, me sacaron el tema de que había hecho con mi novio, mientras ellas estudiaban. Yo desde luego no sabía que decirles lógicamente pero bueno, yo les conté solo lo que tenían que saber o lo que podían saber-**

Continuara…


	30. angel s friends declaracion de amor 30

Angel´s friends: capítulo 30.

Se acercaban las vacaciones. Aún quedaba una semana antes de que todos pudieran disfrutar de dos semanas de vacaciones (no me refiero a las vacaciones de verano, si no a las vacaciones de semana santa, o alguna por el estilo), pero realmente no sabían que iban a llegar antes de lo esperado.

**Urié: Raf, ¿vamos?**

**Raf: claro. Que ganas tengo de vacaciones.**

**Urié: y yo, ¿te vienes a Angie town, no?**

**Raf: ¿Dónde quieres que me quede si no?**

**Urié: pensaba que la familia de Sulfus te invitaría, eres su novia.**

**Raf: la verdad es que no se nada. ¿Crees que debería ir?**

**Urié: sé que es peligroso porque te tendrías que disfrazar pero al fin y al cabo es como si fuera parte de tu familia.**

**Raf: jajaja, no exageres.**

**Urié: te cogieron mucho cariño. Caíste muy bien.**

**Raf: si pero eso es porque no saben quién soy en realidad.-bajamos a la cafetería. Allí estaba el resto. Sulfus fue hacia mí- **

**Sulfus: tengo que contarte algo.**

**Raf: ok, dime.**

**Sulfus: sabes que las vacaciones están al caer y a mis padres les gustaría…**

**Raf: sabes estaba hablando con Urié mientras bajábamos de ese tema.**

**Sulfus: sé que es una locura pero te vuelves a disfrazar y ya está, además no me dejes solo.**

**Raf: vale, pero espero que todo salga bien.**

**Sulfus: gracias amor.-sabíamos que era peligroso pero mis padres querían que Raf fuera. Al principio pensé en las posibles consecuencias, pero yo quería estar con ella. No sabía cómo afrontar dos semanas sin ella-**

**Raf: tranquilo, pero a ver si no hay nada que les haga dudar de mí.**

**Sulfus: no creo, ¿además porque se van a enterar?**

**Raf: una cosa es la otra vez que no pasó nada porque casi ni saben que estoy allí, pero ahora…**

**Sulfus: confía en mí, no va a pasar nada. Además para que vamos a pensar en eso ahora.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Cabiria: ¿creéis que esta semana antes de las vacaciones se la tomaran en serio?**

**Raf: conociendo al profesor me temo que sí.**

**-estaba cerca de mi novia. Me acerque a su oído y le dije- tengo ganas de estar contigo a solas cuando lleguemos a mi casa.**

**Raf: te recuerdo que estamos en forma inmortal y que yo estaré disfrazada, así que pasa como la otra vez.**

**Sulfus: no lo digo por eso si no porque nuestros amigos no se van a enterar de nada.**

**Raf: es verdad. Que gusto.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas. Pero bueno aún queda mucho para eso así que no pensemos todavía. Oye no quiero entretenerte, tienes un examen. ¿Cómo lo llevas?**

**Raf: estupendo.**

**Sulfus: así me gusta. Luego nos vemos.-Raf tenía un examen y no quería que llegara tarde, además ya que se lo sabía tan bien según ella. Aun no entiendo que capacidad tiene esa chica pero es increíble. Y luego dirán que las rubias son tontas. Os estáis equivocando, por lo menos con mi rubia en particular-**

**-le di un beso a mi novio. El último suspiro antes del examen. La ultima bocanada de aire. Mis amigas y yo estábamos nerviosas. No sabíamos que nos iban a poner. Venga quiero hacerlo ya, me vas a matar de sufrimiento. Por fin dio el examen. Buah, que fácil, pero a juzgar por la cara de mis amigas en algunas preguntas…-**

**Tiempo de duración del examen: 1 hora.**

**Profesor Arkam: ir entregándome las agendas, os quedan 5 minutos pero podéis entregar ya cuando pasen esos 5 minutos me voy.**

**-termine el examen y me fui. Al cabo de unos minutos mis amigas también habían acabado-**

**Urié: oye Raf, ¿Qué tal?**

**Raf: bien.**

**Miki: ¿has respondido a todas?**

**Raf: creo que me he dejado las que no sabía seguras, tened en cuenta que los test restan, pero me he dejado pocas.**

**Dulce: yo me he empezado a rayar un montón con algunas. ¿Salían en los apuntes?**

**Raf: en los enlaces que había debajo de los apartados.**

**Dulce: pues… claro es que esas no me las he mirado.**

**Raf: te lo dije.**

**Dulce: ¿pero no voy a suspender por eso, no?**

**Raf: depende de cómo hayas puesto las demás.**

**Dulce: no quiero pensarlo.**

**Kabalé: ¿qué pasa?**

**Dulce: que me van a dar…**

**Cabiria: ¿con vaselina o sin vaselina?**

**Dulce: no lo sé.**

**Sulfus: tenías que haber estudiado durante la semana y así eso no te pasaría.**

**Dulce: ¿y que sabrás tú?**

**Raf: déjalo mujer, ya verás cómo apruebas no seas tonta.**

**Dulce: claro como tú siempre sacas buenas notas es muy fácil decirlo.**

**Raf: ¿y que tiene que ver eso? Además, que no se acaba el mundo por un examen, si fuera que te jugaras todo pues…lo entendería.**

**Urié: ¿crees que pronto estarán?**

**Raf: es un test, no es difícil de corregir, lo que no mola es que reste.**

**Sulfus: ¿resta?**

**Raf: si, por cada 3 mal te quita una bien.**

**Sulfus: pero te ha salida bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: tranquilo, si, si hubiera sido más difícil, te diría que no las tengo todas conmigo.**

**Sulfus: bueno, pero como no quieres preocupar a nadie…**

**Raf: ¿ahora no confías en mí?**

**Sulfus: yo no he dicho eso.**

**Raf: pero lo piensas.**

**Sulfus: que no Raf, de verdad. Si yo sé que te habrá salido bien, eres la mejor de tu clase.**

**Raf: ¿la mejor, yo?**

**Sulfus: sabes que sí. O si no que lo digan tus amigas.**

**Miki: tu novio tiene razón.**

**Raf: vale, vale, pero dejar esta historia ya.-de repente apareció Cox- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Cox: buzzzzzz.**

**Raf: no te hagas la graciosa, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué dice?**

**Raf: no va y me dice que dejes de toquitearme.**

**Sulfus: buen intento pero eso creo que no va a ser posible.**

**Raf: bueno, al margen, no has salido por casualidad, así que, ¿qué pasa?**

**Cox: buzzzzzz.**

**Raf: ¿en la sala presidencial?**

**Cox: buzzzzzz.**

**Raf: vamos entonces.-todos lo habíamos oído, nos esperaban en la sala presidencial-**

**Sulfus: ¿de que creéis que se tratara esta vez?**

**Raf: espero que sea algo bueno.**

**Sulfus: ya verás como sí.**

**Raf: que optimista estas. ¿Qué has bebido Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: nada mujer, jajaja.-llegamos a la sala presidencial tal como nos habían indicado, ¿Qué seria esta vez? Quizás… ¿vía libre?**

**Profesor Arkam: sentaos chicos.**

**Raf: ¿de qué se trata? Siempre nos llaman para cosas buenas, porque tampoco es que hayan pasado sucesos extraños, bueno cuando lo de Reina y lo de Blue, pero… y ahora que se acercan las vacaciones todavía más.**

**Profesora Tempel: hemos pensado que como vamos adelantados y tenemos el lujo de permitir que la semana anterior a las vacaciones la tengáis libre, vamos a proponeros algo que os puede gustar.**

**Sulfus: empiece, que ya está tardando. –salió en la pantalla una imagen alucinante. No sé si había visto algo tan bonito en mi vida, pero que sepáis que nada es comparable a la belleza de mi novia. Raf pareció averiguar de qué lugar se trataba-**

**Raf: es Noruega, ¿no?**

**Profesor Arkam: así es Raf. Más concretamente son los fiordos noruegos.**

**Raf: si, es una zona impresionante.**

**Urié: ¿quieres decir que vamos a ir a esa zona?**

**Cabiria: ¿y cómo vamos allí?**

**Profesora Tempel: de crucero.**

**Todos: ¿de crucero?**

**Profesor Arkam: sí. Pasareis una semana a bordo por la zona del suroeste de Noruega. Embarcareis mañana. Toda la tarde y el día siguiente son de navegación. A partir del tercero iréis parando en los diferentes lugares del itinerario. Ah se me olvidaba os vais a Copenhague esta misma noche.**

**Sulfus: así que la autoesfera nos llevara a Copenhague.**

**Profesora Tempel: así es. El viaje durara todo lo que queda de día de hoy, desde que salgáis, que serán las 5, cuando salgáis de aquí, corriendo a hacer las maletas. ¿Entendido?**

**-asentimos todos con la cabeza-**

**Raf: ¿vamos en forma humana verdad?**

**Profesor Arkam: sí.**

**-acto seguido nos transformamos en humanos- vamos chicas a hacer las maletas. Nos vamos a Noruega, bieeen.-llegamos a la habitación-**

**Dulce: que bien podré llevarme la ropa que quiera.**

**Urié: pero sin pasarse, que los camarotes son pequeños.**

**Raf: no vamos en avión pero eso no implica pasarse. Llévate lo que vayas a necesitar, necesitamos el polar para las excursiones, que vamos a Noruega y luego algunas camisetas, poner 10 por si acaso, y luego necesitamos un vestido, que no sea tampoco como para ir a una boda, informal, para el día de gala y la ropa blanca para la fiesta blanca.**

**Miki: ¿te vas a llevar zapatos altos?**

**Raf: no lo aconsejo, el barco se balancea un poco y al no ser muy estable tampoco voy a ir con tacones.**

**Urié: ¿con unas bailarinas sobra no?**

**Raf: si, además si solo es para esa noche, el resto vas como quieras.**

**Miki: ¿está todo ya?**

**Raf: que va, todavía faltan cosas como las cosas de aseo, hay que precintarlas muy bien, no se salga nada que las cosas se pueden estropear.**

**Miki: perfecto.**

**-el sonido de mi Whatsap sonó- ¿quién será?- ¿y ahora que quiere este chico?- disculpadme un momento.**

Whatsap:

**Sulfus: Raf…**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: ¿te interrumpo?**

**Raf: un poco, pero dime lo que quieres, no creo que estés malgastando tu tiempo en hablar por Whatsap conmigo cuando tienes que hacerte la maleta.**

**Sulfus: ese es el problema. ¿Puedes ayudarme?**

**Raf: sí. Dame unos minutos y voy para allá.**

**Sulfus: gracias guapa.**

**Raf: tonto, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no te entretengo.**

**Raf: ahora nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

Fin del Whatsap.

**Raf: chicas, ¿podéis seguir vosotras?**

**Urié: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: mi novio quiere que le ayude.**

**Dulce: ¿no sabe hacerse la maleta solo?**

**Raf: no lo sé, pero voy a ver qué problema tiene.- fui a la habitación de Sulfus. Este chico es un poco desastre. Estaba sentado en la cama.- a ver, ¿qué problema tienes?- me senté encima de sus piernas como él quería- oye, no me digas que he venido porque… tengo cosas que hacer y tú también.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes, quiero que me digas que es lo que más o menos tengo que meterme.**

**Raf: vale, a ver, metete dos o tres pantalones. Luego mete una chaqueta y una camisa para la noche de gala.**

**Sulfus: despacio, vamos por partes-rebusqué entre las cosas que había sacado- ¿esto te parece bien?**

**Raf: vale. Ahora mete…-entre los dos fuimos haciendo su maleta. Después nos sentamos exactamente como al principio- ves, no era tan difícil.**

**Sulfus: yo solo no habría sacado nada. Gracias, oye no te quiero entretener, te habrás dejado la tuya a medias.**

**Raf: estaba casi cuando he venido, pero voy a ver que falta. Nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: oye, en la autoesfera, ¿podríamos…?**

**Raf: -me hizo un gesto de que quería que fuera con el- ok.-le di un beso y me fui. Cuando llegué de nuevo a mi habitación, mis amigas salían ya con sus maletas- chicas, ¿ya las tenéis?**

**Dulce: si, la tuya también está casi, te esperamos aquí.**

**Raf: ok, voy a ver-entré a mi habitación, solo me faltaba meter la bolsa de aseo. Cerré la maleta y salí donde me esperaban mis amigas- chicas, ya estoy.**

**Dulce: chicas creo que estas vacaciones van a ser las mejores de nuestra vida.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.-nos fundimos en un abrazo-**

**Miki: ¿al final Sulfus ha conseguido hacerse la maleta?**

**Raf: si, porque le he ayudado yo si no… este hombre no sabía que meter dentro, pobre, es tan mono.**

**Dulce: apuesto a que habéis hecho algo más que hacer la maleta.**

**Raf: ¡oye! No hemos hecho nada más, algún beso, algún toquiteo, si pero ya está.**

**Urié: jajaja, como siempre, y seguro que te habrá pedido que vayas con él.**

**Raf: cierto.-llegamos a la cafetería. Allí estaban el resto de la expedición-**

**Sulfus: por fin apareces.**

**Raf: ¿te tengo que recordar que alguien me ha pedido que le ayude a hacer la maleta?**

**Sulfus: no, jajaja, y gracias otra vez.**

**Raf: de nada.-estábamos cerca, y él me hizo volver a sentarme encima suya- ¿qué manía te ha dado hoy por que me siente encima de ti?**

**Sulfus: ¿no te lo puedo pedir? Vamos Raf.**

**Raf: te cabreas tu solo, yo no te he dicho nada.**

**Gas: cortaos un poco.**

**Raf: jajaja, tienes razón.**

**Cabiria: estoy deseando llegar al barco.**

**Kabalé: ¿es verdad que se dice que engordas cuando vas de crucero?**

**Raf: un poco, pero es normal, una semana comiendo lo que quieras, a buffet libre es lo que tiene. Sobre todo cuando llegas de las excursiones tarde que el buffet está cerrado, siempre al lado de la piscina hay perritos, hamburguesas, kebab, pizza…**

**Gas: estoy en el paraíso.**

**Sulfus: jajaja no te pases Gas. Y encima gratis, pues…**

**Gas: oye, ¿y siempre está abierto?**

**Miki: a todas horas Gas.**

**Gas: vámonos. **

**Raf: eh pero no te pases, al final el chico que este allí trabajando te va a conocer en seguida jajaja.**

**Sulfus: si, jajaja. Dirá, chico, ¿ya estas otra vez aquí?**

**Urié: ¿y tenemos todo incluido?**

**Raf: si, menos el alcohol, a los menores no les suministran, y además lo llevan muy a rajatabla. Incluso te diría que a alguien que fuera a cumplir 18 en unos meses, no le darían. O los tienes o no hay manera.**

**Sulfus: bueno como ese no es nuestro problema…**

**Miki: ¿y que más hay?**

**Raf: miles de cosas. Piscina, jacuzzi, creo que hasta discoteca y todo.**

**Sulfus: mañana cuando embarquemos y al día siguiente es de navegación, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: si, podemos hacer lo que queramos todavía no se baja del barco. Luego a partir del tercer día por la mañana bajas al pueblo, lo visitas y vuelves al barco y por la tarde otra vez libre.**

**Miki: ¿hace frio?**

**Raf: lógico, estamos en medio del mar del norte. Yo no sé si me metería a la piscina o al jacuzzi porque luego para salir…**

**Kabalé: ¿tú que de especialita? Si vamos todos dentro tú también. Tranquila es broma.**

**Raf: vale, vale, jajaja, tranquila. Pero que conste que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera.**

**Cabiria: además Raf, es fácil que te confundan con alguien de allí, jajaja.**

**Raf: cierto jajaja.**

**Urié: ¿y eso?**

**Raf: porque el prototipo de mujer escandinava es la rubia con ojos azules. Solo que allí son más pálidas que yo.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Raf: si, los rayos de sol llegan muy tenues, o no tan perpendiculares, con lo cual, y por influencia de la altitud en la que nos vamos a encontrar, casi a los albores del círculo polar ártico, es normal que la gente este así de pálida, incluso a los niños les tienen que poner rayos uva, para que su piel coja vitaminas.**(Esto me lo explicaron a mí el año pasado cuando fui a los fiordos, y una estudiante de turismo como yo, pues… son cosas curiosas)

**Miki: ¿y cómo sabes tú eso?**

**Raf: uf porque la curiosidad pica, y en los climas también se estudia este tipo de cosas.**

**Sulfus: eh, la autoesfera está ahí, vamos y sigues, es curioso. ¿Es verdad lo del sol de medianoche?**

**Raf: tienes razón. Sí que es real pero nosotros no llegamos a verlo, y me encantaría, ¿sabes?-llegamos a la autoesfera. Nos sentamos-**

**Cabiria: ¿el sol de medianoche?**

**Kabalé: es eso de que el sol nunca se pone, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: sí. Se trata de una noche de seis meses y un día de seis meses.**

**Sulfus: ¿eso es posible?**

**Raf: sí. A los 66º33´LN empieza la línea imaginaria del círculo polar ártico, aunque el sitio específico para verlo es Cabo Norte, en la punta de arriba de Noruega a 71º21´10"LN. Pues bien lo que ocurre es que en verano cuando se va a poner el sol no llega a esconderse del todo y en invierno al contrario nunca sale al horizonte. En febrero se producen las auroras boreales.**

**AB MY JN JL A MR **

**Esto es como se puede ver este fenómeno a lo largo del año y a la altura en la que está el sol. No están ordenados porque junio es el mes en que más alto está el sol.**

**Urié: en serio que guay. ¿No llegamos, verdad?**

**Raf: no, así que otra vez será, pero bueno la zona donde vamos esta increíble también.**

**Sulfus: se nota que te gusta, por la forma en que lo dices.**

**Raf: siempre es algo que me ha gustado, me gusta descubrir cosas, explorar nuevos lugares, y por favor que tu mente sucia no empiece a pensar jajaja.**

**Sulfus: tranquila mujer, jajaja.**

**Raf: no, esa risa no me gusta, lo ha hecho, no tienes remedio, jajaja, ¿siempre vas a pensar en lo mismo?**

**Sulfus: no, pero debes entender que los hombres somos así.**

**Raf: ¿así como?**

**Sulfus: siempre pensamos más allá.**

**Raf: ya, ya, a vosotros todo lo que tenga tetas y falda os gusta, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no seas mala, jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿es verdad o no?**

**Sulfus: pero yo no soy así, a mí solo me gustas tú y ninguna más.**

**Raf: muy amable por tu parte, pero no voy a picar y lo sabes.**

**Sulfus: venga, Raf, no se trata de eso.**

**Raf: está bien.- me rendí porque antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sulfus me beso, y no sé cómo que acabamos los dos en el mismo asiento, sentada encima de él con mis rodillas, una a cada lado de sus piernas, nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros. Sulfus me había acercado a él cada vez más, aunque al cabo de un rato decidí sentarme encima de él con las piernas estiradas y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, mis brazos le rodeaban el cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, como si de una niña chica se tratara. Nos mirábamos. Cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos una de mis amigas se asomó- tía, jajaja.**

**Dulce: que bien estas.**

**Raf: déjame, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿porque tus amigas nos cortan el rollo siempre?**

**Raf: no lo sé, pregúntaselo a ellas. Quizás siempre que quieren algo de mí, estoy haciendo otras cosas.**

**Sulfus: como ayer por ejemplo.**

**Raf: si, pero Gas también se despertó.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Raf: oye, ¿cuánto crees que faltara?**

**Sulfus: no sé. Oye, creo que nosotros estábamos haciendo algo importante, ¿no?**

**Raf: tú dirás, que es eso tan importante que tú y yo estábamos haciendo.- ahora ya sí que nadie nos lo impidió. Nos besábamos dulcemente. Nos dejamos llevar, solo recuerdo que después de besarnos tranquilamente, sin obstáculos, sin nadie que nos lo impidiera, volví a mi asiento. Miré hacia atrás y nuestros amigos dormían tranquilamente. Así que nosotros hicimos lo propio.**

Continuara…


	31. angel s friends declaracion de amor 31

Angel´s friends: capítulo 31.

**-la luz de las farolas que entraba por la ventanilla de la autoesfera me despertó. Estábamos llegando a Copenhague, o por lo menos ya se veía la tierra. Raf dormía a mi lado. Estaba preciosa. Parecía todavía más un angelito. Tenía el cuello un poco doblado. La coloque bien. Miré por la ventana, las vistas eran espectaculares. Era pronto pero embarcábamos a la 1 del mediodía. Pero claro hasta que la autoesfera encontrara el puerto... Aunque creo que decidió llevarnos a otro sitio, no a la zona de embarque de cruceros. Se paró. Yo parecí ver algo que me llamó la atención- chicos despertad. Raf, amor, despierta.**

**Raf: ¿qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: hemos llegado.**

**Raf: ¿ya? Eso es el puerto. Ah, ya sé porque la autoesfera nos ha traído aquí.**

**Urié: ¿Por qué? ¿Es que hay algo importante?**

**-bajamos de la autoesfera- la clave la tenéis ahí delante.**

(Las fotos son mías del viaje del año pasado)

**-mis amigos se quedaron mirando a la sirenita, a la famosa sirenita de Copenhague- como sabréis esta es la famosa sirenita de Copenhague, es un recuerdo a los cuentos del escritor danés H.C. Andersen, autor de obras como la que se recuerda en este monumento tan significativo para la ciudad.**

**Miki: tenemos suerte de que nadie más este aquí.**

**Cabiria: si porque esto se llena, y eso que yo pensaba que era un pelín más grande.**

**Raf: ya pero bueno es lo que hay, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.-la verdad es que, que mi novia te lo explique, no tiene precio. Lo hacía muy bien, clara y concisa, daba las pinceladas claves de lo que veíamos o lo que íbamos a ver, aun no sabía de donde habría sacado esa información. Parecía autóctona del lugar no porque lo explicara tan bien si no porque vimos a varias chicas rubitas, que se le parecían mucho, jajaja-**

**-nos hicimos alguna foto allí, y después subimos de nuevo a la autoesfera. Fuimos al Palacio Real y vimos el Tivoli desde la entrada que es el parque de atracciones más antiguo de la cuidad y de Europa-**

**Cabiria: rubia, aun no entiendo como manejas tanta información.**

**Raf: mujer, no sé qué decirte.**

**Kabalé: es como si supieras que íbamos a venir o algo, pero así de casualidad…**

**Raf: bueno, es que la zona me gusta y siempre he querido saber cosas de ella, me impresionó y empecé a leer cosas de ella.**

**Urié: ¿así que leíste cosas?**

**Raf: en internet, y bueno, son cosas que en geografía se dan.**

**Miki: ya, pero en geografía se dan cosas pero no todo lo que has dicho.**

**Gas: chica, lo vives mucho.**

**Raf: no se…**

**Sulfus: te estamos diciendo que lo haces bien. Dedícate a esto.**

**Raf: que dices, claro que me gustaría viajar pero a tanto tampoco llego.**

**Urié: solo queda embarcar, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. Tengo ganas de relax, al menos tenemos un día y medio para hacer lo que queramos, luego te tienes que organizar con las excursiones y madrugar pero hoy podemos quedarnos hasta tarde.**

**Miki: ¿y los camarotes?**

**Raf: serán de dos, porque los de cuatro son muy estrechos. Porque de las suites ni hablamos.**

**Sulfus: pues la suite estaría bien. Más espacio, y más habitaciones-me acerque a Raf y le dije- para nuestras cosas, ya me entiendes.**

**Raf: no seas cerdo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: que sepas que a palo seco no me dejas en 7 días.**

**Raf: ya estamos con el dichoso temita.**

**Sulfus: madre mía Raf, no he dicho nada malo.**

**Raf: no ya, pero eso lo hablamos tu y yo en otro sitio cielo, aquí hay demasiada gente, y aunque hablemos al oído y bajito, nos escuchan o ya harán ellos por escucharnos.**

**Sulfus: vale, entonces acepto.**

**Raf: sabes que me gusta hablar de estos temas en privado, nadie tiene porque saber que el día D a la hora H pretendemos hacer cositas. ¿Me entiendes o no?**

**Sulfus: perfectamente.-estábamos tan cerca que nos dejamos llevar.**

**Urié: estos dos vuelven a empezar.**

**Kabalé: déjalos, se aman demasiado.**

**Cabiria: están enamorados, cuando a los demás nos pase, estaremos igual que ellos.**

**Dulce: seguro que nosotros también pretendemos hacer cositas, estar con nuestro chico, que nos mimen, que nos quieran.**

**Miki: uf para que eso llegue…**

**Raf: para, que te estas viniendo muy arriba. Además ya hemos llegado.**

**Sulfus: salvada por la campana. No te hagas la tonta que sé que tú también quieres.**

**Raf: y tu deja de compórtate como un salido.-salimos de la autoesfera, había bastante gente en la cola para subir al barco. Vigilábamos las maletas mientras mi novio y yo estábamos abrazados.**

**Urié: no hagáis mucho el tonto y vigilar las maletas mejor. Sois mayorcitos para saber lo que hacéis en cada momento.**

**Raf: vale, tienes razón.- nos soltamos pero teníamos las manos cogidas. Por fin nos tocó subir. Llegar al hall del barco me impactó-**

**Dulce: madre mía, que guay.**

**Raf: si, y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: -llegamos al mostrador. Nos atendieron muy bien y nos dieron dos llaves. Nos mandaron a la 10ªcubierta, hablemos con propiedad. Vimos una serie de habitaciones con la puerta anaranjada pero las nuestras, eran blancas- oye, ¿os habéis fijado que estas habitaciones tienen la puerta diferente?**

**Raf: solo puede significar una cosa.**

**Dulce: ¿el qué?**

**Raf: que estas sean las famosas suites.-abrimos la puerta de nuestras habitaciones. Efectivamente eran las suites- flipa.**

**Cabiria: oh, dios mío.**

**Sulfus: impresionante.-entramos. La suite constaba de una sala muy grande con unos sillones, como una especie de casa. La cocina a la izquierda, un pequeño balcon, donde apreciar las vistas- y cuatro puertas a la derecha, las habitaciones. Dejamos nuestras cosas. Salimos fuera- así que este va a ser nuestro pequeño hogar durante 7 días. **

**Gas: siete días a pleno lujo.**

**Sulfus: así es.-fui a la cocina puse un candado en el minibar para que Gas no lo vaciara, ya que teníamos el dinero justo para permitirnos algún capricho pero nada más.**

**Cabiria: ¿has hecho lo que te he dicho, Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: acabo de hacerlo ahora mismo.**

**Gas: ¿el que ha hecho?**

**Kabalé: nada, Gas puedes estar tranquilo.**

**Gas: no me gusta que os compincheis a mis espaldas.**

**-fui a la habitación de al lado, ya no tenía que hacer nada en la mía- ¿estás sola?**

**Raf: mis amigas se han ido a por toallas de piscina, después cuando zarpe el barco, nos podemos bañar.**

**Sulfus: la que no se iba a bañar porque estamos en medio del mar del norte, jajaja.**

**Raf: mis amigas me han dicho que lo pruebe, si veo que no aguanto me salgo, pero no quiero.**

**Sulfus: oye, diles que traigan para nosotros.**

**Raf: ¿acaso son tus criadas? Jajaja, han ido a por ellas, así aprovechan el viaje.**

**Sulfus: oye, las camas molan son de esas redondas.**

**Raf: me estás dando miedo, se lo que quieres decir con eso, o me equivoco.**

**Sulfus: …**

**Raf: cielo, siempre me dices que el silencio es peligroso, y no me vengas con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida, porque eres un demonio y no te pega para nada, porque se lo que quieres.**

**Sulfus: veo que me conoces muy bien.**

**Raf: demasiado.-mi amigas volvieron Sulfus y yo estábamos sentados en uno de los sillones hablando. Por fin hablábamos, pero mi novio solo sabía hablar o le había dado por hablar de…-**

**Urié: las hemos traído, pero nos han dicho que no se puede utilizar el jacuzzi ni la piscina hasta que no zarpe el barco.**

**Raf: ya lo sabía, pero bueno, ¿hasta qué hora las tenemos?**

**Sulfus: ¿hay que devolverlas?**

**Raf: claro.**

**Urié: hasta las 8, a las 8 y media es la cena.**

**Dulce: hay tiempo de sobra. Si vamos a las 5…**

**Raf: no te creas que a las 6 y 30, yo me subo a duchar, y vosotras tardáis más que yo.**

**Miki: nena súbete a las 6, y como tardas poco…**

**Raf: chicas hay dos baños.**

**Urié: mejor me lo pones.**

**Raf: eso si no me vengáis con que yo me subo a las 7.30, porque luego querréis que si el maquillaje, que si ahora que me pongo, no llegáis.**

**Dulce: cierto. Nos subimos todas a las 6.30 y que se duche Raf que es la que menos tarda y otra en la otra ducha al mismo tiempo y luego cuando salgamos que entren las otras dos.**

**Sulfus: haya paz. Tranquilas os da tiempo a ducharos a todas. Y si no yo me encargo.**

**R/****U/****M/****D: si ****piensas****que ****vas**** a ****estar****aquí ****mientras**** nos ****duchamos****la ****llevas ****clara.**

**Sulfus: pero si os cambiáis en vuestras habitaciones.**

**Raf: si pero no.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué?**

**Urié: ya has oído, y si las demás no tenemos necesidad de que estés aquí, la que te ha dicho que no es tu novia.**

**Raf: ¿para qué vas a estar aquí? Cuando estés listo tocas y si estamos visibles te dejo pasar si no, no.**

**Sulfus: me meto en tu habitación.**

**Raf: eso sí que no.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué más te da? Te he visto, no hace falta que te escondas.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cerdo?**

**Sulfus: vale, vale, lo siento, sabes que a veces la fastidio pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo por eso.**

**Raf: que te quede claro que solo por esta vez.**

**Sulfus: ok.-mi novia tenía motivos para estar un poco enfadada conmigo. La abracé y ella se tranquilizó entre mis brazos- sabes que no quiero hacerte daño.**

**Raf: pero no digas tantas gilipolleces.**

**Sulfus: soy tonto, deberías saberlo cuando te enamoraste de mí.**

**Raf: tranquilo, todos tenemos fallos, ser perfectos sería muy aburrido.-el barco zarpó o dio el amago de zarpar- ¿ya es la 1?**

**Sulfus: eso es que sí.**

**Miki: ¿tenemos hora fija para comer?**

**Raf: no que yo sepa, pero los bufets están abiertos de 1 a 4, podemos ir a las 2 porque si luego queremos meternos en la piscina a las 5 tendremos que hacer la digestión.**

**Sulfus: a ver si cuando subamos Gas no lo ha arrasado todo jajaja. Le tenido que poner un candado al minibar.**

**Raf: ¿en serio?**

**Miki: si no cuando os descuidéis os lo ha vaciado, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: oye creo que vosotras deberíais hacer lo mismo.**

**Raf: si por si acaso entra.**

**Urié: pero se supone que no puede tocar nada porque no es su habitación.**

**Raf: eso también, pero es Gas, le da igual todo. Además si no que se vaya a lo de las pizzas y que sea feliz.**

**Sulfus: si, jajaja.**

**Dulce: ¿oye no se mueve un poco el suelo?**

**Raf: estamos a flote es normal que se mueva un poco por eso os dije lo de los tacones de la noche de gala. Podemos pillar un temporal y el barco se moverá más, pero todo dentro de lo normal.-tocaron a la puerta. Eran los amigos de mi novio. Sulfus fue a ponerle un candado a nuestro minibar-**

**Kabalé: estas vivo.**

**Sulfus: ¿y dónde te creías que estaba?**

**Cabiria: tranquila, sabemos que si no está con nosotros esta con Raf, así que muy lejos tampoco había ido.**

**Dulce: qué tal si subimos a comer, si a las 5 queréis ir a la piscina.**

**Gas: es buena idea.**

**Sulfus: siempre que sea algo relacionado con la comida para ti es buena idea.-subimos a comer. Era buffet libre. Gas estaba en el paraíso quería probarlo todo, mientras las chicas y yo nos reíamos- Gas, si explotas no voy a cargar contigo jajaja.**

**Miki: ¿de verdad hay que esperar a que termine?**

**Raf: oye yo me subo.**

**Urié: ahora nos vemos.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: espera, me voy contigo.**

**Raf: anda que no eres rápido ni nada, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf:-llegamos a las habitaciones y como era de esperar mi novio se vino a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Ponemos el despertador a las 4? Así nos ponemos el bañador tranquilamente.**

**Sulfus: lo que tú digas.**

**-puse el despertador. Mi novio estaba tumbado. Yo me tumbé a su lado. Nos quedamos dormidos y solo nos despertó el sonido del despertador- ¿ya?**

**Sulfus: si mujer. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. Vamos a cambiarnos.-me despedí de ella y me fui a mi habitación-**

**Urié: ¿nos cambiamos ya entonces?**

**Raf: si.-me fui a la habitación. Abrí la maleta. Saque mi bikini azul celeste. Me quité la ropa que llevaba y me lo puse. Cogí también los pantaloncitos cortos de playa azules y blancos y una camiseta que utilizaba para ir a la playa blanca. Nos reunimos con los demás. Llegamos arriba. Dejamos las cosas en las hamacas. Me senté. Me quité los pantalones. Mientras me quitaba la camiseta mi novio se me queda mirando-¿Qué haces?**

**Sulfus: ¿eh?-me había quedado empanado mirándola. Mi mente creo que ya pensaba cosas raras. Mi ritmo cardiaco estaba muy acelerado. Joder, le sentaba demasiado bien y estaba tan, tan…- lo siento, ¿me decías algo?**

**Raf: no. –mientras los demás iban en dirección a la piscina, yo me quedé en la hamaca. No tenía ganas de bañarme.**

**Urié: ¿no vienes?**

**Raf: no, no me apetece además ya dije que no quería bañarme.**

**Urié: ok.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué no quiere venir?**

**Miki: no le insistas.**

**Sulfus: vale. –mi novia no quería bañarse pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido. No había podido tocarla desde que dormimos juntos y verla así…pareció quedarse dormida. Yo tenía mis armas- Gas, ¿puedes echarme una mano?**

**Gas: si, ¿qué quieres?**

**Sulfus: ven conmigo.-nos acercamos a Raf. Estar cerca de ella me aceleraba cada vez más- sécate las manos, que no note que estamos mojados, si se da cuenta puede ser mortal.-la cogimos entre los dos. Íbamos con cuidado como es que no se daba cuenta. La dejamos a un palmo del agua. Pareció moverse. La soltamos.-**

**Raf: -sentí como algo frio me tocaba, me desperté y caí dentro del agua- ¡mierda! ¡No!- Salí a la superficie, estaba deseando patearle el culo primero a Gas y luego al cabecilla de la operación que no era otro que Sulfus, para tenerme donde él quería- te mato.**

**Sulfus: -me reía- ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta?**

**Raf: las gracias las dejas a un lado.**

**Sulfus: Raf, no seas tan dura contigo misma.**

**Raf: ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?**

**Sulfus: reírme de ti, jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿acaso ves que me estoy riendo?**

**Sulfus: no te enfades mi ángel. –Raf se quedó pensativa. Me acerque a ella. Le toqué el pelo y el rostro, puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, ligeramente ruborizadas, no pude resistirlo y la besé. Me abrazó al instante, yo bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y la abracé con fuerza, incluso estaba ligeramente subida encima mía, pero como en el agua no pesas. Después permanecimos un rato abrazados-**

**Raf: -sabía que me iba a llevar a su terreno. Ahora no lo cambio por nada en el mundo, no quería bañarme, pero que mi novio me medio o me lo hiciera directamente en la piscina no tiene precio y delante de todos, si ni siquiera yo me daba cuenta de que mientras me tocaba el trasero me estaba echando un polvo, hasta que cuando estábamos abrazados, mientras mis labios rozaban su piel, le dije-: oye, cielo, ¿me lo he imaginado o me estabas…?**

**Sulfus: ¿no te has dado cuenta?**

**Raf: para no darme cuenta.**

**Sulfus: no me vengas ahora con que no te querías bañar, jajaja.**

**Raf: y tú lo que querías conseguir era echarme un polvo.**

**Sulfus: un poco diferente, quería probar cosas nuevas, y hacerle el amor a tu novia en una piscina, delante de tus amigos y sin que se enteren, es increíble.**

**Raf: ¿y que habrán pensado cuando llevamos desde que me habéis tirado a la piscina así?**

**Sulfus: lo necesario o lo único que tienen que pensar.**

**Raf: ¿y es?**

**Sulfus: que nos queremos.-nos despegamos. Nuestros amigos estaban en el otro borde de la piscina-**

**Kabalé: ¿habéis terminado?**

**Raf: se puede decir que sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos saliendo? Nos tendremos que duchar, ¿no?**

**Miki: digo yo.**

**Raf: pues vamos.-salimos del agua. Que frio, leche. Llegue a la toalla corriendo despacito para no resbalarme, me envolví en ella. Cogí la cestita donde había puesto todas mis cosas y nos fuimos- dios, se está mejor aquí dentro.**

**Urié: ya, ¿oye habéis visto que cada ascensor va a una planta diferente?**

**Miki: ya, el de la derecha va a la 11, osea que o sales fuera a la cubierta para ir a la discoteca o te tienes que ir al del final que sube a la 12 porque el de en medio solo va a las plantas 7,8 y 9.**

**Raf: yo te digo muy en serio que no salgo a la cubierta por la noche.-llegamos a la habitación- bueno chicas, entro yo a ducharme y que otra entre allí.**

**Miki: vale, me meto yo y luego os metéis vosotras que sois las que tardáis más.**

**Urié: vale.**

**-por fin nos podíamos duchar, ¿Qué nos depararía esta noche? No dejaba de pensar en el momento de la piscina, que se juntaba con los recuerdos del polvazo de la ducha de hace algunos días. Por fin y tras dar rienda a mis sueños eróticos, salí de la ducha- podéis pasar, yo ya he terminado.**

**Dulce: entro yo vale, es que tardo más.**

**Miki: no hay problema, ya puedes pasar tú también.**

**Urié: genial, pues así lo hacemos todos los días.**

**Raf:-empecé a ver que había en mi maleta. Saqué unos pantalones largos, y una blusa de tirantes azul con unas sandalias. Saqué también una rebequita blanca, por si acaso había que salir a la cubierta. Cuando me vestí salí-**

**Miki: ¿ya estás?**

**Raf: sí.-en ese momento salieron Urié y Dulce de la ducha-**

**Dulce: ¿ya estáis vestidas?**

**Raf: cariño, mientras tú te duchabas nosotras nos vestíamos.**

**Urié: vamos a vestirnos.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.-cuando mis amigas se fueron a vestirse tocaron a la puerta. Abrí-**

**Sulfus: ¿estáis visibles?**

**Raf: Urié y Dulce se están vistiendo en su habitación, pero bueno si quieres pasa.**

**Sulfus: ok, así también dejo mis cosas aquí para esta noche.**

**Raf: así que pretendes quedarte a dormir aquí.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hay de malo? Mi novia está en esta habitación y yo quiero dormir con ella, ¿te parece mal?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: no lo haría si no fueran habitaciones individuales.**

**Raf: ya, vale.**

**Sulfus: además mañana no hay que madrugar, así que…**

**Raf: otra vez no, que ya lo hemos hecho.**

**Sulfus: rubia no me refiero a eso. Ya sé que lo hemos hecho, pero quiero disfrutar como una pareja normal, o por lo menos la pareja normal que aparentamos ser. Ya no somos ni un ángel ni un diablo, podemos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos de nadie, ni rivalizar por nada ni desafiarnos, ni custodiar al humano. Estamos tú y yo, solos sin peligro de amarnos, sin que la gente diga nada. A la vista de nuestros amigos y de la gente del barco somos nosotros simplemente. Además, ¿te importa algo que seamos un ángel y un demonio?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: si cuando estamos juntos en forma inmortal, te da igual, ahora en forma humana más aún.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: entonces relájate, estamos aquí para eso.**

**Raf: y quien te ha dicho que no esté relajada.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces qué te pasa? ¿Porque no quieres dormir conmigo? Hemos dormido en la escuela, en Grecia y en el camping, y aquí estando solos de nuevo, sabiendo que no dormiríamos solos si podemos hacerlo juntos, ¿Qué me dices, entonces?**

**Raf: sabes que yo encantadísima de la vida.**

**Sulfus: ¿sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta?**

**Raf: dime.**

**Sulfus: te cuesta admitir lo que quieres, porque a veces quieres algo y como que te avergüenza decirlo.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Sulfus: porque nunca admites lo que es evidente.**

**Raf: o que tú eres muy lanzado, que también puede ser.**

**Sulfus: puede, pero que sepas que yo también me corto mucho.**

**Raf: ¿tu? Si ya. No te excuses.**

**Sulfus: no. Es verdad por naturaleza a veces debes dejar atrás la timidez y enfrentarte a lo que tienes delante, pero hay un punto débil.**

**Raf: ¿un punto débil? ¿Tu?**

**Sulfus: ¿acaso no puedo tenerlo?**

**Raf: seguro que se lo que es. Creo que el punto débil de un hombre es una mujer.**

**Sulfus: por lo menos el mío no te lo voy a negar, sí que es una mujer. A veces la gente quiere hacer daño pero no te lo hace directamente a ti si no a aquellas personas que quieres.**

**Raf: es cierto, pero el único daño que recuerdo, no eras tú el objetivo principal, era yo. Además cuando lo de Reina yo estuve a punto de morir porque te estaba haciendo daño a ti.**

**Sulfus: pero cuando lo de Blue, y en lo de Reina también obviamente, haciéndote daño a ti, me lo hacían a mí.**

**Raf: pero ahora no merece la pena sufrir por eso.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.-por fin salieron las que faltaban. Nos subimos a cenar. **

**Gas: ¿sigue siendo buffet?**

**Raf: me temo que no. Solo es a la hora de comer.**

**Gas: ¿y lo de fuera?**

**Raf: solo está abierto a mediodía y por la tarde pero ya está, además que ahora para estar por la cubierta…hace frio y bastante humedad, y está muy oscuro.**

**Urié: si hay que salir a la cubierta que sea porque nos hemos equivocado de ascensor.**

**Miki: la verdad es que sí.**

**Sulfus: -cuando terminamos bajamos de nuevo a una de las habitaciones- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer ahora?**

**Cabiria: el único entretenimiento hasta la discoteca seria el teatro pero no me hace mucha gracia.**

**Kabalé: la discoteca es a la 1, ¿lo sabéis no?**

**Miki: vamos, si no nos gusta podemos salir, es por pasar el rato, tampoco es que me llame la atención.**

**Raf: -bajamos al teatro, no teníamos nada que hacer, el lugar era grande nos pusimos por el final, la gente agolpaba el salón. A nosotros nos daba igual, total, si es por Sulfus, hablaremos de nuestras cosas de pareja y haremos cositas como dicen nuestros amigos-**

**Sulfus: -empezó la actuación o lo que tenían pensado hacer. Para Gas no parecía estar mal solo salían tías bailando, que enseñaban todo, babeaba de una manera…jajaja. Raf al principio me tapó los ojos- Raf, tranquila no me interesa. ¿Te crees que eso a mí me va?**

**Raf: es un poco denigrante, ¿no crees?**

**Sulfus: es cierto.-Raf y yo hablábamos de nuestras cosas y pasamos del tema totalmente. Prefería meterle la lengua hasta el fondo a mi novia, que ver la pavada esa que hacían para pasar el rato. Entretenidos en nuestro particular mundo cuando nos besábamos, se nos pasó la hora de la actuación del teatro, pero aún quedaba una hora para la diversión. No teníamos prisa por irnos. Mi novia y yo estábamos a lo nuestro. Mis amigos se giraron-**

**Urié: vosotros no tenéis remedio.**

**Raf: prefiero que me metan la lengua hasta el fondo que ver eso. Además ahora viene nuestro momento.-empezamos a hacer el tonto, a bailar, nos bajábamos hasta abajo, imaginaos que cara tenían los demás. Sulfus me cogió por banda-**

**Sulfus: a ver si me haces eso.**

**Raf: tus ganas.**

**Sulfus: si bailas de puta madre, antes de hacérselo a otro házmelo a mí.**

**Raf: tranquilo, esto parece que da menos corte cuando bailas con tus amigas así.**

**Sulfus: ya, claro y conmigo no.**

**Raf: es que como se te…tú ya me entiendes.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero cómo puedes pensar eso?-mi novia pensaba que iba a…por verla bailar así, es la primera vez que bailaba así delante de mí. Con sus amigas se lo pasaba en grande pero quizás le daba corte bailar conmigo así-**

**Raf: tranquilo, lo intentaré.-subimos a la discoteca eran la una pasadas, la hora de la música buena había lleva. Me desfasé nada mas oír el Don´t you worry child igual que me paso el día del concierto. Y bueno y ya os imagináis que cuando empezaron esas canciones de bajarse hacia abajo, vamos las que no pueden faltar en una fiesta. Te juro que el desfase que llevábamos mis amigas y yo era bestial, era como estar borracha pero sin estarlo. Mi novio y sus amigos nos miraban y dirían que locas están. Cogimos cada una a nuestro demonio adversario. Le baje hasta abajo a mi novio y lo dejé muerto. Me hizo un gesto de "vamos a sentarnos". Les dijimos a nuestros amigos que nos sentábamos. Nos alejamos de la multitud- ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: si, si pero estoy flipando aun.**

**Raf: que mono eres, jajaja. ¿No habrá pasado lo que creo que ha pasado, verdad?**

**Sulfus: ¿qué va a pasar?**

**Raf:-le miré de arriba abajo y efectivamente había pasado- mi amor, mira hacia abajo.**

**Sulfus: -efectivamente la tenía…-Raf, tápame, jajaja.**

**Raf: no me lo puedo creer, has em…-me tapó la boca-**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé. Vámonos de aquí que como los demás se enteren…además ya son las 3.30 así que pronto cierra, además ya no queda casi nadie.-esperamos esa media hora, nuestros amigos se acercaron-**

**Urié: ¿qué os ha pasado?**

**Raf: una larga historia.**

**Sulfus: cosas nuestras, nada personal.**

**Cabiria: ¿nos vamos?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: vamos Sulfus, yo te cubro, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: venga, vamos.**

**Raf: -llegamos hasta el ascensor-**

**Cabiria: ¿os pasa algo? ¿Sulfus estas bien?**

**Sulfus: perfectamente. Cansado pero bien, jejeje.**

**Raf: -por fin llegamos- ¿entonces te quedas verdad?**

**Sulfus: claro.**

**Raf: vale.-llegamos a mi habitación- menos mal que nadie se ha dado cuenta del tema.**

**Sulfus: ya, porque si no…**

**Raf: te dije que era muy arriesgado, te dije que iba a pasar.**

**Sulfus: vale, vale, lo se.-Raf entro en el baño. Iba a cambiarse, yo me cambié fuera. Raf salió, mientras entraba yo, ella se metió en la cama. Salí del baño, después de lavarme los dientes. Raf miraba hacia arriba. Me tumbé a su lado. Estaba de lado mirando hacia ella mientras ella estaba bocarriba, con una mano le tocaba el pelo y con la otra el rostro mientras ella me había cogido la muñeca, también mientras le daba besos en la mejilla y en el cuello (dibujo de deviantart)- ¿estás a gusto?**

**Raf: como para no estarlo. ¿Se ha pasado ya lo tuyo?**

**Sulfus: si, no te preocupes por eso, menos mal que estabas ahí para taparme porque si no…**

**Raf: ay pobre, a veces te pasan unas cosas…**

**Sulfus: el calor Raf, es el calor.**

**Raf: si, pero no pensaba que ese calor te iba a afectar tanto.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. ¿Qué tal el primer día en el barco?**

**Raf: bien, me ha sorprendido que dentro de un barco puedan albergar todo este tipo de cosas.**

**Sulfus: acostumbrados a ver en la playa barquitos pequeños, pero nunca había visto realmente un barco de crucero, por fuera pero en fotos, así al natural no y menos por dentro.**

**Raf: es increíble, pero creo que yo a un crucero vendría solo a diversión, pasarte 8 meses trabajando, encerrado en un barco creo que no podría, sobre todo cuando tienes a tu familia fuera y no la ves casi nunca, pero claro si no hubiera gente que trabajara en estos sitios esto no sería posible.**

**Sulfus: ya, claro, pero, yo tampoco lo soportaría. Es mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo habla de que en los cruceros se vive genial.**

**Raf: claro esos son los que van a pasárselo bien y a disfrutar, como nosotros, pero hay que ver el trasfondo de todo esto.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Oye, ¿que te parece si soñamos con los angelitos? Aunque tu… jajaja.**

**Raf: vale te dejo que sueñes conmigo, pero no sueñes cosas raras que te oigo, que estoy aquí al lado, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que sueños puedo tener yo contigo?**

**Raf: tú sabrás. Tú eres el que sueñas conmigo, además no sé qué tienes que soñar, aunque se me ocurren pequeñas ideas pero no te las voy a aclarar porque luego lo haces.**

**Sulfus: además que yo sepa tú también sueñas conmigo o me equivoco.**

**Raf: pero nada sobrenatural eh, no pienses mal jajaja.**

**Sulfus: seguro, esa risa te delata mi niña. Ahora si eh, dulces sueños-eróticos, seguramente- mi ángel.-le di un beso a mi novia, nos tapamos bien. Yo también me dispuse a soñar con la chica que tenía durmiendo a mi lado, a veces eran sueños muy irreales o por lo menos muy lejanos de momento-**

Continuara…


	32. angel s friends declaracion de amor 32

Angel´s friends: capítulo 32

**-Raf y yo dormíamos plácidamente, uno al lado del otro, abrazados, estábamos a pocos centímetros. No sabíamos que hora seria pero subimos a las 4 de la mañana y estuvimos hablando un rato. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella, cuando fuimos a la piscina, su cuerpo de diosa con aquel bikini azul precioso, que resaltaba su belleza, hacía que sus ojos azules fueran más intensos y el sol tenue hacia que su pelo rubio brillara todavía más, esa ropa que solo cubría sus encantos de mujer. Yo cuando la vi, me quería morir, sentía que si no la tocaba no era persona, por eso la tiré a la piscina y después todos sabemos lo que pasó. Debo decir que anoche estaba muy mona también, por no decir que siempre esta impresionante. Luego vino el desfase de Raf y mi calentón producto de bailar con ella de una manera un poco provocativa. Me desperté ligeramente, no quería moverme mucho no fuera a despertar a mi novia. Miré el reloj eran las 10.30, habíamos dormido alrededor de 5 horas y media, así que decidí despertar a Raf- pequeña, despierta.**

**-tenía la sensación de que algo me estaba tocando, pero solo había otra persona más en la habitación así que solo podía ser él. Me desperté. Mi novio beso mis labios con pasión y ternura- veo que no quieres perder el tiempo, ¿eh? **

**Sulfus: ¿te gusta que te despierte así?**

**Raf: si, pero ¿es tarde? **

**Sulfus: no mucho, son casi las 11.**

**Raf: es hora de levantarse, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, pero no te creas que me apetece mucho.**

**Raf: prisa no hay, el desayuno ya ha pasado, pero trajimos algo de comida para emergencias. Esta escondida, ni le menciones a Gas que tenemos comida.**

**Sulfus: vosotras sí que sabéis, pero el problema es que si llegamos a tener comida nosotros, Gas nos habría vaciado ya hasta nuestra mochila, jajaja.**

**Raf: es que si no…-nos levantamos. Nos vestimos, así de sport, ya ves tú, llevaba unas mallas, una camiseta y una chaqueta de chándal, bueno, yo y todos iban con ropa cómoda. Salimos. Todos los demás estaban fuera-**

**Urié: por fin apareces, que, ¿mucha fiesta ayer?**

**Raf: uf, que va. Lo que pasa es que hablamos un rato pero ya está, nada del otro mundo.**

**Kabalé: bueno, vosotros lo que es hablar…**

**Sulfus: es lo que hicimos, ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?**

**Cabiria: como sois tan propensos a ocultar cosas…**

**Sulfus: creo que Raf no hubiera dicho así tan abiertamente que estábamos hablando anoche si hubiéramos hecho otras cosas.**

**Gas: puede que tenga razón.**

**Sulfus: y la tengo, además si no os fiais de mi palabra, fiaos de la de un ángel, aunque si desde el principio no lo habéis hecho…**

**Gas: ¿y a ti que te pasó ayer?**

**Sulfus: ¿a mí que me va a pasar?**

**Cabiria: no sé cuándo subimos de la discoteca, estabas demasiado nervioso, te ocultabas detrás de tu novia y ya pensábamos que escondías algo.**

**Sulfus: no os voy a negar que me pasara algo pero el que, ahí sí que no voy a entrar.**

**Kabalé: somos tus amigos, no hace falta que te escondas.**

**Sulfus: en serio, son cosas personales.**

**Gas: ¿tú lo sabes?**

**Raf: si pero si él no quiere contarlo, ¿yo que puedo hacer? Yo respeto su decisión si quiere contarlo algún día que lo cuente pero sino ahí se queda.**

**Sulfus: ella tiene razón, es algo lo suficientemente embarazoso para mí como para contároslo así tan abiertamente.**

**Urié: ¿te avergüenzas?**

**Sulfus: si, joder, dejarlo ya.**

**Raf: tranquilo cielo.-mi novio estaba demasiado avergonzado por el tema de lo de ayer, que el pobre no quería hablar del tema, solo sabía yo lo que le había pasado, el que los demás supieran que había estado ocultando algo le ofuscaba pero era de esperar que se lo imaginaran. Me abrazó sin pensarlo. A veces las tornas cambiaban y el que necesitaba un hombro en el apoyarse era o podía ser el también. No tenemos solo porque ser las chicas las que tengamos un problema y queramos apoyarnos en las personas que nos quieren, alguna vez puede ser también tu chico el que te necesite de esa manera-**

**Sulfus:-me tranquilicé. Mi novia era especial, cualquier problema que tuvieras siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarte, aunque no sé qué problema tenía yo realmente, pero me había venido abajo de una manera…- ya está, gracias amor.**

**Raf: de nada.**

**Urié: ¿queréis que subamos arriba?**

**Miki: lo que queráis a mí me parece bien.**

**Dulce: al menos a los sillones de la discoteca, porque fuera hace frio, he salido yo esta mañana ahí fuera y me he tenido que meter enseguida.**

**Cabiria: ¿creéis que habrá más gente como nosotros?**

**Kabalé: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Cabiria: de nuestra edad más o menos. Si hubiera más gente podríamos hacer lo que hacemos con nuestros humanos, pero si necesidad de desafíos o si queréis pero sin transformaciones si cosas por el estilo.**

**Sulfus: olvídate de desafíos, no hemos venido a eso.**

**Gas: es verdad, supongo que habrá gente como nosotros, suele haber actividades para gente así de nuestra edad.**

**Raf: si es cierto, pero depende de la gente que haya, si somos pocos tampoco lo harán o quizás… no se bueno, si vemos que tal no perdemos nada por subir y probar, quizás esta bien.-subimos al club. No había nadie. Así que nos sentamos. De repente pasaron dos chicas. Nos miraron de arriba abajo, lo que nos dejó un poco mosqueados-**

**Urié: ¿Por qué nos habrán mirado así?**

**Raf: quizás seamos demasiado raros para ellas, ¿pero, claro, porque?**

**Sulfus: yo no le daría demasiada importancia.**

**Kabalé: si, porque nos debe importar que nos miren.**

**Cabiria: igual que para ellas nosotros podemos ser un poco raros, ellos para nosotros también, aunque estar acostumbrados a tantos humanos…**

**Raf: no sé pero parece que nos ven algo.**

**Gas: que va. Para que pensar en eso, si todo el mundo nos mirara así…**

Mientras esas chicas…

**Marie: ¿y el grupito ese que había arriba?**

**Tess: no se ayer no los vi. Creo que vi solo a la chica rubia con el chico de la melenita ayer por la cubierta de la piscina, pero nada más.**

**Marie: ese chico es el mismo que estaba sentado al lado suya, ¿verdad?**

**Tess: tienen algún rollo esos dos.**

**Marie: yo deduje al instante que eran pareja.**

**Tess: hombre para que estén los dos solos…sin sus amigos…**

**Anne: ¿de qué habláis chicas?**

**Tess: hemos visto a un grupo de chicos, aunque chicos había pocos, dos creo, y los demás eran chicas. Una era rubia, que creo que era la que más destacaba, y luego había dos chicas morenas, dos pelirrojas y una chica con el pelo azul oscuro. Y los chicos, el chico grandote y el chico de la melena que es seguro el novio de la rubia, o a lo mejor va detrás de ella, porque le gusta. **

**Anne: gustarle le gusta, yo también los vi ayer en la piscina, además se estaban liando cuando yo pasé, pero yo creo que eran pareja ya desde hace tiempo, porque si no quizás ella se sentiría incomoda de que él estuviera con ella o quisiera quedarse a solas con ella.**

**Natty: cierto. Pero, ¿porque hablamos de la vida de los demás cuando ni siquiera les conocemos?**

**Tess: además Marie tu nombras mucho al chico de la melena, ¿te molesta que tenga novia?**

**Marie: pero que dices, si no lo conozco, sé que es guapo, pero nada más.**

**Natty: ¿es guapo y nada más? Te gusta jajaja.**

**Tess: apuesto a que si no tuviera novia te lo tirabas.**

**Marie: no, ni de coña, yo tengo al mío.**

**Natty: pero estáis mal. No mientas. Lo que te fastidia es que te gusta mucho, y no lo conoces y encima no lo vas a volver a ver en tu vida.**

**Tess: y seguro que lo que te molesta es que la rubia se lo beneficie, jajaja.**

**Marie: dejarme en paz, como vais a pensar eso.**

**Anne: sabemos de qué pie cojeas, te gusta, o mejor dicho necesitas liarte con él.**

**Marie: no y además si quisiera no podría tiene novia, y sería muy rastrero delante de su novia entrarle, la novia me diría que, que pasa, y vamos y el diría la fresca esta que pretende además se les ve que están muy enamorados.**

**Natty: y que más te da. Mira si queréis vamos, nos hacemos amigas de ellos, y como no los vamos a ver en la vida tu… porque te des un morreo con él no va a pasar nada, procura que la novia no se entere y perfecto.**

**Marie: ¿y porque no lo haces tú?**

**Natty: porque a la que te gusta es a ti.**

**-mis amigas tenían razón era el todo o nada. Sabía que solo sería el lio de esa noche, pero claro tiene novia, y encima siempre iba con él. ¿Qué podía perder?- ¿entonces decís que primero habrá que conocerles, ¿no?**

**Raf:-vimos llegar a 4 chicas. A dos las habíamos visto. Se acercaron a nosotros-**

**Natty: hola, es que antes os han visto mis amigas y hemos pensado que cuantos más seamos mejor.**

**Tess: es increíble que no es hayamos visto por el barco todavía.**

**Urié: llevamos relativamente poco pero como hoy es de navegación.**

**Anne: jajaja, si es verdad pero ayer con el jaleo del embarque, pero bueno eso no quita para que nos hubiéramos visto.**

**Kabalé: es raro pero, bueno nosotros ayer estuvimos en la piscina, haciendo cosas, también es verdad que en barcos tan grandes…**

**Marie: yo ayer os vi a vosotros dos.**

**Sulfus: ¿a nosotros dos?**

**Raf: es que te dije que en la piscina delante de todos… jajaja.**

**Sulfus: sé que tendría que cortarme más, pero sabes que no puedo Raf.**

**Marie: ¿Raf?**

**Raf: me llamo.**

**Marie: jajaja, vale no he entendido el concepto, lo siento.**

**Raf: es raro lo sé, bueno, todos o la mayoría tenemos nombres raros, alguno sí que lo habréis oído.**

**Marie: quizás me suenen raros porque el mío es demasiado común.**

**Sulfus: probablemente.**

**Miki: hagamos las presentaciones debidas, soy Miki, él es Gas, Dulce, Urié, Raf, Sulfus, Kabalé, y ella es Cabiria.**

**Natty: raros son, sí, yo soy Natty, y ellas Anne, Tess y Marie.**

**Natty Anne Tess Marie **

**Sulfus: igual que los nuestros te parecen raros, los vuestros son demasiado comunes.**

**Marie: cierto.**

**Sulfus: -la tal Marie esa me miraba bastante, creo que buscaba algo de mí. Raf pareció darse cuenta-**

**Raf: ¿te has fijado como te mira?**

**Sulfus: ya, pero la cuestión es no seguirle el juego como se ponga tonta.**

**Raf: ya, yo diría que se le cae la baba cuando te mira.**

**Sulfus: que babee todo lo que quiera, que más me da.-tranquilice a mi novia. Le di un beso y las chicas se rieron- ¿de qué os reis?**

**Tess: es que no os lo vais a creer mi hermana, porque habréis comprobado que Anne y yo somos gemelas no se creía que erais pareja.**

**Raf: por dios, anda que no se nota.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, así que hacéis apuestas de si somos pareja o no, retiraos jajaja. Sabéis que sí. Además si nos visteis liándonos en la piscina más aun jajaja.**

**Raf: tío, la próxima apuesta, que va a ser, ¿cuándo me hecha el próximo polvo?**

**Sulfus: tú dame ideas Raf.**

**Raf: no seas cerdo.- mientras mi novio y yo tonteamos, los demás trapicheaban a nuestras espaldas.**

**Kabalé: yo digo que esta noche.**

**Natty: yo, antes de cenar.**

**Tess: en la ducha.**

**Sulfus: ala, no seas bruta en la ducha, jajaja.-si ya lo hicimos en la ducha jajaja. Mi novia y yo nos reíamos-**

**Raf: en la ducha no te fastidia, jajaja. No, no hagáis apuestas, lo de dicho de coña.**

**Raf: -todos nos reíamos pero Marie no mucho. Me acerqué a ella- ¿oye estas bien?**

**Marie: si, si no te preocupes.-si tuviera la suerte que tienes tu… cada vez veo más lejos acercarme a él. Tienen una relación muy consolidada. Tampoco quiero que por un capricho se monte la de dios-**

**Raf: ¿de verdad no pasa nada?**

**Marie: ¡que no Raf! ¿Te lo tengo que decir otra vez? Perdóname, tía lo siento de verdad, pero no estoy pasando por un buen momento con mi novio.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Fue algo grave?**

**Marie: hace un tiempo, él y yo nos queríamos mucho me atrevería a decir que tanto como Sulfus y tú, pero un día en una fiesta se lio con otra delante de mis narices, él no sabía que yo le había visto, entonces se intentó acercar a mí y empezó el lio. Como voy a dejar que me toque si acaba de engañarme.**

**Raf: lógico. ¿Y todavía no habéis vuelto?**

**Marie: a veces no es tan fácil. Sientes que todo lo que has construido con esa persona se ha ido al carajo. Él se sentía culpable y me pedía perdón pero yo no soy capaz de perdonarle, ¿crees que después de cagarla puedo perdonarle?**

**Raf: puedes perdonarle, pero volver juntos… a lo mejor si pasa un tiempo y surge otra vez pero es muy difícil. Yo no sé si podría, yo pienso que si vuelves con el fácilmente volvería a hacerte daño y lo mejor es pasar página, ya llegara otro que te haga sentir viva.**

**Marie: el problema es que le amo demasiado.**

**Raf: en ese caso, daros un tiempo, y pensar en las posibilidades de vuestra relación. Podéis incluso cuando os calméis quedar un día y hablad, pero sin arrastraros, si no, no vais a solucionar nada.-hablar de esta situación me hacía pensar en Sulfus, ¿Qué haría si me pasara a mí? Pero no creo que fuera capaz de hacerme algo así. Sulfus no es como ese chico. ¿Por qué debo pensar en estas cosas?-**

**Marie: oye gracias Raf, me has ayudado mucho, ojala pudieras saber si arreglo las cosas con él.-estaba dolida con mi novio y necesitaba desahogarme y el chico perfecto era Sulfus, pero a Raf le pasa lo mismo que a mí, le ama demasiado y ellos tienen la suerte de estar juntos. Pero yo soy yo, y tengo que desfogarme, saber lo que se siente desde el punto de vista de otra persona, y a la persona que quería utilizar era Raf-**

**Sulfus: oye cielo, am jejeje, perdona no sabía que mi novia no estaba aquí.**

**Marie: no te pre-preocupes…**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa, me decías algo?**

**Sulfus: si, quería hablar contigo- Raf y yo nos apartamos del resto- creo que la chica esa es un poco peligrosa. Esta dolida porque su novio la ha dejado tirada, y debe tramar algo.**

**Raf: puede, muchas veces cuando se pierde a la persona que quieres, deseas hacer cualquier cosa para desfogarte.**

**Sulfus: no quiero que intente nada conmigo, esas miradas no me gustan nada.**

**Raf: lo sé y lo entiendo, el sentirse cohibido cuando alguien te mira demasiado, y luego ponte en mi lugar.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.-abracé a Raf, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que pensar con aquella situación. Las chicas nuevas eran bastante extrañas, sobre todo la chica que me miraba tanto, las otras eran bastante normalitas. Miré el reloj, era la hora de comer- chicos, es la hora, ¿vamos?**

**Raf: sí. Nos vemos.**

**Natty: ok.**

**Tess: ¿vais esta noche?**

**Urié: claro es la noche de gala.**

**Dulce: ¿hoy es ya la noche de gala?**

**Miki: si Dulce.**

**Kabalé: ¿os habéis traído tacones?**

**Raf: no. Por lo menos yo no era muy propensa con los movimientos del barco a ir con tacones, además si me pongo tacones me los pongo bien, que ninguno de los que tengo baja de los 13 centímetros.**

**Cabiria: madre mía que bruta, un poco más y a Sulfus lo vas a dejar a la altura de tu hombro, jajaja.**

**Raf: que va lo he comprobado y no le paso. Vente luego.**

**Sulfus: cariño sabes que ni tienes que pedírmelo.**

**Dulce: ¿vosotras? A nosotras como Raf nos dijo que mejor que tacones no…**

**Cabiria: tranquila, nosotras tampoco hemos traído, además si es un poco la tontería de que la gente se arregle un poco, por hacer algo diferente, además me gusta.**

**Dulce: si a mí también.**

**Gas: que gusto ser un tío, para no estar pensando en que me voy a poner esta noche.**

**Sulfus: ya ves, tío jajaja. Tranquilo pero el problema de ser hombres es que tenemos que cargar con las 6 histéricas estas.**

**Todas: ¡oye!**

**Raf: de histéricas nada eh guapo. No quiero hablar del que necesita que le ayuden a hacer la maleta, eh a que eso sí que no lo nombráis, como sois tan machitos…**

**Sulfus: oye, no me calientes.**

**Raf: bueno, mira no hablemos.**

**Urié: tranquilizaos, jajaja.**

**Miki: tranquila esas cositas luego terminan en lo que todos sabemos.**

**Sulfus: ¿en qué van a acabar, jajaja?**

**Cabiria: en lo que todos sabemos, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: tío no os riais.**

**Raf: déjalo, tranquilízate.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.-terminamos de comer. Subimos a las habitaciones, yo a la de mi novia, claro, además ella quería que estuviera con ella. Rebuscaba en su maleta- amor, descansa luego lo buscas.**

**Raf: tranquilo ya está.-saque de mi maleta mi vestido-**

**Sulfus: a ver, déjame verlo.**

**Raf: no. Ya lo veras esta noche.**

**Sulfus: lógicamente prefiero verte a ti con el puesto que solo.**

**Raf: por eso, así que, ¡no!-me lo quito de las manos- para devuélvemelo- dejo el vestido en la silla y me agarro por detrás y me levanto- no, suéltame jajaja. No cosquillas no por favor.-me soltó en la cama y se puso encima mí, me desabrocho la chaqueta- ni se te ocurra, ahora no. **

**Sulfus: como que ahora no, venga va, que luego por las noches llegamos muy tarde.- la besé para que no dijera nada, y los besos y los toqueteos nos llevaron a… (si todos lo sabéis, ya no aguantaba más así que necesitaba hacérselo, ayer en la piscina fue muy flojo, vamos a hacerlo como dios manda)después nos quedamos dormidos-**

**Urié: -me levanté el resto de las chicas estaban durmiendo, se me olvidaba y el chico, las fui despertando. Llegue a la habitación de Raf, toque a la puerta, la abrí un poco y sin mirar- Raf, ya es la hora, os tendréis que duchar y antes que nada tu novio largarse de aquí.**

**Raf: gracias.-menos mal que no abrió la puerta así rápido, estábamos durmiendo pero estábamos…acabábamos de… nuestra ropa tirada por el suelo. Sulfus se levantó, cogió su ropa, y se vistió. Yo esperé a que se fuera, para que me iba a vestir si me tenía que duchar-**

**Sulfus: luego nos vemos.**

**Raf: sí. -Cuando Sulfus se fue, me metí en la ducha, otra vez, lo habíamos vuelto a hacer, estaba en el paraíso. No quería entretenerme porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Así que me duché rápido me sequé el pelo, me hice una cola alta. Después me puse el vestido elegido para la ocasión y las bailarinas. Salí de la habitación y para mi sorpresa todos estaban allí, guapísimos todos, ¿Cómo habían entrado Sulfus y sus amigos sin que yo me diera cuenta? Me quedé un poco cortada- no sabía ni que habíais entrado.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, estarías en tu mundo, como siempre. Sabes creo que merecía la pena verte dentro del vestido que el vestido solo.**

**Raf: te lo dije, tanto a ver, a ver y luego…es que no se puede contigo.**

**Sulfus: ¿te enfadas porque te diga que estas para comerte?**

**Raf: eso lo dejamos para discutir.**

**Urié: que dices, siempre te queda bien todo lo que te pones.**

**Raf: lo dudo estáis vosotras mejores que yo.**

**Miki: al contrario.**

**Raf: ¿porque tenéis la manía de que yo siempre soy la que mejor va a todas partes?**

**Urié: porque tu belleza resalta por encima de las demás.**

**Raf: ¿de dónde has sacado eso? Anda, no tendrás fiebre, ¿verdad?**

**Urié: no, no la tengo.**

**Raf: bueno y al margen de esta historia mejor vamos para el teatro, hoy es primero al teatro, pero creo que solo al brindis ese del capitán y luego a cenar y quien quiera ver el espectáculo que lo vea.**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos?**

**Raf: si, espera, ¿Cómo te pones esto así?-le arregle el cuello de la camisa y como era de esperan al estar tan cerca, me besó- anda vamos.**

**Sulfus: -mi novia iba cogida de mi brazo. Entramos al teatro, que lujo, nos dieron canapés y champan. Hicieron el brindis y luego fuimos a cenar- ha estado bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, ¿no? Algo diferente.**

**Gas: a mí me ha gustado.**

**Miki: claro te has comido dos bandejas de canapés, me dirás tú lo que está bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿solo te has comido dos? Tío Gas, estás perdiendo facultades jajaja.**

**Gas: las que he visto, ni más ni menos.**

**Raf: menos mal que no ha llegado al principio, jajaja.**

**Gas: que ganas de reíros de mi tenéis hoy.**

**Sulfus: ¿tienes la regla Gas, estas muy susceptible? Jajaja.**

**Gas: tío no tiene gracia.**

**Raf: dejarlo ya. Y tú no seas malo.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón, soy muy pavo, lo bueno es que a Gas las tonterías estas no le afectan, ¿a qué no?**

**Gas: que más me da.**

**Sulfus: lo que te decía.**

**Raf: está bien.-se acercaron por detrás las chicas de esta mañana-**

**Tess: hola chicos, ¿venís después al teatro?**

**Miki: ayer lo vimos y se nos hizo muy pesado así que no creo que entremos.**

**Marie: bueno pero arriba si, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: si, pero tampoco nos vamos a quedar hasta muy tarde, que mañana hay que madrugar, y yo no me levanto fácilmente por las mañanas.**

**Natty: jeje, ya somos dos.**

**Raf: yo el caso es que me subiré a las 3, para poder levantarme que si no… así mira en el tiempo que tenemos ahora, nos organizamos.**

**Sulfus: me parece bien.**

**Anne: bien pues entonces después nos vemos.**

**Kabalé: está visto que no nos las quitamos de encima ni a tiros.**

**Dulce: que dices, a mí me parecen buenas chicas.**

**Cabiria: si pero la Marie esa es muy rara.**

**Raf: cierto, pero bueno, quizás solo este así por el mal momento personal que atraviesa.**

**Sulfus: no sé yo.-terminamos de cenar y fuimos a las habitaciones a preparar las cosas de mañana, por fin si, mañana llegaríamos a los famosos fiordos noruegos-**

**Raf: bueno ya está todo, Um…ya es la hora casi de moverse un poquito y divertirse-llegamos a la discoteca, estaban poniendo música como si de un baile de gala se tratara. Mi novio me cogió la mano-**

**Sulfus: ¿oye quieres bailar?**

**Raf: ¿esto?**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué hay de malo, todo no es me bajo hasta abajo, además a lo mejor como es noche temática de esas…?**

**Raf: vale.-fuimos a la pista, curioso, nos abrazamos como dos enamorados, que lo éramos obviamente y nos dejamos llevar.**

**Dulce: que bonicos.**

**Marie: y que lo digas-grrrrrrrrrr-**

**Natty: hacen buena pareja.**

**Tess: ¿a qué si?**

**Anna: si, preciosos.**

**Sulfus: -cuando aquella música paro empezó la que nos gustaba a todos, así que bailamos un poco-**

**Tess: tu novio es una joya, eh rubia.**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Anne: que fuerte lo que ha hecho. Yo quiero un chico así.**

**Raf: lo encontrareis. Bueno es tarde. Hasta mañana.-nos fuimos. El día de navegación había concluido con una preciosa sorpresita de la joyita de Sulfus. Mañana ya llegábamos a los fiordos y había que tener los cinco sentidos puestos, ¿o quizás los siete?-**

Continuara…


	33. angel s friends declaracion de amor 33

Angel´s friends: capítulo 33.

**Raf: -el despertador sonó a las 7. Hoy llegábamos a los famosos fiordos. Así que me levante corriendo y me asomé al balcon, desde la ventana, intenté abrirla pero hacia mucho frio. Corrí la cortina-**

**-El barco estaba llegando a Gerainger, al fiordo de los sueños o Sognefjord, como le llaman allí, madre mia, era impresionante. De repente oí la puerta de la habitación mis amigas y mi novio se levantaron a la vez-**

**Urié: oh dios mío, es impresionante.**

**Miki: impresionante es poco.**

**Sulfus: por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, no había visto nada igual, no pensaba que esto fuera a ser así.**

**Raf: creéroslo. Es un sueño. Por algo se llamara el fiordo de los sueños.**

**Miki: ¿oye a la cascada de las 7 hermanas no hemos llegado aún verdad?**

**Raf: es verdad se me olvidaba, yo voy a vestirme rápido. No, no ha pasado todavía, pero tengo que verla y no sabemos cuándo llegara.-me fui corriendo a la habitación a vestirme, no quería perderme ni un solo segundo de aquello-**

**Sulfus: ¿la cascada es bastante importante, no?**

**Raf: cierto. Consta de dos partes las 7 hermanas y el pretendiente.**

**Sulfus: interesante.**

**Raf: -por fin estábamos vestidos, así que subimos a la cubierta-**

**Urié: ¿la cascada tiene dos partes no es así?**

**Raf: si, las 7 hermanas y el pretendiente, que tiene forma de botella porque dicen que como no se decantaba por ninguna de las hermanas se dio a la bebida y claro de ahí la botella.**

**Miki: jajaja, es curioso la verdad.**

**Raf: lo que pasa es que no sabemos a qué distancia estaremos ahora mismo, así que creo que nos da tiempo a desayunar.**

**Gas: y como por los cristales vemos por donde vamos, si la ves Raf avisas.**

**Cabiria: tú que la has visto sabes como es.**

**Raf: tranquilos yo aviso, pero vamos a bajar ya.-bajamos a desayunar tenía el oído puesto en lo que decían mis amigos y la vista en el cristal-**

**Sulfus: desayuna-Raf estaba en sus cosas, estaba medio ausente pero porque estaba pendiente del paisaje-**

**Raf: tranquilo, si estoy en ello. Además, digo yo que cuando se vea, la gente se levantara e ira a la cubierta, esa cascada no es simple capricho mío, es una zona de atracción importante.**

**Urié: sí, es cierto, pero por eso desayuna tranquilamente.**

**Raf: ok.-por fin terminamos de desayunar habíamos bajado nuestras cosas ya así que fuimos directamente a la cubierta. Tras un rato, por fin la vimos- ahí está.**

**Urié: que fuerte. En serio, no sabía que fuera tan impresionante.**

**Dulce: puedes creértelo.**

**Urié: ya creo que me lo creo todo. Eso sí que frio hace en este pueblo jajaja.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.-es verdad hacia frio. Pero merecía la pena ver cosas así, irte tan lejos admirar aquellas vistas tan espectaculares. Alejarte de la contaminación de la ciudad, disfrutar con tus amigos, con tu novio. Llegamos al destino, pero el barco no podía parar en el puerto, así que subimos en una especie de lanchas que nos llevaron hasta la orilla. Primero iban los de las excursiones del barco pero nos colamos jajaja, así que vimos nuestro autobús y como no venían los demás que iban con nosotros, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, que tampoco tenía mucho, pero era acogedor-**

**Sulfus: merece la pena habernos colado, ¿no?**

**Raf: supongo, cuanto antes bajes mejor, además vamos con tiempo porque hasta que no bajen todos lo que van con nosotros…**

**Urié: además yo me estaba agobiando con tanta gente.**

**Raf: ya y yo.**

**Sulfus: te agobias con facilidad rubia.**

**Raf: tonto. Te lo digo con cariño, ¿eh? , es que eres muy tonto, pero eres tan adorable.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué me vas a dar las gracias?**

**Sulfus: no sé, por halagarme así, jajaja.- Nos abrazamos-**

**Cabiria: ¿podemos seguir?**

**Raf: si claro.-vimos los típicos símbolos noruegos, los vikingos y los trolls. Mis amigos volvieron a bromear conmigo-**

**Kabalé: mira si te pones eso, nadie sabría que eres de fuera- dije señalando a un casco con cuernos de vikingo-**

**Raf: jajaja, que graciosa, como a vosotros no os hace falta, como ya tenéis cuernos de por si…**

**Dulce: cierto.**

**Sulfus: ¿estáis graciosas hoy o qué?**

**Raf: no pero no juguéis con nada que tenga cuernos porque lo podemos utilizar en vuestra contra jajaja.**

**Gas: vale tranquilizaos, pero Raf entiende que es fácil que te confundan con alguien de aquí eres igualita a la chica de la tienda de souvenirs de la entrada jajaja.**

**Raf: si hombre y que más, jajaja.**

**Cabiria: es cierto.**

**Kabalé: podíamos ir ya hacia el bus.**

**Dulce: si, a ver si nos están esperando.**

**Raf: ok. ¿Y en el bus cómo vamos?**

**Miki: pues creo que yo me he mentalizado a tener que cargar con Gas, porque todos sabemos que…**

**Raf: bueno en ese caso.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué preguntas son esas? Ah, muy bien, no me esperaba esto de ti Raf.**

**Raf: entended que soy rubia, que a veces no pienso. No me llega la sangre al cerebro como a vosotros.**

**Sulfus: que dices, va.-subimos al bus. Nos sentamos por la mitad más o menos, yo con mi querida rubia. Era como ir con tu rival, puesto que Gas también iba con su adversaria, bueno yo iba con Raf porque es mi novia, a pesar de que en otras ocasiones tuviéramos que ser rivales por nuestra condición de ángel y demonio, y las otras dos parejas iban los ángeles por un lado y las diablas por otro- ¿entonces ahora dónde vamos?**

**Raf: no sé, ya nos lo dirán.-miraba por la ventana. Sulfus me miraba. Yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba-**

**Gas: ¿pensáis en dejar de sobaros en algún momento?**

**Sulfus: tío, metete en tus asuntos, jajaja.**

**Gas: no nos importa que os cojáis de la mano, ni que vayáis juntos, pero es que a cada paso que vamos os estáis, que si ahora te toco, que si ahora te abrazo, que si te doy un beso, que si…**

**Miki: ya Gas, ya, tranquilízate que hagan lo que quieran.**

**Raf: ¿es que estamos todo el día así?**

**Todos: ¡sí!**

**Sulfus: tranquilos, jajaja, he prometido cortarme.**

**Kabalé: pero es que los diablos no cumplen las promesas.**

**Sulfus: ¡te quieres callar!**

**Raf: te recuerdo que estamos en forma humana y no me fastidies no habléis de ese tema tan fuerte.-unas niñas que había en el asiento de delante de volvieron-**

**Chica 1: ¿eres un diablo?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué?**

**Chica 2: como una de tus amigas ha dicho que los diablos no cumplen sus promesas.**

**Sulfus: que va, que va, un diablo, ¿yo? Simplemente que a veces pues me comporto un poco como un diablo pero solo eso, no pienses mal. ¿Es que como son los diablos?**

**Chica 1: pues son rivales de los ángeles, tienen cuernos, alas de murciélago, y en ocasiones cola y tridente.**

**Sulfus: interesante.-me encontraba en un aprieto muy gordo. Raf me miraba y se reía flojo pero es que los demás estaban descojonados-**

**Miki: pobrecillo jajaja.**

**Gas: Kabalé no tendrías que haber dicho nada.**

**Kabalé: lo sé, sé que por mi culpa está en un aprieto muy gordo jajaja.**

**Cabiria: ¿y te ríes? Yo no me reiría tanto.**

**Urié: si estas que no puedes respirar de la risa.**

**Raf:-me giré- en serio cortaos un poco.-por fin arranco el bus y las dos niñas se despidieron y volvieron a sus asientos. Sulfus se acercó a mí-**

**Sulfus: anda que tú también, que clase de novia eres, riéndote de mí.**

**Raf: tenías que haberte visto la cara, jajaja. Tranquilo, que has disimulado muy bien diablo tonto.**

**Sulfus: y tu bien que te reías mi ángel.-le di un beso en la mejilla a mi novia. Llegamos a la primera parada del trayecto. Desde allí se veían las vistas de todo el fiordo-**

**Raf: es increíble.**

**Urié: alucinante.**

**Sulfus: tío esta gente que bien se lo monta.**

**Raf: la gente que vive en lugares como estos imagínate. Pero claro en verano se vive muy bien porque luego en invierno tela, si ahora hace frio, imagínate.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero bueno estarán acostumbrados.**

**Raf: ya pero…uf aislados…**

**Sulfus: yo si viviera aislado, con tenerte a ti me sobraría.**

**Raf: madre mia, si vivieras aislado tu no lo soportarías, vamos y yo tampoco.**

**Kabalé: oye chicos podíamos ir yendo para allá.**

**Urié: me parece bien.**

**Raf: ¿vamos? **

**Sulfus: ok.-volvimos al bus. Las niñas de antes nos saludaron al entrar, cuando nos sentamos se volvieron.**

**Chica 1: oye, ¿sois novios?**

**Sulfus: -Raf y yo nos miramos, ¿para que tendrían que saber eso?- sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?**

**Chica 2: no, es que por el barco os hemos visto también alguna vez juntitos sin vuestros amigos.**

**Raf: si es verdad, ¿Cómo sois tan pequeñas y ya preguntáis esas cosas?**

**Chica 1: ah no sé. ¿Y habéis venido todos juntos?**

**Raf: así es.**

**Chica 2: es que pensábamos que habíais venido en plan parejita, luego los habíais conocido a los demás.**

**Sulfus: no que va. Venimos todos, lo que pasa es que a veces a nosotros nos gusta estar a lo parejita, lo dos solos y esas cosas.**

**Raf: eso te gustara a ti jajaja.**

**Sulfus: y a ti te apasiona, jajaja.**

**Raf: no que dices. Tranquilas es que cuando mi novio empieza a hacer el tonto, es un poco…**

**Sulfus: angelito, es que te quiero.**

**Chica 2: ¿angelito?**

**Raf: me llama así, es tonto déjalo ya se le pasara.**

**Chica 1: que graciosos, ¿osea que a ti te llaman angelito y a el diablo?**

**Raf: si, algo así. Es que nos llamamos así porque yo peco de ser un poco ángel y el un poco diablo, pero nada personal, jejeje.**

**Sulfus: si, hazle caso.-subimos arriba del todo. Estaba nevado. Hacia frio. Raf temblaba la pobre- ven anda.-la abracé- ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, gracias.-permanecimos un rato allí, era precioso, pero hacia aire, y encima de esos helados que se te meten lleves 5 capas, lleves 10 o lleves 1 sola. Yo estaba abrazada a mi novio. ¿Qué podía pedir más?-**

**Urié: ya quisiera tener la suerte que tiene aquí la colega.**

**Raf: no, jajaja.**

**Miki: así cualquiera.**

**Sulfus: dejaros de payasadas.-volvimos al bus- uf por fin, se está mucho mejor aquí dentro.**

**Raf: lógico, uf yo lo estaba pasando mal, pero bueno siempre hay alguien que te echa una mano.**

**Sulfus: estabas temblando y yo no podía verte pasándolo mal.**

**Raf: gracias, pero bueno no tenías porque, aunque se estaba mejor abrazada a ti.**

**Sulfus: ves si en el fondo te gusta.**

**Raf: no seas tonto.**

**Sulfus: admítelo.**

**Raf: es una tontería decírtelo cuando ya lo sabes.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, jajaja, pero yo quiero que me lo digas.**

**Raf: pues claro que me gusta tonto.**

**Sulfus: ves como no es tan difícil decirlo, mi amor sé que te cuesta admitirlo, pero yo sé que te gusta.**

**Raf: vale, tú ganas. Claro que en estos temas siempre ganas tú.**

**Sulfus: es que eres muy tuya Raf, aunque se te da muy mal disimular cielo.-hundí mis labios con los de mi novia, después ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.- Pasamos así todo lo que quedo de viaje hasta que paramos en el pueblo de al lado que era donde nos recogía el barco. Comimos allí, después dimos una vuelta por los alrededores y luego subimos al barco. Estábamos cansados, subimos a la habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama. Raf se tumbó a mi lado dándome la espalda. Me acerqué ella y la abracé-**

**Raf: -Sulfus me abrazó, me apretó la parte baja del estómago, me dolía porque me había bajado… adiós a hacer cositas con mi novio en todo lo que quedaba de crucero- no me aprietes tan fuerte- me volví, poniéndome bocarriba- tengo un problema y es que esta mañana me ha bajado…**

**Sulfus: vaya, adiós a…**

**Raf: no seas pervertido.**

**Sulfus: venga Raf, que tú también lo piensas.**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿no te he dicho que no?- la risa me delataba. Claro que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo no lo iba a pensar? Era el momento perfecto, y todo arruinado- pero eso no quita que no podamos hacer otras cosas, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: lógico, Raf.**

**Raf: -mi novio me daba besos en la mejilla y en el cuello, yo no sé en qué parte del cielo estaría, solo sé que me beso y me dormí entre sus brazos-**

**Sulfus: - era la hora de ducharse. Me desperté, observe a mi princesita rubia, esta preciosa dormida- despierta, es la hora de prepararse-**

**Raf: gracias por avisarme, luego te veo. -le di un beso y me fui, yo a la ducha y el a su habitación y a la ducha también. Cuando nos habíamos cambiado, esperamos a que las otras se ducharan mientras yo me preparaba la ropa para Flam. Dejé todo preparado y salí-**

**Urié: Raf, ¿ya tienes las cosas para mañana?**

**Raf: sí. Es que daba tiempo, aunque también estaba el tiempo del teatro.**

**Urié: cierto.**

**Raf: -bajamos a cenar. Era raro que los demonios no se hubieran pasado por la habitación-**

**Sulfus: -me acerque a mi novia- siento no haberme pasado.**

**Raf: no pasa nada.**

**Raf:-volví hacia mis amigas después de besar los labios de mi novio- os juro y os prometo que esta noche no me desfaso.**

**Sulfus: ¿y eso a que viene?**

**Raf: porque tío estoy haciendo últimamente mucho el idiota y no quiero.**

**Miki: Raf puedes hacer lo que quieras, nadie se ha quejado de que bailes de una forma o de otra. Realmente el problema sería que eso mismo te pasara bebida.**

**Cabiria: el problema es que te desfasas sola sin tener que beber, jajaja. Eso al fin y al cabo es bueno, ¿no?**

**Raf: puede.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. No tienes que decirnos nada, haz lo que tú veas y ya está.**

**Raf: está bien.-terminamos de cenar. Bajamos a la habitación esta vez me había ido yo con Sulfus a la suya-**

**Sulfus: ya que tú ya lo tienes todo.**

**Raf: con tenerme donde tú quieres siempre jajaja, pero no me quejo si a mí me gusta.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.-me senté en la cama al lado de Raf- ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Sulfus: ¿seguro?**

**Raf: sí.-me abrazó. Me daba besos.-Sulfus, para que te vengas muy arriba y no puedo.**

**Sulfus: está bien, pero que fastidio, pero bueno eso no es lo importante, si yo con tenerte a ti, es suficiente.**

**Raf: al menos algún día lo entendiste.**

**Sulfus: no se trata de eso, si no que esa parte es importante, pero te quiero para más cosas Raf.**

**Raf: ¿para qué cosas?**

**Sulfus: para ser feliz, por ejemplo.**

**Raf: a veces pienso que como es posible que un diablo diga esas cosas, pero me alegra que lo pienses.**

**Sulfus: gracias. Pero que sepas que ahora estoy pensando como un humano, no como demonio.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿bueno vamos?-me levante de la cama y ayude a Raf a levantarse, quedándonos a pocos centímetros- ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?**

**Raf: unas cuantas. Pero no te creo.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres jugas, eh?**

**Raf: llámalo como quieras.**

**Sulfus: ok, en ese caso…-la besé dulcemente. Estaba increíblemente enamorado de esa chica, de ese angelito de ojos azules, de esa rubia, de mi rival directa, pero no puedo hacer nada, me colé por ella nada más verla, y gracias a que tuve el valor de decirle que la quiero a día de hoy puedo estar con ella, aunque en secreto para muchos, aunque también por ella porque si ella no hubiera sentido nada por mí no hubiera podido entender lo que es el amor, quizás sí que sentiría los celos de alguien que está enamorado, porque quererla la quiero-**

Aunque no saben que las cosas van a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora.

**Raf: -después de que mi novio me besara, y tuviéramos un momento de intimidad, subimos a la discoteca. Empezamos a bailar. Llegaron las chicas que habíamos conocido el otro día-**

**Anne: hola guapas.**

**Raf: hola. Vamos muévete.**

**Tess: al oír música tú te vuelves loca.**

**Raf: muchísimo.**

**Marie: realmente bailas bien. ¿A que si Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: siempre.-me sentía incómodo cuando se me arrimaba esa chica. Después de un tiempo decidí sentarme-**

**Raf: -volví en mí. Miré para todos los lados. Me faltaba alguien. Miré a mis amigos y el que faltaba era Sulfus-**

**Urié: ¿qué pasa?**

**Raf: estoy buscando a mi novio, de repente ha desaparecido.**

**Urié: ahí está.**

**Raf: uy si, gracias, me estaba volviendo loca-fui hacia él. Tenía un semblante de preocupación- amor, ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: estoy bien, solo que no quería bailar más.**

**Raf: pero estas bien, ¿no me preocupes eh?**

**Sulfus: no, mujer, pero anda ves que no quiero aburriste con mis cosas.**

**Raf: cariño, eres mi novio, y mi deber es preocuparme por ti.**

**Sulfus: hazme caso angelito, diviértete.-no quería porque esa tía se me iba a arrimar más. Así que decidí irme. Me acerque a la pista- Raf, amor me subo.**

**Raf: ¿ya? Me subo contigo.**

**Sulfus: quédate.**

**Raf: Sulfus…**

**Sulfus: quédate, hazme caso.**

**Raf: está bien.-me dio un beso y se fue. Me quede preocupada-**

**Sulfus: -lo sentía muchísimo por Raf, quería quedarme con ella, pero esa chica, Marie, no me dejaba no quería que se me arrimara y menos delante de mi novia. Pero cuando llegue al ascensor me pilló por sorpresa-**

**Marie: ¿A dónde vas?**

**Sulfus: a d-dormir.**

**Marie: y te dejas a tu novia abajo.**

**Sulfus: somos libres de decidir a qué hora se sube uno y otro.**

**Marie: no te creo.**

**Sulfus: créetelo.-me tocaba el pelo, que haces, idiota, ¿Por qué te dejas?-**

**Marie: Sulfus no te preocupes.**

**Raf: -me mosquee y salí. Marie no estaba tampoco, así que me fui, pero fui a doblar la esquina, hoy unas voces muy familiares. Me quedé quieta. Miré eran ellos. Sulfus y Marie-**

**Sulfus: tía me cansas, dime lo que quieres de mí.**

**Marie: una pequeña tontería.**

**Sulfus: ni de coña.-se acercaba más a mí, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y sin pensarlo, lo hice, la besé, que no sé qué me pasó, que debí pensar que besaba a Raf, porque lo que hice no era normal-**

**Raf: -¿Qué? No, no puede ser, Sulfus besándose con otra, ni de coña, me niego, no me lo puedo creer, pero, ¿es que yo tengo un problema?, ¿porque me lleva engañando desde que la conoció? Mis lágrimas se apoderaron de mi rostro. No sabía qué hacer, que pensar. Dejé de llorar, tenía que entrar, mis amigos no podían verme así, tenía que enfrentarme a Sulfus que era lo que menos quería en este mundo-**

**Sulfus:-la cague de la peor manera que existía, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Raf no se había enterado de nada, y podía seguir estando con ella bien, pero me siento tan culpable, que no sabía que hacer- te odio tía.**

**Marie: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: ah, te atreves a decir que, ¿qué pasa? Pues que yo amo a mi novia y por culpa de esto quizás mi vida se va a la mierda.**

**Marie: Raf no ha tenido que ver nada.**

**Sulfus: por mi bien que así sea, pero que sepas que ni te acerques a mí en lo que va de crucero.-la deje donde estaba y entre a la discoteca. Buscaba a Raf y a los demás-**

**Raf: Urié, n-no respiro.**

**Urié: ¿Qué dices Raf?-a Raf le dio un ataque de ansiedad- Raf tranquilízate.**

**Raf: -nos sentamos en los sillones. De repente vi a Sulfus. Se sentó a mi lado, como preocupado por mí. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan falso?-**

**Sulfus: Raf, mi amor, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: ni me toques. Me voy chicos, no quiero seguir aquí.**

**Sulfus: -Raf se levantó rápido, y cuando la perdimos de vista oímos un fuerte golpe. Corrimos hacia allí y para sorpresa de todos, Raf se había desmayado- ¡Raf, Raf! ¿Me oyes?**

**Raf: no me toquéis por favor, estoy bien.**

**Sulfus: Raf, no estás bien.**

**Raf: ¿y quién lo dice, tu? El que no pierde el tiempo liándose con otra, ¿no te has parado a pensar que estoy así por tu culpa?**

**Sulfus: Raf, no sé de qué hablas.-claro que lo sabía. Mi vida se había ido a la mierda. Había perdido a mi novia-**

**Raf: ¿alguna vez vas a ser sincero conmigo? Mira no quiero seguir hablando contigo. Por mi como si te tiras por la borda.-dije esto último y me fui. Llegue a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Mis lágrimas aparecieron, el dolor se apoderó de mí, lloraba con fuerza, lo que nunca pensé que ocurriría, había pasado, Sulfus me había engañado con otra y ten por seguro que esto no se iba a quedar así-**

Continuara…

**.**


	34. angel s friends declaracion de amor 34

Angel´s friends: capítulo 33.

**Raf: -el despertador sonó a las 7. Hoy llegábamos a los famosos fiordos. Así que me levante corriendo y me asomé al balcon, desde la ventana, intenté abrirla pero hacia mucho frio. Corrí la cortina-**

**-El barco estaba llegando a Gerainger, al fiordo de los sueños o Sognefjord, como le llaman allí, madre mia, era impresionante. De repente oí la puerta de la habitación mis amigas y mi novio se levantaron a la vez-**

**Urié: oh dios mío, es impresionante.**

**Miki: impresionante es poco.**

**Sulfus: por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, no había visto nada igual, no pensaba que esto fuera a ser así.**

**Raf: creéroslo. Es un sueño. Por algo se llamara el fiordo de los sueños.**

**Miki: ¿oye a la cascada de las 7 hermanas no hemos llegado aún verdad?**

**Raf: es verdad se me olvidaba, yo voy a vestirme rápido. No, no ha pasado todavía, pero tengo que verla y no sabemos cuándo llegara.-me fui corriendo a la habitación a vestirme, no quería perderme ni un solo segundo de aquello-**

**Sulfus: ¿la cascada es bastante importante, no?**

**Raf: cierto. Consta de dos partes las 7 hermanas y el pretendiente.**

**Sulfus: interesante.**

**Raf: -por fin estábamos vestidos, así que subimos a la cubierta-**

**Urié: ¿la cascada tiene dos partes no es así?**

**Raf: si, las 7 hermanas y el pretendiente, que tiene forma de botella porque dicen que como no se decantaba por ninguna de las hermanas se dio a la bebida y claro de ahí la botella.**

**Miki: jajaja, es curioso la verdad.**

**Raf: lo que pasa es que no sabemos a qué distancia estaremos ahora mismo, así que creo que nos da tiempo a desayunar.**

**Gas: y como por los cristales vemos por donde vamos, si la ves Raf avisas.**

**Cabiria: tú que la has visto sabes como es.**

**Raf: tranquilos yo aviso, pero vamos a bajar ya.-bajamos a desayunar tenía el oído puesto en lo que decían mis amigos y la vista en el cristal-**

**Sulfus: desayuna-Raf estaba en sus cosas, estaba medio ausente pero porque estaba pendiente del paisaje-**

**Raf: tranquilo, si estoy en ello. Además, digo yo que cuando se vea, la gente se levantara e ira a la cubierta, esa cascada no es simple capricho mío, es una zona de atracción importante.**

**Urié: sí, es cierto, pero por eso desayuna tranquilamente.**

**Raf: ok.-por fin terminamos de desayunar habíamos bajado nuestras cosas ya así que fuimos directamente a la cubierta. Tras un rato, por fin la vimos- ahí está.**

**Urié: que fuerte. En serio, no sabía que fuera tan impresionante.**

**Dulce: puedes creértelo.**

**Urié: ya creo que me lo creo todo. Eso sí que frio hace en este pueblo jajaja.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.-es verdad hacia frio. Pero merecía la pena ver cosas así, irte tan lejos admirar aquellas vistas tan espectaculares. Alejarte de la contaminación de la ciudad, disfrutar con tus amigos, con tu novio. Llegamos al destino, pero el barco no podía parar en el puerto, así que subimos en una especie de lanchas que nos llevaron hasta la orilla. Primero iban los de las excursiones del barco pero nos colamos jajaja, así que vimos nuestro autobús y como no venían los demás que iban con nosotros, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, que tampoco tenía mucho, pero era acogedor-**

**Sulfus: merece la pena habernos colado, ¿no?**

**Raf: supongo, cuanto antes bajes mejor, además vamos con tiempo porque hasta que no bajen todos lo que van con nosotros…**

**Urié: además yo me estaba agobiando con tanta gente.**

**Raf: ya y yo.**

**Sulfus: te agobias con facilidad rubia.**

**Raf: tonto. Te lo digo con cariño, ¿eh? , es que eres muy tonto, pero eres tan adorable.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué me vas a dar las gracias?**

**Sulfus: no sé, por halagarme así, jajaja.- Nos abrazamos-**

**Cabiria: ¿podemos seguir?**

**Raf: si claro.-vimos los típicos símbolos noruegos, los vikingos y los trolls. Mis amigos volvieron a bromear conmigo-**

**Kabalé: mira si te pones eso, nadie sabría que eres de fuera- dije señalando a un casco con cuernos de vikingo-**

**Raf: jajaja, que graciosa, como a vosotros no os hace falta, como ya tenéis cuernos de por si…**

**Dulce: cierto.**

**Sulfus: ¿estáis graciosas hoy o qué?**

**Raf: no pero no juguéis con nada que tenga cuernos porque lo podemos utilizar en vuestra contra jajaja.**

**Gas: vale tranquilizaos, pero Raf entiende que es fácil que te confundan con alguien de aquí eres igualita a la chica de la tienda de souvenirs de la entrada jajaja.**

**Raf: si hombre y que más, jajaja.**

**Cabiria: es cierto.**

**Kabalé: podíamos ir ya hacia el bus.**

**Dulce: si, a ver si nos están esperando.**

**Raf: ok. ¿Y en el bus cómo vamos?**

**Miki: pues creo que yo me he mentalizado a tener que cargar con Gas, porque todos sabemos que…**

**Raf: bueno en ese caso.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué preguntas son esas? Ah, muy bien, no me esperaba esto de ti Raf.**

**Raf: entended que soy rubia, que a veces no pienso. No me llega la sangre al cerebro como a vosotros.**

**Sulfus: que dices, va.-subimos al bus. Nos sentamos por la mitad más o menos, yo con mi querida rubia. Era como ir con tu rival, puesto que Gas también iba con su adversaria, bueno yo iba con Raf porque es mi novia, a pesar de que en otras ocasiones tuviéramos que ser rivales por nuestra condición de ángel y demonio, y las otras dos parejas iban los ángeles por un lado y las diablas por otro- ¿entonces ahora dónde vamos?**

**Raf: no sé, ya nos lo dirán.-miraba por la ventana. Sulfus me miraba. Yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba-**

**Gas: ¿pensáis en dejar de sobaros en algún momento?**

**Sulfus: tío, metete en tus asuntos, jajaja.**

**Gas: no nos importa que os cojáis de la mano, ni que vayáis juntos, pero es que a cada paso que vamos os estáis, que si ahora te toco, que si ahora te abrazo, que si te doy un beso, que si…**

**Miki: ya Gas, ya, tranquilízate que hagan lo que quieran.**

**Raf: ¿es que estamos todo el día así?**

**Todos: ¡sí!**

**Sulfus: tranquilos, jajaja, he prometido cortarme.**

**Kabalé: pero es que los diablos no cumplen las promesas.**

**Sulfus: ¡te quieres callar!**

**Raf: te recuerdo que estamos en forma humana y no me fastidies no habléis de ese tema tan fuerte.-unas niñas que había en el asiento de delante de volvieron-**

**Chica 1: ¿eres un diablo?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué?**

**Chica 2: como una de tus amigas ha dicho que los diablos no cumplen sus promesas.**

**Sulfus: que va, que va, un diablo, ¿yo? Simplemente que a veces pues me comporto un poco como un diablo pero solo eso, no pienses mal. ¿Es que como son los diablos?**

**Chica 1: pues son rivales de los ángeles, tienen cuernos, alas de murciélago, y en ocasiones cola y tridente.**

**Sulfus: interesante.-me encontraba en un aprieto muy gordo. Raf me miraba y se reía flojo pero es que los demás estaban descojonados-**

**Miki: pobrecillo jajaja.**

**Gas: Kabalé no tendrías que haber dicho nada.**

**Kabalé: lo sé, sé que por mi culpa está en un aprieto muy gordo jajaja.**

**Cabiria: ¿y te ríes? Yo no me reiría tanto.**

**Urié: si estas que no puedes respirar de la risa.**

**Raf:-me giré- en serio cortaos un poco.-por fin arranco el bus y las dos niñas se despidieron y volvieron a sus asientos. Sulfus se acercó a mí-**

**Sulfus: anda que tú también, que clase de novia eres, riéndote de mí.**

**Raf: tenías que haberte visto la cara, jajaja. Tranquilo, que has disimulado muy bien diablo tonto.**

**Sulfus: y tu bien que te reías mi ángel.-le di un beso en la mejilla a mi novia. Llegamos a la primera parada del trayecto. Desde allí se veían las vistas de todo el fiordo-**

**Raf: es increíble.**

**Urié: alucinante.**

**Sulfus: tío esta gente que bien se lo monta.**

**Raf: la gente que vive en lugares como estos imagínate. Pero claro en verano se vive muy bien porque luego en invierno tela, si ahora hace frio, imagínate.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero bueno estarán acostumbrados.**

**Raf: ya pero…uf aislados…**

**Sulfus: yo si viviera aislado, con tenerte a ti me sobraría.**

**Raf: madre mia, si vivieras aislado tu no lo soportarías, vamos y yo tampoco.**

**Kabalé: oye chicos podíamos ir yendo para allá.**

**Urié: me parece bien.**

**Raf: ¿vamos? **

**Sulfus: ok.-volvimos al bus. Las niñas de antes nos saludaron al entrar, cuando nos sentamos se volvieron.**

**Chica 1: oye, ¿sois novios?**

**Sulfus: -Raf y yo nos miramos, ¿para que tendrían que saber eso?- sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?**

**Chica 2: no, es que por el barco os hemos visto también alguna vez juntitos sin vuestros amigos.**

**Raf: si es verdad, ¿Cómo sois tan pequeñas y ya preguntáis esas cosas?**

**Chica 1: ah no sé. ¿Y habéis venido todos juntos?**

**Raf: así es.**

**Chica 2: es que pensábamos que habíais venido en plan parejita, luego los habíais conocido a los demás.**

**Sulfus: no que va. Venimos todos, lo que pasa es que a veces a nosotros nos gusta estar a lo parejita, lo dos solos y esas cosas.**

**Raf: eso te gustara a ti jajaja.**

**Sulfus: y a ti te apasiona, jajaja.**

**Raf: no que dices. Tranquilas es que cuando mi novio empieza a hacer el tonto, es un poco…**

**Sulfus: angelito, es que te quiero.**

**Chica 2: ¿angelito?**

**Raf: me llama así, es tonto déjalo ya se le pasara.**

**Chica 1: que graciosos, ¿osea que a ti te llaman angelito y a el diablo?**

**Raf: si, algo así. Es que nos llamamos así porque yo peco de ser un poco ángel y el un poco diablo, pero nada personal, jejeje.**

**Sulfus: si, hazle caso.-subimos arriba del todo. Estaba nevado. Hacia frio. Raf temblaba la pobre- ven anda.-la abracé- ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, gracias.-permanecimos un rato allí, era precioso, pero hacia aire, y encima de esos helados que se te meten lleves 5 capas, lleves 10 o lleves 1 sola. Yo estaba abrazada a mi novio. ¿Qué podía pedir más?-**

**Urié: ya quisiera tener la suerte que tiene aquí la colega.**

**Raf: no, jajaja.**

**Miki: así cualquiera.**

**Sulfus: dejaros de payasadas.-volvimos al bus- uf por fin, se está mucho mejor aquí dentro.**

**Raf: lógico, uf yo lo estaba pasando mal, pero bueno siempre hay alguien que te echa una mano.**

**Sulfus: estabas temblando y yo no podía verte pasándolo mal.**

**Raf: gracias, pero bueno no tenías porque, aunque se estaba mejor abrazada a ti.**

**Sulfus: ves si en el fondo te gusta.**

**Raf: no seas tonto.**

**Sulfus: admítelo.**

**Raf: es una tontería decírtelo cuando ya lo sabes.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, jajaja, pero yo quiero que me lo digas.**

**Raf: pues claro que me gusta tonto.**

**Sulfus: ves como no es tan difícil decirlo, mi amor sé que te cuesta admitirlo, pero yo sé que te gusta.**

**Raf: vale, tú ganas. Claro que en estos temas siempre ganas tú.**

**Sulfus: es que eres muy tuya Raf, aunque se te da muy mal disimular cielo.-hundí mis labios con los de mi novia, después ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.- Pasamos así todo lo que quedo de viaje hasta que paramos en el pueblo de al lado que era donde nos recogía el barco. Comimos allí, después dimos una vuelta por los alrededores y luego subimos al barco. Estábamos cansados, subimos a la habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama. Raf se tumbó a mi lado dándome la espalda. Me acerqué ella y la abracé-**

**Raf: -Sulfus me abrazó, me apretó la parte baja del estómago, me dolía porque me había bajado… adiós a hacer cositas con mi novio en todo lo que quedaba de crucero- no me aprietes tan fuerte- me volví, poniéndome bocarriba- tengo un problema y es que esta mañana me ha bajado…**

**Sulfus: vaya, adiós a…**

**Raf: no seas pervertido.**

**Sulfus: venga Raf, que tú también lo piensas.**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿no te he dicho que no?- la risa me delataba. Claro que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo no lo iba a pensar? Era el momento perfecto, y todo arruinado- pero eso no quita que no podamos hacer otras cosas, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: lógico, Raf.**

**Raf: -mi novio me daba besos en la mejilla y en el cuello, yo no sé en qué parte del cielo estaría, solo sé que me beso y me dormí entre sus brazos-**

**Sulfus: - era la hora de ducharse. Me desperté, observe a mi princesita rubia, esta preciosa dormida- despierta, es la hora de prepararse-**

**Raf: gracias por avisarme, luego te veo. -le di un beso y me fui, yo a la ducha y el a su habitación y a la ducha también. Cuando nos habíamos cambiado, esperamos a que las otras se ducharan mientras yo me preparaba la ropa para Flam. Dejé todo preparado y salí-**

**Urié: Raf, ¿ya tienes las cosas para mañana?**

**Raf: sí. Es que daba tiempo, aunque también estaba el tiempo del teatro.**

**Urié: cierto.**

**Raf: -bajamos a cenar. Era raro que los demonios no se hubieran pasado por la habitación-**

**Sulfus: -me acerque a mi novia- siento no haberme pasado.**

**Raf: no pasa nada.**

**Raf:-volví hacia mis amigas después de besar los labios de mi novio- os juro y os prometo que esta noche no me desfaso.**

**Sulfus: ¿y eso a que viene?**

**Raf: porque tío estoy haciendo últimamente mucho el idiota y no quiero.**

**Miki: Raf puedes hacer lo que quieras, nadie se ha quejado de que bailes de una forma o de otra. Realmente el problema sería que eso mismo te pasara bebida.**

**Cabiria: el problema es que te desfasas sola sin tener que beber, jajaja. Eso al fin y al cabo es bueno, ¿no?**

**Raf: puede.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. No tienes que decirnos nada, haz lo que tú veas y ya está.**

**Raf: está bien.-terminamos de cenar. Bajamos a la habitación esta vez me había ido yo con Sulfus a la suya-**

**Sulfus: ya que tú ya lo tienes todo.**

**Raf: con tenerme donde tú quieres siempre jajaja, pero no me quejo si a mí me gusta.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.-me senté en la cama al lado de Raf- ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Sulfus: ¿seguro?**

**Raf: sí.-me abrazó. Me daba besos.-Sulfus, para que te vengas muy arriba y no puedo.**

**Sulfus: está bien, pero que fastidio, pero bueno eso no es lo importante, si yo con tenerte a ti, es suficiente.**

**Raf: al menos algún día lo entendiste.**

**Sulfus: no se trata de eso, si no que esa parte es importante, pero te quiero para más cosas Raf.**

**Raf: ¿para qué cosas?**

**Sulfus: para ser feliz, por ejemplo.**

**Raf: a veces pienso que como es posible que un diablo diga esas cosas, pero me alegra que lo pienses.**

**Sulfus: gracias. Pero que sepas que ahora estoy pensando como un humano, no como demonio.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿bueno vamos?-me levante de la cama y ayude a Raf a levantarse, quedándonos a pocos centímetros- ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?**

**Raf: unas cuantas. Pero no te creo.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres jugas, eh?**

**Raf: llámalo como quieras.**

**Sulfus: ok, en ese caso…-la besé dulcemente. Estaba increíblemente enamorado de esa chica, de ese angelito de ojos azules, de esa rubia, de mi rival directa, pero no puedo hacer nada, me colé por ella nada más verla, y gracias a que tuve el valor de decirle que la quiero a día de hoy puedo estar con ella, aunque en secreto para muchos, aunque también por ella porque si ella no hubiera sentido nada por mí no hubiera podido entender lo que es el amor, quizás sí que sentiría los celos de alguien que está enamorado, porque quererla la quiero-**

Aunque no saben que las cosas van a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora.

**Raf: -después de que mi novio me besara, y tuviéramos un momento de intimidad, subimos a la discoteca. Empezamos a bailar. Llegaron las chicas que habíamos conocido el otro día-**

**Anne: hola guapas.**

**Raf: hola. Vamos muévete.**

**Tess: al oír música tú te vuelves loca.**

**Raf: muchísimo.**

**Marie: realmente bailas bien. ¿A que si Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: siempre.-me sentía incómodo cuando se me arrimaba esa chica. Después de un tiempo decidí sentarme-**

**Raf: -volví en mí. Miré para todos los lados. Me faltaba alguien. Miré a mis amigos y el que faltaba era Sulfus-**

**Urié: ¿qué pasa?**

**Raf: estoy buscando a mi novio, de repente ha desaparecido.**

**Urié: ahí está.**

**Raf: uy si, gracias, me estaba volviendo loca-fui hacia él. Tenía un semblante de preocupación- amor, ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: estoy bien, solo que no quería bailar más.**

**Raf: pero estas bien, ¿no me preocupes eh?**

**Sulfus: no, mujer, pero anda ves que no quiero aburriste con mis cosas.**

**Raf: cariño, eres mi novio, y mi deber es preocuparme por ti.**

**Sulfus: hazme caso angelito, diviértete.-no quería porque esa tía se me iba a arrimar más. Así que decidí irme. Me acerque a la pista- Raf, amor me subo.**

**Raf: ¿ya? Me subo contigo.**

**Sulfus: quédate.**

**Raf: Sulfus…**

**Sulfus: quédate, hazme caso.**

**Raf: está bien.-me dio un beso y se fue. Me quede preocupada-**

**Sulfus: -lo sentía muchísimo por Raf, quería quedarme con ella, pero esa chica, Marie, no me dejaba no quería que se me arrimara y menos delante de mi novia. Pero cuando llegue al ascensor me pilló por sorpresa-**

**Marie: ¿A dónde vas?**

**Sulfus: a d-dormir.**

**Marie: y te dejas a tu novia abajo.**

**Sulfus: somos libres de decidir a qué hora se sube uno y otro.**

**Marie: no te creo.**

**Sulfus: créetelo.-me tocaba el pelo, que haces, idiota, ¿Por qué te dejas?-**

**Marie: Sulfus no te preocupes.**

**Raf: -me mosquee y salí. Marie no estaba tampoco, así que me fui, pero fui a doblar la esquina, hoy unas voces muy familiares. Me quedé quieta. Miré eran ellos. Sulfus y Marie-**

**Sulfus: tía me cansas, dime lo que quieres de mí.**

**Marie: una pequeña tontería.**

**Sulfus: ni de coña.-se acercaba más a mí, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y sin pensarlo, lo hice, la besé, que no sé qué me pasó, que debí pensar que besaba a Raf, porque lo que hice no era normal-**

**Raf: -¿Qué? No, no puede ser, Sulfus besándose con otra, ni de coña, me niego, no me lo puedo creer, pero, ¿es que yo tengo un problema?, ¿porque me lleva engañando desde que la conoció? Mis lágrimas se apoderaron de mi rostro. No sabía qué hacer, que pensar. Dejé de llorar, tenía que entrar, mis amigos no podían verme así, tenía que enfrentarme a Sulfus que era lo que menos quería en este mundo-**

**Sulfus:-la cague de la peor manera que existía, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Raf no se había enterado de nada, y podía seguir estando con ella bien, pero me siento tan culpable, que no sabía que hacer- te odio tía.**

**Marie: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: ah, te atreves a decir que, ¿qué pasa? Pues que yo amo a mi novia y por culpa de esto quizás mi vida se va a la mierda.**

**Marie: Raf no ha tenido que ver nada.**

**Sulfus: por mi bien que así sea, pero que sepas que ni te acerques a mí en lo que va de crucero.-la deje donde estaba y entre a la discoteca. Buscaba a Raf y a los demás-**

**Raf: Urié, n-no respiro.**

**Urié: ¿Qué dices Raf?-a Raf le dio un ataque de ansiedad- Raf tranquilízate.**

**Raf: -nos sentamos en los sillones. De repente vi a Sulfus. Se sentó a mi lado, como preocupado por mí. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan falso?-**

**Sulfus: Raf, mi amor, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: ni me toques. Me voy chicos, no quiero seguir aquí.**

**Sulfus: -Raf se levantó rápido, y cuando la perdimos de vista oímos un fuerte golpe. Corrimos hacia allí y para sorpresa de todos, Raf se había desmayado- ¡Raf, Raf! ¿Me oyes?**

**Raf: no me toquéis por favor, estoy bien.**

**Sulfus: Raf, no estás bien.**

**Raf: ¿y quién lo dice, tu? El que no pierde el tiempo liándose con otra, ¿no te has parado a pensar que estoy así por tu culpa?**

**Sulfus: Raf, no sé de qué hablas.-claro que lo sabía. Mi vida se había ido a la mierda. Había perdido a mi novia-**

**Raf: ¿alguna vez vas a ser sincero conmigo? Mira no quiero seguir hablando contigo. Por mi como si te tiras por la borda.-dije esto último y me fui. Llegue a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Mis lágrimas aparecieron, el dolor se apoderó de mí, lloraba con fuerza, lo que nunca pensé que ocurriría, había pasado, Sulfus me había engañado con otra y ten por seguro que esto no se iba a quedar así-**

Continuara…

**.**


	35. angel s friends declaracion de amor 35

Angel´s friends: capítulo 35

**Raf:-el quinto día había llegado. No tenía ganas de discutir más con mi ex de nuestra relación, rota por sus tonterías. Quedaban 3 días y quería disfrutarlos al máximo. Me daba igual que Sulfus quisiera volver a hablar conmigo. Tenía que ignorarle si quería aprender a vivir sin el- vamos chicas.**

**Urié: hoy es el glaciar, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: sí. Tía que pena que solo queden 3 días.**

**Sulfus: los suficientes para disfrutar. Raf, te veo bien, ¿estas mejor, verdad?**

**Raf: tus sarcasmos los dejas a un lado.**

**Sulfus: no te enfades, quiero llevarme bien contigo.**

**Raf: está bien, no voy a discutir contigo, pero que conste que no tengo porque hablar contigo.**

**Sulfus: recibido.-Jo, pero yo quiero hablar contigo, pero si sirve para que nuestra relación mejore, perfecto-**

**Raf: me alegro.**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿y no podemos hablar como amigos? Ya que como pareja estamos acabados, ¿Por qué no ser amigos?**

**Raf: es difícil. Tengo miedo de caer en juegos innecesarios.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Raf: pero es que no puedo confiar en ti.**

**Sulfus: no te he dicho que confíes en mí, sino que quiero que nos llevemos bien.-si sirve para que poco a poco vuelvas a confiar en mí, y pueda amarte como te mereces, aunque sé que va a ser difícil recuperarte, perfecto-**

**Raf: pero el llevarnos bien radica en la confianza.**

**Sulfus: podemos ir confiando de nuevo.**

**Raf: es difícil, pero bueno.-uf no sé si esto iba a ser bueno. Le quiero mucho y esto me va hacer enamorarme más otra vez y no quiero-**

**Urié: menos mal que habéis dejado de discutir.**

**Kabalé: eso es bueno para lo vuestro.**

**Raf: nadie ha dicho que fuéramos a volver, solo que paso de discutir.**

**Cabiria: claro, porque donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas.**

**Sulfus: ya no se trata de eso.-pero yo quiero volver con ella-**

**Raf: sabemos que hay cosas que no van a volver y ya está.**

**Dulce: -me acerque a Raf- que no vais a volver, tiempo al tiempo.**

**Raf: que va Dulce.-pero sigo enamorada y ese es el problema-**

**Sulfus:-parecía que la relación con Raf mejoraba, pero a Raf la notaba incomoda conmigo. Sabía que tarde o temprano le iba a volver a pedir que volviera conmigo, pero ella estaba tan convencida de que me había dejado atrás o eso es lo que parecía- ¿bueno, hoy que toca?**

**Raf: el glaciar, pero vamos en bus, y luego andando hasta llegar alli.**

**Gas: ¿andando?**

**Raf: tranquilo, no te va a costar, es poco, como mucho 10 minutos andando.**

**Cabiria: bueno en el bus ya podéis ir juntitos los dos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: bueno…-por favor-**

**Raf: no creo que sea buena idea. Me niego.- ¿Por qué te haces la dura?-**

**Urié: si es poco, vamos hay que ir de alguna manera.**

**Raf: no, pero no de la manera que queréis.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hay de malo? Éramos pareja hasta hace unos días.**

**Raf: por eso mismo, no tengo necesidad de ir con mi ex.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que ya me tratas como tu ex?**

**Raf: te recuerdo que tú y yo no estamos juntos, pero fuimos pareja por tanto al que fue tu novio y ya no lo es tu ex, ¿me entiendes?**

**Sulfus: cariño ya lo sé.**

**Raf: sigue llamándome así, y la torta que te meto es peor que la de ayer.**

**Dulce: ¿es que discutisteis ayer?**

**Raf: ¿y tú que crees?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Raf: me chantajeó, me dijo que si no le abría la puerta iba a transformarse y a entrar por las paredes.**

**Sulfus: te dije que me ibas a escuchar, te cueste o no.**

**Raf: no vas a solucionar nada tratándome como me trataste ayer, pero realmente me puedo creer cualquier cosa viniendo de ti, eres un diablo.**

**Sulfus: ¿vas a empezar con eso otra vez? Y tú eres un ángel, ¿y que más me da a mí?**

**Raf: te relajas, a mí no me levantes la voz.**

**Miki: tranquilizaos.**

**Raf: lo siento, sé que no debía haber gritado aquí delante de todos.-me levanté y me fui. Perdía los nervios con Sulfus, pero es que sacaba de quicio. Como le odio pero a la vez deseaba volver a sus brazos. Encima me iba a tocar ir con él en el bus-**

**Sulfus: -debo tranquilizarme, se me está yendo de las manos toda esta situación, parecía que cada cosa que decía me hacía perderla más- ¿Qué os hace pensar que ella quiera ir conmigo así cuando no me soporta?**

**Kabalé: no te preocupes. Se le pasara.**

**Sulfus: eso espero- bajamos del barco. Cuando subimos al bus le dije a Raf- ¿Dónde te quieres sentar?**

**Raf: preferiría que fuera lo más lejos de ti posible pero bueno como nos va a tocar ir juntos mientras no me hables ni me toques es suficiente.-me senté en la ventana dándole la espalda a Sulfus, pero claro no podía estarse callado-**

**Sulfus: ¿vas a seguir enfadada conmigo mucho tiempo, verdad?**

**Raf: el que sea necesario.**

**Sulfus: vamos Raf, por favor.**

**Raf: creo que te he dejado bastante claro que me dejes en paz.**

**Sulfus: está bien.-Raf miraba hacia el suelo y la vi llorar- Raf, cielo no quiero verte así, vamos ven.**

**Raf: -por impulso me abracé a él. Apoye la cabeza en su hombro, algo que anhelaba, mientras el me abrazaba con fuerza. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me aparté corriendo. Le di la espalda. Me sequé las lágrimas, noté como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero no Raf, no caigas en la tentación, aunque ese comportamiento de Sulfus, me hacía pensar que esos puntos eran los que me hicieron enamorarme de él, y notaba que me estaba volviendo a enamorar, a pesar de que mi cabeza decía otras cosas-**

**Sulfus: -por fin había conseguido que Raf se acercara a mí. ¿Sería el principio del fin de todos mis males? El caso es que ella estaba mirando hacia el cristal. Intenté tocarle el pelo pero ella me apartó la mano- déjame hacerlo al menos.**

**Raf: no, porque no tienes porque, tú y yo no somos nada ya, y te conozco, y se lo que quieres.**

**Sulfus: está bien.-nada que no había manera. Así que me limité a cruzarme de brazos y a mirar hacia la ventana. Raf se puso bien, podía verle la cara, no podía dejar de mirarla. La amaba a pesar de todo, y quería que no sufriera, me dolía verla sufrir, y encima por mi culpa. Pude observar que tenía el móvil y que observaba el Whatsap y una foto- no lo hagas.**

**Raf: ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?**

**Sulfus: borrarla. No lo hagas, de verdad.**

**Raf: ¿para qué quiero tenerla?**

**Sulfus: ¿estas dispuesta a perder algo que es parte de ti por una cabezonería?**

**Raf: ya no es parte de mí, pero está bien, tú ganas.**

**Sulfus: deja de mentirte a ti misma.**

**Raf: yo no estoy mintiendo a nadie.**

**Sulfus: tú sabrás. Pero estas ocultándote a ti misma lo que quieres.**

**Raf: me cansa tu cinismo.**

**Sulfus: llámalo como quieras.**

**Raf: en fin…-me sacaba de quicio, pero sabía que Sulfus decía la verdad, que le seguía queriendo pero no podía dar el paso-**

**Sulfus: creo que los ángeles sabían perdonar.**

**Raf: si, pero no esto.**

**Sulfus: seguro.**

**Raf: te dije que si me querías, déjame que me vaya.**

**Sulfus: no me vengas con el estúpido cuento ese ahora.**

**Raf: si quieres dejar de hacerme daño, tienes que hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: estas siendo egoísta.**

**Raf: habló sabes, el único egoísta eres tú, solo te importa tu felicidad.**

**Sulfus: mentira.**

**Raf: claro, tu felicidad es si me tienes a mí, ¿pero te has parado a pensar lo que siento yo?**

**Sulfus: si, y por eso te lo digo.**

**Raf: tú no entiendes nada, eres un idiota que se pasa la vida mintiendo, pero qué más da eres un demonio, ¿te lo recuerdo?**

**Sulfus: ya sé que soy un demonio, y sé que he hecho el idiota y me arrepiento, algo que no debería de hacer, pero si lo hago es porque te quiero.**

**Raf: ¿qué sabrás tú del amor? Sé que solo me has utilizado para salirte con la tuya, y ahora intentas que vuelva a picar pero sabes que no lo voy a hacer.**

**Sulfus: sigue mintiéndote, me da igual lo que pienses.**

**Raf: no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.**

**Sulfus: cambia de tema, eso es.**

**Raf: ¿quieres dejarme en paz? No te soporto, me das asco.**

**Sulfus: más asco me dan las mentirosas como tú.**

**Raf: ¿Qué has dicho?**

**Sulfus: que me da asco que mientas.**

**Raf: más asco me das tú.-cada vez se acercaba más a mí. Me cogió las manos.- ¿Qué haces? suéltame.-me tapo la boca. Me empujó contra él y nuestros labios se tocaron. Intenté huir de sus labios pero su lengua me atrapó-Sulfus, no sigas en serio.-no pude, sabía que si le besaba iba a ser peor para mí. Mi impotencia era total, solo quería llorar, para mi salvación habíamos llegado, así no tendría que estar con Sulfus, por lo menos hasta la hora de volver-**

**Sulfus: te juro que lo siento.**

**Raf: no me toques.-hui de sus manos- ¿chicas, podemos ir subiendo, además no tenemos que esperar a nadie ni depender de nadie?**

**Urié: ¿y no les esperamos?**

**Raf: ¿quieres esperar a un demonio? Que novedad.**

**Cabiria: que te pase algo con Sulfus no es culpa de los demás, solo tuya.**

**Sulfus: tienen razón, puedes estar segura que no me voy a acercar a ti en todo el camino.**

**Raf: está bien. Vamos.**

**Urié: tranquila, no te enerves más.**

**Raf: lo sé, sé que me estoy comiendo la cabeza y no quiero, ojala lleguen las vacaciones y pueda estar sola para poder dejar de pensar, para no tener que volverle a ver en un tiempo, para poder pensar que va a pasar a partir de ahora, si debo seguir hacia delante con él o sin él.**

**Gas: ¿has oído?**

**Sulfus: ya pero es difícil, voy de cagada en cagada. Se piensa que a la fuerza quiero conseguirla y solo le estoy haciendo más daño.**

**Kabalé: pero no te vas a rendir, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: no, claro que no. Sé que me va a costar, pero al menos lo intentaré hasta que vea que no pueda ser, así sabré que la situación es insalvable y que no la he perdido porque quiero, aunque es difícil pensar que no la he perdido.**

**Cabiria: Raf es dura en apariencia, pero es un ángel, y sabrá perdonar.**

**Sulfus: pero a mí no me interesa que me perdone y ya está. No quiero pagar por mis errores eternamente, quiero dejar de ser idiota, si ella me perdona y se va para mi es lo mismo que perderla.**

**Raf:-oía lo que decía Sulfus, sabia por lo que estaba pasando pero él se lo ha buscado, sé que le estoy haciendo daño, pero él me lo ha hecho a mí, no me voy a callar y a aguantar porque quiera que le perdone, debe entenderme a mí, yo también estoy sufriendo, ya no sé si es el chico al que quiero o es otra persona. Era muy diferente, ¿Dónde estaba Sulfus? ¿Quién era ese chico que decía ser el pero que yo ni reconocía?-**

**Raf: Bueno ahí se ve.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero llegamos más adelante?**

**Raf: lógico. Por ahí se sube más. Y si no te preocupes que vamos a llegar casi al hielo.**

**Sulfus: ¿de veras?**

**Raf: ¿te he mentido yo alguna vez?**

**Sulfus: últimamente.**

**Raf: venga va. Bueno si no te lo crees espera que lleguemos.**

**Sulfus: me parece bien.**

**Raf: -no sé porque me hablaba, pero ves ese era el chico que me gustaba, ¿pero porque lo hace? Caminamos un poco más y por fin llegamos hasta el hielo- ¿te lo he dicho o no?**

**Sulfus: vale te creo.**

**Raf: -¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿O porque hablaba yo con él?-**

**Sulfus: es una pasada.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: espera vamos a acercarnos más.**

**Raf: ¿quieres acercarte más?**

**Sulfus: vamos.**

**Raf: no…debería.**

**Sulfus: ¡Raf!**

**Raf: está bien.-tenía miedo. Pero le cogí la mano. Se estaba comportando como el chico del que me había enamorado y quería dejar de mentirme más, pero solo me confundía más-**

**Sulfus:-nos acercamos más al hielo, incluso cogimos un trozo de hielo- tío, como duele.**

**Raf: es hielo, ¿Qué quieres?, oye, ¿Por qué haces esto?**

**Sulfus: porque quiero dejar de pagar por mis errores, sé que te he hecho mucho daño, pero no quiero perderte.**

**-nos mirábamos intensamente a los ojos, intenté volver a besarla, pero se apartó-**

**Raf: olvídalo. No puedo.-me giré-**

**Sulfus: cielo, ¿Por qué?**

**Raf: porque estoy sufriendo. No sé si te miro y eres tú o no eres tú. A veces eres la persona que quiero, pero otras eres un ser despreciable y por eso hasta que me muestres solo una de esas caras podre saber qué es lo que quiero.**

**Sulfus: Raf sabes que daría mi vida por ti si es necesario.**

**Raf: si me quieres deja…-me derrumbé. Me volví a perder entre sus brazos, no quería pero permanecí un rato abrazada a Sulfus- olvídame por favor.**

**Sulfus: no puedo y lo sabes.**

**Raf: debes hacerlo.-me fui. Volví donde estaba el resto- ¿Nos vamos?**

**Urié: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: no, y aun me queda el trago del autobús.**

**Miki: venga no es para tanto.**

**Raf: -permanecí todo el camino en silencio. Volvimos al bus. Me senté en el mismo sitio que antes. Sulfus se sentó a mi lado pero no dijo nada-**

**Sulfus: -la veía rota por dentro. No sabía si decir algo o callarme. No quería molestarla pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo por ella, pero no podía-**

**Raf:-miré hacia abajo y nuestras manos estaban a punto de tocarse. ¿Qué hago? El corazón me latía a toda velocidad. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Le cogí la mano. El me la agarró al instante, volví a llorar-**

**Sulfus: Raf, mi niña no quiero verte así.-le seque las lágrimas- déjame hacerlo por favor, vamos a olvidarnos de todo de una vez- me asintió. La abracé, y esta vez pude besarla sin obstáculos-**

**Raf:-estaba besando a Sulfus. ¿Me había convencido de que le amaba o simplemente me estaba mostrando la cara de la moneda que me gustaba? Después apoyé la cabeza en su hombro-**

**Sulfus: -¿estaría todo solucionado? Aunque la cara de Raf no era de extrema felicidad- ¿en qué piensas?**

**Raf: en muchas cosas. No creas que por haberte besado, las cosas están claras.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué más necesitas?**

**Raf: tiempo.**

**Sulfus: ¿y cuando tiempo voy a tener que esperar?**

**Raf: el tiempo que haga falta para aclarar mis ideas.**

**Sulfus: ¿y el beso no te ha resultado sincero?**

**Raf: no me hagas preguntas de ese tipo.**

**Sulfus: por dios Raf.**

**Raf: lo siento.-volvimos al barco-**

**Urié: ¿habéis limado asperezas?**

**Raf: no lo sé. Creo que ahora la he liado yo, nos hemos metido un morreo que flipas y luego le digo que necesito tiempo.**

**Urié: ¿os habéis besado?**

**Raf: sí. Pero sigo teniendo miedo.**

**Miki: ¿a qué?**

**Raf: a volver y que me haga daño de nuevo.**

**Miki: estas confundida Raf, pero bueno, recapacita y piensa en las posibilidades.**

**Dulce: ¿pero el beso ha sido sincero, o qué?**

**Raf: eso es lo que quiero saber.**

**Sulfus: la he besado chicos.**

**Kabalé: ¿Raf se ha dejado? Que novedad.**

**Sulfus: claro, pero luego va y me dice que quiere tomarse un tiempo porque según ella el beso no sabe si ha sido sincero o no.**

**Cabiria: al menos en tu cara se nota la felicidad de que al menos Raf ha dado su brazo a torcer, aunque sea un poco.**

**Sulfus: ya pero no me sirve de nada si después ella se echa atrás.**

**Kabalé: yo pienso que no.**

**Sulfus: uf, quien va a saberlo, solo ella.**

**Cabiria: debe aclarar su mente, pero yo pienso que sí que volveréis.**

**Raf:-hundida en mis pensamientos, me dormí. No sabía qué hacer, que pensar. Me había besado con Sulfus, pero no sabía si ese beso era sincero o no, aunque el sí que parecía sincero, me estoy volviendo loca. Cuando el despertador sonó me duché. Tocaron a la puerta- ¿puedes abrir tú?**

**Miki: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Sulfus: ¿hablar con mi novia o debería decir mi ex?**

**Miki: no está visible así que en otro momento.**

**Sulfus: entonces no molesto más.**

**Raf: ¿Quién era?**

**Miki: Sulfus.**

**Raf: ¿y que quiere?**

**Miki: tú sabrás.**

**Raf: menos mal que no estaba visible aunque no sé si quiero verle o no.**

**Miki: lo entiendo, pero anda que ya te vale, que después de que no puedes ni verle vas y dejas que te meta la lengua.**

**Raf: estoy cansada de mentir. La verdad es que le quiero a pesar de todo, pero como le quiero tengo que aprender a vivir sin él o al menos de momento a estar sin él hasta que decida que hago.**

**Miki: no te tortures más. Tomate tu tiempo y decide que hacer, cualquier cosa que elijas te apoyaremos.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Dulce: tranquila mujer, ¿le quieres?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: pues a que esperas.**

**Raf: lo siento pero no es tan fácil.**

**Miki: eso es cosa tuya.**

**Raf: si, por eso quiero tomarme un tiempo, cuando decida hablaré con Sulfus y veremos qué es lo que pasa. Me costara verle como mi rival después de habernos querido tanto.**

**Dulce: y estoy segura de que vais a seguir amándoos como hasta ahora.**

**Raf: ya, bueno pero para eso hay que pensar y aclarar tus ideas, pensar en cómo sería tu vida si vuelves con él o si empiezas de cero sin él, a veces cuando una persona te ha dado tantas cosas, es difícil renunciar a ella.**

**Dulce: ¿cómo imaginas tu vida?**

**Raf: con él. Pero quiero pensarlo. No quiero pensar que vivo en la mentira.-salimos-**

**Sulfus:-la vi- alegra esa cara, no puedo verte así bombón.**

**Raf: tranquilo, estoy bien. -Le di un pico y hui de sus brazos. Subimos a cenar y no sabía si sentarme a su lado o lejos, pero me senté a su lado- oye, creo que esta noche yo no…voy a subir.**

**Urié: ¿pero qué dices?**

**Raf: no me siento con ganas ni fuerzas.**

**Sulfus: cielo, no digas eso.**

**Raf: no olvides que estoy así por tu culpa.**

**Sulfus: pensaba que íbamos mejor.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué por haberte besado en el bus? Te he dicho que eso no significa nada.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero, ¿entonces?**

**Raf: eso no es nada.**

**Sulfus: vale, lo que tú digas.**

**Miki: pero Raf sabes que sola, te vas a comer la cabeza.**

**Raf: lo sé pero debo empezar a pensar en mi vida, en que voy a hacer si voy a hacer una cosa o la otra.**

**Urié: está bien.**

**Raf: quiero que lo entendáis.**

**Miki: si, si puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

**Raf: quiero, de verdad, poder empezar de nuevo, olvidarme de esto, quiero saber lo que quiero. Me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar y como siga así me voy a tirar por la borda.**

**Sulfus: ni se te ocurra hacer eso.**

**Raf: no voy a suicidarme, tranquilo, solo quiero que entendáis mi situación.**

**Sulfus: Raf, de verdad me preocupas.**

**Raf: ¿yo? ¿A ti? No me hagas reír.**

**Sulfus: si, pero no entiendes que el rencor que me tienes por lo de la otra noche no te lleva a ningún sitio.**

**Raf: por eso quiero saber qué es lo que me pasa y que quiero en mi vida.**

**Sulfus: yo sé lo que quiero pero creo que ya lo sabes.**

**Raf: pero yo no, así que no hay más que hablar. Mañana es Bergen, ¿verdad?**

**Miki: si, lo he mirado en el diario de abordo.**

**Raf: lo que son los fiordos propiamente dichos se han acabado, solo quedan Bergen y Kristiansand, y de vuelta a casa.**

**Sulfus: bueno es verdad que se está muy bien aquí, pero también apetece volver a casa y descansar.**

**Raf: si los madrugones que nos estamos metiendo y que además estamos durmiendo muy poco, entr horas al día no más.**

**Sulfus: ya por eso lo digo, pero es que si no nos quedamos a la fiesta no somos personas, por eso Raf debes subir.**

**Raf: no insistas-terminamos de cenar-yo me voy a la habitación.-entre pero noté una presencia extraña-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Sulfus: pues bueno, he decidido que como no vas a subir a la discoteca pero tampoco quieres estar sola, he decidido colarme en tu habitación.**

**Raf: Sulfus no me lo pongas más difícil.**

**Sulfus: solo quiero que dejes atrás tu rencor.**

**Raf: vale, está bien. Podemos ser amigos.**

**Sulfus: claro como si fuera tan fácil. Si fueras otra persona te diría que sí, pero sé que contigo es diferente.**

**Raf: ¿Qué es lo diferente?**

**Sulfus: Raf el sentimiento. No puedo considerarte como una amiga porque siempre has sido algo más para mí y más después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.**

**Raf: no quiero que hables de eso ahora.**

**Sulfus: ¿y de que si no?**

**Raf: lo único que te quiero pedir es que me dejes sola.**

**Sulfus: sabes que no quieres estar sola.**

**Raf: y contigo tampoco.**

**Sulfus: Raf, vamos, deshazte de tu coraza de que no me quieres o de que necesitas pensar porque lo único que quieres es alejarte de mí, quieres evitarme.**

**Raf: es que te tengo que evitar para poder saber lo que quiero, tengo miedo de volver contigo y volver al mismo error, haz tu vida Sulfus, y deja que haga la mia. Es la única manera de demostrar que nos queremos y que queremos lo mejor para los dos.**

**Sulfus: lo mejor para los dos es estar juntos.**

**Raf: no, Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: tarde o temprano lo reconocerás. –Me senté a su lado- ¿te arrepientes?**

**Raf: ¿de qué?**

**Sulfus: de haber estado tanto tiempo conmigo.**

**Raf: últimamente pienso que no tendría que haber pasado, que me dejé llevar, pero en el fondo de mi corazón no me arrepiento. Y por eso quiero saber que hago. No quiero hacerte daño pero no quiero que un día sea demasiado tarde.**

**Sulfus: te puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta. Pero dime una cosa, ¿crees que estas siendo injusta contigo misma?**

**Raf: no lo sé, por eso quiero saberlo.**

**Sulfus: puedo quedarme, aunque sea solo como amigos.**

**Raf: que sepa dos amigos no están juntos en una misma habitación ni piensan en acostarse juntos.**

**Sulfus: pero nosotros tenemos algo que nos une.**

**Raf: puede ser.**

**Sulfus: perdóname definitivamente Raf.**

**Raf: no.-me abrazó. Yo le abracé también, ¿sería esta la forma de ir confiando en él? No me sentía incomoda, pero tenía miedo, ese miedo que no me dejaba dar el paso. Me intento besar, pero le esquivé- solo somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Sulfus: está bien, pero te quiero como novia no como amiga.**

**Raf: no es posible.**

**Sulfus: es posible si sigues a tu corazón.**

**Raf: no voy a seguir a mi corazón hasta que aclare todo.**

**Sulfus: lo tienes muy claro pero no quieres reconocerlo.**

**Raf: no voy a caer en tu juego.**

**Sulfus: entonces, ¿Qué haces todavía abrazada a mí?**

**Raf: y tu deja de besarme en el cuello.**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: y yo quiero seguir abrazada a ti.**

**Sulfus: lo sé y yo no quiero que te despegues.-Raf no se iba a dejar besar, pero notaba que lo nuestro iba por buen camino, aunque a ella le costaría un poco confiar en mi-**

Continuara…

(No penséis que porque estén así Raf le va a perdonar ya)


	36. angel s friends declaracion de amor 36

Angel´s friends: capítulo 36

**Raf:-me desperté temblando. Debía haber tenido una pesadilla porque me angustié bastante. Le había dado miles de vueltas a mi cabeza sobre mi historia con Sulfus, que no sé porque acabó durmiendo en mi cama a pesar de que aquel momento que tuvimos aquella noche, para mí no era nada y que solo sirvió para confundirme más. Todos los días me daba vueltas a la cabeza. Había momentos en los que me convencía de que le quería y otros que no. Salí corriendo de mi cama. No quería estar con Sulfus y menos durmiendo en la misma cama. Bergen, 6º día de crucero. No quería que acabara, pero también quería que volviera a casa y perder de vista al estúpido de mi ex, a reflexionar sobre el rumbo a escoger en mi vida. Volver a querer al hombre que me ha dado tantas cosas o dejarle para siempre-**

**Sulfus:-abrí los ojos. Raf había huido de mi lado. Salí- Raf, ¿y eso que has salido tan rápido?**

**Raf: ¿Qué te importa a ti eso?**

**Sulfus: quieres evitarme, de acuerdo. Pero no me voy a dar por vencido.**

**Raf: convéncete de una vez que quiero que me dejes en paz.**

**Sulfus: no lo voy a hacer. Te quiero y no voy a parar hasta que me digas la verdad.**

**Raf: lo único que quieres es que te diga que siento lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: quiero la verdad, solo eso.**

**Raf: no quiero seguir hablando contigo.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que se acabe?**

**Raf: lo único que quiero es perderte de vista.**

**Sulfus: vamos Raf, sabes que te estás haciendo daño.**

**Raf: más daño me vas a hacer si vuelvo contigo.**

**Sulfus: sabes que eso es mentira.**

**Raf: no. Mi vida sí que es una mentira desde que te conocí.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué tu vida es qué?**

**Raf: una mentira. ¿Lo has oído?**

**Sulfus: sigue en tus trece.**

**Raf: esfúmate.**

**Sulfus: vale, vale, señorita tú ganas. Te quiero, que lo sepas.**

**Raf: te odio demonio descerebrado.**

**Sulfus: tarde o temprano caerás en que te estás haciendo daño, y luego vendrás a pedirme de rodillas perdón.**

**Raf: ¿perdón? ¿Yo a ti? Aun encima y de rodillas, eso es lo que estás haciendo tú, arrastrándote como un cobarde. Cuando te comportes como un hombre hablamos. **

**Sulfus: ¿ah que no soy un hombre? ¿Y entonces que soy?**

**Raf: eres una rata de cloaca.**

**Sulfus: ¿algo más?**

**Raf: un imbécil al que no le importa nada ni nadie. Para que veas yo te estoy diciendo las cosas a la cara, no como haces tú que solo te arrastras.**

**Sulfus: estás loca.**

**Raf: el único loco eres tú.-me agarró de los brazos, me inmovilizó, me estampo contra la pared. Tenía miedo, no sabía que iba a hacerme. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Tanto que empecé a llorar. Sulfus se paró enseguida. Me soltó, secó mis lágrimas. Estaba avergonzado-**

**Sulfus: joder, lo siento.-lo único que recibí de ella fue una torta peor que la del otro día. Raf se dejó resbalar hacia el suelo, hundió su cabeza en sus piernas- Raf, no quiero que estés así.**

**Raf: no me vengas con la tontería esa porque la única culpa es tuya.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. De verdad no me tengas en cuenta esto, por favor.**

**Raf: ¿Qué no te lo tenga en cuenta? Perdona pero si quieres conseguirme a base de gritos y a veces incluso…no voy a dejar que me maltrates. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Esto no es propio de ti. No eres esa persona en la que confiaba, a la que quería, te estas comportando como un tío posesivo y estúpido, y esto no es lo que quiero en mi vida. Reacciona. No voy a dejar que me hagas daño y si me quieres cambia tu actitud.**

**Sulfus: no sé qué me está pasando. Cada vez que quiero acercarme a ti, te hago cada vez más daño.-estaba llorando. **

**Raf: oye, no llores. Eres un diablo, no debes llorar.-ahora era la persona a la que quería, pero después de lo que había pasado, me había vuelto a marchitar más- le abracé, cerré los ojos. Recordaba los momentos en los que habíamos sido felices, pero recordaba los momentos malos y volvía a pensar en que debía hacer-**

**Sulfus: ¿conseguirás perdonarme algún día?**

**Raf: solo el día que me convenza definitivamente de que lo nuestro puede seguir adelante o no.**

**Sulfus: ¿y ese día cuando es?**

**Raf: no lo puedo saber. Quizás después de las vacaciones, cuando haya podido pensar con calma que voy a hacer. El día que sepa quién eres y quien soy yo.**

**Sulfus: en ese caso, no te voy a molestar más.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Sulfus:-me fui. No quería dejarla sola pero no estaba a gusto conmigo, y menos después de que le hubiera puesto una mano encima de la peor manera que existe, así que tenía que irme. La única esperanza era que si la quiero tengo que cambiar, ella está dispuesta a volver conmigo si dejo de comportarme como un estúpido. Me vestí y salí. Subimos a desayunar, no dije ni una palabra mientras estábamos arriba y bueno Raf tampoco-**

**Urié: ¿Por qué no dices nada?**

**Raf: porque no tengo que decir nada.**

**Miki: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: vamos Raf alegra esa carita.**

**Raf: entiende que no estoy en una situación fácil.**

**Urié: tú siempre sabes afrontar los malos momentos.**

**Raf: pero esto, es imposible de ignorar. Sé que intento estar bien pero siempre hay algo que me hace que no lo este.**

**Miki: porque tu mente está muy cerrada.**

**Dulce: necesitas relajarte. Tranquila, hoy intenta pasarlo bien.**

**Raf: eso espero, o al menos dejarme de comer la cabeza un poco.**

**Dulce: entendemos que tu situación es delicada pero eres fuerte Raf, lo superaras.**

**Raf: ¿Cuándo?**

**Miki: cuando tú quieras.**

**Urié: sal con otra persona.**

**Raf: ¿perdón? ¿Crees que soy una buscona?**

**Urié: no pienses mal.**

**Raf: esta bien.**

**Kabalé: Raf, yo tuve que renunciar a algo que quería por tu culpa, no cometas el error de renunciar a aquello que quieres si además lo tienes en tus manos.**

**Raf: …-me había dejado muda. Eso a lo que ella había renunciado y lo que yo quiero y tengo es Sulfus- **

**Sulfus: -Raf no reaccionaba. Creo que nos acercábamos a un punto crucial. ¿Raf sería capaz de decidirse rápido o tendría que esperar a la vuelta de vacaciones?-**

**Raf: bueno creo que es hora de irnos.**

**Urié: vamos.**

**Cabiria: creo que la has hecho reaccionar.**

**Sulfus: solo ella sabe cuándo va a dejar de engañarse a sí misma.**

**Raf: -bajamos del barco. Fuimos andando hasta las casas de la liga hanseática, las típicas de aquella ciudad, el reclamo turístico por excelencia. Bergen tenia también el mercado del pescado, la verdad que en cuanto a embutidos y salazones eran demasiado, no sé cómo decirlo, ¿extraños? salchichón de reno, de alce, y luego salmón (lo único normal), e incluso ballena-**

**Sulfus: ¿Raf, estas bien?**

**Raf: me marea un poco el olor a pescado. ¿Por qué me sigues?**

**Sulfus: quiero hablar contigo, ¿y tu corazón como esta?**

**Raf: enamorado, pero a la vez dolido.**

**Sulfus: perdóname por lo de esta mañana, va.**

**Raf: está bien, pero sabes que ese no es el camino.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé y de verdad que lo siento.**

**Raf: por esta vez te lo paso.**

**Sulfus: ¿y por lo otro?**

**Raf: cuando aclare mis ideas, a veces cuando pasa algo grave hay que tomar decisiones, sobre todo si todavía sientes algo, porque si no estos sufrimientos serian innecesarios, pero debes pensar en cómo sería si volvieras con esa persona o no, y quiero pensar en las dos posibilidades.**

**Sulfus: está bien, pero tú ya sabes lo que quiero.**

**Raf: pero aunque tu tengas muy claro que me sigues queriendo yo no sé qué hacer, así que… y quiero lo mejor para los dos.**

**Sulfus: yo también quiero lo mejor para los dos.**

**Raf: entonces entenderás que necesito tiempo.**

**Sulfus: si, debes saber lo que quieres.**

**Raf: por eso. **

**Sulfus: sabes que no me ha gustado tener que llegar a esta situación.**

**Raf: ¿y entonces porque lo haces?**

**Sulfus: me estaba presionando, esa tía se cegó conmigo desde el principio.**

**Raf: pero eso no quita el hecho de que la besaste.**

**Sulfus: es que soy idiota, lo peor de todo es que incluso pensé que te besaba a ti.**

**Raf: ¿pero qué dices? Te has vuelto loco. Encima, ¿Qué pasa que te lo estabas pasando estupendamente? Y claro que Raf ni se entere.**

**Sulfus: no, ya te digo que fue un error, y sí que es verdad hubiera preferido que tu…**

**Raf: si querías otras emociones, dímelo, habíamos roto antes.**

**Sulfus: no que dices, tu eres la única mujer a la que quiero.**

**Raf: seguro que sí.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Raf: entonces lo que pasó con Marie no me cuadra.**

**Sulfus: ni a mí.**

**Raf: ¿y entonces porque? **

**Sulfus: cometí un error.**

**Raf: un error que ha hecho que mi vida no tenga sentido.-le di la espalda, volví a llorar. Nos habíamos apartado del resto para hablar, bueno el empezó a hablarme. Me puso las manos en los hombros. Me giró y me empujó contra él. Me abrazó. Yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me derrumbé por completo. Me daba besos en la mejilla y en el cuello**. (Esto me hace recordar la canción Blanco y Negro de Malú en la que dice "tú eres quien me hace llorar pero solo tú me puedes consolar") **me aparté y seguí mi camino hasta donde estaban mis amigos, o el resto- ¿Qué tal?**

**Urié: bien y tú, ¿Dónde estabas?**

**Raf: me molesta el olor a pescado, y como siempre Sulfus, cada vez que me ve sola ve la excusa perfecta para acercarse a mí.**

**Miki: ¿habéis decidido ya algo?**

**Raf: es bastante complicado.**

**Urié: pero os lleváis mejor, ¿no?**

**Raf: a ratos, al menos ha dejado de arrastrarse.**

**Sulfus:-Raf considera que he dejado de arrastrarme, menos mal, al menos me da un pequeño voto de confianza. Pero creo que esto puede durar demasiado todavía- ¿vamos?**

**Cabiria: ¿hoy que toca?**

**Raf: creo que te vas a ver rara con un color que probamente no utilicéis mucho, el blanco.**

**Kabalé: bueno, pero hay que probar, ¿no?**

**Raf: que también si no lo tenéis todo blanco no pasa nada, con la camiseta o los pantalones es suficiente, luego ponen las luces esas que hacen que los colores claros brillen.**

**Urié: ¿lo tuyo es el vestido aquel que me enseñaste, no?**

**Raf: si, jajaja.**

**Dulce: ¿el que la parte de arriba es un poco transparente?**

**Raf: sí. Pero tía, tampoco te pienses que… al tener la puntillita arriba es normal que algo se vea pero tampoco es para poner a babear a nadie, jajaja. Además no tengo a nadie a quien sorprender, ni tengo porque sorprender a nadie, solo lo hago para estar bien conmigo misma. Además si soy la tía más normal del mundo. No sé qué me ven que no puedo pasar por la calle en forma humana sin que un solo tío me mire el culo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué te miran qué? La próxima vez me lo dices y yo…**

**Raf: tranquilo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿y me quedo sin hacer nada mientras un tío le mira el culo a mi novia?**

**Raf: pensaba que tú y yo ya no éramos nada, así que no se te olvide.**

**Sulfus: pero para mí lo eres.**

**Raf: dejémoslo, ¿de acuerdo?-salimos de allí, después de que nos quedáramos hablando un buen rato-**

**Cabiria: ¿Qué piensas Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: n-nada.-si pero no me dirás que el vestido… y tiene que ser ahora cuando si me acerco a ella se va a sentir incomoda conmigo, venga hombre-**

**Kabalé: vamos, no mientas. ¿Y esos colores?**

**Sulfus: no sé de qué me hablas.**

**Kabalé: si no lo sabes tú, no lo sé yo.**

**Raf: -Sulfus estaba rojísimo y además se notaba mucho más en la palidez de su piel-**

**Gas: para no conocerte.**

**Sulfus: ya está, tranquilizaos.**

**Raf: hay que ver…jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿y encima te ríes?**

**Raf: eres demasiado tonto.-ahora era él. ¿Por qué a veces no lo era? Puede que quiera hacer las cosas bien y yo me alegro por él, y quiero que sea el-**

**Sulfus: -puede que las cosas por fin estén saliendo bien. Siento que Raf está a gusto y eso es un punto a favor mío, para volver a estar con mi angelito-**

**Urié: uf, por fin el barco.**

**Gas: sí.**

**Raf: uf, bueno pues solo queda un día, ah mañana ni se os ocurra sacar las maletas al pasillo, porque no hemos venido en avión.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que hay que sacarlas antes?**

**Raf: si pero repito, las nuestras no, así que no os preocupéis, lo digo porque pasado mañana no quiero problemas de no encuentro mi maleta, y a ver como lo explicamos por que no vas a decir "me perdido mi maleta, porque no soy humano del todo"**

**Urié: gracias por decirlo.**

**Dulce: creo que no me iría de viaje sin ti.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer.**

**Kabalé: es qué harías tú sin ella.**

**Sulfus: ya sé que nada, sobre todo yo que soy un desastre.**

**Raf: pero si tú puedes con todo.**

**Sulfus: bueno si tú lo dices. Pero siempre no deseas estar solo.**

**Cabiria: por eso estamos nosotros aquí.**

**Sulfus: y, bueno, y luego hay otra persona, a la que es más difícil de encontrar o de recuperar, que también puede ser.**

**Raf: bueno, más tarde nos vemos.-me fui a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta. Menos mal que lo nuestro mejoraba, pero todavía era pronto para perdonar definitivamente, pero se podía decir que de momento íbamos bien-**

**Sulfus: -tenía la sensación de que Raf estaba más tranquila, pero creo que ella no me iba a perdonar todavía definitivamente. Observe el Whatsap, miré el estado, pero no ponía nada, cuando rompimos lo quitó. Simplemente el estado que tenía antes de borrarlo era "S", pero yo ahí ya me sentía correspondido. Le intente hablar-**

Whatsap:

**Sulfus: Raf…**

**Raf: ¿qué quieres?, estaba durmiendo.**

**Sulfus: vaya, lo siento.**

**Raf: bueno dime.**

**Sulfus: quiero que la pulsera la tengas tú.**

**Raf: ¿y para eso me despiertas?**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que hablemos mejor después?**

**Raf: sí. Adiós.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo. Te quiero. PD: no quites el estado de Whatsap que tenías.**

**Raf: no lo voy a poner otra vez. Adiós.**

**Sulfus: te repito que te quiero.**

**Raf: esfúmate.**

Fin del Whatsap.

**Raf:-¿Por qué tiene que molestar? Tío necesito dormir, anoche no dormí bien por su culpa, estaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, tío no, otras veces sentirle así me gustaba pero ahora no. Había pensado en rizarme un poco el pelo, las puntas solo, quería sentirme bien conmigo misma aunque sé que Sulfus babearía como un condenado cuando me viera pero esa no es mi intención. Le quité el sonido al móvil por si acaso al tonto de turno se le ocurría volver a tocarme la moral. Me volví a quedar dormida-**

**Sulfus: -el despertador sonó era la hora de la ducha. Me moría por ver como iría Raf. Parecía que no tenía mala pinta, bueno, ¿y desde cuando Raf no ha ido bien?-**

**Raf: -Salí de la ducha. Tenía el vestido preparado. Así que me sequé primero el pelo, me vestí y al final me lo ricé-**

**Urié: ¿Raf estas?**

**Raf: si, ya salgo.-Salí de la habitación-**

**Miki: tía, cuando tu ex, por llamarlo de alguna manera te vea…**

**Raf: que babee, me importa más poco.**

**Urié: ya, ya.**

**Raf: me la come. No es mi novio. Es como si cualquier tío babea detrás de una chica.**

**Urié: pero Sulfus está enamorado de ti.**

**Raf: ¿te crees que me importa? No estaría yo muy segura de eso.**

**Miki: pero si solo hay que ver como os miráis, os coméis.**

**Sulfus: ¿oye algún día van a venir esas cuatro o qué?**

**Cabiria: tranquilo, ¿y desde cuando te interesan esas cuatro?**

**Kabalé: a este le interesa una de esas cuatro.**

**Gas: cierta rubia…que por cierto cuando la veas…**

**Sulfus: ¿es que donde está?**

**Kabalé: acabo de verlas.**

**Cabiria: anda que tardáis.-vimos a Dulce y a Miki primero. Claro que cuando aparecieron Urié y Raf, sobre todo cuando apareció Raf, Sulfus no reaccionaba-**

**Gas: ¡Sulfus!-le pegué una colleja-**

**Sulfus: ¿pero qué puñetas te pasa?**

**Cabiria: la baba, Sulfus eso es lo que te pasa.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

**Sulfus: -si pudiera, te…-sí, si estoy bien.- que maldita putada, no la puedo tocar, que si no esa se iba a enterar. Se le transparentaba un poco el sostén, pero en serio estaba preciosa y yo me moría por dentro.**

**Raf: estas nervioso Sulfus, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus:-que tengo unas ganas de comértelo todo…-tranquila estoy bien. P-por cierto te queda muy bien el pelo así.**

**Raf: gracias.-me sonrojé. Pero volví a la realidad en seguida- Así que mañana no pensáis dormir en toda la noche, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: la verdad es que no.**

**Kabalé: en la autoesfera podemos dormir tranquilamente.**

**Raf: al menos como solo es transformarse y después ir a la autoesfera…aunque no sé si aguantaré.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Si nos quedamos todos quédate tú también, ¿no?**

**Raf: claro si no hay más remedio.-me sentía incomoda. Sulfus me miraba demasiado-**

**Sulfus:-Raf miraba hacia abajo, no estaba muy cómoda que digamos, pero, ¿Qué hago? Esa chica me gusta mucho y es y esta preciosa, así que un tío enamorado como yo no puede dejar de mirar a su flamante novia, aunque ella no me consideraba ya como tal, porque es cierto que ella había roto conmigo, pero para mí es y seguirá siendo mi novia. Acabamos. Cuando mis amigos habían salido y Raf se había quedado al final la cogí del brazo- espera.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: toma, en serio póntela.**

**Raf: pero Sulfus yo…no…no puedo.**

**Sulfus: esto te pertenece, es tuyo y yo necesito que la tengas tú.**

**Raf: pero…**

**Sulfus: hazme caso.**

**Raf: está bien tu ganas.-le extendí la muñeca para que me colocara de nuevo la pulsera-**

**Sulfus: estas incomoda lo sé, me voy tranquila.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: vamos venga, alegra esa cara. Es la penúltima noche y quiero que estés bien. No te vamos a dejar que te quedes abajo así que ya lo sabes.**

**Raf: vale está bien.-se hizo la hora. Subimos, bailamos un poco. Yo volví a pensar, y me derrumbe. Me senté en uno de los sillones. Miraba hacia abajo. Sulfus se acercó a mí-**

**Sulfus: vamos, no estés así.**

**Raf: ¿y qué quieres que piense?**

**Sulfus: no tienes que pensar eso ahora.**

**Raf: no puedo.**

**Sulfus: está bien me quedo contigo.-me senté con ella- vamos una niña tan bonita como tú no debe estar triste.**

**Raf: lo provocaste tú.**

**Sulfus: ya no importa eso. Ahora solo es tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.**

**Raf: si pero…**

**Sulfus: shhh…nada. Todo empieza a partir de ahora me oyes.**

**Raf: si, está bien tienes razón.-aquello me animó mucho tanto que volvimos a la pista, y disfrutamos de lo que quedaba de la noche-**

Continuara…


	37. angel s friends declaracion de amor 37

Angel´s friends: capítulo 37

**Raf:- el ultimo día había llegado. El último y volveríamos a casa. Mis amigos pensaban en no dormir en toda la noche. Era la última y había que disfrutar. **

**Aquella noche tuve un momento de debilidad y Sulfus fue hacia mí, a estar conmigo, sobre todo cuando lo estaba pasando mal. Cada vez me convencía más de que le necesitaba en mi vida y que por fin me demostraba que era importante para él y que su actitud era la del Sulfus que un día fue mi novio, pero todavía no era el momento de dar el paso definitivo. Cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la habitación-**

**Sulfus: mi niña, ¿estas mejor de lo de ayer?**

**Raf: si.-intentó besarme pero yo me aparté- no es el momento.**

**Sulfus: está bien.-aunque me dejo darle un beso en la mejilla- ¿Por qué no es el momento?**

**Raf: Sulfus me cansan tus preguntas. No quieras saber más porque ya lo sabes.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, no quiero que te sientas mal.**

**Raf: pues lo estás consiguiendo.**

**Sulfus: relájate rubia va.**

**Raf: sí, quiero hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: todo a partir de ahora va a salir bien.**

**Raf: eso espero.**

**Sulfus: vamos no tienes motivos para estar mal.**

**Raf: sí que los tengo.**

**Sulfus: he cambiado Raf, no soy el idiota con el que rompiste hace algunos días.**

**Raf: no me toques va.**

**Sulfus: vamos no te enfades conmigo.**

**-bajamos del barco. Ultimo destino. Ultima noche en el barco, noche en la que no pensábamos dormir. Mañana a la hora prevista desembarcaríamos, nos transformaríamos y a la autoesfera. La verdad es que era un chollo el no ir en avión, no tenías que esperar horas en el aeropuerto, y nadie se sentaría a tu lado, puesto que en los aviones los asientos van de 3 en 3 y nosotros somos ocho, los tres ángeles, mis amigos y luego mi novia y yo, parecía genial, pero esperar más tampoco, así podía hablar tranquilamente con Raf, si es que ella quisiera estar conmigo. La necesitaba, espero que por fin haya aclarado sus ideas, le he dado suficientes motivos para volver conmigo, pero la que debe decidir es ella, si yo fuera ella, lógicamente ya habríamos vuelto- bueno, parece que esto no tiene nada.**

**Raf: esto puede ser más de relleno. Yo hubiera preferido otro destino, pero bueno no me quejo.**

**Urié: si es verdad es el último, quizás así es más relajado.**

**Dulce: más que los primeros días sí.**

**Cabiria: cierto.**

**Miki: mira. Se parecen a ti.**

**Raf: si, son monísimos, jajaja.-vimos a un montón de niños rubitos monísimos, claro, que a Sulfus se le fue un poco la cabeza. Se acercó a mí.**

**Sulfus: parece que sean nuestros.**

**Raf: te has vuelto loco. ¿Nuestros? No, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: si, tan rubios y guapos como su madre y tan pálidos como su padre.**

**Raf: si ya claro y que más, estas fatal. Sueña.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que no te puedo decir que te quiero?**

**Raf: haz lo que quieras pero no te imagines cosas raras jajaja.**

**Sulfus: pequeña es lo que siento.**

**Raf: bueno, ya basta de sobeteos.**

**Sulfus: Raf, a ver cuándo te deshaces de tu barrera.**

**Raf: no tengo ninguna barrera que lo sepas.**

**Sulfus: yo creo que sí.**

**Raf: no. Pero haz el favor de no tocarme.**

**Sulfus: está bien.- ¿y ahora que puñetas le pasa? Su actitud era un poco cambiante, unas veces la tenía muy cerca y otras tan lejos…-**

**Raf:-¿Por qué eres tan estúpida? Si te está diciendo que te quiere, bueno pero no es el momento. Ya sé que le quiero pero de momento vamos a seguir como hasta ahora. Estaba sentada sobre las rocas mirando al mar-**

**Urié: Raf, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: estas un poco ausente.**

**Raf: no pasa nada, de verdad.**

**Urié: se nota mucho que estas bastante incomoda cuando Sulfus se te acerca.**

**Raf: ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, todavía debo pensar un poco.**

**Urié: a veces tengo la sensación de que quieres estar con él y no sabes cómo decírselo.**

**Raf: no que va. Me llevo mejor con el pero solo eso.**

**Urié: pero si se nota que sigues enamorada.**

**Raf: es cierto, y sé que él está haciendo todo lo posible por volver conmigo pero necesito estar totalmente segura de que es lo que quiero.**

**Urié: todos sabemos que es lo que quieres. Se te nota mucho, te pones muy nerviosa cuando se te acerca, y si, entiendo que te haya hecho daño pero no lo hizo porque no te quería, esa chica le forzó a hacerlo y el no resistió y está claro que la ha cagado pero está haciendo todo lo posible para que vuelvas con él, nosotras no te animaríamos tanto, sabiendo que es un demonio, pero lo hacemos porque es tu felicidad Raf.**

**Raf: lo sé, pero quiero todavía reflexionar un poco y quizás cuando volvamos a casa será el momento de hablar con calma de que vamos a hacer pero eso solo es entre él y yo.**

**Urié: sí. Bueno, ¿vamos?**

**Raf: claro.**

**Dulce: vamos alegra esa cara. Tienes que ser feliz.**

**Raf: quiero ser feliz.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces a que esperas?**

**Raf: a estar totalmente segura.**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué?**

**Raf: de muchas cosas.**

**Sulfus: bueno cuando lo sepas me lo cuentas, creo que soy el principal interesado.**

**Raf: claro porque es algo que tiene que ver contigo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Además si ya lo sé pero cuando tú quieras.**

**Raf: ¿qué vas a saber tú?**

**Sulfus: muchas cosas.**

**Raf: bueno pero yo no lo sé, así que…**

**Sulfus: bueno si tú dices que no lo sabes es cosa tuya, pero se más de lo que tú crees.**

**Urié: debe haber oído nuestra conversación.**

**Raf: si, eso parece, o se lo está inventando, o está haciendo su papel de demonio, que también puede ser.**

**Urié: ¿te sientes tentada?**

**Raf: si, sé que él me está tentando, pero debo resistir a la tentación. Aun no entiendo como se pudo dejar tentar por una humana.**

**Urié: es un hombre.**

**Raf: pero eso no implica que se tire a otra delante de su novia, ¿no? Si estaba conmigo era por algo. Pero quizás solo me estaba utilizando, y yo he sido tonta y no me he dado cuenta antes.**

**Miki: ¿pero crees que Sulfus te utilizaría?**

**Raf: no lo sé. Es un diablo, ¿Qué va a hacer un diablo con un ángel si no es utilizarle? Además yo que soy su rival directa…**

**Miki: Raf, de verdad no pienses esas cosas.**

**Raf: pero, ¿y qué quieres que piense?**

**Dulce: si habéis estado tanto tiempo juntos es porque os queríais mutuamente si no, ¿crees realmente que un chico como el estaría utilizándote durante tanto tiempo?**

**Raf: eso es lo que quiero saber. Pero nada en esta historia me cuadra. Además digo yo que los demonios son todos iguales.**

**Dulce: pero puede que al principio te utilizara pero con el tiempo se enamoró de ti.**

**Raf: no lo sé chicas.**

**Kabalé: ¿es complicado verdad?**

**Sulfus: ya, pero es normal que tenga esas dudas, hice una cosa horrible delante de sus narices, y puede que no me perdone nunca por eso.**

**Cabiria: estas más cerca de lo que crees.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

**Cabiria: se le nota que está más tranquila.**

**Sulfus: pues yo la noto igual de distante conmigo. Es como si solo me siguiera el juego cuando le hablo, después se deja tocar un poco pero cuando quiero más siempre me dice que no le toque.**

**Gas: Raf debe decidir hasta cuándo va a aguantar así.**

**Kabalé: y parece que va durar mucho todavía.**

**Sulfus: yo no sé qué inventarme ya.**

**Cabiria: has hecho lo que puedes pero si te fijas es posible que te hayas acercado a ella más de lo que piensas.**

**Sulfus: ¿tú crees?**

**Cabiria: ¿Por qué te crees que se deja tocar o que te habla?**

**Sulfus: que solo me sigue el rollo.**

**Kabalé: no te creas.**

**Sulfus: si por creer no sé qué pensar ya.**

**Gas: te estás haciendo una bola de nieve tu solo. Raf no te sigue el rollo porque si, párate a pensarlo.**

**Sulfus: quizás tengas razón. Pero que no lo sé.**

**Kabalé: no te tortures más.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Está muy bien que queráis animarme, pero es muy fácil hablar, si estuvierais en mi situación, ¿Qué haríais?**

**Cabiria: no se…**

**Sulfus: por eso, ¿Qué sabréis vosotros?**

**Kabalé: pero en serio relájate, puede que no seamos expertos en esto, ni que sepamos mostrar lo que sentimos, somos diablos, pero sabemos que adoras a esa chica, por muy ángel que sea.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero…**

**Gas: nada. ¿Oye y como es que conseguiste besar a Raf cuando estaba enfadada contigo?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé ni yo, sé que estaba mal, y encima nos dejasteis juntos, que a mí no me molesta porque la que está enfadada conmigo es ella, pero claro ella no quería saber nada conmigo, pero yo le hablé.**

**Gas: yo que estaba justo detrás de vosotros oí cuando lo de "me das asco" y luego ahí me perdí.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero qué hacías tu escuchando? Bueno ahí fue cuando la besé la primera vez, pero nada fue meterle la lengua y se apartó.**

**Gas: algo es algo.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero lo peor fue que ella se derrumbó y yo pues al intentar consolarla, le dije que si me dejaba hacerlo y quizás porque se sintió en un momento de debilidad me dejo besarla, pero aun así, fue cuando me dijo que ese beso no significaba nada y que no sabía si era sincero o no.**

**Gas: ¿te dijo que el beso no era sincero?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: ¡que le den a la rubia de los…!**

**Raf: ¡oye! A ver si vigilas esa boca.**

**Miki: córtate un poco, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¡eh! calmaos. Perdónale Raf no sabe lo que dice.**

**Raf: ¿yo?**

**Miki: dejémoslo estar. Va Raf no les hagas caso.**

**Raf: lo peor es que encima tenemos que cargar siempre tú con uno y yo con el otro.**

**Gas: y te aseguro que no es tarea fácil cargar con dos tontas como vosotras.**

**Raf: di eso otra vez y te reviento.-Sulfus me sujetó y me tapó la boca.**

**Sulfus: Raf, ya déjalo.**

**Raf: está bien. Pero es que…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes angelito, déjale, no tienes que seguirle el juego.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: vamos.-le intenté coger la mano pero ella la apartó.**

**Raf: no necesito tu ayuda. Puedo sola. Gracias.**

**Sulfus: de nada. Pero que arisca eres cuando quieres.**

**Raf: se está rifando una torta y tú vas a ser el primero en recibirla.**

**Sulfus: no, gracias es que las dos que me diste hace poco todavía me duelen, yo p-preferiría un beso pero creo que no va a ser posible, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: pues claro que no, me alegro de que por fin lo entiendas.**

**Sulfus: no creas que lo entiendo mucho.**

**Raf: entiéndelo, tienes tiempo, en vacaciones sin ir más lejos. Mañana puedes empezar a entenderlo.**

**Sulfus: Raf, ¿de verdad me vas a dejar solo en vacaciones?**

**Raf: tú te lo has buscado.**

**Sulfus: pero creo que ya lo estoy pagando.**

**Raf: los errores se pagan.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero no me acostumbraré nunca.**

**Raf: ¿y qué puedo hacer yo? Sé que al ser un diablo los errores son aciertos, pero esto es la vida real, así que hazte a la idea. Yo también estoy pagando el castigo de haber creído en alguien cuando no tenía que haberlo hecho.-me sentí mal al decir eso, ¿Por qué lo decía? Sulfus no dijo nada, pero sé que le dolía eso, pero no se iba a dar media vuelta y salir pitando, este hasta que no la sigue y la consigue no va a parar y yo tampoco quería estar más tiempo sin él, pero no sé qué es lo que no me dejaba dar el paso-**

**Sulfus: pero no lo piensas así de decir es definitivo, ¿no?**

**Raf: no, simplemente que a veces lo siento y otras veces no. Pero a veces cuando sabes que eres la persona que decide que hacer, porque cada persona sabemos lo que queremos hacer en la vida, o lo que queremos, a quien queremos en nuestra vida y a quien no.**

**Sulfus: yo sé que lo que hice no me lo voy a perdonar nunca y menos si tú no vuelves conmigo. –Raf no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y bajó la cabeza, no quería que la viera llorar, pero enseguida se secó las lágrimas-**

**Raf: lo siento, es que…**

**Sulfus: tranquila, no pasa nada, además pensaba que ayer se había solucionado todo.**

**Raf: de verdad, gracias por todo pero no creas por querer demostrarme que pareces ser el novio perfecto voy a caer antes. Simplemente eso solo me ayuda a decidir qué hacer antes o después.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces te estoy siendo de ayuda?**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Sulfus: pero para bien o para mal.**

**Raf: eso decídelo tú.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que como me ves?**

**Raf: como un amigo.**

**Sulfus: pero, ¿y de verdad no piensas en todo lo que hemos pasado cuando éramos pareja?**

**Raf: claro que me acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces un amigo, un amigo con derecho a roce, o lo que éramos hasta que pasó lo de la otra noche?**

**Raf: amigos, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Sulfus: ¿pero va a surgir algo más?**

**Raf: no lo sé. Quizás. Quién sabe.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero que sepas que para mí sigues siendo mi novia.**

**Raf: considérame lo que quieras, pero para mí no lo eres.**

**Sulfus: venga va.**

**Raf: si quieres que volvamos tendré que empezar a confiar en ti, no te creas que porque te haya medio perdonado todo va a ser "mi amor te quiero mucho" ya así de repente. Tendré que tomarme un tiempo para saber si de verdad esto va a ser bueno o no.**

**Sulfus: ¿de verdad te cuesta tanto?**

**Raf: Sulfus, te besaste con otra delante de mis narices.**

**Sulfus: de verdad no me lo recuerdes, quiero estar bien contigo.**

**Raf: está bien, pero solo párate a pensarlo un poco.-nuestros amigos aparecieron de la nada-**

**Sulfus: ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Kabalé: digamos que nos hemos ido, querríais hablar de vuestras cosas.**

**Gas: ¿habéis vuelto?**

**Raf: ¿volver? ¿Nosotros? No.**

**Sulfus: no, que va, pero es que a Raf le cuesta decidir.**

**Raf: si, es que necesito un pelín todavía.**

**Miki: bueno si sirve para que dejes de calentarte la cabeza.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Cabiria: y yo que pensaba que habían vuelto.**

**Raf: ¿estáis apostando?**

**Urié: no.**

**Raf: dejaros de chanchullos. Mi vida la decido yo, y me da igual lo que penséis.-Salí a paso ligero-**

**Kabalé: ¿tu como la ves?**

**Sulfus: quizás un poco más cerca. Es como si fuéramos amigos, ella me ha dicho que podemos ser solo amigos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, que con mi actitud la estoy ayudando a elegir a qué lado de la balanza tirarse.**

**Dulce: al menos hay buenas noticias.**

**Sulfus: la verdad es que me alegro bastante pero todavía se nota que ella está un poco molesta conmigo.**

**Urié: eso es porque le gustas. Siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, aun a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, pero está claro que no te lo iba a poner fácil. Te lo digo que la conozco desde que mediamos poco más de un metro.**

**Sulfus: pero Raf nació humana, ¿Cuándo llegó a Angie town?**

**Urié: no sabría decirte, ten en cuenta que Raf no sabía que era humana de nacimiento. Bueno vamos, a ver si alcanzamos a la rubia.-fuimos hacia la zona donde estaba nuestro barco. Raf estaba en lo suyo con el móvil- Por fin te encontramos.**

**Raf: lo siento, es que me habían enviado un Whatsap, pero nada grave.**

**Sulfus: bueno entonces vamos.-subimos al barco, yo estaba reventado, así que fuimos directamente a comer y luego me tumbé en la cama, cerré los ojos. La única pregunta que revoloteaba por mi cabeza es si realmente Raf me había perdonado definitivamente o si todavía seguía con lo de que tenía que pensar, al menos ella volvía a hablarme como una amiga, al menos es lo que soy ahora para ella, pero yo no la quiero como tal y más después de haber sido mi novia durante meses. La necesitaba por lo que es para mí, mi novia, no la quiero como una simple amiga. Miré el Whatsap por casualidad y vi su estado-**

"**A veces la desilusión te hace poner los pies en la tierra. Tomando las decisiones que ahora me parecen las correctas… El tiempo dirá"**

**Sulfus: -vamos Raf decídete ya. No sé cuánto durara esto pero yo no aguanto más-**

**Urié: Raf, venga no te vengas abajo.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Urié: duérmete un rato. Yo te aviso.**

**Raf: si, lo necesitaría, voy a apagar el móvil porque se dé uno que me va a empezar a hablar.**

**Urié: el señor S.**

**Raf: si, hija si, jajaja, nunca me deja dormir tranquila.**

**Urié: apuesto a que te pone "te quiero", "mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido"**

**Raf: que melodramática, jajaja, pero si es cierto, y sus estados también son…**

**Urié: ya, me lo imagino. Pero descansa cielo, yo te aviso.**

**Raf: vale, gracias.-Urié salió de la habitación. Yo me acosté me abracé a la almohada. Pensaba en los momentos que había vivido con el "señor S" como lo llaman mis amigas, jajaja, y me gustaría volverlos a vivir. Al menos le había medio perdonado, porque creo que ya no hace falta lamentar lo que pasó, Sulfus me ha demostrado desde que cometió la tontería aquella que estaba arrepentido, sé que al principio no iba lógicamente a perdonarle, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de arreglarlo todo. Cerré los ojos y no me enteré de nada hasta que Urié me llamo- tía, no sabía que era la hora ya.**

**Urié: ya ves que sí, hoy es la última noche, ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**Raf: quizás en algún momento hable con él, pero como no vamos a dormir, hay tiempo.**

**Urié: como tu veas.**

**Raf: no sé qué haré, pero bueno, me voy a la ducha.**

**Urié: ok.**

**Dulce: esta chica está fatal.**

**Urié: cierto, parece más tranquila pero no sé qué pasara.**

**Miki: quien sabe.**

**Dulce: Raf está mal con su chico pero yo creo que volverán, es duro cuando alguien que te lo ha dado todo, la persona que más te quiere en este mundo, que haga una estupidez así.**

**Urié: se y siento que Sulfus es alguien muy importante en la vida de Raf por eso esta así, no sabe si su vida se va al garete por lo que ha hecho el o si decide volver con él.**

**Miki: no me gusta verla sufrir así. Y todo por culpa de ese diablo. **

**Dulce: si pero, hay que ver a Sulfus, también creo yo desde el punto de vista de Raf.**

**Miki: cierto y ella está enamorada de él.**

**Urié: por eso. Oh vaya, Raf, ¿ya has salido?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: estas muy mona.**

**Raf: gracias, venga ducharos.**

**Urié: ¿mejor después de la ducha?**

**Raf: sí.-no-**

**Urié: ¿vas a ser tú la última noche que queda?**

**Raf: ¿es que no he sido yo?**

**Urié: te recuerdo que una noche ni subiste.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Urié: entonces deja por un momento de comerte la cabeza y disfruta.**

**Raf: además, que hay mucho tiempo.**

**Miki: por eso.**

**Raf: -mis amigas fueron a ducharse, mientras yo me metí en la habitación y me tumbé en la cama-**

**Urié: ¿vamos?**

**Raf: ¿ya has salido?**

**Urié: si ya es la hora.**

**Raf: uf-salimos de la habitación. Los demás estaban fuera.**

**Miki: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí. Estoy cansada, con ganas de llegar a casa, olvidarme de todo y de todos, ser feliz, estar conmigo misma…**

**Dulce: pero quedaras con nosotras, ¿no?**

**Raf: claro.**

**Urié: bueno eso si no hay un cambio de planes a última hora.**

**Raf: ¿Qué cambios de última hora?**

**Urié: los que tú y yo sabemos.**

**Raf: ¿te refieres a…?**

**Urié: ves como sabes de qué hablo.**

**Raf: que va pero si eso ya no existe.**

**Urié: bueno tú piensa con cabeza que es lo que quieres y todo se andará.**

**Raf: es cierto pero es difícil.**

**Miki: tranquila, ahora no le des más vueltas.**

**Dulce: no te amargues por algo que no debe preocuparte ahora, no por pensar más vas a solucionar las cosas antes o después. Debes levantarte y mirar hacia delante.**

**Raf: ya Dulce, pero es difícil dejar de pensar en esas cosas, estoy dolida, claro, pero también estoy luchando contra otras cosas.**

**Dulce: entiendo, pero sabes que yo no le soporto y menos si te está haciendo sufrir así.**

**Kabalé: porque no le puedas soportar tus amigas no tienen por qué pensar los mismo que tú y menos de un ser descerebrado como tú.**

**Dulce: ¿perdona? No tengo porque ver como mi amiga sufre porque su novio es tan gilipollas que se lía con otra delante de sus narices y luego se comporta como un miserable.**

**Sulfus: no tienes por qué decirme nada si ya sé que no me soportas y te crees que me importa, pues no, eres insignificante para mí, y no hables por los demás.**

**Raf: Dulce, tiene razón, déjalo no tienes por qué decir nada.**

**Dulce: está bien porque lo dices tú, que si no…**

**Sulfus: ves al menos una persona inteligente.**

**Raf: y tu cállate, vamos a dejarlo.**

**Sulfus: vale ****-de verdad que odiosa era Dulce, uf. Me sacaba de quicio, te crees que me importa que me insultes, no, a mí de vosotras solo me interesa Raf, así que las demás tampoco es valgáis mucho para mí. Terminamos de cenar- oye, dijiste que no había que sacar la maleta, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: oye, mañana quieres…**

**Raf: ¿Qué?**

**Sulfus: bueno…**

**Raf: no lo sé.**

**Sulfus: pero si no te vas a enterar, te vas a dormir en cuanto subas a la autoesfera.**

**Raf: olvídalo.**

**Sulfus: vamos, de verdad prometo que no voy a hacer nada que te moleste.**

**Raf: si eso me da igual, todo me da igual ya.**

**Sulfus: está bien. Bueno si decides que si me lo dices.**

**Raf: si claro.- ¿debía ir con él o no? Me sabia mal decirle que no pero tampoco quería ir con el- chicas, ¿Qué hago voy con el mañana o no?**

**Urié: con quien y a donde.**

**Raf: con Sulfus en la autoesfera.**

**Miki: ¿te lo ha pedido?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: como tu veas, yo creo que quieres ir, pero una parte de ti dice si y la otra no.**

**Miki: ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?**

**Raf: ese es el problema que no lo sé. De todas formas depende de cómo me vea después de esta noche.**

**Dulce: esta noche no pienses, déjate llevar.**

**Raf: lo intentaré.**

**Urié: tranquila, hagamos que Raf se olvide de sus problemas por un momento.**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: gracias.-subimos a la disco. No sé qué me pasó que me desquité de mis problemas mientras la música sonaba. Pero a las 4, cuando paró nos sentamos. Mis amigas volvieron con unos chupitos- pero nenas, ¿de dónde habéis sacado eso?**

**Miki: el camarero nos ha invitado.**

**Sulfus: que bien. Al menos podemos tomar algo de alcohol.**

**Raf: uf, no sé yo es que a mí me sube rápido.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Esto va de un trago.**

**Raf: hombre, así se toman y así sube más.- contamos hasta 3 y nos bebimos el chupito- dios como arde.**

**Sulfus: vodka, Raf.**

**Raf: uf, pues sube que flipas.**

**Sulfus: todo sube de un trago, además el vodka con zumo, eso es ya…**

**Raf: ¿acaso tú bebes mucho?**

**Sulfus: no, pero sí que lo he probado.**

**Raf: -Sulfus intento poner su brazo por detrás de mi cuello- si intentas hacer eso no lo hagas.**

**Sulfus: ¿somos amigos no?**

**Raf: si pero tú quieres más y no.-sin más me levanté y salí de la discoteca, subí a la cubierta, estaba oscuro y hacia mucho frio claro yo iba de tirantes y me estaba muriendo. Apoyada en la barandilla volví a pensar en mi situación y me derrumbe completamente de nuevo. Volví a la realidad cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Sulfus: bueno, sé que estas enfadada conmigo por lo de antes y bueno y por lo que he hecho últimamente y bueno supongo que es justo que pague por mis errores, sé que te he hecho más daño del que te he podido hacer, pero bueno creo que no vengo para eso si no para traerte algo, toma póntela no deberías estar fuera así de tirantes. -Le ayude a ponerse la chaqueta-**

**Raf: gracias, la verdad es que lo estaba pasando mal-por impulso le abracé. Quería sentirle cerca, sobre todo porque estaba helada, pero también porque había estado mucho tiempo sin él, con malos rollos y disputas- ¿Qué tal si vamos dentro?**

**Sulfus: vale, porque estas helada bombón.**

**Raf: no me llames bombón.**

**Sulfus: para mí lo eres.**

**Raf: ya, vale, llámame como quieras.**

**Sulfus: anda vamos que no quiero que pilles una neumonía.-entramos dentro. Nos sentamos en los sillones-**

**Urié: ¿Dónde estabas?**

**Raf: fuera.**

**Urié: ¿para que ibas a estar fuera?**

**Raf: porque me he vuelto a venir abajo, y no he encontrado ni el tiempo ni el lugar y no sé qué hacer y…**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué vas a venirte abajo?**

**Raf: porque no sé qué va a ser de mí.**

**Sulfus: vamos, no quiero verte llorar.-me dejó pasarle el brazo por detrás- venga va tranquila.-le di un beso en la mejilla-**

**Raf: -de repente empecé a sentirme bien entre sus brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me volví a derrumbar-**

**Sulfus: vamos, no tienes que estar así, tranquilízate, yo estoy contigo, no te va a pasar nada. ¿Oye lo que te he dicho antes…?**

**Raf: puede.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo que puede?**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Sulfus: te prometo que no voy a molestarte.**

**Raf: vale, vale, tranquilo, además si me voy a dormir igualmente así que me da igual.**

**Sulfus: pero podemos…**

**Raf: em… no lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces los malos rollos han terminado?**

**Raf: sí. No merece la pena seguir discutiendo, pero bueno la parte externa por decirlo así yo la doy por zanjada.**

**Sulfus: ¿y la parte interna?**

**Raf: más adelante.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué no ahora?**

**Raf: porque no veo el tiempo ni el lugar.**

**Sulfus: ¿hay mucha gente?**

**Raf: que va si no se trata de eso, si no de que necesito tiempo.**

**Sulfus: pero si ya has tenido tiempo para pensar, yo no sé si podré aguantar mucho así.**

**Urié: ¿queréis que nos vayamos?**

**Raf: no, no, esas cosas pueden esperar.**

**Miki: ¿pero habéis vuelto?**

**Raf: que yo sepa no.**

**Sulfus: bueno pero aunque no… ¿no podríamos decir que si?**

**Raf: te he dicho que te perdonaba pero no he vuelto contigo.**

**Sulfus: vamos Raf.**

**Raf: eres un pelín impaciente.**

**Sulfus: te quiero y lo sabes.**

**Raf: y yo tonto.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces?**

**Raf: nada.-le di un pico para que se callara- con eso es suficiente.**

**Sulfus: vale, me conformo pero solo un rato.**

**Raf: no, te conformas con eso.**

**Sulfus: creo que no me conoces bien, ¿eh?**

**Raf: más de lo que crees jajaja.**

**Sulfus: bueno, eso habrá que verlo.**

**Raf: no sé si ha sido buena idea querer sentarme contigo.**

**Sulfus: claro que es buena idea.**

**Raf: eso porque tú lo digas.**

**Sulfus: seguro que sí.**

**Raf: y tan seguro, ¡oye!-me cogió de la mano y me estiro, me empujo contra él y me metió un morreo de aquí te espero- ¿siempre te sales con la tuya?**

**Sulfus: casi siempre. Y no me niegues que no te ha gustado, porque no te creo.**

**Raf: eres el mismo de siempre, has vuelto, y mira que te ha costado.**

**Sulfus: gracias, y tú vuelves a sonreír por fin. Entonces creo que no te pregunto qué vas a hacer en vacaciones, ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿pero crees que es buena idea?**

**Sulfus: ya me encargo yo de que no pase nada, pero no te preocupes.**

**Raf: no se me estoy rayando mucho.**

**Sulfus: pero no puedes echarte atrás.**

**Raf: ya pero piensa que no es lo mismo que la otra vez.**

**Sulfus: si te he dicho que no te preocupes, hazlo por favor.**

**Raf: no se…**

**Sulfus: ¿qué dudas tienes ahora?**

**Raf: que tengo miedo, que son muchos días.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, vas a estar bien, además si te tienen cariño.**

**Raf: Sulfus, ¿te has parado a pensar que soy un ángel?**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, y te prometo que no va a pasar nada. Lo que no tienes que hacer es dudar sino el miedo te va a hacer no dar el paso o comerte la cabeza más.**

**Raf: lo pensaré en el viaje de vuelta.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero no tienes nada que pensar.**

**Raf: uf-que bien se está abrazada a tu chico, sobre todo cuando se ha aclarado todo. Hablando se nos pasó toda la noche- chicos creo que podemos irnos ya a transformarnos y a por las maletas.**

**Urié: si, vamos.**

**Sulfus: -fuimos a las habitaciones, cogimos las maletas. Desembarcamos.-vamos allí detrás. Aquí es perfecto. Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis inversa, devil´s enemies, tentación suprema. Mirad la autoesfera está ahí ya.-volamos hasta la entrada, y después dejamos las maletas y nos sentamos.-rubia, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: hecha polvo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué quieres echar un polvo? Jajaja.**

**Raf: no tonto, estoy que me muero.**

**Sulfus: y yo, y también quiero…**

**Raf: como te pasas majo.**

**Sulfus: es que la palabra "polvo"…**

**Raf: no me fastidies. Bueno siento decirte que yo voy a…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes y yo, además los demás están sopa ya.**

**Raf: lo mismo deberíamos hacer nosotros.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero…**

**Raf: nada. Además tenemos tiempo.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Descansa cielo.**

**Raf: lo necesitare.-le di un beso y me acurruque junto a él y los dos nos dormimos enseguida. Por fin se habían acabado nuestros problemas, volvíamos a estar juntos, aunque pasamos casi todo el crucero discutiendo a causa del maldito error de Sulfus, pero por lo demás había sido un crucero increíble. Ahora empezaba las vacaciones, tenía que volver a disfrazarme para viajar nunca mejor dicho al infierno, pero iba a estar con él, lo que más miedo tenia era su familia, aunque ya la conocía, y me caían bien, pero estaría de infiltrada y no sabría como iban a ser aquellas dos semanas en casa de mí, de nuevo, novio-**

Continuara…


	38. angel s friends declaracion de amor 38

Angel´s friends: capítulo 38

**Raf: ¡no!-grité. Seria producto de mis sueños, pero no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Tanto que desperté a Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué ha sido eso? Raf, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: lo siento, no quería despertarte.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, y ahora dime que te pasa.**

**Raf: no puedo ir, lo siento.**

**Sulfus: Raf, no te tienes que preocupar por nada, de verdad confía en mí, si te digo que vengas será por algo digo yo.**

**Raf: si yo iría, pero van a descubrir el pastel y no quiero perjudicarte, no quiero que pierdas a tu familia por mi culpa.**

**Sulfus: Raf, por favor. Yo entiendo que tienes miedo pero no estás sola y te repito que no va a pasar absolutamente nada.**

**Raf: mira lo que podemos es quedar aquí en la tierra algún día de vacaciones y ya está.**

**Sulfus: no va a pasar nada.**

**Raf: que no y ya está.**

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora que te pasa?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Sulfus: vamos Raf, si ves que no estas a gusto por algo te inventas cualquier cosa como que tienes que ir con tus padres o que tienes que estar en casa, o…**

**Raf: pero sabes que yo no sé mentir.-mis lágrimas aparecieron-**

**Sulfus: vamos mujer, pero por esto no me llores.-sentía que Raf aun no quería saber mucho conmigo y se supone que volvíamos a ser pareja otra vez- oye, todos nuestros problemas han acabado, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: claro. ¿Porque lo dices?**

**Sulfus: porque noto como que no quieres venir por algo más que por miedo a que descubran tu verdadera identidad.**

**Raf: que va, no, jajaja. Solo es eso, si yo iría contigo y sabes que no quiero volver a separarme de ti, pero…**

**Sulfus: bueno, no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero te digo que no tengas miedo.**

**Raf: lo siento.**

**Sulfus: no, solo hazlo si quieres. Hemos llegado. Mientras sacamos las cosas que nos faltan, piénsatelo, ¿vale?**

**Raf: si, gracias.-le abracé. No quería partirle, pero tenía mucho miedo. Una vez que recogimos las cosas bajamos de nuevo. Sulfus me miro de una manera un poco triste, imagino que tenía que haberme disfrazado pero no sé qué hacer –**

**Urié: Raf, ¿vamos?**

**Raf: iros vosotras, no sé si iré o no, así que no me esperéis.**

**Miki: ok.**

**Gas: y creo que nosotros hacemos lo mismo contigo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si.-asentí con la cabeza. Todos se marcharon, nos quedamos mi novia y yo.-venga vamos y no quiero que llores más. Raf me mata verte así, no quiero obligarte a ponerte un poco en peligro ni yo quiero exponerte a ningún tipo de cosas que te hagan daño pero yo quiero estar contigo y supongo que tú también.**

**Raf: no sé qué me pasa que últimamente dudo de todo.**

**Sulfus: eso ya está zanjado, ¿no? Oye, dime si vas a venir rápido o no porque me están esperando.**

**Raf: no quiero entretenerte. Está bien iré. Aunque no sé qué pasara.**

**Sulfus: no tienes que tener miedo, además mi madre pilla al vuelo cuando alguien está mintiendo.**

**Raf: lo que me faltaba.**

**Sulfus: bueno, ¿vamos?**

**Raf: si, espera un segundo. Cox, ayúdame. Sé que es una locura, pero sabes que por amor se hace cualquier cosa.-con ayuda de Cox, me transformé en una diabla, más o menos- vamos ¿no? Y antes que alguien nos pille, por aquí y a mi disfrazada.**

**Sulfus: anda vamos.-nos fuimos volando hasta la ciudad de azufre. Cuando llegamos a la puerta- cuando entremos no tengas miedo, ¿ok?**

**Raf: sí. Además un diablo nunca tiene miedo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: no, o por lo menos no lo aparenta.**

**Raf: ¿es que tú has tenido miedo alguna vez?**

**Sulfus: quizás.**

**Raf: ¿en serio?**

**Sulfus: vamos, luego te lo diré.**

**Raf: si puede ser que lo sepa.**

**Sulfus: entonces no hace falta que te lo diga.-entramos a la ciudad. Llegamos al garaje de mi casa- ¿te acuerdas?**

**Raf: jajaja, sí, pero ahora no es lo mismo. ¿Crees que tu madre nos dejara dormir juntos?**

**Sulfus: conociéndola no creo, dirá que evitemos la tentación de hacer cositas.**

**Raf: ¿incluso los demonios sois así de recatados? Bueno ciertamente tampoco podemos.**

**Sulfus: eso porque lo dices tú.**

**Raf: ya me dirás como.**

**Sulfus: si, jajaja, no sabía que eras tan pervertida.**

**Raf: pervertida yo, pues anda que tú.**

**Sulfus: si pues la que quiere dormir conmigo esta noche eres tú.**

**Raf: y tú quieres…ya sabes.**

**Sulfus: y tú también quieres.-toqué a la puerta. Abrió mi madre-**

**Amanda: al fin habéis llegado, ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Raf: digamos que…cambiando la ropa de la maleta.**

**Amanda: ¿es que donde habéis estado?**

**Sulfus: de crucero.**

**Amanda: que bien os tratan, vamos pasad. Luego me contáis cositas.**

**Sulfus: claro mamá.-entramos en casa y fuimos al despacho de mi padre-**

**John: hombre, habéis llegado. Y veo que al final te has traído a tu chavalita.**

**Sulfus: ya ves que sí. Queríais que la trajera, pues aquí la tenéis.**

**John: si, y tan guapa como siempre.**

**Raf: vaya gra…-estuve a punto de decirlo pero me callé- que va, creo que no es necesario halagarme tanto.**

**Sulfus: que va mujer.**

**Elisabeth: mamá, ¿Qué este jaleo? ¿Me he perdido algo? **

**Amanda: tu hermano y su novia cielo.**

**Elisabeth: mamá avísame antes.-bajé corriendo. Estaba deseando ver a mi hermano y a su novia, Raf- ey, por fin habéis llegado.**

**Sulfus: siento el retraso, pero creo que para nosotros es algo normal.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**John: ¿y donde dices que habéis estado?**

**Sulfus: la verdad que muy lejos, en el norte de Europa.**

**Raf: si, en la costa este de Noruega, en los fiordos.**

**Amanda: ¿y que, una pasada me han dicho?**

**Raf: increíble. No es de esos destinos que los ves en fotos y te desilusionan, sino al contrario es todavía mejor.**

**Elisabeth: ¿otra vez habéis estado de viaje? jo tío, que bien se vive allí, a ver cuando llego yo.**

**Sulfus: llegaras.**

**Elisabeth: espero seguir tus pasos, ojala llegue a ser la peor de la clase.**

**Sulfus: llegaras y lo harás mejor que yo seguro.**

**Elisabeth: tú eres único e inigualable. ¿A que si Raf?**

**Raf: si, y tanto que lo es.**

**Sulfus: ella es mejor que yo te lo aseguro.**

**Raf: los diablos mentimos muy bien pero esa no cuela.**

**Amanda: bueno, las cosas en las habitaciones están preparadas, así que ir a dejar las cosas y yo os aviso luego.**

**Raf: ok.-subimos arriba-¿Dónde es?**

**Elisabeth: ah claro que tú no subiste aquí la otra vez, es por ahí. Mamá ha dicho que es mejor que durmáis separados.**

**Sulfus: me lo temía, ni que fuera yo que sé, por decir una barbaridad, el día antes de la boda.**

**Raf: anda, donde vas.**

**Sulfus:-me acerque a Raf y le dije-aunque mi madre no sabe que tengo mis armas.**

**Raf: ya, ya, ves ya sabía yo que…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes, jajaja.**

**Elisabeth: oye, guapos que no estáis solos.-estaba viendo como Sulfus le metía la lengua a su novia, y era un poco…**

**Sulfus: lo siento Ell, jajaja. Pero es que lo necesitaba.**

**Elisabeth: tranquilo. Te prometo que esta noche yo cuidaré de ella, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no me hace mucha gracia las reglas de mamá, y más siendo una diabla.**

**Raf: cariño, no se comporta como diabla sino como tu madre, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero yo soy yo, así que…**

**Elisabeth: las cositas que quieras hacerle a Raf en tu habitación Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, no voy a hacérselas delante de ti. Solo faltaba eso.**

**Raf: ¿es que, que me quieres hacer?**

**Sulfus: bueno, cosas amor.-al oído- te quiero, y he pasado mucho tiempo sin ti, y ahora que estamos los dos solos…**

**Raf: pero no vayamos a cagarla, porque para lo que tú quieres nos tenemos que transformar, y no veo que sea el lugar.**

**Sulfus: tú tranquila.**

**Elisabeth: ¿mañana os levantamos?**

**Raf: no, quiero dormir, el crucero me ha dejado muerta, pero si Sulfus se levanta no me voy a quedar en una casa que no es mia.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, si yo estoy igual que tú.**

**Elisabeth: vale, porque estaremos todo el fin de semana fuera, papá tiene reuniones de negocios y mamá y yo vamos a cosas de chicas.**

**Raf: -Sulfus disimulaba pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, todo el finde solos, toda la casa para nosotros. De repente la madre de mi novio llegó-**

**Amanda: ¿vamos?**

**Elisabeth: sí.-bajamos a comer. Mi padre estaba abajo- ¿y qué tal el viaje?**

**Raf: bien, seguro que he engordado por lo meno kilos.**

**Sulfus: que va si estas igual de delgada que siempre.-y otras cosas que no digo delante de mi familia-**

**Raf: a lo mejor ya lo he quemado todo pero lo dudo, porque hemos desembarcado esta mañana.**

**Amanda: y por la cara que lleváis no habéis dormido mucho, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: no subimos ni al camarote.**

**Raf: y estoy…muerta no lo siguiente.**

**Elisabeth: era la última noche.**

**Raf: si pero, tampoco es que durmiéramos mucho durante los otros días.**

**John: los cruceros son para no dormir.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas. Te revientan hasta…**

**Raf: ya, por una parte esta genial, y yo me quedaría no te digo que no pero una semana está bien. Y menos mal que ahora son vacaciones.**

**Sulfus: vamos yo no entraba a clase hoy si hubiera clase, estoy que no puedo.**

**Raf: si hubiera habido clase hoy sería una masacre.**

**Amanda: echaros ahora un rato.**

**Sulfus: lo necesitaríamos.-terminamos- bueno mamá nosotros nos vamos.**

**Amanda: os dejo que estéis juntos ahora pero no hagáis nada.**

**Sulfus: mamá por dios, tranquila si estoy para el arrastre.-además eso se hace mejor por la noche o cuando estas solo. Llegamos a la habitación. Nos dejamos caer en la cama-**

**Raf: estas muerto cielo. Duérmete que lo necesitas.**

**Sulfus: y tú también. Sabes el único miedo que tengo es perderte. Estos días pensaba que no ibas a volver y tenía miedo de quedarme solo.**

**Raf: nunca has estado solo, pero a veces se hacen cosas…**

**Sulfus: sé que no debía haberlo hecho y me siento muy culpable y lo sabes. Creo que con el paso de los días me hacia la idea de que nunca ibas a volver conmigo.**

**Raf: y yo puede que también por una parte quisiera empezar una vida lejos de ti, pero sé que al final, volvería. Es difícil cuando alguien te lo ha dado todo, dejarlo todo, sé que es cierto que a veces ese tipo de cosas llevan a romper una relación por muy estable que sea.**

**Sulfus: si, y de verdad que lo siento, menos mal que mis padres no me oyen decir lo siento.**

**Raf: cierto, y yo he estado a punto de decir gracias.**

**Sulfus: menos mal que no lo has hecho.**

**Raf: lo sé, hubiera sido un lio. Y eso que yo no quiero cagarla.**

**Sulfus: ya, no te preocupes. De verdad que gusto, sin amigos, sin nadie que te moleste…**

**Raf: eso es lo que querías y llevas persiguiendo durante un tiempo.**

**Sulfus: si, siento haberte medio forzado aquellos días.**

**Raf: ahora no pienses en esas tonterías. Está claro que no me gusto lo que hiciste, pero tampoco merece la pena lamentarse por eso ahora. ¿Estamos bien, cierto?**

**Sulfus: sí. Anda cierra los ojos que estas muerta y necesitas dormir.**

**Raf: y tú, y eso que en la autoesfera hemos dormido bastante.**

**Sulfus: si pero no se trata de solo una noche es que llevamos toda una semana durmiendo muy poco.**

**Raf: cierto.-apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me dormí-**

**Sulfus:-tarde un poco más en dormirme, pero en seguida caí también. Basilisco estaba enrollado sobre la almohada, dormido también, le acaricié la cabecita pero ni se inmuto. Raf estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro, le acariciaba el pelo, esa dulce sensación de tener a la chica que te gusta cerca de ti hizo que me durmiera antes de lo que esperaba-**

**Amanda:-subí a la habitación de Sulfus, abrí sigilosamente la puerta, estaban los dos perfectamente dormidos, estaban cansados de la semana del crucero, llevaban dos horas durmiendo y decidí dejarles una hora más. Al cabo de esa hora volví a subir- Sulfus, cariño despierta.**

**Sulfus: mamá, ¿qué pasa?**

**Amanda: como sigáis durmiendo os vais a desvelar por la noche.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que, qué hora es?**

**Amanda: las 7.**

**Raf: umm… ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: es la hora de despertarnos, si no esta noche no dormimos.**

**Raf: sí.-me desperecé-**

**Sulfus: -nos levantamos, e inmediatamente Basilisco se enrollo en mi brazo, y de repente se enrollo en el cuello de Raf-**

**Raf: oye, ¿y esto? ¿No se supone que es tu mascota? ¿Qué pasa?-la serpiente me daba besos- ¿y esto porque?**

**Sulfus: le gustas y lo sabes, y sabes que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños.**

**Raf: demasiado diría yo que se parece a ti, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Elisabeth: habéis dormido bien, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: yo con ella siempre duermo bien.**

**Raf: es muy tonto, déjalo ya se le pasara.**

**Elisabeth: ¿no habéis hecho nada verdad?**

**Sulfus: no, no además mamá no deja hacer cosas raras en casa.**

**Elisabeth: ¿y alguna vez?**

**Raf: em…yo creo que eso…**

**Elisabeth: que si, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: déjalo Ell, son cosas de mayores.**

**Elisabeth: odio cuando me tratas así.**

**Sulfus: ¿para qué quieres saber eso?**

**Elisabeth: Sulfito no me mientas.**

**Sulfus: no voy a hablar de eso contigo.**

**Raf: déjalo, Ell, de verdad.**

**Elisabeth: cuñada cuéntamelo tu anda.**

**Raf: mujer…**

**Sulfus: dejémoslo en alguna vez.**

**Elisabeth: ¿lo habéis hecho cierto?**

**Sulfus: sí. Y no quieras saber más.**

**Elisabeth: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: por su bien que no vaya diciendo nada por ahí.**

**Raf: ¿pero es que es algo malo? Yo pensaba que el fardar delante de los demás, así maliciosamente era parte de un demonio.**

**Sulfus: si, pero tampoco quiero que se me conozca por este es quien…o este es ese otro de por ahí…**

**Raf: no va a pasar eso.**

**Sulfus: ya sé que por la tontería esa no debo preocuparme. ¿Salimos?**

**Raf: bien, lo que tú digas. ¿Y tus amigos?**

**Sulfus: en su casa, o no sé, como estos también son un tanto impredecibles, que quizás aparecen de la nada. Bueno no te lo había dicho pero…bienvenida al infierno.**

**Raf: muy gracioso.**

**Sulfus: cariño tú vives en una especie de paraíso celestial.**

**Raf: habla un poco más bajo. Y digo yo una cosa, si devil´s town es el infierno y Angie town el paraíso, ¿la tierra es el purgatorio?**

**Sulfus: puede ser, ¿pero no se supone el purgatorio es donde las almas condenadas dan tantas vueltas a su pecado capital como veces han cometido ese pecado?**

**Raf: si, ¿pero entonces en que circulo estaríamos?**

**Sulfus: y qué más da, yo del hoyo del infierno no saldría.**

**Raf: tampoco eres tan malo. Eres tentador, solo eso.**

**Sulfus: ya, sabes otra cosa, a mí me ponen los ángeles.**

**Raf: eres muy gilipollas, jajaja, anda no lo digas muy alto.**

**Sulfus: sobre todo tu rubia.**

**Raf: tranquilo tonto, ¿Qué te ha dado ahora?**

**Sulfus: nada. A partir de mañana tenemos la casa solo para nosotros.**

**Raf: Um…si, es tentador jajaja.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, mañana solo estaremos tú y yo.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Kabalé: así que os quedáis solos, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: chicos.**

**Raf: bueno yo… me voy, no quiero molestaros. Nos vemos en casa.**

**Sulfus: cielo, no te tienes porque ir.**

**Raf: si, que me tengo que ir.**

**Sulfus: bueno está bien, haz lo que quieras.-Raf se fue. Estaba incomoda cuando se acercaron mis amigos, al no estar sus amigas no era lo mismo- esto era lo que queríais, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: que va, os hemos visto, y además hemos pensado en pasar por tu casa a ver si estabas.**

**Sulfus: ya pero…**

**Gas: además no vas a estar todo el fin de semana a solas con Raf.**

**Sulfus: sí. Además no me dejan dormir con ella.**

**Kabalé: anda que tu madre también…**

**Sulfus: chicos mi madre no sabe que yo tengo mis armas.**

**Cabiria: anda que menudo eres tú si no tienes lo que te interesa.**

**Sulfus: exacto. Yo necesito a Raf, además si no pienso hacer nada…hasta que mis padres no se vayan.**

**Gas: así que piensas…**

**Sulfus: lógicamente. Además con todo lo que pasó, bueno y además tenía… así que no podíamos hacer nada, pero ahora...chicos me gustaría quedarme con vosotros pero tampoco quiero dejar a Raf sola en un sitio que no conoce y menos cuando precisamente es un ángel.**

**Kabalé: ya. Bueno vete, nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: si.-me fui. No quería dejar a mi novia sola. Al llegar a casa vi a Raf y a Elisabeth sentadas en el porche de la casa hablando.**

**Raf: ¿ya estás aquí?**

**Sulfus: si, cariño es que…**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Elisabeth: entramos ¿no?**

**Raf: vamos.-entramos en su casa. Cenamos y fuimos a las habitaciones. Yo estaba con Ell en su habitación y Sulfus en la suya, pero de repente la puerta se abrió pero no le dimos importancia, hasta que no vimos de quien se trataba- no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: quiero estar contigo. Sabes que solo no aguanto.**

**Raf: vale pero solo un rato.**

**Sulfus: vale.-estábamos tumbados hablando, dándonos besos, abrazos-**

**Raf: oye que no estamos solos.**

**Sulfus: mi hermana está durmiendo.**

**Raf: ok, pero no quiero tener problemas con tu madre.-de repente se puso encima mia pero se tuvo que bajar porque su madre entro para ver si estábamos bien- estábamos solo hablando.**

**Amanda: tranquila Raf si no lo digo por ti lo digo por él. ¿Qué te he dicho?**

**Sulfus: mamá, ni que fuera una amiga a la que me quiero tirar, es mi novia.**

**Amanda: peor me lo pones.**

**Sulfus: -mi madre me hecho literalmente de la habitación de mi hermana- buenas noches.**

**Raf: buenas noches-mi novio me metió un morreo delante de su madre que la pobre mujer se quedó flipando-**

**Amanda: ale, casanova a dormir y no me repliques.**

**Sulfus: si, mamá-lo que hay que ver. Bueno por suerte estaríamos todo el fin de semana solos-**

Continuara…


	39. angel s friends declaracion de amor 39

Angel´s friends: capítulo 39.

**Raf:-estaba profundamente durmiendo cuando noté que alguien me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de la habitación. No creo que fuera Sulfus, porque conociéndole se habría metido en mi cama o se hubiera puesto encima mia. ¿Su madre? ¿Ya me trataba como a una hija? Debía ser que se iban ya a su viaje de fin de semana. Me pregunto si Sulfus estaría despierto, de ser así estaría esperando el momento en que su familia abandonara su casa. Oí algo que me llamo la atención.**

**Sulfus: ¿mamá, os vais ya?**

**Amanda: si, cielo.**

**Sulfus: ¿y Raf?**

**Amanda: Tu novia está durmiendo. **

**Sulfus: ¿y para que me despertáis?**

**Amanda: no hagas nada, ¿eh? confió en ti, ¿eh? eres mayorcito para saber que hacer sobre todo cuando estas solo en casa.**

**Sulfus: mamá, por dios no voy a hacer nada.**

**John: mujer no le atosigues tanto.-me acerqué a su oído- tu no le hagas caso a tu madre si quieres hacerlo lo haces, pero eso si con…**

**Sulfus: claro papá.-mi padre es más comprensivo que mi madre- ale, si ya me habéis soltado el sermón largaros.**

**Raf:-jajaja, que tonto es el pobre jajaja. Eso si su madre no conoce demasiado bien a su hijo, jajaja-**

**Amanda: bueno lo dicho Sulfus, nos vamos, pasarlo bien y no hagáis ninguna tontería.**

**Sulfus: mamá estás tardando en irte.-acompañé a mis padres y a mi hermana a la puerta, así me aseguraba que se iban. Esperé un rato a que se alejaran y cuando estuve completamente seguro de que ya no volverían, subí a la habitación de mi hermana, donde estaba Raf. Entre volando para que no oyera mis pasos. Me senté al lado de ella- angelito despierta.**

**Raf: ¿an-angelito? ¡Ahhhh! No, no puede ser me han pillado.**

**Sulfus: Raf, cielo soy yo, tranquila, nadie ha pillado a nadie.**

**Raf:-abrí los ojos. Mire para todos los lados. Pero solo estaba Sulfus-dios que mal, por favor.**

**Sulfus: tranquila pequeña, no tienes de que preocuparte.**

**Raf: anda que tú también tienes unas cosas.**

**Sulfus: puedes estar tranquila, no hay nadie en casa. ¿Por qué te crees que te llamo angelito?**

**Raf: umm… bueno también es verdad, pero tío te juro que me has asustado. Creo que ayer soñé con eso, pero luego me olvidé por completo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, se han ido todo el fin de semana, estamos tú y yo solos.**

**Raf: si he oído a tu madre ajustándote las cuentas, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ay es que mi madre…aunque mi padre es más comprensivo.**

**Raf: ya, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿y te ríes, eh?**

**Raf: de lo tonto que eres.**

**Sulfus: vaya gracias my lady.**

**Raf: anda bájate de encima.**

**Sulfus: ¿y si no quiero?**

**Raf: estamos en forma inmortal, y soy un ángel, y sabes que no te voy a dejar…**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero nadie ha dicho nada de…**

**Raf: pero te conozco y se lo que pretendes.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero estas libre hasta después de desayunar.**

**Raf: eh, pero déjame al menos que respire.**

**Sulfus: el tiempo suficiente en que te transformas en humana.**

**Raf: ves si es que te conozco muy bien.**

**Sulfus: mucho diría yo.**

**Raf: demasiado.**

**Sulfus: lo dicho.**

**Raf: estas bastante seguro, eh.**

**Sulfus: te quiero.-le di un beso y le deje libre, lo dicho, solo hasta después de desayunar, cuando iba a ser toda mia. Bajamos a la cocina.-bueno creo que mi madre se ha adelantado y nos ha dejado todo hecho.**

**Raf: Um… tortitas, tu madre es un cielo.**

**Sulfus: si, cierto.**

**Raf: felicítala de mi parte, estas increíblemente buenas.**

**Sulfus: más buena estas tu y yo no digo nada.**

**Raf: ¿y eso a que viene?**

**Sulfus: me gusta ser amable con mi novia, ¿no?**

**Raf: vale, gracias pero no me hables de eso ahora. Quiero desayunar tranquila.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero luego sabes lo que viene.**

**Raf: eres pesadito con el tema. A veces pienso que te estas convirtiendo en un linfomano.**

**Sulfus: ¡no! Por dios. Además que sabes que me he controlado, además no siempre pienso en eso, amor.**

**Raf: si pero a veces…**

**Sulfus: sabes que si lo hacemos es porque estamos seguros.**

**Raf: faltaría más. No quiero tema si no estoy segura.**

**Sulfus: y yo tampoco lo hago con cualquiera, que yo solo le hago el amor a mi novia.**

**Raf: ¿es que a que otra pretendes hacérselo?**

**Sulfus: solo a ti cariño.**

**Raf: me parece bien. ¿Y ahora qué haces?**

**Sulfus: coger la nata. Me gusta echarle nata a las tortitas. Pero si tú quieres…**

**Raf: no, no quiero gracias, simplemente que no sé yo si solo es la nata para las tortitas, ¿o quieres jugar conmigo y con la nata?**

**Sulfus: ¿jugar contigo y con la nata? Mmmm…interesante.**

**Raf: yo no he dicho nada.**

**Sulfus: ya.-terminamos de desayunar. Me apetecía jugar un poco. Le puse un poco de nata en los labios sin que ella se diera mucha cuenta-**

**Raf: ¡oye!**

**Sulfus: jajajaj, espera creo que tienes algo de nata ahí. Le señalé el labio-**

**Raf: ¿Dónde?**

**Sulfus: tranquila ya te lo limpio yo.-me acerqué a ella y le pasé primero la lengua por el labio y luego la besé-**

**Raf: que sutil eres, apuesto lo que quieras a que era mentira jajaja, pero todo sea por besarme.**

**Sulfus: no es verdad. Bueno que tal si…Basilisco, activa la metamorfosis. Con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano.**

**Raf: cuando quieras. Cox, activa la metamorfosis. Con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.-subimos a su habitación. Me abrazó, me empezó a besar. Me dejo caer en la cama. Él estaba literalmente encima mia. Me hizo suya enseguida. Me metía la lengua hasta…mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones. Yo le quite a él su camiseta. Estábamos totalmente en ropa interior. El me levanto para intentar quitarme la parte de arriba. Me la desabrocho mientras me besaba pero…- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: nada, es que creo que me he dejado algo importante.**

**Raf: pero si estábamos bien, no me digas que te arrepientes.**

**Sulfus: no cariño, para nada.**

**Raf: entonces que falta.**

**Sulfus: algo importante. Sin lo cual no podemos seguir. Espera, te ayudo.-le abroche la parte de arriba otra vez- lo siento, espérame aquí, por favor.**

**Raf: vale, pero no me asustes.**

**Sulfus: lo siento. –me levante dejando a mi novia a medias. Empecé a mirar por los cajones, por todo. Joder, ¿Dónde los habré puesto? Soy idiota y Raf se estará preguntando que estoy haciendo, porque la dejo a medias.**

**Raf: -me levanté. Estaba buscándole. Me resultaba raro ese comportamiento. Le encontré en la habitación de sus padres, rebuscando en los cajones- ¿Qué pasa cielo?**

**Sulfus: que soy gilipollas, que pensaba que tenía…pero no tengo y como no encuentre…adiós a…**

**Raf: tranquilo. Además me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo. Podíamos haber tenido un problema muy gordo, así que no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: pero queda muy feo lo que acabo de hacer.**

**Raf: déjalo. Ya habrá otros momentos.**

**Sulfus: si pero este…**

**Raf: ven anda, siéntate, aunque en la cama de tus padres no deberíamos y menos así. No estoy enfadada contigo, al contrario, has hecho lo que debes, aunque podías habértelo preparado y no dejarme un poco así como quedarme medio desnuda en tu cama mientras tú buscas…, pero cielo en serio, lo has hecho bien.**

**Sulfus: espera.**

**Raf: ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**Sulfus: hablarle a mi padre por Whatsap, pero se lo voy a preguntar sutilmente además el me deja, la que no es mi madre.**

**Raf: ¿pero cómo le vas a decir eso?**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? Pero bueno está bien. Pero te digo que el parar cuando falta algo importante está bien hecho, otro hubiera seguido y podríamos tener problemas.**

**Sulfus: sabes que no sería capaz de hacerte daño, además que no es el momento de…**

**Raf: si, bueno díselo.**

Whatsap:

**Sulfus: papá…**

**John: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis bien?**

**Sulfus: si papá, pero…tengo un problema.**

**John: dime. ¿Te estas andando con muchos rodeos? No es propio de ti.**

**Sulfus: lo…se…pero sabes que en estos temas…**

**John: es referente a lo que tu madre no quiere que hagas, ¿verdad? Ya te he dicho que puedes hacerlo, pero con…**

**Sulfus: ese es el problema, que no tengo…**

**John: tío, ¿y no te la habrás dejado a medias, verdad?**

**Sulfus: ejem…**

**John: eso te hace perder papeletas a la hora de que tu chica quiera hacerlo o no.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero ella me ha dicho que he hecho bien en salir a buscar la solución, aunque sí que es verdad que no le ha sentado demasiado bien que la deje a medias.**

**John: tienes suerte de que es una chica comprensiva, otras te habrían mandado a paseo.**

**Sulfus: no sabes cuánto me alegro. Pero dime donde están…**

**John: ¿tú no quieres perder el tiempo? que sepas que esto no se va a quedar así, que sea la ultima vez.**

**Sulfus: si, pero papá…dime dónde están, y de esto ni una sola palabra a mamá. Sé que somos demonios pero mamá es muy suya, y por favor no se lo digas.**

**John: no, tranquilo, sabes que esto se queda aquí, pero cuando llegue a casa vamos a hablar tú y yo seriamente. Están en el cajón de la mesita, jajaja, aunque mucha gracia no me hace.**

**Sulfus: no debía decirlo pero gracias.**

**John: por favor Sulfus, no digas eso, y disfruta, mientras puedas.**

**Sulfus: si, jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿por fin te ha dicho dónde están?**

**Sulfus: si.-abrí el cajón de la mesita. Benditos…ahí están- Raf como lo quieres de fresa, de…jajaja.**

**Raf: no seas cerdo, jajaja, el que sea, para el caso es lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: oye… ¿nos quedamos aquí?**

**Raf: ni de coña, ¿pero cómo lo vamos a hacer en la cama de tus padres? ¿Te has vuelto loco?**

**Sulfus: es que así da más morbo.**

**Raf: no, me niego. En la tuya, pero no aquí…no es muy ético, joder, imagínate que vuelven.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué dices? No van a volver en todo el fin de semana.**

**Raf: vamos.-fuimos a su habitación. Él se volvió a poner encima mia. Me volvió a besar, vamos a volver a donde estábamos anteriormente, no directamente ahí a saco. Me fastidiaba que algo que iba a ser nuestro secreto, realmente su padre sabía que estábamos…- lo que creía que iba a ser nuestro secreto, vas y se lo sueltas a tu padre.**

**Sulfus: era de vida o muerte.**

**Raf: ya claro y ahora tu padre en vez de centrarse en sus cosas estará pensando en cómo su hijo se lo come todo a su novia, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: Raf, relájate, ya que nos ha costado llegar aquí por mis tonterías, vamos a hacerlo bien, además estamos solos y si mi padre dice que no le va a decir nada a mi madre, créetelo, además sabiendo que como se entere mi madre se nos cae el pelo a los dos, no es tan tonto como para decírselo.**

**Raf: ya pero…**

**Sulfus: déjalo, vamos a centrarnos en lo nuestro. ¿Confías en mí?**

**Raf: si, si no, no creo que estuviera en tu cama, sin ropa, contigo encima, y aquí…echando un polvo.**

**Sulfus: lógico, anda calla, vamos a hacerlo bien. Estás muy guapa.**

**Raf: no seas gilipollas, a todos los hombres os gustan las tías con todo menos con ropa.**

**Sulfus: no me fastidies.**

**Raf: no me digas que es mentira. Ya sé que es eso de "¿Qué tienen los hombres en la cabeza? De todo menos caspa". Me imagino que eso de todo menos caspa jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no te lo niego, pero yo solo te quiero a ti debes saberlo, y porque te quiero te lo estoy haciendo, además como a ti te gusta, a fuego lento.**

**Raf: fuego es lo que tienes tú dentro siempre jajaja.**

**Sulfus: uno de mis poderes es el fuego.**

**Raf: si, ya y tu color es el rojo…si, supongo que las esencias se forman de acuerdo a como eres, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: cierto. Creo que yo soy la pasión y tú la felicidad, ¿no?**

**Raf: creo que sí. Los colores dicen mucho de nosotros. Además por algo cada uno tenemos un color que nos diferencia del resto.**

**Sulfus: una buena combinación.**

**Raf: jajaja, si, anda, además creo que hay mucha relación, creo que las parejas se hicieron por algo, ciertamente creo que el azul es el opuesto del rojo, así que…**

**Sulfus: estupendo. Anda vamos a hacerlo bien de una vez.**

**Raf: pero si ya lo estamos haciendo.**

**Sulfus: tú déjame a mí.-después de meter la pata como la metí, pudimos hacerlo. Después nos tumbamos los dos entre las sabanas-¿estás bien?**

**Raf: nunca he estado mejor.**

**Sulfus: siento lo que pasó.**

**Raf: ¿ahora vas a lamentar eso? Aunque debes reconocer que fuiste demasiado pesado.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: eras un poco pedante.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué hago, me callo? Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.**

**Raf: pero es que todos los días lo mismo, lo mismo, lo mismo…**

**Sulfus: ya, vale, me lo has dejado claro.**

**Raf: pues así me sentía yo.**

**Sulfus: ya sé que me repetí demasiado, pero yo no podía dejar que te fueras sin más.**

**Raf: lo que pasa que cuando alguien te hace daño es difícil volver, tenía miedo de que todo esto solo hubiera sido un juego y que luego lo volverías a hacer.**

**Sulfus: ¡qué va! Eso no tuvo ni pies ni cabeza, lo sabes pero te entiendo, no tenía que haberlo hecho y lo hice y de verdad que tuve miedo a que me dejaras de forma definitiva.**

**Raf: mira no me hables más de eso.**

**Sulfus: anda no llores, todo eso ya es cosa del pasado, ¿estamos bien, verdad?**

**Raf: te repito que si no, no estaría contigo aquí.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Y aun me parece increíble que al final estés conmigo otra vez después de lo que hice.**

**Raf: estoy contigo porque te quiero, ¿Por qué si no?**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces para que necesitabas tiempo?**

**Raf: para confiar en ti. No es que no te quisiera así de repente, si no volvía contigo es porque no sabía si podía confiar en ti o no.**

**Sulfus: lo entiendo y alegra esa cara, ¿el azul no es el color de la felicidad? Haz honor a ello.**

**Raf: ya, pero a veces…**

**Sulfus: ¿no me has dicho tú antes que eso no importa ahora?**

**Raf: si, es verdad. Oye, es tarde, ¿nos vamos levantando?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué prisas tienes?**

**Raf: ninguna.**

**Sulfus: entonces si no esperamos a nadie ni va a venir nadie…**

**Raf: tienes razón.-mi novio me volvió a empujar hacia el colchón. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, pero él se giró, y como era de esperar se volvió a poner encima mia, sus labios y su lengua me besaban, sus manos acariciaban mi pelo y mi cuerpo, mientras yo me limitaba a tocarle suavemente el pelo y el torso, pero enseguida me perdí entre sus brazos, se tumbó a mi lado, apoyé por fin mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos dormidos-**

**Sulfus: -al cabo de unas horas me desperté, eran las 2, hora de levantarse. Me desperté y despacio salí de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Raf. Me volví a transformar en demonio y me fui-**

**Raf:-abrí los ojos. Ni rastro de él. ¿Dónde estaba? Yo sin embargo estaba enrollada en las sabanas de su cama. Olí la almohada. Umm…su colonia, su aroma. Volví a la realidad, me transformé en diabla de nuevo, aunque solo era un disfraz, por dentro seguía siendo un ángel. Estiré un poco las sabanas y salí de la habitación. Bajé a la planta de abajo- anda que me despiertas, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: tranquila mujer.**

**Raf: ¿que esté tranquila? A saber dónde querías irte y querías dejarme en tu cama.**

**Sulfus: no me iba a ir a ninguna parte.**

**Raf: ¿ah no? ¿Y porque te vas?**

**Sulfus: era hora de levantarse. Además qué más da eso ahora.**

**Raf: tienes razón. Pero no te tenías porque ir. Yo quiero despertarme contigo. No quiero que te vayas sin hacer ruido.**

**Sulfus: cariño, lo siento. No seas tan susceptible muñeca, sabes que yo me quedaría contigo. Además siempre me quedo contigo cuando dormimos juntos.**

**Raf: si, lo sé.**

**Sulfus: entonces no te quejes pichoncito.**

**Raf: no me llames así jajaja, primero angelito, luego mi ángel, princesa, bombón, muñeca, etc… otro mas no jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cuál quieres de todos?**

**Raf: el que te guste más a ti. El que me llama así eres tú.**

**Sulfus: cualquiera sirve, ¿no?**

**Raf: menos mal que hasta ahora ninguno es una barbaridad.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, ya sé que digo muchas bobadas a lo largo del dia jajaja.**

**Raf: jajaja, ya.-comimos tranquilamente. Nos sentamos en el sofá del comedor-**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que vayamos arriba?**

**Raf: no sé, pero la sesión de edredoning ya la hemos tenido, no vamos a estar a todas horas…**

**Sulfus: vale, como quieras, ¿quieres que veamos algo en especial?**

**Raf: no, pon lo que quieras.-aunque antes de decir nada, tocaron al timbre-**

**Sulfus: ¿y a estas horas quien será?**

**Raf: ves anda, abre cielo.**

**Sulfus:-fui a abrir la puerta-no tío.**

**Cabiria: ¿no te alegras de vernos?**

**Kabalé: además hemos convencido a las amigas de tu novia para que vengan así Raf no se siente cohibida.**

**Raf: ¿chicas?**

**Urié: ¡Raf!**

**Raf: vaya no esperaba que vinierais.-siempre dispuestos a cortar el rollo- me alegro mucho de veros, ¿pero porque exactamente?**

**Miki: digamos que si Sulfus quiere estar con sus amigos, así no te sientes sola y nos han dicho que vengamos.**

**Sulfus: yo creo que es mas de decir ya que están solos, vamos nosotros también para allá.**

**Cabiria: tranquilos, solo vamos a estar hoy. Además si sabemos perfectamente que queréis estar rollo parejita todo el finde.**

**Sulfus: podríais haber venido cuando estuvieran mis padres en casa, que como no me dejan…**

**Gas: claro, ahí sí que recurres a nosotros.**

**Raf: eh…bueno no pasa nada, estáis aquí, quedaros no os voy a hacer que os vayáis.**

**Sulfus: os voy a dejar por esta vez.**

**Raf: pero no se os ocurra, vamos a hacer una fiesta tipo la película Project X, y la X no es lo que estáis pensando.**

**Sulfus:-me acerque a Raf- contenido X es lo que hemos hecho nosotros esta mañana y lo demás tonterías.**

**Raf: no te pases, no seas tonto. No me refiero a que la película se trata de que los padres del chaval se van y el monta una fiesta, pero que ni se os ocurra.**

**Kabalé: cierto, oye no estaría mal.**

**Sulfus: es mi casa, decido yo, ¿no? Además mis padres no quieren que les movamos nada, son demasiado maniáticos con eso.**

**Cabiria: vale, pero tampoco hace falta mover nada.**

**Sulfus: música no se puede poner y lo sabéis, porque los vecinos se quejan, si no es música de esa dura que les gusta a los vecinos o a cualquier demonio. No quiero decir que solo tenga que gustarnos el hard rock o el heavy metal.**

**Urié: ¿en serio os gusta eso?**

**Gas: si pero no para escucharlo todos los días.**

**Raf: y si no que creéis que lleva la gente en los conciertos de ese tipo si no son cuernos.**

**Sulfus: esta todo pensado.**

**Cabiria: sí.**

**Miki: ¿y de verdad soportáis todo este ambiente?**

**Gas: somos demonios, hemos nacido aquí, y aquí vivimos.**

**Raf: para contaminación prefiero la de la tierra es más fácil de llevar.**

**Sulfus: nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esto, pero se está bien, eh, no es que salgas a la calle y no puedas respirar.**

**Kabalé: es normal que lo vean así, son ángeles.**

**Dulce: y por eso detesto este lugar.**

**Kabalé: es lo que hay. No podemos hacer nada. Además quejarte no te sirve de nada.**

**Raf: es cierto.**

**Miki: ¿los defiendes? Ah se me olvidaba, que tu novio es un demonio.**

**Raf: ¿y que más dará eso? Simplemente respetemos lo que no es nuestro, somos ángeles, no nos comportemos como demonios, aunque aparentemos ser algo que no somos.**

**Kabalé: hacerle caso a vuestra amiguita, sabe lo que dice no como vosotras.**

**Sulfus: tranquilizaos. No vengáis a mi casa a discutir. Tenéis la puerta ahí para salir y tiraros de los pelos pero en mi casa no. Agotáis a cualquiera.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: ven un momento.**

**Raf:-fuimos a la cocina- ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé. Tío para que tienen que venir, y encima les hacen a tus amigas venir, si saben que no quiero que estén durante el fin de semana aquí, para que vienen.**

**Raf: bueno no te enerves, vale, tío han venido y que vamos a hacerle. No quiero hacerles el feo tampoco a mis amigas ya que están aquí.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Y se van a quedar porque no hay más remedio.**

**Raf: entonces, cielo, relájate.**

**Sulfus: tú siempre sabes hacer que me relaje.**

**Raf: ¿vamos?**

**Sulfus: vamos.-volvimos al comedor- os podéis quedar pero no discutáis.**

**Kabalé: está bien. Te prometemos que solo estaremos hoy.**

**Miki: mañana, o bueno esta noche estáis solos otra vez, además si seguro que el cupo de hoy ya está cubierto.**

**Raf: claro. **

**Gas: además se os nota en la cara que estáis demasiado felices.**

**Sulfus: ¿nosotros?**

**Raf: lo normal, ¿no?**

**Miki: lo normal no, algo más.**

**Raf: ay de verdad con esas preguntas ahora no.**

**Sulfus: os dejamos claro que nada de meterse en nuestra vida privada.**

**Kabalé: osea que sí, vamos no nos engañéis.**

**Sulfus: de verdad dejarlo.**

**Cabiria: ¿de verdad tienes esa peli?**

**Sulfus: ¿cuál?**

**Urié: la que habéis dicho antes.**

**Raf: no sé, creo que la tenía en el USB, pero ni se si lo he traído o que he hecho con el…pero lo busco.-subí a la habitación a buscar el lápiz de memoria para poner la peli, lo encontré. Bajé- creo que es este pero mira a ver.**

**Sulfus: déjamelo, es que como haya que buscarla en internet no sabes que te puede salir con eso de la X, jajaja.**

**Raf: déjate de tonterías.**

**Kabalé: es verdad, el otro dia a mí me salió algo muy raro.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué estarías mirando? Jajaja.**

**Raf: eso, jajaja, es esta creo. Sí.-nos sentamos. Si efectivamente era la peli esa de uno que monta una fiesta que es un poco problemática, pero era graciosa-**

**Sulfus: si tuviera piscina… pero como no tengo, jajaja.**

**Gas: y te montas la fiesta del siglo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si hombre y que más. Ya quisiera tener yo un chalet.**

**Raf: ¿y qué harías tú con un chalet?**

**Sulfus: muchas cosas.**

**Raf: sueña, cielo, jajaja. Al menos soñar es gratis.**

**Sulfus: cierto.-cuando termino la peli, se quedaron todos a cenar y como era de esperar me pidieron poder quedarse a dormir, y ya que era tarde les dije que sí. Subimos las colchonetas del garaje y las pusimos en el salón. Hasta Raf y yo nos bajamos abajo-**

**Urié: oye pero no hagáis nada.**

**Raf: claro como que en forma inmortal y delante de todos voy a hacer algo. Lo único que puedo hacer es dormir con él y eso me basta.**

**Sulfus: es cierto además con mis padres aquí no podemos dormir juntos.**

**Kabalé: no se fían de ti jajaja.**

**Raf: ahí se comportan más como padres que como demonios.**

**Sulfus: y eso también es cierto. Bueno chicos yo…**

**Raf: si y yo. –le di un beso a mi novio, aunque él y yo estuvimos un rato hablando, pero nuestros amigos se metían por en medio, en fin que nos reímos muchos con nuestras tonterías y las de los demás. Quizás no era tan malo el que vinieran, ¿no?-**

Continuara…


	40. angel s friends declaracion de amor 40

Angel´s friends: capítulo 40.

**Sulfus:-el despertador sonó, ¿pero qué diablos…? Yo no he puesto nada. Pero me tendré que levantar a apagarlo y pasó lo que menos quería, despertarla-**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: voy a apagar la mierda esa, tú no te muevas, lo que menos quería era despertarte. Y soltarte tampoco, además solo es un momento.**

**Raf: vale.-se fue cabreado, pero volvió enseguida, volvió a acostarse conmigo, a abrazarme, entonces me sentía bien. Pero hubo una noche que no podía. Uf, a veces le detestaba, no sé pero ahora me sentía bien entre sus brazos. Pasaron unas horas hasta que algunos de nosotros empezaron a reírse- ¿de qué os reis?**

**Urié: de nada, jajaja.**

**Miki: es que Dulce tienes unas ideas, jajaja.**

**Raf: va decirlo, jo, yo quiero saberlo, tío os reis de algo y decirme que es.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué os reis?**

**Dulce: jajaja.**

**Raf: va di.**

**Dulce: luego te lo cuento Raf.**

**Urié: yo digo que unos 15.**

**Miki: 20.**

**Dulce: 50.**

**Urié: no, a tanto no jajaja.**

**Raf: no será lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: cielo, cuéntamelo tú.**

**Raf: no me lo puedo creer. Retiraos.**

**Sulfus: pero exactamente qué pasa.**

**Raf: que están haciendo apuestas sobre cuanto mide… lo que tu yo sabemos.**

**Sulfus: júramelo, jajaja.**

**Raf: en serio.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero os habéis vuelto locas?**

**Urié: ha sido ella.**

**Dulce: eh, no te metas conmigo, jajaja.**

**Raf: vale, vale, tranquilizaros. Pero por dios no penséis cosas de ese estilo. No sabéis que inventaros ya, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: y encima hacéis apuestas sobre mí…jajaja. Perdonad pero ni lo sabe mi novia, lo vais a saber vosotras, jajaja.**

**Raf: eso es cierto.**

**Urié: ¿en serio no sabes cuánto…?**

**Raf: no, y me importa poco saberlo. Tampoco creo que sea muy importante.**

**Gas: pero lo importante es que te cabe, ¿no? Jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no me jodas Gas.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo hacéis ese tipo de preguntas? Jajaja.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, hay veces que me superáis.**

**Raf: tampoco veo yo que haya que darle mucha importancia, ¿no? ¿Qué crees tú?**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Raf: vamos, alegra esa cara.-le abracé. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y seguramente el mío también. Me encontraba encarcelada, pero a gusto, que digo en el séptimo cielo entre sus brazos. Esos días anteriores en los que creía que nuestra relación se había ido a pique, cuando el me abrazaba, en caso de que me abrazase, estaba muy incómoda, como si me sintiera en los brazos de un desconocido, no era la persona de la que me había enamorado, no era mi novio, no sabía quién era esa persona que parecía el pero que no se comportaba como el-**

**Gas: ¿ya? ¿Habéis terminado? **

**Sulfus: Gas, tío, no empecemos con el mismo cuento de te quejas si abrazo a mi novia, si…, hare lo que yo quiera. Apuesto a que si tu tuvieras novia no te quejarías tanto.**

**Miki: ahí él tiene razón. A veces quieres cortarte pero no puedes, además si a ti te gusta mirar.**

**Gas: pues anda que a ti. Además si hacéis apuestas sobre…**

**Miki: pues tu… córtate y no preguntes si le cabe… ¿sabes? O me vas a decir que solo soy yo o nosotras, cuando vosotros tampoco os cortáis ni un pelo a la hora de…**

**Sulfus: ya está bien, dejad de discutir alguna vez. Cuando tengáis un desafío, discutid, mataros si queréis, tiraros de los pelos, pero gracias al veto no tenemos esos problemas, pero en mi casa no, ¿estamos? Haced el puñetero favor. No quiero que esto se convierta en un programa donde varias personas tienen que convivir en una casa durante días o meses. Me cansáis, dice uno una cosa, el otro le replica y así todos los santos días.-me dejé caer en el sofá- tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: si, pero no es tu culpa.**

**Sulfus: ya, ¿pero que hago dejo que me taladren la oreja con sus discusiones?**

**Raf: tranquilo. Además ellos son ellos y nosotros somos nosotros.**

**Sulfus: lógicamente, aunque yo también he discutido así contigo los últimos días.**

**Raf: ya, pero solo fueron esos días, además porque discutamos una vez cada cierto tiempo cuando ellos están así todos los días…**

**Sulfus: si nosotros solo discutimos en los desafíos.**

**Raf: y así debe ser, ¿no? Aparte claro está de los piques que podamos tener, por ser un ángel y un demonio.**

**Sulfus: si, pero sabemos lo que hay entre nosotros.**

**Raf: si, cierto. ¿Por qué crees que discutirán a todas horas?**

**Sulfus: no se…a veces pienso que si nos pasó a nosotros que también les puede pasar a ellos.**

**Raf: ¡no! ¿Qué dices? Jajaja. ¿Miki y Gas? Vamos, por favor. Jajaja. Seria gracioso pero no creo, olvídalo.**

**Sulfus: oye, pero lo podemos usar en contra de ellos, cuando discutan.**

**Raf: jajaja, sí. Uy, pero soy un ángel.**

**Sulfus: ¿y tus amigas qué? ¿Acaso no te…? sería bueno decirle a Miki: "¿oye y Gas como tiene…?" jajaja. Ya que a ti te preguntan que como tengo yo…, y encima insinúan que…**

**Raf: lo se jajaja.**

**Kabalé: ¿de qué os reis vosotros dos?**

**Sulfus: de algo que podemos utilizar en contra de Miki y Gas cuando discutan.**

**Urié: ¿nos hemos perdido algo?**

**Cabiria: dispara, sabemos que os traéis algo entre manos, parejita.**

**Dulce: pero…**

**Raf: no hay de qué preocuparse chicas.**

**Miki: ¿me he perdido algo?**

**Gas: ¿no estaréis tramado nada?, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: no jajaja, oye, ¿por cierto donde estabais? Jajaja. Se os echaba de menos.**

**Raf: ¿tanto tiempo os cuesta discutir? Jajaja.**

**Miki: es que como no queréis que discutamos delante de vosotros…**

**Cabiria: todo un detalle, jajaja.**

**Raf: al margen de todo esto…jajaja.**

**Sulfus: vamos a dejarlo, jajaja.-nos levantamos, pero a mí me entro la risa floja otra vez. Abracé a Raf-**

**Raf: tranquilo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: lo siento, es que…todo esto me supera.**

**Raf: es que…tenemos unas ideas a veces…**

**Sulfus: ¿qué ideas, amor?**

**Raf: unas cuantas, que tú y yo sabemos, lo único que pensáis los hombres.**

**Sulfus: sí, claro, ¿y qué es lo que estoy pensando lista?**

**Raf: sabes que lo sé. Puedo leerte la mente sin activar las alas de pensamiento, ¿o te has olvidado? Además que…se te nota. Estos sobeteos es de que querer más y tú lo sabes.**

**Gas: oye… ¿Por qué no jugamos al billar?**

**Raf: ¿es que tienes…?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿y no me lo dices?**

**Sulfus: se me había olvidado por completo.**

**Raf: si, seguro.**

**Sulfus: cariño, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

**Raf: ¿en serio? ¿Hay algo que debiera saber?-le miré pícaramente, mordiéndome el labio-**

**Sulfus: como sigas sabes que no me lo voy a pensar dos veces.**

**Raf: es que, que me quieres hacer ¿eh?**

**Cabiria: ya estamos con el tonteo.**

**Urié: si, es que…**

**Dulce: es que, ¿qué le quiere hacer?**

**Raf: ¡Dulce! ¿Oye porque preguntas eso? Y tú córtate.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero si has sido tú? Pero está bien, vamos a hacer algo más productivo.-sacamos las bolas. Las colocamos- bueno, ¿quién empieza?**

**Raf: tú, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ok.**

**Raf:-mientras Sulfus tiraba, yo te juro que no me podía concentrar-**

**Urié: ¡Raf! Reacciona.**

**Raf: ¿eh?**

**Urié: mujer estas empanada.**

**Raf: no, que va.**

**Urié: no, claro que no…**

**Sulfus: -terminé de tirar, me volví hacia Raf- cielo, te toca. ¿Estás bien?**

**Raf: si, si tranquilo. Escucha mantente lo más lejos de mi posible, mientras tiro.**

**Sulfus: pero si no voy a hacer nada.**

**Raf: que no soy tonta, Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero no sé porque…**

**Raf: déjalo.-me acerque a la mesa. El tiro me salió bien, ya que metí una de las bolas- bueno no ha estado mal.**

**Urié: y luego dirás que no sabes jugar.**

**Raf: y no sé.**

**Miki: claro, claro.**

**Gas: y además sobas el palo de una manera…**

**Sulfus: em…si es lo que estás pensando vamos a dejarlo.**

**Sulfus: Gas, no hables así delante de una chica.**

**Gas: claro, ¿de una chica o de la tuya?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué más da que sea la mia o no?**

**Gas: pero a ti la única chica que te importa es la tuya.**

**Sulfus: no, a ver si entendemos el concepto, a las chicas se les respeta, a todas, y luego cada uno tendrá a aquellas que sean especiales para ti. Anda, tirad y callad.-yo mientras volé a donde estaba Raf- ¿Por qué querías que me apartara?**

**Raf: porque te conozco, y se lo que pretendías.**

**Sulfus: sabes que delante de todos no me atrevo a hacerte eso, además queda feo.**

**Raf: si, si pero lo haces, cariño eres un hombre. ¿Oye, y Gas como es tan cerdo?**

**Sulfus: no le des importancia. Es muy majo pero siempre me ha tenido una cierta envidia.**

**Raf: supongo que para vosotros eso es normal, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, somos ambiciosos y envidiosos, unos lo hacen mejor o peor pero siempre seremos demonios.**

**Raf: ¿incluso entre amigos?**

**Sulfus: Raf, cariño no hace falta que lo entiendas o no, ¿de acuerdo, angelito? Siempre pasa, ¿no? O a lo mejor…yo que se…**

**Raf: vale**** no importa cielo. Es cierto que para vosotros es tan…digamos común. Pero no importa. A veces pienso que siendo uno de ellos y, por supuesto el mejor, eres diferente.**

**Sulfus: sabes que soy mucho peor que ellos. Pero solo cuando me tengo que comportar como un demonio. Después pienso que soy un tipo normal.**

**Raf: si, te comportas como un humano normal, y eso está bien.**

**Sulfus: a veces es necesario quitarse ese peso que llevas encima.**

**Raf: ¿Qué peso?**

**Sulfus: el que nos hace ser o ángeles o demonios.**

**Raf: creo que te toca, así que ves anda.**

**Sulfus: ok.-cuando terminé de tirar, que ya quedaba poco pero claro todo depende de cómo dispares, durara más o menos. Después de que tirara yo, le tocaba a Raf-**

**Raf:-tiré y volví a donde estaba Sulfus. No sé qué me pasó, que de repente me acordaba de que yo no tenía eso que los demás tenían, a mis padres, a los verdaderos, sobretodo porque mi padre había muerto y todo por culpa de Reina y no sabía dónde estaba mi madre. Creo que todo esto lo recordaba al ver a la familia de Sulfus. No me quejaba ni mucho menos de la familia que me había criado, y con la que vivía, pero a veces pensaba que estaba sola-**

**Urié: Raf, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, si claro.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.-la abracé.-vamos, ¿quieres salir fuera?**

**Raf: te lo agradecería. –Salimos fuera- lo siento es que… cada vez que me acuerdo, no lo puedo evitar.**

**Sulfus: es normal. Se lo que es para ti que ellos no estén.**

**Raf: ¿y tú como sabes lo que me pasa?**

**Sulfus: lloras como aquella vez, tienes la misma cara.**

**Raf: ¿te acuerdas?**

**Sulfus: siempre que lloras por culpa de aquello, me recuerda aquella escena.**

Flashback de hace 6 meses:

Un ángel de ojos azules estaba sentado en una de las torres de la escuela. A lo lejos un demonio de ojos ámbar y pelo oscuro parecía como preocupado por ella, ¿un demonio preocupado por un ángel?

**Sulfus:-me acerque a ella, no creo que se alegrara de verme, pero yo no la puedo ver así. Es importante para mí. Me acerque a ella.- ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: ¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa nosotros no…**

**Sulfus: ya, pero estas mal y quiero ayudarte.**

**Raf: está bien. Veras no sé si sabrás que mi familia…**

**Sulfus: si algo sabia pero no me queda muy claro del todo.**

**Raf: bueno como sabrás, yo… nací humana y…**

**Sulfus: si, eso lo sé, pero, ¿Qué fue de ellos?**

**Raf: mi madre desapareció y nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de ella, así que yo no sé cómo explicártelo, porque no sé cómo me convirtieron en ángel, cuando Reina desapareció…**

**Sulfus: no llores.**

**Raf: mi padre murió por su culpa.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres decir que…?**

**Raf: si.-me derrumbé por completo y el me abrazó-**

**Sulfus: sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado siempre que me necesites.**

**Raf: pero tu…**

**Sulfus: ¿somos amigos, cierto? Piensa que somos humanos normales y los amigos están para ayudarse, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

Fin del flashback.

**Raf: sí, es cierto y entonces te comportaste como un verdadero amigo. Y lo necesitaba.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, no quería dejarte sola. A veces no se trata de "es un ángel que llore, mientras yo me rio de tu sufrimiento", después de todo siempre te había visto como alguien especial para mí.**

**Raf: hombre, al principio no sabía porque, pero…gracias.**

**Sulfus: además siempre nos contábamos todo.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Sulfus: y nunca pienses que estas sola, porque siempre tendrás a tus amigas y me tendrás a mí.**

**Raf: gracias. Eres especial.**

**Sulfus: lo dudo. ¿Oye estos pensaran irse algún dia?**

**Raf: tranquilo se irán.-nuestros amigos salieron de la sala-**

**Cabiria: chicos, nosotros nos vamos.**

**Sulfus:-por fin os habéis decidido a largaros- bueno, me alegro que lo hayáis pasado bien. Y nos veremos pronto.**

**Urié: nos vemos guapa.**

**Raf: si, y lo de guapa sobra.-se habían ido y nosotros estábamos solos de nuevo-**

**Sulfus: lo de guapa no sobra. Anda vamos a recoger todo lo se hayan dejado, los palos, las bolas que queden, si no lo han hecho ellos ya.**

**Raf: -fui a meterle la mano en el bolsillo, y encontré algo gracioso, umm…sabor a chocolate. Desde que sabía dónde estaban, siempre llevaba uno, no será…-así que…desde que no tienes…como sabes dónde están siempre llevas uno por lo menos encima.**

**Sulfus: ya, es que no me gustaría dejarte a medias como paso la otra vez. Pero ahora no es el momento de eso.**

**Raf: claro, yo no te he dicho nada.**

**Sulfus: -no, pero lo has pensado en voz alta- vale.**

**Raf: aún quedan algunas bolas. –me subí encima de la mesa de billar y fui colando todas las bolas que quedaban, que eran pocas mientras el recogía los palos. Le mire mejor, estaba en forma humana. Le mire otra vez, llevaba otra ropa, sus cuernos y sus alas no estaban y la estrella había desaparecido de su ojo izquierdo. Así que silenciosamente yo también me transformé en humana-**

**Sulfus:-la miré por casualidad y ella también estaba transformada. Su mecha roja había aparecido, así que estaba seguro de que era ella. Estaba preciosa pero parecía que sus ojos lloraban. Jugaba con una de las bolas. Yo fui hacia ella y me senté también en la mesa- ¿estas mejor por lo de antes?**

**Raf: si, gracias cielo.**

**Sulfus: no hace falta que me las des. Menos mal que se han ido, ¿no?**

**Raf: tus padres no quieren que haya gente en casa mientras ellos no están, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: alguna sí, pero no siete personas más.**

**Raf: entiendo.**

**Sulfus: pero eso no es lo importante ahora. No lo saben y no lo van a saber.**

**Raf: bueno…-intenté bajar de la mesa pero él me cogió de la cintura-**

**Sulfus: ¿adónde te crees que vas, eh rubia?**

**Raf: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**Sulfus: vamos, estábamos bien aquí.**

**Raf: ¿no querrás…?**

**Sulfus: no. Pero…podemos probarlo.**

**Raf: venga ya. ¿Me estás diciendo que…?**

**Sulfus: estamos en forma humana, solos, sin peligros, qué más da aquí que arriba. Algo nuevo, ¿no?**

**Raf: si es que… eres muy tonto.-fui a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él fue más listo y se lo planté en todos los morros, claro ahí ya no pude escapar. Me atrapó con sus brazos y con su lengua. Era completamente suya. Todo mi cuerpo ardía al sentir ese cuerpo, esa piel fría tocando mi piel. Era una bomba de relojería, ahora mismo todo. No sabía dónde estaba. Ya no sentía la mesa de billar a mis espaldas, solo sentía los besos de Sulfus, su cuerpo deslizándose sin rumbo por el mío. Hasta que un golpe nos hizo volver a la realidad-¿que ha sido eso?**

**Sulfus: la bola, que al final no la hemos guardado y la habremos metido. ¿Estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿te gusta el sitio?**

**Raf: ejem…bueno, sinceramente me da igual el sitio en el que estemos.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que subamos ya?**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: o lo que quieras.**

**Raf: dame eso anda.**

**Sulfus: ¿el qué? **

**Raf: mi ropa, aunque sea la interior.**

**Sulfus: ok.-le di su ropa interior.**

**Raf: ¿puedes dejar de mirarme? Aunque me lo hayas visto todo…no me gusta que me miren mientras me cambio.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf:-cuando me puse algo de ropa, aunque fuera poca, el me ayudo a bajar de la mesa-**

**Sulfus: angelito de victoria secret, vamos, jajaja.**

**Raf: te mato. No me llames así.**

**Sulfus: cariño es que todo pega, pareces una de ellas y encima eres un ángel, jajaja.**

**Raf: eres de lo que no hay de verdad.**

**Sulfus: gracias, ya lo sé, jajaja.-llegamos a la habitación. Ella se puso una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón súper corto- no hacía falta que te vistieras.**

**Raf: ¿y que más te da?**

**Sulfus: está bien. **

**Raf: mañana vuelven tus padres, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí. Pero por la tarde. Seguro que mi padre me echa la bronca por el tema de los…**

**Raf: ¿es que para que le dices nada?**

**Sulfus: sé que tenía que haber buscado más.**

**Raf: no sé si voy a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.**

**Sulfus: tú no tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo el que le preguntó que donde…**

**Raf: ya. Todo sea por hacer las cosas bien. No se trata de…**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Si…-le toqué el vientre- tendríamos muchos problemas.**

**Raf: ni mucho menos estoy preparada. Una cosa es cuando hayas formalizado tu relación, hayas terminado tus estudios y tengas una vida estable, no te digo yo que no, pero ahora no, además que es un asunto muy serio y como se nos vaya de las manos… Y además lo nuestro saldría a la luz y nos separarían.**

**Sulfus: y yo no quiero eso.**

**Raf: sé que tarde o temprano esto saldrá a la luz pero no la caguemos nosotros.**

**Sulfus: cierto. Que no sea porque hemos sido imprudentes. Sabemos que aparentemente estamos juntos pero nadie más que nosotros y nuestros amigos lo sabemos, pero lógicamente aún tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.**

**Raf: si, a veces pienso que estamos juntos y hacemos lo que queremos en forma inmortal, el forma humana.**

**Sulfus: pero eso es porque el veto para nosotros no existe, y en parte ayuda que Reina desapareciera. **

**Raf: Pero es extraño, ¿Por qué podemos besarnos en forma inmortal y no pasar nada?**

**Sulfus: podíamos descubrirlo. Podíamos investigar que ha pasado para que…**

**Raf: ya sabemos que Reina ha desaparecido, pero ella no tiene creo nada que ver, porque el veto seguiría existiendo, pero ahí hay algo. **

**Sulfus: cuando lleguemos a la escuela…**

**Raf: ¿crees que habrá todavía un enemigo suelto?**

**Sulfus: siempre habrá enemigos.**

Continuara…


	41. angel s friends declaracion de amor 41

Angel´s friends: capítulo 41.

**Raf: -siempre habrá enemigos. Fue lo último que dijo Sulfus ayer. Tenía curiosidad por saber porque parecía que éramos una pareja normal y corriente o al menos eso parecía. Daba igual la forma inmortal que tuviéramos y eso era algo que quería descubrir. Abrí los ojos. Me hacía gracia como estaba Sulfus. Tumbado bocarriba, con la cabeza ladeada, uno de los brazos extendidos y con el otro abrazándome, puesto que yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Juraría que se le caía hasta la baba, jajaja, ¡my god! Despacito me levante, estaba para hacerle una foto, jajaja, cogí la cámara, le quité el flash, porque la mala leche que tiene este hombre cuando le despiertan de manera brusca es bestial, y se la hice. Como se entere…jajaja. Volví a su lado. La risa me podía, Raf, por dios no te rías que como se despierte…**

**Sulfus: -oí unas risas, era ella sin duda- ¿De qué te ríes rubia?**

**Raf: -oír su voz me hizo tragar saliva, me hice la dormida-**

**Sulfus: -me di la vuelta. Raf estaba de espaldas a mí. Se hacia la perfecta dormida- muñequita rubia, ¿me lo vas a decir o utilizo otros métodos?**

**Raf: ¿Qué otros métodos? Jajaja. Sorpréndeme gordi, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: vamos dímelo.**

**Raf: eh guapo las manos quietas, jajaja.-me toco…todo vaya. No le pego una torta porque me contuve que si no…-**

**Sulfus: anda vamos, suéltalo, lo estás deseando.**

**Raf: ciertamente me estaba riendo de ti.**

**Sulfus: ¿de mí? ¿Y eso?**

**Raf: ¿Qué estarías soñando para que se te cayera la baba así? Jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué se me caía la baba? Desde cuándo.**

**Raf: conociéndote…**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué?**

**Raf: que me lo imagino.**

**Sulfus: vamos di.**

**Raf: si no sabes lo que sueñas tú no lo sé yo.**

**Sulfus: ¿era muy interesante?**

**Raf: ¿y yo que sé?-estaba completamente encima mia. Me comía con la mirada y yo a él. Se acercó a mí y besó mis labios. Después se bajó a mi cuello. Yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo- oye, ¿tus padres a qué hora vienen?**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Raf: porque no vayan a llegar y estemos en pijama, en forma humana, y a punto de… vamos que como nos pillen aquí toqueteándonos…**

**Sulfus: como se enteren de lo del billar de anoche, jajaja.**

**Raf: cariño, ¿Cómo van a saber eso? No se habrá manchado algo.**

**Sulfus: ¡no! Por dios, bueno aunque yo no debería decir eso. Mira, vamos y lo vemos.**

**Raf: nene, como hayamos manchado algo…**

**Sulfus: que no cielito, ya verás.**

**Raf: eso espero.-llegamos a la sala de billar. Miré varias veces el tapete de la mesa. Menos mal, todo está en su sitio-**

**Sulfus: ¿has visto como no pasa nada?**

**Raf: te lo juro que me he asustado por momentos.**

**Sulfus: si y yo, pero tranquila, menos mal que no pasa nada.**

**Raf: olvídalo. Oye, ¿crees que en internet habrá algo de lo que hablamos ayer?**

**Sulfus: digo yo que habrá algo, pero no es el momento de buscar eso ahora.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: te dije que cuando volviéramos a la escuela.**

**Raf: es que la curiosidad me mata.**

**Sulfus: Raf, en la escuela.**

**Raf: vamos.**

**Sulfus: ahora no.**

**Raf: por favor.**

**Sulfus: ¡te he dicho que no! No insistas.**

**Raf: -me sentó mal. Intenté irme pero él me paró. Me abrazó. Hundí la cabeza en su hombro-**

**Sulfus: lo siento. No quería hablarte así.**

**Raf: no tienes la culpa de nada. Si soy yo.**

**Sulfus: es mejor en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Raf: está bien. Lo siento es que a veces…**

**Sulfus: déjalo. Yo también quiero saber por qué pero ahora eso no importa.**

**Raf: no sé cómo a veces me aguantas.**

**Sulfus: que dices, no, jajaja, que va en todo caso tu que aguantas mis tonterías casi a diario.**

**Raf: que va. Oye vamos a recoger, que como vengan tus padres…**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.-subimos arriba a adecentar un poco mi habitación. No quería que llegaran mis padres por la bronca sobre lo de los…- sabes no quiero que vengan.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque voy a tener bronca con mi padre.**

**Raf: ¿por lo de…?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: madre mia, no es tan grave.**

**Sulfus: si, pues… eso es lo que parece.**

**Raf: dios, primero te deja y luego te…**

**Sulfus: sí. Mi padre es así, y si no…espero que mi madre no lo sepa porque…**

**Raf: eres muy cenizo Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: tía, es que las discusiones con mi padre…**

**Raf: ¿y tú tío? ¿Qué ha sido de él?**

**Sulfus: por ahí estará, con sus negocios, sus ligues…**

**Raf: ¿estando casado se tira a otras?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: y la mujer no tiene ni idea, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: esa es la cruda verdad, mi tía no sabe absolutamente nada.**

**Raf: pobre, me compadezco de ella. Y supongo que aquí los rumores irán por si solos, bueno como en todas partes digo yo.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad. Pero las diablesas como que lo llevan muy por dentro, no se lógicamente nunca veras llorar a ninguna por la calle. Pero digo yo que…**

**Raf: pobre…**

**Sulfus: que seas un demonio no significa que…pero siempre hay…**

**Raf: sí, claro. Al menos tu padre no es así.**

**Sulfus: mi padre siempre ha dicho que es hombre de una sola mujer.**

**Raf: es que es como debe de ser, y tú espero que seas así también.**

**Sulfus: claro que soy así. No soy feliz por tirarme a una, a cincuenta o a cien, solo con aquella capaz de hacerme sentir bien.**

**Raf: me alegro.**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que habrá ángeles que sean así un poco…?**

**Raf: alguno habrá pero…no me imagino esas cosas, es tan difícil de pensar.**

**Sulfus: ¿te consideras mujer de un solo hombre?**

**Raf: lógicamente. Qué necesidad tengo yo de…**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: me dan pena tipos así, ¿Cómo son tan…?**

**Sulfus: es posible que no haya encontrado al hombre adecuado.**

**Raf: pero tu tío es el, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: es el hermano de mi padre, pero estoy más a favor de mi tía, aunque sea mi tía política, pero sus hijos son mis primos.**

**Raf: ¿tus primos son mayores?**

**Sulfus: uno es como mi hermana y el otro si no es como yo…no sí creo que es mayor. Es que no los veo desde hace mucho.**

**Raf: claro.**

**Sulfus: ¿y esa cara?**

**Raf: no, es que a veces pienso que los demás tenéis a los vuestros, sean como sean, y que yo no tengo nada.**

**Sulfus: te dije que no estabas sola. Además no tienes que marchitarte por eso.**

**Raf: tienes razón. Pero yo esto lo tengo por ti. Si yo no estuviera contigo…**

**Sulfus: ¿eso que tiene que ver? Yo te dije que te ayudaría siempre. **

**Raf: ya pero porque sientes algo por mi si no nunca me hubieras ayudado.**

**Sulfus: yo te dije que en cuanto a esos problemas, siempre te ayudaría, además todavía no pensaba en ti de una manera… como diciendo la necesito. Me caías bien y quise ayudarte. Quizás entonces es cuando me di cuenta después de hablar contigo que sentía algo más. Aunque ni te preocupes ahora por eso ni por lo del veto. Cuando lleguemos a la escuela lo averiguaremos todo.**

**Raf: sí. A veces pienso que ni siquiera sé quién soy.**

**Sulfus: a veces yo también lo pienso. Pero no hagamos de esto un mundo, Raf.**

**Raf: claro. De todas formas gracias.**

**Sulfus: de nada, pero no digas eso aquí, queda un poco mal.**

**Raf: ya sé que en el infierno queda un poco mal decirlo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: es lo que somos.**

**Raf: si, mientras que yo siempre seré un ángel.**

**Sulfus: a veces viene bien tener a alguien como tú.**

**Raf: como si yo le sirviera de algo a un demonio.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué no ibas a servir?**

**Raf: bueno lo único que seria es objeto de burlas. Vamos un juguetito.**

**Sulfus: ¿un juguete tú? Tonto es el que lo piense, eso es porque no te conocen.**

**Raf: si pues tú te has reído de mi todo lo que has querido y más.**

**Sulfus: si pero un demonio no le come todo a un ángel, ¿no?**

**Raf: que cerdo tío, pero si es cierto, faltaría más. Siempre no sé porque pero sale a relucir tu vena de salido, pero eres un hombre, que se le hacer.**

**Sulfus: ni dormiría contigo.**

**Raf: ni me harías todas las cosas que me haces, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: como lo del billar.**

**Raf: dios, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: que no se entere nadie, jajaja.**

**Raf: al menos tu padre sabe de una pero no sabe de la otra.**

**Sulfus: mi padre se entera y me mata. Su amada mesa de billar.**

**Raf: jajaja. Como se entere de que su hijo le hizo cosas pervertidas a su novia encima de la mesa de billar…**

**Sulfus: ay, calla, dios que mal rollo. Solo faltaba que se entere de eso también. Eso sí como vengan sus amigos a echar alguna partida algún dia es que te juro que me rio, y como me diga de jugar a mi…**

**Raf: a mí ya la palabra billar, ya…**

**Sulfus: te pone… ¿a qué si, rubia?**

**Raf: que tonto eres, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: donde lo hacemos te pone y como escuches la palabra en cuestión, te entra la risa floja y te pones rojísima. Las palabras ducha o billar, tú ya…**

**Raf: es que lo piensas…y tío…**

**Sulfus: y cuando lo ves, o cuando otra persona está en el mismo sitio…**

**Raf: o cuando otra persona toca la escena del crimen jajaja. Como Urié cuando se mete a la ducha, tiene la costumbre de apoyarse donde…jajaja.**

**Sulfus: madre mia, jajaja. Que fuerte. ¿Y tú cuando estás ahí?**

**Raf: bueno pues, me acuerdo, jajaja. Pero no hago cosas raras.**

**Sulfus: faltaría más, jajaja. Joder, llámame el dia que lo quieras repetir.**

**Raf: es que en la ducha…fue precioso de verdad, pero…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo cielo.**

**Raf: porque no usamos…**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿y cómo?**

**Sulfus: Raf, la ducha no estaba abierta.**

**Raf: entonces lo llevabas.**

**Sulfus: claro. ¿Crees que soy idiota de hacértelo sin? como te haga el bombo, adiós al secreto. **

**Raf: ya, vale, pero de verdad ese dia me asusté mucho.**

**Sulfus: tranquila guapa. -de repente oí un sonido de llaves en la puerta de casa- mierda, han llegado.**

**Raf: vamos a transformarnos rápido.****–nos volvimos a transformar y bajamos abajo-**

**Elisabeth: por fin apareceis.**

**Sulfus: si. ¿Qué tal?**

**Elisabeth: genial.**

**Sulfus: me alegro.**

**Elisabeth: y vosotros seguro que mejor aun.**

**Sulfus: no nos podemos quejar, ¿no?**

**Raf: la verdad es que no.**

**Sulfus: ya ves tu vinieron por aquí nuestros amigos.**

**Amanda: Sulfus tu padre te esta buscando.**

**Sulfus: ¿a-a mi, porque?**

**Raf: tu sabras. No le hagas esperar amor.**

**Sulfus: veamos que quiere. -que ya lo se pero bueno. fui al despacho de mi padre- ¿me llamabas?**

**John: hombre casanova. Sientate anda. **

**Sulfus: papá, ¿de que querias hablarme?**

**John: ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme en medio de una reunion?**

**Sulfus: papá no tenia ni idea de que…**

**John: yo digo sera algo importante, ¿pero esto?**

**Sulfus: lo consideraba importante.**

**John: ¿el que decirme que donde…?**

**Sulfus: se que he hecho lo que no debia…**

**John: es que manda…**

**Sulfus: que si, que si, ya vale.**

**John: ¿Cómo se puede ser tan…?**

**Sulfus: ya lo se, soy idiota, pero lo hecho echo esta y no me voy a arrepentir de nada, ademas que yo sepa un demonio no se arrepiente nunca, ¿no?**

**John: eso sabes que nunca te lo permitiria. Ademas de rollos con angelitos y demas cosas que tuvieran que ver con eso.**

**Sulfus: logicamente, ademas que hago yo con un angel, ¿eh?-bueno vamos a ver, Raf es la excepcion a la regla-**

**John: que no me entere yo que…**

**Sulfus: tranquilo, no soy estupido. Ademas ya tengo novia.-si, y ella es precisamente lo que no quiere mi padre, pero es lo que quiero yo- ¿hemos terminado?**

**John: si.**

**Sulfus: uf.-menos mal, que, que…volvi al salon-**

**Raf: ¿estas bien?**

**Sulfus: si cielo, pero no se las charlas con mi padre son…**

**Raf: entiendo.**

**Sulfus: es que quiero contartelo pero aquí no.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: ven vamos fuera.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.-salimos fuera. Nos alejamos de la casa- bueno, dime.**

**Sulfus: no me ha sacado el rifle ni la escopeta por poco.**

**Raf: ¿ha pasado algo?**

**Sulfus: no, tia que lo pille en medio de una reunion, jajaja.**

**Raf: te dije que no lo llamaras ni le preguntaras nada jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ya lo se pero…**

**Raf: bueno di.**

**Sulfus: lo que me dice siempre que a veces hago cosas sin pensar, no me ha llamado descerebrado por poco.**

**Raf: vaya, ¿tu padre piensa eso de ti?**

**Sulfus: pero que no te preocupes por eso, mi padre a veces es asi conmigo y yo paso de el siempre.**

**Raf: no te preocupes, se le pasara. A lo mejor lo ha dicho sin pensar.**

**Sulfus: si pero eso nunca se puede saber porque como no se arrepiente nunca de lo que dice nunca sabes si te dice la verdad o si solo lo dice por joder.**

**Raf: entonces…**

**Sulfus: pero que no te preocupes, que unas veces es asi y otras esta mas relajado. Y luego me dice nada de rollos con angelitos ni problemas de los que puedas salir mal parado.**

**Raf: pues tenemos un problema.**

**Sulfus: ¿y te crees que me importa lo que diga mi padre?**

**Raf: oye, quizas es mejor que me vaya.**

**Sulfus: no te vayas. Si no…los problemas con mi padre a quien se los cuento o lo que me pase, ¿o que hago yo solo? Al menos tengo a alguien con quien hablar. Ademas si te digo la verdad seria muy sospechoso que despues de la charla con mi padre te fueras. Sobretodo cuando me ha dicho lo de los angelitos.**

**Raf: tienes razon. Y ademas si estas mal…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué voy a estar mal? No lo que pasa que mi padre es asi, depende como le vaya. **

**Raf: espero que tu no seas asi. **

**Sulfus: tranquila, no soy como mi padre. **

**Raf: ya, o eso parece.**

**Sulfus: seguro que el quiere que sea como el, pero ya te digo que yo no, y no tengo porque seguir sus pasos para todo. Que quizas ya me parezca algo porque todo el mundo lo dice, pero no se si sere como el o no.** **Pero yo lo admiro como padre, pero no quiero ser asi con mis hijos el dia de mañana. Porque ya se que su madre los tratara increiblemente bien. Como es ella.**

**Raf: ¿es que ya tienes todo tu futuro planificado?**

**Sulfus: a veces lo pienso.**

**Raf: aunque queda mucho para eso, no tienes la mayoria de edad todavia.**

**Sulfus: y tu tampoco. Pero a veces dentro de una relacion estable a veces lo piensas.**

**Raf: si es cierto. Pero todavia no he visto mas alla, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿de que?**

**Raf: de ser humanos y poder estar juntos.**

**Sulfus: bueno algo es algo. Simplemente yo lo que pienso es que no quiero ser como mi padre para/con mis hijos, logicamente cuando llegue el momento de tenerlos.**

**Raf: ¿y como serian?**

**Sulfus: yo creo que clavados a uno de nosotros pero con algo del otro.**

**Raf: buena combinacion. Pero es pronto para pensarlo, ¿no crees?**

**Sulfus: si. Anda vamos. Y no pensemos en cosas de esas ahora.**

**Raf: es que somos muy tontos, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero bueno es divertido. ¿y sobre la forma inmortal?**

**Raf: uno seria un angel y el otro un demonio, seguramente, ¿y si alguno fuera las dos cosas a la vez?**

**Sulfus: podria, pero anda vamos. –estabamos cerca y la rubia, para ser un angelito me tienta con solo mirarla, no pude resisitir, ademas que era ella,el tocar sus labios. Sus besos siempre eran dulces y calidos. entramos en casa-**

**Amanda: y vosotros contadme, ¿lo habeis pasado bien?**

**Sulfus: vinieron mis amigos.**

**Amanda: me alegro, asi que lo pasasteis bien.**

**Raf: si.**

**Amanda: al menos asi no estabais tanto tiempo solos.**

**Sulfus: cuantos mas seamos mejor.-porque tu no sabes todo-**

**Raf: claro, pero nosotros no les invitamos, se presentaron aquí.**

**Sulfus: son asi, deberias saberlo.**

**Raf: a veces son un poco inoportunos vinieron a horas intempestivas.**

**Sulfus: ya y luego se autoinvitaron a dormir.**

**Raf: ya eso es cierto, pero no se preocupe, que no tocaron absolutamente nada.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Amanda: genial, no si yo he dicho que se pueden quedar siempre y cuando sea un grupo reducido y que no destrocen nada.**

**John: ¿se quedaron a dormir?**

**Sulfus: si.**

**John: bueno, al menos no estuvisteis solos, antes de que llegaran y despues de que se fueran, pero tampoco mucho.**

**Sulfus: no la verdad es que no.-lo suficiente-**

**Amanda: y vosotros no dormiriais arriba, ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿Cuándo? Aquella noche…no bajamos abajo con los demas.**

**Sulfus: ya que estan en casa… que menos que estar con ellos.**

**Elisabeth: es que teneis unas cosas vosotros tambien…**

**Sulfus: jajaja, ya. Os poneis siempre en lo peor.**

**Amanda: y no habeis hecho nada, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: que va mamá.-ya-**

**Amanda: bueno cenemos.**

**Raf: ah una cosa, le quedaron divinas las tortitas del viernes.**

**Amanda: gracias, aunque no tendria que decirlo.**

**Raf: no se preocupe.**

**Amanda: no sabia si te gustarian.**

**Raf: ¿a mi? Claro.**

**Amanda: pues entonces siempre que vengas las hare.**

**Raf: me encantaria, pero no se moleste solo porque vaya a venir yo.**

**Amanda: ya ves tu, lo que me cuesta.**

**Elisabeth: ¿y tus padres Raf? ¿Cómo es posible que no sepamos nada de ellos si viven aquí?**

**Raf: es normal que no los conozcais porque mi padre murio y mi madre no se sabe donde esta.**

**Sulfus: es un asunto delicado, y no se gusta hablar mucho del tema.**

**John: vaya, ¿y lo llevas bien?**

**Raf: intento no pensar en eso pero a veces cuando veo familias tan unidas como la suya…**

**Elisabeth: tranquila de puertas para dentro puedes llorar.**

**Raf: no mujer.**

**John: ¿pero tienes casa aquí?**

**Raf: no. Soy una diablesa poco usual, vivo en la tierra. Mi padre era baja esfera y… bueno me concedieron ese derecho de vivir, aunque fuera un diablo, en la tierra. Es duro porque los humanos no te pueden ver y parece que estas sola pero, bueno al llegar el periodo de la escuela golden, genial.**

**Sulfus:-muy buena- si era rarita cuando la conoci, pero eso le hacia que no confiara en nadie, y ser una buena diablesa.**

**Raf: aunque tu eres peor que yo.**

**Sulfus: lo se.**

**Raf: vamos ni le llego vamos a la suela del zapato ni siquiera.**

**Sulfus: que va, eso es mentira. No eres peor que yo pero que los demas si.**

**John: ¿y en clase no estareis sobeteandoos todo el dia, verdad?**

**Raf: que va. Nos separaron.**

**Sulfus: yo siempre le estaba tirando la caña y ella me mandaba a paseo.**

**Raf: es que anda que no eras pesado tio.**

**Sulfus: pero te gustaba.**

**Raf: asi es el pero ustedes ya deben saberlo.**

**Elisabeth: claro que lo sabemos, jajaja.**

**John: y como se le meta algo en la cabeza…**

**Sulfus: si, y tu lo sabes perfectamente.**

**Raf: llevare contigo 5 meses y si, lo se, para no saberlo.**

**John: ¿tanto ya?**

**Sulfus: si.**

**Amanda: se nota que no pasa el tiempo por vosotros.**

**Sulfus: si es cierto. Pero bueno eso creo que es bueno.**

**Amanda: si, claro. Y me alegro.**

**Sulfus: lo se mamá. Pero tu niño se ha hecho mayor.**

**Elisabeth: y tan mayor, jajaja.**

**Raf:-terminamos de cenar y el y yo nos subimos- sabes que no podemos.**

**Sulfus: solo quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.**

**Raf: cinco ya, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ya, y eso que para mi parece que lleve dias contigo y mira, casi medio año eh.**

**Raf: si. Es que el tiempo pasa deprisa y parece que fue ayer pero realmente…**

**Sulfus: y espero estar muchos mas meses a tu lado.**

**Raf: eso espero.**

**Sulfus: siento que te hayan preguntado lo de…**

**Raf: no importa, ¿he mentido bien no?**

**Sulfus: divinamente.**

**Raf: disfrutemos de la semana que nos queda.**

**Sulfus: si y luego descubriremos que pasa con lo del veto.**

**Raf: a veces me pongo muy tonta.**

**Sulfus: y eso me gusta, jajaja.**

**Raf: no me refiero a eso, si no que queria algo pero tu no y me molesta ser tan pesada.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Raf: te quiero cielo. Me voy ya que tu madre no creo que este muy tranquila.**

**Sulfus: bueno, y recuerdalo.**

**Raf: en la escuela.**

Continuara…


	42. angel s friends declaracion de amor 42

Angel´s friends: cap. 42

**Sulfus: -comenzaba la semana en devil´s town, una larga y dura semana en casa. Mi padre…me sacaba de quicio pero le admiraba. Solo faltaba mi tío, y como viniera… la que se podía liar, aunque estando de vacaciones… su sola presencia era incomoda, lógicamente para mí. Podían venir mis primos, así podía pasar de él más, lo que me molestaba mas es que como la otra vez mirara de una manera algo extraña a Raf. Y espero que mi primo no fuera así tampoco pero mucho me temo. Será un espécimen igualito. Fui a la habitación de mi hermana-**

**Raf: ¿es que, quién viene?**

**Sulfus: eso digo yo, ¿Quién?**

**Raf: hola cielo.**

**Elisabeth: cuando os dejéis de besuqueos os lo digo.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: ¿es alguien importante?**

**Elisabeth: el salido de nuestro primo.**

**Sulfus: joder y el loco de su padre.**

**Raf: el hijo ha salido al padre, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: algo peor. **

**Elisabeth: mucho peor.**

**Raf: madre mia.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo le haga algo a Raf? es que… vamos no me lo pienso dos veces.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Elisabeth: intentara quedarse a solas contigo pero no lo conseguirá.**

**Raf: ¿es que ya va con esa idea, pero si no sabe quién soy?**

**Sulfus: si, pero en cuanto te vea…**

**Raf: ¿tan guapa soy?**

**Sulfus: nunca dudes de eso. Si cualquier tío te mira el culo cuando vas por la calle, será por algo, y será lo primero que haga mirarte…**

**Elisabeth: así es la vida, pero los chicos son así, y tú también Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: pero yo no soy tan gilipollas como Mike.**

**Elisabeth: ya sé que tú siempre dices que eres de una sola mujer. Y es verdad. **

**Raf: chicos me estáis dando miedo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. A mi primo no hay que hacerle caso cuando te entre, porque si no se recrea más. Además que siempre voy a estar contigo. No soy capaz de dejarte sola en manos del buitre ese.**

**Elisabeth: tranquila.**

**Raf: uf, ¿y si me voy y vuelvo luego?**

**Sulfus: quédate.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: no te va a tocar un pelo, ya lo veras.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: relájate vamos.-la puerta se abrió-**

**Amanda: buenos días, chicos, estáis todos aquí, ¿eh?**

**Elisabeth: les estaba contando que hoy vienen el primo salido, y demás especímenes de la tierra media, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: es que…jajaja esa es buena, podías estar llamándoles orcos perfectamente.**

**Raf: por la cara que pone lo pretende, jajaja o hobbits, que también.**

**Elisabeth: y la niña da miedo, es gollum con cuernos, tiene unas pámpanas, jajaja.**

**Raf: dios, y vosotros que sois la parte guapa de la familia, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: hombre por supuesto.**

**Elisabeth: ya los veras jajaja.**

**Raf: que graciosetes, de verdad.**

**Elisabeth: es que esa niña es muy fea.**

**Sulfus: y Mike da asco solo de ver cómo se comporta, y encima se creerá guapo.**

**Elisabeth: tan feo como la hermana no es, pero…no.**

**Raf: a ver si cuando los vea me voy a reír en su cara. Y van a decir, ¿y esta que se cree? **

**Sulfus: más se creen ellos, así que…**

**Raf: dios me matáis, jajaja.**

**Amanda: es cierto son muy raros, pero Ell, que no se te escape nada porque tu tío es hermano de tu padre.**

**Sulfus: somos muy malos con ellos, jajaja.**

**Amanda: pero tu tío tela. Yo porque es el hermano de tu padre porque lo que hace…**

**Raf: ya me dijo Sulfus el rollo que hay.**

**Sulfus: si es algo que para nosotros es… y encima al tener ya cuernos… es más fácil disimular, jajaja. Pero no.**

**Raf: ya…**

**Amanda: bueno, vamos a levantarnos.**

**Sulfus: estamos en ello.**

**Amanda: eres muy gandul cuando quieres pero cuando te interesa algo… bien que vienes.**

**Sulfus: me aburría y he venido a ver que hacían mis niñas.**

**Elisabeth: tus niñas o tu niña, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: mis niñas.**

**Raf: jajaja.**

**Amanda: supongo que ellos ya te lo habrán dicho cuidado con Mike.**

**Raf: si, lo sé. Pero dejad de halagarme tanto.**

**Amanda: eres muy guapa Raf y los chicos siempre se fijan primero en la belleza externa y después pueden conocerte en profundidad y gustarles la belleza o no de tu corazón y te aseguro que eres bella por dentro y fuera.**

**Raf: vaya. Uf, no me hagas sonrojarme, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: mi madre tiene razón.-le di un beso en la mejilla porque no quería besarla delante de mi madre- anda hagamos caso por una vez.**

**Raf: vamos. Además si van a venir…**

**Sulfus: si, aunque sabes que no me hace gracia.**

**Amanda: tu padre y tu tío, que como son de lo que no hay...**

**Elisabeth: son hermanos, son los dos iguales en opiniones, en carácter…aunque el tío es digamos la oveja negra de la familia.**

**Sulfus: si es cierto, pero bueno.**

**Raf: ¿pero todo lo ha organizado tu padre?**

**Sulfus: entre los dos, entre mi tío y el. Papá sabe que nosotros no estamos muy contentos con el pero con su familia nos llevamos bien, más o menos, porque yo con mi primo según como le pille.**

**Raf: bueno por suerte luego se irán al billar, jajaja, y nos dejaran tranquilos a los demás.**

**Sulfus: bueno, a mí y a mi primo nos dirán de jugar, así que los soportare un buen rato, además no es que digan ¿quieres jugar? Esto es o juegas o juegas.**

**Raf: bueno ya me lo contaras más tarde.-al menos me libro de tu primo por un tiempo.**

**Sulfus: y a mí me tendrán ahí también.**

**Raf: ¿es que solo juegan los hombres?**

**Sulfus: no siempre pero hoy seguramente además mi madre y mi tía pasan del tema pero si vosotras queréis se lo digo pero querrá hablar de sus cosas e intentaran darnos una especie de muestra de cómo ser como tu padre y mamadas de esas. Mientras…**

**Raf: bueno tenemos tiempo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: pero…no es agradable, además ya sabes cómo me trata mi padre a veces y no quiero que me deje mal delante de los tontos esos.**

**Raf: tranquilo. No creo que tu padre sea tan estúpido de hacer eso. Un padre no creo que ponga en evidencia a un hijo, además todos sabemos cómo eres. Eres un fuera de serie y lo demuestras siempre.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: no hace falta, además es la verdad. Tú mismo lo dices. Te halagas a ti mismo diciendo que eres el mejor porque un ángel te diga lo mismo que tu alardeas no tienes que dármelas las gracias por eso.**

**Sulfus: pero prefiero que lo digas tú. Eres mi novia. Qué más da que lo diga yo.**

**Raf: bueno anda vamos, que entre que nos liamos hablando siempre perdemos la noción del tiempo.**

**Sulfus: y liándonos por lo que no es hablar.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó. Me dio un pico e intento hui pero la atrapé. Mi madre me pillo metiéndole la lengua a Raf-**

**Amanda: ¿aun estáis aquí? Además…**

**Sulfus: ya bajamos.**

**Raf: es que siempre que hablamos pues…**

**Amanda: hablar lo que es hablar no estabais.**

**Sulfus: bueno, dejémoslo.-bajamos abajo y el loco de mi tío estaba abajo- joder, ¿ya? Adiós a la tranquilidad.**

**Raf: no seas malo jajaja.**

**Steve: bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? A mi sobrino y a su preciosa muñequita.**

**Mike: -y la muñequita…no está nada mal- primo cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

**Sulfus: ya ves.**

**Mike: estas igual que siempre tío, y eso que cuando te vi la última vez, eras un enano. Bueno algo sí que ha cambiado, ya veo que tienes a una preciosa muñequita a tu lado.**

**Sulfus: bueno, ella es Raf.**

**Mike: encantado.**

**Raf: si, lo mismo digo yo.-por mí como si te quedas en tu casa. Y lo de preciosa muñequita métetelo por…-**

**Mike: me sorprende que mi padre no me haya dicho que tienes novia.**

**Sulfus: ya es raro.-muy raro-**

**Mike: sí, es cierto. Pero bueno y por la escuela genial, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, la verdad que no me puedo quejar.**

**Raf: como para quejarse.**

**Mike: ¿habéis estado de viaje hace poco verdad?**

**Sulfus: sí. ¿Y cómo no sabías que tengo novia si en Whatsap…?**

**Mike: hace mil años que no hablo contigo. Así que seguramente ni lo vi, pero bueno.**

**Raf: bueno, voy a ver si tu madre necesita algo. –Le metí la lengua delante de su primo y me fui-**

**Mike: madre mia que mujer ¿no?**

**Sulfus: yo creo que es de esas que no hay que soltarlas. Alguien así…**

**Mike: ¿no es una mujer fácil, no?**

**Sulfus: no, para nada. Como le hagas algo…puede perdonarte o no. Y yo tengo experiencia ya en que casi la pierdo por tonterías.**

**Mike: lo importante es que ella está contigo, y se nota que os queréis mucho, os miráis y os coméis.**

**Sulfus: si, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿y tú qué?**

**Mike: ahí vamos, de prácticas. Me fui unos meses fuera y luego volví.**

**Sulfus: yo simplemente han sido viajes, pero que viajes.**

**Mike: ¿y en esos viajes, a Raf…?**

**Sulfus: no quieras saber lo que no tienes que saber.**

**Mike: eso es que sí. Sulfus no mientras. ¿Y qué, es buena?**

**Sulfus: una diosa.**

**Mike: joder, yo quiero una así.**

**Sulfus: capullo, tu tendrás un montón.-como tu padre-**

**Mike: que va, hace tiempo que no tengo nada.**

**Sulfus: ¿tu última conquista te dejo?**

**Mike: fue un polvo y ya está.**

**Sulfus: tú no cambias, ¿verdad?**

**Mike: yo pensaba que tú también eras así.**

**Sulfus: no. Nunca he sido así.**

**Mike: a jurar porque tu novia está en tu casa es una relación muy estable.**

**Sulfus: llevo con ella 5 meses.**

**Mike: entonces sí que es estable. A mí lo máximo que me duran, una semana.**

**Sulfus: dios, eres un poco miserable.**

**Mike: que va, ¿miserable yo? Sexo sin sentimientos, ¿de qué sirve el amor?**

**Sulfus: yo también pensaba eso, pero…**

**Mike: ella, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: sí. Siempre ha tenido algo especial.**

**Mike: bobadas.**

**Sulfus: no la conoces así que no hables. Ah eso sí, tócale un pelo y te mato.**

**Mike: eres como tu padre.**

**Sulfus: y tu como el tuyo, un pervertido.**

**Mike: y tú no me digas que no eres así alguna vez.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor lo seré pero tengo cerebro y se cuándo hay que serlo y no chica que veas te la…**

**Mike: cuando encuentre a esa chica…**

**Sulfus: ¿tu? Con una chica de manera estable… bueno eso habría que verlo.**

**Mike: igual que tú también puedo yo.**

**Sulfus: somos muy distintos.**

**Raf:-volví al salón. Sulfus y su primo estaban hablando. Había un poco de tensión en lo que hablaban- ¿estáis bien?**

**Sulfus: si, mucho. Eh no la mires tanto.**

**Mike: maquina no tengo porque mirar a tu novia.**

**Sulfus: pues bien que lo haces.**

**Mike: la chica es muy guapa.**

**Sulfus: tío pero tiene novio. Y levanta la cabeza y cierra la boca deja de mirarla tanto, que pareces estar soñando con algo que yo no te voy a permitir.**

**Raf: en fin…**

**Clara: chico eres igual que tu padre.**

**Sulfus: todos decís lo mismo. Pero en cierto modo no quiero ser como el en el sentido de que a veces me putea demasiado.**

**Clara: tranquilo. Me alegro que tengas una relación estable con la chica rubia. Tiene unos ojos…**

**Mike: está muy buena, seamos sinceros.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé es mi novia.**

**Raf: tranquilizaros. Además si no tengo nada.**

**Sulfus: tu mucho.**

**Mike: te lo dice tu novio muñequita, hazle caso.**

**Raf: haz el favor de no llamarme así.**

**Mike: ¿es que te pone?**

**Raf: no idiota, y menos si sale de tu boca.**

**Mike: pero seguro de que de la de tu novio, vamos…**

**Raf: una cosa es mi novio y otra es un salido intentando tirarme la caña.**

**Sulfus: ¿esto está ya, no?**

**Amanda: sí. Podéis sentaros.**

**Sulfus: en la del fondo se sienta mi padre, metete tu Raf allá, me pongo yo a tu lado y que mi primo se siente al otro lado mío, es que lo hago así por lo que sabemos.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Mike: ¿pero tú no te sentabas siempre al lado de tu padre?**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué pasa? Hoy le he dicho que pase ella, ¿algún problema?**

**Raf: dejarlo ya.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón cielo. –quería dejar un poco de lado a mi primo, pero era técnicamente imposible. Raf y yo cuchicheábamos a sus espaldas, nos dábamos besos mientras mi primo miraba el muy gilipollas-**

**Mike: chicos, luego os subís a la habitación y hacéis cositas.**

**Sulfus: tío déjame en paz.**

**Raf: además ya vienen los demás.-los demás llegaron. Menos mal que el pesado de turno se calló, porque era…uf. Cuando terminamos de comer, Sulfus, salió del comedor a llevar sus cosas a la cocina, como todos, claro yo esta la última y tenía que salir del fondo.**

**Mike: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Mike: ¿te he ofendido por lo de antes?**

**Raf: dices tantas cosas a la vez que ni me entero.**

**Mike: vamos Raf. No mientas. Además si te pone que Sulfus te llame muñequita, ¿porque yo no?**

**Raf: ¿Cómo eres tan idiota?**

**Mike: vamos, que va, ¿pero te pongo o no te pongo?**

**Raf: tengo novio.**

**Mike: ya, ¿Qué me importa a mí eso?**

**Raf: ¿estas celoso?-me pasó el brazo por detrás.- ¿Qué haces? No me toques.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa, que es este revuelo? Como si no te conociera, ¿Qué coño haces? –Mike dejo a Raf- tócala otra vez y te mato. Anda vamos.**

**Raf: mejor será. –llegamos a la habitación. Cerramos la puerta a nuestras espaldas- gracias, me estaba molestando.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, no te ha hecho nada más, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: espero que se vayan pronto.**

**Raf: se irán, tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: si pues aún queda la partida.**

**Raf: suerte cariño, pero ahora te quedas, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: claro cielo. Siento haberte dejado sola un momento, pero no creía que mi primo era capaz de estando los adultos en la cocina, de…**

**Raf: déjalo de verdad.**

**Sulfus: entonces estas bien, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: si estuviera mal te lo hubiera dicho.**

**Sulfus: siento que mi primo…**

**Raf: vamos no te lamentes más.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Raf: nada.-le puse el dedo en la boca- hazme caso.**

**Sulfus: buf, y luego la partida como te digo.**

**Raf: reunión familiar.**

**Sulfus: y con los dos salidos esos.**

**Raf: tranquilo no les hagas mucho caso y ya está.**

**Sulfus: ¿y tenían que venir algún dia?**

**Raf: relájate. Me recuerda a la reunión aquella de la que no querías participar cuando estuvimos aquí la otra vez.**

**Sulfus: es algo así, pero habría mucha más gente.**

**Raf: tranquilízate, ¿vale?**

**Sulfus: entonces también era diferente, no estabas conmigo.**

**Raf: pero tampoco tarde en aparecer, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: la verdad que no, te tengo que agradecer tanto que te atrevieses a venir.**

**Raf: estabas mal y no quería dejarte solo. No podía verte así. Cuando hablaste conmigo me dejaste muerta y yo necesitaba hacer algo.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: tenía que hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: a veces pienso que no haría absolutamente nada sin ti.**

**Raf: lo puedes hacer todo sin depender de mí.**

**Sulfus: pero sin ti no. Eres ese alguien que te ayuda cuando estás bien y cuando estas mal. Alguien que sin quererlo ni beberlo ayudas a cualquiera, tía incluso a mí, tu mayor rival y tu mayor enemigo.**

**Raf: después de todo nunca fuiste como pareces ser, a lo mejor solo conmigo, pero yo quiero eso. Me da igual como seas con los demás. Y siempre fuiste alguien muy especial para mí. Eras el amigo o el hermano que nunca tuve. Mas diría yo un amigo porque si te viera como mi hermano no creo que me hubiese liado contigo.**

**Sulfus: ¿era una especie de amigo con derecho a roce no?**

**Raf: bueno, se podría decir que sí.**

**Sulfus: si te toca un pelo no ve voy a cortar y lo sabes.**

**Raf: pero no hagas ninguna tontería.**

**Sulfus: está loco. ¿Te puedes creer que le parece raro que yo lleve 5 meses contigo?**

**Raf: que piense lo que quiere.**

**Sulfus: y encima me dice que él lo máximo que le duran es una semana.**

**Raf: no tiene corazón.**

**Sulfus: dice sexo sin sentimientos, y tú, eres gilipollas.**

**Raf: pero yo…no podría dejar que un tío con el que no quiero estar me pusiera la mano encima.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Raf: cuando me puso…**

**Sulfus: no te voy a permitir que te lamentes por eso.**

**Raf: estoy muy tranquila.**

**Sulfus: así me gusta.**

**Raf: descansa hasta la partida.**

**Sulfus: la partida me importa muy poco.**

**Raf: no pienses en ello.-el pobre no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿A qué peligros le iban a exponer?-**

**Sulfus: -aquella hora se me paso volando. Me quedaba el suplicio de la partida de billar- Raf, despierta.**

**Raf: -me desperece- no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Sulfus: ok.-bajamos- escucha voy a ver si realmente mi padre quiere hacer la partida.**

**Raf: si.-Sulfus se fue un momento pero mis problemas podían estar empezando-**

**Mike: ¿otra vez sola?**

**Raf: es que tu primo tenía algo que hacer.**

**Mike: ¿y te deja sola?**

**Raf: no, no me ha dejado sola.**

**Mike: ¿entonces dónde está?**

**Raf: con su padre.**

**Mike: Raf, relájate, estas muy nerviosa.**

**Raf: ni te acerques.**

**Mike: vamos, si no te voy a hacer nada.**

**Raf: no me fio de ti.-cada vez me llevaba más cerca de la pared. Me devoraba con la mirada y tenía mucho miedo. Me cercó contra la pared. Yo intentaba hacer barrera con mis brazos- déjame de verdad.**

**Mike: qué más da Sulfus que yo.**

**Raf: lógicamente no da igual. Me gusta el no tú. Y además tú no tienes lo que hay que tener. –de lo nerviosa de que estaba mis lágrimas aparecieron. Entonces Sulfus llegó-**

**Sulfus: macho, no puedo hacer nada contigo. Joder me voy un momento y ya estamos. Yo es que te juro que es que te mato.**

**Mike: pues tu bien que te vas y la dejas sola.**

**Sulfus: eso no te da derecho a decir no está su novio intento tirármela.**

**Mike: una chica así si la dejas suelta…**

**Sulfus:-cogí a mi primo del cuello y lo estampé contra la pared- tócala y te mato, ¿me oyes?**

**Mike: ahora que ha podido pasar algo…te preocupas, ¿y antes no?**

**Sulfus: ¿te parto la cara? ¿Quieres verlo?**

**Mike: venga, antes de que yo te haga esto.**

**Raf: -Mike le metió un puñetazo en el estómago y luego otro. Me metí en medio de los dos- ya vale, ¿no? ¿Estás bien?**

**Sulfus: cielo, estoy bien. No te preocupes.**

**Raf: ¿seguro? Siéntate.-se sentó en el sofá. Al sentarse lógicamente le hacía daño. Le daban hasta arcadas- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: ¿de verdad estas bien aquí?**

**Sulfus: sí. Me duele pero es normal. Y tú no me llores. Princesa eres demasiado hermosa para que tus ojos lloren de esa manera.**

**Raf: es que no puedo verte así.**

**Sulfus: ahora que me ha pasado esto…me acuerdo de la fiesta **(ver dda 16)

**Raf: bueno lo de entonces creo que fue peor aún.**

**Sulfus: lo único importante es que siempre estuviste y estas en los malos momentos conmigo.**

**Raf: y siempre estaré a tu lado. Y ahora en serio relájate. Luego te pongo algo ahí para que no se te inflame.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: cariño lo hago por ti.**

**Sulfus: tú lo que quieres es tocar.**

**Raf: que va. Además que no es la primera vez que te toco. Si a ti te gusta.**

**Sulfus: y a ti te encanta vamos.**

**Raf: al menos te has librado de la partida.**

**Sulfus: sí. Pero es que no me puedo mover.**

**Raf: no necesitas moverte.**

**Sulfus: cielo, pónmelo ya.**

**Raf: vale. Voy a buscarlo.-fui a la cocina. Allí estaban su madre y su tía- perdone, discúlpenme…**

**Amanda: cariño no molestas, ¿qué pasa guapa? **

**Raf: bueno vera…no sé cómo decírselo…Sulfus y su primo han tenido una pequeña peleíta donde Sulfus ha salido un poco mal parado.**

**Amanda: ¿pero está bien?**

**Raf: si pero ha recibido dos puñetazos en el estómago y…**

**Amanda: ay dios. Toma esto para que le baje la inflamación-Salí hacia el salón y mi hijo estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrado y con gesto de malestar-cielo, ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: si, pero el muy desgraciado…**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: ¿has traído eso que te he dicho?**

**Raf: sí. ¿Lo notas hinchado o qué?**

**Sulfus: he tenido que tumbarme porque estoy que no puedo.**

**Raf: no quiero moverte, pero quizás prefieres estar arriba.**

**Sulfus: me gustaría, pero no quiero levantarme ahora.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Amanda: os dejo, si me necesitáis para algo me llamáis. ¿Y el resto de los hombres?**

**Sulfus: en el billar. Y mi primo no habrá dicho nada como me temo.**

**Raf: no te preocupes ahora por eso.**

**Sulfus: sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, nunca sabré como agradecerte lo que haces por mí.**

**Raf: tú también haces bastantes cosas por mí ya, así que creo que estamos en paz.**

**Sulfus: va ponme eso.-me saque la chaqueta y me la abrí-**

**Raf: uf…lo tienes…-madre mia, solo de tocarle…-**

**Sulfus: estas coloradita rubia, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: n-nada.-le puse el apósito- ya te puedes abrochar y ponerte bien la chaqueta.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.-me puse bien la chaqueta. Raf se iba a ir- ¿adónde vas?**

**Raf: a dejar esto, ahora vengo.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: -después de dejar lo que había utilizado para que a mi novio se le bajara la inflamación, volví al salón- ¿Qué haces?**

**Sulfus: Raf, no quiero estar tumbado.**

**Raf: pero…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. Siéntate anda.**

**Raf: está bien.-me senté a su lado. Le acariciaba el pelo. Vino su madre-**

**Amanda: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Amanda: bueno, bien te veo, ¿Qué preguntas, verdad?**

**Sulfus: mamá siempre estoy bien en un concepto.**

**Amanda: ya veo.**

**Sulfus: además es una persona que siempre está ahí.**

**Raf: es que no te podía ver así.**

**Sulfus: ya. Pero siempre que he estado mal siempre has estado conmigo.**

**Raf: y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.-intento besarme pero yo le pare porque estaba su madre delante- córtate.**

**Sulfus: vale es verdad tienes razón.**

**Amanda: ay…para no conocerte. Bueno, os dejo así podéis daros el lote tranquilamente.**

**Sulfus: mamá eres muy explícita, jajaja.**

**Raf: te ha pillado intentándolo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé pero a veces…**

**Raf: si pero delante de tu madre…que el otro dia ya tuvo bastante la pobre mujer.**

**Amanda: bueno, yo me voy que tengo que hacer cosas.**

**Sulfus: vale. Bueno a lo que íbamos.-esta vez nada me lo impidió. El mejor remedio para mi dolor era besar sus labios. Se me pasaba todo de golpe. Pero no pude estar todo el rato que quisiera porque me dolía bastante- lo siento cielo es que…**

**Raf: no te preocupes. Te lo he dicho pero eres cabezón. **

**Sulfus: lo sé pero tú me entiendes amor, estoy como un rey mientras mi novia me cuida, de puta madre.**

**Raf: que cómodo eres jajaja. Pero claro mientras tu novia este a tu lado, para que más.**

**Sulfus: ya, si a mí con tenerte a ti, que más quiero. Además ya haces algo realmente increíble por mí.**

**Raf: ¿y qué es?**

**Sulfus: ven te lo digo al oído. El tener que disfrazarte para no dejarme solo. Angelito, estas desafiando todo lo establecido para poder estar aquí conmigo.**

**Raf: por amor se hacen muchas locuras. ¿Oye tu primo…y los demás habrán acabado la partida?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé pero llevan tiempo. Mira parece que ya salen.**

**Raf: si, eso parece.**

**Mike: estáis aquí.**

**John: ¿y tú dónde estabas?**

**Sulfus: perdona pero, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?**

**Steve: es que, ¿qué ha pasado?**

**Mike: nada que yo sepa.**

**Raf: y encima cínico.**

**Mike: bombón eres mucha mujer para tampoco hombre.**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿poco hombre yo?**

**Mike: Sulfus ni lo intentes. Estas herido ya. No te hieras más el orgullo delante de todos y encima de tu novia, que la chica sufre y ella no se merece sufrir.**

**Raf: deja de decir bobadas. Esta así por tu culpa, ¿recuerdas? Y has podido hacerle más daño del que le has hecho. El estómago es un parte un tanto sensible.**

**John: ¿os habéis pegado?**

**Sulfus: mejor dicho el me dio a mi cuando yo lo que estaba haciendo es proteger a mi novia de sufrir cualquier daño por culpa del maldito pervertido este.**

**John: es que tú también…manda…que sabiendo cómo es te quieras tirar a su novia delante de sus narices.**

**Mike: pero yo soy así.**

**Raf: contrólate, ¿no? No soy ningún objeto sabes, no soy el premio de nadie, soy una persona normal y corriente pero se ve que la gente piensa que si estoy buena o tengo buen tipo o buen culo soy un juguete. ¡No! –me levanté y me fui. Me encontré con Elisabeth-**

**Elisabeth: Raf estas apagadilla, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: que los hombres son todos iguales, me tratan como un objeto.**

**Elisabeth: ¿mi primo verdad?**

**Raf: si, porque Sulfus siempre me ha defendido, y quizás por eso esta…**

**Elisabeth: cielo, no llores. Sulfus está bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: si cariño. Pero ha recibido dos golpes en el estómago. Y todo por mi culpa.**

**Elisabeth: cariño, no es tu culpa hazme caso.**

**Raf: si yo no hubiera estado aquí, el no estaría mal ahora. Tenía que haberme ido y luego volver.**

**Elisabeth: no digas eso.**

**Clara: creo que nosotros nos vamos.**

**Steve: mejor será.**

**Amanda: bueno como queráis.**

**John: ya nos veremos.-se fueron todos. En el sofá estaba Sulfus-**

**Sulfus: que descanso y como siempre impune el maldito…uf.**

**Amanda: tranquilo. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo Raf podía haber sufrido cualquier daño.**

**John: sí. Por eso no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: si prefería que el daño me lo hiciera a mí en vez de a ella.**

**Amanda: tampoco hace falta hacer lo que ha hecho.**

**Sulfus: con este siempre pasa de todo. Me duele que Raf…no debería llorar pero…**

**Amanda: no te preocupes. Ves con ella. Estará con tu hermana en su habitación.**

**Sulfus: a ver si me puedo levantar. Ag…**

**John: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: tranquilo papá.**

**Elisabeth: vamos rubia, alegra esa cara.**

**Raf: es que no sé qué pensar.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, todo está bien.**

**Raf: ¿has podido subir?**

**Sulfus: volando sí, porque estoy que no puedo.-abracé a Raf como pude-**

**Raf: al menos se te habrá bajado un poco, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: si, y todo gracias a ti.**

**Raf: alegra esa cara. Tranquilo me voy a quedar contigo. Hablo con tu madre.**

**Sulfus: tranquila creo que hoy no le importara.**

**Raf: si pero yo tampoco quiero desobedecer las leyes de tu madre, aquí no funciona la forma inmortal si no que tu madre tiene unas reglas en su casa como cualquier humano las tiene.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Pero te digo que no te preocupes porque creo que no me voy a mover de aquí, así que dormiré con vosotras niñas.**

**Raf: vale, si estás tan seguro además si no te puedes mover casi…tu madre no te forzara. Descansa pequeño.**

**Amanda: -subí a la habitación de Elisabeth porque suponía que Sulfus estaría allí- estas aquí. **

**Sulfus: oye… ¿puedo…?**

**Amanda: hoy te lo paso porque no quiero forzarte, y así las chicas te cuidan.**

**Elisabeth: se nota que quiere compañía femenina.**

**Raf: jajaja, y porque no se puede mover porque si no…**

**Sulfus: Raf, tranquila cuando pueda no te vas a escapar de mí, jajaja.**

**Raf: seguro jajaja. –él estaba tumbado bocarriba y yo tumbada de lado con su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y mi otra mano descansaba debajo de la suya en la zona afectada-**

**Sulfus: me gustaría besarte pero me temo que…**

**Raf: no te preocupes. Cuando puedas pero no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Elisabeth: al menos se han ido.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Elisabeth: no te mereces esto.**

**Sulfus: ya pero que le vamos a hacer.**

**Raf: fue una tontería.**

**Elisabeth: es duro que la gente te trate como un objeto, ¿no?**

**Raf: si pero, en fin que le vamos a hacer me duele que haya gente así pero no pasa nada. Yo lo llevo digamos bien y tampoco me afecta mucho que digamos. Solo cuando soy humana porque al no verme…**

**Sulfus: al menos no pasa siempre y eso es lo bueno pero, en fin no me gusta lo que ha pasado hoy, aunque si te soy sincero prefiero estar mal yo que tú.**

**Raf: tu solo me defendiste y eso te honra.**

**Elisabeth: la vida a veces es injusta y eso es lo malo.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Elisabeth: aunque creo que no merece la pena lamentarnos por eso.**

**Raf: si eso es pasado. Pero…las heridas se curan lentamente.**

**Sulfus: sí. Lo que pasa es que podía haberme pasado algo peor.**

**Raf: no me lo recuerdes.**

**Elisabeth: no lo pienses.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Raf: ¿Qué te hemos dicho?**

**Elisabeth: tranquilízate.**

**Sulfus: está bien por mayoría ganáis vosotras chicas.**

**Raf: y tú eres nuestro niño, ¿a qué si?**

**Elisabeth: y tanto que si, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: estoy acostumbrado vivo rodeado de mujeres. Y cada una con sus convicciones y sus manías.**

**Raf: entre Gas y tú tenéis que cuidar de seis mujeres.**

**Sulfus: bueno os cuidáis solas pero siempre estamos los chicos ahí.**

**Elisabeth: y Gas como es que no se ha enamorado de ninguna.**

**Sulfus: está enamorado de las mujeres mayores. Le gustan las dos profesoras.**

**Elisabeth: madre mia que enfermo.**

**Sulfus: porque no es como yo, jajaja.**

**Raf: es que tú eres único.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: no te lo creas tanto.**

**Elisabeth: Sulfus nunca tendrá remedio.**

**Raf: ya, jajaja. Este chico es así.**

**Sulfus: ya. Las vuelvo locas a todas. Pero no estoy en el mercado jajaja.**

**Elisabeth: siempre he pensado que los chicos guapos o tienen novia o son…**

**Raf: sí. Te entendemos.**

**Elisabeth: uy este…**

**Raf: esta fritito el pobre chaval.**

**Elisabeth: vamos a callarnos. Además el pobre también lo necesita.**

**Raf: ok.**

Continuara…


	43. angel s friends declaracion de amor 43

Angel´s friends: capítulo 43

**Sulfus: -a veces sufren las personas que menos lo merecen. Eso es lo que me pasó a mí con mi primo. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota? No lo digo por mi si no por mi primo. Siempre ha creído que por tener a todas las que quiera y utilizarlas como si fueran de usar y tirar, como su padre, que no entiendo sinceramente como llego a tanto, bueno así nacieron mis primos aunque quien sabe a lo mejor tengo muchos primos más por ahí y no me he enterado de nada, como no te puedes fiar de uno. En fin a lo que iba, estoy que no me puedo mover por defender a mi novia de ese… al menos Raf estuvo ahí, como siempre, conmigo a mi lado, ayudándome, apoyándome. Siempre una chica especial donde las haya, que me duele que tuviera percances con mi primo. Mi hermana se despertó-**

**Elisabeth: Sulfito que bien te veo.**

**Sulfus: no te lo creas tanto.**

**Elisabeth: no lo sigo por eso si no por Raf.**

**Sulfus: vaya, estoy…más o menos pero con ella mucho mejor donde va a parar.**

**Elisabeth: claro, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: como me conoces, ¿eh?**

**Elisabeth: como para no. Te duele, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: un poco. Luego cuando Raf se despierte le diré que me ponga…**

**Elisabeth: ¿te lo pongo yo?**

**Sulfus: como quieras.-mi hermana se fue a por la crema o lo que me echaran para bajarme el dolor y la inflamación. Mientras mi princesita rubia dormía, increíblemente preciosa a mi lado. Quedaba poco para poder verla como a mí me gustaba en su forma inmortal normal, un ángel era lo que yo quería, así me había enamorado de ella y así seguiría siendo aunque me sentía orgulloso de que hiciera esos sacrificios por estar conmigo. Mi hermana volvió. Yo moví el brazo que abrazaba a Raf con cuidado, para poder facilitar que mi hermana me pusiera eso en la zona que me estaba matando por culpa de mi primo y que menos mal que no fue más grave-**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?-me desperté al notar que Sulfus no tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello-**

**Sulfus: no quería despertarte pero me dolía demasiado.**

**Raf: haberlo dicho. ¿Y si tu hermana no se despierta? Te dije que me despertaras.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero…**

**Elisabeth: venga tranquilos, no pasa nada. Ya está.**

**Sulfus: vale.-me puse bien la chaqueta- oye, y tú no te pongas celosa, jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿Qué dices tonto? No estoy celosa.**

**Sulfus: vale, lo que tú digas. No voy a discutir por eso.**

**Raf: no tengo ningún motivo para estarlo.**

**Elisabeth: es verdad.**

**Sulfus: estaba tonteando con ella.**

**Elisabeth: me lo imaginaba.**

**Raf: para no imaginárselo.**

**Sulfus: como me conocéis, ¿eh chicas?**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Elisabeth: demasiado. Pero eso es lo normal, no lo que hace Mike.**

**Raf: lógicamente.**

**Sulfus: lo de mi primo es directamente ir a pillar. Y no sé cómo siempre pilla a una pobre muchacha con la que… para luego dejarla tirada.**

**Raf: o a lo mejor esas chicas también buscan lo mismo que tu primo.**

**Sulfus: podría ser.**

**Elisabeth: pero siempre está la ingenua.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo eres tan espabilada?**

**Raf: eso digo yo, ¿Cómo es posible?**

**Elisabeth: pues no se…**

**Raf: bueno sinceramente mejor así.**

**Elisabeth: si verdad.**

**Raf: sinceramente tenía otra visión de ti pero cuando te conocí la primera vez, dije…para tener 10 años estás muy adelantada.**

**Elisabeth: me alegro de que lo pienses. La verdad creo que es porque digamos que volamos del nido muy pronto.**

**Sulfus: es cierto.**

**Raf: quizás…bueno yo al estar en la tierra también. Siempre he vivido allí.-si claro-**

**Elisabeth: me sorprendió que no conocieras del todo devil´s town, pero claro si…estas en la tierra, al menos ahora con la escuela no estás sola, tienes a Sulfus y a tus amigas.**

**Raf: sí, es cierto y por eso en vacaciones siempre viajo de un lado a otro.**

**Sulfus: si es verdad.**

**Raf: que vamos a hacerle.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, te he dicho miles de veces que no estás sola, que sé que recuerdas esos momentos pero ahora no sirve de nada lamentarse por eso.**

**Raf: lo sé. Pero sabes que soy muy tonta.**

**Sulfus: cielo, ¿qué te he dicho?**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: vamos no te lamentes más por eso.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: vamos.- me incorpore como pude y la abracé-**

**Raf: cielito, no fuerces.**

**Sulfus: así me siento mejor créeme.**

**Raf: cuando quieres algo…**

**Sulfus: tú me conoces muy bien. Hasta que no consigo lo que quiero…**

**Raf: vale, pero no quiero que te hagas más daño.**

**Sulfus: me da igual, si yo con tenerte a ti me basta, es como si se me pasara todo de repente.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué haces tantas cosas por mí?**

**Sulfus: primero porque tú también me has ayudado mucho y la segunda porque te amo. Y yo haría una y mil cosas por ti.-se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó- eh cuidado.**

**Raf: ¿pero tú no habías dicho que no te dolía cuando estabas conmigo?**

**Sulfus: si es verdad pero así de repente…**

**Raf: ¿entonces qué quieres?**

**Sulfus: a ti mi amor. De verdad me siento mejor si me mimas tanto.**

**Raf: me alegra que estés mejor.**

**Sulfus: siempre estoy bien a tu lado.**

**Raf: ¿estas empalagoso hoy, no?**

**Elisabeth: ¿un poco solo? De verdad. Nunca pensé que te vería así.**

**Sulfus: ya ni yo pero no creo que me quedara solo, simplemente era cuestión de dejar de buscar para encontrarlo, aquello que nunca piensas que va a pasar.**

**Raf: oye, ¿eres tú? Madre mia como tienes estas cosas, no tienes fiebre, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: estoy bien, tranquila guapa, pero es verdad, simplemente creo que porque busques mas no vas a conseguir lo que quieres, solo que cuando llega cuando menos te lo esperas.**

**Raf: ya eso ya lo sé pero me sorprende muchísimo que tengas esa frase.**

**Sulfus: ¿no puedo tenerlas?**

**Raf: si, pero… ¿ah que tienes más?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: déjame verlas.**

**Sulfus: no. Ya las iras viendo.**

**Raf: ¿es que las utilizas para algo?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿para?**

**Sulfus: para decirle cosas bonitas a una chica.**

**Raf: ¿a qué chica?**

**Sulfus: a una.**

**Raf: dime a quien.**

**Sulfus: creo que la conoces.**

**Raf: ¿en serio?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: pero no me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: vamos sabes que me lo puedes contar.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

**Raf: -Sulfus toquiteaba su móvil. El sonido del Whatsap sonó y vi que había sido él. Me había enviado algo, una imagen. Le di a ver de qué se trataba-**

**Sulfus: ¿ahora te queda claro?**

**Raf: si, la verdad es que sí. Ya decía yo que estabas un poco tontito hoy.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, no seguro que no.**

**Raf: cuando escondes algo es que estas pegajoso.**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: sé que estás acostumbrado a mentir pero esa no cuela, ¿o es que quieres tontear? Porque es lo único que se ocurre.**

**Sulfus: quizás…es verdad.**

**Raf: ves lo sabía.**

**Sulfus: amor sabes que contigo siempre me pasa.**

**Raf: ¿qué te pasa qué?**

**Sulfus: que eres especial.**

**Raf: ¿yo? No te creas.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué dices? Eres tonta si piensas en que no tienes lo que hay que tener. Porque lo tienes y no me digas que digo bobadas.**

**Raf: pues sí que las dices.**

**Sulfus: sabes que no.**

**Raf: no digas mentiras.-me derrumbe como una idiota entre sus brazos-**

**Sulfus: Raf, ¿Por qué te pones así?**

**Raf: déjalo soy tonta.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué te he dicho de eso?**

**Raf: ¿pero tú te crees lo que estoy haciendo?**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: si eso debería hacer yo.-de repente oímos unos pasos. Era su madre-**

**Amanda: ¿aun estáis aquí?**

**Elisabeth: bueno yo sinceramente creo que sobro un poco aquí, porque ellos…**

**Sulfus: lo siento, no quiero convertir esto en un espectáculo, además que miráis.**

**Amanda: es que…hay veces en las que no te cortas ni lo más mínimo.**

**Raf: am…lo siento.**

**Amanda: tranquila, si la culpa no es tuya. Faltaría más.**

**Raf: esta vez sí que creo que la culpa es mia, pero no vamos a lamentarnos, para qué.**

**Amanda: ¿has tenido algún problema?**

**Raf: no, quédese tranquila mujer, que va. Estoy perfectamente.**

**Sulfus: vamos alegra esa cara.**

**Raf: sí. De verdad, gracias por todo.**

**Sulfus: como siempre a ti.**

**Amanda: anda moved el culo.**

**Sulfus: si.-mi madre se fue. Hablando, jugueteando, tonteando siempre se nos iba un rato, pero bueno no pasa nada lo importante es que estaba con ella- oye, ahora que mi madre se ha ido… ¿por dónde íbamos?**

**Raf: creo que intentabas hacer algo.**

**Sulfus: es posible.**

**Raf: sabes muy bien donde estábamos.**

**Sulfus: seguramente. Pero…**

**Raf: porque siempre tendré que hacerlo yo.- le di un pico- ¿era eso no?**

**Sulfus: am… es cierto, creo que ya sé por dónde iba.**

**Elisabeth: creo que ahora sí creo que me voy. –míralos, embobados besándose sin importarles nada ni nadie. Salí de la habitación y fui al comedor-**

**Amanda: ¿y tu hermano?**

**Elisabeth: está todavía arriba.**

**Amanda: de verdad…**

**Elisabeth: no hace falta que subas.**

**Amanda: ¿Por qué no iba a subir?**

**Elisabeth: porque no creo que les guste que les cortes el rollo.**

**Amanda: ¿pero no están haciendo nada, no?**

**Elisabeth: no, solo besándose, abrazándose, etc. Pero no van a hacer nada.**

**Amanda: vale pero yo subo a ver, no sea que…-llegue a la habitación-ejem.**

**Sulfus: -me asuste cuando vi a mi madre. Solo estaba besando a mi novia pero mi madre no podía estar tranquila- ¿Qué, que pasa mamá?**

**Amanda: que ya está bien por hoy ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿el qué?**

**Amanda: el que te diga que bajéis abajo y no estéis aquí todo el dia.**

**Raf: hazle caso, vamos anda.**

**Sulfus: ahora encima con exigencias.**

**Amanda: no te voy a dejar que te quedes a solas en la habitación con ella.**

**Sulfus: no iba a hacer nada.**

**Amanda: bueno, anda fuera de aquí.**

**Sulfus: a sus órdenes.**

**Raf: anda vamos. Además tu madre no quiere que estemos aquí.**

**Sulfus: ya pero además si precisamente no íbamos a hacer nada.**

**Raf: ya, si y encima aquí, con tus padres merodeando por aquí.**

**Sulfus: además que nos tendríamos que transformar y si nos ven en forma humana sospecharían.**

**Raf: ya. Se harían preguntas extrañas y podríamos tener más problemas de los que quisiéramos tener.**

**Sulfus: pero… ¿es que tenemos problemas?**

**Raf: no tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: vale, no te preocupes.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Sulfus: mi madre es un poco estricta ¿no crees?**

**Raf: no se… yo creo que es normal que se preocupe por ti.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero que no me corte el rollo.-bajamos abajo-**

**Amanda: por fin aparecéis.**

**Sulfus: y tu córtate antes de subir.**

**Elisabeth: te lo he dicho.**

**Sulfus: ¿y porque no le haces caso?**

**Amanda: porque quiero lo mejor para ti.**

**Sulfus: gracias mamá pero se lo que tengo que hacer.**

**Amanda: bueno ¿me ayudas?**

**Elisabeth: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿nos sentamos fuera? **

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: ¿en el tejado?**

**Raf: sí. –salimos de casa y nos sentamos en el tejado- tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: que rabia, es la palabra de 3 mujeres contra la mia.**

**Raf: jajaja, tranquilo estás acostumbrado.**

**Sulfus: ya sé que Gas y yo tenemos que poner la parte masculina y hacer frente a 6 mujercitas.**

**Raf: no te quejes que somos mayorcitas. Sabemos lo que hacemos.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero cuando estáis de bajón, ¿a quién recurrís?**

**Raf: a ti desde luego que no.**

**Sulfus: si, si o al menos las demás no pero tú sí. Antes de pedírselo a tus amigas me lo pides a mí, ¿es o no es?**

**Raf: porque a veces…quieres algo más que tus amigas. Lógicamente mis amigas me ayudan mucho y les tendré que agradecer todo eternamente, pero a veces quieres estar más relajada y a alguien que te mime de otra manera diferente.**

**Sulfus: entonces es que quieres que te mimen siempre diferente.**

**Raf: y porque me gusta estar contigo. A veces pienso que me comprendes más que mis amigas.**

**Sulfus: no es eso si no que es un tipo de amor diferente.**

**Raf: si es cierto. Pero a veces hay cosas que me pasan que tú las entiendes mejor que ellas.**

**Sulfus: ya te digo que no tiene porque. Solo que quizás prefieres contármelas a mi antes que a tus amigas, lo cual me sorprende. Siempre he creído que una chica le contaba sus problemas antes a sus amigas y luego al novio, si es que quiere contárselas a él.**

**Raf: tranquilo, ya ves que lo mío es al revés primero te las cuento a ti y luego a mis amigas si es que tengo necesidad de decírselo.**

**Sulfus: y otra cosa que me sorprende es que, aunque sea tu novio, soy un diablo.**

**Raf: ya, pero y qué más da eso. Lo único que importa es que me das motivos para confiar en ti y para seguir contigo.**

**Sulfus: me alegro de que lo pienses.**

**Raf: aunque a veces seas pesado.**

**Sulfus: reconoce que te gusta.**

**Raf: aunque a veces te pongas tonto.**

**Sulfus: eso te gusta todavía más.**

**Raf: vamos me encanta.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: aunque a veces me tientes.**

**Sulfus: piensa en un detalle, soy un demonio. Pero también sé que aunque te tiente ya por naturaleza, sé que te gusta. Además creo que para ser un ángel tú también sabes tentar.**

**Raf: ¿que yo te tiento a ti?**

**Sulfus: mucho, jeje.**

**Raf: ¿un ángel tentando a un demonio?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: bueno, eso sí que es nuevo. Pensaba que eras tú el que me tentaba a mí.**

**Sulfus: y seguro que lo sigo haciendo pero tú también lo haces.**

**Raf: tranquilo no has perdido facultades, tientas todavía mejor que antes.**

**Sulfus: entonces eso es bueno.**

**Raf: significa que mejoras.**

**Sulfus: entonces te tiento todavía más ¿eh?**

**Raf: mucho más.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: tú lo sabes todo.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que hay algo que no sepa?**

**Raf: que va.**

**Sulfus: además si soy el mejor.**

**Raf: anda bájate de la parra, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ya, me estoy viniendo muy arriba.**

**Raf: déjalo.**

**Sulfus: si mejor será, jajaja.**

**Raf: si la verdad es que sí.**

**Sulfus: -mire el móvil-oye mi madre nos reclama.**

**Raf: vamos entonces.-me dio un beso y volamos o mejor dicho atravesamos las paredes-**

**Sulfus: ¿y papá? no lo he visto en toda la mañana.**

**Amanda: sus negocios. No viene hasta por la noche. ¿Tenías que decirle algo?**

**Sulfus: no que va, simplemente que no le he visto y me ha extrañado no verle en el despacho.**

**Amanda: bueno si es solo eso…**

**Sulfus: ¿qué iba a ser si no?**

**Amanda: no sé cómo mostrabas un cierto interés…**

**Sulfus: que va mamá.**

**Elisabeth: ya sabes que trabaja mucho.**

**Sulfus: y las juergas que se mete otras, pero si no llevo yo los pantalones en esta casa…**

**Raf: pero si tú nunca estas aquí.**

**Elisabeth: es verdad pero cuando está aquí siempre se queda al mando cuando mi padre no está. Tiene dotes de mando.**

**Raf: si es cierto.**

**Sulfus: y tú no te quejes que también tienes dotes de mando.**

**Raf: yo que va.**

**Sulfus: tú sabes muy bien que sí. Además tus amigas no serían nada sin ti.**

**Raf: y tus amigos sin ti tampoco.**

**Sulfus: ya. Cariño tú eres la líder nata de todos.**

**Raf: de mis amigas si pero vuestra…no.**

**Sulfus: cuando estamos juntos todos tengo la sensación de que tú eres el pilar fundamental, incluso yo…podría estar un poco por debajo de ti.**

**Raf: que va pienso que todos estamos a la misma altura. Quizás a veces tengamos que ordenar las cosas un poco o decir esto o lo otro pero siempre creo que tu estas a la misma altura que yo o por encima.**

**Sulfus: ¿por encima yo de ti? A la misma altura si pero nunca por encima de ti.**

**Raf: bueno pues dejémoslo a la misma altura, además es difícil de definir si estoy yo o estás tú.**

**Sulfus: tu estas por encima por lo que sabemos. El nacer humana hace que seas más fuerte.**

**Raf: eso dicen pero no intento sobresalir. Oye hablar de eso aquí es un poco comprometido, al menos no hay nadie.**

**Sulfus: ya.-mi hermana y mi madre llegaron. Hablábamos de nuestras cosas, de esas que mi madre contaba para dejarme en ridículo delante de mi novia, de cuando era más pequeño- mamá déjalo ya.**

**Raf: déjalo es divertido jajaja.**

**Amanda: tranquilo Sulfus. Es tu novia.**

**Sulfus: pero no tengo necesidad de que ella se ría de mí.**

**Raf: tranquilo. Las madres son así.**

**Sulfus: vale, si tú lo dices, me sentiré halagado.**

**Raf: pues claro.**

**Sulfus: mamá pero en serio quieres dejarlo.**

**Amanda: tranquilo.**

**Elisabeth: es mejor hacer caso.**

**Sulfus: gracias por defenderme hermanita.**

**Amanda: esas palabras en esta casa sobran.**

**Raf: eres un demonio nunca debes dar las gracias.-me acerque a su oído- o al menos hasta que no salgamos de aquí.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón. Las mujeres siempre tenéis razón.**

**Elisabeth: eso que quede claro.**

**Sulfus: mujeres…que haríamos sin vosotras.**

**Raf: nada, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: y tú no te rías de mí.**

**Raf: es que eras tan adorable jajaja.**

**Sulfus: mamá eres malvada, has contado demasiadas cosas.**

**Raf: quieres relajarte, jajaja. No discutas.**

**Sulfus: vale, tienes razón. Como siempre.**

**Raf: por supuesto, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que estas graciosa hoy no?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo. Además no tengas en cuenta nada de lo que ha dicho mi madre.**

**Raf: vale, está bien.**

**Elisabeth: si tú sabes que es verdad.**

**Sulfus: pero si tú eras un moco que no se enteraba de nada.**

**Elisabeth: solo tengo 6 rayos menos que tú.**

**Sulfus: si pues hasta que yo no cumplí 6 rayos, tu no naciste.**

**Elisabeth: pero no siempre he sido una niña.**

**Sulfus: en eso tienes razón pero hay cosas que te las habrá contado mamá porque tú no te enterabas aun. A no ser que seas algo raro, ¿no te habrán adoptado? No me temo que no porque te vi nacer o al menos a mamá llegar contigo, así que no es seguro.**

**Elisabeth: no soy adoptada sabes, quizás eres tú el rarito.**

**Raf: tranquilizaos.**

**Sulfus: no aburramos a la pobre mujer con nuestras gilipolleces.**

**Elisabeth: vale, si es verdad.**

**Sulfus: alguna vez tenía que tener yo razón.**

**Raf: a veces esto lo hecho mucho de menos.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Pero tranquila que no estás sola.**

**Elisabeth: siempre estaremos ahí.**

**Raf: a veces pienso que todo esto lo tengo porque estoy contigo porque si no…nada.**

**Sulfus: yo te dije que siempre te ayudaría.**

**Raf: si pero…**

**Sulfus: por una vez iba a cumplir mi palabra, lo que pasa es que quizás pasaron cosas antes de que lo hiciera.**

**Raf: es posible, pero esto siempre lo has hecho porque me quieres, que si no… nada.**

**Sulfus: -mi hermana se fue y nos quedamos Raf y yo solos- **

**Raf: bueno dime.**

**Sulfus: yo…, a ver sé que al principio pensé "le digo que se venga" pero luego eres consciente de la situación, un ángel nunca aceptaría nada de mí, y tampoco sé que estoy haciendo yo invitando a un ángel.**

**Raf: lógicamente, aunque yo no notara nada ahí…había algo ya, porque tú no serias capaz de hacer algo así. Seria de suicida, y encima que haces metiendo a una chica en tu casa cuando solo es una amiga, eso da mucho juego a pensar que hay algo, que otras personas son amigas y se consideran como hermanos y ahí lógicamente no pasa nada, pero nosotros no…**

**Sulfus: lógicamente yo nunca te he podido ver como a una amiga. Desde el principio sabía que eras muy diferente a las chicas que conocía, a mis propias amigas, por eso paso lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Yo nunca pensé que iba a pasar y menos con un ángel.**

**Raf: ya, es algo que antes lo piensas y te extraña pero ahora creo que para mí es muy normal.**

**Sulfus: estamos acostumbrados, lo único es que hay barreras todavía que aún hay que solucionar.**

**Raf: es cierto. Eso es lo peor.**

**Sulfus: es que date cuenta, no podemos ser nosotros mismos solo cuando estamos solos.**

**Raf: ya. Es difícil pero creo que cuando esto salga a la luz estaremos preparados para afrontarlo.**

**Sulfus: el problema es que nos separaran.**

**Raf: espero que no.**

**Sulfus: yo lo tengo muy claro, no voy a renunciar a ti.**

**Raf: está claro, ¿no? Faltaría más que renunciaras a mí si nos pillan.**

**Sulfus: nunca iba a renunciar a ti, eso que lo sepas.**

**Raf: está claro que podremos tener problemas pero de momento estamos bien y además los profesores no tienen por qué saber que estamos juntos.**

**Sulfus: ya, es cierto pero no somos humanos precisamente, aunque realmente ya no pasa nada.**

**Raf: si pero nos tenemos que esconder.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé pero tranquila lo conseguiremos.**

**Raf: sería estupendo.**

**Sulfus: no tener que esconderse de nadie. Aunque me pregunto porque no se han enterado ya.**

**Raf: es raro pensarlo la verdad, pero mejor así.**

**Sulfus: de momento sí.**

**Raf: ya que…digamos podemos estar juntos a medias…**

**Sulfus: disfrutémoslo cielo.**

**Raf: tienes mucha razón.**

**Sulfus: y eso que nunca la tengo.**

**Raf: no seas tan duro contigo mismo.**

**Sulfus: es verdad eso es más cosa de mujeres.**

**Raf: no digas tonterías.**

**Sulfus: esta bien.**

**Raf: diablito eres demasiado tonto jajaja.**

**Sulfus: o que quizás tú eres demasiado lista.**

**Raf: uuu, no me tientes eh.**

**Sulfus: ¿te recuerdo que soy un demonio?**

**Raf: lo sé. Oye por la forma en que me miras…como si no te conociera.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?**

**Raf: devorarme con la mirada.**

**Sulfus: no puedo evitarlo. Siempre lo hago. Es difícil concentrarme estando a tu lado.**

**Raf: ya lo sé. Cuantas veces te habré dicho en los desafíos Sulfus céntrate.**

**Sulfus: unas cuantas. Pero es que tanta belleza me deslumbra.**

**Raf: ¿pero tú me has visto?**

**Sulfus: pues claro. Eres impresionante cielo.**

**Raf: lo dudo.**

**Sulfus: te lo digo yo es verdad. ¿Porque siempre dices lo contrario de lo que realmente eres?**

**Raf: siempre digo la verdad.**

**Sulfus: ya pero en esos casos está muy bien que te pases de modesta pero eso no cuela, al menos para mí y todos los que te conocemos.**

**Raf: lo decís porque me veis con buenos ojos.**

**Sulfus: te veo con los ojos que tengo. No te avergüences. Lo tienes todo y cualquiera querría tenerte a su lado.**

**Raf: ya claro.**

**Sulfus: que si mujer, sé que tengo mucha competencia pero eres mia y no te voy a soltar.**

**Raf: ya veo pero porque se ciegan conmigo.**

**Sulfus: por lo que te digo, lo tienes todo.**

**Raf: eres mi novio que vas a decir.**

**Sulfus: ya pero yo antes de estar contigo también he estado en ese lugar. Y también en el de alguien al que le gusta una chica, que encima es cercana a ti y tiene miedo de decepcionarla, sabiendo que si se lo dices puede resultar o que te mande a…vamos quedar mal y perderla.**

**Raf: pero a veces merece la pena arriesgarte un poco no crees.**

**Sulfus: si, pero yo no soportaría el habértelo dicho y que tu no sintieras nada.**

**Raf: pero si no te arriesgas no consigues nada, ¿no? Aunque…es que a mí se me notaba.**

**Sulfus: no se a veces era como si, sí que lo supiera y otras veces estabas tan distante que eso me echaba mucho para atrás.**

**Raf: es normal, yo a veces te mandaba indirectas pero es como si tú no te dieras cuenta ni yo de las tuyas, o como si no le diéramos importancia. O tú muchas veces me has tomado por tonta.**

**Sulfus: sabes que en ningún momento esa era mi intención. Lo que pasa que tenía miedo de quedar mal. Imagínate yo ahora te digo que te quiero y tú te quedas "estás loco chaval. ¿Yo contigo? Vamos ni en broma"**

**Raf: ¿en serio piensas eso de mí? Estás loco, aunque la estúpida seria yo si te rechazara.**

**Sulfus: pensaba que te merecías a alguien mejor que yo.**

**Raf: ¿Qué dices?**

**Sulfus: yo me porte mal contigo. Y luego encima pretendía que me quisieras.**

**Raf: siempre dices eso de que te has portado mal conmigo pero eso no es cierto, eres un demonio.**

**Sulfus: ya pero luego yo quería más y era cuando tú estabas distante como diciendo "no me interesa" y lo único que quería es ser amable contigo.**

**Raf: es normal que me mostrara así, unas veces te reías de mí, otras veces parece que decías voy a ser amable con ella.**

**Sulfus: lo sé pero me di cuenta de muchas cosas.**

**Raf: ¿de cuáles?**

**Sulfus: de que me mataba verte a veces tan cerca y otras tan lejos y que estaba sufriendo demasiado mientras mi cabeza me decía, es un ángel, ¿Qué puñetas haces? Y mi corazón decía otra.**

**Raf: afortunadamente seguiste a tu corazón. A veces es el único que tiene la razón, porque en tu cabeza puedes pensar lo contrario y más aun siendo una situación así de complicada como esta.**

**Sulfus: si pero creo que era lo mejor. Aunque sea difícil.**

**Raf: no dicen que así es más bonito.**

**Sulfus: y si la chica es difícil es que merece la pena.**

**Raf: sé que soy algo difícil pero no quiero parecer una gilipollas de esas que se dejan llevar por el primero que pillan.**

**Sulfus: y haces bien.**

**Raf: ya, evitas problemas.**

**Sulfus: aunque las mujeres difíciles gustan más.**

**Raf: ya, lógico las otras son fácilmente manipulables y no duran nada.**

**Sulfus: ya, por eso hace falta alguien como tú.**

**Raf: seguro que tienes a muchas como yo.**

**Sulfus: que va ninguna es como tú.**

**Raf: para ti.**

**Sulfus: eso es lo único que te debe importar. –sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, algo que a mí me hipnotizaba. Me encantaba perderme en el cielo con ella. Era como estar en una nube a la que ella me llevaba. Ansiaba lamer sus labios, devorarla, comérmela. Mi corazón estaba bastante acelerado. Me acerque a ella. Le tocaba el pelo. Roce sus labios con los míos y me perdí en ellos. Sentir el sabor a fresa de sus labios me aceleraba más todavía, pero no podía hacer una locura. Su lengua era mi cárcel. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, hasta que oímos la voz de mi madre-**

**Amanda: no son horas de estar aquí todavía.**

Continuara…


	44. angel s friends declaracion de amor 44

Angel´s friends: capítulo 44

**Raf: -tras unas semanas en casa de Sulfus, el ultimo dia de vacaciones había llegado. La hospitalidad que me había demostrado su familia era increíble, aunque bien es cierto que eran demonios, pero es cierto que de alguien Sulfus lo habría aprendido. Menos mal que no se me había notado lo más mínimo que era un ángel. Había pasado con él momentos increíbles, románticos, apasionados, bonitos, especiales. Quien mejor que el para darme esos momentos de increíble felicidad. Aquellos momentos en los que nuestros cuerpos eran uno, sin protección (salvo la que todos sabemos), aquellos en los que Sulfus me hacía mujer. Sus besos eran cálidos, espectaculares, fuego que quemaba los míos, lo que me hacía buscarlos todavía más. Su piel fría, se calentaba enseguida al contacto con la mia, lo que creaba un clima especial en aquella habitación-**

**Sulfus: Raf, despierta.**

**Raf: ¿eh? pero…**

**Sulfus: ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

**Raf: no me digas que lo he estado soñando.**

**Sulfus: que has soñado el que.**

**Raf: uf, ni me acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: y encima mentirosilla.**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: estabas soñando conmigo, ¿me equivoco?**

**Raf: seguramente no.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que soñabas eh rubia?**

**Raf: seguramente más que soñar recordaba.**

**Sulfus: ¿el qué?**

**Raf: todos esos momentos vividos en estas vacaciones.**

**Sulfus: algunos más que otros, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: ¿y cuáles son esos?**

**Sulfus: sabes que lo sé todo. Además en la cara de un ángel siempre se ven las cosas con claridad.**

**Raf: hasta ahora pensaba que la única que podía leerte la mente era yo, ¿pero es que tú sabes lo que puedo pensar?**

**Sulfus: estas un poco acelerada, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: n-nada.**

**Sulfus: por eso estas coloradilla, ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿yo? Jeje…pues…-Sulfus tenía razón, me estaba acelerando. Me acariciaba el pelo y las mejillas.**

**Sulfus: te arden las mejillas cielo.**

**Raf: yo…a mi…no c-creo.-se acercó todavía más a mí. Estaba sudando fijo. Y cada vez más acelerada. Mis labios le buscaban, necesitaba devorárselos y seguramente el también a mí-**

**Sulfus: -ella estaba deseando que le comiera toda la boca. Sus labios y su lengua, todo sin excepciones. Cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse, le pase la puntita de la lengua por el labio de arriba a modo de gancho para terminar de acercarla a mí y perdernos en nuestro mundo único, en nuestros besos, y con el control de decir estamos en forma inmortal- ¿Qué, era esto lo que soñabas verdad?**

**Raf: más o menos. ¿Cómo es que las pillas al vuelo?**

**Sulfus: te conozco muy bien.**

**Raf: seguro.-volvió a besarme-**

**Sulfus: y tan bien.**

**Raf: am…-me puso el dedo en los labios-**

**Sulfus: shhh…no hace falta que hables.**

**Raf: -intente decir algo pero sus labios volvieron a besar los míos, haciéndome suya de nuevo- oye vamos a bajar porque sabes que tu madre…**

**Sulfus: cierto. Vamos.-bajamos abajo. Mi padre leía el periódico en el salón, mi hermana hacia zapping y mi madre estaba en la cocina-**

**Amanda: menos mal que hoy me haces caso.**

**Sulfus: ¿has visto?**

**Amanda: veo que aprendes rápido.**

**Sulfus: siempre.**

**Elisabeth: algún dia tendrías que hacerle caso.**

**Sulfus: hombre claro, y por eso he querido hacérselo hoy.**

**Raf: que pavo eres.**

**Elisabeth: este mucho.**

**Sulfus: enana no te pases.**

**Elisabeth: solo digo la verdad.**

**Sulfus: si, si seguro.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo eres tan pavo?**

**Sulfus: bueno digamos que… me sale solo.**

**Raf: ¿y con esa sonrisa que tramas?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Raf: nada no, algo.**

**Sulfus: es que…**

**Raf: esa sonrisa pícara y esa mirada perdida que parece que me mira pero no…**

**Sulfus: ¿y esa cara rubia?**

**Elisabeth: oye, hablad de vuestras cosas fuera. O quizás esto es mejor que lo que ponen por la tele.**

**Sulfus: mejor tú mira la tele.**

**Elisabeth: es que ahora me apetecen las telenovelas.**

**Sulfus: en la tele habrá.**

**Elisabeth: es mejor la vuestra.**

**Raf: jajaja, de verdad es mejor que hablemos fuera o en otro sitio.**

**Sulfus: si es verdad.**

**Raf: anda vamos.**

**John: ¿vais a salir?**

**Sulfus: si un poco. Luego nos vemos.**

**John: Raf, cuídalo que tu pareces más cabal que él.**

**Raf: no se preocupe.**

**Sulfus: papá no digas eso delante de la chica.**

**Raf: no te enfades, anda vamos.**

**Sulfus: no me he enfadado cielo. Si así me pica mi padre.**

**Raf: bueno entonces creo que no me preocupo.**

**Sulfus: tú cuídame como dice mi padre.**

**Raf: en todo caso cuídame tú a mí no sea que me pierda en una ciudad que no conozco, y a mí me da algo, no siendo precisamente…**

**Sulfus: es verdad, tranquila estas a salvo.**

**Raf: oye, ¿quieres volver?**

**Sulfus: ¿A dónde?**

**Raf: a casa.**

**Sulfus: ya estoy en casa.**

**Raf: no me refiero a eso.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces?**

**Raf: te consideraba más listo, ¿Cómo haces esas preguntas?**

**Sulfus: vale, vale, ya se a lo que te refieres. Que cabeza la mia, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: si usaras un poco más la cabeza…**

**Sulfus: quieres jugar un poco, ¿no?**

**Raf: no. Bueno contéstame a lo que te pregunto.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué me habías dicho?**

**Raf: que si quieres volver a casa.**

**Sulfus: mientras sea contigo a todas partes.**

**Raf: bueno pero es que si o que no.**

**Sulfus: ya te he dicho que me da igual a donde vayas tú.**

**Raf: pero eso no se trata de si quieres volver o no.**

**Sulfus: ¿y tú que crees?**

**Raf: supongo que no.**

**Sulfus: aunque me da igual.**

**Raf: bueno es cierto.**

**Sulfus: entonces porque le das tanta importancia a eso. Nadie quiere volver, pero los dos queremos estar también con nuestros amigos.**

**Raf: es cierto. A mí me hablan todos los días.**

**Sulfus: mi ángel, están preocupadas por ti.**

**Raf: aunque sabiendo cómo eres conmigo no deben de preocuparse.**

**Sulfus: ya pero son tus amigas y las chicas se preocupan unas de otras. Sobre todo cuando están con su novio.**

**Raf: mientras solo se preocupen y no hagan apuestas de ningún tipo, ni piensen mal o raro…**

**Sulfus: esa es otra. Anda que decirte que cuanto me mide…**

**Raf: cierto como se les ocurre.**

**Sulfus: no se…y…oye lo sigo pensando desde aquel dia, tú crees que Miki y Gas…**

**Raf: no, no creo, es cierto que al igual que nosotros también les puede pasar a ellos pero son muy diferentes, no se vamos, que quizás luego mira y resulta pero madre mia mas líos…no.**

**Sulfus: a veces pienso que, que estén siempre discutiendo…puede tener algo que ver.**

**Raf: es que pueden discutir siempre por odio pero…quizás…pero no se no quiero pensarlo, si ya no quería pensar en lo nuestro, imagínate en ellos.**

**Sulfus: y si se quieren…ahí nosotros que podemos hacer.**

**Raf: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: al menos no se quejarían tanto de nosotros.**

**Raf: harían exactamente lo mismo que nosotros.**

**Sulfus: lo mismo lo mismo…no creo que ellos sepan, bueno esos lugares donde…**

**Raf: ahí…calla, como eres tan asqueroso.**

**Sulfus: pues nosotros lo hacemos aquí y allá y no te quejas.**

**Raf: porque lo nuestro es bonito, y me gusta.**

**Sulfus: a mí también me gusta.**

**Raf: si no, no lo haríamos.**

**Sulfus: obviamente. Pero a que te gusta que cambiemos de sitio, ¿eh?**

**Raf: a veces eres de lo que no hay, pero…hombre siempre en el mismo sitio seria aburrido.**

**Sulfus: por eso nosotros sabemos montárnoslo bien.**

**Raf: y tan bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿a qué te lo hago bien?**

**Raf: ¿a qué viene eso? **

**Sulfus: quiero saber si estas a gusto.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Si me lo hace la persona con la que me siento bien… y es a la única a la que le dejaría.**

**Sulfus: ¿y quién es el afortunado?**

**Raf: ¿quieres jugar, eh?**

**Sulfus: llámalo como quieras. ¿Le quieres verdad?**

**Raf: y porque estoy con él.**

**Sulfus: bueno eso es cierto. Él dice que eres una mujer increíble.**

**Raf: creo que me halaga demasiado.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué? Es verdad.**

**Raf: ¿y el que va a decir? Aunque yo también por muchas cosas bonitas que le diga siempre me dice que eso no es verdad.**

**Sulfus: no es que no sea verdad, pero a él le gusta que se lo digas. Además si hay que ser modestos lo somos. Bueno lo importante, ¿te hace sentir bien cierto?**

**Raf: siempre. Tanto que a veces me cuesta mucho separarme de él.**

**Sulfus: y el de ti también. Sobre todo por las noches.**

**Raf: ya es que cuando duermes con él una vez…nunca es lo mismo que sola. Y todavía más cuando he dormido muchas veces con él.**

**Sulfus: ¿y dormís muchas veces juntos?**

**Raf: unas cuantas.**

**Sulfus: es que seguro que dormir abrazado a la chica que te gusta es una gozada.**

**Raf: si es precioso. Me gusta despertarme por las mañanas con él. Además no es de esos que se van sin hacer ruido.**

**Sulfus: así que le gusta quedarse contigo.**

**Raf: claro.**

**Sulfus: según me ha dicho, le vuelves loco.**

**Raf: el loco es el.**

**Sulfus: es que tú le vuelves loco.**

**Raf: bueno si él lo dice será verdad.**

**Sulfus: se muere por ti. No sería nada si ti créeme.**

**Raf: sí que está enamorado sí.**

**Sulfus: ya te digo.**

**Raf: nunca pensé que un demonio me diría eso.**

**Sulfus: ni el que se lo diría a un ángel, pero así es la vida no puedes juzgar a una persona por su forma y a veces te sorprendes.**

**Raf: y tan sorprendida estoy contigo pequeño demonio.**

**Sulfus: creo que aún me sorprende que diga estas cosas.**

**Raf: después de 5 meses podrías haberte dado más cuenta.**

**Sulfus: y cada dia lo comprendo más. Después de todo no te veo como un ángel si no como una chica normal y corriente.**

**Raf: si eso me pasa contigo.**

**Sulfus: y más aún si el veto no existe para nosotros.**

**Kabalé: hombre vosotros por aquí.**

**Sulfus: bueno aquí estamos.**

**Raf: bueno mientras tú hablas con ellos voy a hablar yo con las mías que me reclaman por Whatsap.**

Whatsap de las angel´s friends:

**Raf: hola mis preciosas mujeres.**

**Urié: hola****, te he enviado un Whatsap antes.**

**Raf: lo he visto.**

**Miki: hola, ¿Qué tal estas?**

**Raf: estupenda.**

**Dulce: ¿los demonios te tratan bien?**

**Raf: de lujo.**

**Urié: ¿cómo es posible?**

**Raf: tranquilas son buenas personas.**

**Miki: utópico, ¿oye pero tú no estabas con Sulfus?**

**Raf: si pero está hablando con sus amigos.**

**Dulce: siempre aparecen cuando menos lo esperas.**

**Raf: ya, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, no me quejo por eso. Bueno chicas os dejo, que parece que el hombrecillo ha terminado.**

**Urié: nos vemos mañana.**

**Dulce: sí, tengo ganas de verte.**

**Raf: y yo a vosotras.**

**Miki: bueno, hasta mañana.**

**Urié: cuídate nos vemos mañana.**

**Raf: cierto cuidaros.**

**Dulce: descuida.**

Fin del Whatsap.

**Sulfus: ¿ya has terminado?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ok. Vamos que mi madre nos reclama.**

**Raf: vamos.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué, siguen haciendo apuestas?**

**Raf: no creo. ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: no, que de repente me ha venido a la mente.**

**Raf: ¿y tus amigos?**

**Sulfus: están bien. Pero no tienes por qué apartarte.**

**Raf: entiéndelo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Lo entiendo sé que al no estar tus amigas…no es lo mismo.-llegamos a casa-**

**Amanda: ¿Qué tal?**

**Sulfus: bien, he visto a los chicos.**

**Amanda: ¿y qué tal están?**

**Sulfus: bien, creo que como todos apurando el último suspiro de vacaciones.**

**John: ya habéis estado de fiesta mucho tiempo es hora de volver.**

**Elisabeth: ya, papá tiene razón.**

**Raf: tanta fiesta no puede ser buena.**

**Amanda: ¿tenéis todo preparado?**

**Sulfus: lo revisaré por si acaso.**

**Raf: si y yo también no sea que me deje algo y para venir otra vez.**

**Amanda: voy si hace falta.**

**Raf: no se moleste.-lo que faltaba que me pille…-**

**Sulfus: antes se me olvidara algo a mí antes que a ella. Si no me ayudas a hacer la maleta…**

**Elisabeth: ¿es que te tiene que ayudar?**

**Sulfus: bueno me echó una mano.**

**Raf: cierto pero te vi tan perdido…**

**Sulfus: soy un desastre lo sabes.**

**Amanda: es que según qué cosas como no os ayudemos…**

**Raf: por eso siempre estamos ahí.**

**Sulfus: si es que os necesitamos para todo.**

**Raf: a veces sí, pero sabéis cuidaros solitos.**

**John: pero mejor con una mujer a tu lado.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Amanda: a nadie le gusta la soledad.**

**Raf: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: por eso estáis vosotras.**

**Raf: y vosotros. No os quitéis méritos.**

**Elisabeth: tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: pero no nos pongamos melodramáticos.**

**Amanda: está claro que no queréis volver, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: sinceramente, me da igual.**

**Raf: si, hemos tenido unas vacaciones largas y ahora toca volver.**

**Elisabeth: si se lo pasan mejor allí que aquí.**

**Sulfus: algo diferente.**

**Raf: no me quejo ni de esto ni de la escuela, además queda relativamente poco.**

**Amanda: si es cierto, como cada vez caen en una fecha diferente.**

**John: ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es hincar los codos.**

**Amanda: ya tendréis fiesta más adelante.**

**John: además podríais iros todos juntos en verano.**

**Sulfus: es buena idea.**

**Raf: no estaría mal.**

**Sulfus: estaría genial. Podríais dejarme las llaves de la casa de la playa.**

**Raf: ¿es que tienen…?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: esas cosas podrías contármelas.**

**Sulfus: tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me olvida.**

**Raf: a saber qué cosas tienes en la cabeza.**

**Sulfus: muchas y seguramente alguna será como hacer feliz a mi novia.**

**Raf: bueno si es por eso te perdono.**

**Amanda: pero las llaves cuando decidáis de ir, vienes y las coges.**

**Sulfus: gracias mamá.**

**Elisabeth: no digas gilipolleces.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Amanda: bueno guapa ¿qué te ha parecido la estancia?**

**Raf: de verdad no conocía la hospitalidad de un demonio pero en serio, increíble. Creo que me he sentido tratada como una propia hija.**

**Amanda: eso intentamos.**

**John: eres muy maja chavalita.**

**Raf: bueno tantos cumplidos…**

**Elisabeth: déjate de tonterías es verdad. Y a ver si pronto estas aquí otra vez.**

**Raf: bueno cuando se pueda…aquí estaremos.**

**Sulfus: cierto depende de cuando pensemos en ir a la playa así lo haremos, pero hasta entonces…**

**Raf: ¿Qué crees que dirán los demás?**

**Sulfus: yo creo que encantados.**

**Raf: además nos llevamos bien.**

**Sulfus: si es cierto, además la idea les gustara.**

**Raf: y si no…**

**Sulfus: ya sabes nos vamos tu y yo, que no pasa nada.**

**Elisabeth: parad el carro, jajaja.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: eh pero es buena idea.**

**Raf: pero aún queda mucho.**

**Sulfus: mejor nos centramos en lo que tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina y lo demás vendrá luego.**

**Raf: me parece bien.**

Continuara…


	45. angel s friends declaracion de amor 45

Angel´s friends: capítulo 45

**Raf: vamos, es hora de levantarse.**

**Sulfus: ¿ya?**

**Raf: cari, tenemos que irnos, hoy volvemos, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?**

**Sulfus: vale, vale es cierto. Me sorprende que tú estés levantada a estas horas con lo que te cuesta.**

**Raf: los ángeles nunca llegamos tarde.**

**Sulfus: pero los demonios sí. Y no hables muy alto no vaya a ser…**

**Raf: tienes razón. Anda vamos.**

**Sulfus: si.-nos levantamos. Bajamos al salón. Allí estaban mis padres y mi hermana- Bueno nosotros nos vamos.**

**Amanda: pero desayunáis primero.**

**Sulfus: claro mamá.**

**Raf: ¿sabes? No quiero volver.**

**Sulfus: ni yo.-me acerque a su oído-si pero estaremos solos.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: mi niña bonita, te quiero hacer cositas.**

**Raf: tío me quitas las ganas de desayunar.**

**Sulfus: perdona pero es verdad.**

**Raf: ya. Además en la escuela tenemos que hacer lo que dijimos.**

**Sulfus: cierto, pero todo el dia no cariño.**

**Raf: no, todo el dia no, pero es una cosa seria.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: -desayunamos tranquilamente- bueno ahora sí que si…, de verdad ha sido un auténtico placer estar aquí.**

**Amanda: sabes que aquí estamos para cuando quieras.**

**Sulfus: anda vamos, nos vemos. –volamos hacia la puerta principal. Al atravesarla, cuando llegamos a un lugar seguro, mi novia volvió a ser lo que era, un ángel, lo que yo quería, lo que amaba- bueno por fin eres mi ángel.**

**Raf: jajaja, ya tocaba. Creo que no me reconocía ya así.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Es mucho tiempo.**

**Raf: ahora toca descubrir lo que te dije.**

**Sulfus: si.-llegamos a la puerta de la escuela donde estaban nuestros amigos-**

**Urié: hablando de ellos…**

**Raf: chicas, me alegro de veros.**

**Dulce: y nosotras a ti.**

**Miki: que habrás estado haciendo…**

**Raf: pues…cosas.**

**Urié: ¿qué cosas?**

**Raf: a veces tener momentos dulces y otros en los que me ha tocado aguantar a su primo el salido.**

**Miki: ¿pero no te ha hecho nada, no?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: tranquila el mal trago me lo lleve yo.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué te pasó?**

**Sulfus: cosas con mi primo el salido, me pegó, pero no le deis mucha importancia.**

**Cabiria: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: si, tranquilos.**

**Gas: bueno otra vez aquí, ¿Qué pensáis hacer o como pensáis empezar?**

**Cabiria: todo igual como siempre supongo.**

**Sulfus: bueno nosotros…pensábamos hacer una cosilla.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué cosilla?**

**Urié: eso digo yo.**

**Raf: descubrir porque el veto no existe para nosotros.**

**Dulce: es trabajo duro.**

**Raf: si pero quiero hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: y como sola no lo ibas a hacer…**

**Gas: me lo imaginaba.**

**Miki: todos yo creo.**

**Raf: ¿y cómo crees que será?**

**Sulfus: supongo que tú me darás órdenes y cuando te des la vuelta hare lo que me dé la gana.**

**Raf: ¿ordenes yo?**

**Sulfus: madre mia que mal lo voy a pasar entre libros.**

**Raf: tranquilo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: al menos…**

**Raf: te tengo cogido por tus partes.**

**Sulfus: perfecto. ¿Y eso porque?**

**Raf: porque si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien y yo quiero descubrirlo.**

**Sulfus: lo se mi ángel, por eso, como es algo que nos concierne a los dos te voy a ayudar.**

**Raf: gracias. Además, aunque no quisieras lo harías igual.**

**Sulfus: me conoces bastante bien.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: pero ahora no. Mañana empezamos.**

**Raf: claro hoy es más relax.**

**Sulfus: hoy sabes que no me pondría ni a tiros.**

**Raf: hoy simplemente es llegar, quizás a algunos de nosotros ya tengan que ocuparse de los humanos, quien sabe.**

**Sulfus: espero que no seamos nosotros. A partir de mañana me lo voy a tomar en serio, no quiero decepcionarte.**

**Raf: tranquilo. Sé que va a ser duro para ti, pero tenemos que compaginar internet con la biblioteca que puede ser quizás más productiva.**

**Sulfus: ya, aunque no he abierto un libro en mi vida.**

**Raf: por algo se empieza cielo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, y si por algo se empieza digo yo que…**

**Raf: eh…no.-nos apartamos del resto-**

**Sulfus: vamos Raf, además para que quieres esperar más.**

**Raf: ¿esperar el que?**

**Sulfus: eso digo yo, además tengo los que a ti te gustan.**

**Raf: ¿los que a mí me gustan? Pero…**

**Sulfus: si, los de fresa o los de chocolate, tú eliges.**

**Raf: te has aprendido la lección, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: si, es que no quiero cagarla y menos contigo.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Sulfus: vamos no sea que…**

**Raf: pues no me gusta que me dejen a medias.**

**Gas: ¿Qué cuchichearan?**

**Miki: él le dirá que la quiere, ella le dirá que ella más y el que mucho más, acompañados de besos, toqueteos y elementos varios.**

**Urié: ya ves, pero se necesitan tanto cuando han estado todas las vacaciones solos y habrán hecho lo que les haya parecido.**

**Cabiria: o no, eso es que al volver sus padres se les corto el rollo.**

**Kabalé: es verdad, no creo que hicieran nada mientras esta su madre en casa. Además él dijo que su madre no le dejaba…**

**Dulce: es que con su madre en casa, a mí no se me ocurriría. Pero que se le va a hacer.**

**Sulfus: va cielo, ¿qué me dices?**

**Raf: cuando te pones pesado…**

**Sulfus: ya pero me gustas rubia y mi madre sabes que no nos dejaba.**

**Raf: pero lo hicimos dos veces seguidas.**

**Sulfus: ya cari…pero…**

**Raf: am…bueno… am…está bien, tu ganas.- ¿Por qué tendré que hacerlo si no me apetece?-**

**Sulfus:-nos fuimos- oye… ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres o no?**

**Raf: pues la verdad…no.**

**Sulfus: de verdad no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.**

**Raf: es que no quiero porque creo que no debemos, y porque tampoco podemos estar todos los días…**

**Sulfus: tranquila. En cierto modo no lo he hecho de una manera…diciéndote vamos a hacerlo sino simplemente que quería estar contigo.**

**Raf: de verdad es que cada dia creo que te conozco menos sobre todo por esto.**

**Sulfus: cariño sabía que no querías… por eso ahora te digo esto.**

**Raf: eres de verdad, no se…**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien? ¿No te he ofendido, no?**

**Raf: que va. Si me espero ya cualquier cosa de ti, así que no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: en ese caso…**

**Raf: ¿y como es que me necesitas tantísimo?**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?**

**Raf: tu. Venga ahora no sabes ni lo que dices.**

**Sulfus: bueno es cierto, a ver…yo te necesito bastante.**

**Raf: ya lo sé, pero es que llevamos todas las vacaciones juntos, solos y a lo mejor yo quiero estar con mis amigas y…bueno tú con los tuyos no…**

**Sulfus: si quieres irte puedes, nos vemos más tarde.**

**Raf: ahora quieres que me vaya.**

**Sulfus: de verdad no hay quien te entienda. No quieres estar conmigo pues no estés.**

**Raf: no es eso, claro que quiero estar contigo pero a veces…**

**Sulfus: pero a veces que.**

**Raf: no se a veces eres tú, otras no lo eres, yo no sé qué decirte más, y todo con la excusa de… y eso también contrólate.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. De verdad Raf perdóname.**

**Raf: olvídalo. No quiero enfadarme contigo porque tampoco te lo mereces.**

**Sulfus: de verdad si quieres irte puedes.**

**Raf: tranquilo. Pero de verdad se pueden decir las cosas mejor.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: no te preocupes, alegra esa cara.**

**Sulfus: aun no entiendo como sigues conmigo después de haberte decepcionado tantas veces.**

**Raf: sigo contigo porque te quiero. Y no me has decepcionado.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué no te he decepcionado? No me mientas, dime la verdad.**

**Raf: no de verdad. Todos a veces hacemos el tonto y a veces provocamos que la otra persona se sienta un poco…yo también lo hago.**

**Sulfus: tú no lo has hecho nunca. Yo intento darte lo mejor de mí pero nunca lo consigo.**

**Raf: lo haces. Haces que sea increíblemente feliz, de verdad no te marchites por eso.**

**Sulfus: no quiero perderte.**

**Raf: y no lo vas a hacer. Yo siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites y te lo he dicho miles de veces, aunque tú a veces sigues con las mismas tonterías. Sabes podría haberme ido pero no lo he hecho.**

**Sulfus: lo sé y te lo agradezco.-mire al suelo-**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: vamos, no quiero que estés así. Sulfus me parte verte así. De verdad no tienes que pensar estas cosas cuando sabes que yo nunca he pensado eso de ti. –estábamos en uno de los bancos del parque y en forma inmortal así podíamos hablar tranquilamente mientras nadie nos veía. Yo intentaba tranquilizarle. Me senté encima de él cara a cara-**

**Sulfus: Raf me siento impotente.**

**Raf: no. No eres nada de eso.**

**Sulfus: si porque últimamente la estoy cagando contigo mucho.**

**Raf: te repito que no.**

**Sulfus: te agradezco que siempre estés ahí cuando más lo necesito y siempre por supuesto.**

**Raf: realmente no tienes por qué estar así.**

**Sulfus: si pero sabes que a veces me entran estos bajones.**

**Raf: todos tenemos miedo de decepcionar a las personas que queremos. **

**Sulfus: ya. De verdad nunca antes todo lo que haces por mi nadie lo había hecho.**

**Raf: eso es porque no te valoran lo suficiente.**

**Sulfus: eso es por qué yo no soy nada.**

**Raf: no digas eso.**

**Sulfus: de verdad que tenga que decirme esto un ángel, es flipante.**

**Raf: eso no tiene nada que ver si no yo también pienso que hago sentada encima de un diablo, consolándole, mimándole.**

**Sulfus: porque eres muy especial. Siempre lo supe por eso me dio igual que fueras un ángel.**

**Raf: y tú nunca te comportaste como un demonio conmigo.**

**Sulfus: eso es porque no quería perderte y por eso me comportaba así contigo, además siempre me has tratado bien, no te iba a tratar mal yo.**

**Raf: gracias en serio, aunque simplemente cuando te metías conmigo simplemente creía que lo hacías por si algún dia explotaba, pero como lo veía tan normal, y nunca me lo tomaba a mal, solo te seguía el juego y punto. Además a veces te veía solo en alguna de las torres de la escuela y como que eras otra persona.**

**Sulfus: ¿y si me viste porque no te acercaste?**

**Raf: porque en cierto modo eres un diablo, y tampoco me sentía segura yo y supongo que tú tampoco.**

**Sulfus: igual que yo me acercaba a ti, podrías hacerlo tú, pero te entiendo.**

**Raf: tampoco creo que haya que preocuparse por eso ahora.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué te dan estos bajones?-el me tenía agarrada de la cintura y me tocaba el pelo. Decidí sentarme como una niña chica entre sus brazos. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba-**

**Sulfus: no lo sé, a veces no lo entiendo ni yo.**

**Raf: ¿te das cuenta de que esto ha empezado como una pavada?**

**Sulfus: ya deberías entender que soy muy tonto, pero mira el lado positivo puedo estar tranquilamente abrazándote sin que nadie nos moleste.**

**Raf: esto es una de las muchas ventajas que tiene ser inmortal, nadie te ve lo que estás haciendo, además se está bien así.**

**Sulfus: es cierto.**

**Raf: me pregunto dónde estarán los demás.**

**Sulfus: quizás alguno se haya tenido que ocupar de su humano.**

**Raf: si puede ser.**

**Sulfus: mañana nosotros nos pondremos al lio.**

**Raf: si es cierto. Hay que hacerlo, quiero saber porque, que me encanta y lo sabes no tener problemas con el veto, pero ahí hay algo raro.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, sabremos porque muy pronto.**

**Raf: alegra esa cara de mustio que tienes.-le di un beso en la mejilla-**

**Sulfus: lo siento, aunque gracias por tu regalo.**

**Raf: ¿qué regalo?**

**Sulfus: el beso. Eso me anima bastante.**

**Raf: ya lo sé por eso lo hago.**

**Sulfus: tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien.**

**Raf: y te lo agradezco.-me beso. Me perdí con el-**

**Sulfus: oye, es mejor que vayamos ya para la escuela. ¿Qué te parece?**

**Raf: perfecto.-nos levantamos y delante de nosotros teníamos a nuestros amigos- que agradable sorpresa.**

**Urié: ¿habéis tenido desafío vosotros?**

**Raf: no que yo sepa, además ya no son horas para eso.**

**Gas: como os habéis ido tan de repente…**

**Sulfus: ya es cierto, pero quería hablar con ella de lo de mañana.**

**Kabalé: y otras muchas cosas más.**

**Sulfus: porque una cosa siempre lleva a la otra.**

**Cabiria: para no conocerte.**

**Miki: y digo yo no habéis tenido bastante con estar dos semanas juntos, solos.**

**Raf: ya bueno pero ya sabéis como somos.**

**Dulce: demasiado fogosos.**

**Sulfus: llamarlo como queráis pero podría ser.**

**Raf: cuando lo viváis, quizás también estáis así.**

**Dulce: debe ser tan bonito.**

**Kabalé: y empalagoso, porque cuando Sulfus se lo propone…**

**Sulfus: no digas pavadas.**

**Raf: es verdad que eres empalagoso a veces pero quién lo diría de ti.**

**Kabalé: ves hasta Raf que lo sabe muy bien, lo dice.**

**Sulfus: es que si me pongo me pongo.**

**Raf: y no te gusta que te corten el rollo.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: ahí si no te conociera…**

**Urié: ahí…de verdad.**

**Raf: de que te quejas ahora.**

**Urié: de nada mujer.**

**Raf: bueno y vosotras contarme.**

**Dulce: seguro que lo nuestro ha sido más aburrido que lo tuyo.**

**Miki: no te creas. Fuimos de fiesta.**

**Gas: y nosotros.**

**Kabalé: es verdad nos encontramos allí.**

**Urié: que va nos llamasteis.**

**Sulfus: ¿y no nos decís nada? **

**Raf: eso digo yo, así que os vais de fiesta y no decís nada.**

**Cabiria: pensábamos que estaríais ocupados.**

**Urié: es cierto.**

**Raf: jo, yo quería más.**

**Dulce: después del crucero te quedaste con ganas de mas, eh.**

**Raf: madre mia, si las pasadas que me metía eran espectaculares y aun quería más.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, con tal de ponerme…**

**Raf: ¿Cómo? Nervioso eh, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: demasiado.**

**Miki: bueno pero lo habéis pasado bien, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: por supuesto.**

**Sulfus: sí. Ahora hay que volver a la normalidad.**

**Raf: y empezar a hacer cosas.**

**Sulfus: aunque podemos mirarlo por el lado positivo el verano está ahí ya.**

**Raf: nunca pensé que se estaba de fiesta tanto tiempo.**

**Urié: yo pensaba que iba a ser más complicada de lo que es.**

**Dulce: pero también acabamos de venir de vacaciones.**

**Sulfus: cierto pero si te fijas no queda nada.**

**Raf: ¿hacemos algo?**

**Urié: ¿cómo qué?**

**Miki: en verano dices.**

**Raf: claro.**

**Dulce: es buena idea.**

**Sulfus: no estarás pensando en dejarme solo.**

**Raf: no, te voy a dejar solo, lo digo en general.**

**Cabiria: ¿nosotros también?**

**Urié: nos pasamos la vida juntos, aunque seamos rivales. Que no lleguemos a ser los mejores amigos nunca pero no significa que pasemos estancias agradables.**

**Gas: en cierto modo tiene razón.**

**Kabalé: es cierto que hay un acercamiento muy grande, aunque creo que es en parte a que vosotros dos seáis pareja.**

**Raf: ya. Pero no se siempre ha sido así.**

**Sulfus: es mejor. Quizás estéis a favor o no de lo nuestro pero esto es bastante bueno para nosotros, después de todo, somos personas normales.**

**Raf: o al menos lo intentamos ser. Es cierto que quizás bien del todo no nos entendemos pero reconocer que lo pasamos bien.**

**Dulce: muchas veces colaboramos y otras somos rivales, pero sabemos llevarnos bien.**

**Kabalé: mientras no nos fulminen por juntarnos con ángeles, me parece bien.**

**Miki: y a nosotras también, perfecto.**

**Raf: a la única que pueden fulminar pero a base de bien, es a mí.**

**Urié: ¿a ti?**

**Raf: es que como se enteren se me cae el pelo.**

**Sulfus: y a mí.**

**Cabiria: pero hasta que eso pase…**

**Dulce: además si lo lleváis bien.**

**Raf: ya pero a mí tampoco me gusta esconderme.**

**Sulfus: ya ni a mí.**

**Urié: ¿y cuando empezáis?**

**Raf: si dios quiere mañana después de clase. ¿Tú que dices?**

**Sulfus: me parece bien.**

Continuara…


	46. angel s friends declaracion de amor 46

Angel´s friends: cap. 46

**Raf:-la vida en la tierra despertaba. Era hora de volver al trabajo-**

**Urié: Raf, ¿vamos?**

**Raf: sí. ¿Tienes ganas de empezar?**

**Urié: uf, algún dia hay que empezar.**

**Miki: siempre cuesta mucho volver pero queda poco.**

**Dulce: y la vena esa de vámonos todos juntos en verano.**

**Raf: es algo que Sulfus y yo hablamos hace algunos días incluso con sus padres.**

**Urié: ¿con sus padres?**

**Raf: sí. Por lo visto tienen una casa en la playa.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué dices?**

**Miki: el demonio este tiene cosas por todas partes.**

**Raf: eso digo yo. ¿Te puedes creer que no me había dicho nada?**

**Urié: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: sí. Me sorprendió mucho. Y él me dice que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y se le había olvidado.**

**Miki: ¿y donde lo sabes?**

**Raf: en Sicilia.**

**Urié: pero su familia es rica o que.**

**Miki: pero si es un demonio como…**

**Raf: eso es lo que no me ha contado todavía.**

**Dulce: en verdad menudo novio tienes.**

**Raf: pero yo no le doy importancia a eso ni lo sabía. Pero si, ¿a que es bueno?**

**Urié: bueno, a ver…es un demonio.**

**Raf: si pero yo le quiero.**

**Miki: si eso es verdad.**

**Dulce: lo importante es que te trate bien.**

**Raf: y lo hace estupendamente.**

**Urié: ya te digo.**

**Raf: si no lo hiciera no estaría con él.-bajamos a la cafetería. Allí estaban el resto. Sulfus me planto un beso en todos los morros- ¿has dormido bien?**

**Sulfus: no me quejo. Sabes que duermo mejor contigo.**

**Raf: ya. Oye me tienes que contar la historia de la casa de la playa.**

**Urié: eso.**

**Gas: ¿Qué tienes casa donde?**

**Sulfus: en Sicilia.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué dices?**

**Cabiria: como te callas esas cosas.**

**Sulfus: te juro que no me acordaba. Pero mis padres me lo dijeron, que fuéramos en verano allí. Por eso os lo dijimos ayer.**

**Kabalé: pero y cómo es posible.**

**Sulfus: a ver que os cuente. Mi abuelo viajaba mucho. Era de clase pudiente y todos los veranos viajaba a Sicilia.**

**Raf: pero…tenía amigos allí, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: él se formó allí. Él tenía sus amigos, a su gran amor, pero no correspondido allí. Pero al terminar los estudios volvió a casa. Uno de esos amigos murió prematuramente y al viajar a Sicilia para poder despedirse de él, recogió una nota en la que esa persona le regalaba su lugar de retiro y de recreo particular y preciado.**

**Urié: debía de apreciarlo mucho.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Raf: pero ese amigo… ¿sabía que iba a morir?**

**Sulfus: estaba enfermo y cuando le dijeron que no le quedaba mucho tiempo hizo aquella nota a modo de testamento.**

**Dulce: ¿estaba solo?**

**Sulfus: desgraciadamente sí. Perdió a su familia muy joven, y él lo era también, por tanto decidió que la casa fuera para el que siempre estuvo a su lado. Así que mi abuelo todos los años invitaba a sus amigos y familiares a pasar el verano allí.**

**Raf: pero sigue vivo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: claro. Viene de vez en cuando. Le gustaría y mucho conocerte. Y un dia me dijo que estaría orgulloso de que recuperara la tradición de volver en verano con mis amigos. Mis padres también lo hacen, no te creas, pero mi abuelo se dirige muchas veces a las generaciones más jóvenes.**

**Raf: ¿crees que él estaría orgulloso de que estuvieras con un ángel?**

**Sulfus: él siempre me ha dicho que tengo que vivir la vida como yo crea conveniente y escoger lo que sea bueno para mí y me haga feliz.**

**Kabalé: entonces a él no le importa.**

**Sulfus: creo que no, pero no lo sabe. Por si acaso. A veces no entiendo como mi abuelo quizás esté de acuerdo a mi relación con un ángel y mi padre no, y eso que mi abuelo es su padre.**

**Raf: las generaciones cambian, no creo que tenga que ser como todos pensamos. A veces cuando ven que alguien decide hacer las cosas de una manera o de otra cambian. Los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros y si nuestros padres no dan su brazo a torcer quizás alguien cercano lo haga.**

**Sulfus: posiblemente.**

**Raf: oye, chicas creo que nos esperan. Luego nos vemos y vemos a ver como lo hacemos.**

**Sulfus: vale no te preocupes. Cuando puedas me buscas, me llamas o lo que quieras.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: anda vete, no llegues tarde.**

**Raf: nos vemos.-le di un beso y me fui-**

**Urié: anda que te cuesta despedirte de él.**

**Raf: no sabes cuánto.**

**Dulce: no pasa nada. Anda vamos.**

**Miki: espero no tener ningún desafío todavía. No quiero verle la cara a Gas.**

**Raf: tranquila, solo es un rato.**

**Urié: para ti es muy fácil, el tuyo es tu novio.**

**Raf: pero en los desafíos no somos nada.**

**Urié: ¿en serio sabéis cortaros en los desafíos?**

**Raf: si no, no tiramos. Luego nos reímos de las tonterías que nos hemos dicho y punto.**

**Dulce: hombre es que como no lo hagan así, no creo que haya manera de hacer un desafío.**

**Raf: hasta nos picamos entre nosotros con cosas como "si lo haces no vas a tener después…" claro el otro se pica, y así o a lo mejor me besa en medio de un desafío, y eso desencadena una discusión pero en serio es divertido y lo llevamos bien.**

**Urié: me alegro de que os lo paséis bien.**

**Miki: eso es algo que por ejemplo nosotras no tenemos.**

**Urié: a ver que Dulce y yo nos enfrentamos a las chicas pero vosotras.**

**Dulce: cierto.**

**Miki: ya pero Gas es un ser despreciable para mí y Sulfus para Raf es lo contrario.**

**Raf: es que a Gas hay que darle de comer aparte pero a Sulfus todavía más. Además Gas es más fácil de manipular que Sulfus.**

**Miki: lógico. A Sulfus no hay quien le toque un pelo, está hecho de otra pasta.**

**Raf: si pero no es tan malo como parece.**

**Miki: porque te quiere y te lo demuestra.**

**Raf: ya. ¿Y a qué viene todo esto?**

**Miki: una vez más es tu suerte frente a la nuestra.**

**Raf: olvidaros de eso. Yo en los desafíos Sulfus y yo no somos pareja.**

**Urié: pero cuando acaban los desafíos volvéis a ser pareja.**

**Raf: tú lo has dicho cuando acaban.-el profesor entro en clase-vamos a callarnos.**

**Profesor Arkam: buenos días chicas.**

**Raf: buenos días profesor. Podría explicarnos algo más del VETO, ¿no cree?**

**Profesor Arkam: no es el momento de hablar de eso. Solo tenéis que saber que es una regla que no permite el contacto ni la obstrucción con los demonios.**

**Urié: pero debe haber algo más.**

**Miki: ¿cómo surgió entonces?**

**Profesora Tempel: eso se tratara más adelante.**

**Sulfus: pero es un tema que nos concierne a todos.**

**Profesora Tempel: más adelante Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: está bien.-mire a mis amigos. Pensé si en la clase de los ángeles, Raf hubiera tenido más suerte-**

**Kabalé: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: preocupado no estoy.**

**Cabiria: pues tu cara es un poema amigo.**

**Sulfus: da igual, no pasa nada.**

**Gas: además esta tarde…**

**Kabalé: es verdad así que después...**

**Sulfus: escuchad mejor no hablemos de esto aquí.**

**Cabiria: es mejor.**

**Kabalé: tienes razón. No queremos tener problemas.**

**Cabiria: sobre todo por culpa de un ángel.**

**Profesora Tempel: ahora que los ánimos se han calmado, volvamos a donde estábamos si no queréis quedaros aquí toda la tarde.**

**Sulfus: eso nunca.**

**Kabalé: por la tarde por favor no.**

**Profesora Tempel: ¡Kabalé!**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué he dicho ahora?**

**Sulfus: eso que acabas de decir. Contrólate.**

**Cabiria: eso no digas esas bobadas.**

**Gas: eso es cosa de ángeles.**

**Profesora Tempel: por una vez dices algo inteligente Gas.**

**Gas: es que a veces…**

**Sulfus: bájate de la parra Gas.**

**Gas: vale, ya me tranquilizo.**

**Sulfus: además Gas no les tires la caña a las mujeres mayores. Búscate a otra.-me acerque a él para que la profesora ni es resto de la clase nos oyera- he notado que Miki y tu cuando no discutís os lleváis muy bien.**

**Gas: si hombre, ¿Cómo caes tan bajo?**

**Sulfus: es una opción. Yo entiendo que en mi opinión la única así que sobresale del resto es Raf y por eso me gusta y la quiero, y por eso estoy con ella, pero las otras bueno algo tendrán, si a ti te gusta porque no.**

**Gas: pero no. Anda calla.**

**Sulfus: si, si, si yo…no digo nada.**

**Gas: callado estas más guapo.**

**Sulfus: ¿porque te pones tan nervioso?**

**Gas: ¿nervioso yo?**

**Sulfus: bueno que no digo nada.-me callé pero vamos que no hay más que hablar, le gusta. Cuando salimos de clase fuimos a la cafetería-**

**Cabiria: creo que me tengo que ir.-mi pulsera empezó a vibrar y me tuve que ir-**

**Kabalé: ¿bueno y nosotros que?**

**Sulfus: yo…se supone que Raf me tiene que llamar.**

**Gas: al menos él está ocupado.**

**Urié: chicas me voy.**

**Raf: que te vaya bien.**

**Urié: tranquila.**

**Dulce: seguro que le ganas a la estirada esa.**

**Miki: tú eres más fuerte que ella. Y nosotras… ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Raf: a la cafetería.-entramos. Sabía que los demonios podrían estar allí. Me coloqué detrás de la silla de Sulfus. Le puse las manos en los hombros-**

**Kabalé: al menos ya la tienes aquí.**

**Sulfus: ves si es que es decir cualquier cosa de ella y aparecer. Oye, ¿le habéis preguntado al profesor algo del VETO?**

**Raf: si, pero nos ha dado largas.-me hizo sentarme encima de el-**

**Gas: pues exactamente igual que a nosotros.**

**Miki: es extraño que digan "otro dia hablamos de eso"**

**Dulce: aunque quizás no teníamos que haber dicho nada.**

**Kabalé: ya pero ellos tienen la obligación de responder.**

**Sulfus: en eso tienes razón.**

**Raf: nene, ¿cuándo vamos a empezar?**

**Sulfus: un poco más tarde, ¿no? Acabo de salir de clase. Cuando despeje la mente.**

**Raf: vale. Ahora vamos a relajarnos un poco.**

**Gas: ¿y de verdad os queréis meter en esos asuntos?**

**Raf: hombre…quiero saber la verdad. Es extraño que no pase nada cuando en teoría aunque se rompa el VETO, alguna reacción debe haber.**

**Sulfus: es mejor descubrirlo. Quizás estamos ante un enemigo oculto y debemos saber de qué se trata.**

**Raf: a veces he sentido como si mi madre tuviera algo que ver con ese tema.**

**Kabalé: ¿tu madre es la culpable de todo? Y tú eres un ángel…**

**Raf: yo no he dicho eso. Si no que quizás la desaparición de mi madre tenga algo que ver con este tema y por eso quizás soy un ángel.**

**Sulfus: puede ser… ¿porque tú de eso no te acuerdas, no?**

**Raf: que va yo era muy pequeña. Solo sé que cuando mis padres adoptivos me dijeron la verdad, me dijeron que mi madre había desaparecido y que las altas esferas debido al bien que hacia mi madre para la comunidad internacional y por la paz, me convirtieron en ángel.**

**Sulfus: pues… eso es que tiene algo que ver. Además es algo importante para ti.**

**Raf: pero aun así el VETO seguiría existiendo.**

**Sulfus: bueno, tú no te preocupes cielo. Sabes que lo descubriremos sea como sea.**

**Raf: eso espero o que al menos sepamos que pasa exactamente.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, lo haremos.**

**Dulce: sabes que puedes contar con nosotras.**

**Raf: lo sé pero no quiero implicaros en mis problemas.**

**Miki: pero somos tus amigas y nos preocupamos por ti.**

**Raf: de verdad sois muy amables, pero ya me siento mal por haberle implicado a él, no quiero implicaros a vosotras.**

**Sulfus: pero si yo ya estaba implicado por lo del tema del VETO, además es algo que puede ayudarte a descubrir donde está tu madre y por eso es normal que quiera ayudarte.**

**Raf: ya, y te lo agradezco.**

**Sulfus: además realmente el que te dijo que si lo descubríamos fui yo, así que no te quejes.**

**Raf: en cierto modo tienes razón, fuiste tú.**

**Sulfus: mira lo que tenemos que pensar ahora es que lo vamos a hacer.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Miki: de verdad si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer…dínoslo.**

**Raf: faltaría más. No os preocupéis pero esto como que nos afecta más directamente a nosotros que a vosotros, así que es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros y luego os lo contemos.**

**Sulfus: de verdad es lo mejor.**

**Kabalé: como queráis.**

**Raf: de verdad, me siento peor implicándoos que si hago yo todo el trabajo, además es algo que necesito hacer.**

**Dulce: Raf, no te sientas mal, somos tus amigas.**

**Miki: no nos gusta verte mal.**

**Sulfus: estas bien, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: sí. -Cogí una silla y me senté al lado de Sulfus- así no te molesto.**

**Sulfus: no me molestas.**

**Raf: si pero no voy a estar todo el rato sentada encima de ti, que no soy un peso pluma.**

**Sulfus: pero si no pesas nada.**

**Raf: estoy muy gorda Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: ¿tu? Que va.**

**Raf: bueno, además que por si acaso viene alguien y nos ve aquí…**

**Sulfus: vale eso me convence más.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: oye y no te preocupes.**

**Raf: estoy bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿seguro?-le di un beso en la mejilla-**

**Raf: seguro. Además no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí.**

**Sulfus: sí que me tengo que preocupar. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?**

**Raf: vale. Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos más tarde.**

**Dulce: que os sea leve.**

**Raf: sí. Esperemos.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que hoy veamos las posibilidades que hay en internet del tema?**

**Raf: vale, me parece bien. Y no te preocupes tanto por mí.**

**Sulfus: sí que me tengo que preocupar.**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: cualquiera se preocupa por la persona a la que ama, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces? Yo no iba a ser menos.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿Dónde vamos?**

**Raf: donde tú quieras.**

**Sulfus: en la biblioteca, el ordenador se puede usar ¿verdad?**

**Raf: sí. Vamos allí si quieres.**

**Sulfus: donde usted quiera señorita.**

**Raf: tonto, pero con cariño.-le di un beso, pero a él le dio por no soltarme. Lo que era un simple pico fue un cálido morreo- anda vamos a centrarnos. Luego habrá tiempo para eso.**

**Sulfus: mientras lo haya.**

**Raf: tranquilo si vamos bien de tiempo sí. Además con un par de horas o tres que empleemos en esto bien, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: lo que veamos.**

**Raf: lógicamente aquí toda la tarde no.**

**Sulfus: tendremos que hacer otras cosas digo yo, ¿no?**

**Raf: a ver si eres capaz de centrarte un poco.-llegamos a la biblioteca. Fuimos a una salita reservada, donde había unos ordenadores para trabajos o para ver pelis, en la que estaríamos solos sin que nadie nos molestara. Engañamos un poco a los bibliotecarios diciéndoles que los profesores nos habían obligado a hacer un trabajo con nuestro adversario, porque eso de que un ángel y un demonio juntos…- menos mal que ha colado.**

**Sulfus: ¿no se lo dirán a nadie no?**

**Raf: escúchame, los profesores pienso que pueden ser propensos a ese tipo de cosas.**

**Sulfus: si, pero ¿tú crees?**

**Raf: porque no.**

**Sulfus: oye a mí me gustaría.**

**Raf: si, a nosotros sí pero a los demás no.**

**Sulfus: eso es cierto.**

**Raf: además mis amigas se quejan muchas veces de que ellas como tengan que pasar una tarde con tus amigos mal rollo en cambio nosotros…**

**Sulfus: ¿y que más les da? Pero a las chicas que más les da. Eso es más cosa de Miki y Gas o me equivoco.**

**Raf: si, porque Miki, así hablando con ella esta mañana, le digo es que Sulfus no están malo como parece y me dice "porque te quiere y te lo demuestra"**

**Sulfus: tía ya está. Es como decir el a Raf se lo demuestra pero el a mí no.**

**Raf: si eso es exactamente lo que he pensado yo.**

**Sulfus: además el cuándo yo le he dicho deja de tirarle la caña a las mujeres mayores y le hablas de Miki, no quiere saber nada. Incluso me acuerdo que eso mismo me decía a mí el de ti.**

**Raf: ¿cómo qué?**

**Sulfus: pues me decía "te gusta la rubia eh" o "te empanas mirando a la rubia" y otras cosas que yo sabía que eran verdad y que yo decía que eso era mentira y cuando yo le digo lo mismo con Miki me da largas, como hacia yo.**

**Raf: si no te digo que no pueda ser, ¿pero oye nosotros no habíamos venido a buscar algo?**

**Sulfus: si es cierto vamos a hacerlo y luego hablamos de eso.**

**Raf: ¿has encontrado algo?**

**Sulfus: simplemente lo de siempre la regla. ¿Y tú?**

**Raf: estoy en ello.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué no pondrá nada?**

**Raf: porque quizás internet es algo demasiado nuevo, para lo del VETO.**

**Sulfus: ya, puede ser. Pues nada a abrir un libro. ¿Oye, cuanto llevamos aquí?**

**Raf: una hora y media. **

**Sulfus: ¿tanto ya?**

**Raf: es que entre que nos ponemos a hablar y a buscar.**

**Sulfus: en las imágenes no va a haber nada.**

**Raf: ¿y tú qué sabes?-vi una que me llamo la atención-**

**Sulfus: nena, ¿estas segura?**

**Raf: si, la balanza representa el equilibrio.**

**Sulfus: pero entre qué.**

**Raf: entre el bien y el mal.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces ese es el símbolo del VETO?**

**Raf: eso parece.**

**Sulfus: bueno al menos hemos encontrado algo.**

**Raf: ¿quieres que sigamos buscando o mejor mañana?**

**Sulfus: llevamos cerca de tres horas. Nos pusimos a las 2 y son las 5 casi. Tendremos que salir y despejarnos, ¿no?**

**Raf: vale, me parece bien.-salimos de la biblioteca. Llevábamos tres horas y yo al igual que Sulfus estaba muerta. Subimos a mi habitación. Me deje caer en mi cama, y menos mal que él se tumbó al lado, se notaba que estaba cansado. Y nos quedamos fritos-**

**Urié: ¿crees que estos habrán salido de la biblioteca?**

**Miki: creo que sí.**

**Dulce: míralos.**

**Urié: dejémoslos mejor, que descansen, que menudo palizón.**

**Sulfus:-al cabo de una hora nos despertamos- te juro que no me he enterado de nada más.**

**Raf: buf, ¿y te crees que yo sí?**

**Sulfus: buf, es que tres horas… tela.**

**Raf: tres horas para encontrar al menos la balanza.**

**Sulfus: sí. Bueno antes me has cortado. Tú crees que…**

**Raf: ¿Qué se quieren?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: no se…por lo que tú dices concuerda bastante.**

**Sulfus: podríamos espiarles un dia.**

**Raf: si, jajaja, ¿pero no nos descubrirán?**

**Sulfus: no creo, somos discretos, ¿no?**

**Raf: ya pero, bueno al ir en forma humana, hay rasgos distintivos que se ocultan. Pero si ven a una pareja merodeando por allí…**

**Sulfus: mujer, como otra cualquiera.**

**Raf: ya pero si ven a una rubia con un chico con melena oscura van a decir…estos nos han seguido.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Si se lo decimos a las demás ellas sabes que se apuntan.**

**Raf: si es cierto. Bueno ya veremos. Pero a lo mejor es cierto que como tú dices se nota algo.**

**Urié: ¿ya estáis despiertos?**

**Raf: desde hace una hora.**

**Dulce: seguro que no nos has ni oído entrar.**

**Raf: la verdad es que tienes razón. ¿Y Miki?**

**Sulfus: a que lo adivino, ¿con Gas?**

**Dulce: bueno…tenían el desafío.**

**Sulfus: ves Raf, se nos ha escapado.**

**Raf: ya pero cuando están en un desafío nosotros no podemos hacer nada.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Urié: vosotros dos tramáis algo.**

**Sulfus: un demonio siempre trama algo.**

**Raf: es cierto es que su mente sucia nunca cambiará.**

**Dulce: Qué estaríais haciendo…**

**Raf: esta vez solo hablar y además de verdad.**

**Urié: ¿bueno bajamos abajo?**

**Raf: vale, además estarán tus amigas abajo.**

**Sulfus: si, eh pero espera.**

**Raf: que pasa.**

**Sulfus: solo quiero darte un beso.**

**Raf: está bien.-se acercó a mí y primero me dio un pico pero me perdí con él, hasta que solo era consciente de que me estaba besando y de que me estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla-**

**Urié: madre mia.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hacéis mirando?**

**Dulce: vaya tela.**

**Raf: tranquila, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: estaba necesitado, jejeje.**

**Raf: tu siempre estas necesitado.**

**Urié: Raf tiene razón.**

**Sulfus: eh, todas en contra mia no vale.**

**Raf:-llegamos a la cafetería- ¿estas susceptible o que te pasa hoy?**

**Sulfus: no, que va. Pero es que te quiero cielo y sabes que yo siempre necesito tus besos.**

**Kabalé: y tanto que los necesitas.**

**Cabiria: un chico nunca se quiere despegar de su novia.**

**Urié: bueno a lo importante del asunto. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?**

**Raf: algo sí.**

**Kabalé: ¿el qué?**

**Sulfus: una balanza.**

**Raf: si el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.**

Continuara…


	47. angel s friends declaracion de amor 47

Angel´s friends: cap. 47

**Kabalé: ¿una balanza?**

**Sulfus: si, ¿sabes algo de ella?**

**Kabalé: me suena haber visto una.**

**Raf: ¿entonces tiene algo que ver no?**

**Kabalé: si es el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal seguro, pero internet a veces…**

**Raf: ya por eso cuando nos pongamos con los libros quizás encontramos algo de eso.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: tranquilo pequeño.**

**Sulfus: no es que como pones esa cara.**

**Raf: estoy cansada.**

**Sulfus: se te nota.**

**Miki: ves te dije que estaban aquí.**

**Cabiria: anda ya estáis aquí.**

**Kabalé: ¿Quién ha ganado?**

**Miki: ¿Qué creéis?**

**Raf: por tu cara diría que tú.**

**Gas: obviamente ha ganado ella.**

**Miki: lo siento Gas.**

**Gas: mira no me tientes.**

**Miki: ¿Qué yo te tiento a ti?**

**Gas: así sí.**

**Sulfus: bueno dejémoslo chicos.**

**Miki: ¿sabéis algo ya?**

**Raf: ciertamente hemos encontrado una balanza, pero no me quiero fiar todavía.**

**Sulfus: mejor seguimos mañana, ¿qué os parece?**

**Raf: creo que es mejor.-estaba muerta. Me dormía-**

**Sulfus: vamos pequeña, que te duermes.**

**Raf: nos vemos mañana.-le abrace- quiero dormir contigo.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, y yo contigo.**

**Raf: ¿vamos?**

**Sulfus: una vez en la vida que no tienes miedo.**

**Raf: las cosas cambian.-llegamos a la habitación de Sulfus. Me deje caer en su cama. Pero él quería jugar un poco, por tanto se puso encima de mí- oye…**

**Sulfus: shhh…-la bese dulcemente haciéndola mia- considéralo mi beso de buenas noches.**

**Raf: descuida.-acto seguido me perdí entre sus brazos-**

**Gas: tío cortaros delante de mí.**

**Sulfus: anda cállate.-Raf dormía plácidamente. Estaba muerta y yo tampoco tarde nada en caer-**

Al dia siguiente…

**Raf: -oí el pitido del despertador- uf, ¿ya?**

**Sulfus: si.-lo apague- eso es que hemos dormido de lujo y por eso no nos hemos ni enterado.**

**Raf: y tanto.**

**Sulfus: anda, vamos no sea que alguien te vea por esta ala de la escuela.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.-salimos a toda prisa del ala de los demonios, ya que como me vieran por allí podría haber revuelo, y por mi bien debía no meterme en problemas, además los demonios no se callan una, y como lo que más les gusta es hacernos la vida imposible, no tardarían en alarmarse-menos mal que hemos sido rápidos.**

**Sulfus: como nos pillen se puede montar la mundial.-por fin llegamos a paradero seguro-uf, por los pelos.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Gas: anda que os gusta correr de buena mañana.**

**Sulfus: teníamos que salir de allí lo antes posible.**

**Raf: no quiero tener problemas.**

**Urié: estas aquí.**

**Raf: sí. ¿Vamos?**

**Miki: sí que yo tengo que hacer el primer movimiento con el humano.**

**Gas: pero no vas a ganar y lo sabes.**

**Miki: ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír.**

**Gas: quien ríe último, ríe mejor.**

**Miki: tranquilo, sabes que voy a ganar y te duele reconocerlo.**

**Gas: no subestimes al poder de la tentación.**

**Miki: que pesadilla de hombre.**

**Gas: gracias por el cumplido. Eres muy amable.**

**Miki: estúpido engreído.**

**Gas: ¿sabes que todo lo malo que dices de mi me lo tomo como un cumplido?**

**Sulfus: cuando nos decís cosas malas para nosotros son buenas, e incluso sabemos si mentís o no.**

**Miki: ¿me estas llamando mentirosa?**

**Raf: tranquilos, dejadlo ya.**

**Urié: es verdad todo el dia igual.**

**Gas: me saca de quicio.**

**Miki: no te dejes tentar por un ángel, Gas.**

**Raf: y tu déjalo ya, tu tampoco caigas en la tentación.**

**Sulfus: ¿todo bien mi ángel?**

**Raf: si, si tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Raf: no lo hago.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien, no?**

**Raf: si, gracias cielo.-llegamos a la cafetería. Las otras chicas estaban allí-**

**Cabiria: ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Kabalé: hablando con ángeles ¿no lo ves?**

**Sulfus: bueno, qué más da eso ahora.**

**Cabiria: es verdad.**

**Kabalé: hombre visto así…**

**Sulfus: tranquila mujer.**

**Kabalé: tu, bueno que vas a decir, si una de ellas es tu novia.**

**Sulfus: dejémoslo en eso, además que necesidad tendría en hablar con ellas siendo ángeles.**

**Gas: él tiene razón, ¿o es que aun sigues un poco celosa?**

**Kabalé: ¿quieres que te parta la cara Gas?**

**Gas: tranquila mujer, que no es para tanto.**

**Miki: a veces tienes unas cosas…**

**Gas: ¿de qué te quejas ahora?**

**Raf: oye no discutáis por todo, ahora cuando os vayáis tendréis tiempo para discutir y hacer lo que os dé la gana.**

**Sulfus: ella tiene razón. No hace falta que montéis el numerito delante de nosotros.-mire a Raf, como diciendo "ya te dije que entre estos dos hay algo"-**

**Raf: -asentí con la cabeza, "para que estén todo el dia así…"-**

**Gas: y si no estos dos.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Gas: ¿Qué tramáis parejita?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Sulfus: simplemente hablamos de nuestras cosas.**

**Raf: es cierto.**

**Urié: bueno vamos a dejarlo ya y a hacer algo más productivo que es desayunar y no llegar tarde.**

**Dulce: tienes razón.**

**Raf: -cuando terminamos de desayunar, apareció Cox- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Cox: buzzzzzz.**

**Raf: creo que los profesores quieren vernos en la sala presidencial.**

**Sulfus: espero que sea algo importante.**

**Cabiria: cuando nos convocan así es porque lo es.**

**Raf: bueno vamos.-llegamos a la sala presidencial-**

**Profesor Arkam: sentaros.**

**Profesora Tempel: atended bien.**

**Profesor Arkam: hoy tendréis clase en el gimnasio.**

**Gas: pues vaya.**

**Profesora Tempel: tranquilo Gas, tú y tu adversaria se supone que debéis realizar los movimientos pertinentes de acuerdo con el desafío de ayer, ¿no?**

**Miki: cierto, que cabeza la mia.**

**Profesor Arkam: y luego además tendréis personificación.**

**Gas: ¿más trabajo?**

**Miki: no te quejes. Espero no tener que oír tus lloriqueos esta tarde.**

**Gas: ¿pero se puede saber que dices?**

**Raf: ¡calmaos! A ver si no vais a ser capaces de hacer una práctica que voy a tener que hacer yo de niñera. Ya bastante tengo con mis cosas.**

**Sulfus: y ya que va ella, si somos dos mejor. Ella controla a su amiga y yo al mío.**

**Profesora Tempel: tranquilos, no vais a ir. Ellos se las apañan, ¿verdad?**

**Gas: claro profesora.**

**Miki: a lo mejor el que no se aclara es el.**

**Raf: de verdad tranquilizaos.**

**Profesor Arkam: ya podéis marchar.**

**Sulfus: Raf, o les seguimos o se matan.**

**Raf: ya pero no podemos intervenir en su práctica.**

**Sulfus: no vamos a intervenir, si no a vigilarlos de cerca. Lo que hablamos ayer.**

**Raf: ah, ¿te refieres a eso? Vale me gusta.-les sonó la pulsera a Kabalé y a Dulce y se tuvieron que marchar. De repente vimos al profesor-**

**Profesor Arkam: ah, se me olvidaba, vosotros también tenéis personificación esta tarde pero no hace falta que vayáis con los otros.**

**Sulfus: si ni siquiera sabemos dónde van. Nena, esto es perfecto.**

**Raf: ya te digo.-volamos a la cafetería- entonces lo del VETO, ¿cómo lo hacemos?**

**Sulfus: después, aunque solo sea una hora.**

**Raf: lo que pasa es que una hora se nos va fácil. Mañana nos quedamos más tiempo.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Urié: ¿seguiréis con lo del VETO?**

**Raf: tenemos práctica nosotros también.**

**Sulfus: ¿y Miki y Gas?**

**Cabiria: terminando lo que empezaron ayer.**

**Raf: es perfecto podemos espiarles.**

**Sulfus: esos dos tienen algo, la forma en la que discuten no es normal.**

**Urié: es que a todas horas…**

**Raf: nosotros intentaremos divisar el panorama.**

**Cabiria: yo también quiero verlo.**

**Raf: me imagino, pero creo que no podéis salir de la escuela si no os lo dicen. Además tenéis que estar en el gimnasio.**

**Urié: es cierto, bueno luego quiero información fresca.**

**Raf: jajaja, la tendrás.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas os lo contaremos todo.**

**Cabiria: como me gusta la sangre fresca, jajaja, como se suele decir.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?**

**Raf: es mejor seguirles.**

**Urié: ¿pero os toca ya?**

**Raf: más tarde.**

**Sulfus: ¿nos tienen que avisar no?**

**Raf: si, lo ha dicho el profesor, o por lo menos eso he entendido yo.**

**Sulfus: supongo que nos vibrara la pulsera.**

**Raf: pero eso es solo cuando tenemos que intervenir con el humano.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, avisaran.**

**Cabiria: supongo que la tendréis a la misma hora que Miki y Gas.**

**Urié: sí.**

**Sulfus: entonces mejor. Así podemos deducir donde van.**

**Raf: quizás es peor porque se disimula menos. Si vamos todos a la misma vez, va a cantar mucho que les estamos siguiendo.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, además si ven que les estamos siguiendo…**

**Raf: ellos no entenderían porque en vez de ir con ellos ya que los dos tenemos la misma práctica vamos por nuestra cuenta y delante de nosotros no se les va a escapar si se dicen cualquier cosa que digas…si, hay algo.**

**Sulfus: y supongo que también pensarían que ya que tenemos practica vamos con ellos si sería nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos.**

**Raf: por eso, sería muy raro.**

**Sulfus: lo mejor es ir a nuestra bola, y si los encontramos, espiarles, puede que nos acerquemos.**

**Raf: y si nos ven, mala suerte. De eso de que si yo también estaba de práctica.**

**Sulfus: en cierto modo eso no es una excusa si no que es real.**

**Raf: cierto, en este caso sí.**

**Urié: debe ser interesante pillar alguna cosa.**

**Cabiria: sangre fresca como te digo.**

**Urié: ¿Por qué no nos ha tocado a nosotras?**

**Cabiria: no se…los profesores se suponen que son los que deciden.**

**Raf: supongo que eso lo deciden ellos y no hay más que hablar.**

**Sulfus: quizás Kabalé y Dulce hayan vuelto ya cuando nosotros nos vayamos.**

**Raf: puede ser.**

**Urié: así no estamos toda la tarde solas, porque si no ya me dirás tú que hacemos.**

**Cabiria: eso digo yo.**

**Raf: seguro que estarán aquí, ya lo veréis.**

**Sulfus: mira, ahí las tenéis.**

**Kabalé: la próxima vez empléate más a fondo.**

**Dulce: has hecho trampas, eso no vale.**

**Kabalé: pero he ganado, que es lo importante.**

**Dulce: si a eso le llamas ganar.**

**Raf: no te preocupes, no vamos a ganar siempre. Aunque realmente no ganamos nosotros ni ellos, los únicos que ganan o pierden son los humanos.**

**Urié: eres una crack. **

**Raf: que va, solo digo la verdad nosotros solo damos consejos, ellos son libres de aceptarlos o rechazarlos. Lógicamente nos alegramos que se dé cuenta o que caigan en la tentación pero es su vida, no la nuestra.**

**Sulfus: tío, que lista es madre.**

**Urié: inteligente, Sulfus. **

**Sulfus: lo tiene todo, que le vamos a hacer.**

**Raf: no digas bobadas.**

**Sulfus: el que te pesque será un tío afortunado.-empieza la hora del tonteo-**

**Raf: bueno la verdad es que ya tengo novio.**

**Sulfus: ¿y eso? No me lo habías dicho.**

**Raf: ¿es que te lo tengo que contar?**

**Sulfus: tendré que conocerte, ¿no?**

**Raf: no sé qué es lo que necesitas conocer de mí.**

**Sulfus: hombre se muchas cosas, pero eso del novio… ¿y cómo es el?**

**Raf: ¿y si eso mejor te lo digo más tarde?**

**Sulfus: sabes que no tengo prisa, voy a pasar toda la tarde contigo.**

**Dulce: ¿estáis un poco tontos, o lo estáis haciendo a posta?**

**Raf: que va, es que sabes que una cosa siempre lleva a la otra.**

**Urié: tontear esta tarde, que estáis solos.**

**Raf: es verdad tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: ay, si es que es verdad, si es que mírala, es una joyita de niña.**

**Raf: que va, ya ves tú, porque a veces la cabeza me funcione correctamente…**

**Sulfus: pero si siempre te funciona de puta madre.**

**Raf: seguro.**

**Urié: sí.**

**Dulce: más de una quisiéramos ser así.**

**Raf: es mejor que seáis como sois, siendo vosotras mismas es como lo conseguiréis todo.**

**Sulfus: aquellos días del crucero, me acorde de eso. Alguna vez ya me lo dijiste.**

**Raf: reconoce que no te estabas comportando como tenías que comportarte y te miraba y no te reconocía.**

**Sulfus: deje de ser yo mismo y estuve a punto de perderte.**

**Raf: sinceramente no tienes que pensar en eso ahora.**

**Sulfus: espera, ¿podemos salir un momento?**

**Raf: si ya es la hora de irnos. Nosotros nos vamos.**

**Urié: que se os de bien.**

**Dulce: que lo paséis bien.**

**Cabiria: a ver si conseguís información.**

**Kabalé: cierto.**

**Raf: no os preocupéis.**

**Sulfus: hasta la vista.**

**Raf: -salimos del comedor- creo que es hora de que nos transformemos. Cox, activa la metamorfosis. Con el amor y la honradez, con el juicio y la sinceridad, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humana.**

**Sulfus: Basilisco,** **activa la metamorfosis. Con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardía, dejo mi espíritu y me convierto en humano. Vamos entonces.**

**Raf: sí. Bueno dime. Te he dicho que no debes culparte por eso ahora. Tiendes a pensar mucho en el pasado.**

**Sulfus: si porque a veces soy consciente de que te he hecho mucho daño, y tu sin embargo volviste conmigo. Es que pienso en el pasado porque a veces siento que no te merezco, y sin que lo sienta es verdad.**

**Raf: te marchitas demasiado es como si de repente estuviéramos muy bien pero enseguida te vienes abajo.**

**Sulfus: pero no estas enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: yo, no.**

**Sulfus: está bien, pero esto me pasa porque sabes que quiero hacerte feliz.**

**Raf: ya lo haces.**

**Sulfus: o por lo menos darte lo mejor de mí.**

**Raf: si, yo también quiero darte siempre la mejor versión de mí.**

**Sulfus: tú siempre lo has hecho.**

**Raf: y dime una cosas, ¿Por qué hablamos de estas cosas? Es que sé que yo soy muy sensible y te juro que puedo acabar llorando.**

**Sulfus: no llores. No quiero verte así.**

**Raf: ni yo que me vean llorar y menos tú. Pero ahora no estoy llorando pero es que si seguimos así…**

**Sulfus: vale tienes razón.**

**Raf: bueno, ¿no estábamos hablando sobre mi novio?**

**Sulfus: ah, cierto.-uuu, quiere tontear la rubia, bueno es verdad es que he empezado yo- ¿te había dicho que como era no?**

**Raf: pues…vamos a ver… es tentador.**

**Sulfus: así que es un experto en tentar, ¿eh?**

**Raf: si, es que es un demonio.**

**Sulfus: como yo mira, ¿y que hace un ángel con un demonio?**

**Raf: eso decía yo al principio pero es que a veces las cosas cambian.**

**Sulfus: pues sí que cambian sí. Ese chico, te digo una cosa, es afortunado por tenerte a su lado.**

**Raf: lo dudo.**

**Sulfus: seguro que está encantado contigo.**

**Raf: supongo, ¿oye, es que sabes quién es?**

**Sulfus: sí. ¿Y que más tiene ese chico?**

**Raf: para ser un demonio…tiene un corazón de oro. Nunca pensaba que fuera tan amable conmigo, sincero y eso que los diablos mentís muy bien, a veces es un poco empalagoso, todo hay que decirlo, pero en general es una personita muy especial.**

**Sulfus: si es que eres increíble mujer.**

**Raf: simplemente intento darte siempre lo mejor de mí. Al menos que te sientas orgulloso de mi.**

**Sulfus: sabes que lo estoy. Oye, ¿y donde estarán nuestros objetivos?**

**Raf: no se…lo único que podemos hacer es seguir buscando.**

No muy lejos de allí…

**Miki: ¿de que te quejas ahora?**

**Gas: de nada. ¿Me has oído quejarme?**

**Miki: a todas horas.**

**Gas: eso es mentira.**

**Miki: lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.**

**Gas: que no.**

**Miki: pues di lo que quieras.**

**Gas: ¿no estas enfadada conmigo, no?**

**Miki: ni tengo motivos para estar enfadada ni contenta contigo. Eres lo que más me desmotiva.**

**Gas: estas enfadada, lo sabía.**

**Miki: me das igual Gas.**

**Gas: ¿y tú crees que a mí me importas algo?**

**Miki: no, y me alegro de que sea así.**

**Gas: de verdad, no es mi intención estar mal contigo.**

**Miki: ¿pero qué dices?**

**Gas: simplemente que cuando estemos con nuestros amigos, llevémonos mejor.**

**Miki: es cierto que a Raf y a Sulfus les molesta bastante.**

**Gas: a todos en general, además a nosotros tampoco nos gusta estar así.**

**Miki: lógicamente prefiero ignorarte, porque no tengo porque hablar contigo pero es que siempre le sacas pegas a lo que yo digo.**

**Sulfus: mira ahí están.**

**Raf: cierto, creo que esta interesante lo que dicen.**

**Sulfus: si cuando yo digo que hay algo…**

**Raf: a ver, que lo parece nene, pero todavía no sabemos nada.**

**Sulfus: no, ¿y qué es eso de "de verdad no es mi intención estar mal contigo"?**

**Raf: ya, bueno pero yo que sé, no cantemos victoria todavía Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: Raf, los que se pelean, se desean, además Gas se la come con los ojos. Ah y otra cosa te digo, cada vez que a él le hablas de ella, está nervioso perdido.**

**Raf: hombre hay indirectas que ella me ha soltado a mí, además ya te lo conté.**

**Sulfus: es que ahí lo tienes.**

**Raf: bueno observemos detenidamente.**

**Miki: lo que podemos hacer es firmar una tregua.**

**Gas: me parece bien.-le extendí la mano, ella me la agarró. Nos mirábamos, pero no nos decidíamos- oye…**

**Miki: si es lo que vas a decir…lo siento pero no puedo.**

**Gas: …**

**Miki: ¿estás bien?**

**Gas: si, si, no te preocupes.**

**Miki: no pasa nada.**

**Raf: no me lo puedo creer, se lo ha dicho.**

**Sulfus: ves te lo he dicho.**

**Raf: joder, sí que…**

**Sulfus: esto es muy fuerte.**

**Raf: si bueno ella le ha dicho clarísimamente que no.**

**Sulfus: y él está chafado. Ese es el miedo que yo tenía contigo.**

**Raf: pero nosotros…digamos que sentíamos los dos lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: eso ya lo sé, pero me da que ellos también sienten lo mismo los dos pero…**

**Raf: yo pensaba que ella también le quería, o quizás ella no esperaba que él le dijera eso, o estará confundida. Además nosotros…no somos ellos.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pequeño angelito.-ansiaba besar sus labios. Mis brazos atraparon su cintura-**

**Raf: -atrapó mis labios. Era totalmente suya. Su lengua era mi trampa mortal- oye, ¿y si les buscamos?**

**Sulfus: vale.-volví a besarle- vamos entonces.**

**Miki: creo que es hora de volver a la escuela, ¿no? ¿Tú que dices?**

**Gas: si, además tengo hambre.**

**Miki: que novedad.**

**Gas: no te rías de mí.**

**Miki: ¿he dicho alguna mentira?**

**Gas: no, ¿oye esos de allí no son…?**

**Miki: es verdad, Raf.**

**Raf: anda os hemos encontrado.**

**Miki: ¿y eso que estáis aquí?**

**Sulfus: teníamos práctica nosotros también.**

**Gas: seguro que lo habéis pasado bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿y esa cara?**

**Raf: vosotros dos tramáis algo. Esas miradas no son normales.**

**Sulfus: que habréis hecho…**

**Miki: menos que vosotros seguro.**

**Gas: sí.**

**Raf: tampoco es que nosotros hayamos echo mucho.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero hemos estado solos y bueno sabéis que cuando dos personas se quieren pues…**

**Raf: si es que él, cuando…se pone…se pone.-Sulfus me metió un morreo delante de los otros dos, pero si cortarse un pelo- vaya, córtate.**

**Sulfus: lo siento, pero es que a veces…**

**Raf: ya.**

**Gas: ya, seguro que habéis tenido esos momentos bonitos, dulces, etc…**

**Miki: aunque si todos los días los tenéis.**

**Gas: y a todas horas y como él no se corta un pelo.**

**Miki: bueno ¿vamos?**

**Raf: vamos.**

**Gas: oye… ¿puedo hablar contigo?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Gas: creo que lo he intentado pero…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué has intentado qué?**

**Raf: ¿Qué te ha tirado la caña?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: oye, Gas no sabía esas facetas de ti, las de Sulfus las conocía pero las tuyas no.**

**Miki: pero si todos son así.**

**Sulfus: es que Gas, digamos que…de momento esta que sí, sí que si no.**

**Gas: es verdad, y tampoco quieres cagarla.-eres tonto. La has cagado. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te está pasando lo mismo que a los otros dos-**

**Raf: escuchadme…cualquier cosa me la podéis contar, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: pero si sabes que yo te lo cuento todo cielo.**

**Raf: lo se amor. Pero digo aquí a los amigos.**

**Miki: de momento no pasa nada. ¿Y vosotros cuando vais a seguir con el VETO?**

**Sulfus: mañana. ¿No?**

**Gas: ¿y hoy habéis hecho algo?**

**Raf: no nos ha dado tiempo, pero mañana seguiremos.**

**Sulfus: las prácticas son duras, ¿eh?**

**Gas: no sabes cuánto.**

**Raf: tranquilos pequeños hemos hecho nuestro trabajo.**

**Miki: es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.**

Continuara…


	48. angel s friends declaracion de amor 48

Angel´s friends: capítulo 48

**Raf: -un nuevo dia en la escuela comenzaba. Ayer Sulfus y yo descubrimos cosas acerca de la relación de Miki y Gas. Sabíamos que podía haber algo, pero dudábamos de que eso fuera verdad porque discutían como si no se soportaran, pero dentro de ellos algo estaba pasando, además él se comportó como cuando el chico le va a decir a la chica que le gusta el típico "oye…" pero ella le dijo que no. Sea lo que sea debían descubrir que es lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos-**

**Urié: oye, ¿Cómo quedo la fiesta ayer?**

**Raf: Miki le dijo que no.**

**Dulce: ¿se lo dijo?**

**Raf: el típico "oye…" del chico cuando le va a decir a ella que le gusta.**

**Dulce: ¿y ella que hizo?**

**Urié: ¿no has oído que le dijo que no?**

**Dulce: perdonad chicas estaba dormida.**

**Miki: siempre estas dormida Dulce. ¿Qué decíais pequeñas?**

**Urié: de verdad Gas te…**

**Miki: si pero a mí no me gusta el, y además es un demonio.**

**Raf: ¿y Sulfus, que es?**

**Miki: ya Raf pero a mi Gas, no…**

**Raf: bueno si es eso… no pasa nada porque te guste un demonio. Mi novio es un demonio.**

**Miki: y la verdad que no cualquier demonio.**

**Dulce: cierto Sulfus es el mejor de su especie, pero sin embargo está enamorado de un ángel.**

**Raf: eso no tiene nada que ver, él puede ser el mejor pero su corazón es el que manda, y él se ha enamorado de mí como puede haberse enamorado de otra.**

**Urié: el caso es que está enamorado de un ángel.**

**Raf: a veces creo que las cosas deben cambiar.**

**Dulce: y para bien sobre todo.**

**Miki: pues sí. ¿Además si a Gas le gustaban las profesoras, que perra ha cogido ahora conmigo?**

**Raf: quizás se haya dado cuenta que debe buscarse a una de su estilo.**

**Miki: pero a mí no por dios.**

**Urié: bueno y si vamos a desayunar.**

**Miki: vamos.**

**Sulfus: anda casanova, vamos, ¿no me digas que ahora no quieres comer?**

**Gas: es que se me quita el hambre.**

**Cabiria: ¿Cómo es posible? Los dos habéis perdido la cabeza por un ángel.**

**Kabalé: esto es increíble.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que más os da? Además lo mío no es nuevo. Yo llevo cinco meses con la mia.**

**Kabalé: es cierto, lo de Sulfus con Raf se supo desde el principio, pero ahora que Gas nos venga con que también te gusta un ángel…venga ya.**

**Cabiria: ahora ya nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa.**

**Kabalé: además a ella no le gustas, hiciste el tonto completamente.**

**Gas: ya, pero la tengo que seguir viendo, es mi compañera de filas.**

**Sulfus: ya, yo tuve una situación parecida con Raf. Cuando el chico aquel de la fiesta la besó, yo estuve una semana sin levantar cabeza, bueno y ella, no nos podíamos ni ver, bueno ella a mí me detestaba por dudar de ella, y yo no podía mirarla a los ojos.**

**Gas: pero lo tuyo es diferente, tú ya habías estado con ella antes. Y sabíais que ibais a volver.**

**Sulfus: no te creas que las tenía todas conmigo, además así es más difícil créeme, ya has estado con ella, la has amado, has besado sus labios, rozado su piel, es una condena, pero si tú no has tenido nada con ella todavía, es más fácil. Es normal que te sientas avergonzado, pero se te acabara pasando y a ella también.**

**Gas: puede que tengas razón.**

**Kabalé: ¿bajamos?**

**Cabiria: anda vamos. Que pesadilla de hombres.**

**Sulfus: pesadilla vosotras.**

**Gas: las mujeres sois todos nuestros males.**

**Sulfus: y la tentación más hermosa.**

**Kabalé: ¿así que somos vuestra tentación, eh?**

**Gas: la única tentación de Sulfus es rubia.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, bien dicho. Pero si las mujeres en general, pero mi única tentación externa por así decirlo es un bombón rubio.**

**Cabiria: increíble, un ángel tentando a un demonio.**

**Kabalé: es Raf, esa chica tienta a cualquier tío.**

**Cabiria: ya.**

**Sulfus: ya pero que se le va a hacer, todos sabéis que es mia. Así que me da igual lo que hagan los demás.**

**Gas: ¿vamos o qué?**

**Sulfus: vamos.-llegamos a la cafetería. Las otras chicas o los ángeles mejor dicho estaban allí. Me acerqué por detrás de la silla de Raf, le acaricie el pelo. Creo que al ver a mis amigos sentarse supo que era yo, ¿Quién si no?- diría que te gusta, como no me dices nada.**

**Raf: siempre me ha encantado que me toquen el pelo, me relaja mucho, pero anda desayuna.-Miki me miro y sonrió- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Miki: nada.**

**Raf: no te preocupes ¿vale?**

**Miki: no te preocupes Raf, estoy perfectamente.**

**Gas: yo no lo diría.**

**Miki: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sabes que me puede pasar?**

**Gas: no, claro que no.**

**Kabalé: Dulce, espabila.**

**Dulce: ¿eh?**

**Cabiria: estas sopa niña.**

**Miki: tienes que dormir más.**

**Raf: a saber qué harás, jajaja.**

**Dulce: o lo que haces tú, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: oye, que esta mujer duerme, no como otras.**

**Dulce: ¿anda que duermes con él?**

**Raf: no.**

**Urié: a veces creo que te ha tragado la tierra.**

**Raf: jajaja, bueno es que lo más bonito es despertarse con esa persona por la mañana.**

**Sulfus: es cierto.**

**Dulce: ya, eso dicen.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: es una sensación especial.**

**Raf: es cierto.**

**Gas: tranquilos, ahora no es momento ni a los demás nos interesa saber lo que hacéis cuando dormís juntos.**

**Sulfus: es cierto. Tranquilo no hablemos más del tema. Oye, luego seguimos con eso, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: cuando tú quieras.**

**Sulfus: supongo que como el otro dia, después de clase, ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿oye que me miras?**

**Sulfus: n-nada.**

**Raf: estas empanado hombrecillo.**

**Sulfus: no se…bueno, déjalo.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Gas: como si no te conociéramos.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué he hecho ahora?**

**Gas: te empanas cuando la miras.**

**Sulfus: oye que no soy el único, a ti se te cae hasta la baba.**

**Raf: y a ti también reconócelo.**

**Sulfus: -le mandé una mirada asesina a Raf, pero le sonreí pícaramente-**

**Raf: no tienes nada que decir, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres jugar eh rubia?**

**Raf: si tú lo deseas.-le miré como diciendo "tonto"-**

**Miki: tranquilizaos.**

**Gas: si, sabemos que esto en cualquier momento ira a mas pero aquí no.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero es que a veces, en estas situaciones no se mi dónde estoy. ¿Habéis terminado?**

**Kabalé: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿y lo tuyo como va?**

**Gas: no va directamente.**

**Sulfus: ya se le pasara.-me volví hacia Raf aunque estaba a mi lado pero nos paramos un momento- oye, luego nos vemos.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Sulfus: ¿sabes? Cada vez que me separo de ti te echo de menos.**

**Raf: me echas de menos a todas horas.**

**Sulfus: eso es porque te deseo mi ángel.**

**Raf: ¿Cuánto?**

**Sulfus: mucho.**

**Raf: ¿solo mucho?**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que haga una locura ahora mismo?**

**Raf: ¿Cuál?**

**Urié: oye Raf…no es por cortarte el rollo pero…llegamos tarde.**

**Raf: oh, vaya.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. Luego seguimos.**

**Raf: vale. Pero sabes que luego tenemos que hacer un trabajito. Y no vale pensar mal.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo. –me dio un pico y se fue. Llegaba tarde y no podía permitírselo, ahora que estábamos en todo lo nuestro…-**

**Urié: ¿Qué hacías?**

**Raf: estar con él.**

**Urié: lógicamente eso ya lo he visto.**

**Raf: me decía cosas bonitas.**

**Urié: bueno, esta tarde vas a estar con él, así que ya tendréis tiempo.**

**Raf: pero lo primordial esta tarde es lo del VETO.**

**Miki: ya pero Sulfus y tú…, y además lo has dejado calentito.**

**Raf: es así, es puro fuego.**

**Dulce: el calentón que lleva encima el chaval no es normal.**

**Raf: cuando se calienta es así.**

**Urié: pero no se calienta solo.**

**Miki: la que le calienta es Raf.**

**Raf: lo dudo.**

**Dulce: no lo dudes. Aunque el amor supongo que te hace hacer esas cosas.**

**Miki: buf, seguro.**

**Raf: si, jajaja.**

**Urié: ¿y tú con el otro?**

**Miki: nada. Paso de él completamente. Además ya habéis visto que no hemos discutido, ni hemos hecho nada importante.**

**Raf: es verdad, ¿estas más tranquila no?**

**Miki: estupenda.**

**Urié: me alegro.**

**Dulce: mejor, así evitas tener al demonio cerca.**

**Miki: aunque Raf…**

**Raf: pero Sulfus no es como pensáis, a veces se tendrá que comportar como un demonio pero, es una persona muy especial.**

**Urié: ya lo sabemos, y no te decimos nada porque sabemos que el contigo no se comporta como un demonio.**

**Raf: eso es lo que le hace ser una persona especial.**

**Miki: ¿y que perra le habrá entrado a Gas ahora conmigo?**

**Raf: no se…pero también se puede enamorar el pobre hombre.**

**Dulce: eso digo yo. Además pienso que las únicas así que son más ruines son ellas dos.**

**Urié: cierto. Pero porque las chicas creo que somos peores que los hombres.**

**Raf: es posible que tengas razón.-entró el profesor. Tuvimos que callarnos. Era interesante el tema de que éramos peores que los hombres, pero me habían cortado el rollo- luego lo comentamos, me gustaba el tema.**

**Urié: si es curioso pero es verdad. Y tengo mis razones para pensarlo.**

**Profesor Arkam: chicas estamos en clase.**

**Raf: lo sentimos profesor.**

**Profesor Arkam: no te preocupes Raf. Sigamos y es muy importante avanzar.**

**Profesora Tempel: tenemos que avanzar.**

**Sulfus: profesora se repite más que el ajo.**

**Profesora Tempel: mira Sulfus no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, así que no me calientes.**

**Sulfus: ¿le caliento profe?**

**Profesora Tempel: no quiero jueguecitos. Luego juegas con los angelitos si tienes ganas de jugar.**

**Kabalé: es mejor jugar luego con los angelitos, ¿Qué decís?**

**Gas: es buena idea.**

**Cabiria: si, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: -muy buena chicos. Me dispuse mejor a callarme, porque me podía ir de la lengua, y no me daba la gana-**

Al cabo de unas horas…

**Raf: ¿vamos chicas? Es que no me quiero retrasar.**

**Urié: pero has quedado ya, ya, ya.**

**Raf: no pero tendré que verle primero.-volamos a la cafetería, pero él no estaba, solo estaban sus amigas-**

**Cabiria: si les estas buscando, estará en la habitación.**

**Raf: ¿ha pasado algo?**

**Kabalé: no que yo sepa.**

**Urié: de todas formas ves a buscarlo.**

**Raf: si porque ya es raro que no esté aquí.**

**Gas: ¿y ahora que te pasa?**

**Sulfus: esa mujer siempre tiene que tener la última palabra.**

**Gas: ¿Raf?**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo va a ser Raf? No, hombre no. **

**Gas: ¿estas cabreado porque te ha dejado mal no?**

**Sulfus: se cree que me puede joder, a mí, venga tía de que vas.-oí unos golpes en el cristal-**

**Gas: eh, creo que tu salvación ha llegado.-le abrí yo porque este hombre estaba muy raro-**

**Raf: ¿estáis bien? ¿Le pasa algo?**

**Gas: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: Raf, lo siento, me sabe mal no haberte abierto yo, ni darme cuenta de que estabas ahí.-la abracé, mientras Gas salió por la ventana-**

**Raf: sabes que me lo puedes contar.**

**Sulfus: tonterías mías cielo.**

**Raf: bueno, pero estas bien, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: no me gusta que la urraca de mi profesora me desprestigie cuando yo soy el peor de su clase, que sabes que es el mejor.**

**Raf: eres muy gallito cielo, jajaja. Bueno aunque todos los demonios sois iguales.**

**Sulfus: Raf, pero el orgullo es el orgullo.**

**Raf: deja de quejarte, no dejes que las tonterías de otros te hagan daño, además que haces lamentándote por eso, es que no lo entiendo.**

**Sulfus: porque te pones a blasfemar, y tío… bueno, vamos a lo que vamos ¿no?**

**Raf: vamos.**

En la biblioteca…

**Bibliotecario 1: ¿vosotros otra vez?**

**Raf: si, ¿y eso?**

**Bibliotecario 2: bueno es raro que un demonio y un ángel colaboren juntos pero bueno no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: entre esa chica y yo no pasa absolutamente nada si es lo que piensa.-tuve que inventar algo a ver porque realmente sí que pasan cosas entre nosotros. Que pasa ya tienen que ver a un chico y a una chica juntos y ser pareja, y menos cuando ella es un ángel y yo un diablo-**

**Bibliotecario 1: no íbamos a pensar eso. Lógicamente es imposible.**

**Raf: bueno, a lo que íbamos.-buscaron los libros relacionados con el tema del VETO. Cuando nos los dieron fuimos a la sala donde estuvimos el otro dia, ya que ahí estábamos solos y nadie nos podía decir nada si nos dejábamos llevar un poco por el deseo de la piel- bueno por donde quieres empezar.**

**Sulfus: por donde quieras. Sabes que no he abierto un libro en la vida.**

**Raf: lo sé y solo te voy a pedir que lo hagas aquí. Sabes que después no hará falta.**

**Sulfus: y espero que esto no dure mucho.**

**Raf: ni yo.**

**Sulfus: madre mia, todo esto. Esto es una tortura.**

**Raf: es mucho lo sé pero bueno. Te propongo algo.**

**Sulfus: dispara.**

**Raf: si haces el esfuerzo…soy toda tuya.**

**Sulfus: déjame pensarlo…creo que la oferta es bastante razonable.**

**Raf: ¿entonces si no?**

**Sulfus: pero mia, sin excepciones.**

**Raf: ¿acaso no te crees lo que digo?**

**Sulfus: sabes…me estas tentando angelito.**

**Raf: ¿quieres dejar eso para luego?**

**Sulfus: está bien. Pero sabes que no lo puedo evitar.**

**Raf: hemos venido aquí por algo. Si no quieres hacerlo, vete, da igual no te necesito.**

**Sulfus: eh, vamos no digas eso.**

**Raf: pues deja de mirarme y de tocarme y haz algo.**

**Sulfus: Raf, yo…**

**Raf: anda cállate.**

**Sulfus: -no dije nada. No quería que se enfadara conmigo. No quería estar mal con ella. Me limite a abrir un libro y mirar a ver-**

**Raf: -al cabo de una hora buscando pero no encontrando nada, parece que el encontró algo-**

**Sulfus: Raf, hay un templo.**

**Raf: un tempo de que.**

**Sulfus: del VETO.**

**Raf: ¿qué dices? ¿Dónde has visto eso?**

**Sulfus: mira. Incluso hay una imagen.**

**Raf:-miré la imagen- es como un templo romano o griego. ¿Y pone dónde está?**

**Sulfus: no sé pero fíjate. El símbolo que aparece aquí.**

**Raf: la balanza. Así que no estamos muy desencaminados.**

**Sulfus: pero eso no significa nada, pero al menos algo sabemos. El templo puede existir pero si no sabemos nada más…**

**Raf: tienes razón. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir buscando.**

**Sulfus: sí. Una cosa, ¿estas enfadada conmigo?**

**Raf: no, ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque a lo mejor te he decepcionado.**

**Raf: que va. Simplemente te he pedido que si no querías hacer esto que te fueras. Y si te hubieras ido sí que me hubiera sentado mal, pero al quedarte…simplemente a veces creo que debes darte cuenta de que cada cosa tiene su momento.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé.**

**Raf: bueno hemos hecho un trato ¿no?**

**Sulfus: vale, vale, lo sé y eso es lo que me consuela.**

**Raf: anda guapo céntrate.**

**Sulfus: gracias princesa.**

**Raf: de nada.-seguí revisando los libros hasta que descubrí un capitulo en uno de ellos cuyo título era "ángel de la paz"-**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: creo que esto nos puede servir de ayuda. Por lo visto dice que hay un ángel de la paz.**

**Sulfus: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: sí. Desapareció, según pone. Se necesitaba acabar con esa mujer.**

**Sulfus: para acabar con el VETO, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. Tengo mis sospechas.**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué?**

**Raf: vamos saliendo ya y te lo explico.**

**Sulfus: llévatelo y así le das más vueltas.**

**Raf: eso iba a hacer.**

**Sulfus: ¿y esa carita?**

**Raf: nada cielo.**

**Sulfus: ven anda.- salimos de la biblioteca y cuando estuvimos en un sitio seguro la abracé-no me llores mujer.**

**Raf: es que…**

**Sulfus: ¿es que, qué?**

**Raf: porque esa mujer podría ser…**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres decir que…?**

**Raf: es una posibilidad.**

**Sulfus: amor, relájate.**

**Raf: no me sueltes por favor.**

**Sulfus: y no lo voy a hacer.**

**Raf: lo necesito.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. No merece la pena que llores.-le sequé las lágrimas. Besé sus labios-¿estas mejor?**

**Raf: sabes que sí. Gracias.**

**Sulfus: de nada cielo, sabes que esto lo hago encantado.**

**Raf: lo sé, si no, no harías todo lo que haces por mí.-de repente vi a mis amigas-**

**Urié: estáis aquí.**

**Miki: ¿Raf, estas bien?**

**Raf: si, si, es solo que…**

**Sulfus: hemos descubierto cosas que pueden estar relacionadas con su pasado. Vamos al comedor que estarán todos.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.-fuimos a la cafetería-**

**Miki: bueno, dinos.**

**Raf: había un ángel de la paz al que…podría relacionarlo con mi madre.**

**Urié: ¿eso es posible?**

**Raf: la descripción que hace en el libro es muy parecida a la visión que creo que tengo de mi madre y puede encajar bastante que si esa mujer ayudaba a la humanidad, y si de verdad fuera mi madre, encaja que a mí me convirtieran en ángel.**

**Miki: visto así…tienes razón.**

**Raf: pero bueno ahora que ya sabemos eso, que puede ser cierto o no y puesto que no sabemos dónde puede estar el templo del VETO, solo podemos continuar investigando y quizás, porque si os dais cuenta, queda muy poco chavales, el curso que viene demos con algo más en claro.**

**Sulfus: aunque eso no quita que sigamos mirando de vez en cuando.**

**Raf: no, pero ya no hace falta echar tantas horas.**

**Sulfus: si porque si no nos hemos leído todos los libros de ese tema, no sé yo.**

**Kabalé: lo que tienes que hacer por un ángel.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, es verdad, pero bueno a pesar de todo no la veo como un ángel.**

**Raf: no hace falta vernos por nuestra forma inmortal sino por lo que sintamos como personas.**

**Sulfus: ¿oye…y tu esta tarde no ibas a ser mia?**

**Raf: ah, es verdad, he hecho un trato contigo y lo tengo que cumplir.**

**Sulfus: exacto.**

**Raf: tonto.**

**Urié: que os divirtáis.**

**Raf: ¿vamos?**

Continuara…


	49. angel s friends declaracion de amor 49

Angel´s friends: capítulo 49.

**Raf: -la luz del dia entró por la ventana de la habitación, la mia curiosamente, pero Sulfus estaba durmiendo a mi lado, abrazándome. Estábamos en forma humana. Me miré, estaba en pijama, y el también. Me acuerdo que teníamos un trato, seria toda suya si el me ayudaba, ya que el chaval estaba un poco calentito y no era capaz de soltarme ni cuando estábamos haciendo algo importante y no era el momento de estar sobándose. Pero después cuando salimos juntos, era como estar en una nube. Recuerdo que nos transformamos en humanos y que jugueteamos con nuestros besos, nuestras lenguas, hasta que los deseos de la piel y la pasión se adueñaron de nosotros. Después nos vestimos y nos quedamos abrazaditos dentro de las sabanas-**

**Sulfus: -abrí los ojos. Raf estaba dormida, increíblemente bonita, a mi lado. Ansiaba estar con ella de una manera diferente al resto de los días. Quería amarla como ella se merece, con pasión, con dulzura, hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos y era el momento perfecto y en el que ella se iba a dejar. Raf abrió sus preciosos ojos azules- buenos días.**

**Raf: mmm…buenos días.-le di un pico y me volví a acurrucar entre sus brazos- quiero quedarme aquí, contigo por supuesto.**

**Sulfus: lo se angelito pero no podemos, de sobra sabes que yo encantado.**

**Raf: dios, pues te juro que yo no puedo levantarme.**

**Sulfus: hagamos el esfuerzo princesa.**

**Raf: es que cuando duermes con tu chico, no quieres levantarte al dia siguiente.**

**Sulfus: tendremos que dormir juntos solo los fines de semana porque si no…aquí no hay dios ni cristo que se levante y menos cuando duermes con una rubia preciosa.**

**Raf: no seas tonto, ¿Qué dices?**

**Sulfus: solo digo la verdad.**

**Raf: los demonios mentís.**

**Sulfus: pero ahora soy humano. Y a mi novia nunca le mentiría.**

**Raf: eso te honra pero en serio no digas mentiras.**

**Sulfus: ¿el que es mentira?**

**Raf: decirme que soy preciosa.**

**Sulfus: ¿eso es mentira? **

**Raf: ¿pero tú me has visto?**

**Sulfus: si, y te juro que te como.**

**Raf: yo sí que te como a ti.**

**Sulfus: cuando quieras.**

**Raf: no. Venga vamos a levantarnos.**

**Sulfus: ¿tiene que ser ahora?**

**Raf: ¿no me digas que te vas a dormir otra vez?**

**Sulfus: pues lo haría.**

**Raf: anda vamos, mañana podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que queramos.**

**Sulfus: ¿esta noche ya?**

**Raf: si, mi querido principito.**

**Sulfus: uf que gusto. Y encima contigo rubia.**

**Raf: ay madre que empane llevas. Que si tu rubia esto, lo otro.**

**Sulfus: ¿tienes algún problema en que halague a mi novia?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: ¿y de que te quejas?**

**Raf: de que siempre hables de ella.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres jugar pequeña? Te veo muy entregada.**

**Raf: bueno me apetece. Y si estoy celosa.**

**Sulfus: de que vas a estar celosa tú, ¿eh rubia?**

**Raf: de esa chica de la que hablas tanto.**

**Sulfus: Raf, la quiero. Además si tú sabes quién es.**

**Raf: ¿yo? Que voy a saber.**

**Sulfus: bueno si no la conoces… bueno a ver es rubia.**

**Raf: si eso ya lo sé. Siempre hablas de esa tal rubia.**

**Sulfus: bueno…tiene unos bonitos ojos azules. Es valiente, hermosa, viva, curiosa, especial, inteligente, un angelito vaya.**

**Raf: ¿y qué haces tú con un ángel?**

**Sulfus: porque la quiero. Además tu estas con un demonio así que no te quejes.**

**Raf: es que yo también le quiero.**

**Sulfus: ¿y cómo es el según tú?**

**Raf: pues…tiene una melena oscura, tiene unos ojos de color ámbar que me matan, y es guapo, esta increíblemente bien, tonto, chantajista, astuto, pervertido, tentador, todo un demonio.**

**Sulfus: madre mia pequeña, nadie me define mejor que tú.**

**Raf: ¿te das por aludido?**

**Sulfus: pues si no hablas de mi quien es ese chico entonces. Es que debe parecerse mucho a mí.**

**Raf: entonces la chica esa también se parece a mí.**

**Sulfus: digamos que…te da un aire.**

**Raf: eso es porque será rubia, igual que yo.**

**Sulfus: anda pequeña vamos.**

**Raf: ¿y quieres dejarme así?**

**Sulfus: ¿así como?**

**Raf: a medias.**

**Sulfus: lo hago para que no lleguemos tarde.**

**Raf: bueno vale. Al menos yo debo llegar puntual a clase.**

**Sulfus: por eso si a mí…siendo un demonio, ¿Qué más me da a mí?**

**Raf: ya lo sé. Bueno venga que sabemos que nos entretenemos aquí.**

**Sulfus: ¿ayer te gusto?**

**Raf: llevábamos tiempo sin hacerlo, pero bien.**

**Sulfus: no te duele ni nada.**

**Raf: que va.-bajamos a la cafetería-**

**Kabalé: ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Dulce: sabes dónde estaban así que, que preguntas son esas.**

**Cabiria: por una vez has dicho algo inteligente.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Raf: ¿aprovecháis que no estamos para discutir?**

**Dulce: Raf, no queríamos discutir pero sabes que la relación entre ángeles y diablos es muy difícil.**

**Raf: hombre…a ver no se discute si uno no quiere.**

**Urié: eso es verdad.**

**Raf: vamos digo yo, puede ser difícil si nosotros la hacemos difícil. Yo entiendo que no tenemos muchas diferencias entre nosotros pero creo que hemos digamos dado un buen paso que es dejándolas un poco de lado por el de uno mismo y el de todos.**

**Miki: es mejor que tengamos un buen ambiente o al menos algo. Nunca vamos a ser los mejores amigos pero no sé, hemos colaborado entre nosotros y además esta ese cariño, digámoslo así no sé cómo decirlo porque somos rivales directos entre nosotros.**

**Sulfus: una vez te acostumbras a tu rival, sabemos que es raro pero no se…da igual ¿no?**

**Gas: ¿para que nos lo van a cambiar?**

**Cabiria: ¿vosotros dos estáis bien?**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién?**

**Gas: ¿nosotros?**

**Kabalé: sí. ¿Algún problema?**

**Sulfus: no. ¿Pero esto a que se debe?**

**Gas: explicaros. Porque a veces no quien os entienda.**

**Cabiria: os habíais quedado mirando algo.**

**Kabalé: o a alguien.**

**Raf: ¿a quién van a mirar?**

**Miki: son hombres, déjalos. Son así.**

**Kabalé: tan rápido los nombras que ellas dos saltan.**

**Cabiria: están locos, déjalos.**

**Gas: ¿quién está loco?**

**Kabalé: ambos, jajaja.**

**Raf: a ver si no van a poder hacer lo que les dé la gana.**

**Sulfus: ves tienen razón las dos chicas.**

**Gas: no sé porque montáis estos numeritos, ¿estáis celosas?**

**Cabiria: no, ¿Qué quieres que estemos celosas de dos ángeles?**

**Raf: -Miki y yo nos imaginábamos que éramos nosotras. No queríamos entrar al trapo. Además a mi seguro que se referían, saben lo mío con él. Empezamos a hablar entre nosotras. Los dos chicos miraban a sus amigas con miradas asesinas mientras ellas disfrutaban metiéndose con ellos. Después nos miraron a nosotras, pero no le dimos importancia- yo me estoy perdiendo.**

**Miki: ¿Qué iban a querer de nosotras?**

**Raf: de nosotras nada.**

**Miki: bueno te recuerdo que tú y el-dije mirando a Sulfus- ya sabes.**

**Raf: si pero Gas porque te iba a mirar.**

**Miki: porque está obsesionado conmigo.**

**Raf: no creo. Quizás estaban mirando a otro lado pero parecía otra cosa.**

**Gas: oye…no os creáis no que dicen.**

**Sulfus: bueno lo mío tampoco es mentira.**

**Gas: bueno lo tuyo no pero lo mío…**

**Miki: tranquilo no tengo porque creerme lo que dice un diablo.**

**Raf: dejadlo, solo es morbo. Por lo menos con lo vuestro.**

**Sulfus: lógicamente ella y yo somos pareja.**

**Gas: ya, pero si sabes que siempre van a meterse conmigo.**

**Sulfus: olvidaos del tema. Y vámonos, se nos hace tarde.**

**Raf: entre que hablamos y discutimos se nos pasa el tiempo.**

**Sulfus: luego te veo.**

**Raf: ok.-teníamos que llegar puntuales a clase. Seria eterna porque después de una noche mágica, no quieres que te separen de él. Al menos tenía toda la tarde por delante. Pero con todo el tema de lo del VETO… aunque es viernes, y además solo echamos un par de horas o tres, si no…tanto yo no aguanto y el menos-**

**Urié: ¿qué tal lleváis lo del VETO?**

**Raf: esta tarde a ver si seguimos.**

**Dulce: ¿y esta noche tan maravillosa?**

**Raf: ¿Qué noche?**

**Dulce: vamos Raf, anoche.**

**Raf: chicas sabéis que siempre que estoy con él es especial.**

**Miki: se te nota en la cara la felicidad, eso es que lo pasaste bien eh maja.**

**Raf: si la verdad es que estuvo genial.**

**Urié: estas brillante.**

**Dulce: te brillan los ojos.**

**Raf: ¿eso es bueno no?**

**Miki: claro.**

**Urié: ¿y lo tuyo?**

**Miki: ¿es a mí?**

**Urié: claro.**

**Miki: va bien, no te preocupes.**

**Dulce: ¿algún avance?**

**Miki: que va, todo sigue igual pero es mejor que sea así. No quiero que se haga falsas expectativas, aunque creo que ya se las está haciendo.**

**Dulce: déjale las cosas claras.**

**Miki: siempre se lo digo, o al menos cuando me pregunta además desde el principio le dije que no, así que no se…espero que esta pesadilla termine pronto.**

**Raf: Gas no sé cómo será pero bueno no creo que se rinda fácilmente.**

**Miki: supongo pero espero que pase esto rápido. Yo entiendo que a ti te vaya bien, porque uno no tiene que ver con el otro y porque vosotros seáis de una manera…yo no sobreviviría en una relación en la que discutes a todas horas.**

**Raf: eso ya lo que tu decidas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me voy a meter en medio porque mi novio también es un demonio.**

**Miki: lo sé, pero nosotros somos diferentes a vosotros.**

**Raf: lo sé. Y no te pido que seáis iguales, si no que decidáis lo que sea mejor para vosotros.**

**Miki: si, lo sé. Bueno callaos, no hablemos más alto de esto aquí además el profesor está en la puerta.**

**Raf: cierto. Oye y luego nena me cuentas aquello de lo que hablamos ayer.**

**Urié: ¿de lo de…?**

**Raf: sí que quiero saber eso que dijiste sobre las chicas.**

**Urié: si, es un punto de vista mío pero realmente creo que no tiene mucho que ver con la realidad.**

**Miki: a mí también me dejaste igual.**

**Dulce: si era un tema de lo más interesante en cierto modo. Para que veáis que al menos de esto sí que me acuerdo.**

**Raf: jajaja, sí. Bueno luego aunque estoy…**

**Urié: porque eso trae consigo mucho debate así que cuando tengamos tiempo mejor.**

**Raf: si.-el profesor entro a clase. Se limitó a seguir con las lecciones previstas para esos días y no quería preguntas relacionadas con otro tema, incluido el VETO-**

Al cabo de unas horas…

**Dulce: bueno por fin es viernes como dios manda.**

**Miki: si, jajaja. Tranquila, pero ya por fin libertad.**

**Raf: bueno di.**

**Urié:-llegamos a la cafetería- bueno a ver…creo que las mujeres en cierto modo somos peores que los hombres.**

**Raf: ¿en serio? ¿Y a qué se debe?**

**Urié: a que las mujeres si os dais cuenta somos muy envidiosas.**

**Miki: puede ser.**

**Urié: además los chicos siempre si os fijáis se dicen las cosas a la cara, mientras que nosotras somos más propensas a hurgar en la herida unas de las otras.**

**Raf: en ese sentido tienes razón. Y si no fíjate Kabalé.**

**Dulce: te iba a decir yo eso. Además, creo que solo se fijó en Sulfus desde que empezasteis a salir juntos.**

**Raf: si es verdad. Las chicas a veces no tendemos a fijarnos en un chico hasta que no tiene novia.**

**Urié: por eso somos mucho peores mientras ellos o al menos unos pocos, quizás los ves y dices menudo bombonazo y luego resulta que solo va a por la tía que le interesa.**

**Raf: si es cierto. Hay muy pocos así. **

**Miki: a veces pienso que los dos chicos realmente son así.**

**Raf: ¿Quiénes, los dos demonios?**

**Urié: sí. Y si no Raf, tienes el vivo ejemplo en Sulfus. Es un chico que está bastante bien y que puede tener a las que le interesan pero solo va a por la chica que de verdad quiere que eres tu Raf.**

**Raf: es cierto. Él puede tener a muchas, las que quiera. Aunque si bien es cierto que para que sirve, eso realmente eso no te llena ni te da felicidad, y eso es lo que le pasa. El me lo ha dicho muchas veces.**

**Miki: la verdad es que tienen la cabeza bien amueblada, aunque como hombres…**

**Urié: lógico, jajaja.**

**Raf: y también es cierto que a veces se crean falsas expectativas, porque a veces los demás miran solo a ese chico que dicen que está bien cuando habla con las chicas guapas.**

**Dulce: eso es otro error. Porque no importa como seas externamente.**

**Raf: exactamente.**

**Miki: no sirve de nada.**

**Urié: pero tened en cuenta que los chicos se fijan en las chicas guapas y viceversa.**

**Raf: algunos, no todos. La mayoría de los que ves por ahí no tienen cerebro, pero tengo suerte de que Sulfus este bueno y tenga cerebro...**

**Miki: jajaja, sí que es verdad.**

**Raf: aunque creo que he exagerado un poco, jeje.**

**Dulce: desde luego que no, jajaja. Pero para que vamos a hablar de lo bien que está un demonio.**

**Raf: pero si lo ves como persona, madre…**

**Urié: madre mia tú no puedes verle en plan…**

**Raf: lo he visto muchas veces pero nunca me acostumbraré.**

**Miki: estas muy mal eh Raf.**

**Raf: estoy enamorada. No solo hay que verle por fuera si no como una personita increíble, y eso que es un demonio, pero en serio es una bella persona.**

**Urié: se te ve, además él también pone de su parte.**

**Dulce: yo quiero alguien así que siempre esté dispuesto a ayudarte.**

**Miki: esos son los que realmente merecen la pena.**

**Raf: chicos hay muchos pero solo muy pocos merecen la pena. Además a veces queremos que sean un poco diablillos con nosotras, jajaja.**

**Urié: si, todas queremos un poco de acción.**

**Dulce: cierto.**

**Miki: y quien mejor que ellos. Eso sí me molestan mucho los chicos que solo van a ver que pillan.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas, sabéis que no somos así.**

**Raf:-aparecieron de la nada, y la voz y el olor de Sulfus eran inconfundibles- ¿estabais ahí? No te había visto.**

**Sulfus: tranquila no pasa nada. Vámonos a ver que encontramos, ¿te parece?**

**Raf: sí, sí, claro.**

**Sulfus: ¿es un buen momento?**

**Raf: si, ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?**

**Sulfus: porque ese sí, si claro es como te he cortado el rollo. **

**Raf: que va, anda vamos.**

**Sulfus: yo sé que les estabas diciendo cosas bonitas de mí a tus amigas pero tenemos trabajo.**

**Raf: ¿trabajo? Creo que es la primera vez que te veo así de entregado.**

**Sulfus: no sé, siempre soy así.**

**Raf: ¿sí? Pues no lo diría.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que, que te hace dudar?**

**Raf: no si no es eso, si no que a veces depende como estés anímicamente o con quien vayas, eh, porque es lo que te pasa a ti, demonio tonto, estas mejor.**

**Sulfus: a veces creo que me conoces tu mejor que yo a mí mismo.**

**Raf: lo sé. Pero anda vamos a centrarnos.**

**Sulfus: ¿te llevaste algo, no?**

**Raf: si en mi habitación tengo algún libro de lo que me pareció más interesante.**

**Sulfus: entonces vamos a tu habitación, ¿no?**

**Raf: si pero no a hacer tonterías.**

**Sulfus: quien te ha dicho que yo…**

**Raf: está bien, pero sabes a lo que vamos.**

**Sulfus: ok. Además no quiero ponerme como ayer, y entiendo que me echaras un rapapolvo.**

**Raf: a ver, las cosas a su debido momento.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, y por eso te pido disculpas.**

**Raf: ya me dijiste eso ayer y acabamos echando un polvo y durmiendo juntos.**

**Sulfus: si es cierto.**

**Raf: anda vamos a hacer algo productivo.-llegamos a mi habitación, en la mesa tenia nos libros nos sentamos en el sofá- eres demasiado cómodo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.-le pasé el brazo por detrás- ya lo has visto.**

**Raf: ¿Qué haces?**

**Sulfus: no seas quejica, quieres estar así o no.**

**Raf: sí.-me planto un beso en los morros. Su lengua me poseyó y estuvimos a punto de caer los dos en el sofá, pero le paré- oye no hemos venido a jugar.**

**Sulfus: vale, lo siento Raf.**

**Raf: no pasa nada.-nos pusimos por fin a nuestra tarea. Al cabo de una hora encontramos algo que contradecía lo que encontramos ayer- pero… ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: es imposible. Como es que en un libro pone que sí que existía y ahora pone que no.**

**Raf: no se…**

**Sulfus: ¿y cómo podemos estar seguros de eso?**

**Raf: pero es que es este mismo libro y en un capitulo diferente contradice. Aunque puede ser que aquella mujer muriera y eso es lo que trata de decirnos el libro, como que existía pero ahora ya no.**

**Sulfus: no descartemos esa posibilidad.**

**Raf: entonces si es quien creemos está muerta.**

**Sulfus: lo siento cielo.**

**Raf: no, no puede ser, ella se fue, o se la llevaron mejor dicho por lo que pone ahí.**

**Sulfus: pero quizás nos estemos equivocando de persona.**

**Raf: pero es que la descripción coincide como me dijeron que era ella.**

**Sulfus: cálmate.**

**Raf: no puedo, no sabes cómo estoy ahora mismo sabiendo que no tengo nada.-mis lágrimas se apoderaron de mí. El me abrazo. Le necesitaba- **

**Sulfus: no quiero que digas nada de que estas sola porque eso es mentira, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes a tus amigas y me tienes a mí. Siempre te lo digo, así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir cosas sin sentido porque sola no estas.-Urié entro a la habitación. Lógicamente al ver la escena puesto que Raf no conseguía calmarse a pesar de mis esfuerzos para que la pobre se tranquilizara-**

**Urié: Raf, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: no, como quieres que este si me entero de que mi vida no tiene sentido, que todo lo que me hacía ver la luz al final del túnel, es mentira.**

**Urié: mujer, no digas eso, quizás luego encuentres la verdad más adelante.**

**Raf: ¿y entonces que deberé creerme?**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes Raf. Además hay tiempo más adelante de seguir con esto. Ahora lo único que puedes hacer es relajarte. Cambiar el chip. **

**Raf: cierto. **

**Sulfus: no quiero que digas que estas sola.**

**Urié: eso, nunca digas eso.**

**Raf: tenéis razón pero esto es complicado.**

**Sulfus: pero no te preocupes. Anda vamos. Y alegra esa cara de niña que tienes bombón. Y ahora en serio no es momento de que pienses en eso.**

**Urié: hazle caso a tu chico.**

**Raf: sé que se lo agradezco todo y también gracias a ti.**

**Sulfus: no te calientes la cabeza, ahora y vamos que es fin de semana pequeño angelito.**

**Raf: venga vamos. Gracias cielo, en serio.**

**Sulfus: no me las des mujer.**

**Urié: vamos.-entraron las otras chicas en la habitación-**

**Dulce: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Miki: alegrad esa cara muchachos.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

Continuara…


	50. angel s friends declaracion de amor 50

Angel´s friends: capítulo 50.

**Urié: Raf, vamos no quiero que te quedes en la cama.**

**Raf: tranquila, ya voy.**

**Dulce: ¿estas mejor de lo de ayer?**

**Raf: perfecta.**

**Miki: hombre, por los sobeteos de ayer con su chico, diría que se lo paso bien.**

**Raf: este Sulfus es así.**

**Urié: no si cuando se pone, se pone.**

**Dulce: sí.**

**Raf: sinceramente creo que se me olvido hasta el nombre.**

**Miki: de eso se trataba pero en serio lo pasamos bien.**

**Urié: pretendíamos eso, que olvidaras tus penas y que te divirtieras. A veces hay cosas que se contradicen aunque al menos estamos más cerca de descubrir la verdad.**

**Raf: si, pero de momento dejémoslo como esta. No quiero atormentarme más y no creo que descubramos nada nuevo.**

**Miki: nunca se sabe.**

**Raf: mejor dejarlo por un tiempo.**

**Urié: si os fijáis queda muy poco ya.**

**Dulce: que ganas de volver a casa.**

**Raf: si, hace falta un poco de relax.**

**Miki: hablando de relax, hace un dia estupendo de playa, ¿Qué os parece?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Dulce: vale, me apetece relajarme al sol.**

**Raf: no vayamos a quemarnos, que yo te recuerdo que me quemo fácilmente y voy a parecer guiri.**

**Miki: jajaja, es normal siendo rubia de ojos azules.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Dulce: ¿con demonios o sin demonios?**

**Urié: hombre por supuesto que sin.**

**Miki: aunque conociéndoles no tardaran en encontrarnos.**

**Raf: jajaja, tienes razón. Sobre todo cuando Sulfus no me vea aparecer dirá "y esta donde esta" y me buscara. Y si no me encuentra me dirá que porque le abandono.**

**Dulce: exagerado.**

**Urié: si, jajaja, pero los chicos son así, cuando ven que falta su novia, ya están con la mosca detrás de la oreja.**

**Miki: pero entenderá que ella quiere estar con sus amigas igual que él esta con los suyos.**

**Raf: tranquilas, hoy no pensemos en chicos, ni en nadie más que en nosotras, si Sulfus tiene algún problema ya me llamara.**

**Dulce: ok.**

**Urié: anda vamos.**

**Miki: si, que tampoco hay que pillar la solanera.**

**Raf: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: y vosotros… ¿pensáis hacer algo?**

**Gas: no se…**

**Kabalé: no sé pero no quiero quedarme aquí.**

**Cabiria: ¿pensáis ir con…?**

**Sulfus: no sé dónde está Raf, sinceramente, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.**

**Gas: quizás irán a algún sitio al que no querrán que vayamos con ellas, aunque tampoco quieras que no haya necesidad de ir con ellas, aunque a lo mejor ellas han tenido un plan mejor.**

**Kabalé: esas están por ahí, sino supongo que Sulfus hubiera visto a Raf.**

**Cabiria: ya es raro que se vayan sin decir adonde.**

**Sulfus: querrán hablar de sus cosas o querrán relajarse.**

**Gas: quizás las encontremos.**

**Kabalé: chicos un ángel nunca puede estar tranquilo y menos cuando un demonio acecha.**

**Cabiria: sí, es cierto, podríamos hacer lo que mejor se nos da, romperles la tranquilidad.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que ganamos con eso? No quiero que luego Raf me diga que le he estado molestando.**

**Gas: Sulfus, a Raf nunca le molestarías.**

**Sulfus: y tú qué sabes.**

**Cabiria: seguro que quería estar contigo pero como sus amigas querían ir con ella pues al final nada. **

**Kabalé: quizás puede que estén en la playa.**

**Sulfus: puede ser, hace un buen dia.**

**Gas: además si estas deseando ver a Raf…**

**Sulfus: ¡no! -bueno ahora que lo dices…- **

**Gas: no, sí.**

**Sulfus: y tú a quien yo sé.**

**Gas: que va.**

**Cabiria: tranquilos chicos.**

**Kabalé: vamos o que. Sois lentos.**

**Cabiria: si porque no quiero llegar a las horas de mayor intensidad. No quiero perder mi palidez, además ellas tampoco estarán allí a esas horas, porque Raf se quema.**

**Sulfus: ya, jajaja, va a parecer una turista extranjera.**

**Gas: es que al ser rubia con ojos azules…**

**Cabiria: le pega. Anda vamos.**

**Raf: ¿aquí mismo?**

**Urié: donde queráis.**

**Raf: -fui a la orilla. El agua del mar bañó mis pies- dios, que fría.**

**Urié: ¿es que te querías meter?**

**Raf: ni de coña.**

**Dulce: sí que esta fría sí.**

**Raf: te lo he dicho.-la brisa del mar acariciaba mi cabello- bueno chicas yo voy a la toalla.**

**Urié: no si nosotras también.**

**Miki: sabéis se respira tranquilidad.**

**Raf: si.-me tumbé en la toalla y me quedé fritita-**

**Dulce: sin un demonio que te toque la moral…**

**Kabalé: ¿estas segura de eso?**

**Miki: ¿teníais que aparecer?**

**Gas: bueno es que…**

**Miki: límpiate la baba, Gas.**

**Sulfus: lo que intenta decir el caballero es que ha sido cosa de ellas, nosotros no queríamos molestar.**

**Dulce: podías respetar un poco más a tu novia, ¿no?**

**Raf: -oí unas voces demasiado familiares- ¿Quién respeta a quién?-me giré y los vi- tío, para una vez que estaba tranquila.**

**Sulfus: que conste que yo no he hecho nada.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: esto idea mia no es.**

**Raf: tranquilo, me ha quedado claro.**

**Sulfus: ¿te importa?**

**Raf: no. ponte si quieres.-le deje que se tumbara a mi lado- **

**Sulfus: que conste que han sido ellas.**

**Raf: no pasa nada. ¿Y cómo sabíais que estaríamos aquí?**

**Sulfus: intuición, supongo.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿querías librarte de mí eh?**

**Raf: yo nunca he dicho eso.**

**Sulfus: si pues tampoco es que te haya hecho mucha gracia verme.**

**Raf: no te enfades, pero no se estaba en mi mundo.**

**Gas: ves si estos al final se lo pasan bien.**

**Miki: son pareja, es normal.**

**Gas: además que conste que nosotros no queríamos romper vuestra tranquilidad.**

**Miki: ya veo, ¿pero si eres un demonio como es que no querías molestarnos?**

**Gas: básicamente por Sulfus, él tampoco quería molestar a Raf, pero sé que también por una parte él también quiere estar con ella, y si no míralos.**

**Miki: cierto, pero ellos son así.**

**Gas: sí. La verdad que no le conocía de esa manera. Para él es fácil tener a todas las que quiere y más.**

**Miki: ya, pero él siempre ha ido detrás de ella.**

**Gas: porque es la única chica que le hace feliz.**

**Miki: sí. ¿Y tú que, hay algo por ahí?**

**Gas: ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?**

**Miki: sabes lo que digo. Seguro que hay alguna por ahí a la que deseas tirarle la caña.**

**Gas: bueno…muchas pero realmente nada ha salido bien.**

**Miki: no tienes que buscar, quizás sea quien menos te lo esperes.**

**Gas: pero a lo mejor esa chica tampoco…**

**Miki: ¿es que ya le has echado el ojo a alguna? Cuenta, cuenta que me quiero enterar.**

**Gas: bah, pero ella no quiere saber nada conmigo.**

**Sulfus: una conversación interesante ¿eh?**

**Gas: ¿qué dices?**

**Raf: no, él no dice nada.**

**Miki: es que está enamorado de alguien e intento sacárselo.**

**Sulfus: ¿en serio Gas? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?**

**Raf: -le hable al oído- le está intentando tirar la caña indirectamente.**

**Sulfus: ya, jajaja.**

**Raf: aunque ella parece no darse cuenta.**

**Sulfus: yo creo que sí que se da cuenta, pero ella hace como si nada para que el suelte prenda.**

**Gas: no os tengo que contar nada.**

**Miki: jajaja, vale, tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo es tu vida privada, no queremos meternos en ella.**

**Raf: es cierto. Creo que los dos habéis cambiado mucho.**

**Gas: es posible.**

**Miki: y tan posible.**

**Sulfus: quizás nos hemos relajado un poco, pero eso es lo que os hacemos ver a vosotras.**

**Raf: ¿a nosotras porque?**

**Sulfus: bueno…ya te lo diré a ti.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Gas: además cuando estas fuera de casa mucho tiempo cambias.**

**Miki: hombre eso seguro.**

**Sulfus: nena, te estas quemando.**

**Raf: lo sé, vámonos ya, porque si no me voy a poner más colorada que un pavo.**

**Miki: nena es que tu piel es demasiado sensible.**

**Raf: si, por eso y como nunca me pongo morena.**

**Sulfus: y yo tampoco quiero perder mi palidez.**

**Raf: jajaja, es que no puede ser contigo.-recogimos las cosas, nos transformamos, puesto que estábamos en forma humana y llegamos a la escuela- habéis visto como no es tan malo que vinieran.**

**Dulce: bueno es que tu…**

**Urié: tú has estado con Sulfus, y siempre te lo pasas bien.**

**Miki: si, ya se os veía.**

**Raf: y tú con Gas, bien, ¿no?**

**Miki: no sé, lo normal.**

**Raf: pero habéis hablado y súper bien. Vamos yo lo que he visto.**

**Miki: yo he intentado portarme todo lo mejor o no darle importancia a cosas que nos hacen discutir la mayoría de veces.**

**Dulce: pero habéis estado bien, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: teníais que haberlos visto.**

**Miki: a ver Raf, mejor que tú con Sulfus, no. Yo a veces me sentía muy incómoda.**

**Raf: ¿incomoda? que dices.**

**Miki: pero a veces sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué, le has tirado la caña bien?**

**Gas: yo no le he tirado la caña a nadie.**

**Cabiria: seguro, se os veía a gusto a los dos.**

**Kabalé: es cierto. Bueno eso ya es un gran paso.**

**Gas: pero si entre ella y yo no hay absolutamente nada.**

**Sulfus: bueno…está bien.-lo que tú digas-no molestemos más al chaval. La vida privada de uno es muy importante.**

**Gas: aunque a veces tú no te cortas.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero porque a veces estas a gusto con una persona y la quieres, además que lo sabéis todos, que más os da.**

**Cabiria: pero tú siempre dices que la intimidad es un don.**

**Sulfus: si pero, yo…hay veces que no puedes cortarte, es como… ¿es que no puedo besar a mi novia aunque este con más gente? Es algo que a veces es imposible evitar. Y si no ya os pasara.**

**Kabalé: aunque a veces es un poco empalagoso.**

**Sulfus: a Raf no le gusta que sea tan empalagoso con ella.**

**Gas: pues bien que lo haces.**

**Sulfus: si pero me intento controlar. Además el otro dia ella se cabreó conmigo.**

**Kabalé: pero debisteis arreglarlo rápidamente.**

**Sulfus: si, ella me dijo que era suya si hacia lo que tenía que hacer y me centraba.**

**Cabiria: a saber qué es lo que pretendías.**

**Sulfus: solo ser amable con la chica, comportarme como novio cuando no tenía que hacerlo. No os preocupéis en los desafíos a veces me pasa, y ella me dice que me centre.**

**Gas: ¿Qué clase de demonio eres? No tienes que pasarle nada a un ángel, por mucho que sea tu novia.**

**Sulfus: yo nunca le he pasado nada a Raf. Ademes me trata como un rival no como pareja, y además se mete genial en el papel, lo que pasa que yo intento ablandarla un poco pero nada, imposible.**

**Kabalé: así que ella te ignora completamente.**

**Sulfus: olvida por un momento nuestra relación sentimental. Y no reacciona, así que no hay manera.**

**Cabiria: eso es lo que tiene que hacer.**

**Gas: si, si no, no llegaríais a nada. No os serviría de nada y ninguno de los dos se centraría.**

**Sulfus: por eso mismo. Además ya quedamos en eso cuando empezamos. Si no, no podríamos seguir estando juntos, pero yo no quiero que me la quiten de mi lado, así que pobre del que lo intente. Y bueno, hay que hacerlo lo mejor para que nadie que no tiene que saberlo se entere y lo vaya pregonando por ahí.**

**Raf: bueno os ha gustado, ¿no?**

**Miki: ¿Qué?**

**Raf: la mañana de relax.**

**Urié: sí. Lo que pasa es que los demonios tienen a meterse en medio cuando no los necesitamos.**

**Raf: ya, pero ellos son así. Además han sido ellas.**

**Miki: es cierto, los chicos dicen que eso era cosa de ellas. Que Sulfus no quería molestar a Raf, porque si ella no le había dicho nada es que quería estar con nosotras.**

**Raf: eso dicen pero no se eso yo creo que es muto de todos porque si, Sulfus puede decir misa pero sé que quería estar conmigo y aunque no lo digan directamente y no quieran molestar pero estos chicos son así, además al fin y al cabo no ha sido tan malo.**

**Miki: yo pensaba que iban a hacer algo más fuerte pero no.**

**Urié: pues menos mal, porque si mato a alguien.**

**Dulce: no digas eso, jajaja, además que hace un demonio tomando el sol.**

**Urié: es utópico jajaja.**

**Raf: si porque estos no quieren perder su palidez por nada del mundo.**

**Miki: cierto, y ya es raro pero no sé cómo personas también les gusta el relax, y la playa, a lo mejor han tenido la misma idea que nosotras y nos han encontrado.**

**Urié: lo dudo.**

**Raf: eso estaba premeditado, y a lo mejor lo han adivinado o que directamente se han dedicado a buscarnos.**

**Dulce: y al final nos encontraron.**

**Urié: al final no hay que pensar que ha sido malo.**

**Miki: al contrario realmente.**

**Raf: en verdad me siento orgullosa de que mi novio no quiera molestarme.**

**Dulce: pero seguro que querías estar con él.**

**Raf: si, pero podía estar esta tarde perfectamente.**

**Urié: oye, ¿y lo del VETO?**

**Raf: creo que de momento es mejor dejarlo como esta. No quiero marchitarme con algo que encaja pero a la vez parece que no existe.**

**Urié: ahora lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y disfrutar.**

**Sulfus: porque no quiero que llores.**

**Raf: ¿y tú que haces aquí?-de repente apareció sin hacer ruido. Pero le abrace- sabes que no me gusta llorar y menos delante de nadie.**

**Sulfus: lo entiendo, pero estas bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. Lo mejor es dejar este tema por un tiempo aunque me siento un poco impotente porque no he dado todo de mí para saber la verdad.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo dices eso?**

**Urié: él tiene razón, Raf, has hecho lo que has podido y no digas que no lo has dado todo, porque lo has hecho.**

**Raf: no lo he hecho.**

**Sulfus: vamos Raf, ¿Qué dices? Quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.**

**Raf: está bien. No quiero amargar a nadie con mis problemas.**

**Urié: Raf, nos preocupamos por ti.**

**Miki: así que no te preocupes porque estamos aquí para ayudarte.**

**Sulfus: los problemas es mejor solucionarlos entre todos.**

**Cabiria: ¿y a esta muchacha que le pasa ahora?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Raf: estoy bien, así que no os preocupéis por mí, así que hacerme caso.**

**Kabalé: bien, si tú lo dices.**

**Raf: lo que sí que os pediría es que me dejarais sola.**

**Urié: ¿de verdad estas bien?**

**Raf: tranquilos, de verdad y vosotros, salid de aquí antes de que alguien os vea.**

**Miki: es verdad.**

**Cabiria: que conste que solo veníamos buscándole a él.**

**Raf: ya me lo imagino, pero de verdad no os quedéis aquí.**

**Urié: ¿necesitas algo?**

**Raf: no. De verdad lo único que quiero es estar sola.-mis amigos se fueron pero él se quedó-vete, Sulfus en serio.**

**Sulfus: no quiero que estés sola.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque sé que te vas a quedar comiéndote la cabeza, y no quiero.**

**Raf: déjalo en serio. No quiero que te preocupes por mí.**

**Sulfus: Raf, me preocupo por ti porque te quiero y no me gusta verte así. Esta mañana estabas bien pero ahora, de verdad, déjame que me quede. **

**Raf: está bien pero no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: vamos y no llores. Va princesa.-le seque las lágrimas pero cuando me abrazo se derrumbó por completo. Habían sido días muy duros en los que cuando parecía que teníamos algo concreto resulta que más adelante se contradecía y ya no sabíamos que era verdad y mentira. Así que decidimos dejar las cosas como estaban, para que no hubiera más sin sabores, y más cuando es algo que le viene muy de cerca a Raf-**

Continuara…


	51. angel s friends declaracion de amor 51

Angel´s friends: capítulo 51.

**Sulfus: -el final de curso había llegado, bueno, quedaba un dia, pero ya se apreciaba el calor del verano en el ambiente, las ganas de desconectar de una vez por todas, de volver a casa, de disfrutar con tus amigos, con tu novia de la playa, del sol aunque…soy un demonio, y no quiero dejar de ser un paliducho, pero tampoco es que estemos muchas horas al sol. Pero todos, ángeles y diablos tenemos un lado humano, también nos gusta disfrutar de los placeres mundanos, de los que muchas veces prescindimos por lo que somos, o ángeles o diablos y para ayudar a nuestros humanos. Todavía quedaban las ultimas clases y como todos el ultimo dia de clase estábamos más bien con un pie y medio más allá que donde teníamos que estar. Y no había hecho más que empezar- hasta hoy quieren que me muera del aburrimiento…**

**Kabalé: tranquilo, aunque podían parar el carro un poco.**

**Gas: todos estamos igual, créeme.**

**Cabiria: es verdad. Seguro que las cabecillas de nube están igual que nosotros.**

**Sulfus: ellas no iban a ser menos. También lo necesitan.**

**Kabalé: Raf ha estado un poco irreconocible los últimos días, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué dices? Yo la he visto igual que siempre.**

**Gas: estaba mal por algo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: es algo que le toca muy de cerca y lógicamente, si un dia descubres que es real y al dia siguiente te dicen que es mentira, como quieres que este.**

**Cabiria: en cierto modo tienes razón. **

**Kabalé: vamos bajando, ¿no?**

**Gas: sí.**

**Dulce: ¿oye, piensan esta gente en hacer fiesta?**

**Raf: como en todo fin de curso, siempre hay un baile, una fiesta…**

**Dulce: a ver si es verdad.**

**Miki: ya verás como sí.**

**Urié: los humanos supongo que sí que la harán.**

**Raf: os acordáis que cancelaron una, hace tiempo, quizás la vuelvan a hacer.**

**Cabiria: creo que sí que me acuerdo ahora de lo que dices, muy hábil rubia.**

**Raf: tampoco iba a mentir, ¿no?**

**Kabalé: ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo hayas hecho?**

**Miki: vosotros por aquí…que novedad.**

**Gas: sabes que nosotros siempre aparecemos, ¿es que no te alegras de verme?**

**Miki: ¿se puede saber que dices?**

**Gas: que…**

**Sulfus: tranquilo Gas, no molestes a la pobre mujer.**

**Gas: no la estaba molestando.**

**Raf: olvidaos. Gas, no son horas de ligar. De buena mañana…no, jajaja.**

**Gas: oye, ya la has oído.**

**Sulfus: Gas, lo mío no se llama ligar, yo ya la tengo en el bote. En cambio tú… progresas adecuadamente.**

**Miki: -me volví hacia Raf- ¿a qué viene eso?**

**Raf: y yo que sé. A veces a los hombres no hay quien los entienda, pero quizás es como que le has seguido un poco el rollo y por eso piensa que se ha acercado más a ti, de lo que él piensa.**

**Miki: pues que siga soñando.**

**Gas: creo que la jugada no nos ha salido bien.**

**Sulfus: dirás a ti, porque a mi…**

**Gas: deja de restregármelo, tío, anda que no te gusta decir que tienes novia delante de mis narices.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo, solo es cuestión de tiempo, te lo digo yo.**

**Gas: si tú lo dices…**

**Sulfus: a ver…yo al principio no quería convencerme de que sentía algo por Raf, pero eso tú ya lo has hecho, digo yo que es más fácil, aunque lógicamente Raf sentía lo mismo, pero ella…**

**Raf: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Sulfus: nada guapa.**

**Raf: ¿otra vez en problemas Gas?**

**Gas: bueno…pero tú crees…**

**Raf: hombre a ver…no lo sé, esta unas veces dice algo pero quizás por dentro es lo contrario, no se… si te digo la verdad Gas…quizás estas más cerca de lo que crees pero créeme no intentes conseguirla a toda costa, simplemente compórtate con ella, como cuando en esos ratos en los que dejáis de discutir cuando no sentíais nada o al menos los demás no os notábamos nada, y quizás…**

**Sulfus: bueno es una posibilidad.**

**Raf: y que conste que yo, un ángel, no estoy diciéndole a dos diablos como ligarse a un ángel, además Gas ya sabes que Sulfus sabe más de esto que yo.**

**Sulfus: si tú supieras…**

**Gas: ¿y cómo lo haces?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé. Se dice que cada uno tiene sus armas pero…creo que estas cosas vienen por otros motivos.**

**Raf: si es cierto. Se trata de lo que le quieres transmitir a esa persona. Y de ser tú mismo, nunca intentes ser quien no eres.**

**Sulfus: eso me lo ha dicho ella muchas veces.**

**Gas: creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo.**

**Raf: ¿alguna vez has dejado de ser tú mismo?**

**Gas: no lo sé…**

**Miki: muchas veces Gas.**

**Gas: ¿es que como era?**

**Miki: ¿y yo que sé cómo eras Gas? Solo que te comportas de forma extraña. Cuando más se te vean las intenciones, es peor. Te lo digo como rival, y hasta me atrevería a decir como compañera y si quieres interpretarlo como amiga me vale.**

**Sulfus: mmm... interesante.**

**Raf: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: -me acerque a ella- ves si es que estos dos se les venía venir.**

**Raf: y tanto. Mira que no darnos cuenta antes, pero ellos van a ir mucho más lento, aquí realmente a él le da igual, lo admite pero ella no. **

**Sulfus: nosotros no lo admitíamos ninguno, ni cuando estábamos solos.**

**Raf: ya pero no se es diferente. A nosotros a veces se nos notaba mucho.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, cielo.**

**Gas: ¿y ahora vosotros que tramáis?**

**Raf: nada Gas, cosas nuestras.**

**Miki: Gas, debes entender que ellos como pareja tienen sus cosas.**

**Sulfus: efectivamente.**

**Raf: habrá cosas que se puedan contar pero esto precisamente no.**

**Gas: vale, pero digo yo que ya está bien, ¿no? Deja de comerle la oreja a tu novia.**

**Raf: tranquilo Gas, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: vamos a dejarlo.**

**Urié: sí que lleváis una entre los cuatro montada.**

**Raf: jajaja, si es cierto. Últimamente creo que paso más tiempo con ellos.**

**Sulfus: pero yo también tengo derecho a estar con mi novia, ¿no?**

**Urié: claro, pero ahora parece que somos como dos grupos paralelos.**

**Miki: no, ¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar con ellos dos.**

**Dulce: tranquila es coña, una también desea estar con su chico.**

**Miki: si pues…yo a mi novio no lo veo por aquí.**

**Raf: ¿pero es que tienes novio?**

**Miki: algo, pero…en casa, aunque no sé cómo estará la cosa.**

**Sulfus: -en voz baja, dije- y por eso Gas y tu estáis…**

**Raf: ¿decías algo?**

**Sulfus: nada, que te quiero cari.**

**Raf: seguro que era eso.**

**Sulfus: pero te lo imaginas, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. Bueno creo que hablar de nuestra vida es bonito pero nos esperan en clase. Tranquilos es la última. Por la tarde ya…**

**Dulce: anda vamos, pero… ¿hay fiesta o no?**

**Cabiria: eso, que si tenemos que ir a ver… ¿verdad Dulce?**

**Dulce: claro…**

**Raf: bueno tenéis toda la tarde.**

**Miki: hombre por el revuelo…**

**Gas: ¿Qué revuelo?**

**Sulfus: ¿los humanos no?**

**Urié: ellos siempre son los que tienen la última palabra.**

**Kabalé: si, eso me temo. Pero vamos.**

**Raf: anda si… además no os preocupéis, habrá fiesta.- lo deje caer y nos fuimos. No teníamos ganas de nada, aunque cuando llegamos a clase, solo era para darnos la enhorabuena por el curso realizado, y por las notas. Estábamos súper felices porque pasábamos todas y eso era algo que nos enorgullecía mucho- operación verano comenzada chicas.**

**Kabalé: solo era para esto… vaya tela.**

**Sulfus: que querías que hiciéramos.**

**Gas: es verdad.**

**Cabiria: oye, mira el lado bueno pasamos limpios todos.**

**Miki: uf, por fin.**

**Urié: ¿fue más duro el año pasado?**

**Miki: puede ser, pero mira ya he terminado el primer curso. Ahora ya a ponerse las pilas.**

**Raf: pero ahora a descansar.**

**Dulce: ¿acaso lo dudabas?**

**Urié: ahora a disfrutar como nunca.**

**Cabiria: pues claro de eso se trata.**

**Sulfus: bueno…limpios todos, ¿no?**

**Raf: claro.**

**Miki: claro dice.**

**Gas: ella se lo puede permitir.**

**Dulce: no seáis malos.**

**Kabalé: eso chicos, aunque esta rubia…**

**Raf: ¿y ahora que pasa conmigo?**

**Urié: más de uno quisiera ser como tú.**

**Raf: cada uno es como es.**

**Miki: ah, sí que hay fiesta.**

**Dulce: pues vamos.**

**Cabiria: sí.**

**Gas: ¿y tiene que ser ahora?**

**Sulfus: ¿nos pegamos un tiro Gas?**

**Gas: si por favor.**

**Sulfus: dime que tu no…**

**Raf: yo lo tengo todo bajo control, pero hombre podemos ir y hacer cualquier otra cosa.**

**Sulfus: bien, como queráis.**

**Gas: yo ya os digo que no pienso ser la percha de nadie.**

**Miki: me compadezco de ti amigo.**

**Raf: somos chicas y hemos hecho muchas veces de percha, sobretodo yo.**

**Sulfus: pobrecilla, jajaja. Tranquila.**

**Raf: y la mente sucia de un tío tampoco tiene precio.-me acerque a Miki- si le dices a un tío metete en el probador conmigo…**

**Miki: oye, Raf, ¿Qué piensas eh?**

**Raf: piénsalo. O si no espera. Oye, si una chica, la que os gusta, os dice que le ayudéis con unas cosas, y si encima os deja meteros en el probador, ¿Qué haríais?**

**Sulfus****/Gas: ****lo**** haría ****sin ****pensarlo ****dos**** veces.**

**Raf: ¿lo has visto?**

**Miki: hombre ya…**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿es que pensabas hacerlo?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: jo…le quitas la ilusión a un niño.**

**Raf: tranquilo Sulfus se te pasara. Además que no eres un niño.**

**Sulfus: pero a mí la idea me gustaba.**

**Raf: otra vez será.**

**Sulfus: bueno…si hay una vez…encantado.**

**Raf: de momento sigue soñando.**

**Gas: al menos tú sabes que vas a tenerlo.**

**Sulfus: y tú también tonto, ya lo veras.**

**Miki: algún dia, lógicamente conmigo no eh, no pienses mal.**

**Gas: claro, no había pensado en eso.-ya, claro-**

**Miki: que nos conocemos Gas.**

**Gas: entonces si lo sabes, porque…**

**Miki: pues nada chaval, ya te dije que si yo no siento nada, que quieres que haga.**

**Sulfus: oye, chicos tranquilos.-fuimos al centro comercial. Las chicas como siempre querían estar preciosas para lucirse en las fiestas o al menos buscar algo que ponerse, aunque a veces unas se organizan más que otras, pero también les gusta mirar. Raf y Miki se organizaban bien, las chicas la verdad es que se lo montaban bien, al menos Raf, que parecía encontrar la solución perfecta antes que las demás.** **Gas y yo, como rivales de estas dos chicas aparte de, como sabéis, nuestros respectivos sentimientos hacia una de ellas, cada uno por la parte que nos toca. Decidimos seguirlas- oye, ¿vamos? Nuestras respectivas chicas están fuera, ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí?**

**Gas: mejor saber que hacen las dos chicas más bellas del planeta, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: jajaja, es cierto. Vamos, además si nosotros de estas cosas no entendemos.**

**Raf: ¿Qué necesitas, o lo tienes pensado ya?**

**Miki: algo estoy mirando, aunque realmente si no veo nada, creo que tengo algo. ¿Y tú?**

**Raf: yo… a ver, tengo algo, tampoco es nada, solo es una fiesta.**

**Miki: ya, pero todas queremos ir guapas, ¿no?**

**Raf: si es cierto. Pero yo lo concibo como estar bien conmigo misma, pero bueno…siempre hay alguno que babea más de la cuenta.**

**Miki: tener novio es lo que tiene.**

**Sulfus: claro que tener novio es lo que tiene. Además que no diga que lo hace para ella, cuando…las transparencias, no hacen otra cosa que ponerme nervioso. Además que otros la miran y no me da la gana.**

**Gas: ya pero con ellas o sin ellas, ella es…no es por el vestido que se ponga ni como se vista, lógicamente influye sabes pero es ella misma, su belleza.**

**Sulfus: Gas, es mi novia, lo sé, pero no me gusta que…**

**Gas: lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta eso de que tenga novio.**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que de repente lo va a tener? Se notaría mucho si lo tuviera, pero tal y como la veo yo no es de tenerlo. Además tú ves a Raf y se le nota mucho, pero a Miki, que va, simplemente quiere ponerte celoso.**

**Gas: ya pero los ángeles no mienten, o eso dicen.**

**Sulfus: eso también es verdad, pero…yo…ahí no se…digo yo que como todos, oculta algo, a veces…hay mucha tensión entre vosotros, pero no sé, después estáis hablando bien, y hay miradas que matan.**

**Gas: ya, pero a veces se hacen de forma involuntaria, o simplemente que yo…la veo de una forma en la que ella no me ve a mí.**

**Sulfus: puede pasar, yo con Raf tenía ese miedo.**

**Gas: pero te ha salido bien.**

**Sulfus: es que depende de la persona, pero nunca va a ser tu culpa. **

**Gas: y la de ella tampoco.**

**Sulfus: por eso, aunque…todo se andará, así que no pierdas la esperanza, además el color de la chica de tus sueños es el verde, la esperanza, nunca mejor dicho, jajaja.**

**Gas: jajaja, no lo había pensado, pero sí. ¿Y Raf?**

**Sulfus: el azul celeste de Raf es la felicidad, algo que ella lo representa con creces.**

**Gas: sí, es cierto, además también es verdad que Miki, tampoco ha perdido la esperanza, jajaja.**

**Miki: ¿y los chicos?**

**Raf: no creo que estén muy lejos, además no sé si el séptimo sentido me fallara o que pero…no deben estar muy lejos.**

**Miki: conociéndoles, a estos dos les habrá dado por seguirnos.**

**Raf: no se iban a quedar con las demás, que va, tienen algo mejor que hacer.**

**Gas: ¿Cómo pueden saber que les estamos siguiendo desde muy de cerca?**

**Sulfus: son listas, y nos conocen muy bien, además que hacemos con las demás, si podemos estar…haciendo otras cosas.**

**Gas: muy hábil, Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: no lo dudes.**

**Gas: demasiado diría yo.**

**Raf: oye, mira.-me probé unas gafas de pasta por hacer la gracia, me recogí el pelo en un moño. Llevaba una camisa, me la abrí un poco- **

**Miki: jajaja, pareces una ejecutiva.**

**Raf: bueno esto no es nada, solo falta en hacer lo que hacen todas a lo guarrilla, jajaja, juguetear con el colgante.**

**Sulfus: mmm…si buena idea. Vamos a mí me vuelve loco en dos segundos.**

**Gas: ya ves, jajaja, anda que esta también tiene unas ideas.**

**Miki: vaya tela, jajaja.**

**Raf: esta gente tarda mucho, ¿no?**

**Miki: ya sabes como son.**

**Sulfus: ¿estáis un poco faltas de cariño, chicas?**

**Raf: anda que tardas en aparecer.**

**Sulfus: Raf, ya sabes como soy.**

**Miki: y tu supongo que estabas con él, ¿no?**

**Gas: lógico, ¿no? Digamos que, hacemos lo mismo que vosotras versión ángel, versión diablo.**

**Miki: eso ya lo sabía pero bueno.**

**Raf: saldrán algún dia.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Miki: son así, además ellas se entienden bien también.**

**Gas: cierto, ellas son chicas.**

**Miki: jajaja, y nosotras.**

**Raf: pero a nosotras nos toca el trabajo extra. Cargar con los chicos, aunque lo hacemos encantadas, por supuesto.**

**Sulfus: lógico. Además si os gusta que os mimen, y quien mejor que nosotros para eso.**

**Raf: a veces es verdad.**

**Miki: bueno tampoco es para tanto. Las manos quietas, eh Gas.**

**Gas: no he hecho nada.**

**Miki: ya claro. Pero no discutamos.**

**Gas: faltaría más. Aunque ellos…**

**Miki: ellos que hagan lo que quieran. No somos ni mucho menos ellos.**

**Gas: ya, ¿Por qué iba a querer parecerme a ellos? Pero hay cosas que pueden pasar.**

**Miki: mira…si pero este no es el caso, ¿vale? Así que si no quieres que te coja asco a partir de ahora dejemos el tema.**

**Gas: bueno…como quieras.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos.**

**Raf: no pasa nada. Y si pasa, da igual.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero bueno ahí nosotros no nos vamos a meter. Oye, y a ver si los jueguecitos que llevabais las dos…**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?**

**Gas: se ha quedado loco.**

**Sulfus: a ver si lo haces…jajaja.**

**Raf: tonto.**

**Sulfus: gracias, pero que sepas que la que me pone así eres tú.**

**Raf: uy, si mira.**

**Urié: ¿nos vamos?**

**Raf: ya era hora.**

**Miki: anda vamos.**

**Dulce: chicas lo siento, es que…**

**Miki: tranquila querida.**

**Raf: yo no entiendo cómo te puedes pasar tantas horas.**

**Sulfus: aunque tu bien que haces el payaso.**

**Raf: lo sé, pero eso es que delante de los chicos no me sale hacerlo, eso lo hago con mis amigas, a modo coña, pero bueno.**

**Sulfus: ya, ya, claro. Tú quieres que a mí me dé algo, ¿no?**

**Raf: que va.**

**Sulfus: no que va.**

**Raf: te estoy diciendo la verdad.**

**Sulfus: vale, vale.-le di un beso dulce, bonito, especial-**

**Kabalé: ¿queréis dejar eso para luego?**

**Raf: vale, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿tienes algún problema?**

**Kabalé: no, jajaja, seguro que no.**

**Dulce: y mañana, es el último dia.**

**Raf: fiesta y desfase, lo último que me falta, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: es que no te voy a poder dejar sola ¿eh?**

**Raf: me puedo cuidar sola caballero.**

**Sulfus: lo sé pero no voy a dejar a mi dama al acecho de otros.**

**Raf: no me esperaba menos de ti.**

**Cabiria: mañana todo se verá.**

**Kabalé: si, y después…ya…**

**Gas: a descansar, ya toca, ¿no?**

**Miki: si, ya es hora de perderte de vista. Jajaja que va Gas es un chiste malo.**

**Gas: vale, pero no te pases.**

**Urié: tranquilos. Además cuando queramos hacernos a la idea de haberos perdido de vista, nos volveremos a encontrar.**

**Sulfus: pero a veces un mes es eterno.**

**Raf: pasa volando. Además solo tenéis que pensar en mañana.**

**Dulce: si, solo mañana.**

**Urié: porque lo otro ya vendrá.**

**Cabiria: desde luego.**

**Raf: tranquilos, solo vivid el momento y no penséis en el mañana, ya vendrá cuando tenga que llegar aunque sea duro no pensar en el futuro.**

Continuara…


	52. angel s friends declaracion de amor 52

Angel´s friends: capítulo 52.

**Raf: -el ultimo dia del curso había llegado. No quería dejar la tierra. No quería volver a casa y menos separarme de Sulfus, aunque sabía que nos íbamos a seguir viendo durante las vacaciones. El último mes lo pasaríamos todos juntos en Sicilia, y hoy sin duda tenía ganas de fiesta. Estaba en mi mundo cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Me metí todavía más debajo de las sabanas porque sabía precisamente quien era. Se abalanzo sobre mí destapándome-**

**Sulfus: sabía que estabas aquí, sabes que no puedes escapar.**

**Raf: jajaja, ya lo sé.-una vez destapada él se puso encima mia, tan solo separándonos nuestra ropa. Me acariciaba el pelo, me miraba con ternura, pero también pícaramente. Me besó como solo él sabe hacer-¿quieres que se acabe?**

**Sulfus: ya era hora, pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo separado de ti.**

**Raf: ya pero digamos que solo es durante el mes de julio, además que nos veremos aquí en la tierra y el mes de agosto a Sicilia y vamos a estar juntos.**

**Sulfus: lo sé y eso es lo que me consuela. Y sé que las veces que te vea no te pienso soltar.**

**Raf: ni yo querré despedirme de ti.**

**Sulfus: bueno hoy es la fiesta.**

**Raf: sí, tengo ganas de que se acabe este curso ya, de volver a casa, de descansar, pero también quiero estar contigo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, lo estaremos. Sí, yo también quiero descansar.**

**Raf: se te nota.-se tumbó a mi lado-**

**Sulfus: han pasado muchas cosas este año, ¿no crees?**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Sulfus: la verdad es que sí. Reina volvió, nos torturó, luego Blue quiso matarte.**

**Raf: todos mis enemigos querrán matarme.**

**Sulfus: ya…, eres muy poderosa Raf y sobre todo si prácticamente puede que sigas los pasos de tu madre.**

**Raf: es posible que tengas razón pero no creo que llegue a estar a la altura de ella.**

**Sulfus: estas a su altura, e incluso a ella le gustaría que estuvieras por encima. Pero bueno eso ahora no es importante.**

**Raf: ¿y que lo es?**

**Sulfus: la fiesta.**

**Raf: si, jajaja es cierto. Cuanto estaba deseando que llegara.**

**Sulfus: y yo, eso significa que el primer año está acabado.**

**Raf: ya, por fin.**

**Sulfus: al menos no hubo enemigos mayúsculos, solo el niño rico del camping. (Dda 15-21)**

**Raf: y luego en la escuela. Y no solo el, Marie. (Dda 32-33)**

**Sulfus: ya, es algo de lo que sabes que no me siento nada orgulloso.**

**Raf: ya lo sé pero no quiero que te atormentes por eso. Lo más importante es que hemos superado muchas barreras.**

**Sulfus: y por eso estamos juntos ahora. Además creo que yo también lo he hecho mal diciéndote eso.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque realmente no solo ha pasado eso.**

**Raf: ¿y qué ha pasado entonces?**

**Sulfus: porque…-nos sentamos en la cama pero estábamos muy cerca así que sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora- porque he conocido a una persona maravillosa, al final he tenido suerte entrando un año más tarde del que me correspondía.**

**Raf: así que eres un año mayor, pero has entrado este año, ¿y eso?**

**Sulfus: por mis amigos, y además yo el año pasado estaba muy descentrado, y no quería. ¿No sabías que tenía un año más?**

**Raf: algo sabia pero no así como para afirmarlo.**

**Sulfus: bueno pues sí, pero eso no es lo realmente importante, aunque realmente es mejor. La verdad es que no sé cómo sería ahora, sería otra vida, aunque supongo que por mis amigos quizás…sí que te hubiera conocido.**

**Raf: no se…yo he intentado ser yo misma con todo el mundo incluso contigo.**

**Sulfus: en ningún momento concibo otra visión de ti que no sea la de una chica que se desvive por los demás.**

**Raf: lo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo.**

**Sulfus: Raf, soy consciente de que lo haces.**

**Raf: eso espero. Pero de todas maneras muchas gracias.**

**Sulfus: a ti. A mí no me las des. En caso yo soy el que te tiene que agradecer muchas cosas. El devolverme las ganas de vivir sobre todo.**

**Raf: no digas eso.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: que si Raf.**

**Raf: no digas tonterías que te tapo la boca.**

**Sulfus: como venga lista.**

**Raf: de una manera que no te va a gustar nada.**

**Sulfus: ¿ah sí? Venga desembucha.**

**Raf: -él se acercó más a mí. Le di un pico, pero me atrapó en seguida. Me comió toda la boca, lengua incluida. Me dejo sin aire casi-**

**Sulfus: ¿con que no me iba a gustar eh? que picara eres cuando quieres angelito.**

**Urié: bueno, ¿bajáis?**

**Raf: tranquila, ya bajamos.**

**Sulfus: no sé de qué te preocupas.**

**Raf: anda vamos.**

**Urié: sí que como te vea alguien por aquí…**

**Sulfus: ¿porque siempre nos cortas el rollo?**

**Urié: mira…no quiero discutir contigo porque Raf es mi mejor amiga y tú eres su novio y tampoco vamos a montar aquí un numerito.**

**Raf: va chicos calmaos. No quiero que discutáis por una tontería.**

**Sulfus: tranquila cielo.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Urié: eh, menos toqueteos delante de mis narices.**

**Sulfus: nadie te ha pedido que estés de sujeta velas.**

**Raf: dejadlo ya por favor. Terminemos bien el dia que queda hoy por favor.**

**Urié: tienes razón.**

**Raf: por favor.-bajamos a la cafetería, allí estaba el resto de la expedición-**

**Miki: ¿has tenido que sacarlos de allí, no?**

**Cabiria: yo diría que sí porque estos si no, no salen ni a tiros.**

**Sulfus: basta de burlas. Tío ya tenéis que estar así.**

**Raf: olvídalo.**

**Dulce: sabes creo que no sé qué ponerme esta noche.**

**Raf: pero si tu…eres la reina de la moda, ¿Cómo no vas a saber que ponerte?**

**Cabiria: tu amiga tiene razón.**

**Kabalé: ¿y tú?**

**Cabiria: pues…si te digo la verdad…**

**Dulce: ¿entonces de que te quejas?**

**Urié: oye, pero unos buenos tacones si verdad.**

**Kabalé: por supuesto.- le dije al oído a Cabiria-aunque la que mejor ira será Raf, como siempre. Esa rubia siempre sabe cómo sorprender-**

**Dulce: ¿y ahora que os traéis entre manos?**

**Cabiria: nada. Solo decimos la verdad.**

**Urié: vosotras siempre tendéis a liarla de alguna manera.**

**Kabalé: pues esta vez, no hay nada de eso.**

**Miki: ¿y porque nos íbamos a fiar de vosotras?**

**Cabiria: a ver chicas que podéis soñar con ir divinas de la muerte esta noche pero tened cuidado con…- mire a Raf, al instante todas parecieron pillarlo-**

**Urié: ya, ella destaca por una belleza capaz de deslumbrar a cualquier hombre.**

**Raf: ¿Quién?**

**Kabalé: nadie mujer.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: ¿eh? si, tranquilo.**

**Gas: estabas en tu propio mundo, ni siquiera participabas en la conversación de las demás, que suponemos que es de mujeres.**

**Sulfus: lógico.**

**Raf: sé que están hablando de mi a mis espaldas por eso no quieren que me meta donde no me llaman.**

**Sulfus: seguro que habrá algún motivo para hacer esto.**

**Gas: estas mujeres…**

**Raf: los chicos a veces lo tenéis todo solucionado pero nosotras…**

**Sulfus: somos más simples, con una chaqueta y unos pantalones nos apañamos.**

**Raf: si, pero nosotras la verdad es que somos más complicadas para eso, aunque yo sinceramente no me complico la vida.**

**Gas: haces bien. Además si te digo la verdad, algo a lo que tu novio está de acuerdo…**

**Sulfus: es verdad Raf.**

**Raf: anda que vosotros dos también tenéis un peligro… venga desembucha.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, a ver cómo te lo digo… lo que intentan decir es que tu como siempre por mucho que quieran ir divinas siempre vas a sobresalir, algo que a mí ya sabes que me encanta.**

**Raf: eh…si es eso retiraos.**

**Sulfus: que va es verdad.**

**Gas: si tía, reconócelo.**

**Sulfus: tienes algo mágico princesa.**

**Raf: deja de decir bobadas.-se levantó de su silla y se acerca a la mia y sin tiempo para decir nada me plantó un beso en los morros-**

**Sulfus: ¿te queda claro?**

**Raf: s-si muy claro, aunque esto no era necesario, aquí delante de todos, sabes, eh…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué más te da? Anda ven.**

**Raf: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Sulfus: estar cerca de ti. –Raf estaba sentada de lado sobre mis piernas- No te voy a ver en un mes rubia. Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.**

**Raf: ¿no quieres quedar conmigo?**

**Sulfus: bueno eso sí, pero que quiero decirte que no es lo mismo tenerte todos los días que uno o dos a la semana.**

**Raf: lo sé. Pero luego estaremos juntos en agosto.**

**Sulfus: y el próximo año más y mejor.**

**Raf: sí. Parece que fue ayer ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: si, desde aquel encontronazo después de que aterrizaras en la tierra creo que nunca volví a ser el mismo.**

**Raf: no sé cómo serias antes pero bueno…**

**Gas: peor que ahora seguro.**

**Sulfus: eso está claro. No pero era alguien extraño, como me viste al principio aunque no es que lo hayas apreciado mucho.**

**Raf: lo prefiero.**

**Sulfus: mejor.**

**Raf: ¿te sientes orgulloso de haber hecho lo que has hecho?**

**Sulfus: sí. Me sirvió para crecer como persona, si no…no sé qué sería de mí sinceramente.**

**Gas: y mejor entrar un año después también, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: como le he dicho a ella antes…la verdad es que yo el año pasado estaba muy descentrado, me importaba todo muy poco, no sé qué quería hacer con mi vida y me plantee si venir entonces o dejarlo para el año siguiente.**

**Gas: y tan descentrado.**

**Sulfus: pero ahora, al menos, mi padre ya no se enfada conmigo como antes. El año pasado las discusiones que tenía con el eran bastante fuertes.**

**Raf: pero ahora ya…**

**Sulfus: alguna discusión tengo, además ya hablamos de aquello cuando vinieron del viaje. Cuando lo de…**

**Raf: ya, pero que yo sepa no has tenido ninguna pelea con tu padre por nada más últimamente, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: te lo hubiera dicho, pero no, tranquila no hubo nada.**

**Raf: vale, no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: tranquila haces bien en preguntar. Además que confió en ti, Raf y te diría las cosas.**

**Raf: yo no he dicho que no confiara en ti, al contrario, y tampoco te he acusado a ti de nada.**

**Sulfus: ya, ¿yo te he dicho algo?**

**Raf: no, pero no hace falta que te pongas así.**

**Sulfus: vale. No era mi intención si algo te ha sentado mal.**

**Kabalé: ay…rubia haces que nuestras ilusiones se vayan por la borda.**

**Raf: ¿Qué he hecho ahora? No he hecho absolutamente nada malo.**

**Miki: claro que no haces nada malo mujer, es solo que…**

**Urié: siempre destacas por algo.**

**Cabiria: algo que te hace diferente a las demás.**

**Raf: estáis desvariando, ¿no habéis bebido u os ha sentado algo mal no?**

**Dulce: no.**

**Raf: ¿y esto tan de repente? De verdad no se en que mundo vivís y que no os de envidia, si es eso lo que intentáis decir, madre mia por dios, estáis pavas.**

**Urié: es que somos así.**

**Raf: no penséis que vais mal o que otra va mejor que otra, porque no, tenéis que pensar en vosotras mismas y como vayáis debéis sentiros bien, no porque ahora aparezca de repente una tía espectacular y digáis "vamos mal" porque os pego. Si seguro que todas iréis estupendas, más que yo seguro, además os lo curráis más que yo todo esto de la ropa, yo soy de otra manera.**

**Sulfus: -me acerque a Gas-ésta por dentro está diciendo "os vais a cagar chavalas"**

**Gas: ¿Qué te crees? Seguro.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor no es que no se lo curra tanto como las demás si no que, simplemente ella encuentra lo que le gusta y lo que siempre está mejor que el de las demás antes, sin tener que mirarlo todo, además no le gustan las compras excesivamente la verdad.**

**Gas: si tu novia sabe, así que no te preocupes. Yo creo que a las que más les… es a Cabiria y a Dulce porque ellas son las que entienden.**

**Sulfus: pero cada una tiene su estilo. Entiendan más o menos de moda que otras, así que puede ser algo extravagante o algo normal. Dependiendo de los gustos de cada una.**

**Gas: ya. Nosotros como no entendemos de eso…**

**Sulfus: ni falta que nos hace.**

**Gas: lo que no me gusta es hacer de percha para una chica.**

**Sulfus: oh…dios eso es lo peor, "cari, ¿me subes la cremallera?", "cari, una talla más" "¿crees que me está bien, cari?" y yo que sé, jajaja.**

**Gas: es cierto, jajaja.**

**Kabalé: así que dicho todo esto…**

**Cabiria: vamos, que tengo que organizarme.**

**Dulce: creo que yo también debería hacer lo mismo.**

**Kabalé: ¿y vosotros de que os reis?**

**Sulfus: de nada. Bueno chiqui, me voy. Luego nos vemos. Sorpréndeme.**

**Raf: ¿tú también? Exagerado.**

**Sulfus: no exagero.**

**Raf: lo que tú digas, además yo también me iba, me tengo que duchar, vamos en forma humana, así que…**

**Sulfus: uuu…**

**Raf: uuu… ¿Qué?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Raf: ya, bueno te dejo, me voy.-le di un beso y me fui. Este estaba como se suele decir…"on fire"-**

**Urié: a este…lo has dejado…tela.**

**Raf: ya, se calienta en seguida, no tiene remedio.**

**Urié: pues… esta noche…porque tú vamos iras…divina.**

**Raf: dejaros de chorradas, no quiero pensar en la graduación.-aunque…si quiero estar con Sulfus la única manera será renunciando a mis poderes porque de lo contrario... aunque no debo pensar eso ahora-**

**Urié: bueno quien entra la primera.**

**Raf: yo que tardo menos.**

**Miki: y nosotras vamos a la nuestra.**

**Dulce: cierto, vamos, que si no, no llego y no puedo prepararme debidamente.**

**Miki: exagerada, claro que llegas, ya lo veras.**

**Raf: -termine de ducharme, me envolví en la toalla y salí- dios, hace frio fuera ¿eh?**

**Urié: cuando sales de ahí dentro mojada sí.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo crees que ira?**

**Gas: ¿Quién?**

**Sulfus: quien va a ser, mi novia, Raf.**

**Gas: guapísima como siempre.**

**Sulfus: no por ser mi novia, pero… creo que goza de una belleza que las demás no tienen.**

**Gas: nuestras amigas desde luego que no, no me…menudo par de fetos, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, desde luego y encima se creerán guapas, jajaja, somos más guapos nosotros que ellas.**

**Gas: en cambio los ángeles… tienen la cara más dulce.**

**Sulfus: son de otra manera.**

**Gas: sobre todo una, ¿a qué si?**

**Sulfus: claro.**

**Gas: si no me equivoco…es rubia, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: claro que es rubia, ¿me conoces eh Gas?**

**Gas: claro, estas colgado de esa rubia desde que la conociste.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé…pero es que no sé qué es lo que tiene esa mujer, que me mata.**

**Gas: la chica es muy simpática, y destaca, tiene un compromiso impresionante, no se…tú la conoces más, es tu adversaria además.**

**Sulfus: si, no es solo su belleza, es mucho más que todo eso. Y…bueno, ¿con la tuya, que tal?**

**Gas: olvídate de eso.**

**Sulfus: bueno, quizás solo se esté haciendo la dura… Raf me ha dicho que ella puede que sienta algo pero no puede hacerlo.**

**Gas: pero a la vez que vosotros, si es que sería exactamente lo mismo que vosotros.**

**Sulfus: a mí Raf, me digo que ella tenía novio, pero no sé si seguirá con él o que.**

**Gas: ¿tiene novio? No se… me lo hubiera dicho.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor no quiere empezar de nuevo.**

**Gas: yo que se…**

**Sulfus: es cuestión de que si puedes hables con ella o para que no se sienta cohibida, si un dia estáis hablando como cuando la playa del otro dia…puedes preguntárselo.**

**Raf: ¿bueno, que os parece?**

**Urié: madre mia. Si fuera un tío ahora mismo estaría babeando.**

**Raf: que va, jajaja.**

**Miki: ¿pero que pasa aquí? Madre mia. Pero las dos eh, pero madre mia Raf… oh mon dieu.**

**Dulce: tu novio va a flipar.**

**Raf: el flipado es el, jajaja.**

**Urié: madre mia, pero además eres demasiado atrevidilla.**

**Raf: ¿esto es atrevido?**

**Dulce: ¿te gustan las transparencias eh Raf?**

**Raf: si pero bueno, no se… es parecido al blanco del crucero.**

**Urié: ya pero este va de arriba abajo con la puntilla, pero básicamente solo te tapa las partes nobles.**

**Dulce: me gusta, porque de la falda es más intenso y va bajando la intensidad.**

**Raf: me llevo la chaqueta por si acaso porque hace un poco de fresco.**

**Miki: vas muy transparente.**

**Kabalé: oye…van a venir estas mujeres ya, ¿o qué?**

**Cabiria: ahí están.**

**Sulfus: madre mia…**

**Raf: madre mia, ¿Qué? Respira.**

**Sulfus: ya, ya respiro pero…**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa cielo?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé… pero oh dios.-te juro que esta mujer me va a matar algún dia- ¿t-tienes f-frio, v-verdad?**

**Raf: ¿Qué te pasa ahora?**

**Sulfus: vamos, ¿no?**

**Raf: si claro.**

**Urié: agüita la que lleva el colega.**

**Raf: jejeje…ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: no sé cómo te lo montas pero…estás… increíble y yo estoy hecho un flan, me tiembla todo…y…me quiero morir.**

**Raf: no te mueras, te necesito.-le di un beso en la mejilla- relájate. Tienes los colores muy subidos amor.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, pero es que, mírate, es que me estoy poniendo malísimo, te pones eso y yo… como quieres que este…**

**Raf: tranquilízate.**

**Sulfus: sí, estoy haciendo muchísimo el tonto y…no quiero y menos cagarla delante de ti.**

**Raf: tranquilo, cálmate.-entramos en el sitio acotado para la fiesta allí estaban nuestros humanos. Sulfus estaba, que…le sudaban las manos y todo. Estaba coloradito el chaval y todo. Pobrecito- cielo, tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: joder, es que tu…eres capaz de volverme loco…madre mia… estas muy guapa, y yo como novio me estoy muriendo solo de ver a mi novia así de espectacular.**

**Raf: no es para tanto. Quiero que te relajes. Que te dejes llevar. –bailaba con mis amigas. Baile con él. Estábamos tan cerca que sus besos me embriagaron. Me besaba con todo, con sus labios, con su lengua, lo que me excitaba cada vez más. Fuimos a una de las mesas, me besaba con pasión, mire por si acaso no era el pero claro que era él. Deje mis tacones en el suelo y me senté encima de él. Me tocaba, me poseía con sus besos-**

**Sulfus: ya que vamos a estar separados por un tiempo…además lo necesitaba.**

**Raf: ¿estas mejor? estabas fatal.**

**Sulfus: si, tranquila cielo estoy mucho mejor. No hace falta decir que te quiero, ¿no?**

**Raf: no. Desde luego. Siempre te he dicho que el amor no se expresa con palabras. Un simple "te quiero" no es sincero si no lo dices sintiéndolo y la mejor forma que hay de demostrárselo a alguien es amándola, como llevas haciendo desde que empezamos.**

**Sulfus: siempre te he amado, y sé que a veces no me comporto como debo pero siempre he querido darte lo mejor y sobretodo hacerte feliz.**

**Raf: me has hecho feliz desde antes de empezar a salir contigo, en serio siempre has sido diferente.**

**Sulfus: te voy a echar de menos, que no se si aguantare el no verte en mucho tiempo.**

**Raf: nos veremos, te lo prometo.**

**Sulfus: los ángeles cumplís las promesas, así que estoy convencido de ello.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo crees que será el próximo curso?**

**Sulfus: más duro seguro, pero ten cuidado que te hare más perrerías de las que te he hecho este.**

**Raf: no esperaba menos de ti. Y sobre…**

**Sulfus: nada. Todo se andará. **

**Raf: me alegra haberte conocido.**

**Sulfus: si, a mí también. Y sobre todo que a pesar de las barrera podemos decir que hemos estado juntos así que… bueno el curso que viene más y mejor. ¿Tú que dices?**

**Raf: mientras sea contigo siempre será especial.**

Continuara…

Hola chicos,

Este es el final de la primera temporada de la fanfic. Muchísimas gracias a todos por el cariño recibido y por hacer que todo esto, haya sido posible.

Hasta la próxima temporada. (Aviso que para nuestros tortolitos será bastante dura, ya que las cosas no van a salir como piensan)

Sonia


End file.
